Blood Queen
by emmapetran0990
Summary: PART OF MY CANON COLLECTION. A love that has no limits. Secrets will be revealed. Trust will be put to the test. It's time to make a choice. Between life and death. No time for mistakes. D/Emma Rated M for sexual content.
1. Murder

The sharp click of heels resonated against the marble tile of a French estate in Monte Carlo, Monaco. A beautiful woman with brown eyes and brown wavy hair trailing down her back walked down a flight of stairs to a basement. A man was shackled to the wall of the dungeon like quarters. The blonde man cowered in fear as he faced the formidable woman.

"How long?" the woman drawled with a heavy Russian accent.

"Pardon?" The man rasped. Sighing, the woman grabbed the man by the throat, choking him.

"How long have you been spying on me?" she hissed, her eyes turning red and black veins creeping across her skin.

"A year, Your Majesty. He wants you by his side again." The last thing the man heard was snarling as the woman before him cut his head off with only her hand.

"We can take care of the body, Your Majesty," said a man behind Emma.

"Deliver him this vampire's head. Maybe then he'll get the message."

"As you wish."

"And please, Cedric, call me Emma. This is the 21st century after all. We are in a new age. Titles are no longer necessary," said Emma, gaining a more American accent.

Emma walked out of the dungeon and up to a posh study. She went to a side table and poured blood from a glass decanter into a wine glass. She took a sip from the glass and closed her eyes as she reveled in the taste. Emma walked to her desk and saw a white box resting on top. Curious, Emma placed her glass down and opened the box. Emma's eyes widened in shock as a white worm-like creature attacked her, burying itself in her body through the carotid artery. Emma gasped in pain as her flesh and skin mended. She rested her head against the dark cherry wood of her desk. She grimaced as she looked down and saw a black, tribal tattoo appear on her chest, directly on her heart.

"Damn," she gasped. Suddenly, one of Emma's guards ran into the room.

"Queen Emma, is everything alright in here? I heard a commotion. What happened to your blood?" Emma eyed her wine glass on the floor, blood staining the carpet.

"Everything is fine," said Emma, maneuvering her jacket so it covered up her tattoo. "I just got a little upset. You know, with the spy? Make sure someone cleans that up. This carpet was a wedding present from the 18th century."

"Your husband has returned from his trip. He's looking for you. How would you like us to deal with him?"

"Do nothing. I will attend to the matter personally. If you need me, I'll be at the opera house. I want to be alone. No guards." The man nodded as Emma transformed into a crow and flew out the open window.

Thirty minutes later, Emma walked into the Monte Carlo Opera House, which was full of people waiting to see tonight's production. Emma's entrance did not go unnoticed by the crowd. As if she could part the ocean of people with her mind, the guests of the opera house moved out of Emma's way as she walked up the stairs to the VIP.

"It's her," whispered one guest. "The infamous Emma Petrova. They say she owns all of Monte Carlo and half of France and Prague." Emma smirked as she reached the final steps and turned around to look at the gawker.

"You shouldn't forget the oil fields of Moscow. They are most profitable," Emma muttered, surprising the guest. Smirking, Emma then left for her private seating in the balcony. She sat down in the plush red chair and before the first act began a crow flew in from one of the windows across the house and onto Emma's outstretched arm.

"You brought me a gift. How sweet of you, Damon," said Emma as the crow dropped a daffodil in Emma's lap. "You look quite tired." The crow squawked and flew into the chair next to Emma. The bird than transformed into a sinfully handsome black-haired man with piercing blue eyes.

"Jetlag from Hong Kong to Monaco bites. No pun intended. I've been looking everywhere for you, but then I remembered you've always been a creature of habit. Hamlet? Really, Emma?" Damon asked as the first act of the play began.

"What can I say? It's a classic." Emma then twirled the flower Damon gave her in between her fingers. "The daffodil can represent happiness or misfortune. So which is it?"

"What would you like it to be?"

"I think you know what'd I like."

"Happiness, it is then." Damon reached over his seat and kissed Emma. "I missed you. More than you will ever know."

"You found everything you were looking for…in Hong Kong?"

"It turns out everything I was looking for was right here." Emma impishly smiled.

"Did you speak with her?"

"That bitch hasn't had the decency of looking me up for over a century. She's not worth my time and I'd don't want to talk about her anymore. I'd rather talk about you. Tell me how much you missed me," Damon said as he took Emma's hand and kissed it.

"Dearly, lyubovʹ moya _(my love)_," Emma smirked as she rose from her chair and sat on Damon's lap.

"Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you speak Russian?" Damon groaned as he stroked Emma's bare leg.

"On multiple occasions, lyubovnika _(lover)_. Just tell me one thing. Are you back for good?" Emma asked, her finger running down Damon's lips seductively.

Damon flashed Emma to the wall, pinning her hands to the wall with his. The metal of their wedding bands scraped against each other.

"The king's back. For good, baby," Damon growled before his lips consumed his wife's.

Emma moaned as their tongues fought for dominance over the other. As was always the case, they lost themselves in each other. Damon's hands wove into Emma's dark wavy locks as Emma placed a hand on his neck, pulling him closer. Their passion continued to grow more unbridled as Damon's kisses moved down to Emma's neck. However, when Damon licked her neck, Emma pushed him away.

"What? What's wrong?" Damon panted.

"You can't have my blood."

"Why not? It's never been a problem before. Do you not trust me?"

"No. Of course not. That's not it."

"Then what is it?" Emma sighed and pulled her red velvet coat off, only leaving her in her black dress. Emma's tattoo was clearly visible. Damon immediately grew concerned. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah," Emma admitted as she placed her coat back on.

"Who else knows?"

"No one, but you and I."

"It should stay that way," Damon demanded.

"I know."

"Who did this?"

"Who do you think? A box was left on my desk. I remember a vampire placing it there. The same vampire that turned out to be a spy for him."

"That bastard. I'm going to rip him apart."

"No, you're not and you know it! We just need to find a solution to this problem."

"We need to go to Mystic Falls."

"It seems history is repeating itself. You know who is there, don't you? The girl and…"

"I know," Damon smirked. "This is going to be fun."

The next day, a blonde couple was driving down a wet road back to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

"An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way," said the man, Darren.

"He wasn't that bad," Darren's girlfriend, Brooke, replied.

"He sounded like James Blunt."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need."

"So why did you come?"

"Because I love you."

"Nicely done. What's with all the fog?"

"It'll clear in a second."

"Watch out!" Brooke yelled, seeing a man in the road. Darren slammed on the breaks, but couldn't avoid hitting the man.

"Are you okay?" Darren asked as they screeched to a stop.

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!"

"Call for help." Darren left the car and walked to the man. He saw that he had a wedding band on his hand. "Please be alive! Oh, my god." Suddenly, the man woke up and bit into his neck.

"There's no signal! Darren! Darren?" Brooke asked, exiting the vehicle. With a loud slam, Darren's body collided on the top of the car. Brooke screamed and looked back to see if anyone was chasing her. When she turned around, she came face to face with Emma Petrova.

"Where do you think you're going, little human? You can't escape me," Emma taunted before biting into the girl's neck.

"Next time, you can be the decoy," said Damon, rubbing his neck, as Emma dropped her meal to the ground. Emma laughed and the couple disappeared as crows into the night sky.

That morning, Elena Gilbert and her brother, Jeremy, walked into the kitchen where their Aunt Jenna was hurriedly preparing for the day.

"Toast. I can make toast," said Jenna.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," said Elena.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"I'm good," said Elena as Jeremy took the money.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?"

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine. You okay?" Elena asked Jeremy once Jenna left.

"Don't start." Elena sighed and behind her on the television, a news report was playing about the murder of Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton. A few minutes later, Elena was driving with her best friend, Bonnie, to school.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. Elena! Back in the car," Bonnie said, noticing her friend was distracted.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…"

"That I'm psychic now."

"Right. Okay. Then predict something. About me."

"I see…" Suddenly, a crow hit the car and Bonnie swerved, stopping safely. "What was that! Oh, my god! Elena, are you okay?"

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Both girls smiled just as a crow squawked on a street sign.

At the school, Jeremy was at the back of the building, giving his friend Vicki Donovan some pills.

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window," said Jeremy.

"Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads," said Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey," said Vicki.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back," said Tyler to Jeremy.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school TRL of you. Carson Daly fan?"

"Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother," Vicki warned.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass."

Inside the school, Bonnie and Elena were walking down the hallway.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'?" Bonnie asked.

"No, that's over."

"Ahh. Find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Elena waved to her ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan, from across the hall, but he ignored her.

"He hates me."

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'"

"Elena. Oh, my god," said Caroline Forbes, approaching the girls and hugging Elena. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor thing," said Caroline, hugging her friend again.

"Okay, Caroline."

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?"

"Okay! Bye!"

"No comment," said Elena as they walked away toward the main office.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked, seeing the back of presumably a new student.

"All I see is back."

"It's a hot back."

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts," said the school secretary inside the office.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there," said Stefan, compelling the secretary.

"Well, you're right. So it is."

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar," said Bonnie.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Jeremy, good batch, man," Elena heard a guy say to her brother.

"I'll be right back," said Elena, seeing her brother walk into the bathroom.

"Please be hot," Bonnie muttered. Elena walked into the boy's bathroom and grabbed Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No, I'm not."

"Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Stop, all right! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. You know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

"I don't need this," said Jeremy as he left. Elena exited the bathroom and accidentally ran into Stefan.

"Uh, pardon me. Um...is this the men's room?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story. Just…" Quickly, Elena left. Talk about awkward. Later in History class, Elena and Stefan exchanged a look. Elena then received a text from Bonnie: HAWT-E STARING U. Elena smiled. After school, Elena walked into the Mystic Falls Cemetery to visit her parents' grave.

"Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, 'I'm fine, thanks,' at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, 'How are you?' They really don't want an answer," Elena wrote in her diary. Suddenly, a crow appeared on a nearby tombstone. "Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" The bird then flew off. "That's what I thought." Scaring her, the crow reappeared and fog started to descend around the cemetery. Elena grabbed her bag and ran just as she thought she saw two people watching her. She tripped and when she got up, she saw Stefan in front of her.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Were you following me?"

"No, I, uh, I just — I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery."

"I'm visiting. I have family here."

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog. It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? I'm Elena."

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have History together."

"And English and French."

"Right," said Elena as Stefan pulled a leaf out of Elena's hair.

"Thanks. Nice ring."

"Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Elena pulled up her pant leg and saw a cut gushing with blood. "Oh! Would you look at that? That is not pretty." Stefan turned around as his face changed. "Are you okay?"

"You should go. Take care of that."

"Really, it's nothing." Elena turned around, but Stefan had disappeared.

That night at the Mystic Grill, Jeremy encountered Vicki.

"Hey Vick," said Jeremy.

"Working," Vicki replied as she took a plate of food to Matt and Tyler's table.

"Thanks, Vick," said Matt.

"Do you need another refill?" Vicki asked Tyler, flirting.

"I'd love one."

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister," said Matt after Vicki left.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister."

"You're such a dick."

"Hey, what's your deal?" Jeremy asked, catching up with Vicki. "I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered."

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy."

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?"

"Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother."

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered."

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler."

"Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass."

"Yeah? What do you want me for?" Vicki asked, walking away. Across the room, Caroline was filling Bonnie in on what she had found out about the new student.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day?"

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

Meanwhile, at the Gilbert House, Elena was about to exit the house.

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill," Elena called out to her aunt.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late. It's a school night."

"Well done, Aunt Jenna," Elena laughed before she opened the door. She was surprised to see Stefan outside. "Oh."

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange."

"No worries. I get it. Blood makes you squeamish."

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back," said Stefan as he handed Elena her diary.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't...read it."

"No? Why not? Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there." Stefan tried to enter, but he couldn't. He hadn't been invited in.

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?"

At the Grill, Matt was talking with Bonnie.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt."

"More time, huh?" Matt asked as he noticed Elena enter the Grill with Stefan. Matt got up and approached Elena and Stefan.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan." A few minutes later, Elena, all her friends, and Stefan had gathered at a table.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," said Caroline.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie added.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course she is," Bonnie answered.

When Stefan returned home that night, Zach Salvatore entered Stefan's room with a newspaper article.

"You promised," Zach complained.

"This was an animal attack."

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And I do."

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention."

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself."

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?"

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Stefan opened a cabinet where there were hundreds of journals with dates stamped on them going back to the 1800s. He pulled one out and looked at a tin photo, featuring two women. The caption underneath read, Emma and Katherine, 1864. Emma and Katherine were eerily identical.

The next night, Stefan arrived to a party in the woods and was listening for Elena.

"Just admit it, Elena," said Bonnie.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare."

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Before Stefan could walk over though, Caroline intercepted him.

"Hey! You made it!"

"I did."

"Well, let's get you a drink."

"Well, I'm—"

"Oh, come on."

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena handed her a bottle. Bonnie took it and touched Elena's hand. Bonnie spaced out for a minute and abruptly pulled her hand back after coming back to her senses. "What?"

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?"

"A crow. There was fog, a man…and a woman. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie left. Elena turned around and saw Stefan behind her.

"Hi," said Stefan.

"Hi," Elena said, surprised.

"I did it again, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something."

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're here."

"I'm here." A few minutes later, Elena and Stefan were walking cross a bridge, alone.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town."

"Am I?"

"Mm-hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah."

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness."

"What makes you think that I'm sad?"

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard."

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's…it's not exactly party chit-chat."

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"Last spring…my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but...they didn't. So that's my story."

"You won't be sad forever, Elena. I like Bonnie. She seems like a good friend."

"Best friend in the world."

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us."

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more."

"And?"

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um, it wasn't…"

"Passionate?"

"No. No, it wasn't passionate…" Suddenly, Stefan's eyes began to change.

"Hey, um, are you okay? Um, Your eye, it just, it's—"

"Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink," said Stefan, leaving.

Meanwhile in the woods, Vicki Donovan was walking around in the forest alone after having a fight with Tyler and Jeremy. She turned around when she heard a noise.

"Jeremy? Is that you? Jeremy?" Fog descended around her as a woman stood behind her. Swift as lightning, she was attacked from behind.

Back by the main congregation of high school students, Stefan was walking around, looking for Elena.

"Hey! There you are," said Caroline. "Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want."

"I think you've had too much to drink," Stefan said cordially.

"Well, of course I have. So—"

"Caroline. You and me. It's not gonna happen. Sorry." Stefan left and found Elena sitting on a bench.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know," Elena smiled.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?"

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!" said Elena, seeing her drunk brother walk into the forest.

"What is it?"

"My brother."

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me."

"Need some help?"

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena yelled, following Jeremy into the woods. "Jeremy, where the hell are you going?"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Jeremy tripped and saw Vicki's body, a bloody bite mark on her neck.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy yelled.

"Oh my God!" Jeremy scooped Vicki up in his arms and he and Elena walked back to the party. "Somebody help!"

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell!" yelled Matt, Vicki's younger brother.

"What happened to her?" asked Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's son.

"Bonnie, call an ambulance!" Matt yelled.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood," said Elena. As the scene unfolded, Stefan knew something was definitely wrong and ran away into the forest toward the Salvatore Boarding House. When he entered the house, Zach, Stefan's nephew, was in the study, looking over some documents.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan walked into his bedroom and a crow flew through the balcony window. When Stefan turned around, he sighed. "Damon."

"Hello, brother," Damon smirked.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"What? I can't miss my little brother?"

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight."

"Hey, don't scold me. Scold the Vampire Queen. It was her doing, after all."

"The Qu-Queen? She's here."

"Surprise," said a voice. Stefan turned around and saw the crow on the balcony turn into Emma. "Hello, Stefan. It's been a while."

"Thirty years. That was very clumsy of you, Emma. Leaving that girl alive."

"I thought it'd be fun to play with her for a little bit," said Emma as she sauntered into the room and looked casually through Stefan's bookshelf. "I must say Stefan you have grown even more incredibly boring than you were in the 1800s. No wonder I left you for Damon when we met."

"Why are you two here?"

"We could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena," Damon smirked.

"She your new replacement for Katherine and I? Hmm?" Emma goaded.

"She's just a human. Leave her out of these games, Emma."

"You know as well as I, Stefan, that I make the rules and if I decide to turn Elena into one of my chess pieces, there's nothing you can do to stop it. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine or you for that matter."

"Well, she certainly isn't as pretty," Emma smirked.

"Tell me something, little bro. When's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asked.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" asked Damon, hitting Stefan.

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase. Let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" Stefan yelled, hitting Damon back.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Dark veins appeared underneath Stefan's eyes and his fangs unsheathed. "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan collided with Damon, throwing him out the window. However, when Stefan landed on the pavement, Damon had disappeared. Stefan got up and saw Damon and Emma leaning against the bushes, Emma's arm around Damon's neck.

"I was impressed. What do you think?" Damon asked Emma.

"I give it a six. Missing style, but pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-rawr thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games with you two, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"Do you not understand the definition of vampire?" Emma asked.

"It's not going to happen again. Not here!"

"I take that as an invitation," Damon smirked.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena."

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." When Stefan grabbed his ring from Damon and put it on his finger, Damon grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him against the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Damon left Stefan, whistling.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Matt was sitting by Vicki's hospital bed.

"Vicki. Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay," said Matt when his sister woke up. "Don't try to talk, okay? You're fine."

"Vampire," she muttered before losing consciousness.

Later that night, Emma was taking a shower in the Boarding House. She braced herself against the tile wall with one hand, her head completely immersed by the steady stream of water. Emma smiled as she sensed Damon behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked.

"It burns," Emma said, looking down at her chest to see the tattoo. Emma turned around to face Damon's blue eyes. "But I'm starting to feel better now that I'm with you."

As she smiled, she seized his lips in an intense, fiery kiss. He moaned against her and caressed her cheeks with his hands. Minutes passed before they separated. Damon kissed her neck frantically. Emma sighed and felt his hard erection pressing against her. Departing her lips, he dragged kisses down her jaw to her ear and then to her throat to the top of her breasts.

"I promise I'll fix this," Damon growled, placing a cool hand against her new body art.

"And what happens after that?" Emma asked, breathless as his touch scorched her to the marrow of her bones.

"After that, we live…Happily. Ever. After," said Damon, punctuating each word by kissing and nipping at Emma's hand and wrist. Emma smiled and their lips crashed together once more.


	2. We Come Out At Night

When Elena walked out of her room, ready to go to school, she saw Aunt Jenna looking in a mirror.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

"Depends on where you're going."

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna put her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess." Jenna then let it fall. "Boozy housewife."

"Up it is. You're feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna paused. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No."

"Yeah."

Jeremy was really outside Vicki's room in the hospital.

"You can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start till nine," said a nurse.

"I just...how is she?"

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, but she's gonna be okay, right?"

"She needs her rest. Come back later. Come on," said the nurse, escorting Jeremy out of the room.

After history class at school, Stefan and Elena were walking in the hallway near the lockers.

"I brought it. Told you," said Stefan, handing her a book.

"Wuthering Heights by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then."

"Where did you get it?"

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."

"Ah."

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no. I...but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back."

"Okay."

Down the hall, Caroline was talking to Bonnie.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Outside, near the football field, Jeremy walked up to Tyler who was talking to some girls.

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?"

"She's fine. Now get out of here."

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now," said Jeremy as he shoved Tyler.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." At the front of the school, Matt and Elena were talking about Vicki.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news," said Elena.

"Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?"

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so...we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"Vicki's lucky that she's okay," said Elena as Stefan listened into the conversation from a table.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire."

"What?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out."

"Okay, that is weird."

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asked, nodding to Stefan over by the picnic tables.

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you."

"You know, I'm...I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." When Matt walked away, Elena turned around and saw that Stefan had disappeared from the table. Inside Mr. Tanner's history classroom, Jenna was having a conference with the teacher.

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes."

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?"

"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?"

"Younger sister."

"Right."

"Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do."

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hung-over. Are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"I'm their sole guardian."

"Uh-huh. Could there be?"

"What are you suggesting, exactly?"

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens?"

"It's been tough, but, no, it's not."

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly."

Later at the hospital, Matt walked into Vicki's hospital room and saw that his sister was standing in the corner.

"Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?"

"No! No!" Vicki yelled when Matt touched her. "Get off! No! No! No!" Matt ran out of the room for a nurse. At super speed, Stefan entered the hospital room and compelled Vicki.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember."

"It's all I remember."

"An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember."

"It's all I remember." Stefan left the room just as a nurse and Matt entered the room again. Suspicious, Matt left the room after seeing who appeared to be Stefan. He followed him and Stefan entered a room with blood donors and blood bags. His face began to change and he left as quickly as possible. Matt entered the same room, looking for Stefan, but couldn't find him.

Outside the Mystic Grill, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were folding flyers for the Night of the Comet event tomorrow.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens," said Caroline skeptically as she turned her attention back to Elena. "So then what?"

"So then nothing," Elena replied.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours."

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound." Elena sat for a moment and then rose from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

At the Gilbert House, Jeremy walked into the kitchen. Jenna was waiting for him.

"I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole."

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk." Jeremy started to leave. "Hey, you! Come. Sit." Jeremy rolled his eyes and sat down. "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

"You get high?"

"Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life... reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it," said Jenna as she opened the refrigerator door, "But with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding.." Jenna closed the door and realized Jeremy had left when she wasn't looking. She sighed in irritation.

At the hospital, Matt was sleeping in a chair when Vicki threw a gelatin container at her brother.

"What the…" Matt said as he woke up.

"Finally you're awake."

"Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"I feel fine."

"Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?"

"An animal. What else could it have been?" Vicki asked as Jeremy arrived.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay."

"I...I'm gonna...I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer," said Matt as he left.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy."

"Well, you gotta get over that."

"Tyler is finally showing some interest."

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there?" Jeremy asked, looking under the bed. "No."

"It's not cool for people to know. Okay? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak."

"No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I carried you out of the woods."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

When Elena arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena knocked on the front door. A few minutes later, Emma opened the door.

"Hello," Emma said.

"Uh, is this the Salvatore residence?" Elena asked, confused.

"Yes. I'm Emma Salvatore. You must be Elena. I've heard so much about you from Stefan. I'm his sister-in-law. Please come inside." Elena entered the house.

"So if you're Stefan's sister-in-law that means…"

"I'm married to Stefan's brother. Damon! We have a guest!" Emma called out.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag," said Damon, walking down the stairs.

"Please, have a seat," said Emma, ushering Elena into the living room. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Wow. This is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste," said Damon. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over Em."

"Excuse me?"

"Stefan and I dated before I eventually married Damon," Emma explained.

"Don't forget about Katherine," Damon added.

"Right." Emma then looked at Elena's awkward face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now."

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end," said Damon.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, little brother," said Damon, sensing Stefan behind him.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over," said Stefan, glaring at Damon and Emma.

"I know. I should have called, I just—"

"Oh, don't be silly," Emma interrupted. "You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?"

"You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you," said Stefan.

"Yeah, I should probably go," said Elena, immediately realizing the three Salvatores had some issues. "It was nice to meet you, Damon, Emma."

"Great meeting you, too, Elena," Damon returned after kissing her hand.

"See you around," Emma replied as she lounged on the couch. Elena moved to leave, but Stefan, currently glaring at Damon, was blocking her way.

"Stefan…Stefan?" Stefan moved to let her pass and Elena left the tense household.

"Great gal," said Damon after the door closed. "She's got spunk."

"You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work?" Emma asked, sauntering over toward Stefan as Damon sat down, enjoying Emma's taunting. "Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena here?"

"Were you worried, Stefan? I have a question for you. Why is it you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?" Emma asked.

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it," Emma whispered in Stefan's ear. Stefan then grabbed Emma's arm. At super speed, Damon ripped Stefan away from Emma, pushing him to the floor.

"Don't. Touch. Her."

"If anyone's playing games, it's you, brother. How long are you going to keep using Emma! Can't you see, Em? You are just his Katherine replacement." Growling, Emma kicked Stefan in the stomach.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand!"

"I will never leave, Emma," Damon added. "Not unless she asks me to. Unlike you, I have no desire to be close to Katherine."

"What is this? Why are you two here?" Stefan asked. "Revenge? I screwed you over, so now you're going to do the same to me?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon smirked and left the room with Emma.

That night at the Gilbert House, Elena and Jenna were preparing dinner.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues."

"Well, at least it's a couple ex-girlfriends. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues," said Jenna as Jeremy entered the house.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it. You were cool. And so that's...that's cool.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna said throwing an apple at Jeremy as he walked up the stairs.

"Ow! Why? Why...why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jenna sighed.

The next day, Elena and Bonnie were handing out pamphlets for the Night of the Comet in the Mystic Falls Town Square.

"He didn't call, huh?"

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship."

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?"

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there."

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan was getting dressed for the night of the comet celebration.

"What are Damon and Emma doing here? Why did they come home?" Zach Salvatore asked.

"'Cause I came home. They want to make my life miserable. That's how Damon enjoys his."

"Well, they're putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't. I took care of her."

"You're sure?"

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon."

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it."

"Is she worth it, Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?" Stefan's silence was all the answer Zach needed.

At the Mystic Grill, Jeremy ran into Vicki.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?"

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I hurt."

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?"

"The kid stuff. Nothing with an 'o' in it. I think they were on to me." They both laughed and Jeremy gave her some pills.

"Here. Knock yourself out, literally."

"Thanks, Jer."

"So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few," said Vicki as Tyler approached them.

"Hey, Vick. How you feeling?"

"Like you care," said Vicki as she left. Tyler noticed Jeremy looking at him mockingly.

"What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?"

Outside after greeting Matt, Elena turned around to see Stefan behind her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi." Elena walked away, still bothered by how Stefan acted yesterday.

"You know that comet…" said Stefan from behind Elena, "It's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone."

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil."

"I think it's just a ball of...snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing."

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay?"

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother."

"We're not close. It's, uh...it's complicated."

"Always. He told me about your exs, Emma and Katherine."

"That was a long time ago."

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt," said Elena, the death of her parents still raw.

"Elena..."

"It's okay, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's okay. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but then the sun came up and reality set in. So..." Elena walked away.

Inside the Mystic Grill, Damon and Emma were having a drink when Vicki saw them and walked over to get a closer look.

"I know you," she said to Emma.

"Well, that's unfortunate."

"Um…I don't…I don't know how, but…your face. Excuse me. Sorry." Vicki left and walked into the restroom.

"Emma, can I play with her?" Damon asked, finishing off her scotch.

"I don't see why not. We might as well have some fun since we're out and about," Emma giggled.

In the restroom, Vicki was taking some pills and when she looked into the mirror, Damon was behind her. She screamed as he attacked her. Later, Jeremy approached Elena and her friends.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us," said Tyler.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

"Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked, concerned.

"She's never gonna go for you," said Tyler.

"She already did. Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right."

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked.

"There's no way," Tyler added.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," said Jeremy.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back," said Bonnie, leaving with Caroline.

"I'll check the square," said Matt.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy added.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me," said Elena, pulling Jeremy to the side. "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing."

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!"

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me."

"I vote for none of the above," said Jeremy before walking away. Outside, Matt ran into Stefan.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Have you seen my sister?"

"No. Sorry."

"I can't find her. She's missing."

"I'll keep an eye out for her," said Stefan as he started to leave.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting."

"Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her." With his enhanced hearing, Stefan heard a scream nearby, followed by Damon and Vicki's voices.

"You really have to stop screaming."

"No, please, stop. Don't..."

"Shh. I got you."

"Excuse me," said Stefan as he left. Stefan looked around and saw Damon and Vicki on the ledge of a building, Emma nearby. Stefan jumped onto the roof.

"Not bad. I don't think I've ever seen you jump so high. Have you been eating bunnies?" Emma smirked.

"Let the human go," said Stefan.

"Really? Okay." Damon pulled Vicki toward the edge of the roof.

"No, no, no!" yelled Stefan. Rolling his eyes, Damon threw Vicki to Stefan.

"Relax. We don't need her to be dead, but…you might," said Emma, getting an idea. "Vicki, what attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal."

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire."

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" Vicki yelled at Emma.

"Wrong! It was Stefan. Stefan Salvatore did this to you. He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster," said Damon, approaching Vicki and compelling her.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this," Stefan pleaded.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon pulled the bandage off Vicki's neck and threw her into Stefan's arms. "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that. You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

"You always were melodramatic, Stef," Emma muttered. "I'm bored, Damon. This isn't fun anymore."

"Come here, sweetheart. It's okay." Damon whispered into Vicki's ear, removing his compulsion.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open," said Vicki, perfectly fine.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good," Vicki replied, leaving.

"It's good to be home. Think we might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon asked.

"What are you two up to?"

"You have no idea of the game we're about to play," said Emma.

"Which is for us to know and for you to...dot dot dot," Damon smirked. They then jumped off the roof of the building into an alley, disappearing into the night, Damon's arm wrapped around Emma's shoulders.

Later, Stefan walked into the Mystic Grill. Matt approached him.

"She said you found her wandering around."

"Yeah."

"So, um, thanks."

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline asked Bonnie at another table.

"Yeah," said Bonnie as Stefan approached them.

"Have you guys seen Elena?"

"I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her...I said so," said Bonnie as she handed Stefan a piece of paper. When Stefan touched her hand, she received a vision.

"You okay?"

"What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Bonnie hurriedly walked away.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing."

At the Gilbert House, Elena walked into Jeremy's room and saw Jenna searching through her brother's stuff.

"What are you doing?"

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?"

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."

"You got Tannered. Been there."

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers.' Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna."

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" Jenna smiled and nodded.

Later at the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena rang the bell and Stefan answered the door.

"Hi," Stefan greeted.

"Hey."

"Would you like to come in?"

"The comet's actually this way." Elena walked out onto the porch and Stefan followed her. "Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier."

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things...I didn't like it."

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was ten. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

"What would you write?"

"I would write...'Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that...' I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that the world's just going to come crashing down, and I don't know if I can survive that."

"Do you want to know what I would write? 'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in.' Well, this is reality. Right here." Elena smiled and they kissed.

Meanwhile in the dark forests of Mystic Falls, a man and a woman were camping in the forest when fog descended around their tent.

"Hey. Did you hear that?" the woman asked hearing a noise as they kissed.

"Hear what?"

"I heard thunder."

"There's no thunder."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not gonna rain, sweetie. Listen, I...got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move."

"Stay dry."

"It's not gonna rain." A few minutes later, the woman heard a dripping noise on the tent.

"I knew it! I told you it was gonna rain!" said the woman as she left the tent. Taking a flashlight, the woman looked up and saw her boyfriend in a tree, blood dripping on the tent. She screamed and ran toward her car. She frantically tried to open the door, but it was locked. Suddenly, the car beeped as the doors unlocked. She looked around nervously and Emma dropped from the trees, killing her.

As she fed, Damon walked through the forest to the car, looking in awe as Emma fed. Watching Emma feed was one of the most arousing things he had ever encountered. His arms wound around her waist. The woman Emma was feeding on fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Emma turned around and pressed Damon into a tree, kissing him desperately. Smirking, Damon switched their positions and at super speed, he was inside her. Emma was as addictive as blood. He always hungered for her.

"God, Emma," Damon groaned as he felt how tight she was. It had been too long since they'd had sex. No other words needed to be exchanged. He loved Emma like this right after a feed. So animalistic, so free. Damon smirked as he thrusted and Emma moaned in pleasure. Their lips collided in a fury and Damon knew he'd kill anyone who thought to touch her. Even his brother. She was his. Their love was intense and passionate and at times violent. And neither of them would give it up for the world.

Damon picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. There were no words to describe the feelings Emma felt. Her mate was back. Things were the way they were supposed to be. Nothing mattered if Damon was with her, not even her own impending doom. All she wanted was this moment, this passion, this love. Damon groaned as Emma met every thrust he gave. Some short and sweet, others deep and violent. He was the perfect lover and knew exactly what Emma liked and what she needed. As she screamed in desire, thrashing like the animal she was, they both came, growling into the night. Within seconds, they collapsed on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

"Oh my God. It's been too fucking long," Emma gasped as Damon swept her hair across her back and studied the utter perfection of her beauty.

"I love you," Damon whispered as he caressed her shoulder.

"I love you too. Forever."

"It won't be forever," Damon said, a deep sadness piercing his eyes as he looked at the tattoo on Emma's chest. It had grown slightly to her shoulder. "The infection is spreading."

"Vampire possession parasites. Malachs," Emma sighed. "For a normal vampire, they'd drive the infected insane, but for me, one of the strongest vampires to ever exist, they consume me from the inside out. They're nothing but a pain in the ass. I've never had to drink this much blood before…unless I really wanted to."

"You know we're only hunting this much so your healing factor can repair the damage the malach is causing to your organs."

"I know."

"Not to mention, it is very hot when you feed. Emma…if I lose you…" Emma placed her hand on Damon's face.

"Don't worry. I trust you. Completely. This plan will work." They then kissed softly, the stars and moon the only light over them.


	3. Hang You From The Heavens

Stefan exited his shower, having washed away the sweat from football practice. Damon was sitting at a desk, reading Stefan's journal, his feet propped up on the table.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many..." Stefan ripped the diary out of Damon's hands. "Adjectives."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon tried to keep a straight face, but it was impossible. "Oh, you should have seen your face."

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way,'" said Damon, playing with a feather on Stefan's desk. "She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... Simmer down, I didn't even go near her. Emma's enough for me as is. Ooh, that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."

Later, it was very quiet at the Gilbert house dining room table as Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie ate together. Bonnie had been acting all weird around Stefan and Elena desperately wanted Bonnie to like her new boyfriend.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" asked Elena, breaking the silence.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches." Stefan immediately perked up at the mention of witches. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

"Well, it's certainly interesting," said Stefan. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are," Bonnie agreed proudly as the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," said Elena as she rose from her chair and answered the door. Emma and Damon were outside.

"Damon, Emma," Elena said.

"Stefan told me you two were doing dinner so we brought dessert," said Emma, holding out a cake.

"Hope you don't mind," Damon added.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Stefan walking to the door.

"Waiting for Elena to invite us in," Damon responded.

"Oh, yeah, you can—"

"No, no, no. They can't, uh... they can't stay. Can you, Damon, Emma?" Stefan interrupted. "We're just... finishing up."

"It's fine. Just come on in," said Elena. With a smirk, Damon entered the house.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena," Emma said, entering the house as well.

"Thank you," Elena returned after shooting Stefan a "what is wrong with you" look. When dessert was distributed, the group congregated in the living room.

"I can't believe you got on the team so late in the game, but good for you. Go for it," said Emma.

"That's what I always tell him," Damon added. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it. I'm just glad he's getting out of the house. That depressive phase Stefan went through was starting to worry me."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Danib."

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring up old memories."

About a half-hour passed before Elena decided to clean up the kitchen, Emma joining her.

"One more."

"Oh thank you," said Elena as Emma handed Elena a glass. She dropped it, but quickly caught it. "Nice save."

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Earlier, did Damon mean... Katherine?"

"Partially. You'll have to excuse Damon if he seems a little harsh at times on his brother," Emma answered, placing a plate in the dishwasher.

"What happened between them?"

"Damon and I were together at the time, engaged actually. Katherine Pierce came to stay with their family after her parents died. Soon after she moved in, she started to date Stefan. However, she took a liking to Damon as well and Stefan had from the beginning been enamored with me. Katherine and Stefan hatched a plot to break us up. They both did horrible things to us. Stefan manipulated me, filled my head with all these lies until finally it worked and I turned against Damon. He went to Katherine for comfort. When we both realized what had happened, Damon wanted to strangle Katherine. But she was taken away before he had the chance. She died a few years ago."

"How?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire. After that, Damon and I realized the only people we could trust were each other. You should know, Elena, that Stefan can be quite the cunning and manipulative liar."

"Stefan is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know? You've only known him for what? A few weeks? I've known him for years."

"Hey. Need some help?" asked Bonnie, entering the kitchen.

"Sure, why not?" said Emma. Meanwhile in Elena's living room, Stefan and Damon were talking heatedly.

"All right, you've had your fun. You got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go," Stefan ordered.

"That's not a problem. Because...we've been invited in, and we'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and we'll do with your little cheerleader whatever we want to do. Because that is normal for us."

The next night, the football game at Mystic Falls High was about to begin. Elena was walking to her car to get her jacket. After retrieving the clothing, she turned around to see Damon in front of her.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I'm hiding from Emma."

"And why is that?"

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"That could be a sign."

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable," Damon said, noticing the tension in Elena's shoulders. "That's not my intention."

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me."

"Excuse me?"

Damon began to compel Elena, "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now...you want to kiss me." Suddenly, Elena slapped him.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it."

Fifteen minutes later, Emma found Stefan talking to Matt. She hid in the shadows, listening in to the conversation.

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked Stefan, having seen Stefan stop the fight between Jeremy and Tyler.

"Oh, yeah. I'm good."

"Uh, what you did back there...you had Jeremy's back."

"Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him."

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick."

"Had your reasons."

"No excuse." Matt held out his hand and Stefan shook it. "Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." When Matt left, Emma clapped.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'"

"Not tonight. I'm done with you two." Stefan turned around to leave, but Emma appeared in front of him.

"Nice trick with Elena. Damon couldn't get in her head. I admit I was a bit surprised. Where'd you get the vervain?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess he could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her."

"No. You're not gonna hurt her."

"No?"

"You won't kill her because as much as you want to hide it, you haven't turned it off. When we last saw each other, I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then kill me."

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. You and Damon. After 145 years. You won't do anything to hurt me because I know deep down that you have feelings for me."

"Wow. You really are delusional. Oh, Steffy, if that's my humanity…then what's this?" Emma asked seeing Coach Tanner exit the locker room. She sped toward Tanner at enhanced speed and fed on him, killing him in the process.

"No!"

"Be warned, Stefan. Anyone, anytime, any place."

After the football game was canceled, Damon watched over Elena as she slept. He gently touched her face, trailing a finger down from her cheekbone to her chin. She was so much like the Emma he met when he was human, the Emma that hadn't turned cold after he'd become foolishly obsessed with Katherine. He left her bedroom when Elena roused. As he walked down the street away from the Gilbert house, he smiled, remembering an old memory of him and Emma in 1864.

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

The thudding of horse hooves were overshadowed by the laughter of Damon and Emma. Emma slowed her black mare and dismounted by an old willow tree. Damon quickly left his horse and tackled her to the ground.

"I've got you now," Damon whispered.

"Yes, you do. I can't believe your father agreed."

"Me neither. He probably thinks marrying you is the only good thing I've done, but honestly I don't care what he thinks. As long as I get to be with you forever."

"Damon," Emma said, casting her eyes away.

"You promised."

"I know I did. I promised I'd turn you, but you don't know what it's like being what I am. Forever is a very long time, love."

"Not long enough. I never want to be without you."

"Neither do I. You made me feel again. You saved me."

"If we're going to be together, you have to turn me, Emma."

"I know."

"And you should do it before I leave for battle. Promise me."

"I promise. I love you, Damon Salvatore."

"And I love you, Emmalyne Petrova." And as the sun began to set over Mystic Falls, they kissed.


	4. Personal Jesus

Stefan woke up with a gasp as he recovered from a horrible dream in which Damon had killed Elena.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get inside your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon?" Angry, Stefan sped from the bed and threw a knife from a table at Emma. It hit her square in the chest. Emma pulled it out with ease. "All right. I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. 'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'"

"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"Damon and I've decided to stay a while. And we're just having way too much fun here with you and Elena."

"Can't touch her now."

"Well, the vervain keeps us out of her head. Take it from me, Stefan. Some girls don't need Damon's persuasion. Some girls just can't resist his good looks, style, charm." Suddenly, Emma stabbed Stefan in the stomach. It clearly hurt Stefan more than it did Emma as Stefan fell to the floor. "This is Prada, Stef. Expect a bill."

When Emma left the room, Stefan removed the knife and his wound slowly began to heal. When Emma walked into the bedroom she shared with Damon, she began picking out dresses for the Founder's Party tonight.

"Stefan ruined another one of my blouses," Emma complained.

"Want me to kick his ass?" Damon asked as he sifted through an Anne Rice novel.

"No. I already gave him a warning," said Emma as she pulled on a yellow dress.

"No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue," Damon said.

"Not everything's about you, dear."

"Blue goes better with your skin tone," Damon reasoned.

"Hmm. Yeah. You're right. As usual," Emma smiled. Damon pulled Emma onto the bed and kissed her neck. "You can be very sweet when you want to be."

"Yes, I can be sweet. But only for you," Damon said before he kissed his wife.

Later that day, Emma was rifling through a notebook in the parlor when Zach entered the room.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Humans. So hopelessly ignorant and foolish. Why Stefan wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?"

"Why are you here, Emma?"

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family is important to me."

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Suddenly, Emma sped to Zach, grabbing him by the throat.

"You are in no position to question me."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Zach choked out.

"This is not upset, Zach," Emma smiled. "If I was upset, your head would be on the other side of the room."

"What's going on?" said Stefan, entering the room, as Emma dropped the human in her arms.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time," said Emma, leaving, but not before giving Zach a pat on the back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?"

"I see it. All right, Zach, I see it."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop them, and I can't do that."

"Vervain could weaken them if they ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand."

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon made sure of that. The little I had, I gave to Elena." Zach walked Stefan down to the cellar and opened a door full of purple plants. "You've been growing it."

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling me. Why?"

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."

Later, Damon stood in front of Stefan's mirror at the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon asked.

"Why are you even going?"

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember? Besides, I think it'll be interesting being in the same room with the people who tried to kill Emma and successfully killed Katherine. Someone should suffer, don't you think?"

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time." Stefan took a sip of scotch. "My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?"

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness."

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." Damon walked over to the desk when he noticed a tin photograph of Katherine and Emma sitting on the tabletop. He smiled at the memory. "1864. Good times." Before taking a sip of his drink, he surreptitiously smelled it, discovering it was filled with vervain. He dumped the scotch on the floor. "I admire your efforts, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. I learned from the best, Stefan. There's a reason Emma's survived for a millennia. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do? And there's nothing you can do to stop me." Damon then left the house. After Stefan dressed, he walked down the stairs to meet Zach.

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry. I thought it would work."

"I wasn't counting on it."

"You knew it would fail?"

"Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon."

"I doubled what I put in the scotch," said Zach, handing Stefan a vial full of a clear liquid.

After Emma and Damon were invited into the Lockwood mansion for the Founder's Party, they walked upstairs.

"Watch the door," said Damon as he picked up a box in the corner of a room, opened it, and pulled out an amber crystal from a secret compartment.

"Oh, it's been such a long time since I've seen that crystal," Emma said.

"Come on. We got what we came for. Now it's time for a little fun." Downstairs, Stefan and Elena walked into a room containing various historical documents. Elena started to read the first registry of the Founder's Party.

"'The founding families of Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually," said Damon, entering the room with Emma.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan interrupted.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me. Could I just borrow your date?" Emma asked.

"Oh, uh..." said Elena.

"I don't really dance."

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all," said Damon.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

"It's up to Stefan."

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer," said Emma, dragging Stefan out of the room.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?"

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The Battle of Willow Creek."

"Right."

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed—they weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just...I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too."

Damon and Elena walked outside of the room to meet Stefan and Emma by the bar outside the Lockwood Mansion.

"What'd we miss?" said Damon.

"We were just chatting."

"Come on, Emmy. I believe I owe you a dance," said Damon, pulling Emma onto the dance floor for a slow waltz.

"Did it work?" Emma asked.

"Oh yes. She's already taken the bait. Humans. So predictable," said Damon before he kissed Emma romantically.

"They're so cute together," said Elena next to Stefan.

"If you say so. I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy."

"No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine. So tell me about her. What happened?"

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same."

"Thank you," Stefan nodded.

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me."

"Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena."

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine and Emma."

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me."

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me."

"Well, then I guess it's working." Elena walked away. Stefan looked at Damon and Emma and saw them smirking at him.

Later in the evening, Emma and Damon were having a drink out on the lawn.

"To good plans and even better partners," Damon toasted. Emma smiled and their glass clinked. They took a sip and they both fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Damon groaned.

"Vervain," Emma wheezed.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink…so I spiked everyone's." Damon and Emma groaned in pain and then fell unconscious. As swiftly as they had been taken down, Stefan left the party with his brother and former love.

After the Founder's Party had come to a close, Mayor Lockwood, his wife, Carol, Sheriff Forbes, and Logan Fell congregated in one of the back rooms.

"Thank you for staying so late," said the Mayor.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Liz Forbes asked.

"Elena claims it's packed away in her parents' things," said Carol.

"I can get it," said Logan.

"Good. We're going to need it," the Sheriff replied.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked.

"Five bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain."

"They've come back," Logan added ominously.


	5. So Cold

Emma woke to a musty smell and Damon weakly talking to Stefan. She looked around and saw she was inside the Salvatore Cellar in a holding cell.

"Where's my ring?" Damon groaned.

"Won't be needing it anymore. I took yours and Emma's."

"How long have we been here?"

"Three days."

"What are you doing?" Emma moaned.

"You told me a story once about how during the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if we don't...feed on blood," said Emma.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

"So what, you're just going to leave us in the basement, forever?"

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in fifty years, we can reevaluate."

"I'm stronger than you think, little boy," Emma warned.

"But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. It didn't have to be this way."

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon asked.

"Not particularly."

"You won. You got the bad guys. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

"The beauty of you two in there and me out here...is that I can walk away." Stefan left Damon and Emma and walked up to the kitchen where Zach was having a cup of coffee.

"They're awake. Weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. I'm not sure how dangerous they still might be," said Stefan.

"You're going to school?" asked Zach as Stefan grabbed his school bag.

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

"Why haven't you called her?"

"What am I suppose to do? Feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something."

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it."

At the Mystic Grill, Elena was playing pool with Matt while she waited to meet with Stefan.

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up," Elena complained.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird."

"Yeah," said Elena as she checked her phone.

"How late is he?"

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you," said Elena as she hit the cue ball.

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything."

"Okay. Here goes…what do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

"Why? What's he done?"

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more."

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?"

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?"

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy."

So you think I'm just being paranoid?"

"I think you should talk to him," said Matt as Stefan appeared.

"Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late," said Stefan to Elena.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I got held up."

"Is everything okay?"

"There was this thing with my uncle."

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?"

"Okay. You two have fun," said Matt, leaving.

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable."

"What was unavoidable?" Stefan didn't respond and Elena, fed up, went to leave.

"Elena, please..."

"No, Stefan. Don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" asked Elena as an old man walked up to Stefan.

"I know you. My God," said the man.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked.

"I know you. How can it be?"

"I think you have the wrong person, sir."

"You haven't aged a day."

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we…can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that okay?" asked Stefan as he pushed Elena toward the door.

"Wait, what was that?" Elena asked.

"I…I don't know. Uh, nothing."

"Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." Elena then left.

That night at the Gilbert house, Elena was lounging on her bed, depressed. Jeremy walked in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Is Vicki in there?"

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable."

"Well, you should go get something to eat." Elena walked down the stairs and heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Jenna? Jenna?" Elena opened the sliding doors and saw Stefan. "Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish."

"You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine."

"Stefan..."

"Katherine was...the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. And Emma was…is special. I was in love with her. And I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... is not being able to make it right before Katherine died. I miss Katherine, but...I'm no longer crippled by her loss. And Emma, well, I've learned to accept things for what they are. I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, 'The Great Gatsby,' his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past fifty years, but I Love Lucy is all-time. 'The Loving cup' episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again."

"Here, let me," said Elena as she began to chop the garlic.

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song." Elena giggled. "Easy."

"I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too."

"Are you kidding? I love garlic."

"Ow! Ahh," said Elena as she cut her finger with the knife.

"You okay?" Stefan then noticed he had blood on his hand.

"Yeah. Think so." Elena walked to the sink to wash her hand and looked in the window. She saw Stefan's face transform. "Your face…"

"I…I, uh, I think I got something in my eye," said Stefan as he turned around.

"Stefan. Hey. Stefan!" Stefan turned back around and his face looked completely normal. "Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations."

"Part of your charm," said Stefan as Elena kissed him.

The next day by the school parking lot, Elena encountered the old man she and Stefan had bumped into yesterday.

"That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?"

"Well, I…I thought it was somebody I knew."

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where did you think you'd seen him before?"

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?"

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zach?"

"No. Joseph."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago."

"Are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother…"

"Damon?"

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore. There was a girl too. Emma was her name, I think."

"When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." Elena was shocked by this new information. She quickly left to meet Jenna who was talking to Logan over by the news van.

"Your car was done an hour ago," said Elena.

"You're saying that out loud why?

"Hi. Elena, right?" Logan asked. "I think I met you once when you were nine."

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together," said Jenna.

"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress."

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?" Elena asked.

"If I do her a favor, will I get back in your good graces?" Logan asked.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both."

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house."

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers."

"Ooh. What do you need?"

"Do you have access to old news stories? Say, fifties?"

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything."

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver."

"Heading there now. Let's go."

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left," said Elena to Jenna. Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding House, Emma rose with ease from the floor.

"We've waited long enough. It should be night time by now. Get ready to run when I tell you."

"How are you not desiccating? The vervain," said Damon as Emma broke the heel of one of her shoes and dug the heel into the cement gluing two bricks from the wall together.

"Ever since the 1500s, I've been putting vervain in my tea. I've built up a tolerance to it."

"You were faking it?" Damon asked surprised.

"Don't get me wrong. The vervain still burns like a bitch, but it doesn't incapacitate me," said Emma. "When we get out of here, you're going on a vervain-blood diet."

"What are you doing?"

"About fifty years ago, I hid something here." Emma removed the brick and pulled out a small box, hidden in the wall. "Another daylight ring." Emma placed the ring on her hand. "It'll do until I get my original one back."

"You wouldn't happen to have another one of those would you?"

"No. We'll have to get both our rings back the hard way. That's why I waited to do this."

Emma removed her other shoe and stuck her arm out of the window. She used the heel of the shoe to pull open the latch.

"Thank God for heels," said Emma as she opened the door.

"No!" Zach yelled running down the stairs. But it was too late. Emma immediately appeared in front of Zach and snapped his neck.

"Stupid human. Come on. Let's get some blood. I'm starving," Emma said, helping Damon up.

At the news station, Logan showed Elena the archives room.

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?"

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened…at the old Salvatore boarding house." Suddenly, Logan's cell phone rang. "Sorry, one second. Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there. I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need."

"Okay."

"Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?"

"You got it."

"All right. Good luck." Once Logan left, Elena started sifting through some old video footage.

"This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Okay, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?" said the reporter on the video. The camera zoomed in and Elena saw Stefan in the background. Elena was shocked.

Later, Vicki was out in the cemetery with some of her drugged up friends when she saw Emma leaning against one of the cars.

"Can I help you?" Vicki asked.

"Sure." Suddenly, Emma pounced on Vicki and violently bit her, but did not drink. She pulled Vicki's body over to Damon who was sitting on the ground, resting.

"Drink. And there's a lot more where that came from." Swiftly, Damon bit into Vicki's neck and guzzled down her blood to negate the poisonous vervain in his system while Emma occupied herself with one of Vicki's friends, needing the blood to remove the vervain from her system and heal her damaged organs from the malach.

Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan, having seen the aftermath of Damon and Emma's escape, grabbed a stake and ran to the door. When he opened the door, Elena was there.

"What are you?" she asked.


	6. Heavy In Your Arms

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Stefan waited on the doorstep of his home as a carriage arrived in front of the house. A servant helped a young woman out of the vehicle. Stefan was shocked by the woman's appearance. She looked exactly like Emma.

"You must be Miss Petrova," said Stefan approaching the woman.

"Pierce."

"Oh. Forgive me. You are Miss Emma's twin sister, aren't you?" Katherine inwardly scowled. Emma was here? Great, just great.

"Yes, we are sisters, but our parents are divorced. I took my mother's surname while Emma took our father's," Katherine smoothly lied.

"I see. You have my sympathies, Miss Pierce."

"Please, call me Katherine," Katherine smiled. She liked this man already. Not only was he incredibly handsome, but so well mannered. Of course who would expect anything less from a Salvatore? "I'd like to see my sister."

"Miss Emma and my brother went for a ride. They should be back any minute now. I could show you to the stables."

"That would be lovely." After a brisk walk, Stefan and Katherine saw Emma and Damon kissing against the barn wall. Stefan looked very uncomfortable and it didn't go unnoticed by Katherine. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma noticed Katherine.

"I think we're embarrassing your brother, love," Emma smirked. Damon looked at Stefan and then saw Katherine. He was shocked at the resemblance and curious. He knew Katherine wasn't Emma's sister, but how was it possible? For these two girls to look exactly alike. "Hello, sister."

"Emma. You've been…busy."

"Come. I have so much to tell you," Emma smirked. Unknown to the brothers, Katherine was trembling in fear. It was known among the vampire community that Emma had a strong dislike for Katherine. The two vampires walked away, leaving the boys in awe. But before they turned the corner, Emma turned around to look at Damon and placed a finger on her lips. Damon knew then Emma would explain everything…later, preferably when they were in bed.

_Mystic Falls, 2009_

"What are you?" Elena demanded.

"You know," said Stefan resignedly.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible. It can't be."

"Everything you know...and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"What are you?"

"I'm a vampire," Stefan admitted.

"I shouldn't have come," said Elena as she tried to run away.

"No. Please," said Stefan appearing in front of Elena.

"How did you do that?"

"Please don't be afraid of me. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand."

"Let me go!"

"Elena, please." Elena rushed for her car and drove away. When she arrived at her house, she ran into her room where Stefan was waiting. "Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me."

"All those animal attacks, those people who died—"

"No. That was Damon and Emma!"

"What?"

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but they do! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody."

"How can you ask me that?"

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me."

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!"

"I never wanted this," said Stefan before leaving.

At the cemetery, Damon was burning the bodies he had fed on. He found a cellphone in one of his victims' pockets and threw it to Emma. She immediately dialed Stefan.

"Hello?"

"I want our rings back," she demanded.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the sizzler. We had the buffet. Where's our rings?"

"I don't have them. Where are you? What have you done?"

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked Damon and I in the basement and starved us, so whatever we've done, whoever we've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where are the rings?"

"I gave them to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him." Emma thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Ah, you almost got me. Where are they?"

"I'll get them back, but I need time."

"What, did you FedEx them to Rome! Where are they? I want the rings, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's."

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get the rings back?"

"Just get them," Emma said before hanging up. "I hate your brother."

"Welcome to the club," Damon said as he walked over to Vicki and poured alcohol on her to burn her body, but she began to cough. "You just don't wanna die, do you?"

The next morning, Elena asked Stefan to meet with her at the Grill.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google 'vampire,' you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know."

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue."

"We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon or Emma. It can be very powerful. It allows our mind compulsion to be stronger."

"Compulsion?"

"If a human isn't wearing or drinking vervain, a vampire can compel them to do or forget things."

"Are there any others, aside from you, Emma, and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that."

"Elena...give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

Meanwhile at the cemetery, Logan Fell had arrived to witness the charred bodies Sheriff Forbes and her deputies had found.

"Never smelled one this bad before," said Logan, covering his nose with a handkerchief.

"It tried to cover its tracks."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings."

"We know who they are?"

"Doc'll have to check their dental records."

"What story should I run?"

"Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch."

"I got the Gilbert watch."

"Good," said the Sheriff as one of her deputies arrived.

"Found this in the brush about 10 yards away." He showed her Vicki Donovan's ID.

"Vicki Donovan."

"You know her?" Logan asked.

"I went to high school with her mother."

"Think she's one of these?"

"I hope not."

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Vicki was lying on the sofa, resting, while Emma left a message on Stefan's phone.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me the rings! Damn it."

As she hung up, Damon saw Vicki bleeding out onto the couch. "Aw, don't get blood on the couch! Please? I got you good, didn't I? Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this." Damon bit into his wrist and put the wound against her mouth. She struggled at first, but then began to drink his blood. "Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it."

"You going to be okay if I go out?"

"Get the rings."

Near the old Salvatore grounds, Elena was driving through the woods, Stefan in the passenger seat.

"Stop here."

"What are we doing here?" asked Elena, exiting her car.

"I want to show you something."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"This...didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home."

"It looks so..."

"Old? It's because it is," said Stefan wistfully.

"Wait. How long have you..."

"I've been seventeen years old since 1864."

"Oh my God."

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I...we were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends."

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" asked Stefan as he and Damon ran out of the house, Damon holding a football.

"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" asked Stefan as Katherine and Emma exited the house, Katherine in a blue dress, Emma in red.

"Who needs rules?" asked Emma.

"Mind if we join you?" Katherine asked.

"Uh, well, you could, uh, you could get hurt. Brother likes to play rough," said Stefan to Emma.

"Somehow I think that you play rougher. Come along, Katherine," Emma smiled as she snatched the ball from Stefan and she and Katherine ran away toward the gardens.

"Why are you just standing there?" Damon asked. "Those are two women who clearly want to be chased. If you won't do it, I will." They both chased after the women.

_Mystic Falls, 2009_

"You knew Katherine and Emma in 1864?" Elena asked. "Damon made it seem like…"

"Damon was trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because you loved the same woman 145 years ago?"

"Katherine and Emma. They weren't just any girls. They were vampires. Emma's the oldest vampire I know, over a thousand years. They were exciting, fascinating and the only thing I knew back then was that I wanted Emma. And I used Katherine to do it."

"So Damon was upset."

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even. What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. Same could be said about Katherine. She compelled both Damon and I to fall in love with her."

"What about Emma? How does she fit into all of this?"

"That is a very good question," said Emma, walking out of the woods.

"How did you…"

"Oh please," Emma cut off Stefan. "You're so predictable, Stef. So nostalgic. Hand them over." Stefan sighed and pulled Damon and Emma's rings from underneath one of the Salvatore Mansion ruins. He threw both of the rings to Emma and she caught them. "Thank you. So are you going to tell her? Or should I? You really should get your information from a more reliable source, Elena."

"What happened?" Elena pressed.

"I came to the Salvatore's first. For Damon and I, it was love at first sight. We planned on getting married. Enter Katherine. She wanted both Stefan and Damon for herself. She's selfish that way. She compelled them both. Made them suppress their feelings for me. I was quite heartbroken when Damon left me after he returned from the war for Katherine. That bitch even turned them...before I even had a chance. I was never able to keep my promise to Damon. Katherine wanted them to stay with her, be tied to her. Forever."

"Didn't work out that way, but…it looks like we're stuck with each other like it or not," Stefan added.

"It's obvious you hate Stefan, Emma. Why?"

"It was Stefan's idea to offer refuge for another woman victimized by the horrors of the Civil War. And it was Stefan who betrayed his brother. I've been around a long time, Elena. My past is one dark blur of blood and hatred and betrayal. I've seen things. Done horrible things no human should ever know. But out of all the pain I've caused, nothing compares to the manner in which Damon was turned…I would never wish that on anyone," Emma said, glaring at Stefan. It was obvious Stefan had something to do with the way Damon was turned. "Before I leave, I'll give you a piece of advice that I suggest you take to heart."

"And why should I listen?"

"I was happy as a human. Never as a vampire…until I met Damon that is. You're young. Still learning the ways of the world. You shouldn't ever go through the pain that a vampire has to endure to survive. Elena, humans that hang out with vampires for too long either end up turned…or dead." In a blur, Emma left the forest.

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was dancing with Vicki, who was fully awake, healed, and compelled.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete," said Vicki. "He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering."

"Your life is so pathetic."

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank."

"You are so damaged."

"Yep."

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem."

"Nope, none."

"I think I know what can help you."

"And what's that?"

"Death." He snapped Vicki's neck and she crumpled to the ground, dead. After a few minutes, Vicki woke up, in transition.

"Hmm. Look at what you made," Emma smiled, walking into the room.

"You're back." She threw Damon his ring and replaced the ring she had on her hand with the original. "I got bored."

"What happened? We were dancing, and then…"

"Then I killed you."

"What?"

"You're dead," Emma said.

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

"You're wasted."

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky."

"Okay, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

"Come on. Move."

"See? You're already starting to fall apart."

"And I'm going home now."

"Let her go," said Emma. "She's still processing."

"Okay, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah, whatever."

"We should follow. Make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble," said Emma after Vicki left.

Later that night in the woods, the Sheriff and Logan had organized a party to hunt down the vampires in town. Liz's cellphone rang as her deputies walked through the forest.

"Yeah?"

"I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery," said Logan, using a vampire hunting compass.

"Headed your way."

At the old cemetery, Stefan was searching for Vicki and found her by an old building, crying.

"Vicki?" Stefan asked.

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back."

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you."

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll fade quickly...and then it'll all just be over."

"I'll be dead."

"Hey."

"I don't want this."

"I know. It'll be okay. You're gonna be okay. I can help you."

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?"

"Okay." Suddenly, gunshots rang through the trees and Stefan fell to the floor, hurt. Logan approached Stefan and as he was about to stake him, Emma appeared and bit Logan, killing him. Damon walked from the opposite end of the woods and pulled the bullet out of Stefan.

"It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me."

"No!" yelled Stefan as he witnessed Vicki drinking Logan's blood.

"I'm sorry," said Vicki as she took off into the forest.

"Oops," Emma muttered, not really caring. Emma then noticed something shining in the darkness. It was the vampire compass from 1864. "Well, I'll be damned." She took the compass and left with Stefan.


	7. If I Was Your Vampire

It was very late when Damon, Emma, and Stefan prowled the streets looking for Vicki. They knew she'd be getting hungry soon and Stefan wanted to make sure he stopped her before she killed someone. They walked into the high school parking lot and saw Vicki about to attack Tyler. Emma quickly pulled her off of him just in time.

"Let go of me!" the new vampire screamed.

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked.

"You don't talk," said Damon.

"Screw you, dude."

"'Dude' really?, 'dude'?"

"Damon, don't!" said Stefan.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Tyler punched Damon. Big mistake.

"Oh. You really shouldn't have done that," Emma taunted as Damon grabbed Tyler by the throat and began to compel him.

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." Damon then threw Tyler over his car and they disappeared into the night.

The next morning, Stefan had confined Vicki to his room. Damon, with Emma sitting on his lap, was reading the newspaper while Stefan tried to explain to Vicki why she had to stay at the Boarding House.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki asked.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone."

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy you killed in here, Em. Not a word. Someone's covering it up," said Damon as Emma twiddled the vampire compass between her fingers.

"What is that?" Vicki asked.

"This is a very special, very old compass," Emma answered. "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town?"

"We should all be worried."

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked.

"Here," said Stefan as he handed her a cup of blood.

"What is it?"

"It's what you're craving."

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" said Damon.

"What is it?"

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"

"Go on. Give it a try."

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff," Emma said.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?"

"Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people, Vicki."

"You don't have to kill to feed," Damon interrupted. "Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy."

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity."

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are."

"Oh, brother," Emma muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Count Deepak. We're outta here," said Damon, leaving the room with Emma.

"Can I have some more?" Vicki asked, finishing the cup. Damon and Emma walked down the stairs and heard the doorbell ring. Damon smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Elena.

"Is Stefan here?" asked Elena, once Damon answered the door.

"Yep."

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission.'"

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Elena asked, crossing her arms.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" Emma asked, walking out the door.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not."

"Yet," Damon added.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked, slightly unnerved.

"He's upstairs singing 'The Rain in Spain.' Knock yourself out." Damon left as Elena entered the house and closed the door. He then caught up to Emma by his car. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. It's spread down to my stomach. We need to find the crystal."

At the Mystic Grill, Mayor Lockwood and his wife, Carol, were sitting at a booth, heatedly discussing the vampire problem in town.

"We never should have trusted that Logan...weasel with the watch," said the mayor.

"How many are we dealing with?" Carol asked.

"Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern."

"Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? And should I even be saying 'it?' Or is it a he or a she?"

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger."

"So what do we do?"

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us." Unknown to them, Damon and Emma had been listening in to their conversation from the bar.

"I'll take care of it. You find that crystal," Emma murmured.

That night at the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon entered Stefan's bedroom to see Vicki lying on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?"

"I was...bored."

"You did this to me out of boredom?"

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity."

"Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?"

"That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be." Damon and Vicki walked downstairs where Stefan was waiting.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank."

"No, no. Hey...now's not the time for this."

"If you're gonna teach her, teach her. Show her what it's all about."

"She could hurt someone."

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going to the front yard. Come on."

"Bad idea, Damon."

"She's a vampire, Stefan. She should know the perks."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Damon used his super speed to move behind her. He tapped on her shoulder and she turned around.

"How did you do that?"

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." Vicki used her speed to run away, far away from the boarding house. "Uh…my bad."

Further into the night, Carol and Mayor Lockwood were once again at the Mystic Grill, having a few drinks before heading to the Halloween Party at the high school.

"How many martinis have you had?" asked Richard.

"Oh, don't start with me," Carol bickered.

"Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go."

"So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink." A few minutes later, Emma joined the lone woman.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lockwood. My name's Emma Salvatore. I was hoping to speak with you about the vampire problem," Emma whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. I know a lot of things, Carol. I do come from a founding family after all."

"Salvatore. Do you know Zach?"

"Of course. He's my husband, Damon's, uncle."

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages."

"Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the vervain..."

"You know about the vervain?"

"I told you. I know a lot of things. Damon and I. We're quite aware of the town's history. So you need vervain?"

"Yes. My husband and I only have left what his parents left him, and Zach had promised that he could supply us with more."

"Well, Damon and I talk to him all the time. So why don't I just ask him? How much do you need? I mean, how many people, you think?"

"Well, there's our children, of course."

"Of course."

"And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council."

"The council?" Emma asked curiously.

"Zach knows how many. You know, I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me."

"How's the search going for our new friends in town?"

"Oh, we had the founder's party and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect."

"Oh."

"And all the rest were just dead ends."

"Thanks. I'll let you get back to your drink." As Emma left the Grill, she smirked. If she and Damon could worm their ways into the Council, their plan would run much smoother.

At the high school, Damon was looking for Elena, but was surprised to see that his crystal was around the neck of one of Elena's friends, Bonnie.

"Where'd you get that?" Damon asked.

"I found it."

"You know that's mine, don't you?"

"Not anymore."

"Funny. I'd like it back, please."

"I'm not giving it to you," said Bonnie, knowing the crystal was part of her heritage.

"Or I could just take it right now." Damon grabbed the crystal, but it burnt his hand. Shocked, Bonnie ran away. Before he could decide his next course of action, Damon received a call from Stefan.

"What?"

"I need your help."

Behind the school, Elena sat down next to Vicki's body, crying, when Damon arrived.

"You should go. I got this," said Damon.

"You did this. This is your fault," Elena accused.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse. None of this matters to me, none of it."

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters and you know it." She slapped him.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave."

When Elena arrived home after this horrible night, Stefan was waiting for her outside.

"Where is he?"

"Inside." Elena walked inside to Jeremy's bedroom and attempted to comfort her younger brother.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?"

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand."

"She was going to kill me."

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Jer."

"Make it stop. It hurts."

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay."

"Why does everybody have to die on me?"

"Oh my God. Come here." She hugged Jeremy and after about a half hour, Elena came out of the house to see Stefan sitting on the porch. "Are you okay?"

"I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...how's he doin'?"

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"Elena, what can I do? I...what can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?"

"Elena..."

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it," said Damon, as he and Emma walked up onto the porch. "If this is what you want, I'll do it."

"It's what I want."

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Damon walked inside the house and Elena sat down next to Stefan as Emma relaxed against the porch column. "Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened, I can't lose the way I feel about you." Damon walked outside the house in that moment.

"It's done," he said. Elena immediately walked back inside the house, closing the door, and the brothers and Emma looked at each other.


	8. Take It Off

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan was asleep in a chair in the living room. He woke up when a book fell from his lap to the floor. He because curious when he heard a noise upstairs.

"Damon? Emma?" Stefan asked as he rose from his chair and looked around. He heard one of the back doors creak open and when he closed it, a vampire pounced him on. "Lexi?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked as Lexi hugged him.

"How could you even ask that?"

"I missed you."

"Happy birthday." When morning rose, Stefan and Lexi were messing around in his bedroom. "Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets I'd bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?"

"I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor. While you're here, please be careful."

"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. 'Wanted Dead Or Alive.' It's our theme song. It'll be a blast."

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?"

"We can make him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?"

"I told you. Her name is Elena."

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over," said Lexi holding up a picture of Emma.

"You shouldn't talk badly about your sire."

"Where's Damon?"

"Inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of."

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you, Emma, and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?"

"Doesn't work that way and you know it."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Lex. I'm really glad that you came here."

"What are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old."

"Really?" Stefan groaned.

"Oh yeah."

After Stefan left, Lexi was sleeping in Stefan's room. She rolled over and met Damon's chest.

"Boo," said Damon, waking Lexi up. She groaned. "Hello, Lexi. What an unexpected surprise."

"Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school."

"How long are you here for?"

"Just for Stefan's b-day."

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?"

"That's it, Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me," said Lexi sarcastically.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person."

"Because I'm a vampire."

"But you're only the bad parts."

"Teach me to be good." Damon leaned in but Lexi grabbed him firmly by the neck, choking him.

"I'm older and that means stronger." Damon muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"He said 'turn around, you foolish child!'" said a familiar, female voice. It was Emma, Lexi's sire. Lexi's eyes widened and she immediately released her grip on Damon. "I'm glad I can still frighten you, dear Lexi." Suddenly, Emma appeared in front of Lexi and grabbed her by the neck, pinning her to the wall.

"I'm your sire, Alexia. I'm older than the both of you combined which means I could take you in my sleep. Don't ruin my time with Damon. 'Cause I'll hurt you. And you know I can do it," Emma threatened.

"Yeah." Emma then released the young vampire and left with Damon.

Later that day, Sheriff Forbes was filling out some paperwork in her house when she received a call.

"Yeah? Send them in." Damon and Emma entered her office. "Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?"

"Sure," said Emma, closing the door behind her.

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out of town, Damon."

"Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if we could bring this to you," said Damon, handing the sheriff a box filled with vervain.

"Vervain."

"That's all we have at the moment. I hope it's enough," said Emma, sweetly.

"It's a small circle...founding families, a few city officials."

"And your deputies, of course, right? Are we any closer?" Damon asked.

"I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?"

"Is that even possible?"

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us."

"Hm. So what's the next step?" Emma asked.

"We're now looking at anyone new to town since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two."

"And we, of course, will do anything we can to help," Damon smiled sympathetically.

After Damon and Emma left the Sheriff's office, Damon saw Caroline in the town square. He immediately appeared in front of her. He needed his crystal back. And Caroline was going to help him.

"You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight," he compelled.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone."

"And why am I having this party?"

"Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem. And I want my crystal back. Get it from Bonnie," Damon said, ending his compulsion.

At the Boarding House, Lexi and Stefan were sitting in the parlor, talking about Stefan's new love.

"So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?"

"No."

"Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever."

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms."

"Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up."

"I'm not getting any older," said Stefan as Lexi opened a bag with two blood bags in it. She poked one of the bags open with a straw and took a sip.

"Want some?"

"No thank you."

"Relax. I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier. Oh, don't judge, okay? I tried the animal diet. Lasted three weeks."

"It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again...I just don't know if..."

"You could stop," Lexi finished.

"Lexi, I'd never judge you."

"I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?" asked Lexi.

"Funny you should ask," said Damon as he entered the room with Emma.

"Well, I wasn't asking you."

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends," said Emma.

"Yeah, I don't want a birthday party."

"Well, It's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday."

"It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend," Damon added as he snuck a look at Lexi's stock of blood. "Ugh. I prefer mine at 98.6."

"Let's go. Please?" Lexi asked as Damon left the room with Emma.

Deciding to go to the party, Lexi took a quick shower.

"I'm almost ready," she said.

"I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing," Stefan moaned.

"It's not like I'm asking you to run outside midday without your ring. I mean, seriously, it's a party."

"A party that Damon and Emma want us to go to. So my question is why? I think they're up to something."

"Who cares? Stefan, I know my sire. She's not going to try something in a public place."

"They know how to keep a low profile. Believe me."

"Okay, so they'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head."

"It's my birthday, yeah?"

"It's my day. And that guy that jumped naked in the Trevi fountain, and got drunk on the torch of the Statue of Liberty…that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready."

"Fine."

At the Mystic Grill, Caroline's party was well underway.

"Amazing party, right?" Caroline asked Damon at the bar.

"Glad you thought of it."

"Well, are you having a good time?"

"Do you have my crystal?"

"Bonnie won't give it to me."

"So rip it off her neck."

"I tried. It shocked me."

"Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal."

Damon saw Lexi enter the Grill and left Caroline to go over to his brother's friend. "Where's my brother?"

"He said he'd meet me here."

"Buy you a…" Lexi walked away, coldly brushing him off.

Meanwhile, Emma walked out of the Grill having seen Damon's attempt at retrieving the necklace fail and heard a couple in an alley behind the Grill. Realizing she could use the situation to get rid of one her problems, she appeared behind the boy and bit him. The girl screamed and then Emma grabbed her by the throat, forcing her to look into her eyes.

When Elena arrived at the Grill, she saw Stefan having a great time with Lexi and was slightly jealous.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media," said Damon from over her shoulder.

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately."

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother. Does it get tiring being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths."

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt."

"What did you do to my brother?"

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying. He's not doing drugs. He's not drinking. Are you sure you didn't do something else?"

"Elena, I took away the suffering." Damon walked away toward the bar and after Lexi encouraged Elena to take a chance with her relationship with Stefan, she joined Damon and Emma, three tequila shots in her hand.

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Lexi asked.

"Have you tried The Brittle? It wins awards," Emma said.

"Cut the crap."

"Okay, we have a diabolical master plan," Damon admitted.

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" asked Damon as Sheriff Forbes walked in with the girl Emma had attacked earlier.

"Look around. Let me know if you see anything," said the Sheriff. The girl pointed to the bar where Damon and Lexi were sitting. Sheriff Forbes immediately walked over and injected Lexi with vervain.

"What are you doing!" asked Damon.

"Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me." The deputies took Lexi away as Stefan witnessed everything.

"What did you do?" Damon asked.

"Solving one of our problems. Something you seem incapable of doing," said Emma, referring to his failure at retrieving the crystal. "Never ask a man to do a woman's job."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"We'll talk about it later. Let's go."

Outside, Sheriff Forbes and her deputies were taking Lexi to the police car, but she threw the deputies off her. Liz shot her with wooden bullets, but Lexi was too strong. Out of nowhere, Emma appeared and staked her. Stefan saw all this and pulled Elena out of sight from the scene.

"Why?" Lexi cried to Emma.

"It's part of the plan," she whispered as Lexi fell to the ground, dead. Emma turned to the Sheriff. "You okay?"

"Thank you," she nodded. "Get her in the car…quickly." Once Lexi was taken away, Stefan angrily paced, horrified by what Emma had done.

"She killed her! She killed Zach. She killed Tanner. I have to kill her!"

"No, you can't do that!"

"Why are you trying to save her. Elena, they're never gonna change! Don't you see that! They're never gonna change!"

"I'm not trying to save them. I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you. Please, Stefan."

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow. Damon and Emma follow me. No more."

"Stefan, please. Please just talk to me. Let me be here for you. Talk to me."

"No. You were right to stay away from me," said Stefan, leaving.

Once Stefan arrived at the Boarding House, he found Emma with a glass of bourbon sitting at his desk.

"Told you I'd take care of it." Stefan attacked Emma and the two fought until Stefan pinned Emma against the wall. "Come on. I did this for you. To get them off our trail."

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself," said Stefan as he stabbed a stake into Emma's stomach.

"You missed!" Emma said shocked as Damon entered.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even." Stefan twisted the stake further into her stomach. "And now we're done." Stefan left Emma to fall on the ground and painfully, Damon removed the stake from his wife.

"You went too far!"

"It had to be done. There's no use moaning about it now."

Meanwhile, at the Bennett house, Bonnie was asleep in her bed, dreaming. She was running through the woods and when she turned around, she came face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily Bennett.

"It's coming," Emily whispered. When Bonnie woke up, she was in the woods near the Salvatore Tomb.


	9. Take It All Away

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon roused Stefan awake, a cup of blood in his hand.

"Rise and shine. You'll be late for school."

"What…what are you doing?"

"Peace offering. Come on. You need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good. All right. I'm sorry."

"Step aside, please," said Stefan, heading for the bathroom.

"We got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a...week. I'll adopt the Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers."

"Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor," said Stefan, putting a shirt on.

"Are you mimicking me?"

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampire haters is off our back, Emma and I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week."

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun. I like this."

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls."

"Yeah. I'm done. 'That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word.'"

Meanwhile at Mystic Falls High School, Bonnie was telling Elena about the strange dreams she had been having.

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods," Bonnie concluded.

"And you always see your ancestor, Emily?"

"Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Two weeks ago I'd said no but now..."

"Cause I think I'm being haunted."

"I don't get it. Why Emily?"

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman."

"And it all started when you got the necklace?"

"I think she's using it to communicate with me."

"Okay what does Grams say about it?"

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop."

After school concluded, Bonnie walked to her car and ran into Emma.

"Okay, this is your last chance to hand over that crystal," she said.

"I'm gonna scream."

"Oh no. Don't do that. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace."

"You can't have it."

"I can't take it but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here."

"I don't want your help."

"But see you do want my help and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave me alone or I swear..."

"Don't. No threats," said Emma, boxing her in by her car. "I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back."

"How do you know about her?"

"I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her...that she owes me," said Emma, opening her car door for her.

That night at the Gilbert House, Elena called Stefan over, worried about Bonnie and her encounters with Damon and Emma.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important," said Elena as she and Stefan walked outside onto the front porch.

"I know that."

"They threatened her, Stefan."

"What would Damon and Emma want with Bonnie?"

"She has this necklace. She found it at the Founder's Party and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace?"

"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here."

"Her name was Emily. She was Emma's handmaiden and a witch."

"You know? About Bonnie?"

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection."

"And...now Damon and Emma know, and...for some reason he wants that necklace."

"What does it look like?"

"It's...an antique iron setting with a..."

"With an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Emma. Emily gave it to her, which means that..."

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Let me talk to Damon."

"Will he tell you?"

"I'll get it out of him."

At the Mystic Grill, Jenna was having dinner with Jeremy, discussing his grades between bites.

"Have you picked a topic?" Jenna asked.

"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so..."

"That's easy. You got all your dad's stuff."

"What stuff?"

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet," said Jenna as Alaric Saltzman, Jeremy's new history teacher, approached their table.

"Mister Saltzman," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy. What's up, man?"

"This is my Aunt Jenna."

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you."

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance."

"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression."

Over by the bar, Damon was drinking when Stefan approached him, continuing their mimicking game.

"So Stefan...you know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time."

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and...you're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place."

"So what's with the bottle?"

"I'm on edge. Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"You could always just leave with Emma, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip."

"I'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you."

"So why are you here?"

"Why not?" asked Stefan walking over toward a dartboard.

"Lucky shot," said Damon after a few rounds.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades."

"You're beating me," said Damon, looking at the scoreboard.

"Yeah. It's because I'm better than you."

"I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort."

"You prefer the brooding forehead?"

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?"

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months. It's frustrating isn't it?"

"Touché."

About an hour later, Stefan dragged Damon out to the football field behind the high school.

"What are we doin' here?" Damon asked.

"Bonding. Catch!" said Stefan, throwing Damon a football. "Go on. Give it a try."

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon threw the football and moved at super speed to catch it, but Stefan tackled him to the ground. "Oh. That hurt."

"Downside of my diet...getting hit actually hurts a little bit."

"I'm impressed, Stefan. Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night. What do you want, Stefan?"

"What do you want with Emma's crystal?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Come on. You knew Elena would tell me."

"How do you know it was Emma's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't."

"Emily told me about it. What do you want with Emma's crystal?"

"Go ahead and tell him, Damon," said Emma, walking onto the field. "I think the time for secrets has long passed."

"What are you two talking about?" Stefan asked. Emma pulled her shirt up to her stomach, revealing the malach's damage to her system.

"You know what this is, don't you, Stefan?"

"I'd heard stories, but I never actually believed them."

"Well, believe them. Malachs are quite real. Before I was attacked, Damon was originally going to bring Katherine back."

"What? How can you bring Katherine back?" Stefan asked, shocked.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" Damon asked.

"I remember the fear and the hysteria."

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, 'I'll do anything. Name your price. Just protect her.' She did."

"How?"

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't."

"But I saw her go inside."

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her."

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?"

"Oh yes. She's quite alive. That rotten bitch," Damon muttered. "Katherine's not in the tomb. She never was."

"How? We saw them take her into the church," said Stefan to Emma.

"Katherine's crafty. She made a deal with a Lockwood and escaped. I was fortunate enough to rely on my own strength to escape the wrath of the townspeople. For years, Damon was obsessed with releasing Katherine from the tomb, but I knew better. I knew she was free. And one day, I let it slip. Damon found her in Hong Kong."

"And now I want nothing to do with the bitch. She didn't care about us, Stefan. I've moved on. I suggest you do the same."

"So then why do you want in this tomb?"

"Zhen Zhu," Emma answered. "You know her as Pearl. She's the only one who can extract the malach from me. She was locked in the tomb as well at my request."

"Why?"

"She thought it was wise to side with Katherine rather than the Queen. I'm sure she's learned her lesson by now."

"Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again..."

"The comet had to return," Stefan finished.

"Downside, long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Bonnie got the crystal, and here we are."

"Why would Emily...why would she do this for you?"

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive."

"I remember. You saved her children."

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Well. A deal's a deal. So...you wanna go throw some more?" asked Damon as Stefan's cellphone rang.

"What's wrong?" asked Stefan, answering Elena's call.

"It's Bonnie."

"What happened?"

"Emily is possessing her. She said something."

"What did she say?"

"She said 'I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed.' And then she just left."

"Where do you think she went?"

"Fell's church, by the old cemetery. That's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan."

"Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her." Stefan hung up and turned around to find that Damon and Emma had disappeared, having eavesdropped on the phone call. Near Fell's Church, Bonnie, possessed by Emily, was walking through the forest when she ran into Damon.

"Hello Emily. You look different," said Damon.

"I won't let you do it."

"We had a deal."

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family. You owe me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon ran toward her, but the witch used her powers to stab Damon to a tree. When Emma arrived having caught up with Damon, she saw her lover against the tree and pulled him off. Damon groaned in pain, "This is why I feed on people."

"Emma, Stefan," Emily greeted as Stefan appeared.

"Hello, Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked

"Emily, I swear to God I'll make you regret this," said Emma.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?"

"Emily, tell me what you did."

"To save her, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them. I just want Pearl."

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon, you can't do this."

"Why not? They killed twenty-seven people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"Twenty-seven vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them all back."

"This town deserves this."

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again," said Emma. "They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now."

"Don't do this, Emily," Emma hissed.

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!" said Emily as a circle of fire surrounded her.

"No! No please."

"Bonnie!" yelled Elena, approaching the group as Emily threw the necklace into the air, destroying it. When the fire receded, Emily departed from Bonnie's body and Damon, furious, attacked Bonnie, biting her. Emma immediately threw him off Bonnie and assessed her wounds.

"Don't be stupid! We still need a witch. She's alive, but barely. I can save her." She bit into her wrist and fed Bonnie her blood.

"Her neck. It's healing," said Elena when Emma removed her wrist. After a few minutes, Elena helped Bonnie to her car.

"I don't understand, Elena," Bonnie said, confused. "What happened to me? He attacked me, and his face was like…"

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't...what's going on, Elena?"

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here." Elena helped Bonnie into her car and went to speak to Stefan for a few minutes. "Is she in danger of becoming..."

"No, she has to die with vampire blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine."

"I'm gonna tell her the truth."

"You sure?"

"I can trust her. I need someone to know, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret."

"Shouldn't have to."

"You saved her life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that...I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this."

"I can't. I have to leave, Elena. Too many people have died. Too much has happened."

"What? No. I know you think you're protecting me but..."

"I have to. Coming home was...it was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore."

"Don't go, Stefan. Please...You don't have to. This is your home. Please don't go."

"Good-bye, Elena," said Stefan, walking away into the darkness.

"You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan!" Elena yelled, crying.

When Damon arrived at the Boarding House, he saw Emma in his bedroom, sitting in the window seat.

"There something interesting going on out there?" Damon asked.

"No," Emma smiled. "I was just thinking."

"And crying," Damon noticed, concerned.

"It's nothing," said Emma, wiping away her tears.

"Don't do that nothing crap with me. You know I see right through it," said Damon, sitting down next to Emma. He pulled her back into his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"Sometimes, I wonder what our life would have been like if Katherine had never come," said Emma as Damon wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know we would've been happy as vampires, this grudge wouldn't be between you and your brother, and maybe I wouldn't have been attacked by a malach."

"Do you regret being with me?" Damon asked after a moment.

"No! Of course not. I love you."

"And I love you. When Katherine compelled me, she thought she had erased any feelings I had for you, but she didn't. I still loved you. I gave you this locket after she compelled me," said Damon, fingering the locket around Emma's neck. "I had made it for you before I left for the war."

"You didn't give it to me until you came back."

"I waited because I wanted it to be a wedding present for you, but then Katherine entered the picture. There was a time right after Katherine compelled me that I knew what was happening and I felt my love for you slipping away. That was when I gave this to you because even if those feelings went away, I wanted you to know that there was a part of me that always loved you."

"It's too bad your love for me only came back after you returned from Hong Kong."

"That's not true," Damon sighed. Emma looked at him curiously. "When I turned, all the compulsion wore off and I loved you even more than I did when I was human. But I hated myself. I hated how I'd hurt you and all I could think about was opening that tomb so I could kill Katherine with my bare hands. It was only when I saw her that I realized it was irrelevant. All those years, over a century, I wasted. And my one biggest regret is not telling you after I turned, after we married, how I truly felt. How I missed you and how ashamed of myself I was. Stefan always says that you were a Katherine replacement. It's not true. She was a replacement for you and a poor one at that."

"I'm afraid," said Emma, crying. "You'd think after a thousand years I'd get used to the idea of dying, but…I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you." Damon hugged Emma tighter as her face nuzzled his neck. "I want to stay and start over and fix everything and have the life with you that I always wanted. I want it to be how it was back then before everything."

"I know. I want that more than anything too. And I promise you'll get it, even if it kills me," Damon said, kissing the top of Emma's head, as they both cried.

Meanwhile, at the Gilbert house, the doorbell rang. Jenna answered the door and was shocked to see Logan Fell.

"Hello, Jenna," he said.

"Logan!"

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"


	10. Infected

At the Gilbert House, Logan was still waiting outside for Jenna to invite him in.

"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna asked.

"I missed you. I was out of town."

"Yeah, I got that email!"

"You got an email?" asked Logan, confused.

"You didn't send an email?"

"I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything."

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it!"

"Come on, Jenna. It's me!"

"The answer is no!"

"I know you. You're always one step from 'maybe,' a tiny nudge to 'yes.'"

"You've just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!" said Jenna as she slammed the door in Logan's face. Angry, Logan walked away from the house and ran into a jogger.

"Hey, you're the guy from the news. Logan Fell. I watch you every night. Well, I used to. You've been missing from my TV."

"I took some time off."

"I noticed. I'm Daphne."

"Hey, you know something, Daphne?"

"No. What?" Suddenly, Logan's face transformed and he bit her.

The following morning, Damon was looking out the window when Stefan entered the room. Emma had gone out to run a few errands before she left for Georgia.

"Emma left you already, huh?"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"Any ideas where you'll go?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends."

"You don't have any friends, Damon."

"Play nice, boys," said Emma entering the room with Sheriff Forbes. "Damon, the Sheriff would like to have a word with us."

"Please, come," Damon said as he led the Sheriff out to the back of the house. "I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course. Kids are too young to be brought into this."

"So, what do you need?" Emma asked.

"There's been another attack. A female victim, throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I staked the blond one."

"I think that she must have turned someone, or multiple someones. I don't know. The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

"So, what do we do?"

"You're the only one who has ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us." After reassuring the Sheriff they would handle the problem, Damon escorted her to the front door.

"Thank you for stopping by."

"Let me know what you come up with."

"Absolutely." When the Sheriff left, Stefan pinned Damon to the door.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?"

"Get off of me!" Damon said easily pushing Stefan off him. "A, don't touch me. B, If I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it. And, C, there's another vampire in town."

"That's impossible."

"Obviously not," said Emma, entering the room.

"Who could it be?"

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan."

Later that day, Caroline was in front of a warehouse on the phone with Emma. She was holding the vampire compass.

"So what do I do now?" asked Caroline

"Just wait. I'll be there in a minute."

"Can you hurry? I've things to do."

"You can give me that," said Emma, standing in front of Caroline.

"So why did you need me to do this?"

"Because I interfere with the signal."

"Can I go now? This has burned like half of my day."

"You do that. Take your car and go home. And forget I asked you to do this," Emma compelled.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye now." Once Caroline left, Emma entered the warehouse and Logan appeared, immediately shooting Emma.

"I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky," said Logan.

"You don't wanna do this. Trust me."

"That's what you get."

"For what?"

"You made me like this!"

"I killed you. I didn't turn you."

"See, I know what you and your husband are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd turn up and I'm glad you did because I have some questions."

"Me first. Who turned you?"

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake Stefan and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway four. Somebody buried me."

"It happens."

"You bit me. It had to be you."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that! Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood."

"Who?"

"That's what I wanna know."

"It's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process you know. One minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone. So now, I am at the Ramada, watching paper view all day, eating everything in sight including housekeeping."

"It could be worse," said Emma, grimacing as she started to remove the wooden bullets in her body.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club. Wait! Cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired but I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there. They're just piling up! Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You've gotta learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals," said Logan as Emma secretly turned her ring into the inside of her hand, hiding it.

"The journals?"

"Yeah, the founding fathers passed down journals to their kids. Come on. You got to tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you!"

"Then you'll never know. You're not answering my question," said Emma, standing up.

"You first!"

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

"I've things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." Logan shot Emma a couple of times and she fell to the floor as Logan left.

That night at Mystic Falls High School, Stefan, Jenna, and Elena walked out of a room into the hallway when Logan came up behind them.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" he asked.

"It's a form of self-preservation."

"Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" said Stefan, looking pointedly at Elena.

"Let's go," said Elena as she left with Jenna, realizing Logan was a vampire.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Logan.

"You know, Emma asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff to get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?"

"Damon, Emma, and I are the only three that I know of."

"But you both are very cagey on the how which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you."

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?"

"I do."

"You can't. Don't ever threaten me again." Stefan then walked outside the school and called Damon.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb," Damon answered.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Emma is not! She was ambushed and shot. She's resting. Now, I just got to find the son of a bitch."

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school."

"You're kidding me? Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd."

"Well, I'll be right there," said Damon as Elena approached Stefan.

"So, anything you'd like to share?" she asked, her arms crossed.

At the front of the school, in the parking lot, Caroline was waiting for Bonnie when Logan's car pulled up next to her.

"Hey, damsel in distress. Need a ride?"

"Oh my God. Logan Fell, Channel 9, is that you?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"I used to baby sit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me."

"Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie but I can't find her."

"It's not a problem. Really. It's on the way."

"You know this is fate," said Caroline as she got in his car.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism. So can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Anything you want. But first, buckle up."

"Okay." Caroline turned to get her seatbelt, but was knocked unconscious when Logan slammed her head against the window. A few minutes later, Sheriff Forbes was in her car when her phone rang.

"Where are you?" she asked, knowing it was Logan.

"Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds."

"What do you want?"

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire." Logan stopped his car at a crosswalk and Stefan opened Logan's car door and threw him onto the pavement where Damon shot him four times.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" said Damon as he turned to Stefan. "Get her out of here."

"Logan, what happened?" asked the Sheriff on the phone. "Logan?"

"Sheriff, it's Damon," said the elder Salvatore after picking up Logan's phone.

"Where is Caroline?"

"She's okay. I'm on Elm Street." Damon hung up and opened Logan's trunk, pulling out a tire iron. "Emma tried her way. Now, I'm going to try mine. Who turned you?"

"I don't know."

"This tire iron could take your head clean off. Is that your final answer?" asked Damon, prepared to hit Logan.

"How can you side with them?"

"I don't side with anyone. You shot my girl! That pisses me off! I want you dead. Who turned you?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh well, you're screwed!"

"Wait. I do know!"

"You're lying."

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb under the old church?"

"If you're lying to me, I will end you."

"I'm not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church," said Logan as the Sheriff's car came down the street, sirens blaring.

"Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!" Logan pushed Damon against the car and ran when Sheriff Forbes exited her vehicle.

"Where is she?"

"She's okay. My brother's taking her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough."

Later that evening, at the old Fell Warehouse, Logan was about to leave for the woods to meet with Damon when Alaric appeared.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"A friend of Jenna's."

"Jenna sent you?"

"No, I came on my own."

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid."

"Either way, here I am."

"What do you want?"

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?"

"I'm not a very violent guy by design."

"Well, you're not a very smart one either."

"How's that?"

"Because you've no idea who you're talking to," said Logan as he turned around and urged his transformation. Suddenly, he moved to attack Alaric, but the history teacher staked him in the heart, instantly killing him.

Meanwhile out on an abandoned road, Elena was driving. Suddenly, someone appeared in the middle of the road. She slammed on her breaks, but the person hit her windshield and her car flipped. Regaining consciousness, she tried to loosen her seatbelt, but it was stuck. She saw the man she hit in the road rise from the ground and start to approach. She screamed in terror.


	11. Damned If She Do

On the highway, Elena screamed as the man she ran into walked toward her. As his boots reached her car door, however, he ran away. A second later, Emma appeared. Elena screamed, not expecting Emma.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Emma?"

"You look stuck."

"It's my seatbelt. I can't get it," she cried.

"Shh, shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3." She ripped the seatbelt out of the car and dragged Elena out of the death trap. "I got you. Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"Uh-uh." Emma put Elena down but she could barely stand. Emma caught her when she swayed.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena. Elena, look at me. Focus. Look at me." Elena fainted and Emma held her in her arms. Looking down the road, Emma picked her up and carried Elena off to her car.

When Elena woke up the next morning, she was in Emma's car, a stylish silver Audi R8.

"Morning," she greeted, adjusting the volume on the radio.

"Where are we?"

"Georgia."

"Georgia? No, we're not. Seriously. Where are we?"

"Seriously, we're…we're in Georgia. How are you feeling?"

"I…I…"

"There's no broken bones. I checked."

"But my car. There was a man. I hit a man. But then he got up and…who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know."

"Where is my phone? Okay. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it, Emma. Pull over! Stop the car!"

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep," said Emma, pulling the car over to the side of the road and killing the engine. Elena exited the car and groaned as pain rocketed through her back. At super speed, Emma rushed to her side. "Hey."

"I'm fine. We have to go back."

"Oh come on. Look, we've already come this far."

"Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

"You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."

"Well, you're in Georgia, honey."

"What are you trying to prove?" asked Elena as a cell phone rang. "That's my phone."

"Mmm. It's your boyfriend," said Emma, pulling Elena's phone out of her pocket. Elena just turned away. "I'll take it. Elena's phone."

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?" Stefan asked.

"Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's…fine."

"Where are you? Let me speak to her."

"He wants to talk to you," said Emma, handing her the phone.

"Uh-uh."

"Yeah. I don't…I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now. Probably shouldn't have left your current diary out so she could read of your undying love for me. I'm quite surprised, Stefan. You're very good at hiding your emotions, but I wouldn't tell Damon if I were you. He gets protective of his things."

"Emma, I…"

"Yeah, I don't care. You have a good day. Bye-now."

"Look. No one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?" Elena asked.

"You know what you need?"

"To go home."

"No. You need to enjoy life. Come on. Live a little. We're almost there."

"Where is there?"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Elena. You don't wanna go back right now, do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look, step away from your life for five minutes. Five minutes."

"Am I gonna be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car. Come on."

Once back on the road, Elena asked, "So where's my car?"

"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it."

"What about that man in the road? Was he a...?"

"From what I could tell. Yes."

"You didn't know him?"

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him," said Emma as she pulled in front of a building named "Bree's Bar."

"Where are we? You brought me to a bar? Emma, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in."

"Sure they will. You're with the vampire queen. That comes with perks," said Emma as they both got out of the car and walked into the bar. The female bartender instantly recognized her.

"No. No, it can't be. Emma! Where's Damon?"

"I made him stay at home. He's probably pouting as we speak, but it's girl's day. This is my friend, Elena."

"I assume this isn't a social call. What is it that you want?"

When Elena went outside to call Jenna, Emma talked to Bree about her real intentions in coming to the hole in the wall bar.

"Come on, there's gotta be another way," said Emma.

"I don't know why you stay with that boy when he's going to leave you in the end. After all these years, it's still only Katherine. He's just using you, sweetie."

"I have my own reasons, Bree." Emma had made sure Bree didn't know about her injuries or that Katherine wasn't in the tomb.

"How do you even know she's still alive?"

"Well, you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out."

"I already did. Twenty years ago, remember? Three easy steps. Comet. Crystal. Spell."

"There's a little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal."

"That's it, Emma. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell."

"What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell?"

"It doesn't work that way, sweetie, and you know it. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb."

Outside, after Elena hung up on Jenna, her phone rang again. It was Stefan.

"Elena, is that you?" Stefan asked when Elena answered the call.

"I'm here."

"Where are you?"

"You've been lying to me. You've been in love with her this whole time. I've just been a replacement to you."

"Not until I explain, please."

"So, you didn't lie?"

"Just tell me where you are so that I can come get you."

"How am I connected to Emma and Katherine, Stefan? I read the last page. I'm one of her descendants. I want to know how."

"I honestly don't know."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth. I…listen—" Elena hung up on him and when she turned around, Emma was behind her.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside." Meanwhile, inside the bar, Bree turned on the blender and called someone on the phone.

"Hey, it's Bree. You'll never guess who just walked into my bar."

About a half-hour later, Elena and Emma were eating at the bar.

"So if I'm descended from you, does that make me part vampire?"

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try. Personally, I don't keep track of all my descendents. Too tedious, not to mention I find history incredibly boring. I could look into it though, if you like."

"Thank you."

"Come on. What? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?"

"How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be..."

"Dead. It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

"This nice act. Is any of it real?"

"Contrary to public opinion, Elena, I'm not a total bitch. I just don't like it when people get in my way or betray my trust. Honesty is everything to me." Elena wasn't given a chance to respond as her cellphone rang again. She walked outside to avoid the noise of the bar and fell, dropping her phone. When she picked it up, someone came up behind her, covering her mouth, and dragged her away from the bar. She dropped her phone.

"Hey, where's your friend?" Bree asked after several minutes passed and Elena hadn't returned. Emma looked around and left the bar. She saw Elena's phone on the ground, picked it up, and walked around the bar over to an electrical building. Elena was standing by a tank.

"Emma, no." Suddenly, a man attacked her, hitting her repeatedly with a baseball bat.

"What the hell!" Emma yelled as the man poured gasoline on her. Currently, she was weaker than normal, otherwise this vampire's head would have been detatched from his shoulders. "Who are you?"

"That's perfect. You have no idea."

"What are you talking about? What did she do?" Elena asked.

"She killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you!"

"Nothing."

"I don't understand," Elena said.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan and Emma killed her. Got it?"

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human."

"I was."

"Lexi turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

"She loved you. She said that, 'when it's real, you can't walk away.' Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt her—"

"I'm doing you a favor."

"Lexi loved you. And she was good. And that means you're good too. Be better than her. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." The man picked Emma up and threw her against the building, finally ceasing his attack. "Thank you."

"It wasn't for you," he said, leaving. Elena immediately rushed to Emma's side.

After Emma recovered from the attack, Elena went to her car and Emma went to visit Bree one last time. Bree was drinking and when she turned around, Emma was behind her. She was shocked.

"We were just leaving. I wanted to say good bye."

"Good to see you again, Emma." Emma glared at Bree. "I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" Emma moved toward her. "The tomb can be opened."

"You're lying!"

"Emily's grimoire, her spellbook. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb."

"Where is this book?"

"I…I…"

"You have no idea."

"No. I'm telling you the truth."

"And I believe you. That's why I'm almost sorry," said Emma as she ripped the witch's heart out and wiped her bloody hand off with a dishtowel.

When Emma and Elena were back on the road, she called Damon to tell him she was on her way back.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be there in a few hours. I love you too. Bye."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"What made you think otherwise?"

"I just mean…he's just…Damon." Emma chuckled.

"He's passionate about what he wants."

"That's an understatement."

"I understand where you're coming from, but it's a little unfair for you to be making judgments. All you know is the darkness. You don't see the humanity that's buried deep inside him. I have and it's beautiful," said Emma, deciding to open up to the human.

"I know Stefan doesn't see it, but I can tell that he loves you very much."

"Damon's love was hard-earned. I spent most of the last century consumed by anger and grief over his obsession with Katherine."

"How did you do it? How did you wait?"

"There were times of rage and anger, but there was also a time of peace. You forget. I've been around awhile. I've learned a few things about love and patience. Don't worry about Stefan. He'll come around. He always had a thick skull so I'm sure once I pound through his head that I'm not interested, he'll be yours once more. There is a part of him that loves you because he sees the part of me in you that was once my humanity."

"Are you saying you don't have your humanity anymore?"

"Vampires. We can turn it on and off. There's like a switch. I had mine off for a very long time. Longer than most can handle. I did a lot of terrible things. I know it. Do I feel guilty about it? Sometimes, but when you've lived as long as I have you choose not to dwell. Emotions for a vampire are not always the healthiest. Love especially. It's been a long time since I felt that."

"How long?"

"Since I first turned. There's only ever been three men in my life. One tried to kill me, the second betrayed me, and the other…well, you know the story," Emma smiled.

"I envy you."

"Why?" Emma laughed.

"I don't think I have the strength, the belief you have."

"You're still young. Trust me. It will come one day. Now, philosophical moment over. I now hand over the musical selections to you. Just no Taylor Swift. I can't stand her. Kids have no good taste in music these days." Elena laughed and thought that maybe, just maybe, she could be friends with Emma.


	12. How You Like Me Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TVD show or books. I only own Emma. **

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, books were strewn across the floor as Damon and Emma searched through the bookshelves in the library.

"What are you lookin' for?" asked Stefan, entering the room.

"Not your concern," Emma muttered.

"No, but putting Elena in harm's way, that is my concern."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Atlanta."

"Oh, yeah. Elena and I had a blast."

"There's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing."

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting."

"Don't you have school?" Damon asked. Stefan only smiled as he left.

When evening crept across the Virginian sky, Stefan walked down the stairs, ready for the 50s dance tonight. He had salvaged his relationship with Elena and was looking forward to enjoying a night out. He saw Damon sitting at a desk in the parlor, writing down names of the founding families from back in 1864.

"You got the hair right," said Damon as Stefan threw an old journal on the desk. "Why are you bringing me Dad's journal?"

"Cause you were looking for it."

"Why would I want it?"

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about the tomb or how to open it."

"I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name."

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. You know, I could help you."

"You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural."

"I'll do anything to get you and Emma out of this town, even release Pearl."

"What about the other twenty-six vampires?"

"No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Pearl, I would consider that."

"What are you doin'? Hmm? What's your angle?"

"Think about it."

"Why would I trust you?"

"See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us." Stefan pushed the journal toward Damon and left. When Damon received a call that a vampire had attacked Elena, he immediately left the Boarding House.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked when he entered the Gilbert residence with Emma.

"He was invited in," said Emma.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night," said Stefan.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me," Elena answered.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked.

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company," Emma responded.

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked, nervous.

"We don't know," Damon admitted.

"Damon, he was invited in."

"Then we go get him tonight."

"You up for it?" Emma asked Elena.

"What do I have to do?"

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up," said Damon.

"That's a bad idea," Stefan countered.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot," Emma argued.

"I'll do it. I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe."

At the 50s dance, Damon and Emma were watching Stefan and Elena when Alaric Saltzman arrived.

"I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" Alaric asked as Damon blankly stared at him. "Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher."

"Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position."

"So I've been told."

"Damon. Salvatore. My wife, Emma."

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?"

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning."

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself."

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama," Emma explained.

"No parents?"

"It's just us now."

"You, uh—you live here your whole life?"

"On and off. Travel a bit."

"Really? Where? Around the States? Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I…I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you."

"You, too," said Damon, suspicious.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance."

"That was creepy," Emma said when Alaric left.

"No kidding."

In the corridor of the high school, Anna, a new girl Jeremy had met recently, confronted the man who had been tormenting Elena.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing. Leave the girl alone."

"I like her."

"She's with the Salvatore's."

"I want to play with her. "

"Don't be stupid. The vampire queen is with them."

"She doesn't scare me. She never has."

"Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything."

"You've got nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun."

In the gym, Emma and Damon were dancing seductively as Elena and Stefan watched.

"You really can't take them anywhere can you?" Elena asked Stefan.

"No," Stefan said, shaking his head. A few minutes later, Noah made his move, distracting Stefan with a boy he compelled. As Elena looked for Damon and Emma, her phone rang.

"Hello, Elena," said Noah, once his prey answered her phone. "Here's what you're going to do. There's an exit door behind you. You have five seconds."

"No."

"Or your brother dies. I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now start walking."

"Don't you dare touch him."

"Keep walking. Through the door." Elena ran out of the room and into the hallway. She tried to push open a door but it was locked so she ran into the cafeteria. Elena tried the doors in there but they were locked too. Noah appeared behind her. She ran, but he grabbed her by the hair and threw her against a table. Grabbing some pencils, Elena stabbed him, throwing him off her. She found a mop and broke it in half to make a stake. However, she was too slow when she tried to stake him. He tossed the makeshift stake aside and when he went to bite her, Stefan threw the vampire off his girlfriend.

"Hey, dickhead," said Damon from across the room, a stake in his hand. "Don't run. Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." Noah tried to run but Damon threw his stake to Emma and she plunged the wood into Noah's stomach.

"He said don't run."

"Screw you." Emma drove the stake deeper.

"Wrong answer. What is it with young vampires and no respect for their queen? Why are you doing this?"

"Cause it's fun."

"Wait a minute. You're Noah. I remember you. You're one of Kat's vamps. What are you doing here? Don't make me crawl inside your head." The vampire didn't respond and Emma closed her eyes. Her eyes shot open at the information she received. "You know how to get in the tomb. Where's the grimoire?" The vampire didn't respond and Damon took control of the situation and pushed the stake in further.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked.

"Who else is there?" Damon pressed.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Damon looked at Emma and she removed the stake and drove it through Noah's heart. He crumpled to the ground, ashen and dead.

"Such a waste," Emma muttered.

"What do we—how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked.

"He had to die," said Damon.

"But…"

"Elena, he's been invited in," Stefan explained as they heard footsteps approaching. "Go. Emma and I've got this."

Alaric quickly walked down the hallway, having witnessed Stefan killing the vampire. Damon appeared in front of him.

"Hey."

"What were you doing?" Damon asked.

"Looking for Ms. Hilden."

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" asked Damon, compelling the man.

"I got a job as a teacher."

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're my student's brother."

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then forget we had this conversation." When Damon left, Alaric opened his hand to reveal a sprig of vervain. Damon's compulsion hadn't worked. When Damon arrived back at the cafeteria, he saw Stefan leaning against the doorway. Noah's body was gone and so was Elena.

"Emma's taking care of the body." Damon nodded.

"There's no way that idiot was alone."

"So the grimoire...that was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that Dad's journal would tell you where it is."

"Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin."

"My offer still stands."

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt."

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Emma get Pearl out, and the other twenty-six vampires die."

"If I agree?"

"I'll help you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your brother."

"No, that's not gonna cut it."

"Because I want you gone."

"Okay," Damon agreed.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. It's Not Over

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

It was a dark moonlit night as a cart carrying two men rode down a dirt path. They stopped when they saw a woman kneeling over a man. The girl immediately rushed over to the carriage.

"Please! Please help us! Please, my husband. He's been hurt! Please help him!"

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, Miss Emma? It's not safe."

"No. No, it's not safe." Her face transformed and she killed both of the men. "And that's how it's done," said Emma as Damon rose from the ground.

"What happens to the bodies?"

"Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off. Do you want a taste?" Damon then kissed her, taking in the liquid that drove his taste buds mad.

_Mystic Falls, 2009_

Elena woke up at the Salvatore Boarding House next to Stefan.

"Good morning," she whispered as Stefan kissed her shoulder.

"I could get used to this."

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads," said Damon sitting on the end of the bed.

"Damon! Please!" yelled Elena, covering herself up with the sheet.

"What are you doing?" Stefan yelled.

"Oh, stop being smutty."

"Seriously, get out of here!"

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen. We have some very important business to discuss."

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked.

"Oh, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal. So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spell. First things first. Since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty."

"Since when am I helping?"

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," said Stefan.

"I'll look for it today."

"Good."

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire who seemed like a bit of a dimwit," Stefan replied.

"In lieu of any other options…"

"Okay, what exactly is a grimoire, anyway?" Elena asked.

"It's a witch's cookbook."

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work," Stefan further elaborated.

"Yeah. Cookbook."

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are."

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so...chop, chop. You know, I really like this whole team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it. Don't screw it up," said Damon, leaving. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Emma in a red slip, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "You look sexy this morning. Did you put this on just for me?"

Emma only glared at him. She was pissed that he made a deal with Stefan without telling her.

"You're still mad." Emma didn't say a word. "The silent treatment, really? Are we four?" Damon walked closer to her and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other caressed her cheek. She immediately grabbed his wrist and snapped it. "Ow! Gentle, Emmy!" Damon yelled as he snapped the bones back in place and they healed. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. I can't stand you being mad at me. Please. Pretty please," he whispered in her ear seductively.

"I hate it when you beg. I always cave," she pouted as Damon's nose rubbed against hers. "I don't trust him and you hurt my feelings. You always tell me everything and you never leave me out of decisions."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you," he genuinely smiled.

"Oh, really? And how's that, Mr. Salvatore?"

"In a way I'm most certain you'll enjoy, Mrs. Salvatore." He picked her up bridal style and twirled her around. Her laugh was delightful and she melted when his lips collided with hers.

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

"It's good to see you, Pearl," said Emma, walking down the stairs in a pale pink dress.

"Perhaps we could talk outside."

"Emily, would you please tell Damon that I've stepped away?"

"Yes, ma'mm," said Emily as Pearl and Emma walked outside.

"How long do you and Katherine plan on staying with the Salvatore's?"

"The Salvatore's have been kind to take us in. As far as everyone here knows, we're two poor orphan girls from Atlanta who lost their family in the fires."

"A match you lit, no doubt." Emma giggled. "Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir. She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate," said Pearl, handing Emma a vial filled with a clear liquid.

"I don't follow."

"Try it." Emma poured the elixir on her wrist and it burned the skin.

"What in hell!"

"Vervain."

"Why is there ver—they know."

"They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it."

"Townspeople ingesting vervain. Well, that's inconvenient."

"It might be time for us to move on again."

"No. I like it here. I'm not interested in leaving just yet."

_Mystic Falls, 2009_

At the Gilbert House, Damon was cooking dinner while Jenna sat on the counter, drinking from a glass of wine.

"My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more, of course. What about you?" Damon asked.

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated."

"They ever find him? Or is he still missing?"

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. He's a Fell. They're all snooty," said Jenna as he served her more wine and Elena entered the room. "Hey, where have you been? We're cooking dinner."

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked.

"He'll be here soon." As Elena began to set the table and Jenna went to get Jeremy, Damon bumped into her. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You know what. That move was deliberate."

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink. Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." Damon continued after a moment, "Is it real?"

"Is what real?"

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?"

"Yes, you can trust him."

"Can I trust him?" said Damon, appearing in front of her and looking into her eyes.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work."

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly."

"Of course you can."

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

"You can trust me, Mr. Salvatore. I would never cheat," said Emma, playing croquet with Giuseppe Salvatore.

"You're going to beat him again, sister," said Katherine.

"I'm losing over here. Again!" the man said to his sons as Damon and Stefan watched from afar.

"She's good. I almost believe she genuinely likes him," said Damon.

"Perhaps she does," Stefan added.

"She knows father would have her and Katherine killed if he knew the truth."

"Not if we talk to him. Explained how we feel. He could help us keep them safe."

"Have you gone mad? No, no, Father would drive the stake in them himself!"

"That's not true. We can trust him."

"No, not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan."

"I promise."

_Mystic Falls, 2009_

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone," said Damon to Elena.

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it."

"Are you lecturing me?"

"Do you need to be lectured?"

"I just want to save my wife. I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes."

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way."

Meanwhile at a hotel across town, Anna walked into her room when Emma caught her by the neck, but she grabbed her throat as well, having sensed Emma following her.

"Okay. I give," she coughed as they both let go of each other's necks. "You've built up some strength, Anna. I'm mildly impressed."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."

"How long have you been here?"

"I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb."

"How did you know about the spell?"

"I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything."

"So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?"

"I like to use others to do my dirty work."

"Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me."

"Logan was an idiot. We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die."

"What do you want with the Fell journal?"

"I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this...he gave it to Giuseppe. So now you're going to help me stop Stefan."

"Stefan?"

"I saw him heading toward the graveyard to get the journal."

"I work alone, Anna. See you in another century." Emma left knowing exactly where Giuseppe had hidden Emily's grimoire, his grave. She immediately called Damon, still a bit incensed at his stupidity to trust his brother.

"Hi, honey," he answered. "We were just talking about you."

"Bring the girl to the Salvatore Tomb."

"What's going on?"

"I told you this was a bad idea."

When Emma arrived at Giuseppe's grave, Stefan had opened his coffin and retrieved the grimoire.

"Well, well, what do we have here? This is an interesting turn of events," said Emma. "Though I can't say I'm surprised."

"I can't let you bring them all back even if it means your own death. I'm sorry."

"So am I. Just remember. It didn't have to be this way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Damon." The elder brother appeared with Elena in a vice grip. "So what are you going to do now, Stefan? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

"You won't kill her."

"No. I won't. I can do one better." Damon threw Elena into Emma's arms. The vampire queen bit her wrist and force fed Elena her blood. "Give Damon the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck and you will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first," said Stefan, shocked at the measures Emma had resorted to.

"The book!" Damon yelled.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"Problem is I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Emma responded.

"You just did the one thing that ensures I will." Stefan dropped the book and Emma let Elena go. She jumped toward Stefan and they both left together.


	14. Fear and Loathing

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was reading Emily's grimoire when Stefan entered the room.

"Anna took Elena," Stefan said to Damon as Emma entered the room.

"Yeah, I got that from your six hundred voicemails."

"Emma, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"Well at least you know you'll see her again," said Emma, rotating her shoulder.

"What do you two know? Emma, you were with Anna. You must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her."

"Nope," Damon interjected. "You can go. Really."

"It's Elena. If you know something, tell me."

"I mean this sincerely. I hope Elena dies," said Damon as Stefan's phone rang.

"Elena? Are you okay?"

"She's fine. For now," Anna answered. "Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine."

"I can get it."

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in thirty minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together." She hung up and Stefan looked at Damon.

"Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait no. I don't care." Damon then left the room with Emma. Thirty minutes later at the Mystic Falls' town square, Anna was walking to meet with one of the Salvatores. Jeremy saw Anna and walked over to her.

"Anna! Hey. What happened to you last night?"

"Sorry, I had to leave. I gotta run."

"Do you wanna go to the Duke party tonight?"

"Go to what?"

"Oh, the guy who's throwing it is a total douche but it's supposed to be fun. I figured safety in numbers."

"So you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?"

"It's been a while since I've been to a party and I kind of want to get back out there. Not be such a loner. And uh, I like you. You're fun and you're also kind of strange and lurky but, uh, I guess I like that too. So, yeah, you should come to the party. With me. It's in the woods by that old cemetery."

"Oh. It's there, huh? That sounds cool. I'll meet you."

"Oh, okay. Great. Cool," said Jeremy walking off as Anna walked toward a bench. When she sat down, Emma and Damon appeared on either side of her.

"Got a hot date or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" Damon asked.

"Party. Right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires. You're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?"

"Stefan will come after you, you know? For messing with Elena," said Emma.

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want," said Anna, getting up to leave.

"Wait! You and I both want the same thing. Your mother."

"You put her in there as punishment. Why would you…" Emma moved her jacket aside and Anna saw her tattoo. It completely covered her left shoulder. "Is that a…"

"Unfortunately," Damon interrupted.

"It's a lot worse than it looks. The markings go all the way down to my leg and my nerve endings are starting to erode. I can't even feel my left arm. I need your mother to blend the cure."

"My mother is the cure. She is the only one who ever survived the sickness from a malach. She has an immunity. You need her blood."

"I don't care how it's done. I just want this thing out of me. Now when do you want to do this?"

"Tonight. At sundown. Meet at the church." Later, Damon and Emma were preparing to leave the Boarding House when Elena walked into the room.

"I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" Damon asked.

"Stefan."

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight."

"I convinced Bonnie to help you."

"I doubt that," Emma scoffed. "I'll be at the car."

"I didn't know he was going to betray you," said Elena as Emma left the room. "I promise. He never told me. But as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."

"Not interested."

"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday."

"Fool me once, shame on you."

"Listen, I'm promising you this now, I will help you open the tomb."

"I wish I could believe you."

"Ask me if I'm lying now," said Elena as she took her necklace off and placed it on a table.

"I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it," said Damon as he placed Elena's necklace back around her neck.

When night fell, Elena, Emma, and Damon arrived at the woods by the Duke party.

"The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church," said Elena.

"Your hope, not mine," Damon replied as they arrived at the tomb site where Stefan, Anna, Bonnie, and her Grams were waiting. "Anna. Brother. Witches."

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked.

"I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Bonnie answered as they walked into the tomb.

"Air. Earth. Fire. Water," said Grams as she lit four torches in the center of the chamber and poured water on the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Anna asked.

"As opposed to what?"

"I just figured maybe it'd have to be blessed or mystical or something." Grams smirked at her as Damon pulled a blood bag out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"It's for Pearl. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering up a vein to tap," said Damon as Bonnie and Grams began to recite a spell.

"What are they saying?" Anna asked.

"Sounds Latin," Elena replied.

"It's not Latin," said Emma as the fire from the torches grew more intense. Suddenly, Grams and Bonnie stopped chanting and the ancient tomb door opened.

"It worked," said Bonnie.

"Of course it worked."

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline. I'll be right back," said Stefan. Emma then grimaced.

"Emma?" Damon asked, concerned, as she slid down the wall onto the floor.

"I can't feel my legs and it's starting to eat away at my heart."

"Your heart? You said you were just numb! Why didn't you tell me it'd gotten this bad?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Emma."

"Hurry. I don't think I can hold on for much longer." Damon kissed Emma on the forehead before he turned to Elena.

"You ready?" Damon asked Elena.

"What?"

"You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon asked, grabbing Elena.

"Don't take her in," Grams threatened. "I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down even if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go," said Elena as Damon grabbed a torch. They both entered the tomb and began the search for Pearl, hearing whispers throughout the creepy structure. "What is that?"

"They can sense you. Now where is she?"

Meanwhile, outside the door, Stefan walked down the stairs, only seeing Bonnie and Grams.

"Where's Elena?" he asked.

"Damon took her inside," Bonnie answered.

"What?" Stefan ran toward the entrance of the tomb, but Grams grabbed him by the arm.

"Stefan, if you go in there, you won't come out."

"What did you do?" Emma asked as Anna fed her some blood.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal. It just opened the door."

"What's the seal?" Stefan asked.

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out."

"Elena's human. She can leave. And Pearl can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?"

"I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters." Suddenly, Elena screamed and Stefan ran into the tomb to save her from a vampire that had attacked her. As Elena and Stefan tried to escape, Stefan stopped at the entrance of the tomb. He couldn't get out.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

"It's gonna be okay, Elena. We'll fix it," said Bonnie.

"What is it?"

"I can't," said Stefan.

"Can't? Can't what?"

"The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet."

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out? Oh my God."

"I heard you scream."

"We can't leave him in there. We promised him. Both of us."

"I know."

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long," said Grams as Stefan went back into the tomb to find Damon. In the back of the tomb, Damon was feeding Pearl a blood bag.

"We've got to go, Damon. Now," said Stefan, running to his brother. Quickly, Damon and Pearl left the tomb with Stefan, the witches being successful in their efforts.

"Mama!" Anna yelled, hugging her mother.

"Time for the family reunion later," Damon said as Emma yelled, banging her head against the wall.

"Get this damn thing out of me!" Emma screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"What is wrong with her?" Pearl asked.

"A malach, Mama. We need to extract it." Pearl nodded.

"First, she needs my blood," said Pearl, biting into her wrist. She placed the wound against Emma's lips and Emma took three gulps. Emma collapsed on the floor, writhing in pain.

"I thought it was supposed to help her! Not make it worse!" Damon yelled.

"It will. It's the first part of the process. My blood reverses the effects of the sickness. Now we need to remove the parasite. There's too many people in this room. Humans and those with a weak stomach should leave." Stefan, Bonnie, Grams, and Elena walked out of the tomb. "Anna, did you bring a knife?"

"Yes."

"The parasite attaches itself along the spine near the cerebral cortex, Damon. I'm going to cut an incision. Anna and I will hold the skin apart and then you will grab the malach and throw it into the torches."

"And then it's done?"

"Then it's done."

"Get this damn thing out of me! It hurts!" Emma cried. Anna pulled off Emma's jacket and Damon and Pearl laid her on her stomach. They drew her hair away from her back and Pearl made the incision. As Anna and Pearl pulled the skin away, Damon spotted the malach and instantly grabbed it. Emma cursed loudly in Russian. Damon threw the screaming white worm into the fire, destroying it, as Emma's skin knitted together. Emma gasped as she rolled onto her back.

Damon pulled Emma into his arms, hugging her and consoling her in her native tongue, "Eto normalʹno. Teperʹ ty v bezopasnosti. Ty v bezopasnosti. _(It's okay. You're safe now. You're safe.)_"

"I was so scared."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I hurt you, but it's okay. You're better now." Emma nodded, sniffing, as she buried her face in the crook of Damon's neck, her arms wrapped around him. Pearl and Anna looked at the couple and Damon mouthed a thank you. Pearl nodded and the two vampires left. "Come on. Let's go home." Damon lifted Emma up and left the tomb at enhanced speed.

"I'm really sore," Emma moaned when they entered their bedroom at the Boarding House.

"Why don't you go take a bath? Try to relax."

"Come with me?" Emma asked coquettishly.

"I would love to, but there's something I have to do. Go relax and I'll have a surprise for you in the bedroom when you're done."

"Okay," Emma said before she kissed her husband longingly. Half an hour later, Emma emerged from the bath in a long red silk nightgown trimmed in black lace. Thigh high side slits exposed the tanned flesh of Emma's legs and a plunging neckline completely revealed her taut stomach. Emma was surprised to see that the room was covered with lit candles of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Damon was lighting a candle by the nightstand and had changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He turned around and his jaw about dropped to the floor, seeing Emma in her sexiest lingerie.

"Wow," he muttered.

"I could say the same thing about all this," Emma said, walking over to Damon.

"I am one lucky bastard."

"What is all this for, darling?"

"You have no idea how much I regretted all those years of not telling you how I felt," said Damon as he caressed Emma's cheek with one hand. "And I've been trying for so long to figure out how to make it up to you. How to prove my love to you."

"Baby…"

"No. Let me finish. I love you. Forever. I want the Bond."

"Ar-are you sure?" Emma asked, surprised. She had told Damon of the vampire mating ritual before, but she never thought he would have wanted it.

"Absolutely. There's no doubt in my mind. I want my forever." Tears welled in Emma's eyes. "Why are you crying? Don't cry."

"They're happy tears, silly," said Emma as they sat on the bed. "You make me happier than I've ever been. I want the Bond too. I've always wanted it with you…for you to truly be my vampire husband."

"At the same time?" Damon asked, looking at Emma's wrist. She nodded. They both brought each other's wrist to their mouth and bit. They both moaned at the taste and the emotions. Blood sharing was the most sacred of acts among vampires. Personal…intimate…sexual. Something you only did with your vampire true love. When they separated, their foreheads touched. As they recovered, Emma placed her hand against Damon's heart. He did the same as well.

"I give of myself as I take from you, so we forge a bond that ties us soul to soul. And nothing can sever the bond we have sealed," they both said in unison. They both moaned as they felt the bond seal. They could feel each other's emotions; feel the love swirling around them. It was glorious. Damon's hand cupped Emma's cheek and Emma felt like every nerve ending in her exploded. Joy and longing and love coalesced into one giant ball of need.

Damon felt it too. It was impossible not to. It was intoxicating. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, so she straddled him. He growled as she ran both her hands across his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips collided with Emma's as he sank his hands into her thick wavy brown locks. Emma groaned at the intensity of the kiss. The passion was all consuming as Emma opened her lips to Damon's talented tongue. As Damon's hand ran across Emma's exposed thigh, he trailed passionate nips and kisses along Emma's jaw to her neck.

"Hmm, I love you in red," Damon muttered as he kissed along the veins of Emma's neck. His hand roughly groped her breast through the minimal silk encompassing the soft mounds. Emma's breathing became erratic and blood rushed to her eyes as he pulled the thin straps of her nightgown down and laved her shoulder with open-mouthed kisses. His scent was practically making her salivate. Orange blossoms, sandalwood, amber, and something else that was uniquely Damon. She growled and sank her teeth into the tender flesh of Damon's neck, her hands carding through his jet-black hair. Damon groaned in pleasure, pulling the top of the nightgown down to release her breasts. His eyes glazed over as she pulled harder at his neck and moaned at the taste of him on her tongue. Losing control, he ripped the delicate blood red silk from Emma's hips. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You're unbelievably sexy when you rip clothes off me. Besides, there's many more where that came from. I bought out the whole store in New York," Emma smirked, leaving Damon's neck, a trail of blood on her chin.

"God, you're fucking perfect," Damon growled before licking his blood off her skin. Her bloody lips met his and Damon flipped her over at vampire speed, throwing the remnants of her nightgown into a corner of the room. Emma's legs wound around his waist as he kissed down her throat to the valley of her breasts, licking every inch of skin available to him. Her unique scent of apricot nectar, mimosa petals, and Tuscan cypress drove his senses crazy as he kissed down her stomach. Emma moaned at the sensations he just stirred in her by kissing. She couldn't imagine what the bond would feel like when he was inside her. She scrambled for the hem of his shirt. She needed to feel his skin.

"Impatient?" Damon teased as he pulled his shirt off. Emma moaned as she caught a look at his perfect body.

"Don't make me hurt you," Emma growled as she pulled his hips closer to hers with a contraction of her thighs. Damon moaned and kissed her feverishly, feeling already how wet she was. "Impatient?" Emma taunted.

"Yes," he rasped. "But I'm going to make you pay for that." He went in for the kill, enveloping one breast with his mouth. Emma moaned loudly, her hands pulling hard at his hair. It only turned Damon on more. He pushed her thigh higher up his waist and pulled her center tighter against his aching groin.

"I can't wait any longer, Damon. I want you." Those few words sparked an unquenchable thirst inside Damon. At astonishing speed for a vampire, he threw off his pants and boxers. He swept a few strands of hair away from Emma's face as he pressed into her.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he whispered as his fingers trailed up her arms, which were positioned above her head. Emma blushed slightly at Damon's compliments before he kissed her gently.

With one, powerful movement, Damon thrust inside her. They both moaned. With heavy-lidded eyes, they looked at each other and never broke eye contact as they moved into an all too familiar pace. Emma moaned as his thrusts became harder, faster. She dragged her nails across Damon's back, leaving red welts. He growled at the pleasurable pain. The bed began to shake as Emma started to reach the precipice of oblivion. When his teeth nipped at her neck, she knew she was done for. With one sharp pierce of his fangs, they both came…hard.

"Oh, Emma," Damon groaned. Emma smirked. Not even Katherine had made him feel that much pleasure. She was the only one who could truly satisfy him. The remaining sparks of his release immobilized him as he collapsed onto Emma. Sweat drenched their bodies. "You're amazing."

"Well, I've had lots and lots of practice," Emma teased as she pulled the white sheet over their bodies.

"You're such a tease," Damon groaned as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side of the bed. Suddenly, Damon pulled Emma into his arms. He kissed the tattoo that was imprinted on Emma's left shoulder due to the bonding ritual. He had the same mark as well. The symbol for infinity. Inside, one circle was the symbol for Sagittarius and in the other circle the symbol for Cancer. Damon and Emma's zodiac symbols, respectively. "You're mine now."

"And you're mine. I hope you understand what that means. You're not only my husband, you're my mate. If you ever regretted it or left me, it'd destroy us both."

"Don't be foolish, love. You're all I've ever wanted. If I have you, I don't need anything else."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Damon said, not an ounce of doubt in his voice or eyes. He knew Emma was still insecure about the whole Katherine debacle and he'd spend every second of his eternity, making sure she knew she was the only woman for him.

As Damon buried his face in his wife's hair, Emma's head dropped to his chest. She was exhausted. Soothingly, Damon ran his hands through Emma's hair. Emma sighed in satisfaction. If she could freeze this moment in time for forever, she would. She knew there would be more hardships ahead of them. There were would come a time when her past would came back to haunt her, but she blocked out the thoughts as she listened to the slow pounding of her husband's heartbeat.

As Damon's hand stilled, Emma looked up and saw that he had fallen asleep. She gasped softly as she saw his expression. A smile, not a smirk, an honest to God smile. The last time she'd seen that was in 1864. She could have cried at the sight. Emma caressed his cheek softly and pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips before snuggling into his body, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. The soft lull of his pulse drew Emma into a much-deserved sleep.

The following morning, as a man was jogging near the forest that led to Fell's Church, he ran into a vampire who had escaped from the tomb.

"Jeez! You scared me," said the human.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday."

"And what year?"

"It's 2010. Are you okay? What's your name?"

"It's Harper, sir."

"How did you get out here? And why are you dressed like that?" asked the man, taking in Harper's 1800s circa clothing.

"You seem like a very nice person. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Harper suddenly attacked the man, draining him dry, and took the stranger's clothes. He then walked away into the day, looking for his vampire brethren.


	15. What Makes A Good Man

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

Emma sat underneath a willow tree on the Salvatore Property. It was her and Damon's special spot. She had just received a letter from him. It had been one month since he had left for the battlefield. Emma had been absolutely miserable. Not only had she had to deflect Stefan's attentions, but Katherine was driving her absolutely crazy. Having finally had a moment to herself, Emma had taken the time to come out to the willow tree and read Damon's letter. One of many he had sent to her over the course of the month.

My dearest Emma,

I just received your letter the other day. You have no idea how much joy it gave me to read your words. I think of you constantly and miss you dearly. I know we did not leave things on an amiable note due to your refusal to turn me before I left for war, but I understand your feelings. My biggest regret is not telling you this in person. It saddens me to hear you are in so much despair due to my absence. You must excuse my brother for his misguided affections. He is still young, but yet, I am glad he is able to provide you some company. I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. I hope the time will soon come when I can see you again. I can write many things to you but if I could see you I would tell you more than in the one minute I have to write this. I grow weary of this cause, this endless blood bath. I have considered deserting, but I know Father would not be pleased. Your letters have helped and I look forward to the day when I can drown in your affections once more. I know you are afraid for my safety, but don't worry, my love. Although we are far apart at present, my heart is with you every moment of the day for I often think of you when you are asleep, when I am traveling the lonesome roads of the South. The thought of your sweet smile is all the company I have. My love for you has no end. Remember that and hold on to it until I can make it back to you.

Yours always,

Damon

Tears fell onto the paper as Emma finished reading. She missed him so much. Never had Emma felt so attached to a human, but Damon was anything but a mere mortal. He was so much…more. He had this magnetic pull. There were times when Emma thought he wasn't human, but something else entirely. Maybe this is what love was supposed to feel like. It had been centuries since Emma had felt love. Had she forgotten what it felt like?

_Mystic Falls, 2009_

The late morning sun filtered through the curtains of the bedroom as Damon watched Emma sleep. She had a smile on her face. However, Damon grew concerned when the smile faded. His hand lightly glided across the skin of her arm, hoping that his mere touch would bring her infectious smile back. Emma moaned slightly and her beautiful doe eyes opened. She smiled when she saw Damon lying on the pillow next to her. Damon smiled back.

"Something wrong?" Emma asked as Damon continued to stare at her.

"No. I'm just relishing in the fact that I get to wake up to this every morning for the rest of my existence," said Damon after he left a soft kiss on her lips. "What were you dreaming about? You got a sad look on your face."

"It wasn't a dream. It was a…memory. Often, my dreams are about my memories."

"What was it about?"

"You."

"I make you sad?" Damon asked, slightly hurt.

"No. It was a time when I realized I'd forgotten what love felt like…until I met you. I was reading a letter you'd sent me from the battlefield. The last one you sent me, in fact."

"Hmm. I remember that one. I was absolutely miserable."

"So was I. At least we were miserable together," Emma teased as she stretched out on the bed. "Ugh, we slept in late."

"After last night, I think we both needed it. Besides, I need all the energy I can get. I have plans for you."

"You are a very bad boy, Mr. Salvatore."

"You make me want to be bad, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Well, I don't know if anyone's ever told you this," said Emma as she flipped Damon onto his back and straddled him, "But I can be just as bad. You had your fun with me last night. I think it's my turn." Damon's eyes ignited with lust.

Shooting Damon a seductive look through dark eyelashes, she placed a wet kiss on his chest and moved down his body, nipping and kissing every muscle. Damon groaned and his hands slid into Emma's auburn hair. If he couldn't feel her skin, he could at least feel the silkiness of her hair. He knew what she was doing. She was marking her territory, letting him know that she loved every inch of him and Damon delighted in every second of it. He groaned loudly when she bit into his femoral artery.

"Oh, God, yes," he moaned as Emma took in his essence. She purred at the taste of him. He tasted of love and dark seduction. It was absolutely sinful. God, did she love this man. He stirred things inside her that she hadn't felt since she was human. When she pulled away from his leg, Damon was about to say something, but his mind drew a complete blank when her mouth took in his cock.

"Emma," he panted as his hips bucked up. Before he even realized what was happening, with one swirl of her tongue, Damon came.

"Where the hell…oh my God," Damon groaned as she drank all of him in.

"A little trick I taught Sage," said Emma, reading Damon's mind.

"Oh. Sage. She was great in bed." Emma's mouth dropped open and she hit him in the chest. "But not as good as you."

"Nice save," Emma smiled, teasing him, as she lay down on the length of Damon's body, her chin resting on his chest.

"I have a question…that may or may not get me in a lot of trouble."

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Was my brother…I mean when you two…you know…was he…" Emma could tell he was having trouble articulating his question, but she knew exactly what his concern was.

"Oh, Damon," Emma sighed. "I know last night you wanted to prove your love for me, but you don't have to. I already know. I know it's always been there. I could feel it. I could see it. If we're being honest, I knew your guilt was there too. I knew the compulsion had worn off and your feelings for Katherine were gone, but I also knew that we couldn't be together until you had worked through your guilt. And I know I hurt you when I was with Stefan for that very, very brief period of time, but he wasn't better in bed if that's what you're asking. I mean honestly, it's no competition. He can't do half the things you do to me. You shouldn't be so jealous. You're the only one for me."

"Good," Damon said. "That's been weighing on me…for awhile."

"That whole affair with your brother was just because I was upset and he was the closest male body I could take it out on. It was angry sex. I thought Stef was going to break for a couple seconds. And to be honest, I wouldn't have felt bad if he had. All that matters now is that you know that you are my choice. Forever it will always be you."

Meanwhile, at the Gilbert House, Elena was pouring Stefan a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"No problem. So how are they?"

"Well, when I was there briefly, I heard loud moaning so…"

"Good for them."

"So...Alaric's wife might be your mother?" Stefan asked.

"It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy. I have this address of her friend, Trudie." Elena held up a post-it.

"You want to talk to her."

"I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother's dead, and I don't know if I can handle that."

"Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?"

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved. You knew that already?"

"When I was at the school one night, he attacked me. He told me some things about her death."

"And?"

"No, no. It's not possible. The coincidence is – it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go to talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Ok?"

"I just don't know what I am going to do yet. I'd feel a lot better if I could talk to Emma about this. The last time I talked to her about my family she said she'd look into it and she seemed to know a lot more than she was telling."

"I'll go talk to her. Why don't you stop by in about an hour or so?" Elena nodded.

When Stefan arrived at the house, he saw Emma and Damon feeding on some college girls in the living room. Removing her lips from the girl she had fed on, Emma swayed toward Damon and sank her fangs into the other side of his prey's neck. They moaned as they fed together. It was thrilling. When they both separated from the girl, they kissed heatedly and danced together, Damon's hands running down Emma's amethyst satin and lace slip. Pushing her back into his chest, Damon licked his Emma's neck and bit into the flesh. She moaned at the sensation as Damon's hand moved down to her inner thigh, massaging the skin.

"You're so good at this," Emma moaned when Damon pulled away from her. "How do I taste?"

"Heavenly. So much better than our friends. But sh. Don't tell them. They might get jealous," said Damon as Stefan turned the lights on. Emma and Damon both cringed. "Oh. Buzzkill Bob."

"Before you say anything, Stefan, think about the impact this interruption will have on your existence if it's not epically significant," Emma smirked.

"You two…bonded," Stefan said, irritated, as he spotted the tattoos on both Damon and Emma's shoulders.

"Jealous?" Damon asked.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," said Damon as Emma said, "No." Damon looked at Emma who had a devilish look in her eye.

"Damon's occupied, Stefan. Go run along. I think Bambi's waiting for you," Emma smirked as she turned around in Damon's arms. Before Damon could laugh at his wife's joke, she sank her fangs into his neck. He groaned in pleasure.

"Seriously, guys? Emma, Elena's going to be coming over soon and she wants to talk to you about her lineage. So I suggest you march upstairs and put on some suitable clothing," said Stefan harshly. Emma's eyes snapped open as she withdrew from Damon and sped over to Stefan. Her hand wrapped around his throat, Emma held Stefan several inches from above the ground.

"Damon, am I hearing things or did Stefan just order me to do something?" Emma asked, black veins pulsing underneath her eyes.

"No. You heard right," Damon smirked.

"Bossiness doesn't quite suit you, Stefan. You really should mind your audience."

"I'm not afraid of you, Emma."

"Pity. Maybe a demonstration is in order. Does the Red Princess need to make a debut for you to understand my point?"

"No. It won't happen again," Stefan choked out quickly, having read the vampire legends about Emma. The Red Princess. The first Ripper.

"Good," said Emma cheerily as she dropped Stefan and plopped onto the couch. "I'll talk to your precious Elena, but not for your sake. When is she coming over?"

"Probably in about half an hour."

"Hmm. That leaves me plenty of time for some fun, but I think you interrupted my time with Damon for some other reason." Stefan's feet shifted. "God, I can read you so well it almost scares me."

"Spill, brother. What do you want?" Damon asked as Stefan rubbed his neck.

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke."

"You wanna discuss the women of my past right now? Seriously?"

"You killed her."

"Your point?"

"I just wanna know if you remember anything about her."

"Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan."

"Well, think hard. It's important."

"Listen, I have better things to do than delve into the past. Like revel in the bond I have with my wife. TTFN said the tridelt." When Stefan left the house, Emma waltzed over to Damon and ran her hand across the exposed skin of his chest. "Honey, we shouldn't…"

"You know you want to," said Emma, pressing the length of her body into Damon's. He groaned.

"Elena is…"

"Not here yet," said Emma as she littered his face with kisses. "And I think you deserve a gift for opening the tomb, don't you?"

"Well, it would be awfully impolite of me to reject a gift."

"Awfully," Emma giggled as their lips met.

Half an hour later, Emma walked out of their bedroom in a sleek white dress and blazer. She waved at Damon who waved back from the bed and closed the door. She had heard Elena enter the house moments ago.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I got caught up in something," Emma apologized as she walked down the stairs and saw Elena in the living room.

"Damon?"

"He's needy." Elena chuckled. "I've done some research. You were adopted by the Gilbert family."

"Yeah, I know that already. How am I descended from you?"

"You've taken European History, correct?"

"Yeah."

"So then that means you've heard about the Missing Princess of Russia."

"Of course. It was before the consolidation of the country. Over a thousand years ago. The oldest princess of the king ran away from her husband, escaping Russia with her sister and mother. Wait a minute…you're…"

"Yes. I am the Missing Princess, Emmalyne Nataliya Petrova. Before I left Russia, I had a child."

"From your husband? The Duke of Poland?"

"Oh please. I wouldn't have touched that old geezer with a ten-foot pole. I had an affair with a stable hand. Unfortunately, I was unable to retrieve my daughter, but I made sure she had a good home before I left for the New World. My daughter Marina was the ancestor of Katherine. You could say all of this started in 1492 after Katherine was thrown out of Bulgaria."

"Thrown out?"

"Her family, your true ancestors, they disowned her. Her indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. She had a baby out of wedlock. The shame."

"It was kept secret?"

"Mhmm. Her baby was given away and she was banished to England where she met me. One thing led to another and she turned. You're descended from that child."

"I know this is a lot to ask, but do you know anything about my birth mother?"

"I'm one of the oldest of us around. I've turned many and a great deal of the supernatural community respects me. I'll put out some feelers. See what I can find out."

"Thank you, Emma."

"No problem. Besides, I'm like your great grandmother to the nth degree. You're family."

"Pardon me for asking, but what happened to your sister?"

"She's not a vampire if that's what you're asking. She was human to the very end even if the end was quite short," said Emma reminiscently.

"How did she die?"

"She was murdered. She would have liked you though. You hold the Petrova fire. I'll see you at the Bachelor Auction tonight."

"Wait, you're coming for that?"

"Carol needs someone to host it. She's sick so she commissioned Damon and I." After Elena left, Emma went into town. She saw Stefan and Alaric speaking heatedly in the town square. Curious, Emma watched them from afar.

"Thanks for meeting me. Something's come up," said Alaric.

"Jenna told you."

"Yeah. What does Elena know?"

"About your wife?"

"About everything. About you, your brother, Emma."

"She knows what I am and she knows that you know about the vampires."

"Does she know about Damon and Isobel?"

"No. I couldn't tell her. Not until I was sure."

"You said you'd help me."

"I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember."

"Ask him again."

"Don't push this."

"Give me a reason not to."

"Your survival. How's that for a reason? I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go."

"Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go?"

"Leave Elena out of this," Stefan said, his jaw clenching.

"I need to know what happened. I think you would too."

"I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture. Something I could show Damon." Alaric removed a photo of Isobel from his wallet and handed it to Stefan before leaving.

"She's pretty," said Emma over Stefan's shoulder.

"Thought you were with Elena," Stefan half-smiled.

"We just finished up. You've been a busy little boy. I have nothing to do until the Bachelor Auction. So for the sake of avoiding boredom, why don't you bring me up to speed?" Emma said, crossing her arms.

That evening at the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon and Stefan were getting ready to leave.

"Where's Emma?" Damon asked, putting on his suit jacket.

"She's on her way to the Grill. I, uh, wanted to talk to you," said Stefan as he showed him a picture of Isobel. "This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now?"

"Who wants to know?" asked Damon, having been fully informed by Emma that Isobel was Alaric's wife. However, the two weren't aware that Isobel was Elena's birth mother.

"I do."

"Who else wants to know?"

"Did you kill her?"

"Sorry. Don't know her. Hey, are you coming? The real housewives of Mystic Falls await."

At the Bachelor's Auction, Emma and Damon were introducing the various men.

"And what do you do, bachelor number three?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber."

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number four, 'Alaric Saltzman.' Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High."

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?"

"History."

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy."

"Uh, well..."

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date."

"He probably has a lot of great college stories, Em," said Damon. "You went to Duke, right, Ric? I was there once. Your wife went there too if I remember correctly. I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? She was—delicious." Emma smirked. Damon always had a way with words. Elena, shocked, left the room immediately.

After she had cooled down, Elena walked back inside with Stefan and ran into Damon.

"Whoa. Easy there."

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman?"

"What?"

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you."

"Am I missing something here?"

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up? Her name was Isobel. Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her." Elena walked outside with Stefan following her. Emma and Damon's eyes locked as they also left the building.

"Why didn't you tell me Isobel was Elena's mother?" Damon said angrily.

"I didn't know. Honest. Elena never gave me a name!"

"What a night. Sense that?" Damon whispered as Emma and Damon both realized Alaric was following them. They turned into a dark alleyway and the teacher followed them.

"Are you really this stupid?" said Emma at the mouth of the alleyway as Damon stood at the end. Alaric was boxed in. "You gonna put down the stake?" Alaric didn't comply. "Wow. That's courage."

"Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?"

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened."

"I saw you feeding on her."

"Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious." Alaric ran toward Damon, but he easily pushed him back. "Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility? I turned her."

"Why?"

"She came to me! All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special."

"Damon, you really shouldn't play with your food," Emma chided.

"He's going to die eventually so why not tell him the truth?" Damon replied.

"You turned her because you liked her?"

"No, I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you." Alaric approached Damon, but he stabbed Alaric with his own stake, puncturing his lung. "Sounds like I got a lung. Let's go, babe."

"Not even a taste?"

"He probably drinks vervain. He's not worth it. Come on. I'll take you hunting in the next town over."


	16. Can't Stop Loving You

Damon opened the front door to the Boarding House slowly as he heard two heartbeats in the living room. Stefan and Elena were at school and Emma had gone shopping. Suspicious, Damon cautiously walked into the living room and saw Pearl and Anna waiting for him.

"Hello, Damon," said Pearl.

"Ever hear of knocking?"

"An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you, your brother, and Emma?"

"Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" Anna asked.

"I kill them." Damon ran toward Pearl and attempted to strangle her, but she twisted his wrist and pushed him to the floor.

"Have a seat, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word."

"Sure."

"We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now."

"All twenty-five vampires?"

"Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating."

"How did all of them get out of the tomb?"

"I think the witch screwed up that part of the hocus pocus," Anna said.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?"

"And you're a part of it."

"That's ridiculous," said Emma, entering the house, as she placed her shopping bags on the floor.

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Emma. I'm up to speed," Anna said.

"And so am I," Pearl added. "And now that you have infiltrated the council I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a list of names of all the council members and their families."

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain."

"Yes, that will have to stop immediately."

"Hmm. Let me think about that? No," said Emma. Suddenly, Pearl moved to attack Damon, but Emma kicked her into the wall. Anna rushed to help her mother. However, Emma sped over to Pearl and grabbed her by the throat.

"Pearl, Pearl, Pearl. I would have thought after 145 years you would have learned your lesson. I am the Queen! Not you! You follow my rules and you do not question me!"

"Mystic Falls is our home. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild," Pearl choked out.

"Are you crazy? That was in 1864. The world has moved on. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna let a young vampire like you tell me how to manage my affairs. If you don't like the way I run things, leave," said Emma as she dropped Pearl to the ground. "I've seen your vampires sniffing around town, practically salivating at the humans in the square. I like it here and I'm not going to let you or your vampire pets screw things up for me. You have twenty-four hours to get them under control. And if you don't, I will end you all. Now get out of my house before I rip your daylight jewelry off and kick you out." They nodded and left the house at vampire speed.

"They're going to be a problem, aren't they?" Damon asked.

"It's always something," Emma muttered.

Later that day, Damon arrived at the bar at the Mystic Grill, waiting for Emma to finish up a meeting with one of her contacts.

"You're new around here," said a brunette woman from across the bar.

"Oh, on the contrary. I'm very old," Damon responded as he turned his attention to the bartender. "Bourbon, neat."

"I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you."

"Yeah. Where did you go?"

"Around, about."

"I've been there."

"I was supposed to interview for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off."

"Well, that's not very nice."

"Yeah, last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend."

"That's not very nice either."

"It happens."

"Yes, it does." Meanwhile, Emma walked out of the bathroom about to meet with Damon when she passed Frederick, a vampire who had escaped from the tomb. Frederick saw Emma and caught her by the arm.

"Emma?"

"Frederick. You shouldn't be here. Why aren't you at Pearl's house?"

"Is that Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore?" Frederick asked, looking behind Emma, vengeance in his eyes. Emma immediately pushed Frederick into the empty women's restroom and pinned him to the wall.

"You touch them and I will rip you apart, piece by piece."

"They were responsible for getting us locked in the tomb!"

"And Damon was the one who opened it! You should be thankful. However, your lack of gratitude is not surprising. I wouldn't expect a child such as you to understand the relationship I have with Damon. Leave town, Frederick. Because if you hurt my boys, I will not hesitate to kill you." Emma left the restroom and met Damon at the front door.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything's great. Now, you owe me dinner, mister," Emma smiled as Damon smirked.

"Prepare to be blown away by my amazing culinary skills."

"I look forward to it."

When the grandfather clock struck eight at the Salvatore Boarding House, Emma was sitting on Damon's lap at the dining room table, a glass of blood laced wine in her hand.

"To us," Damon toasted.

"To us," Emma repeated, their glasses clinking together. "You know, I still think I should have punished Pearl more."

"Can we just forget about the vampires running around town for a little while?" Damon asked, stroking Emma's neck with his knuckles. "It's giving me a headache just thinking about it."

"Whatever you want. God, I want you so bad."

"Hmm. Where would you like me start? Here?" He kissed her passionately on the lips before placing their wine glasses on the table. "Or maybe here." He kissed a spot behind her ear that always made her shiver. "Or maybe right here." He then kissed her pulse point.

"Damon," Emma moaned as he littered her skin with kisses. Impatiently, she ripped his black dress shirt open, her fingers tracking down every muscle. They growled as the scent of their combined arousal hit the air. Emma swiftly released his hard cock from his jeans and pumped him in her hands. Damon groaned and kissed down her neck to the top of her breasts above the edge of her tight purple dress. Needing more skin, he slowly pulled down the zipper of the dress and peeled the material away from her skin, exposing her red lace bra to his lust-soaked eyes.

"Emma," Damon growled in appreciation. Panting, Damon swept all the contents of their dinner away from the table. Emma smiled when he pushed her hard onto the wooden surface, moving her hand away from his arousal. As Damon kissed, nipped, and licked at her thighs, he shimmied her dress up her body, exposing her sex to him, and removed her panties.

"Oh, Damon. Never stop," Emma screamed, her back arching off the table, when he licked and bit at her core. Damon's eyes locked with hers as he drank her in and he knew he had never seen anything as gorgeous as her.

Deciding he'd tortured her enough, he pulled her back onto his lap, having slipped his jeans off. On impulse, Emma's legs wrapped around him and they both moaned together when his hardness penetrated her. When Damon was completely inside her, they rocked together softly, wanting to savor the moment. Emma's head rolled back as he hit just the right spot, his thrusts more prolonged and hard. Her nails broke the skin of his back as her walls constricted around him. As they reached the fever pitch of their passion, Emma's neck called out to Damon, his inner vampire begging to be fed.

"I love you, Damon," Emma whispered before kissing her love affectionately. Damon kissed her thoroughly all the way down to her neck and with one harsh thrust of his hips, his fangs slid into her neck. They both tumbled over the cliff of ecstasy and it took several minutes of deep breaths for them to return back to reality. Their foreheads rested against each other as they smiled and languidly kissed. Damon heard the front door open and close. "That's Stefan. We should probably clean up."

"But I'm so comfortable. I could stay here forever," Emma pouted as Damon drew circles across his wife's back. However, the couple was soon thrown out of the haze of their afterglow when they heard a large crash in the living room. Dressing at super speed, they ran into the room to see two vampires fighting with Stefan. It was Frederick and his girlfriend, Beth-Anne. Beth-Anne had managed to throw Stefan into a black piano in the corner of the room.

"Not the piano! It's expensive!" said Emma.

Frederick immediately sped to Stefan and stabbed him with a piece of glass. Damon pulled the vampire off his brother and began to fight with him. Stefan pulled the glass out as Emma immediately took action against Beth-Anne, breaking a chair leg. She then catapulted the make-shift stake across the room and into Beth-Anne's chest, striking her heart dead on. No pun intended. Meanwhile, Damon sent Frederick flying across the room toward Emma. She staked him the stomach.

"When I tell you to leave town, you leave town. This is your last warning, Frederick. You should heed it. Now get the hell out of my house because next time, I won't miss," Emma spat. Frederick quickly sped out of the house and Stefan looked at Damon.

"I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb," said Stefan.

"Yeah…about that," Damon murmured, shifting in his shoes.


	17. The Collapse

The next morning, Damon, Stefan, and Emma were talking about the vampire attack last night.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night," Damon said, boarding up the window as rain pelted the house.

"Hmm, vampire massacre. Sounds tasty," Emma smiled.

"And then what?" Stefan asked. "We turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say 'Oops. Sorry?'"

"I already gave Pearl an ultimatum, Stef. She obviously can't follow orders. Now she's going to have to face the consequences," said Emma as Stefan touched his head, trying to shake off a headache. "You okay?"

"That guy did a number on me when he stabbed me."

"Go hunt, brother. Then come straight back. We need to—" Damon said.

"Get vengeance," Emma finished.

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

"Great minds think alike," Emma smiled.

Later in the day, Emma had left to get some blood from the blood bank for herself and Damon. Stefan hadn't returned yet. Concerned, Damon went to Elena's house.

"Is Stefan here?" he asked, entering the home.

"No. Why? Something wrong?"

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you." Elena pulled out her phone and immediately called Stefan.

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?" Elena asked as Damon called Emma.

"Where are you?" he asked when Emma answered her phone.

"I just got back from Richmond. I'm at the house. Why? What's going on? Where's Stefan? I thought he'd be back by now."

"We have a problem," said Damon to a concerned Emma.

After driving out to the middle of nowhere, Damon and Emma banged on the door of a farmhouse, the same house where Pearl was staying with the other tomb vampires.

"Pearl! Open this door or I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off." Frederick opened the door.

"Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where's my brother?"

"Billy." Two vampires pulled Stefan out into the hallway.

"You are dead." Emma tried to get in the house, but was met by a barrier.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?"

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" the owner of the house asked.

"Never let these bad people in," he compelled.

"I'll never let them in."

"One hundred forty-five years left starving in a tomb due you and your infatuation with the Salvatores, Emma. You were supposed to protect us. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well...I thought Stefan might want to get a taste of that before I killed him."

"Touch him and I will rip you apart," Emma hissed.

"Billy." The vampires stabbed Stefan. "You have a nice day." Frederick then slammed the door. Damon and Emma ran away from the house in the rain and met Elena by his car.

"What happened? Where is he?" she asked.

"They have him. We can't get in," Emma answered as she pulled her wet hair into a chignon.

"Why not?"

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let us in," Damon explained.

"I can get in."

"You're not going in there," Emma ordered.

"I'm going!"

"You're not going in there," said Damon, holding her in his grip.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want?"

"Revenge. They want revenge."

"We gotta do something."

"I have an idea," said Emma.

Later that day, at Mystic Falls High School, Alaric was walking down the hallway when Emma appeared in front of him.

"Well, don't you look…alive," Emma smirked.

"You can't hurt me," Alaric said, turning around.

"Oh, we can hurt you, all right," said Damon, appearing behind Alaric.

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help," said Elena, walking out of the side hallway and appearing next to Emma. They walked into Alaric's classroom so they could talk privately.

"How did you know I was still alive?" Alaric asked.

"Stefan told me a little story about you and your magic ring, but that's not why we're here. Stefan's been kidnapped. Damon and I are vampires. We can't get into the house."

"We need you," said Elena. "I would go, but..."

"But your life is valuable," Damon finished. "Yours, on the other hand is..."

"Stefan told me about your ring," said Elena.

"What about it?"

"Let me recap...you tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss."

"Mr. Saltzman, please. It's Stefan," Elena pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem."

"Listen, all you have to do is get Damon in the house. I'll take care of the rest." Alaric just stared at her. "No? Coward. Come on, Damon. I guess we'll just have to tear the house down brick by brick." Damon and Emma started to leave before Alaric stopped them and pulled out his arsenal of vampire weapons from one of his desk drawers. "Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night."

"I've you to thank for that," said Alaric, looking at Damon.

"What are these?" Elena asked, noticing several silver syringes.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain."

"Just get Damon in," said Emma as she showed Alaric a knife hidden in her boot. "I'll take care of the rest." Alaric noticed that the knife had several symbols, resembling runes, carved into it.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not any ordinary knife?" Alaric asked.

"Because it's not. This dagger is infused with magic. To make a long story short, I used to be a witch when I was human."

"Really?" Damon asked, never having heard this before.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, Damon. After I was turned, my magic was stripped from me, however, that doesn't mean I can't use an object infused with magic. This was given to me by a witch I taught. I will draw fire runes into the exterior of the home. Once Damon has gotten Stefan out of the house, I'll activate the runes, causing the house to explode."

That night, Damon waited outside the back door of the house, waiting for Alaric to bring the owner of the house to the back. Anxiety was eating him up inside. He wasn't particularly known for his patience. Finally, Alaric opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house," said Miss Gibbons, seeing Damon.

"I know that. But you've gotta make an exception."

"Get her out of the house. Now!" Alaric pushed the woman out of the house and Damon grabbed her. "Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?"

"No."

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?"

"No. It's just me."

"No? Good." He snapped her neck.

"You were supposed to compel her."

"It doesn't work that way."

"She's human."

"And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!"

As Damon killed a few vampires quietly, Emma finished etching the runes into the side of the house. Knowing she needed to buy Damon some more time, she stood in front of the house and took in her surroundings. She smirked when she saw a large rock on the ground. With an amazing amount of strength, she pitched it toward the house and it crashed through the window into the living room where Frederick was.

"What the hell!" He and a group of vampires looked outside and saw Emma standing there.

"Hello, boys. Now how about you come outside before I tear the walls down?"

"Go to hell, Emma!"

"Already been, hon," said Emma as she grabbed a tree branch and propelled it into the house. It missed Frederick by a few centimeters. While Emma occupied the other vampires, Elena jumped onto the porch and ran past the back door to get to the staircase leading to the cellar. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She busted out one of the windowpanes, unlocked the door and opened it. A vampire was standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. Elena prepared her vervain dart, but Damon got to the man first.

"Are you insane? I told you to stay in the car," Damon said when he saw Elena. They both entered the cellar and saw Stefan hanging from the ceiling.

"Elena, you shouldn't be here," Stefan groaned.

"She was supposed to stay in the car. Let's get you down."

"There's vervain on the ropes," Stefan moaned.

"Elena, pull that." Elena lowered Stefan to the ground. "All right. Elena, get Stefan to the car."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to help, Em. Go!"

At the front door of the house, Frederick was taunting Emma.

"That all you got? A few sticks and stones?" Frederick asked as Emma spotted Damon and Alaric run out of the house.

"No. I've got this." Emma pulled up her sleeve and revealed a long, slender ruby cemented in a gold bracelet. Emma ran her finger across the gem and the house exploded in a ball of fire. Damon whistled as he walked over.

"Damn, Em. That was…impressive."

"Thank you. Not all of the vampires were inside the house, but I'm sure they'll get the message."

Before they turned to leave, Pearl, Anna, Harper and a few other vampires arrived.

"What's going on here? Emma, what did you do?" Pearl asked. Hissing, Emma plunged her hand into Pearl's stomach.

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing Stefan."

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, Pearl. I dealt with the parties responsible…personally. I gave you a chance. You blew it. You are not yet ready for power. However, I do owe you. You saved my life which is why I'm letting you live and stay in this town with your daughter," said Emma, removing her hand. Suddenly, a vampire approached Emma from behind, but her hand immediately penetrated his heart. The force she used to break through the vampire's chest cavity was so strong that her hand jutted out of his back, holding his heart.

"Why can't we just all get along? I abhor violence against my own kind. Such a waste." Believing Emma to be distracted, another vampire approached Emma, but she quickly removed her hand from the vampire she had disabled, grabbed her dagger, and sliced her opponent's head off. "Would any one else like to test me?" None of the vampires moved and Damon looked at Emma appreciatively while Alaric looked slightly ill. He knew then Emma was not a vampire he wanted to piss off. "Good. As for the rest of you insolent vampire children, I expect all of you to heed my warning. Leave town…immediately or you will meet the same fate I inflicted on the Ottomans." All the vampires stiffened and immediately left at vampire speed.

As Damon, Emma, and Alaric left the farmhouse, Damon handed Emma a handkerchief so she could clean her bloody hand.

"What did you mean by 'the same fate I inflicted on the Ottomans'?" Alaric asked.

"In the 13th century, I had taken residence in Prague. The Ottomans wanted to take the city, but they didn't know their opponent was a vampire. I captured the leading general of the army, sieging my city, castrated him, and had him drawn and quartered in the streets. The bloodiest time I existed as the Red Princess of Moscow. Trust me. The warning will be sufficient enough."

"Emma's pretty infamous in the vampire world," Damon explained to Alaric.

"Yeah. Got it," said Alaric. Definitely don't want to piss her off.

When Damon and Emma arrived home, they both took a long shower to wipe away the blood and grime of the night. While Damon dressed, Emma, wearing only one of his black t-shirts, plopped onto the bed. Damon quickly joined her, slipping his arms around Emma's waist and kissed her neck. Emma's hand wove into his hair as he kissed her, but she was shaken out of her lust when she heard a noise.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"I heard a noise."

They both walked toward Stefan's room and saw an empty blood bag lying on the floor. They turned to look around the corner and saw Stefan drinking from a blood bag. His lips were stained with blood and he had obviously been crying. He couldn't control it. The blood had taken over.


	18. Brick By Boring Brick

Stefan was doing pull-ups on the rafter of his bedroom when Damon entered the room with a glass of blood in his hand. Music was blaring from his radio.

"Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet!" Damon yelled as he turned off the radio.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Em. You know how she likes to sleep in. Now she's in a bad mood. When are you going back to school?" Stefan jumped down from the rafter and started to do push-ups.

"Soon."

"Oh come on. Just drink already. This self-detox is not natural."

"Can you get that away from me please?" asked Stefan, pointing to Damon's glass of blood.

"How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you indulged?" Silence. "That's not good."

"I'll be fine. It just takes a little bit of time."

"I don't get it. You know, you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted a human in…God way too long."

"Oh, I'm impressed," Stefan spouted sarcastically.

"It's completely self-serving. I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around."

"What are we planning on doing about that?"

"We are not going to be doing much of anything if you don't have your strength. There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone."

"I have my reasons."

"Well, what are those holier than thou reasons? You know, we never actually discussed this. I'd love to hear this story." Damon sat down in a chair.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you? Watching me struggle?"

"Immensely," he smirked.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but… I actually have it under complete control."

"You do? Well, then you should just carry on making the rest of us vampires look bad. Have a great day, Stefan." He got up and left the room, leaving his glass of blood on the table. Stefan stared at the glass, but Damon returned. "Oh, hey, almost forgot something. Oops." He took the glass and left after taking a drink, relishing in the taste.

At Founder's Hall, Damon and Emma arrived, meeting the rest of the council for a reunion.

"The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified. The truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us," said the Sheriff.

"Thank you, Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words," said the Mayor. Damon and Emma seemed surprised. "Welcome back, John. It's good to see you."

"Hello everyone. It's wonderful to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member, I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news."

"He's a Gilbert?" asked Emma, speaking discretely to the Sheriff.

"Elena's uncle. His name is John but I call him Jackass."

"A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break-ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 state employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls," continued John.

"Okay, okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment," Mayor Lockwood interrupted.

"Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day kickoff party," whispered Liz.

"You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you. Nothing's been solved," finished John.

Damon and Emma looked at each, seeming very uncomfortable.

The next night Stefan, Damon, and Emma arrived at the Founder's Day 150th Anniversary Kick-Off party. Damon and Stefan were wearing black suits while Emma donned a plum one shoulder dress with beading running down the side.

"Oh God! I shouldn't be here," said Stefan as they walked into the building.

"Stefan, do you have to suck the fun out of everything?" Emma asked.

"Don't be a downer. It's a party for the founding families. That would be us. It'd be rude to skip it," Damon added.

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody," said Stefan as Emma laughed.

"Oh, I still do. I just love that they love me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I'm fine."

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?" Damon asked. Stefan laughed.

"We are who we are, Stefan," Emma added. "Nothing's gonna change that."

"Nothing would make you two happier to just see me give up, huh?"

"It's inevitable," Damon answered.

"Well, I'm gonna find Elena."

"Don't embarrass me, young man!" said Damon as Stefan left.

"Don't tease him too much. It's admirable what he's trying to do."

"Even though it's useless?" Emma shrugged. "Come on. Let's get a drink."

After two glasses of champagne, Damon and Emma walked into the main room of the party when they heard lively music instead of the dull droll Mrs. Lockwood had chosen for the event. The couple walked to Elena who was standing by the bar, watching Stefan dance.

"Have we entered an alternative universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon asked. Emma tried to withhold her laugh.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena asked.

"Eventually. One way or another," said Emma. Elena looked a bit concerned as the couple smiled at Stefan's odd behavior.

"Come on," Damon whispered in Emma's ear. "Let's go have a little party of our own." Emma smiled as Damon led her out of the mass of people. However, before they could get very far, the Sheriff stopped them.

"Damon, Emma, I need to talk to you about something."

"And what would that be, Liz?" Damon asked.

"You're not gonna like what I have to tell you, but John Gilbert's claims check out. The blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem." Before Liz could continue, Jeremy arrived, interrupting them.

"Excuse me, Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?"

"It was an overdose, Jeremy," the Sheriff said.

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." Damon and Emma looked very uncomfortable. The news of Vicki's death had spread through Mystic Falls like wildfire. Emma knew they couldn't afford for Jeremy's compulsion to break now.

"We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He walked away. Saying their goodbyes to the Sheriff, Damon and Emma found Elena by the bar.

"Have you noticed what your brother is up to?" Damon asked.

"No, I've been too preoccupied with yours," Elena returned. "Is Jeremy in some kind of trouble?"

"He's been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death," Emma answered.

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose."

"Really? 'Oh but Sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?' I know! I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain," Damon said.

"No, I don't want you to compel him."

"Elena, if he keeps asking questions—" Emma warned, but Elena cut her off.

"I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. I'll handle it."

"Okay. Don't say we didn't warn you." The couple then left for the balcony. They could use some fresh air. Alone, Damon and Emma danced to the music of their undead heartbeats, finding solace in their company. Emma smiled and kissed him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You have now," she giggled. "Have you thought about where we're going to go after Mystic Falls?"

"Monte Carlo or Cyprus, perhaps."

"Hmm, Cyprus. They have the best beaches. And it's so secluded."

"It'd be just you and me. That little house by the ocean."

"Sounds lovely," Emma purred. John then came up behind Damon, interrupting the sweet moment. Damon scowled. The man sure had impeccable timing.

"Hello, Damon, Emma," greeted John.

"John," replied Damon as Emma nodded her head in recognition.

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting," John said.

"Yeah. It's a pleasure. Why don't you go get me a drink, dear?"

"Alright," Emma agreed, kissing Damon on the cheek before leaving. "You boys play nice."

"She's a looker that one," said John. Damon's eyes narrowed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Emma's special and she doesn't take too kindly to others vying for her affections…unless it's me. If you're aren't careful, you could become a victim to Emma's nasty…bite." John nodded. "Are you enjoying the kick-off?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be."

"Yeah. When was the last time you were here?"

"Hasn't been that long. My brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?"

"Oh, not long at all."

"So what do you think, Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath."

"I wouldn't overreact, John."

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again. Vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church, and burn them to ash."

"That is the story, huh?"

"Part of the story, yeah."

"Oh, there's more?"

"Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems the vampires were saved by placing them in a tomb underneath the church, where they were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that didn't you? Being you were the one that did it." Damon's fake smile melted into a frown.

"And you're telling me this why?"

"I just thought we'd get the introductions out of the way."

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…"

"Why don't you take a bite? Find out?"

"As Emma would say, you're not worth my time."

"You should be careful with that one, Damon. It would be quite easy to lose her…to another man, I mean," said John cheekily as Damon started to leave. His temper snapping, Damon rushed John, grabbing him by the neck.

"No one threatens me or Emma and lives to tell the tale." He snapped John's neck and threw him over the balcony. Damon smirked when Emma returned with a glass of bourbon.

"Where's John?" she asked.

"He had an…unfortunate fall." Emma's brow furrowed and she looked over the balcony to see John's body.

"I thought I sensed some hostility from you. Well, somebody had to do it. I love it when you're all overprotective."

"Want to go taunt Stefan some more?" Emma nodded. They walked back into the party and saw Stefan drinking. "Hey, Stef, you want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?"

"Actually, I don't want any news," Stefan responded.

"Please tell him. The suspense is killing me," Emma whined.

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?"

"What?" asked Stefan, dumbfounded.

"Great party by the way, huh?"

Later in the evening, Damon and Emma were waiting for the Mayor to give his speech when they saw John Gilbert enter the room. They were both shocked.

"Emma, am I hallucinating?"

"No. You're not."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you," said the Mayor, beginning his speech. "Thank you all for joining us tonight. In just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming Founders Day Celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town's favorite sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?"

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other." John looked directly at Damon and Emma. "It's good to be home." As everyone applauded, the couple joined Alaric.

"Alaric, look at his hand," said Emma.

"Whose?"

"Town's favorite son. Look at his ring," said Damon. Alaric noticed the ring was almost identical to his.

"It looks like mine."

"Yeah and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead five minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife."

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother," said Emma, putting all the pieces together.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric asked.

"I think John knows a lot of things," said Emma ominously. As John left Founder's Hall, Alaric, Emma and Damon followed him.

"Going somewhere?" Damon asked.

"I never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You going to kill me again or is Emma going to do your dirty work? I hear it's been awhile since she's killed anyone. I wonder if she's up to snuff."

"Wow. Liz wasn't kidding. You are a jackass," said Emma.

"If you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the original Salvatores and their present day return to Mystic Falls."

"Clever too," Emma added. "How did you get that ring?"

"I had inherited one. My brother, Gray, had the other. This was his and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy," said John, looking at Alaric.

"So you did know her," said Damon.

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"

"You sent her?" Damon asked.

"Guilty. Did you think someone else sent her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked.

"How do I know anything, Damon?"

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"So many questions. Have a lovely night." John then left, Alaric, Damon, and Emma watching him.

"I really hate that guy," Emma spat.

When Emma went to bed that night, Damon stayed up and sat by the fireplace, considering all the possible ways he could deal with John. Stefan arrived at that moment.

"We have a problem, Stefan, and when I say problem, I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has…" Damon looked at Stefan who appeared pale and unhinged. "You don't look so good. It's different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years."

Damon placed his glass of blood on the table, glanced at Stefan, and then rose from his chair. He touched Stefan's shoulder before saying, "Have a good night, brother." Damon left the room and Stefan looked at the glass. He picked it up and drank the blood in one gulp.


	19. Monster

At Founders Hall, Damon, Liz Forbes, and John Gilbert were talking about a recent robbery.

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night. Some of the supply was compromised," said the Sheriff.

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" clarified Damon.

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them."

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft," said John, looking directly at Damon.

"I know what she meant."

"We wouldn't have noticed it had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county."

"How lucky for us we have John."

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guards vervain to prevent this from happening again."

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion?" asked John. "Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this."

"Truthfully, I could use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?"

"Well, of course, I mean if it'll help," replied Damon.

"I think we would make a good team, don't you think, Damon?"

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe, even if it means spending time with you," said Damon, plastering a fake smile on his face as John smiled back. When Damon left, he immediately called Emma.

"Is your meeting over? That was fast," she answered.

"Please tell me you haven't been stealing blood from Mystic Falls Hospital."

"Are you kidding? Of course not. Once I found out about the council, I started going to the Lynchburg blood bank. It's like two hours away."

"Well, some vampire was stupid enough to steal blood from the hospital. The council's taking action. You're absolutely sure. No blood from the hospital?"

"Who do you think you're talking to here, Damon? Of course not."

"Then there's either two people it could be."

"Pearl or Stefan. I'll call Pearl."

When Emma called Pearl, she left a message and Anna immediately came over to the Salvatore mansion, ringing the bell.

"I suppose I should be grateful. You learned how to use the bell," said Emma, opening the door.

"I'm here on behalf of my mother," said Anna, entering the house.

"On behalf of or in spite of?"

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him…it wasn't supposed to go down like that."

"Why isn't Pearl here telling me this?"

"She doesn't really do apologies."

"Well, isn't that a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. If you're going to continue staying here, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it."

"What are you talking about? I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week."

When Stefan came home, Damon was waiting for him while Emma went down to check the blood supply in the basement.

"How was school?" Damon asked.

"Fine."

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?"

"You're making small talk. Why?"

"You seem awfully chipper lately. Less doom and gloom. A little more pep in your step."

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again."

"I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean."

"Yeah, not possible."

"Not only is it possible but it is quite true."

"Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing."

"I'm clean."

"You're lying!"

"Believe what you want." Stefan left for his bedroom, leaving a suspicious Damon in the hallway. After calling Elena, Stefan went to the basement and opened the fridge. There were tons of blood pouches in it. He looked at them all but Emma was watching him from the shadows.

"Well, well. Who would have guessed? He's a liar and a thief," said Emma as Damon came up behind her. "You surprise me, Stefan. When were you gonna share?"

"Go ahead. Help yourself."

"No, no, no. We're talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie," said Damon.

"So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me. What's your problem? I have it under control."

"Under control? You robbed the hospital!" Emma yelled.

"So, what's your point?"

"Fine, whatever man. Drink up," said Damon. "Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?"

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"What's Elena have to say about this new and improved you? She doesn't even know, does she?" Emma asked.

"Nothing's changed. I'm still the same person."

"Clearly."

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling…" said Damon.

"I'm not having trouble."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch. Sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for us to be worried about you snapping."

"Stefan, you have a problem. Let us help you."

"I know that it pains you two to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine." He removed a pouch from the fridge. "So please do me a favor and back off." He closed the fridge and left.

"Great. We're going to have to do this the hard way," sighed Emma.

Later that day, the bell to the Salvatore house rang. Damon opened the door and John entered the house. Emma had already left for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.

"Hey partner!"

"What do you want?" Damon groaned.

"You haven't returned any of my calls."

"Most people take that as a hint."

"Where do we start looking for vampires?"

"Why the act, John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires. You're here talking to me."

"Actually, I care very much."

"What's Isobel have to say about that? I mean, considering that she is one."

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's Church, or so Jonathan thought, and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you, which means the invention is retrievable."

"What is it?"

"The only thing that matters is that I want it and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe."

"Why bring me into it, John? I mean, I don't even know what you are talking about much less who has it."

"Oh come on, Damon! You were around back then. You know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?"

"I'm not playing anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"You know I only entertained this whole blackmail scheme to see how much of a threat you are to Emma and I. But now I know you are nothing but an insignificant fly because if you knew anything about the past, then you would know Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See? You don't know everything. Do you, John?"

"I'll tell the entire council what you are."

"Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you, too! Do you understand that? Get out of my house."

That evening, Emma, in a green and white dress, met with Anna on the terrace of Founder's Hall.

"In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" asked Emma jokingly.

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864. I was supposed to enter before everything happened."

"Damon has notified me that John Gilbert thinks your mother stole an artifact from Jonathan senior…senior back in 1864."

"Are you John's errand girl now?"

"John Gilbert is a nasty little parasite who makes my skin crawl. He's crafty and you know exactly what happened the last time we came across a crafty human. I don't know what this artifact is but I don't want him to have it," she spat, her Russian accent clearly present.

"I could ask my mother but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?"

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that immensely more difficult. Find out where it is. He leaves you can buy yourself a welcome mat." Emma then saw Damon walking up a flight of stairs to the back of Founder's Hall and followed him. Elena was in a dressing room, taking her dress off a mirror. She jumped when she saw Damon enter the room.

"What are you doing up here?"

"We need to talk," Damon said.

"Right now?"

"This can't wait, Elena," said Emma, closing the door behind her.

"Normally, I would have a completely different outlook on what I'm about to tell you, but since it really could inconvenience Emma and I, I'll squeal," Damon continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stefan's still drinking human blood."

"What?"

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal."

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house," Emma said as Elena sank to the couch.

"Oh my God."

"Elena, normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he's spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead," Emma continued.

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here."

"Stefan on human blood, Elena. He'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me. I've seen it before," said Damon.

"This is all my fault. I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place," said Elena as Stefan entered the room, interrupting them.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked.

"We were just filling Elena in on your…extra-curricular activities," Emma answered.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan laughed.

"I know about the blood, Stefan."

"And that's our cue to leave. Come on, dear. I think we could both use a drink," said Damon, grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her out the door.

"This isn't going to end well, you know?" Emma said as they walked down the stairs.

"Let's just hope for the best."

A few minutes later, Emma and Damon stood in the crowd by the stairwell as the pageant contestants walked down the stairs and outside.

"Where's Stefan?" Emma asked, realizing he was missing.

"I don't know. I'm not his keeper," Damon replied.

"Well, Elena is next and he's missing." As Elena's name was called, Emma pushed Damon toward the stairs. He gave her a curious look. "Take his place. I'll go find him. Don't shame the family name now."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena whispered when she reached the bottom of the steps and Damon took her hand.

"I have no idea. Emma went to go find him."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Right now, let's just get through this."

While the dance started, Emma quickly searched through the empty hallways, looking for Stefan. When she went upstairs, she walked into an open bathroom and noticed the sink was full of mirror pieces. They were covered in blood. By the time Emma had walked downstairs, the contestants were walking inside and Damon immediately shot toward Emma.

"Well?" he asked.

"I didn't find him. He isn't in this building."

"He might be in the woods."

"Damon, there was some kind of struggle in the upstairs bathroom. There was blood."

"That Amber girl was missing. Come on." Unknown to them, Elena and Bonnie had been listening and followed them as they walked outside. When they heard a scream, they ran faster.

"Stefan, stop!" Elena yelled. He dropped the girl.

"Stay behind me, Elena," said Emma as Damon tried to calm Stefan down.

"Stefan, get control. Breathe through it." Damon moved closer but Stefan attacked him, throwing him across the clearing. Stefan moved to approach Elena, but Emma stepped forward.

"Don't even think about it. You don't want to take me on, Stef. You know how it will end." Stefan attacked Emma and grappled her to the ground. Damon got up and attempted to remove him from Emma, but she used her feet to push Stefan off of her. Before any more fighting could occur, Bonnie approached the vampires and Stefan groaned. He bent over, holding his head in his hands. Shaken out of the blood lust by Bonnie's magic, Stefan ran away.

When Emma and Damon arrived home that night, Anna and Pearl were waiting for them.

"This is getting downright creepy. If you're going to come over, call first," said Emma.

"We're here to talk," said Anna.

"Not in the mood. Today's been a no good, very bad day," said Damon, helping Emma out of her coat.

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert," said Pearl.

"I'm listening," said Damon, his attention captured. Pearl handed him the device. "What is it?"

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element."

"It was a pocket watch," said Emma.

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us. Its stile pointed at me."

"So what is this?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea but now it's yours."

"What's the catch?" asked Emma.

"There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. Consider this an apology." Pearl and Anna then left.

After Emma incapacitated Stefan with a syringe full of vervain, Damon carried him to the basement, locking him in a cell.

"There's no guarantee this is going to work," he said.

"What other choice do we have?"

"Coming upstairs?"

"I think I'll stay here." Emma slid down the wall and sat. Damon looked at her and sat down next to her. "I guess Cyprus is out of the question."

Damon took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"One day, love. One day." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head as she leaned into him.


	20. Love Crime

At the Salvatore mansion, Elena and Damon were watching Stefan from the cellar.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this," Elena said.

"Elena, we couldn't have him running around chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires."

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?"

"Your thing. Not mine." Damon and Elena walked upstairs and saw Emma in the parlor examining the object Pearl had given her.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena asked.

"Nope. Whatever it is it doesn't work," Emma answered.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?"

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" Damon asked.

"I've been avoiding him actually. That and I've been here most nights."

"So you'll be here again tonight?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes, you're a complete nuisance."

"You're hilarious. Emma, could you give me a ride home?"

"Sure. Let's go," said Emma as she threw Damon the device.

A few hours passed when Damon visited Stefan's cell again. He had brought his brother a bottle of animal blood.

"Brought you something to eat. 100% Stefan diet approved. You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty."

"I'm not hungry."

"Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it. The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up." Stefan refused to get up. "Fine. Starve. What do I care?" Damon left the cellar and entered the living room when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Alaric."

"How'd you get this number?"

"It's a mystery. I did some digging on John Gilbert. You interested?"

"What have you got?"

"I had an old friend from Duke run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number...and then the number was disconnected. After that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's...It's an apartment in Grove Hill. I thought we could take a look and see what we find."

"Perfect. Give me the address."

"Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so."

"Fine. You drive. Pick Emma and I up in an hour."

"Done." Damon hung up and then called Emma.

"I'm on my way back right now with Elena," Emma answered.

"Remember when I told you I'd take you out of town for a little while?"

"Yeah."

"How about that trip I owe you?"

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't the kind of trip I had in mind?"

"Well, you're right about that. It'll be me, you, and Alaric. Grove Hill. We're going to see what John's been up to."

"Could be entertaining. I'm pulling up right now." She hung up and in a few minutes entered the room with Elena in tow. After Elena went to visit Stefan, she came back upstairs, worried, telling them Stefan said he wanted to die.

"He's just being dramatic. He's not going to starve himself," said Damon, helping Emma into her coat.

"Then why would he say that?"

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass," said Emma.

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah. Well, that will pass too, once he eats," Damon answered.

"I didn't mean physical pain."

"I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be okay here if we run out?" Elena nodded. "You should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself."

"I'll be fine."

Emma shook her head before saying, "You know you're very trusting of him, given the circumstances."

"So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving."

"We won't be long," said Emma, pulling her hair into a chignon as they walked out the door.

When they arrived in Grove Hill, the two vampires and human walked up to a house.

"This is it. The records show it was paid three months in advance," said Alaric, locking his car.

"This is where it gets tricky. We may or may not be able to get in." Damon walked over to the door and tried the knob. Shaking her head, Emma pushed him away. "What?"

"Not everything requires violence. I think this needs a woman's touch." She pulled a small bag from her purse. "Lock pick set. Never leave home without it." She started to pick the lock.

"I didn't know lock picking was one of your skills, Emma," said Damon, crossing his arms.

"I may have played with a few cat burglars before I met you. Girl's got to find some way to make a living."

"You always were a sucker for bad boys," Damon muttered.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Guys, could we not kill anyone tonight?" Alaric asked.

"So you just brought us along for our company?" Successful, Emma opened the front door and Alaric walked inside, followed by Damon and Emma. "It doesn't look like anyone's home."

"No permanent resident apparently," said Emma as she walked to refrigerator and saw a few blood bags. "Damon, we have company."

Suddenly, a vampire jumped onto Alaric. He punched the vampire in the gut, removing him from his back. The vampire tried to attack again, but Damon threw him off Alaric and jumped in the middle of the two men.

"Boys, boys, that's enough. I know you."

"Damon?" said the vampire.

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb."

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see John," Emma lied. "Is he around?"

"How do you know John?" Henry asked.

"Well, we've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?" Damon asked.

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out."

"This is John Gilbert we're talking about, right?" Emma asked.

"He's been helping me adapt. Cars, computers, match dot com. There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place."

"So do you live here alone? Or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked. Damon shot Alaric a look.

"That's my friend's very...passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon finally asked.

"Sorry. I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He showed me the ropes. How to use a microwave, separate my whites." Emma just rolled her eyes.

"What else do you do for him?" Emma questioned.

"I help him keep an eye on things, you know…with the others. From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys want revenge."

"What does John want with them?" Emma asked, curious.

"He's keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Well, that's John. He's such a do-gooder," said Damon as Henry's cell phone rang.

"That's John now."

"Let me talk to him," said Damon as Henry handed him the phone, but Damon didn't answer it.

"You going to get that?"

"Am I going to…answer that?" Emma shook her head and Henry looked around at the group.

"What's going on?" Henry turned to attack Alaric, but Emma held him back as Alaric staked him. She threw Henry on the ground.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight. Your words. Just pointing that out," said Damon as he walked away and started rifling through drawers. "Emma, as much as I love it when you stand and look pretty, could you help?" Emma rolled her eyes.

When Emma and Damon came home, their search fruitless, Elena asked to talk to Emma, having told them Stefan was back to his normal self. Damon walked upstairs leaving the two girls to talk.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" Emma asked as she sat down in an armchair.

"Stefan explained to me why he's been so resistant to you staying in town with Damon. He said it was because he loved you. And I don't mean like family. He thinks there's a part of you that has feelings for him."

"Okay, this is awkward. You know that I don't feel for Stefan that way, right?"

"I know."

"So you don't need to feel threatened by me."

"I know that too."

"Okay, then why are we talking about this?"

"You and Damon need to stop punishing him."

Emma laughed out of disbelief, "Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more."

"Yeah. That's an understatement," said Emma, starting to walk away, but Elena stopped her.

"Emma, wait. Tell me."

"Stefan forced Damon to turn. He never gave him a choice."

"What?" Elena asked shocked.

"He was probably about an hour away from dying…again. Stefan brought a girl…bleeding. The hunger was too much. He gave in. There's a part of Damon that hates Stefan for what he did, but then there's a part of him that's grateful. To be honest, I don't know how he controls it. The emotions."

"What do you mean?"

"For a vampire, every emotion is heightened. If Damon leaves me alone for too long, my heart shatters. If someone annoys me in the slightest, I'm taken over by an all-consuming rage. It takes centuries for a vampire to learn to control their emotions and there are some times when I think my control has vanished. I don't give a damn about Stefan's motives. If he truly loves me, he'll let me be happy. That's the difference between Stefan and Damon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Damon may seem like a jackass most of the time, but you don't know the real side of him. When he loves, he loves completely. He's a passionate person, even when he was human, which means he's even more so as a vampire. He'd do anything for me. If I told him to put a stake through his heart, he'd do it. If I told him to leave me forever, he'd do it. As much as it would hurt him, Damon would give me up if it meant I'd be happy. Even if it was to his brother. Stefan, on the other hand, is selfish. He takes what he wants and he usually gets it. And that's why I could never love him. Have a good night, Elena." Emma then left and before walking to her bedroom, she saw Stefan in his bedroom, sitting on the bed.

"Hey," she greeted, entering the room.

"Hey."

"You gave Elena quite the scare. I'm glad you're back to normal."

"Me too. I used to hate you, you know?"

"Really?"

"Hating you was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything else. I thought maybe if I hated you I wouldn't love you. For me, it was never Katherine. It was always you."

"Stefan," Emma warned.

"I love you. I'll always love you. Please just admit it. I need to hear you say it. Just look me in the eye and tell me you feel something for me."

"I can't, Stefan, because it's not true. Not that way. Get some rest," said Emma as Stefan's head dropped and she left the room. When she closed the door to her bedroom, she saw Damon looking out the window, a drink in his hand. "Drinking again? That means you must have heard. Guess it's time we talk about the elephant in the room."

"It's been a hundred years coming," said Damon bitterly.

"Stefan thinks I have feelings for him." Damon sat his drink down on the table and turned to her, his cold eyes melting into something with so much emotion it scared her.

"Do you?" Emma almost cried at the weakness, hurt, sorrow, desire and devotion in his eyes.

"No. Not the way he wants me to."

"Would it make you happy? If I left?"

"My happiness is right here in this room with me," she smiled. Damon sighed and pulled Emma in for a sweet kiss.

"Thank God. Because I don't know how I'd survive without you."

Damon's lips mashed against hers as she held onto him for dear life. Passion overwhelmed them as Emma granted Damon access to her mouth. He held nothing back as he pulled her closer to him, allowing her to feel his erection. When he kissed down her jaw, the smell of her arousal was apparent to him. Emma's hands moved up his chest, her nails scratching the skin and pushing his unbuttoned shirt away from him. His hands moved from her back down to the edge of her blouse. She groaned when his lips left her skin as he removed the material from her. His hands caressed her breasts as he kissed her neck, nipping at the skin.

"Please," Emma whispered as she pulled him away from her pulsing vein and to her lips. They kissed violently, fighting an intense battle as her small fingers combed through his raven hair. He picked her up, wrapping her long legs around him, grinding into her hips. They growled and fell together on the bed as their irises grew darker, veins appearing around their eyes. "Take me."

Removing his pants and Emma's clothes quickly, Damon stalked Emma, kissing every inch of her skin. Her ankle, calves, thighs. Emma tugged at his hair, bringing him closer to her core, but before pressing a kiss to her clit, he sank his fangs into inner thigh. Emma screamed in pleasure. Damon knew this spot always brought his wife immense pleasure. Emma's wetness seeped from her slit and mixed with her blood. Damon lapped the liquid and groaned in ecstasy. He couldn't get enough of Emma's essence as he continued to bite her and lick her wet pussy. The taste was indescribable. Only Emma could taste this good and only for him. Emma didn't think she could arch her hips any higher as she was brought to the height of her pleasure. Damon kissed up her body as his hard dick teased her. Emma's control snapped and she brought him to her for a hot, torrid kiss. Smirking at Emma's irritation, he thrusted into her. Her feet pushed into him, begging him to thrust faster as he relished the taste of her lips on his.

"More!" she screamed. "God, give me all of you." He moved faster, harder, deeper, striking her g-spot with every movement. Emma met every push as her walls squeezed Damon. He pinned her hands above her hand, their fingers intertwined as he fucked her with reckless abandon. Emma moaned when her orgasm washed over her and Damon bit her neck. It was the most powerful feeling she had ever experienced. The sensation of her walls around him and her blood pushed Damon in oblivion as his seed shot through her. As Damon kissed Emma's healing bite marks, she pulled him onto her, still connected intimately to him.

"I love you, Damon," Emma panted.

"I love you too. Rest now," he said as he left her wet cavern and pulled her on top of him. They cuddled, her head underneath his chin, as sleep finally overtook them.


	21. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

The next morning, Damon woke up to see Emma absent from the bed. He heard a loud commotion in the kitchen. He walked down the stairs after pulling on some jeans and a black t-shirt to see Alaric speaking with Stefan and Emma in the kitchen. They all looked very worried. Elena had met her birth mother, Isobel, last night and it would have been a severe understatement to say it didn't go well.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asked.

"Elena and I saw Isobel last night," said Alaric.

"Isobel is here? In town? Did you ask her about John? Are they working together?"

"No."

"No, they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask."

"What about the device?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you!"

"No, I was a little too distracted by my vampire wife to ask any questions!"

"What does she want?"

"She wants an audience me, Damon," said Emma finally.

"Alaric's supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants," Stefan added.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to," said Damon. "I know you weren't to particularly keen about me turning Isobel."

"I don't really have much of a choice. She's threatening to go on a killing spree."

"Oh. I take it that's not okay with you guys."

"Psychotic bitch," Emma muttered to herself. "I'll meet with her. At least see what she wants. I'll be all right. I can take care of myself."

"Fine. But you're not meeting with her by yourself. She's cunning. I don't trust her alone with you."

"Whoever said anything about going alone? I have a plan. Isobel will get her meeting, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let myself get pushed around by a fledgling. It's time Isobel learns the order of things."

Around lunchtime, Emma arrived at the square in front of the Mystic Grill. The epitome of calm, she sat down at a bench. With a gush of wind, Isobel appeared next to her.

"Hello, Emma. Wow. You look just like her. It's eerie."

"You've met Katherine," Emma surmised.

"She found me after I turned," said Isobel as Emma looked at the necklace around the younger vampire's neck. It contained a lapis lazuli stone.

"That necklace. It's lapis lazuli. That's how you're able to walk in the sun."

"Katherine helped me obtain it."

"Why did you want to meet me?"

"I'm looking for something. Jonathan Gilbert's device."

"What do you want with it?"

"I'm just doing what I'm told. I don't want it personally."

"Who are you working for?"

"Who do you think? Katherine."

"Katherine wants the Gilbert Device?" Emma asked, mildly surprised.

"Well, not exactly. She wants John to have it. And I think you know better than anyone that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants."

"Should have known. Why are you doing her dirty work?"

"Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have what you're looking for." Emma rose from her seat, but Isobel grabbed her arm. Emma easily yanked it from her grasp.

"I want the device."

"I don't have it."

"I know that. But Damon does. You are going to get it for me."

"I don't think so."

"I can easily make you agreeable. Did you really think I came alone?" asked Isobel, two compelled humans appearing behind Emma. Emma looked down, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh, I forgot how predictable fledglings are. Did you really think I came alone?"

At that moment, all the people that had been walking around the town square headed toward Isobel. They were all vampires, members of her coven, and they had compelled the humans to stay away from the town square for an hour. Emma took advantage of the temporary distraction and pinned Isobel to the ground, hissing.

"Listen up because I will not repeat myself. You touch me again like you just did and I'll rip your arm off. You do not come into my town and threaten the people I care about. You touch one head on anyone in this town and I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger, Isobel. You know why? Because it sends a message." Emma slammed Isobel's head on the ground. "Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself."

"This isn't over. The blood will be on your hands," said Isobel as Emma removed her grip on the young vampire's neck.

"Oh really? You're severely…what's the word…ah, outnumbered. If you're smart, you'll leave town before things get messy. Go on. Leave. Before I dislocate your head from your shoulders."

"Is that before or after I kill Elena's little brother?"

Emma's heart stopped. Swiftly, Isobel disappeared, slipping through the grasps of the many vampires sent to protect the Queen. Emma screamed in anger and kicked the bench she'd been sitting at across the square.

"Find that bitch before I do something reckless!" Emma growled to her coven. They hesitated. "NOW!" All vampires sans Damon disappeared in a hurry to not anger the Queen. "What are we going to do, Damon? There's no way in Hell I'm letting John get his hands on that device."

"We'll get Jeremy back. I promise you. I know how Isobel thinks."

"How? The minute she sees you, he's dead! We need a better plan!"

"And what is that plan? We have no other options except force. I'm not giving her the device."

Later, when Elena found out her psycho birth mother had her little brother, she and Bonnie immediately came up with a plan to get Jeremy back. They had discovered the device incapacitated vampires which made Damon's desire to hold on to the mystical object even stronger.

"Absolutely not," said Damon emphatically in the living room of the Salvatore Mansion.

"Hear me out," said Elena.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she can give it to John who is going to turn it on and kill me. I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless. Bonnie can take its power away."

"I don't trust her."

"I can remove the original spell," said Bonnie.

"John and Isobel will never know," Elena added.

"No. I'll get Jeremy my own way."

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel's a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door," said Stefan.

"Are you even up for this?" Damon asked. "I mean no offense. You're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing."

"Take it from someone who knows. It's not piano lessons, honey," said Emma.

"What's your favorite book?"

"What?"

"Name a book, any book."

"Name a book… How about Call of the Wild, Jack London?" Bonnie turned to the library and a book flew into Emma's hand. "Jack London. Nice parlor trick. I used to do it all the time."

"We're doing this. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!" said Elena.

"I don't trust you. I tried to kill you," said Damon to Bonnie.

"You're right. You can't trust me."

"But you can trust me," said Elena. Damon turned to Emma and started to talk to her in Russian.

"Nu, chto? _(Well?)_" Damon asked.

"Dayte yey. _(Give it to her.)_"

"Vy ne mozhete bytʹ serʹyeznym. _(You can't be serious.)_"

"Vmesto lyubyye drugiye varianty, da. _(In lieu of any other options, yes.)_"

"Just for the record, I hate this idea," said Damon as he fished the device out of his pocket and handed it to Elena.

That night, Emma stood in the middle of the town square, the cool wind biting against her skin.

"Where is the device?" asked Isobel, appearing behind Emma.

"Where is Jeremy?" Emma asked, turning around.

"This is not a negotiation. Where is the device?"

"Where is Jeremy?"

"For God's sakes, call Elena."

"What?"

"Call Elena." Emma grabbed her phone from her pocket and immediately called Elena. Jeremy was home, safe and sound. She ended the call. "You were never going to hurt him."

"No, I was going to kill him." Emma removed the device from her pocket and threw it to Isobel.

"Take it and leave. And before I forget." Emma sped and slapped Isobel hard. "I'm much older than you. If you want to reach one hundred, I suggest you learn the lesson that older means stronger! I could rip you open with a snap of my wrist. So if I ever see you again, you're dead."

Emma then left. When she arrived home, Damon had turned the shower on.

"Everything go okay?" Damon asked as he took off his shirt.

"Yes. I'm so exhausted. Help me shower?"

"Only if you do the same for me," Damon answered wickedly. Emma quickly pulled off her boots, jeans and top. In only her underwear, Damon thought he was going to go insane. Fully clothed, Emma was tempting enough. The gauntlet was laid down though when she removed her bra and panties and threw it in his face after he had removed his pants and boots. "Why you little…"

Emma giggled and ran into shower. In a second, the rest of Damon's clothes were gone and he met her in the shower, running his hands all over her body and mauling her neck with his lips.

"You are such a fucking tease. You know how I feel about teases," he growled against her skin.

"Technically, I'm not a tease as I fully intend on sating you."

"You are so wicked. I love that about you," Damon whispered before kissing her lips. Kissing, however, didn't satisfy the intense need they had for each other. Damon lifted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist and he slid inside her ridiculously wet core. She moaned as Damon filled her in one hard thrust.

Damon had intended to go slow as every meeting of their bodies since her return had been fast and hard, but he couldn't help himself. Emma had this uncanny ability to bring out the beast in him. And the beast wanted to take her so hard she'd forget her own name. Emma screamed as he hammered into her and brought them both to an earth-shattering orgasm.


	22. Burn

Darkness. Chanting. It was all Emma could see. All she could hear. The whispers grew louder and louder. Be careful. The Device. Remember. He's coming. Remember. Emma then saw a door. She opened it and saw a white room. Emma was shocked to see her mother, sitting in a chair.

"Mama?"

"My sweet Emmalyne. There isn't much time. You must get it back. You must end this hunt in the only way you can. The spirits will be angry, but I beg of you. For your own happiness, you must let the prophecy run its course. If you don't, you'll lose everything. You'll lose Damon."

"How do you know that? How could you possibly know that? You've been dead for centuries."

"I've watched and I've seen. The future, my daughter. Remember what I taught you. And if you don't believe me, let me show you." A flash of successive images accosted Emma. Blood, tears, and Damon's dead body.

With a gasp, Emma woke up, panting. She looked through the darkness of the bedroom and saw someone walking toward her. She screamed, but the figure rushed over to her. It was Damon.

"Hey, hey. Shh. It's just me." He hugged her from behind and kissed her head. "It's just me."

"Sorry," she panted.

"Bad dream?"

"Something like that. Don't give me that look," said Emma, looking into Damon's concerned eyes.

"I'm worried. You haven't slept well for a week," said Damon, tucking a piece of Emma's hair behind her ear. "That's not like you." Suddenly, whispers accosted Emma.

"Ahh," Emma grimaced as she clutched her head in pain.

"Emma?"

"I'm alright. I'm alright. It's just a headache. I've been having them all week. I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"This happens every century or so."

"This has to do with your witch heritage, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It's a punishment. When I was little, I could talk to the dead. Spirits from the Other Side. I was one of the most powerful witches of my time. When I turned, my ancestors felt like they were betrayed. The spirits stripped all the magic from my body, all the members of my family, and ensured that future generations of the Petrova line would not become witches. However, they made sure I was still receptive to their call, to their power. Every once in a while, they like to remind me of what I did. They haunt me in my dreams."

"You didn't choose to become a vampire."

"You think witch spirits care about that? We were judgy even back then."

"I don't like that these dreams are making you sick. You want some blood?"

"You know what makes my headaches always go away?" Emma asked with a devilish smirk.

"Oh yeah," he drawled before kissing her. They fell onto the bed.

The following morning, Emma was in the kitchen, boiling some herbs in a pot.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, strolling into the kitchen. "What is all this stuff?" Various jars of herbs were lying on the counter.

"I'm going back to my roots," said Emma as she stirred the pot. Damon came behind her and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist before giving her a kiss on the neck. "Just because I lost my witch powers doesn't mean I lost my knowledge. I can still mix herbs together and they'll produce the intended effect."

"Is that what this?" Damon asked, taking a mug filled with a clear liquid. It was in Emma's favorite coffee mug.

"No, Damon. Wait," said Emma as Damon took a sip from the glass. He coughed.

"What the hell is that! It tastes terrible! How can you drink that?"

"It's an…acquired taste."

"Acquired? It tastes worse than vervain!"

"Melodramatic much? It's a mixture infused with wormwood. It's a little bitter."

"A little?"

"Alright, a lot, but it helps with the headaches."

"By ruining your taste buds?"

"No," said Emma, exasperated, as she grabbed her mug. "For vampires, wormwood dulls pain receptors. It lessens the headache. And it also protects me mentally from the spirits' influence. The taste is just an unfortunate side effect."

"Oh. So it's working?"

"Yeah. I feel a lot better."

"Good. I have a feeling though that stuff in that pot isn't a headache cure."

"No," Emma smiled. "This is a little project I'm working on."

"For what?"

"In my dream last night, the spirits kept telling me something about the Gilbert Device."

"It's deactivated. They could be playing you, upset that the spell's gone. Witches aren't too fond of vampires, you know."

"Possibly, but the spirits I'm talking about aren't typical witch spirits. For instance, the Bennett witch spirits are very judgmental. All into that keeping the balance stuff. These spirits not so much. I wasn't like Bonnie when I was a witch, the magic I used was…different. It didn't come from nature."

"Dark magic."

"Yeah."

"Isn't that stuff dangerous? I heard one witch got consumed by the stuff. Lost her soul and everything."

"Amelia Bennett. 12th century. I was there when it happened. Dark magic is dangerous if you don't know how to control it. That's why Bennett witches have stayed away from it ever since Amelia's death. Only Petrovas can use it without losing their soul."

"So you're doing some kind of spell?"

"Not really. All the power's inside the herbs since my own power was taken away," said Emma as she poured a bit of the mixture she had created into a bowl.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Damon asked, following Emma into the living room.

"Something was off the day Bonnie removed the spell on the Gilbert Device. But I hadn't thought anything of it for a while since nothing bad has happened. However, this dream is making me start to reconsider. Any witch knows there's two basic parts to any object disarming spell. One, you have to push, for lack of a better word, your power into the object."

"And second?"

"You need to recite an incantation."

"Wait, Bonnie didn't do that."

"Exactly. Now I mean unless she's sitting on a powerhouse of mystical energy in order to forego an incantation…"

"She played us. Let's go talk to her."

"No. Not yet. I want some proof first."

"And that…potion's going to do it."

"It should. Any time a spell is cast, mystical residue is left behind. It doesn't matter what kind of magic is performed. I'm a little rusty with this particular potion so I've gone through a few batches. Hopefully, it'll work this time."

"What's in it?"

"Cloves, marigold, nettle, rue, thyme, but most importantly pimpernel and now…" Emma took out a small red vial with a dropper. She placed one drop of what looked like blood into the mixture. A small poof of smoke rose from the potion. "Dragon's blood."

"Wait. Dragon's blood. Dragons are…"

"Oh, don't be silly, Damon. Dragons don't exist. Dragon's blood is a resin that's made from the Canary Islands dragon tree. It's not really blood. It just looks like it. The cloves, marigold, nettle, rue, and thyme are a good base for any kind of cleansing or purifying spell. The pimpernel will detect the mystical residue and the dragon's blood will serve as a power source for the incantation."

"Taking the place of your lost power."

"You catch on quickly. This will only take a second, but I suggest you step back just in case."

"You're the expert," said Damon, moving back. Emma took a black hen feather out of a plastic bag and dipped it into her potion. She then lit the feather on fire with a match.

"Now for the incantation Bonnie should have used to remove the spell. Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum. De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six." Emma blew on the feather and a red powder dispersed in the room. The powder turned from red to yellow. "Oh, shit." Suddenly, a massive wave of power and smoke threw Damon and Emma into the wall, blowing out all the windows in the process.

"What the hell did you do, Emmy?" Damon groaned on the floor. "I thought you said you knew how to do this spell."

"I do."

"Then why didn't it work?"

"It worked," Emma answered, worried.

"What are you talking about? It exploded and we got blasted into the wall! Look at those windows! They were stained glass! Do you know how much that's going to cost to fix?"

"Trust me. Broken windows are the least of our problems," said Emma, getting up from the ground as the smoke dissipated.

"Huh?"

"The color the powder turned to. It was yellow, right?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"The powder only turns a color when a spell has been cast. Spell types have a unique color signature."

"So Bonnie removed the spell."

"No. The color signature for a removal spell is red to purple. The color the powder turned into was yellow, Damon."

"So Bonnie played us."

"She did more than that. She royally screwed us over. The color signature we just saw. It's textbook for a binding spell. She knew I wouldn't suspect anything. Binding spells don't require an incantation. She didn't get rid of the spell, Damon. She made Emily's original spell stronger by renewing the bond between the object and the incantation with her own power."

"Well, that isn't good," said Damon as he and Emma began to walk out of the house.

"No. It's not and it gets worse. That explosion. That would only happen for one reason."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"The only reason an explosion like that would occur is if the amount of power pushed to renew the bond exceeded the amount needed for the spell to be performed."

"You've lost me."

"Bonnie pushed an excessive amount of power into that spell."

"Why would she do that? That makes absolutely no sense."

"It's a Bennett specialty. She did it so no witch would ever be able to remove the spell. She made it permanent. The only person now who can remove that spell is the person who strengthened the bond."

"I see. Let's go coerce a witch then, shall we?"

When Emma and Damon arrived at the Mystic Falls Town Square, they saw Stefan.

"You go talk to Stefan. I'll look for Bonnie," said Emma. "Don't tell Stefan about the spell."

"You sure? We could use all the help we can get."

"Plans don't work well with lots of people involved and your brother's humanity can be a pain in the ass. He won't do what needs be to done." Damon nodded in agreement and walked over to his brother while Emma looked for Bonnie.

"Look at you, all retro," said Damon.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and spend the day with my girl." Stefan rolled his eyes.

Across the square, Emma saw Bonnie walking down the road. Quietly, Emma snuck into an alley a few feet away from Bonnie. When the witch passed by, Emma grabbed her.

"Emma?" Bonnie asked. "What do you want?"

"Wow. You aren't too smart. Did you really think I wouldn't notice? That I wouldn't follow up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't fuck with me!" Emma yelled, slamming her hand into the brick wall. Bonnie flinched. "The Gilbert Device. You didn't unspell it. You made it stronger."

"How could you possibly know that?" Bonnie asked, shocked.

"I know every trick in the book. I practically invented most of the spells you use. I used a magic residue potion on the room."

"But that's…that's dark magic!"

"So? Did you forget? I'm a Petrova."

"And a vampire. They don't have witch abilities. You used dragon's blood as your power source."

"Guilty."

"Regardless of whether you were a witch that performed light or dark magic, you know that we are responsible for keeping the balance. Vampires are an abomination. I couldn't remove the spell."

"God, you sound just like the Bennett spirits," Emma moaned. "Keeping the balance is not my concern. I don't care about it now and I didn't care about it when I was a witch. Now, I suggest you find John Gilbert and undo the spell or the next neck I feed on will be yours."

"Is there a problem here?" Stefan asked at the mouth of the alley.

"No. No problem at all," said Emma, smiling as she began to walk away. "Enjoy the parade."

A few hours later, Emma and Damon were having a drink at the Mystic Grill.

"You really think Witchy will undo the spell?" Damon asked.

"If she knows what's good for her. I'd hate to resort to violence for a spell that can easily be cast. Hmm, looks like there's trouble with the Gilbert siblings," said Emma, listening in to Jeremy and Elena's conversation.

"I don't believe that we can't fix this," said Elena. "I lied. I was wrong, but you're my brother and I love you and we have to fix this... So tell me what can I do?"

"You can go to hell, Elena." Jeremy then left the Grill.

"Children. They never learn," Emma muttered as she left the Grill with Damon.

"I have so many emotions, but I don't have a way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!" Damon mocked as he and Emma followed Jeremy through the town square.

"Dick," Jeremy muttered.

"Hey, you don't talk to him like that," said Emma, grabbing his arm. "And from now on you don't talk to your sister like that either."

"What, you're going to kill me 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings? Why do you even care? From what I read in Elena's journal, you don't like her that much."

"No, I don't. But you're being fucking stupid. Take it from me. I lost my family in the most tragic way possible. And my last words to them were filled with hate. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could take everything I said to them back. She's your family, Jeremy. She's all you have. Remember that."

"She erased my memories!"

"No, I did! She was protecting you!" Damon replied.

"It wasn't her call to make." Emma's grip on Jeremy's wrist tightened. "Let go of my arm before I cause a scene."

"You'll be unconscious before you even get a word out."

"Let him go," said Stefan from behind the two vampires.

Emma sighed as she let go of Jeremy, "This is twice you've ruined my fun, Stefan." The younger Salvatore rolled his eyes and walked in between the two vampires and his girlfriend's brother.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jeremy answered.

"What my brother and sister-in-law are trying to say is don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki. I killed her. She was a threat to you and Elena. I'm sorry that it happened. I wish that it hadn't."

"Shouldn't have made me forget," said Jeremy before walking off.

"Good cop, bad cop. I like it," Damon smiled.

"What are you two doing?" Stefan asked exasperatedly.

"He's being a punk."

"Elena's relationship with Jeremy is none of your business. Stay out of it."

"Oh, I get it," Emma laughed, catching on. "There's only one 'do-gooder' role available and it's currently occupied by you. My bad. We're sorry."

"Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons."

"Oh really? I didn't realize you were telepathic, Stefan. Well, let me let you in on a little secret. When I came to the New World, I had a sister and a step-brother. They were both murdered by vampires when I was turned. My last words to them were that I hated them for trying to stop me from marrying a man I loved in the village. You have no inkling of how much I regret what I said to them." Damon took Emma's hand in an act of comfort. "So excuse me if I wanted to stop the Gilberts from making the same mistake I did."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," said Stefan guiltily.

"No, you didn't. So maybe you should stop being so judgmental and get off your damn high horse because we both know you aren't a saint. Need I remind you of Monterey?" Stefan flinched. "Oh, and by the way, if anyone needs to get over themselves, Stefan, it's you," Emma replied spitefully before leaving with Damon.

As the Founder's Day events continued, Damon and Emma were walking through the cool night breeze surrounding the town square, enjoying each other's company. Out of the corner of his eye, Damon spotted Anna.

"You're still around?" he asked.

"There's something you two need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."

"How do you know this?"

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the founding families dead."

"When is this supposed to happen?" Emma asked.

"When the fireworks start."

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them."

"Then we can't be here."

"Hopefully, Bonnie's deactivated it by now," Emma further explained.

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die."

"Where are they right now?"

"They're already here, Damon. I'm out of here and if you're smart, you will be too." Anna walked away.

"Emma, go get Ric. I'll find Stefan and Elena," said Damon. They separated as Emma spotted Alaric in the crowd.

"Ric!"

"Yeah?" he answered, walking away from the crowd.

"You keep those nifty little vampire weapons in the car?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two."

"Yeah, got it." Alaric left and out of the corner of her eye Emma spotted a familiar figure in the alley.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked when she reached the mouth of the alley.

Meanwhile, Damon was confronting John Gilbert in an old building.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do," John smirked as he turned on the device and an ear-splitting shriek permeated the air. Damon clutched his head as excruciating pain shot through him. It felt like needles stabbing his skull. He kneeled to the floor as John sedated him with vervain. In that moment, Damon's eyes drooped and he fell into unconsciousness. Damon moaned when he woke up. He looked around and saw he was in a basement of some sort. He turned around to see Anna dead and the mayor on the floor as the basement lit up in a blaze of fire.

"Mayor, is that you?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm a vampire," Damon muttered bluntly. "What's your excuse?" The mayor scooted backwards into the arms of another vampire. "The vervain didn't affect you. You're not a vampire. What the hell are you?" Said vampire then snapped the mayor's neck, ending Damon's questioning.

Outside, Emma approached Elena and Stefan, who was still recovering from the device.

"There you are," said Emma.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked.

"Met an old friend. Alley across the street. I saw five vampires go down. They were all taken to your family's old building, Elena."

"It's the Gilbert Device. It has to be," said Stefan.

"But how did he get it to her work?" Elena asked.

"Damn Bonnie. I told her to remove that spell today."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie didn't remove the original spell. She made it stronger. It's a long story."

"Why weren't you affected?"

"I'm old, Stefan. It's difficult to take me down. That device must've only affected young vampires. Where's Damon?"

"He went to talk to John."

"Damnit. We have to go. Now. Before John kills him." Stefan and Emma left the alley and approached John outside the old Gilbert Building. "Where is he, John?" John just looked at her. "You don't want to make me ask twice."

"He's with the rest of them. Where he should be. It's over for Damon."

"Over my dead body."

"Feel free to rescue him. You'll just burn with the others."

"We'll see about that." Emma and Stefan walked down the alley to the building and saw a utility door. Stefan ripped the door open.

"You can't go in there!" Bonnie yelled. Emma bared her fangs and pushed Bonnie into the brick wall of the alley.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your fucking head off."

"The fire will take you both out. I can help you get Damon out."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I'm not doing this for you. Elena is my best friend and because she loves Stefan I can't let Damon die in that fire."

"Fine," Emma growled. Emma and Damon walked into the building and saw smoke rising from the basement door. Emma kicked the door open and Bonnie used a spell to temporarily dissipate the fire. At vampire speed, Stefan and Emma ran down the stairs and got Damon out of the room. They ran out of the building and Damon and Emma hugged as they leaned against the building wall, Damon breathing in the fresh air.

"That was pretty close," said Damon.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

Later at the Gilbert residence, Emma walked up the porch steps when she saw Stefan sitting outside.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Elena needed me to drop off some things from the parade and Damon and I kind of had an argument. I needed a five-second break."

"What'd he do this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You were right, Stefan. Damon isn't good enough for me." Suddenly, Emma kissed Stefan and then walked inside the house. Stefan was speechless as he left.

At the Salvatore mansion, Damon was lying on the floor of his bedroom, naked with Emma as the fireplace roared. Emma flipped him over with vampire speed as Damon kissed her.

"I can't believe you're ready to go already. Can't you give me a few seconds to appreciate you're alive?"

"1, 2, 3," said Damon as he rolled her over. "Appreciation time over." Emma laughed.

"Hmm, you're so evil," Emma moaned as he kissed her collarbone.

"You love it."

"I do."

"Emma, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And what's that?"

"Why are we still in this town? We could be anywhere in the world. Why stay here?"

"Do you remember when I was poisoned by the malach? I told you who sent it. There's something I have to do for him."

"You don't have to anything for that bastard."

"If I do this one favor for him, he won't ever bother me again. He'll leave us alone."

"What's this favor?"

"He needs a spell cast and the spell can only be cast by me."

"But you don't have your powers."

"No, I don't. But there's a way I can get them back. In my dream last night, my mother's spirit came to me. She told me about what I have to do."

"A vampire getting her witch powers back. Doesn't that go against the laws of nature or something?"

"How easily we forget that my witch powers weren't tied to nature. My powers were sealed away and the stone in which they were sealed was stolen."

"By who?"

"By someone you and I know quite well. As a matter of fact, I just saw her tonight."

Meanwhile in the Gilbert kitchen, John opened the fridge and when he closed it Emma was there.

"Emma," he said shocked. "So you made it out alive."

"I'm hurt, John. You don't even recognize me. I told you not to touch the Salvatore's." Emma removed the knife from the wood block and cut John's fingers off. John screamed as he was pushed into the refrigerator.

"Katherine?"

"Hello, John. Goodbye, John." Her face transformed and she stabbed him in the stomach.


	23. Bitch Came Back

"Damon! Damon!" Stefan yelled as he barged into the Boarding House. He sped up the stairs into Damon's room. "We have a problem. Elena just called. John Gilbert is…" Stefan's eyes widened when he saw his brother and Emma on the floor, making out, only a blanket covering them.

"You have the worst timing, brother."

"Wh…wh…you were…how did…" Stefan stuttered to Emma.

"Cat got your tongue?" Emma smirked.

"I know she's pretty, Stef, but stop ogling my wife," said Damon, pulling more of the blanket up to cover Emma.

"You were at Elena's house ten minutes ago," said Stefan, vividly remembering their kiss.

"Did you have bad animal blood again or something?" Emma asked as they put their clothes on. "I've been here all night. With Damon."

"Really, Emma? Earlier? On the porch? We were talking. Come on! We kissed!"

"What?" Damon seethed. "What do you mean kissed?"

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and…" Damon rushed over and grabbed Stefan by the throat. "What are you doing?"

"Considering whether I should kill you. The killing side of me is currently winning the argument."

"Baby, wait. As much as I think you're sexy when you're angry, now is not the time. I didn't kiss your brother. And I most certainly don't have the patience for your lies, Stefan."

"I'm not lying. It was like ten minutes ago," Stefan defended. Damon and Emma looked at each other and then they burst out laughing in realization.

"Oh my God!" Emma laughed. "I get it now! Oh, that's a good one. Bloody brilliant."

"Wow, I can't believe you couldn't tell the difference. They smell completely different."

"What do you two know that I don't?" Stefan asked.

"Whoever you kissed wasn't me, Stef. It was Katherine," said Emma, trying to reign in her laughter.

"Katherine's here?"

"Yeah. She's who I was talking to in the alley. I must admit Kat certainly knows how to make an entrance."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you kill her?"

"I had more important things to worry about at the time. Not to mention, it wasn't like we had a lengthy conversation. We said hi and she split right before the device got activated. Now what's this news about Uncle John?"

"Katherine tried to kill him and Jeremy tried to turn himself. Oh and Caroline's in the hospital."

"Well, this night has certainly been eventful. We should go to the hospital, dear."

"Sure, but first I think I'm going to kill Stefan now for trying to kiss you." Stefan backed up. Emma sped in front of the two boys.

"Relax. He kissed Katherine, not me." She looked at Stefan. "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this, guys. You two can fight over me later."

"Later," Damon smirked. Damon and Emma then left the house. "Are you sure this is a good idea not telling him?"

"Do you seriously think Stefan will go along with the idea of me getting my powers back?"

"Eh. Good point."

"Katherine's my only shot at getting back what was mine. I'm not going to let anyone screw this up. There's a lot riding on this. You know how he is."

A few minutes later, Damon and Emma saw Liz at the hospital.

"Liz, we came as soon as we heard," said Damon.

"She's in surgery. They're doing everything they can. I need your guys' help."

"Sure. Anything," said Emma.

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement."

"Mayor Lockwood is a vampire?"

"No, no. A mistake was made. They said he dropped like the others when John Gilbert's device went off, but he couldn't have been a vampire. I've known the man my whole life. And Carol Lockwood is going to want answers and all I can think about is Caroline."

"It's okay," said Damon, hugging the Sheriff.

"I'll go check on the girls," said Emma before she walked down a hallway and saw Elena and Bonnie talking.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it," said Bonnie.

"What? Is there something you can do? Like a spell or something."

"She doesn't know how. Light magic won't let you do that," said Emma, approaching the two.

"She's right," said Bonnie.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"Let me give Caroline some blood," said Damon, approaching Emma.

"No. No way," said Elena.

"Just enough to heal her. It'll be out of her system in a day. She'll be safe in the hospital. She'll be better."

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that."

"Do it. This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it," said Bonnie.

"If I do this, you and me call a truce?"

"No." Damon looked at Emma. She nodded her head to Caroline's room and Damon left. When Bonnie left to get some coffee, Emma sat down with Elena.

"You and I need to have a little chat," said Emma.

"About what?"

"Alright, there's no real easy way for me to say this so I'm just going to spit it out. Katherine's back. And she got invited into your house. On the way here, Damon and I stopped by your place. I smelled Katherine all over the kitchen. She stabbed John."

"Oh my God. Do you know what she wants?"

"Not really, but I'm guessing she was pretty pissed at your uncle/father, but that's not what I really wanted to talk to you about. You need to be careful whenever you see me. Katherine and I look exactly alike. Now we don't share all the exact same mannerisms, but she's a good actress. You need to make sure it's me who you're talking to when you see me. Now I always wear this necklace and ring and I have this tattoo on my shoulder. If you see them, you'll know it's me."

"What does the tattoo mean? They look like zodiac symbols."

"They are. It's a mating mark. Damon and I both have them. It's a vampire thing. There's something else you should know. I wouldn't be surprised if Katherine's in town for Stefan."

"What? I thought Katherine was squarely Team Damon."

"Katherine is Team Katherine. Don't ever forget that. I saw her at Founder's Day. She may have alluded to the fact that she wanted a certain younger Salvatore."

"You think he would go back to her?"

"Willingly? Hell no. Let me be clear about one thing. Stefan doesn't love you for the reasons you think he does."

"What are you talking about?"

"He loves you because you're human. Because you're not a vampire."

"I don't understand. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Do you remember what I told you when we first met about the two outcomes that befall humans when they hang out with vampires? You either end up dead…"

"Or turned. I remember."

"I don't know if you're thinking about turning, but if you are thinking about it…for Stefan…don't do it."

"Why?"

"I didn't tell Stefan what I was until right near the end. Right before he was turned. He freaked. I had to compel him to keep his mouth shut. He loved me when he thought I was human, but when he found out I was a vampire, he changed."

"But his journal said that he still loved you."

"He does…in his own twisted way. He thinks he can change me. That he can make me human. But the truth is he can't. We can't truly ever change a person. And if you love someone, you don't really want to change them. You love them just the way they are. And it doesn't matter whether they're human or…something else."

"Let me guess. Damon likes you either way?"

"Yeah. He does. If you're thinking about turning, Elena, think long and hard about it. Make sure it's what you want. Because trust me if you turn for Stefan, your relationship won't last very long. I imagine if you turned, he'd cast you aside after a few months. Just something to think about."

The next morning, Emma and Damon were in John's hospital room, waiting for him to wake up. John's complexion paled when he saw Emma.

"It's okay. I'm Emma. I'm not Katherine." John relaxed a bit.

"We know she did this to you. We need to know why," said Damon.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"You tell me," said Emma.

"I don't know." He tried to sit up but Damon stopped him.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions." As further incentive, Emma gave John his magic ring.

"I don't know where she is. Honest. I imagine she did this to me because I tried to kill you. Salvatores were supposed to be off limits, but I never spoke to her directly. She never trusted me."

"Of course not," said Emma. "That's what makes her smart. Damon, why don't you leave the room for a minute? John and I need to have a little talk about his daughter." Damon, smirking, left the room and Emma shut the door. "You know, John, Elena reminds me of my sister. Innocent, naïve." Emma then rushed over to John's bed and started to choke him. "Which is why as her ancestor you're going to listen to what I have to say." She bit her wrist and force-fed John her blood. "You now have my blood in your system. All I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. No one wants you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system. That's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do. The clock starts now." Emma released John from her grip and left the room.

When Emma walked out of the hospital room, she met up with Damon at the hospital entrance.

"How did you leave it in there with John?" Damon asked as they exited the building.

"I ... I asked him to leave town."

"Asked? You threatened him."

"Yeah, I threatened him."

"Good. We don't need him here making things complicated."

"I know. So what now?"

"Now, I need to go find Stefan." Emma recognized the glint in Damon's eyes. He was itching for a fight.

"Damon, please. Don't fight with him."

"Emma, he tried to kiss you. I'm not okay with that."

"Neither am I and I'm not saying Stefan is my favorite person right now, but he's not the problem. Katherine is. She's already messing with both of your heads. The last thing we need to do is make things worse. Let's just focus on our objective. Please, pretty please?" she pleaded. Damon couldn't help but cave. She was so irresistible when she begged with that cute pout of hers.

"Fine," he sighed after he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on. We have to go to the Lockwood's."

When Emma and Damon arrived at the Lockwood's, Emma noticed Stefan sitting on the porch.

"Go on ahead," Emma said to Damon as she walked toward Stefan. "How are you doing?"

"Great, Emma. Walking on sunshine. Thanks for asking."

"Stefan."

"I... I kissed you and I thought you kissed me back. Doppelganger hijinks ensued and here we are. I thought we were going to be together. I love you, Emma."

"Stefan, you don't love me."

"Yes, I…"

"You love the idea of me. Listen, if you truly care about me, you'll respect my decision."

"You're making things difficult, but then again that always was your style."

"Stefan, all I can say is that you have Elena and she's good for you. Make it work with her. Get over whatever you feel for me because I'm not the one making this difficult. You are." Emma then left to find Damon.

In a separate room, Katherine had come face to face with Bonnie. Bonnie was shocked to see Emma, but she knew the woman in front of her wasn't Emma.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine," the old vampire said.

"I know who you are."

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are. I've seen Caroline and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" Bonnie tried to leave, but Katherine was faster than her. Bonnie glared at Katherine, attempting to injure her with her witch abilities. They didn't produce the desired effect. "I've been around a long time, Bonnie. You're gonna have to do better than that."

She grabbed Bonnie by the neck and pushed her against the wall, baring her fangs. Using her powers, Bonnie opened the door, exposing them to the incoming guests.

"Not bad," said Katherine, sheathing her fangs.

"Katherine," said Damon, appearing in the doorway. Emma had left to speak with the mayor.

"Damon."

"Leave her alone."

"Okay," Katherine replied cheerily, releasing Bonnie from her grasp and leaving the room. Damon looked at Bonnie briefly and followed Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked. "You're taking this a little far don't you think? Emma's just outside."

"But that's part of the fun, Damon. Stefan's here somewhere. I've been avoiding him."

"You need to leave."

"You're hurting my feelings, Damon. Stefan was much happier to see me. Then again, he thought I was your wife so…" Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you."

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of the whole town? Walk with me."

"Just tell me what you're doing here."

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?"

"What game are you playing?"

"Why, you want to play with me?" Damon only rolled his eyes and walked out of the room toward the backyard of the Lockwood property. Meanwhile, Emma had encountered Stefan in the hallway again and they walked to a separate room to speak privately.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" Emma said coldly, not particularly wanting to talk with Stefan.

"We kissed. Well, at least, I thought it was you. I thought we were going to be together. I love you, Emma."

"Stefan, don't."

"What? Tell the truth? Just admit it. You're in love with me too. Something has been going on between us and you know it. And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Damon, and most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it." Stefan moved in to kiss Emma, but she slapped him.

"What is wrong with you? I'm your brother's girl. Your brother's! I love Damon. It's always going to be Damon."

"So that time in the 80s when you were separated from him. That was a game to you?"

"It wasn't a game, but I did what was necessary to ensure Damon's happiness. You were just a means to an end. You knew Bree and I needed to know what she knew. And I know that sounds cold, but I never was one to break news gently. You need to get over your heartbreak because you have a wonderful girl who loves you so much. That's why I haven't told Elena about any of this."

"Why do you have to be so difficult!"

"I've told you numerous times how I feel, Stefan. If anyone's making this difficult, it's you." Emma then walked away as Stefan leaned against the wall, depressed and on the verge of tears. Near the back of the Lockwood property, Damon and Katherine stopped walking by a lake.

"You haven't changed much," said Damon.

"But you have. You're stronger, meaner. Sexy."

"Don't flirt with me, Katherine. I prefer Emma's charms."

"Yes, I admit it does bother me that you're back together. I thought you loved me."

"The day I turned into a vampire I was freed from having to love you. And you may have made me love you when I was human, but I always loved Emma more. You haven't changed one bit. You're still the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been."

"You want to know why I'm here, Damon? I came back for Stefan," Katherine said, placing her hand on Damon's cheek.

Suddenly, Emma appeared at inhuman speed and pulled Katherine off Damon, hissing. "Hey, Em."

"Touch him again and I'll shove your own kidneys down your throat," Emma spat.

"Touchy."

"More like possessive. Where is it? I know you have it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You'll have to be a little bit more specific. I've stolen a lot of things from you." Emma shoved her hand into Katherine's chest, grabbing her heart.

"I may have been cordial when we saw each other last night, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten everything you've done to me. We are no where near even. Where is the moonstone, you little twit!"

"You really think I'm going to tell you with your hand around my heart." Emma loosened her grip around Katherine's heart. "I'm working on getting it back."

"You lost it!"

"What's done is done. I can get it back. I heard about your little deal with him. I'm trying to help you. I want him dead just as much as you do."

"Oh, I doubt that. You have one week to get me the moonstone or I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out." Emma then removed her hand from Katherine's chest cavity. The vampire then disappeared into the wind.

"Moonstone, huh?"

"Yeah. Stupid white rock. My powers are sealed in it. Katherine stole it from me when she was human and she's used it as leverage against me ever since. Katherine will do all the legwork for us. Let her do what she wants."

"Try telling Stefan that."

"Speaking of your brother, he tried to kiss me."

"What!"

"I slapped him before he could touch me."

"Oh," said Damon simply. "That's good."

"Katherine is going to try to play you and your brother against each other. We can't afford that. You guys are going to have to call a truce or something, just until all this is over."

"When we get the moonstone, can I…"

"Rip Katherine's head off her shoulders? Be my guest. We're just using her anyway." Damon smirked. This was going to be fun.

That night, Damon went to bed early. When Emma went to the refrigerator for blood, she saw someone rifling through her supply.

"Got any O neg? It's my favorite," said the intruder.

"Hello, Katherine. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again. I didn't think it'd be so soon. You have my moonstone?"

"I can't believe you're sustaining off the bagged stuff. I remember the last time I saw you. You would only have fresh from the vein. Oh, how things have changed. You've become so…domestic."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you again. I thought we should talk about my little conversation with Damon. He's so sexy when he's trying to protect you." Emma's control then snapped and she grabbed Katherine by the throat, shoved her against the wall and impaled her with a knife.

"Stay away from him, Katherine. He's not yours anymore. He's mine!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Katherine prodded.

Emma's face transformed and she slowly whispered in Katherine's ear, "I haven't tortured a vampire in a long time. I'll enjoy it with you. I'll cut your body into tiny little pieces…slowly so I can hear your screams. I only haven't because you're still useful." A glimmer of fear appeared in Katherine's eyes. "Now get the fuck out of my house and get my moonstone." Emma released Katherine and she immediately fled the house. About a half hour later, Katherine appeared at Mystic Falls hospital where Caroline was still recovering. Waking up from her nap, Caroline saw Katherine hovering over her.

"Emma?"

"Hey, Caroline."

"What are you doing here?"

"My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give Emma a message for me."

"What are you talking about? What message?"

"Game on." Swiftly, Katherine grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and smothered Caroline to death. When the girl stopped struggling, dead, she placed the pillow next to Caroline as if she were quietly sleeping and walked away silently into the night.


	24. Cha Cha

At the Lockwood Mansion, Damon was sitting in the living room with Carol Lockwood discussing the future of the Founder's Council.

"So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" Carol asked.

"Well, the Sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it."

"Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead the council. I'd like that person to be you."

"Whatever you need, Carol. As a founding family member, it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires." Mason and Tyler entered the house and Carol closed the door so they could talk in private. "Is it safe to talk?"

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want anything to do with the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now." Damon then listened in to Tyler and Mason's conversation with his powers.

"What was that? Like seven?" asked Tyler.

"Six. Can't count the last one. You crawled it."

"What?"

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you in her walker."

"Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud, my mom..."

"Yeah, yeah." Mason sat down in a chair to remove his shoes. "So all this anger and aggression you're talking about. You notice a difference when you exercise?"

"Dude, I play three varsity sports. I work out four times a week and run three. I'm gonna say no."

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?"

"Starts out normal. I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it. Just amplifies and I go off."

"You black out?"

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage."

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?"

"All I know is I lose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it."

Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding House, Emma was pouring herself a glass of blood when Stefan walked into the room.

"Care for one?" she asked.

"No thank you. Not hungry. Just ate."

"Aren't you worried one day all the forest animals are going to band together and fight back? Surely they talk."

"I'm just glad that's a blood bag supplying your dinner."

"I can be civilized, Stefan. Most of the time I just choose not to be."

"Have you heard from Katherine?"

"Damon called me," Emma replied, deliberately changing the subject. "He thinks the Lockwood's have a family secret. Because the Gilbert Device affected them, but vervain didn't so they're not vampires. They're something else."

"Is this yours and Damon's new obsession?"

"You want some other supernatural element running rampant in our town, fine. I'll drop it."

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine. You know that right?"

"Well, considering she came back for you, I think she's your problem. Not mine. Cheers," said Emma, leaving the room.

That night, Emma and Damon were at the high school carnival walking around when they came across Jeremy.

"Jeremy, good to see you," Damon said.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy asked.

"150 years too old."

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could, I don't know, blow the lid on this whole thing by telling everyone what you are."

"May I?" Emma asked Damon.

"Be my guest," Damon said.

"Now please tell me that was not a threat," Emma said as she grabbed Jeremy and moved him behind a building, Damon watching.

"Maybe it is," said Jeremy, showing Emma his family ring.

"Oh." Emma twisted Jeremy into a headlock. "This is what we're not going to do. We're not going to walk around like we're invincible when it is this easy for me to end you," she whispered. She then let Jeremy out of her grasp. "If you want to tell people, what we really are, go ahead and try. I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you will really have something to choke on." Emma then threw Jeremy's ring at him.

"That was really hot," Damon whispered, leaving with Emma.

"I do know how to deliver a threat." Later in the evening, Stefan found Emma and Damon monitoring Tyler Lockwood.

"You're lurking," said Stefan.

"We're observing," Damon retorted.

"More like obsessing." Tyler won a game of arm wrestling again.

"He's got strength," said Emma.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete. Of course, he has strength. You're reaching." Mason then approached Tyler.

"Enter the uncle," said Damon.

"This is ridiculous," said Stefan as Mason beat Tyler.

"Okay. He's the champ. Who wants to go next?"

"Stefan wants to go," said Emma, smirking.

"Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot," said Stefan as he joined Mason. "My brother and his wife over there think I can beat you."

"They're wrong." They start wrestling, both putting in a lot of effort. Mason, however, beat Stefan and the younger Salvatore rejoined Emma and Damon.

"You didn't put in any effort at all," Damon chastised.

"Yeah, actually I did." They moved into a secluded hallway.

"Is he…"

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes any sense."

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires. What the hell are they?"

"Maybe they're ninja turtles."

"You're not funny. No comedic timing at all." While the brothers continued to argue, Emma turned her head to see a repairman.

"What are you up to?" asked Stefan, observing Emma.

"I'm going to settle this once and for all. Since this is reality and there's no such thing as combat turtles…"

"I said ninja turtles, actually."

"Hey you!" yelled Emma, walking toward Carter. Damon smirked as he saw that familiar glint in Emma's eyes. He knew exactly what she was planning.

"I have a name."

"Yeah, I don't care." She drew the man to her eyes and began to compel him. "I need you to pick a fight with someone. A kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Emma, don't do this," Stefan warned.

"It's just an experiment," said Emma, waving him off. "Get him mad. Don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down."

"I know you won't." She released her grip on the man and he left.

"You do realize someone is going to get hurt, right?" Stefan asked.

"Someone is going to get mad as in rage," said Damon.

"What's that going to accomplish?"

"Do I have to explain everything?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes. "That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes. Maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle."

When Emma separated from Damon to follow the man she had compelled, Emma was walking alone through one of the school hallways when Caroline Forbes, one of Elena's best friends, appeared behind her.

"Hey, Blondie. They let you out?" said Emma, turning around. She then realized something was off. "Are you a...No. It's not possible."

Caroline smiled before saying, "I have a message from Katherine. She said 'Game on.'" Before Emma could respond, Caroline pushed her to the ground with her enhanced strength.

Later in the evening, Tyler was in the parking lot. Damon and Stefan had followed him and were hiding. The maintenance man arrived and pushed Tyler.

"Watch where you're going," said Tyler.

"You got a problem?"

"Yeah, you walked right into me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You're kidding right? You hit me again and I swear to God…"

The man punched him in the face and they began to fight. Suddenly, Mason arrived and pushed the man away from his nephew. The man then punched Mason and pushed him into a car. Mason jumped high into the hair, his eyes glowing yellow, and hit the man. Mason and Tyler then left.

"Did you just see what I saw?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah. Not good," Damon replied as they walked toward the high school. Suddenly, Damon received a 911 text message from Emma. They walked into a classroom where Emma and Elena were located. Emma quickly informed them that Caroline was now a vampire.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Well, Damon fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her. A plus B equals…"

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut," said Damon angrily.

"She said 'game on?' What does that even mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know," Emma replied.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked.

"She was an easy target. Caroline must be completely out of her mind. She doesn't even know what's happening to her," Emma explained.

"We have to find her," Stefan spoke up.

"Yep and kill her," Damon added.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline," Elena spat.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability. We've got to get rid of her," said Emma.

"Absolutely not," Stefan replied.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked, rolling his eyes. "Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys, come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..."

"It's not an option, Damon," Elena interrupted.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right."

"We're not gonna kill her," said Stefan.

"It's the only way!" yelled Damon as Stefan and Elena left.

"Let's find her before Stefan and Elena do," said Emma as they headed for the door.

"You sugar-coated it. Katherine didn't kill Caroline to play dirty and you know it."

"No. She did it to piss me off. She's messing with me. She's not going to hand over the moonstone so easily. We're going to have to keep a close eye on her. But we'll worry about that later. The last thing we need right now is a new vampire. You take the west side. I'll take the east," said Emma, heading for the door.

A few minutes later, Caroline was sitting on a truck bed, a man's dead body next to her. Damon arrived and took in Caroline's bloody face. She was a mess.

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" she cried.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you."

"You can?"

"Yeah, I have to," said Damon, stroking her hair.

"What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you."

"Please don't! I don't want to die!"

"Yeah, but you're already dead."

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!"

"Okay."

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!"

"Okay, okay." He hugged her and was about to kill her with a stake but Stefan arrived and rushed over to stand between them. "Stefan!" Damon yelled in aggravation as Elena stood beside Caroline.

"It's okay, Caroline. Come with me," said Stefan.

"She'll die. It's only a matter of time!" Damon yelled.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight," Stefan argued.

"Oh, yeah it is," Damon replied as he picked up the stake and rushed over to them. However, Elena put herself in front of Caroline.

"Damon, she's my friend." Damon hesitated and stared at Elena who refused to move. He then dropped his stake.

"Whatever happens it's on you," said Damon as Bonnie arrived.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked as Stefan drew Caroline away from the group. Bonnie saw the blood on Caroline's face and the body lying on the floor and put two and two together. "Oh God! I can't believe this is happening."

"Come on. Don't pout about it. I've got a body to bury," said Damon, finding a shovel in the truck. "Sucks to be you, buddy."

Angry, Bonnie glared at Damon and gave him a headache. He took his head in his hands and fell to the floor. She opened a faucet with her powers and water exited from the hose.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," said Bonnie.

"I didn't do this," Damon screamed.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault!" Elena yelled.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena."

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" asked Elena as a stream of fire headed toward Damon and he began to burn. As swiftly as the fire ignited, Emma appeared, snarling, and knocked Bonnie unconscious with a quick flick of her wrist. The fire disappeared with Bonnie's concentration broken.

"Take the witch home, Elena. And make sure she gets this message. She may think that she can take on a vampire, but I'm much older than Damon. Her powers are not yet mature. When I get mad, people end up dead. And if she thinks I'm overexaggerating have her look up the name Red Princess in her grimoire." Elena nodded and Emma turned her attention to Damon. "Are you okay?" Emma asked, tearful.

"I'm alright. Can we just sit for a minute?"

"Yeah. As long as you want," said Emma as Damon hugged her, his legs slowly healing.


	25. Breathe Again

At the Salvatore House, Alaric had just arrived. Stefan showed him in and he had a seat in the parlor where Damon, Emma, and Elena were waiting.

"Thanks for coming, Ric. Can I get you something? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" asked Damon, pouring himself a drink.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help."

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family," said Stefan.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?"

"Vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's Day but the Gilbert Device did and it affected his son, Tyler. And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival workers." Alaric looked extremely uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat.

"Alaric, your wife did research on Mystic Falls. What was it specifically on?" asked Emma.

"Vampires and a lycanthrope."

"A werewolf? Please. Those don't exist," said Damon, skeptical.

"I thought I smelled dog," Emma sighed. "Damon, Stefan, werewolves are in fact very real. I came across several when I first became a vampire. Back in the early days of the vampire race, we had one enemy. Werewolves. Their bite is fatal to a vampire. The progenitors of the race believed in order to ensure our survival all the wolves had to be killed. There are still those who survived, but mostly they exist now in books and really bad movies."

"So you're saying that all the Lockwood's are werewolves?" Elena asked.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. They aren't all wolves. It's a curse. In order for a person with the gene to become a werewolf, they have to kill someone. I think it'd be safe to assume that Mason's abilities have awakened."

"This just gets better and better," Damon moaned.

"That's why we need to be careful around Mason," Emma said. "We need to find out what's he doing here. And if necessary, we eliminate the threat he could potentially pose."

The next morning, Stefan walked downstairs and saw a familiar face lounging on his couch.

"Katherine," he muttered. Damon and Emma had left early this morning to monitor Mason Lockwood. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you. I missed you. Indulge me for a little while, please?"

"Why are you back in town?"

"Three reasons: you, you and you. Your recent werewolf sighting must have come as a surprise."

"Let me make something very clear, Katherine. I want you gone! Now whatever you have to say, say it and leave!"

"No reason to be snippy especially when I'm trying to help you."

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age."

"Ouch. That hurts, Stefan. If you want me gone so bad, why haven't you removed me? I know things didn't work out the last time we saw each other, but I came back to fix that. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Get out."

"What? No goodbye kiss?"

"Why don't I kill you instead?"

"Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Stefan? We both know you're only capable of one." Her lips moved closer to his and she pinned him to the floor, straddling him. "My sweet, innocent, Stefan." Instantly, Stefan grabbed her by the neck, switching their positions and kissed her. As he kissed down her neck, he grabbed a vervain syringe from his back pocket and stabbed her. He released Katherine from his grip when she gasped for air. Hurriedly, he threw her into a chair in the basement and chained her up.

"So, what were we talking about?" Stefan asked. "Right, you were going to tell me about your evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls."

"You don't have to do this."

"Well, obviously I do since you won't answer my questions."

"I came back for you."

"Oh, not that again," Stefan groaned as he pulled on a pair of gloves and plucked a strand of vervain from the greenhouse. "This is how this is going to work, Katherine. You are going to answer my questions…honestly or something like this might happen." He ran the plant across Katherine's face and she screamed in pain.

"What? You're going to torture me now?" Katherine asked when Stefan removed the plant away from her, allowing her to heal.

"If it gets you to tell me the truth, then yes."

"Does she know that you love me? Elena."

"I don't love you, Katherine. I never did. Now why have you come to Mystic Falls?"

"Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question five times over now."

"All right, good. Make it six."

"I want what I want, Stefan. And I don't care what I've got to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list."

"Come on, Katherine, if you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now."

"Still can. I can snap her like a twig and you know it." Stefan lunged at Katherine and pressed the vervain to her face.

"Threaten her again and I'll do more than just torture you with vervain."

"I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove her from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches, and then I will kill her while you watch." Before Stefan could retaliate, Katherine broke from her restraints and left the room and house in a flash.

That night after hearing Stefan fighting with Elena over Katherine and Emma and who he really loved, Damon left the bar to get some air. He needed to meet Emma soon anyway. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw Katherine.

"Bad day?" she asked.

"Bad century. Although it hasn't been all bad with your hot little great grandma around. She is a blast. Heard you were on the loose."

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?"

"I don't do jealous. Not with you. Not anymore."

"Then why so pouty?"

"Tried to kill a werewolf today. Failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self."

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey. Just ask Emma."

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead."

"Been there, done that. At least now, I have a girl who's worth it." Damon then walked away into the shadows.


	26. I Get Wicked

At the new Mystic Falls Public Park, Carol Lockwood was giving a speech while Emma and Damon walked to a banquet table with food. As they scanned the crowd, Mason was talking with Liz.

"Oh thanks, Mason."

"Hey, Sheriff, you got a second?"

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz."

"Alright, Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you and the other founding families have a secret council."

"If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members."

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose."

"Really?" asked Liz skeptically.

"Yeah. Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

"That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?"

"I know it's a lot to digest."

"No. His family's killed vampires for us. He's an ally; he's part of the council."

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and his brother moved to town?"

"They walk in the sun, Mason."

"They've evolved. It's not 1864. They've figured it out, Liz."

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend."

"What if I can prove it to you?"

Liz looked at Mason and then at Damon talking to Emma. She nodded, even though she couldn't believe Damon could be a vampire. Thirty minutes passed and Mason approached Damon and Emma.

"Hello, Mason. Working hard?" Damon asked.

"Doing my part."

"I heard you talked to Stefan."

"Nice guy."

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me."

"Nice is overrated."

"What a coincidence. That's what I think."

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason left as Stefan arrived. Damon took a sip from his drink, but the instant he tasted it, he spat it out. His mouth burned, his vision grew hazy, and his head was throbbing.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Vervain," he murmured as Emma helped Damon to a chair. She grabbed a glass of water from the table and handed it to him. He guzzled the water down, ridding himself of the plant toxin in his mouth. "He's dead."

"Take a breath."

"I'm not letting him go, Emma." Emma hissed.

"I'm not telling you to, but you need to calm down. You can't kill him in front of all these people."

"Woods. Trash duty. Come on."

"Let's go." Emma, Stefan, and Damon walked away from the park, not realizing Liz had witnessed the whole scene and was calling for back-up. After a few minutes, Stefan, Emma, and Damon finally caught up with Mason in the woods.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," said Damon. "You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start."

Mason bent down and several gunshots were fired and hit Damon and Stefan. While the wood bullets shocked the two vampires, Liz and her deputies arrived, injecting their prey with vervain. Emma had ran away just in time at super speed trying to find Elena. She had to tell her what was going on.

After searching through the woods with Elena and Caroline, Emma bent down and looked at a plant. There was blood on it.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"They've been here. They're close," Emma whispered. Before the three could act, Mason appeared.

"Well, tickle me surprised," Mason said.

"Where's Damon?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Emma. You know exactly where he is and what they're doing to him." She approached him, but he grabbed Elena in a chokehold. "Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here."

"I can take you," said Emma, rolling her eyes. Werewolves were never known for their brains.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Emma rushed over to Mason, pushing Elena out of his arms, and threw him into a tree. When he fell to the ground, she then kicked him in the groin. "Elena, go with Caroline. She can track the two of them. I need to have a chat with Mason." The two girls left. "Let me explain something to you, dog. I'm going to let you go this time, but only because I need to save my energy to rescue Damon. If you know what's good for you, you won't mess with me, because if you even attempt to do something like you did today again, I will have your head mounted on my living room wall!"

"Haven't you heard the old saying? It's best to keep your enemies close."

"Yeah, I never believed in that saying. I like my enemies dead." She then punched Mason, knocking him unconscious. Quickly, Emma left the scene catching up with Caroline and Elena. They found an entrance leading to the old Lockwood slave quarters and listened in to Liz interrogating Damon.

"This is how it's going to work," said Liz. "Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?"

"Liz, please," Damon moaned. She shot him and he screamed.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" He didn't answer so she shot Stefan who was knocked out cold. "I will drag this out painfully."

"But you're my friend."

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast." Liz prepared to shoot Damon again, but heard a noise. "Who's there?" Before Liz could react, Emma entered the room at inhuman speed and fed on one of Liz's officers while Caroline punched the other one unconscious.

"Hi, mom," Caroline said meekly as Elena walked in and rushed to Stefan.

As Liz sat on the floor, shocked that her daughter was a vampire, Emma kneeled down to Damon and removed the bullets from his chest. After removing the wood, Emma offered Damon her neck. He moaned at the taste of her blood. Vampire blood was the most powerful healing agent Emma was aware of and she knew it would heal him more quickly than human blood. As he fed, Emma stroked his face, relaxing him. Damon then withdrew from Emma, but not after giving her a heated kiss.

"You're so sexy when you're overprotective," he smirked.

"Are you okay, babe?" Emma asked concerned.

"I've had better days. Stefan, you should drink some vampire blood," Damon replied.

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer."

"Damon's right, Stefan. If there ever was a time to break your diet…" said Emma before Elena interrupted.

"He said he didn't want it, okay?"

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you," said Emma, looking at Liz. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Caroline asked. "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. She will kill you."

"Then kill me. Get it over with," Liz wept.

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully."

"Emma, don't," Damon said as Stefan, Caroline, and Elena protested.

"Relax, guys. I think there's been enough killing. You're my friend. I may be a lot of things, but I don't hurt my friends. We've got to clean this up."

In the evening, Caroline was sitting alone in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House when Elena joined her.

"You want me to take you home?" Elena asked.

"I can't go home."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me."

"Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her."

"I know and I've been so angry with you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position. Who did she threaten?"

"Matt. She threatened Matt," Caroline confessed. Elena closed her eyes in understanding. Of course, Katherine would go for Caroline's boyfriend. "I'm so scared of her, Elena."

"And you should be. We all should be."

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?"

"That's the million dollar question," said Elena as she hugged Caroline.

Later, Mason was in the woods walking to a car that was waiting for him. Katherine was in the driver's seat.

"I've been waiting." Mason attempted to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?"

"I thought you would be happy about that."

"I told you to stay away from them."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone." Mason just smiled at her. "You got it?"

"I got it." Katherine smiled and kissed him. Everything was going according to plan.


	27. S & M

At the Salvatore Mansion, Damon was reading in the study while Emma had a drink when Jeremy knocked on the door.

"I need to talk to you," said Jeremy when Damon answered the door.

"And why do I need to talk to you?"

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet."

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough."

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to some werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

"A moonstone?"

"And I know where it is."

"And you're bringing me this why?"

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?"

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?" Emma asked, arriving at the door. Jeremy didn't answer. "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this."

"And you're a Gilbert. You just can't help yourself. Wow, your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic. Who has the moonstone?" Emma asked.

"Tyler."

"Let's go get it," Damon said and the three of them left the house.

Outside, Mason was carrying a box from his truck when he saw Stefan around one of the tents.

"Hey, Stefan," Mason said, shocked.

"Hey, Mason."

"I wasn't expecting you here or anywhere."

"Yeah, I had this little accident, but I'm fine now."

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?"

"Oh, she's fine too but from now on you'll have to do your own dirty work."

"Not a problem." He left hurriedly, accidently bumping into Bonnie. She closed her eyes receiving a vision. Stefan realized something was wrong and joined Bonnie.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"When I touched him, I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision?"

"I saw Emma. She was kissing Mason."

"Emma, no. Katherine."

Later, Stefan found Damon and Emma outside and was filling them in on what Bonnie told him.

"I can't believe it. Katherine's with Mason," Damon said.

"It makes sense. Kat always did like to…rough it," Emma replied.

"I know but Mason Lockwood! Werewolf thing aside, the guy's a surfer. She's got to be using him. Has to be."

"I have an idea. We need to find Bonnie." Later, Emma brought Bonnie to the group of vampires.

"Okay. This is as far as I go. What do you want?"

"A favor," said Emma.

"Like that's gonna happen."

"Witches. So predictable. That's why he's here," said Emma, pointing to Stefan.

"I know how you feel about helping us out since Caroline, but you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine. We finally have an opportunity to get the upper hand on both of them. So just hear us out," Stefan explained.

"Pretty please," said Damon.

"I'm listening." Stefan's phone rang.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on. Can you three play nice?"

"All you have to do is touch Mason again. See if you can find Katherine," Emma explained.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions. Why don't you do it? You have precognition too."

"How inconvenient. My visions only work through dreams, which is why I need a witch to do it. Let's talk about that witch mojo you did on Damon at the carnival."

"That's me giving him an aneurysm. The blood vessels go pop but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again."

"I know. I invented the spell."

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." Emma smirked, formulating a plan. "No. Emma, I'm not gonna help you hurt him."

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Now, you witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us," said Emma, the last of her patience dying out.

"Yeah, she meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end," Stefan added, returning from his phone call.

"Absolutely." Reluctantly agreeing to Emma's plan, Bonnie walked around to the front of the Lockwood property. She began to remove a table from a moving van when Mason exited the house.

"Hey, how did you get stuck with that all by yourself?" he asked.

"All the guys baled. Something about draft picks. I don't know. I don't speak that language."

"Here, let me give you a hand." Mason moved to help Bonnie with the table, but she unleashed her powers on him. He held his head in his hands and fell to his knees in pain. Damon then arrived and kneed him in the face. Mason fell to the ground unconscious. Emma emerged from around the house and helped Damon lift Mason into his truck. They then left in the vehicle, Bonnie in tow. When they arrived at the Salvatore Mansion, Damon and Bonnie were preparing the parlor for Mason as Emma moved their victim out of his truck.

"Grab that corner," said Damon, placing a white tarp on the floor.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet," Damon replied.

"I knew you were going to say something like that."

"You're judging again," said Emma as she threw Mason into a chair Damon had placed on top of the tarp. Bonnie then placed her hands on Mason's head. "What are you doing?"

"You're looking for the moonstone. I'm trying to find it."

"Oh, good. Find out if he gave it to Katherine and then find out where she is so I can kill her," Emma replied as she and Damon began to tie Mason to the chair with chains.

"First, find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it," Damon added.

"Somewhere small, dark. There's water."

"Like a sewer?" Emma asked.

"No. Like a well. Yeah. A well. That's it. That's all I got."

"Hey, judgy! Thank you," Damon said as Bonnie left the house, sensing Mason rousing. "Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." He punched Mason in the face and the werewolf finally came to. As Mason realized the predicament he was in, Damon began to heat an iron poker in the raging fireplace.

"The old iron poker trick. You've been reading up on me. That was my favorite method of torture in the French Revolution. Ah, the nostalgia. Good times," said Emma as Mason struggled to escape the chains encasing him. "Someone's feisty."

As the chair fell over, Damon walked to Mason and inserted the poker in his chest. Mason screamed and when Damon removed the iron, Mason's wound began to heal. Damon pulled the chair back up and went back to the fireplace to heat the poker again.

"So…Katherine," Emma began, "How do you know her? What's she up to?"

"We can do this all day. Vampires don't need sleep, Mason. We know how to properly torture someone so why don't you save us the time and tell us what we want to know. Because if you don't, things are going to get very painful." To prove his point, Damon pushed the poker into Mason again.

"Still won't talk, huh? I really didn't want to go this far, but I guess I have no choice," said Emma, opening a satchel that was sitting on the mantle. "You know, wolfsbane is just like vervain. Hurts like a bitch. Why is Katherine here?"

Mason didn't answer so Emma trailed the plant across Mason's cheek. It burned his skin.

"Why are you asking? Jealous?" Mason asked Damon.

"You know I just realized how rude we've been. We haven't offered you anything to eat," said Emma. She put the plant in Mason's mouth and he choked. "Why do you want the moonstone?"

"Screw you!" Mason yelled as he spat out the toxic plant.

"Wrong answer! I'm gonna take your eyes now."

"I'm getting it for Katherine."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"She's going to use it to lift the curse."

"Of the moon? Didn't you know, Mason? That curse doesn't exist," said Emma.

"No. It's real. She's going to remove it because she loves me!" Damon and Emma both laughed.

"Now I get it. You're just stupid! Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron!" Emma said in between laughs.

"I'm done talking."

"Yes, you are," said Damon as he inserted his hand into Mason's chest and removed his heart. When Stefan returned home that night with the moonstone, he saw Damon cleaning up the parlor as Emma drank a glass of blood-laced wine on the couch.

"All this for that?" Damon asked, looking at the rock.

"I see you exercised your usual restraint," said Stefan.

"It had to be done," said Emma as Damon threw her Mason's cellphone. Emma immediately began to text Carol Lockwood. "Carol, big opportunity in Florida. I'm gonna be gone…for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason."

"Let's get rid of the body," said Stefan as Emma threw Mason's phone back to Damon.

"Ooh. Last number dialed," said Damon, sifting through Mason's phone. "I wonder who that could possibly be."

"Damon, don't provoke her," Emma warned, but Damon dialed the number anyway. Katherine immediately answered.

"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago."

"Wrong boytoy," Damon said.

"Damon. For once you surprise me. I assume Mason's with you."

"He's right beside me. Although his heart's across the room."

"You shouldn't have."

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, stole a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone at the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because I could bring Mason over. Last goodbyes and all that."

"You have no idea what you've just done."

"Aw, did I put a kink in your master plan? So sorry."

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C, then a plan D and…you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan." She hung up and Damon looked at Stefan and Emma. This was bad.

"Are you an idiot!" Emma yelled, rising from the couch.

"Just calm down. She's probably just posturing. I threw her off-guard."

"If anything happens, it's on you."

"Emma!" Damon whined as Emma began to walk away.

"Don't touch me! Not until you can act like a vampire who at least has some amount of self-preservation and common sense. Have you forgotten everything I've taught you?"

"Why do you even care? You're a thousand years old. You could take Katherine without even blinking."

"My concern is not my ability to kill that child. My concern is how she will now retaliate. We have too much to lose now. I'm fucking surrounded by idiots," said Emma, walking up the stairs, as she cursed in Russian. Meanwhile, Katherine paced in the hotel room she was staying at.

"I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly and I had to adjust. Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf and I've lost the one that I had. Now tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one," said Katherine to Matt Donovan, Caroline's ex-boyfriend.

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood."

"And you're not going to stop," Katherine compelled.

"And I'm not going to stop."

"Until?"

"Until he kills me."

Later that night, Emma walked out into the woods with the moonstone. It was time to revive her powers. Emma drew a pentagram on the ground and placed the moonstone in the center. She then bit into her wrist and let her blood seep onto the moonstone. With a crackle, a bright light emanated from the moonstone and Emma's power surged back into her body. Emma was now the first vampire-witch in existence.


	28. Love 2012

At the Salvatore Mansion, Caroline was sitting on the couch as Damon handed her a glass of blood.

"I'm still shaking," said Caroline as she drank the glass of blood.

"What happened?" Emma asked, walking down the stairs.

"Go ahead. Tell her," said Damon. "You're gonna love this."

"I saw Katherine today," Caroline confessed.

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"At the Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and quasi-stalk Matt. She was in the bathroom, pretending to be you. She wanted me to deliver a message."

"What was the message?" Emma asked.

"Tell Damon and Emma that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood. Tonight at the masquerade ball."

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard," said Stefan.

"She's running scared. She's out of tricks," Damon added.

"You guys can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her," Emma warned.

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked.

"No," Damon said. "Katherine's not getting squat. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her. Tonight."

"You're not gonna kill her," said Stefan.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap."

"You're not gonna kill her."

"Really?"

"Because I am." Later in the day, Emma opened the door after hearing Bonnie's knock.

"I got your message," the witch said.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire. Thank you," said Emma, greeting her. Bonnie observed Damon and Alaric talking and saw a lot of weapons on a table.

"What's going on?"

"We're gonna kill Katherine," said Jeremy, walking past Bonnie.

"I can explain," said Emma.

"Please."

"We're gonna kill Katherine," Emma repeated, not really having a better explanation.

"Listen, I know you want to get rid of Katherine, but taking her on at the masquerade ball is reckless."

"Katherine knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd of innocent people. My restraint is why I've stayed alive for so long. Not to mention, I've recently acquired my witch powers from the moonstone. That gives me an edge. We can catch her by surprise," Emma explained to the entire group.

"Wait. How is that possible?" Bonnie asked. "Vampires can't be witches at the same time."

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement," Damon muttered.

"Witches who practice dark magic can be turned into a vampire without losing their abilities," Emma explained. "Originally, when I was turned my powers were stripped by my ancestors and placed in the moonstone. Using my blood, I forced my magic back into my body. I'm a little rusty. I haven't practiced magic in a long time. So I could use your help. I want to trap her in a room."

"Like the tomb spell?"

"Yes. We can isolate her away from the others."

"Okay."

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, we'll understand," said Stefan.

"Yeah," Damon added. "Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going sideways because someone's too chicken. Caroline."

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolves running around."

"Oh, I took care of Mason," Damon answered, "And as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn."

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" asked Stefan.

"As long as no one gets hurt," Bonnie replied.

"Except Katherine. Tonight she gets a stake through her heart," Damon smirked.

That night at the mansion, Stefan had already left with the others as Damon waited on Emma. They hadn't spoken to each other over the last few days. Emma still hadn't gotten over Damon's call to Katherine and justly so. Upstairs, Emma had finished pulling her hair into a messy French braid and began to pull on a short, white chiffon dress. As she pulled the zipper up, Damon stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips.

"You're a vision. I love you in white."

"No amount of compliments can undo what you did," Emma stated coldly.

"I know, but I'm hoping I can at least make up for it. Starting with this." Damon then handed Emma one yellow rose. She immediately recognized the significance. Only Damon would know that Emma was an expert on the meaning of flowers, particularly roses. Yellow was meant to show an apology and express humility. "Forgive me?"

As her eyes softened, Emma let out a large sigh and leaned into Damon's strong back. Her arm wound around Damon's neck and she pulled his lips to hers for a sweet kiss before whispering "yes." Damon closed his eyes as his nose stroked her smooth skin.

"I missed you," said Emma as she snapped part of the stem of the rose off and inserted the flower into her braid. "I hate fighting with you."

"Me too. We should go." Emma nodded before grabbing her cream masquerade mask and leaving the house with Damon. When they arrived at the Lockwood's, the Masquerade was in full swing. Emma hadn't received a text from Jeremy, saying where the room they spelled was, so Damon pulled her into him for a dance.

"We really should find the others," Emma protested.

"Jeremy was going to text you with the room location. Besides, I think they can wait. This is a party, Em. Dancing is supposed to be on the menu," Damon smirked.

"Damon…"

"I think the lady doth protest to much. Since when are you resistant to dancing? If I remember correctly, I believe it's one of your favorite activities," said Damon, his hands resting on her hips as Emma's hands wound around his neck. Emma laid her head against Damon's shoulder and let out a large sigh. "You need to learn to relax, my dear. I can feel how tight your muscles are through your dress."

"Sorry. I guess it's just nerves."

"Hey." Damon tilted her chin up so her dark brown eyes met his crystal blue ones. "Everything will be fine. I promise." Emma smiled as Damon's hand caressed her cheek. As she moved to kiss Damon, her cellphone buzzed in his jacket pocket. It was then Damon's turn to sigh as he removed the device from his pocket and read the message. "That boy has the worst timing." Emma lightly laughed and Damon left the dance floor to meet Stefan in a room upstairs.

When Katherine found the room they were hiding in, she tried to leave, but was stopped by a barrier.

"What the…? Stefan?" She turned around to see Stefan on the couch with a stake in his hand.

"Hello, Katherine."

"You don't really think that you can take me with that, do you?"

"No, but he can." Damon emerged from the closet with a compressed air weapon and shot Katherine with a stake in the back. At the same time, Elena screamed outside, her wounds mirroring Katherine's.

"You guys! Stop! You have to stop! Whatever you're doing to Katherine happens to Elena," said Jeremy, outside the room.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Stefan immediately called Emma.

"She's alright, Stefan," said Emma when she answered the phone. "I managed to staunch the bleeding with my magic, but I can't heal her right now. Not until the bond's been broken. Bonnie's looking for the witch that cast the spell right now." Stefan nodded and hung up.

"What do you want with the moonstone, Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"Does Emma enjoy having both of you worship at her altar?"

"That's really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Damon countered.

"So it doesn't bother you that Stefan's in love with your wife?"

"Oh, stop it," Stefan groaned.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" At that moment, Emma walked into the room with the moonstone.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken. You're free to leave."

"Thank God."

"Emma, what the hell are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Shut up, Damon. Let the adults handle this."

"Hand it over," said Katherine, seeing the moonstone.

"I don't feel like it," said Emma, casually.

Katherine grabbed a stake from across the room and aimed for her stomach. "Hand it over or Elena's dead."

"Go ahead. I don't care about the human."

"Emma!" Stefan yelled. Katherine was about to plunge the stake into her stomach, but then Katherine's arm cracked sickeningly. Katherine dropped the stake and groaned in pain.

"What the hell!" Katherine yelled.

"Catch, Damon," said Emma as she threw the moonstone to her husband. He caught it and put the stone in his jacket pocket.

"You have your powers back," Katherine groaned as she saw black veins, creeping up Emma's neck. "I should have known."

"Yeah, you should have. Don't worry about Elena, Stefan. We got the witch to break the spell. She's healing as we speak. You should know better, Katherine. Getting involved with Bennett witches. So sloppy. Now lets have some fun shall we?" Emma pulled a small doll out of her clutch. "You really think you've been crafty, Kat. But you'll never beat me. Remember when you threatened me at my house? I pulled a strand of your hair which means now with the help of this doll I can truly make you suffer."

"No, don't. Damon, Stefan, make her stop."

"I'm going to enjoy this," Damon smirked as he and Stefan sat down, smiling.

"You don't know what she'll do to me. They used to call her the Voodoo Queen. The things she did…they were horrendous!"

"And yet somehow I can't bring myself to care," Stefan muttered. Emma pulled the doll's arm back, dislocating Katherine's shoulder. For several minutes, Emma broke bones and drew blood on Katherine's body. Emma sighed.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"It's just not as fun as it used to be anymore. I guess I'll wrap this up then." Emma slammed the doll against the wall and Katherine flew into adjacent wall, snapping her neck in the process. "I'll let you boys take care of the clean-up."

When Katherine woke up, she realized she was inside a large cavern. She tried to leave, but was met by an invisible barrier. Stefan then appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Katherine."

"Where am I?"

"The Tomb. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now. Messing with Bennett witches."

"You should have killed me."

"Death would have been too kind," said Stefan as he moved to close the tomb passageway.

"No, Stefan, don't. Stefan, don't. You need me. Emma and Elena are in danger."

"From who?" She doesn't answer. "You're lying. You're always lying."

"They need to be protected."

"Then I'll protect them while you rot in hell." He closed the door to the tomb and Katherine hit the door hard.

"No, Stefan, don't! I'll do anything, please. Stefan! You need me! You need me!" Nothing happened and she dropped to the ground in terror.

Meanwhile at the Lockwood Mansion, Emma was walking to her car. However, she couldn't go any further when a masked man appeared behind her, hitting her head with a shovel and injecting her with vervain.


	29. Rescue Me

At the Forbes residence, Caroline was getting ready for the day. Stefan was talking to her in the middle of her bedroom doorway.

"Have you talked to Emma lately?" Stefan asked.

"No. Why?"

"She told Damon she was going home last night, but she never showed up. He's been looking all over town for her and he won't stop calling me every five minutes."

"I haven't talked to her, but I'll keep an eye out for her. So I think Tyler's a werewolf now."

"What?"

"Well, this girl attacked him and he pushed her away and she tripped, fell, and hit her head. Matt doesn't remember anything. He thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

"Yeah, I don't get that. The guy's a tool."

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for that girl's death just opens up questions he can't answer and do you really think it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?"

"Well, no."

"And that werewolf road leads straight to vampire boulevard. I thought I was thinking fast on my feet."

"Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

"They were more gold with amber highlights."

"I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?" She doesn't answer him as she's texting. "Hey! What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." She left her room and walked toward the door.

"He's got to know something."

"Alright, I'll ask him." Suddenly, Stefan sped in front of her and caught her by the collar of her jacket.

"No, you won't, Caroline. He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend. Do you understand me?"

"I understand," she gulped as Stefan's phone rang again.

"What?" he answered.

"We have a serious problem. Bring Bonnie to the Lockwood's. I've assembled Emma's coven."

When Stefan arrived, Damon was leaning down in the driveway, several other vampires guarding the perimeter.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"This is Emma's rose. I gave it to her last night."

"So she dropped it. You made me come out here for a dropped flower?"

"Well then how do you explain this, genius?" asked Damon picking up a syringe. "It has vervain in it. Emma was taken by someone."

"Damon, can I have both the objects?" Bonnie asked. "I should be able to scry for Emma with them. Find her location." Damon nodded and handed her the rose and syringe.

"This has Katherine written all over it," said Damon as he began to pace.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me. I'm the one who shut her in, but she did say something to me right before I locked the door. I thought she was lying," said Stefan.

"What did she say?"

"Emma's in danger."

"And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate!"

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know she was going to start spouting off the truth? We have to go talk to her."

"Uh, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go. We're gonna go ask her for help. She's gonna negotiate her release which we will be dumb enough to give her! This is exactly what she wants! Damnit!"

"Both of you shouldn't worry so much," Bonnie smiled, finishing her spell. "I hope you guys are up for a road trip. Emma is in Richmond. She's being held captive by an old vampire. Elijah, I think was the name."

"Damnit."

"You know this guy?" Stefan asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's Emma's vampire ex-husband. This is bad. He's…old. We have to get her away from him."

"Then what are we all standing around for! Let's go!"

After arriving at an abandoned house in Richmond and deciding on a breach strategy, one of Emma's vampire friends opened a load of heavy bags filled with guns. Damon looked at her in surprise.

"There's more stashed under an overpass."

"If we need more than this, we're doing something very wrong."

"Or something very right." Once they armed themselves, Damon led a team to the back of the house while Stefan took the front. "Looks like Elijah brought some friends with him."

"Let me take care of him," said Damon as he approached the back door, his gun cocked. The guard immediately looked up and pointed his weapon at Damon. "You're going to have a hard time blowing my brains out with the safety on." The vampire looked down at his gun. "Made you look." He then shot the vampire twice in the heart, successfully killing him. "Take the place room by room."

"Uh, Damon?" Stefan called from the inside of the house. Damon rushed to his brother's location.

"What is it?"

"A cellphone on the floor. It had your name on it," said Stefan as he handed Damon the device. Suddenly, a media message appeared on the phone. It was a set of pictures of Emma being tortured and, to Damon's horror, raped. As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Elijah," Damon answered.

"Hello, Damon. Did you enjoy my photos?"

"Figlio di una cagna," Damon cursed.

"Ooh. I get Italian cursing. I must have done quite a good job to your girl then to earn such colorful words."

"Where is she?"

"She's at home. I got bored with her. I left her on your doorstep, but nobody was home. Guess she's going to suffer until you get back." Damon sent a signal to the rest of his team to leave the house and go back home.

"If you know what's good for you, Elijah, you will run. You will run and hide because I am going to hunt you down and torture you until you beg for mercy. And then I'm going to torture you some more and put you down like the dog you are."

"You forget I'm older than you."

"I don't care." Damon heard the line go dead and he threw the phone in the bushes. Pulling his own cell out of his pocket, he called Caroline. She was the only one in Mystic Falls that he remotely trusted at the moment.

"What do you want, Damon? I'm busy."

"I'm sure you can take a break from your shopping spree to help a friend. Emma has been injured. I'm out of town at the moment. I'll be back in 45 minutes. Can you take care of her until I get there?"

"Where is she?"

"At the house. Front door."

"I'm on my way. Damon, what's going on?"

"An old friend decided to pay Emma a visit. I'm trusting you to protect her until I return."

"I understand, Damon. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her."

When Caroline arrived at the house, she was shocked to see Emma lying face down by the front door, blood was pouring from her stomach as a large iron pipe was jutting from her abdomen.

"Sorry about this, Em," said Caroline as she removed the pipe in one solid motion. Emma's scream curdled Caroline's blood. Quickly, Caroline used the remains of what used to be Emma's dress at the masquerade ball to staunch the wound. Caroline soon noticed, however, Emma's wounds weren't healing. "You're not healing. Why aren't you healing?"

"Vervain," Emma groaned softly. Caroline rolled her eyes. Vervain. Of course. Why hadn't she thought of that? At super speed, Caroline moved Emma upstairs to her bathroom and turned on the water to the tub she shared with Damon. As Caroline sped downstairs like a lightning bolt to get some blood bags, Emma gritted her teeth, trying to breathe through her pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, her stomach, legs, parts that she never allowed anyone to touch but Damon. When Caroline returned, Emma went through the three blood bags her friend handed her within a minute. Sluggishly, Emma's stomach wound healed, but the other wounds remained on her body.

"Damon. I need my Damon," Emma whimpered as Caroline removed her clothes and placed her in the bath. Emma needed Damon to hold her, stroke her hair, take away the pain that enveloped her. She had gone through hell again…except this time it was ten times worse.

"He's on his way. Everything's going to be okay. Just try to relax." Over the next half hour, Caroline cleaned most of Emma's wounds and washed the blood and grime out of her hair. Caroline then helped Emma sit on the bathroom counter and dressed her in one of Damon's old button down shirts.

As Caroline doused a washcloth in water from the sink in order to clean the cuts on Emma's face, Damon entered the room solemnly, his arms crossed. A sickening feeling churned through his stomach as he saw the remains of dried blood on Emma's bruised legs

"Emma," he whispered.

"Damon," Emma smiled softly.

"Thank you for taking care of her for me, Caroline. I can take it from here." Caroline nodded and left the room. Damon walked over to Emma and stroked her face with his hand, avoiding the bruises along her neck. He was shocked at how cold her skin was. "I came as soon as I could." Emma reveled in his touch, but turned away from Damon. She was ashamed for him to see her so wounded.

"I don't want you to see me like this," she said, bowing her head so her hair covered up the brutality that had been inflicted upon her. "What that monster did to me. You shouldn't see it. It'll only upset you."

"Emma, look at me." Emma's earthy eyes met his crystal blue. "You don't have to be strong for me. I'll always love you…no matter what happens to you or me or us. The world could come crumbling down and I'd still love you." Tears overflowed from Emma's eyes and Damon softly brushed them away. "Don't for one second think this is your fault because it's not. I just need you to trust me and let me inside. Let me make you better."

"Okay," Emma whimpered, more tears crawling down her disastrously beautiful face. She couldn't hold back any longer. She needed Damon like she needed blood. Carefully, Damon pulled Emma into his arms and carried her to the bed. "After everything, I thought you'd leave me. I'm damaged now."

"If you're damaged, then so am I," said Damon as he pulled the sheets down and propped Emma up against the pillows.

"The longer you live, the more surprises you get. You'd think you would come to expect the unexpected…but you don't. I'm cursed. I'll never be happy."

"Yes, you will. I promise you will. You're not cursed. We just know a lot of bad people. I didn't think Elijah was sick enough to…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it. Instead, Damon focused on Emma. He needed to make her feel better. He delicately turned her hands in his and softly ran his hand over a series of bruises around her wrists. He brought the abused skin to his lips and Emma's breath hitched at his kisses. "Did he tie you up all the time?"

"Not always. He liked it if I fought." Damon swept Emma's hair to the side and was shocked to see a large crisscross pattern across Emma's neck. "That was from a grate smothered in vervain." Damon moved further down Emma's body and unbuttoned the shirt that covered up the rest of her wounds. Bites, slash marks, and bruises littered her body. However, there were several peculiar hole patterns on her skin as well. "He used a knife with vervain, but his favorite was a cork screw." Damon trembled in fury as he tried to hold back his own tears. How could anyone touch such a vibrant beautiful creature like this? Damon kissed every wound down to her aching thighs. He stroked her neck with his nose, gently massaging her sore muscles with his hands.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I failed you. Please forgive me," he cried.

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have let myself get caught in the first place."

Pulling himself together, Damon grabbed a glass of blood sitting on the bedside table.

"Drink this. It's my own blood. It'll help you heal faster." Emma nodded and quickly gulped all the blood down. "Feel better?"

"Much. I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"Shh," said Damon as he pulled Emma down onto the mattress, his body cushioning hers. "They'll all pay for this, my love. I promise you that."

"I'm so tired."

"Sleep," Damon murmured, kissing her hair.

"I don't know if I can. I'm afraid if I close my eyes I'll see him."

"I'll be right here. I'll keep the monsters away. I won't let anything hurt you again." Emma curled around Damon's body and nuzzled her lover's neck as he pulled the covers around her. Her grip was so tight only a crowbar could manage to part them. Damon knew that even if it killed him he would make sure Elijah paid. He owed that to Emma, the love of his undead life, his constant and eternal friend and companion.


	30. Kill Me

It was early morning when the sun peaked through the sheer curtains of Damon's bedroom and lit up Emma's snuggling form. It had been two days since what they had dubbed the "incident" and they hadn't left the bedroom or answered any phone calls since. Emma's physical wounds had healed, but the emotional scars were still present. Damon's head was propped up on his hand, his gorgeous blue eyes examining her and absorbing every part of her. The light from the sunrise gave her skin the most beautiful glow. Damon turned his head when he heard the door creak open and was shocked when he saw Caroline jumping up and down on their bed.

"Caroline! What are you doing!" Damon heatedly whispered.

"Damon. Make her stop," Emma groaned and moved closer to Damon's side.

"Barbie, stop!" he hissed.

"You two have locked yourselves up in this room for two whole days. You need to get out of bed and enjoy the sun!"

"Care, I will bite you if you do not stop jumping," Emma replied groggily.

"Sorry," Caroline returned, jumping off the bed.

"What do you want…" Damon looked at the clock. "at 5am!"

"Stefan, Elena, and I want to know the story between you and Elijah. So I decided to wake you up."

"Stupid baby brother," Damon muttered.

"Well, you're going to wait until I'm good and ready. Just go downstairs. Get some breakfast," Emma said.

"Okay," Caroline replied cheerily. As Caroline exited the room, Emma crashed back down onto the pillows. Damon made himself comfortable as well. She closed her eyes and softly smiled as she sensed Damon's stare.

"You're staring," she murmured.

"I'm gazing. I'm being romantic." He smiled as Emma slightly blushed. "Morning."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm still sore, but I'm okay."

"Emma," Damon said sternly, knowing she was masking her pain.

"If you stay with me, I'll be okay."

Unable to resist any longer, Damon softly kissed his wife. She was so recklessly beautiful in the morning. He was surprised he'd been able to suppress his longings for Emma since Caroline's rude awakening. As his lips moved across hers, he realized how thankful he was that Elijah had not killed Emma. Emma was his life. Without her, his existence served no purpose. As the kiss grew more passionate, Emma moaned in pleasure. Pushing her down into the mattress, Damon ground his hips against hers. However, before their passion could reach new heights, a phone began to ring. Damon groaned at the incessant noise.

"Ignore it," he mumbled as he kissed down her neck.

"It's not my ringtone, dear. You should probably answer it."

"I don't care."

"It could be Caroline hearing us having sex up here."

"I don't care."

"Damon!"

"What! A man's got needs!"

"Maybe we need a change of venue."

"And what would you suggest, princess?"

"Well, I'm really dirty from last night. Maybe you could help me clean up. Race ya!" At super speed, Emma ran into the shower and turned the water on. She didn't have to wait long for Damon though. As the water turned warm, Damon appeared behind her. Sweeping Emma's messy curls to the side, Damon laved open-mouthed kisses to the junction where her neck and shoulder met. Emma shivered as his touch stoked the fire in her.

"Damon," she moaned.

"Have I ever told you how arousing your scent is? Lilies and jasmine. It drives me crazy," Damon rasped as he pressed his erection into her back and kissed the back of her ear. Emma's breasts throbbed for his touch and she rolled her hips against him, causing him to growl in hunger.

"Please."

"Tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it," Damon murmured as he kissed the back of Emma's neck and moved down her spine.

"Take me," Emma moaned, her eyes closed.

"Forever, my Emmalyne." Pulling her body closer to him, he hammered quickly into her from behind.

"God, yes!" Emma screamed at the penetration, her walls clamping on Damon's hard, thick dick. Damon moaned in return, his head tilted back. She was so wet. The feeling of her around him was overwhelming.

Growing accustomed to her tight grip, Damon wound Emma's hair around his right hand while his left seductively glided down her stomach to her womanhood. As he massaged her clit, Damon thrusted so deep and hard Emma had to support her body against the stone wall of the shower with her hands. Damon tugged Emma's head back gently. With every hard thrust, Emma moaned sharply. Her inner demon was delighted at the control Damon exerted over her. Last night they had made soft and sweet love. This morning was all about the passion and control. Emma loved it when Damon showed his softer side, but she was also quite fond of rough Damon. Every tender, but wild movement Damon made only reminded her why she adored this man.

While Emma was content with her husband's ministrations, Damon hungered for more. He wanted her chest against his. He wanted to see her fall apart when she came. He wanted to kiss her into pure ecstasy. He withdrew from her entirely, causing Emma to whimper at the loss of his touch. However, she was soon a moaning, writhing mess once more when Damon turned her around and pressed his lips to hers brutally. Cornering her against the shower wall, Damon lifted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips. Emma separated from his perfect lips, gasping and chanting her lover's name, when he skated into her again and moved torturously inside her.

As Emma's head rested against the back of the shower, her eyes closed in pleasure, Damon kissed her neck. Emma's pulse was in overdrive and Damon could smell the intoxicating scent of the queen's blood through her skin. Emma sighed at the sound of Damon's wet, sloppy kisses against her skin. God, did that man know how to kiss. Unable to abstain from temptation, Damon's fangs slid into her neck, perfectly pinpointing her pulse. Emma cried in pleasure, her hands weaving through his jet black hair as he pulled her blood into his mouth. Having had his fill of Emma's delectable blood, Damon withdrew and cleaned the wound with his saliva. He was pleased when it sealed almost instantly. Her healing factor had most definitely returned.

As Damon's blue eyes met Emma's, she pulled his lips to hers violently. She could taste her blood on his lips and in his mouth and it made her lust spike ten-fold. As she kissed across his face and down his neck, Damon's breathing grew heavy. It had been a long time since Emma had fed live from him and he was eager to feel the sensation of her fangs inside him. However, the painful yet pleasurable feeling of a vampire's bite never happened. Emma had stilled at Damon's neck, only kissing and licking the hot skin.

"Don't be afraid to take what you want," Damon said as he thrusted inside her harshly.

"Not yet. I want to savor this," Emma replied, struggling to restrain her blood lust. In response, Damon caressed Emma's cheek with one hand.

"There will be many more times, my love. Drink from me. You know I like it."

Giving in to the blood lust raging inside her, Emma's fangs ripped through Damon's skin and she gluttonously drank. Damon couldn't hold back any longer. His thrusts grew faster and they both crashed together in a mutual orgasm that left them both breathless. When Emma separated from his beautiful blood, they both slid down the wall and onto the floor, winded. Silence consumed them both as they basked in the afterglow, the water from the shower washing away the remnants of their passionate lovemaking.

"You were supposed to help me get clean," Emma teased. "Caroline won't be happy with me if she smells sex all over us."

"Well, we don't want to disappoint Vampire Barbie now do we?" Emma softly laughed and they both rose from the floor and washed each other tenderly. After they washed all the soapsuds away, Damon turned off the water and wrapped a towel from the rack outside the shower around Emma. "Is there anything else you'd like to do today?"

"I want to see Katherine today."

"Katherine? Why do you want to see the she-devil?"

"Before we put her in the tomb, one of my contacts called me with some information. I just have some questions to ask her. Don't worry. I'll stay behind the barrier. She won't hurt me."

"I still want to go with you. The last time I left you alone…"

"I never said anything about going alone, darling. I want you to come with me."

"You know you're probably asking the truth from someone who's never given it."

"I just want to confirm something. Then we can go and have some fun."

"Like what?"

"I'll leave that to you to decide. I'm sure you'll come up with something creative."

When Emma and Damon walked downstairs, Caroline, Elena, and Stefan were waiting impatiently.

"It's about damn time," Caroline muttered.

"So you both want to know about Elijah? It's a long story and I'm afraid we're in for quite a ride. What Elijah did to me… it was a warning. This is far from over."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"The other Originals. They're coming for you," said Emma to Elena.

"Me? Why?"

"They have to. They're doing it for him."

"For who?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus."

"Who's that?"

"An Original. A very frightening one and the constant thorn in my side. All of this started when I was turned by Elijah. He was one of the oldest sons of the Original family, the first generation of vampires. Their father, Mikael, was married to a woman named Esther. She bore Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus. They were turned into vampires by their own mother. And Esther helped Elijah turn me into an Original as well."

"How could she do that?" Stefan asked.

"Esther was a witch. The witch of the original family. The original witch. She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects for immortality. When they sat down for dinner, the wine was laced with poison and my sister's blood. This was over a thousand years ago. The feeling of power was indescribable. But there were consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength, there would be a weakness. We would burn in the sun. But I soon found a solution for that problem. Lapis lazuli rings. We could be kept out of homes. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. But the darkest consequence was something Esther never anticipated. The hunger. Blood had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that the predatory species was born. You're all familiar with the Aztec vampire and werewolf curse right?" Stefan, Elena, and Caroline nodded. "The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so…biblical-sounding, don't you think?" she smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a human from my line or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout."

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon…is fake. It doesn't exist," Damon further elaborated.

"What?" the three asked simultaneously. This was a secret Damon and Emma had kept to themselves for a long time.

"Klaus faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years," said Emma.

"But if there's no curse…"

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus. He's been trying to break it for centuries. And I am his only hope."

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus and Mikael didn't get on too well. Klaus was not Mikael's son. Esther had been unfaithful. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when Mikael discovered this, he hunted him down and he killed her lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between species?"

"The vampires and the werewolves."

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both. When Klaus made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became Mikael's greatest shame. A hybrid is deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore witches saw to it that Klaus' werewolf side would become dormant. Before I was turned, I put the hybrid curse on Klaus to suppress his werewolf side and then Esther turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed Esther. He said she broke his heart so he would breaks hers. He tore it from her chest as Klaus watched."

"So the hybrid curse is what Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"So how does this involve you?"

"The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. It was one of the darkest spells I've ever done. It almost killed me. To break the spell, Klaus will need the moonstone, a werewolf, a vampire, the witch who originally cast the spell, and a human descendant from the Petrova line."

"Me," Elena surmised.

"Yes. He needs us both dead."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. You said nothing about you dying," said Damon. "You said you do one favor for Klaus and he'll leave us alone."

"Like I said before, putting the curse on Klaus almost killed me. What do you think will happen when I try to break it?"

"You lied to me. You were safer without your powers."

"It wouldn't have mattered, Damon! Klaus would have gotten his hands on the moonstone anyway, found me, and made me absorb the power. This only ends one way. It'll be better if you all accept that." Emma then stormed out of the house. Damon quickly followed her. "I didn't think you'd want to come with me to see Katherine after telling you all that."

"You're still my wife and I still love you. Nothing will change that. Doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you but…I'll find a way to get you out of this." Emma shook her head. He was so stubborn. A few minutes later, Damon and Emma arrived at the tomb.

"Hello, Katherine," said Emma as she sat in front of the barrier that kept Katherine inside her cell.

"Hello, Emma. Nice to see you. So you going to let me out of this hellhole?"

"Lover, I need to speak to Katherine privately."

"As you wish," said Damon, receiving Emma's hint clearly. He walked outside the tomb, but waited on the steps, tuning his enhanced hearing to the voices of Emma and Katherine.

"Lover? I didn't know you were so fond of pet names, Em," said Katherine maliciously.

"Recently, I've discovered I have a jealousy problem. My therapist says I need to start marking my territory more clearly. Do we have an understanding, Katherine?"

"Whatever. I don't care what you have to say to me. You can bribe me with blood all you want," said Katherine, glancing at a cooler on the other side of the barrier. "I'm not going to talk."

"You think this is for you?" Emma smirked. "Quite the contrary. I went through quite the ordeal a few days ago. Hmm. AB-. My favorite. Must be because it's so rare."

"You've gotten feistier since we last saw each other."

"Well, being almost tortured to death will do that to a gal. You know anything about that? Did you tell Elijah where I was?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Elijah since I turned."

"Don't play me, Kat! Do you really think it's a coincidence that the moment you're put down here, Elijah attacks me! If you don't start giving me answers, Katherine, I will be forced to resort to unpleasant measures. You know I can rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time. I am the Queen and you will obey me."

"Look at you. What you've become. Waiting in the shadows for the hunter to kill Klaus instead of beheading him yourself. Where's Emmalyne the Bloody? The woman who slaughtered thousands of Byzantine werewolves when she was just a mere mortal."

"I could say the same about you. How long have you been afraid, running from Klaus? Five hundred years? It really wasn't a smart move you pulled. Betraying him so callously."

"Afraid? You're wrong there, Em. I'm not afraid of Klaus. Now what do you want? I grow tired of this chatter." Emma inwardly smiling. Just a little more prodding.

"How much of a fool do you take me for, Katherine? I taught you everything you know. I know every move you're going to make before you even think of making it. You wanted the moonstone because of Klaus. And because it is the key to opening the Book of Elysium. There's a spell in that book. A spell that would have made Stefan fall in love with you. He would have done anything you said. Even leave Elena."

"You don't know anything!"

"Don't I? I know what it's like, Katherine. You want someone so badly that you'd do almost anything. I lived that life for a hundred forty-five years. So tell me. Did you want a short cut or were you just afraid no one could love you after all of the sins you've committed? Does the monster inside frighten you?"

"Do not project your weaknesses onto me. We are nothing alike."

"You are right about that. I'm not a manipulative, conniving slut. There's one thing I don't understand though. How could you possibly think forcing a man to love you would prove to be satisfying?"

"You couldn't possibly understand. The pain I've gone through."

"Try me."

"I fell in love with Stefan since the moment I saw him. I watched him turn into a vampire. And I watched the Ripper inside destroy his beautiful soul. I was there during every slaughtering, watching from a distance, feeling his pain, cleaning up his messes. I've seen the guilt of his sins almost kill him. If you really think any of this is about something as simple as having him love me back, then you know nothing."

"Saving him was your goal. I've known that for quite some time. While you watched Stefan, I had someone watching you. I'm not nearly as naïve as you think I am, Katerina. I have suffered through centuries of heartbreak. I know what's it like."

"How? You couldn't possibly…"

"When I left Elijah, I went off the rails. Slaughtered village after village in my grief. And then I met Damon. He changed something inside of me. But he was so enamored with you. All I could do was sit, watch, and wait. Hoping with every fiber of my soul that I wouldn't lose him forever. So you see, you and I…we aren't so different. We've both loved and lost."

"What do you want me to say? I don't care about your life. I never have. I'm not saying one more word until you get me out of this goddamned prison!"

"That's quite unfortunate, Katherine. Because I'm not leaving. I know you drink vervain. A few more hours and it will have completely left your system. Then my compulsion will be quite effective at making you sing like a canary. It's your choice."

"What do you want?"

"I know you've been tracking Klaus. What is he up to?"

"What are you talking about? Klaus would kill me the moment he saw me. I've stayed as far away as possible."

"Which means you know exactly where he is and what he's up to. Spill it."

"All I know is that he's searching for you. I was going to use the moonstone as a bargaining chip."

"Hmm. Clever girl. That's why you turned Caroline and Tyler isn't it? For the curse ceremony. You know you could have come to me. I could have helped you." Katherine snorted. "I'm serious. You don't need some spell for Stefan, Katherine. Just love him. That's all he'll need. You can't take the ripper out of him because it's a part of him."

"Loving him won't work. The ripper is too strong."

"It all depends, Katherine."

"On what?"

"You. How hard and how far are you willing to go? When I first turned, I thought I could never love a man the way he deserved. But I was wrong. Damon's never judged me, even in my darkest days."

"Why are you doing this? You don't even like me."

"Well, you masquerading as me certainly hasn't helped with that."

"We, monsters, don't get the fairytale ending. We're the thing that ends up dead and in pain."

"Maybe, maybe not. As punishment for all you've done, you're going to stay in this tomb until I'm ready to let you out. You may prove useful when Klaus comes. And he will come for you. And your death will be the one thing that will entertain me on the Other Side."

Emma then left the prison, giving Katherine quite a great deal to think about. When she walked up the stairs, she saw Damon sitting, deep in thought. She held out her hand. She knew he had listened in and that he was upset. He had just gotten Emma and he didn't want to lose her.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Always," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close to him. As they walked away from the prison, he placed a kiss on the crown of her head. Damon knew he couldn't think about the past. Nothing could change it. All he could do was live in the present and look toward the future. His new goal was to stop Klaus and try to be the man Emma deserved.


	31. Kamikaze Love

The fire in the living room crackled as Damon flipped through the pages of Emma's old grimoires. He had hoped there was something in this book that might tell him how to destroy the spell on Klaus. If he destroyed the spell, there would be nothing for Klaus to break. He would still be a vampire and Emma would live. However, his search had proved fruitless. The only thing in the book related to the hybrid curse was the spell Emma used to seal Klaus' werewolf side. After that, there were several ripped pages, probably taken by Klaus no doubt.

Damon sighed heavily as Emma walked down the stairs in one of his shirts. The stress of the situation was really getting to him and Emma could tell. She walked up behind him and placed her delicate hands on his shoulders, massaging the tight cords of muscle. Damon groaned as he leaned his head back on the chair, closing his eyes.

"You're very good at that," he muttered as he closed the book and laid it on the coffee table. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"You know I don't sleep well without you beside me. I missed you so I figured I'd find out what you were up to." Emma walked away from the back of the chair and sat in Damon's lap, straddling him. "You haven't gotten a good night's sleep for days, dear. You may be a vampire, but you still need sleep. Come to bed."

"I'll sleep when I know you're safe. I thought maybe your grimoire might produce something useful, but…nothing. The pages have been ripped out."

"Come to bed," said Emma, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"You may be resigned to your fate, but I'm not," said Damon as he took her hand away from his face and kissed her palm. "Klaus wants to use you in some sick sacrifice ritual and if any of the legends I've heard about him are true, then you know he won't make things easy for you. He'll make it as painful as possible. He's ruthless."

"I know, Damon. I know. That's why I want to enjoy the time I have left with you."

"Don't say things like that! You don't know what it does to me!"

"But it's true, isn't it? One way or the other I'm going to die." Damon tilted Emma's face to him so his gaze would pierce hers.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I'll do whatever it takes to save you."

"I know, but I know how this story ends," said Emma as Damon's hands drew her wavy curls across one shoulder. He pulled her lips to him and kissed her with a passionate heat that radiated from their bodies. Her hands weaved through his dark hair as Damon's hands skimmed lightly yet sensually over her thighs and under the shirt she was wearing. "I love you."

"I love you," Damon replied as he pulled his shirt off her and kissed her collarbone. Emma squirmed in his lap at the feeling of his tongue on her skin. "You taste…heavenly."

Without warning, Damon's phone vibrated in his pocket. Damon groaned. He was expecting a call from Stefan who had gone to visit one of Emma's old friends, Slater.

"I, um, have to take this. Go upstairs and we'll finish where we left off. I won't be long," he said as Emma crawled off his lap. Emma gave him a chaste kiss and pranced up the stairs. When Damon's happy smile turned into a frown, he answered the phone with a growl. "You better have found out something useful or I'm going to snap your neck when you get home, Stefan."

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to tell you with that attitude."

"Stefan, please enlighten me on how we can stop Klaus from sacrificing our women on an altar of blood."

The following morning, Stefan, Damon, and Emma walked down the stairs to the church ruins. They needed to talk with Katherine. Emma had been pouting the whole way. The brothers' plan didn't sit well with her.

"Let's get this over with," Emma said as the two men opened the tomb door. A figure walked out of the shadows slowly. Katherine. To say she was worse for wear was a gross understatement. Her skin was deathly pale and dark circles covered her eyes. "Hmm. Someone needs a trip to the spa."

"Emmalyne, how nice to see you. Come to watch me wither away? Come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us."

"I'd rather poke my eyes out," said Damon.

"Hmm. They're such pretty eyes."

"We're here for the moonstone," said Stefan. "Feel like tossing it over?"

"Tell you what. You get Em to hocus pocus me out of here and you can have whatever you want."

"I thought you'd like it in here, Kat," said Emma. "Nice and safe from Klaus."

"I'm starving, Emmalyne, and dirty, but above all, I'm bored. So here's the deal. You get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let me know what you decide." Katherine then slinked back into the shadows.

Later at the Salvatore Mansion, Bonnie was talking with Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, and Emma.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine."

"Why don't you both do the spell?" said Stefan to Emma and Bonnie. "Wouldn't that increase your chances?"

"There's a problem with that," Bonnie replied.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Me," Emma admitted. "I've tried to do the tomb spell several times again, but the spirits I draw from aren't having it. They want me to save my magic for Klaus. I'm pretty much useless right now. Bonnie's going to have to do it on her own."

"How are you guys planning on getting in?" Bonnie asked.

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not," said Damon simply as he showed Bonnie his glass of blood.

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?"

"It's a plan. Is it perfect? What plan is?" shrugged Stefan.

"Let me do it," Jeremy interrupted. "I've got my ring. I could get in, get out. No spell necessary."

"Gee, thanks sixteen year old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?" asked Emma.

"Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Bonnie asked, flipping through the pages of her grimoire. Stefan walked to a small tin chest lying on the mantle. He pulled a portrait of Katherine out of it and gave it to Bonnie.

"This belonged to Katherine. It's hers." Bonnie placed the tin photo in a bowl and poured a few drops of water on it. Casting a spell in Latin, the photo burned and turned into ash.

"I've turned the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out."

Later in the day, Bonnie joined Stefan, Damon and Emma at the church ruins in the woods. Bonnie, Stefan, and Emma walked into the tomb when Damon's phone rang.

"Not a good time, Slater," answered Damon, walking back into the woods to talk to the older vampire.

At the entrance of the tomb, Bonnie and Stefan were preparing ingredients for the spell. Emma tilted her head when she saw the moonstone on the floor.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she rushed over and grabbed it.

"Is that the moonstone?" asked Bonnie. In that moment, Katherine stopped by the tomb door, her lips stained with blood.

"I hate to interrupt but today has been full of surprises." She showed them she had Jeremy. He was weak and had a bite mark on his neck.

"I'm sorry. I took some powder," he said.

"Don't worry. I know that he's wearing his ring so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm gonna be in the back playing with my new little toy and you guys just give me a holler when you get the tomb open."

"We can't wait. We have to get him out of there," said Bonnie hurriedly lighting torches. "We still have what's left of the ash. Do you think you can get close enough?"

"I don't have a choice," said Emma.

"Emma, you can't go in there. If something happens, Damon would never forgive me," said Stefan, upset.

"Out of the two of us, I'm stronger and faster. I'll go in the tomb." Bonnie began to recite the spell, but her nose started to bleed.

"You've got to stop her," said Jeremy.

"You need to stop. Bonnie!" said Stefan as Bonnie fell to the floor, unconscious. "Bonnie, wake up. Please."

"Yes, please because I'm still in here!" Katherine yelled. "Too bad. I'm still hungry." She pushed Jeremy against the wall and bit him, but Emma rushed into the tomb and threw Jeremy out. Emma pushed Katherine against the wall who was smiling sickeningly.

"Emma!" yelled Stefan.

"Take him and go." Bonnie took Jeremy in their arms and left when Damon entered the room.

"What the hell?" Damon asked, seeing Emma on the other side of the tomb spell. "What did you do, Stefan!"

"It's okay, Damon. Don't take it out on Stefan. It was my idea." Damon let Stefan go who immediately left the tomb.

"Of all the idiot plans…I'll find a way to get you out," said Damon, shaking with anger and fear.

"It's all right. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her."

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch? Wonderful. I promise I'll get you out of here," he said, determined, as he left the tomb.


	32. Bitter End

At the tomb, Emma was talking with Damon who was standing as close to the front entrance as possible without becoming a victim to the tomb's spell himself.

"I brought you something. Care package. Candles, lanterns, and lunch." He pulled a bottle of blood from behind his back.

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her." Damon looked into the tomb and saw Katherine walking toward the door.

"You two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan," said Katherine, placing her arm on Emma's shoulder. In a swift movement, Emma grabbed Katherine's arm, breaking it, and elbowed her in the nose. "What the hell!" Katherine yelled, clutching her bloody nose, as Damon burst out in a fit of laughter.

"If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," said Emma, mockingly sweet.

"Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out," said Damon.

"Don't worry about me." With one last look, Damon vacated the tomb, leaving his love with the bitch from hell. As he walked to his car, Alaric called him.

"What?" he answered.

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person," said Alaric, on the other line.

"What? Why?"

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason."

"What girl?"

"I don't know but she's sure got everyone in a tizzy."

"That's not good. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Grill."

"Perfect. I'm on my way."

At the Mystic Grill, Jules walked in as Damon and Alaric observed her from afar.

"Mmm. Mason's mystery woman," said Damon.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked.

"Decomposing in his truck."

"So you think she's a werewolf?"

"Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Ric, but we should definitely find out," said Damon, removing a branch of wolfsbane from his pocket.

After a few minutes, Jules sat alone at the bar. Alaric joined her for a drink, pretending to be drunk.

"Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?"

"Oh no, one is my limit."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town."

"Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?"

"Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night." At that moment, Damon arrived, playing the part of the perfect gentleman.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" he asked.

"I'm not bothering anybody."

"Perfect. Well...do it elsewhere," Damon said, turning his attention to Jules, "Don't worry. He's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from." While Damon talked to her, Alaric slipped a bit of wolfsbane into her glass.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," said Alaric, giving Jules her drink.

"Why are you here?"

"Thank you for the drink," said Jules as Alaric raised his glass and left. However, Jules left the drink untouched. Damon sat down, ordered a bourbon, and switched on the charm and Jules was apparently falling for it. She told him she was looking for Mason because she hadn't heard from him.

"You haven't touched your drink," said Damon, spying the still full glass.

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going."

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink."

"It'll help me sleep."

"To sleep." She sniffed the glass and slammed it on the bar. "You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?"

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?"

"He's my friend."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him."

"And why not?"

"You should leave town."

"You're threatening me? On a full moon. How stupid are you?"

"You think I'm afraid of you?"

"And there's your vampire arrogance. You should be afraid of me. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked."

She left the bar and Damon and Alaric quickly followed her.

"Where is she?" Damon seethed.

"Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid."

"So what? Just let her get away? 'You've been marked.' What the hell kind of wolf throw down crap is that anyway?"

"Damon, look up! Just look up." Damon looked up to see the full moon towering over him. "One bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning." Damon huffed and left.

Meanwhile at the tomb, Emma was trying to get some rest, but Katherine was so persistent.

"Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" asked Katherine.

"We could talk about how you regret all you've done to make my life miserable."

"What do you want me to say, Emma? That I'm sorry for everything that I've done? Well I'm not, okay? It's called self-preservation. I've been looking out for myself."

"And look where it's gotten you." At that moment, they heard a door being opened. They looked at each other and walked to the entrance. Elijah was there and fear struck Katherine.

"Elijah," she whispered.

"Good evening, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened. Hello, Emmalyne. I am here to release you from this primitive trap. Please come."

"I can't."

"Of course you can. I've had the spell lifted." Emma walked slowly out of the tomb and once she exited the barrier, Katherine rushed to go out, but Elijah blocked her entrance and began to compel her. "As for you, however, you shall not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are."

"Emma, no. Please don't let him leave me in here," Katherine begged.

"Goodbye, Katherine." Emma then left with Elijah into the night. "So what now?"

"You can go home."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. For what I have planned for Klaus, I need you alive."

"And the whole torture thing?"

"I may have lost it a little bit when I saw you. You did hurt me, Emmalyne."

"And that just makes it okay?"

"No. It doesn't. Have a good night, Emma."

When Damon walked into his bedroom, he didn't bother turning on the lights. He was too exhausted. The only light penetrating the room was the glow emitted from the full moon, reminding him of the werewolves roaming outside. Damon pulled off his clothes and collapsed on his side of the bed. His brow furrowed and he stilled when he felt a hand rest on his chest. He immediately turned on the bedside lamp and was shocked to see Emma, naked, in his bed.

"Emma? Am I dreaming?" She shook her head. "How did you—" Emma placed her finger on his lips, interrupting him. Her hands traveled up his arm, sending a spark of lust through his body. Her dark eyes drew him in like a moth to a flame as she pressed her soft lips to his. They both moaned at the sweet contact.

"I missed being able to do that," Emma whispered when she separated from him. Damon groaned and smashed his lips to hers, flipping her onto her back so he could straddle her. Emma sighed at the feeling of him around her. His touch was everywhere. Her lips, her arms, her breasts. His hands tugged and molded her breasts as he licked all the way from her collarbone to her ear. Emma shivered at the sensation. Wet kisses trailed down to her breasts as Emma arched into him. His hands slid down her side to her thighs, massaging the silky flesh. Emma's core pulsated with desire.

"You've been a bad girl, leaving me here all alone, Emma," Damon growled as he kissed her stomach and thighs. Emma's body hummed with excitement. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to leave this bed for days. And after that I'm going to have my wicked way with you whenever, wherever, and however I desire," Damon finished after which he placed a long hard lick to her core.

A low throaty moan left Emma's lips as he teased her clit. He inserted a finger into her wet heat as his tongue continued to massage her folds. He languidly lapped her juices as his finger drove her to the verge of ecstasy. Shameless and loud moans fell from her lips as Damon's pace quickened. But before Emma felt that amazing frenzy of passion, desire, and completeness wash over her, his lips and fingers left her.

"Damon!" she grumbled, glaring daggers at her teasing husband.

"So impatient," Damon returned as he licked her off his finger. Emma ground herself against him, turning Damon on more and more. He pressed his hips against hers, his hard erection teasing her entrance.

While he continued to torment her, he kissed her neck, feeling the mouthwatering pounding of her pulse against his tongue. Veins appeared around his eyes and his fangs elongated. Emma stretched her neck, making his hardness twitch with desire. Finally giving in, his fangs descended into her neck and he hammered his member inside her.

_This is bliss_, Emma thought as she screamed. Damon sucked at Emma's delectable blood as he thrusted wildly and violently. When Emma's legs wrapped around Damon in a vice grip, the bed shook as they both tapped into their vampire speed to reach oblivion. Their concurrent orgasms were like a volcano exploding. They screamed, moaned, and gasped at the feeling of each other coming undone. They both crumpled into the bed, trying to recover from the most intense orgasms they had had in quite a while.

"You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on," said Damon as a pleasant numb sensation overtook them both. Emma smiled and before they could indulge in a second round, they heard a crash in the living room. Throwing some clothes on, they rushed downstairs and saw a werewolf in the house. When it laid eyes on Damon, it pounced toward him, but Emma pushed him out of the way. She immediately felt the burning of teeth in her shoulder and she screamed in pain. Grabbing a sword from the mantle, Damon stabbed the werewolf and the creature left.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked.

"It hurts," she cried as Damon held her.

"You're gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay," Damon whispered, knowing it was going to be anything but okay.


	33. DLZ

In the library, Emma was sitting on the couch in front of the fire. She was sweaty and her skin was unnaturally pale. Damon walked in with a glass and a packet of blood.

"I can die. I've lived long enough," said Emma.

"Don't say things like that. Come on. It's just a little werewolf bite."

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire, werewolf bite," said Emma.

"Drink up," said Damon, handing her the glass of blood. "Blood heals."

"Yeah, it does feel like it's working," said Emma after drinking the blood.

"Let's have a look." He pulled Emma's sweater off her shoulder and looked at the wound. He looked at it, grimacing. The wound had gotten much worse.

"How is it?"

"Definitely better. Right, Elena?" asked Damon. Elena had entered the room and was shocked by Emma's wounds, but she quickly masked her feelings when Emma turned around to look at her.

"Um, it's not bad."

"Where's Stefan?" Emma asked.

"He left. I need you two to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah."

"No, can do. We're with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while…" said Damon.

"It's not necessary," said Emma.

"It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature. She just can't resist." He left the room with Elena trailing behind them.

"Is she gonna die?" Elena whispered.

"Probably. The wolf bite's caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse," Damon answered.

"Like poison?"

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field."

"I'm sorry."

"Death happens. We come. We go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." Damon left through the front door, leaving Elena shocked.

"You'll have to forgive him," Emma said in the other room, having heard their conversation. "Damon deals with death by shutting off his emotions."

At the Mystic Grill, Jules was eating while Stefan was on his phone keeping an eye on the female wolf.

"Isobel, it's Stefan Salvatore. I need to speak with you. It's about Emma. Please know that it's important." He hung up and saw Damon enter the room. He was heading straight toward Jules, but Stefan stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Waiting for you. Listen. There's a lot of people here."

"Oh damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back," Damon spat sarcastically.

"I know you're upset about Emma."

"Why does everyone think I'm upset about Emma?" Damon asked. "I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes vampires die. Even Originals. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up."

Damon joined Jules but before Stefan could intervene, his cellphone rang. He left, answering the call.

"Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill. I'll have to get that right next time," said Jules.

"You won't live to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Bite me." She rose from her chair and Damon caught her by the arm. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you are very, very stupid."

"How's your wife? Emma, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

"If there's a cure, tell me or start watching your back."

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart." She then left.

When Damon came home that night, he saw Elena by the front door with a stake in her hand.

"Are you okay? What's with the stake?" Damon asked.

"She's gone." Damon sighed and quickly left. At Mystic Falls High School, Emma was feeding on a girl when Damon suddenly arrived. He quickly pinned her to the ground.

"Emma, Emma! It's me. It's Damon. It's Damon." Her vampiric visage receded and she looked at the dead girl's body.

"Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"I know. Come on, let's get you home."

"Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" Emma cried as Damon carried her in his arms. When Emma woke several hours later, Damon was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hi there," he smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens."

"I'm sorry, Elena," said Emma, seeing the young girl enter the room. "I don't like taking human life. I never have."

"You shouldn't be here," Damon said to Emma.

"It's the worst part about it. The hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts."

"Then stop talking about it!" Damon yelled. Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today."

"I know," said Elena as Emma began to cough. Elena came closer.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Us humans."

"You can never forget it. What it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." However, suddenly the pain rocked through Emma's body again and she screamed.

"What do we do?" Elena asked.

"Go," Damon ordered as he got on the bed and held Emma in his arms. "It's okay."

"Damon…"

"Just go, Elena. I've got this." Elena then left as Emma screamed.

"Oh God! Make it stop! Make it stop! I can't take it anymore! Make it stop!" Later in the evening, the pain had eased and Damon leaned against the headboard of the bed, holding Emma in his arms.

"Who would've thought you'd be a nice guy," Emma murmured.

"I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it."

"You lie."

"Shh. Just sleep. Just sleep, my love," he said stroking her hair. As Emma dreamed, she roamed a large field. She then saw Damon sitting down at the top of a hill and sat down with him.

"This was my favorite place to come as a girl. How did you know?"

"Word gets around. You told Elena."

"Am I dreaming?" Emma asked. Damon shrugged and Emma laughed. "The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human."

"Humanity is not all it's cracked up to be."

"I had friends, a family. It mattered."

"You still do."

"So do you. You've built a life whether you want to admit it or not. I spent a thousand years just existing."

"You know, you're ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling." He embraced her.

"I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?"

"For a while."

"Thank you," Emma said as Damon held her in his arms.

"For what?"

"The pain's gone."

"I'm glad."

"Do you think I'll see them again? My family."

"I think you'll see whoever you want to see."

"That would be nice. I'm not afraid anymore." In reality, Damon let go of Emma's hand and pulled out a white oak stake, the only stake Emma had left from the tree that had given her new life. As he pointed it toward her heart, his eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'll race you to the trees," Emma said in the dream.

"Well, you'll lose."

"I'm older and faster."

"Oh you think?" Damon asked, getting up. "Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat."

"On the count of three. One, two…" On the count of three, Damon drove the stake through her heart. As her skin grayed, Damon rested his chin against Emma's head, crying. Not silent tears. Great heaving, shaking sobs.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much."

After burying Emma's body, Damon laid down in the middle of a county road. A car stopped and a woman rushed over to him.

"Sir, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm… lost."

"And you're lying in the middle of the road?"

"Not that kind of lost." He sat up. "Metaphorically, existentially."

"Do you need help?"

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" he asked as he took a small flask out of his pocket and drank.

"You're drunk."

"No. Well, yes…a little…maybe." She started to leave. "No, please don't leave. I really do need help." At super speed, he rushed over to her, compelling her, "Don't move."

"I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I but all I got is trouble."

"Why can't I move?"

"What's your name?"

"Jessica."

"Hi, Jessica. I have a secret, I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, make me an adopt a puppy. The reason for my existence has abandoned me and the shaky remains of the ground I walk on are about to go Kaboom! I can't be what other people want me to be. What she wanted me to be. This is who I am, Jessica."

"Are you gonna hurt me?"

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?"

"Please don't."

"But I have to, Jessica, because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take."

"Please, don't." Tears rolled down Damon's cheek as he removed his compulsion. However, as the girl ran to her car, Damon rushed over to her and bit her, draining her dry.


	34. Carnival of Rust

"Stefan, I think he's binge drinking again," said Caroline to Stefan as she leaned against the staircase railing. Moans and the loud bass of Theory of a Deadman's Love Is Hell could be heard from the family room. "You want to flip for it?"

Stefan pulled a coin out of his pocket and as he flipped it he muttered, "Call it."

"Heads." It landed on tails.

"Damn," Stefan grumbled as he walked down the stairs and into the family room. Stefan, a brow raised, just watched as Damon fed on a blonde woman. Emma would be so disappointed if she were still alive. Damon had always been known for his control and now all that had gone to hell. Damon was a mess. He hadn't shaved or taken a bath for weeks.

"Stefan, come to ruin my fun? Or would you like a taste? She's delicious." Stefan gave him a critical eye. "I don't care what you have to say, Stef. In the end, it doesn't matter. Nothing does."

"You really need to pull yourself together."

"Take a seat, sweetie, and don't get blood on my couch. I have a feeling I'm in for a lecture from my baby brother." Damon's meal walked away as he reached for a bottle of bourbon on the mantle. He took a nice long swig before facing Stefan again.

"You're concerned. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm great. There's no reason for me to be upset. I mean it's only been two months since I was forced to stake my wife. Life is wonderful," Damon spouted sarcastically as Stefan's phone rang.

Stefan only shook her head as she answered, "Hello? Wh—Elena, calm down. Okay. Tell me what happened. What! Elena, that's impossible. I'll be there in five!" When she ended the phone call, Stefan turned her attention to his brother. "We have a...situation."

"And this affects me how?" asked Damon not even remotely interested. All he wanted to do was drown in blood, alcohol, and his grief.

"Elena visited Emma's grave. It's empty." In a flash, Damon left the house. "I knew he'd do that. All right, blondie. Time to go home."

Within seconds Damon arrived at the back of the Salvatore property where Emma's grave was located. Elena was there, staring blankly at the scene. Earth was upturned and a bloody mark was smeared across Emma's tombstone.

"Elena, what's going on?" Damon rasped. Elena didn't say a word. She only pointed to a tree where she saw an olive skinned woman curled in the fetal position, trembling. She was holding her head in her hands, rocking back and forth. "Emmalyne?"

The girl looked up to see Damon standing in front of her. When he saw those beautiful brown eyes look into his, the wind was knocked out of him. Emma, his sweet Emma. His mind couldn't even process how she was alive. He just knew she was here. That was all that mattered. He could have wept when his eyes locked with the rest of her battered body. Bruises and scratch marks covered her. She was unhealthily thin, her neck was burned, and her hands were caked with dirt and blood.

"Damon, sdelatʹ yego ostanovitʹ. _(Damon, make it stop.)_," Emma cried in Russian.

"Eto normalʹno. Ya pryamo zdesʹ. _(It's okay. I'm right here.)_" As Damon kneeled down to Emma, he removed his black shirt and wrapped it around her naked form. "Elena, go back to the house and start a shower in my bathroom. Call Bonnie also."

"Sdelatʹ yego ostanovitʹ. Pozhaluysta. _(Make it stop. Please.)_," Emma moaned as Elena left. She was parched, starving, and so sleepy. She felt hot and cold. As she attempted to concentrate on Damon, her sight grew fuzzy. She breathed heavily and began to slip in and out of consciousness as Damon carried her to the house. He touched Emma's cheek when they arrived at the bathroom. Damon drew her into the shower, letting the water wash away the blood and dirt as his chest supported her. She gasped and coughed at the sensation.

"Eto bolʹno. _(It hurts.)_," Emma whined as Damon washed her long hair.

"Ya budu zabotitʹsya o tebe , moya koroleva. Vy budete kak novenʹkiy. Ya obeshchayu. _(I'll take care of you, my queen. You'll be as good as new. I promise.)_," Damon whispered, relief seeping through him. Damon tugged her away from the water and bit into his arm. Pushing his wrist toward her, he muttered, "Peyte. _(Drink.)_"

Her lips latched onto the wound and she drew his life force into her. Damon hugged her closely against him before resting his head on the stone wall. Even though her memories were blocked to him, he could feel her pain. She had not only endured physical pain, but mental anguish. He cried at the thought. When Emma separated from his wrist, her pain was slowly diminishing.

Damon grabbed a cloth from the towel rack and began to dry her off. When he walked her into the bedroom, he dressed her in a white lace slip and tucked her into the bed. Once her head hit the soft pillows, she immediately fell asleep. Damon smiled. His Emma had returned to him. After he had changed out of his soaked jeans into some black sweats and a white t-shirt, a knock came to the door. When Damon opened the door, Bonnie entered the room.

"Damon, wh—"

"Sh. She's sleeping," Damon whispered. "Can you read her?"

Bonnie nodded and sat down on the bed next to Emma. Both of her hands hovered over Emma as she closed her eyes. A surge of darkness and pain overwhelmed Bonnie as she was bombarded by horrendous visions. When she opened her eyes, she didn't realize she had been crying. Wiping away her tears, Bonnie motioned for Damon to exit the room with her. After he closed the door, she let out a steep breath.

"Oh my God."

"What? What's happening, Bonnie? Last time I checked dead vampires don't come back from the grave!"

"Damon, you need to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. There isn't much time. Emma's spirit was in Hell and she was forced to endure the Seven Tortures of Hell. She was fed on by harpies, starved with food just out of reach, forced to haul boulders, dumped in a river of boiling blood and pitch, whipped by demons, dismembered only for her body to heal and the process to continue—"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore."

"No! You need to hear this! The seventh torture is to turn the inflicted back into their previous form and return them to this plane. Emma's human, Damon." Damon leaned against the wall in shock. "But she can't stay human."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"When a human undergoes the change into a vampire, their brain chemistry is altered so their mind will be able to hold onto all the memories of an eternity. A human doesn't have that kind of brain capacity. She's dying, Damon, in the worst possible way. All the memories she's had, the good and the bad, are driving her insane."

"So what are you saying exactly? I have to watch her die all over again!"

"There's one solution. Sire her."

"And turn her into a fledging! She'll have no control. She won't have a thousand years of strength on her side!"

"Then you'll have to protect her more than ever! She hasn't been human for long so the control over blood will return to her over the next few days. She'll still have all the powers and weaknesses she had as an Original and as a vampire-witch, but her strength will be diminished. That may come back with a little training though. I know this hurts you but I'll be damned if I let you turn your back on her. If you won't sire her, I'll find someone else who will. I'm sure Stefan would be more than willing." Bonnie turned around to walk away, but Damon stopped her.

"If anyone's going to sire her, it's going to be me." Bonnie turned around and smiled.

"I'll get some blood for her," Bonnie replied as Damon opened the door to the bedroom.

Damon's heart dropped when he witnessed the empty bed. He frantically searched the bathroom and every closet before seeing an open window. He jumped out the opening and searched the backyard trying to catch a whiff of her scent. He relaxed when he witnessed Emma's form in the gardens, leaning against the railing of a bridge crossing a small stream. Emma jumped when Damon sped to her at unnatural speed.

"Emma, it's okay. I know you're confused. Just put down the nail file," said Damon after spying the silver tool in Emma's hand.

"I can't live like this, Damon. It hurts too much," she cried as she sank to the ground.

"I can make it better. I can make it all go away."

"Really?" Emma asked as Damon kneeled down to her.

"Yes. I promise." Emma looked at the intended weapon of her demise and then at Damon. Crying, Emma threw the nail file into the stream and crawled into Damon's lap.

"Make it go away," she whimpered as she hugged Damon tightly to him. Tears pricked Damon's eyes as he brushed hair away from the right side of Emma's neck. He hated this. He hated himself for killing her. He hated that she left him. He hated that she was forced to endure so much pain. He hated that in order to save Emma he had to hurt her.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to endure much more, he laved kisses on her neck, luring Emma into a false sense of security. As she relaxed in his arms, he finally bit into her. Emma's hands wove through his hair as he drank deeply from her. When her heartbeat slowed dramatically, he separated from her neck and bit into his wrist. He thanked God she was still responsive enough to drink from him. When she fell into unconsciousness, he prayed when she woke she would be his Emma, and not a shell of the woman he once loved.

When Emma awoke, the pain that had once surged through her was gone and replaced with hunger, a hunger she was familiar with. She had lived with it for a millennia. She crawled out of bed and walked into the sitting room balcony. The wind blew softly at her hair and slip.

"You sired me," Emma said, sensing Damon behind her.

"I did. It was the only way to save you. I brought you some blood." Damon offered the glass to her and she accepted it graciously.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked after Emma took a sip of the blood.

"As well as I can be considering the circumstances." Damon stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes in response.

At the same moment, Damon and Emma both whispered, "I missed you." They both smiled.

"You scared me so much, Emma. I don't know how to be without you," Damon whispered, kissing the crown of her head. "I can't let anything happen to you and I know you don't like hearing that I'd do anything for you but…"

"I'm becoming accustomed to the idea, Damon. We've lived together for so long we don't know how to be alone. It's not in us anymore. It's only natural we'd cling to each other so desperately."

"Before you died, there were things I wanted to say that I wasn't able to." He kissed her neck as tears pooled in Emma's eyes.

"Me too. You're my only family, Damon. You're all I have left and if the world came crashing down on me, I would be happy because I know you would always stay by my side. That's all I'll ever need. Right now and for the rest of eternity. And if I have to live with that fear, so be it because I'd never give up loving you. Not for anything."

"Is this real? Please tell me it's real. Because if it's not I think I might break."

"It's real. This is our second chance, Damon. Let's not waste it." Emma loved the feeling of holding Damon's heart so completely, but knew she could easily break it if she wasn't careful. Damon held Emma in his arms for the longest time, stroking her hair. Emma softly laughed.

"What is it?"

"We're going to change into one of those lovey-dovey couples we despise."

"I think it'll be amusing. We can make everyone horribly shocked with our sweet kisses and secret whispers," Damon smirked as Emma's smile widened. A beautiful smile, a smile Damon would cherish.

A few days later, Emma glimpsed at the clock above the mantle and back at Damon, stretched out across the bed reviewing a few ledgers.

"Are you going to be leaving in a little while?" she asked after taking a long drink of blood from a crystal glass.

"I thought I'd stay in today," said Damon nonchalantly.

"Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena are going to be here any minute." Since Emma's return, she had become quite good friends with the girls.

"You should cancel then."

"I told you I wanted a girls only night."

"You're such a spoilsport," Damon pouted. She rolled her eyes.

"Because I want to spend time with my friends?"

"Yes. But don't worry your pretty little head. I'll leave." Damon threw the ledger aside and rose from the bed.

When Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena arrived, Damon was remarkably prepared to leave. "Alright. You four have a lovely night with the munchies and the movies and the pillow fights. Although I'm sure the guys would forgive me if I hung out for the pillow fight."

"Why do men think pillow fights are always on the agenda of girls' night? Do you get off on feathers?" asked Elena.

"I think it's the lingerie," Bonnie added.

"There aren't going to be any pillow fights," Emma said.

"I guess I'll have to leave them to my fantasies then," Damon smirked as Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be late if you don't leave now. Try not to bust the bank."

"Like I could ever lose at poker! I invented the game."

"No, I invented the game. I just taught it to you."

Before he left, Emma gave him a quick kiss and, when the door closed, a bright smile lit up Caroline's face.

"So who's up for a pillow fight!" Emma frowned.

"You didn't really think we were going to do that tonight, did you?"

"No," Caroline giggled. "But Damon doesn't know that!" A series of mutters were heard from behind the door and Emma bit her lip to stifle her laughter. When the four ladies walked into the kitchen, Emma pulled out a carton of ice cream from the freezer.

"Okay, so spill, Em. How's it been going for you and Damon? I bet it's been sex non-stop," Caroline said, pulling a spoon out of the silverware drawer.

"I wish," Emma snorted. As Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline stared, Emma realized she'd said her thoughts out loud again.

"Explain," Elena said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"We haven't had sex. Like at all."

"You're kidding me. I thought it would have been the first thing you two did after you recovered. I mean, Damon oozes sex."

"Well, there's no denying that. I mean, before I…left, we had it like every day. I think he's worried I'm still injured and he doesn't want to hurt me."

"Or it could be all in his head," said Elena. "When you left, Damon was a mess, inconsolable. He probably wished you would come back to him and when he got that wish, he became unsure if it was reality or just a dream. And when he gives in, he'll realize it's real. And that scares him. Because let's face it reality is a heck of a lot more terrifying than your subconscious."

"Well, I don't care if he's afraid of facing reality. A girl's got needs and it's driving me nuts."

"You know what you should do? Seduce him," Caroline blurted through a mouthful of ice cream.

"That's not a bad idea. Why hadn't I thought of that? It's nothing I haven't done before."

"Jenna asked Ric to dinner tomorrow night, but she wants to double date. She's been nagging me to ask if you and Damon wanted to come," Elena said.

"Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?"

"No, but that's okay. I already know," she grinned.

Meanwhile, at Alaric's apartment, Damon, Stefan, and Alaric were in the middle of a card game.

"How are things with you and Jenna?" Damon asked.

"We're going to dinner tomorrow," Alaric replied, worried.

"That's great, man," Stefan said, taking a drink of his beer.

"No, it not! It's terrible. I'm still trying to find a way out of it," Alaric grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked, looking up from his cards.

"Damon, when a woman asks you to dinner, it's not just…dinner. She wants commitment. We had this relaxing, friendly relationship and now without warning I'm worrying about what shirt I'm going to wear!"

"You seriously can't be this dense," Damon deadpanned.

"Alaric, if you hadn't seen this coming, then you obviously haven't been paying attention," Stefan interjected, "I mean I thought the sex you two had at the mayor's funeral would have made her interest in you obvious."

"You two had sex? Why am I just hearing about this now!"

"In my defense, I was really drunk. I don't remember it that well. And I'm not the commitment type."

"They said that about me for ages and look how I turned out," Damon smirked.

"Damon, I played the boyfriend role. I'm not good at it."

"Ric, you find Jenna attractive, yes?"

"Yeah."

"She makes your life more enjoyable?" Alaric nodded. "Then quit moaning about it and just be yourself! That's all she wants. And if you don't go on the date I will hunt you down and drop you off on Jenna's doorstep. I'm sure she wouldn't be too thrilled if you stood her up. Things might get violent. Alright, back to the game. Read 'em and weep, boys. Royal flush." Stefan and Alaric groaned and threw their cards on the table.

The next day, Emma was rifling through her closet and finally found a black bag containing the dress she was going to wear for the double date tonight. She placed the bag on the bed and put her make-up bag, shoes, and several other items in an overnight bag.

"Is today some anniversary I forgot?"

"No. We're going on a double date with Jenna and Alaric. Did I forget to tell you?" asked Emma, not turning around.

"Emma, I hate double dates," Damon groaned, "You know how quickly I lose interest in the lives of other people."

"Well, you told me Alaric was a little nervous about his date tonight so I thought it would be a great idea if he had a little support."

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Alaric's going to pick you up. I'm going to Jenna's to help her get ready."

"Emma, give me a little clue, please," he pouted. Damon turned her around and her hands landed on his bare chest.

"You'll live to tell the tale if I keep it a secret a little longer. Besides, vampires can't die from curiosity."

"Yet. No vampire's ever had you as his wife."

"I have to go now," Emma breathed as she separated from him, mustering every drop of willpower she had in the process. "Seriously, Damon? Distracting me with your muscles? It's so cliché."

"You didn't say that in Paris," he smirked.

Later in the evening, Alaric and Damon walked through the doors of the Grill. Alaric and Damon glanced over the restaurant, searching for their significant others. Noticing Jenna waving to Alaric from the bar, the two walked over to her.

"Where's Emma?" Damon asked.

"She went to the ladies room. She should be coming out any minute now. Oh, there she is." Damon turned around and was instantly floored at the vision that was Emma. She was wearing a tight backless red lace dress that stopped at the middle of her thighs.

"Hello, dear. I should have known you'd wear black," said Emma as she and Jenna walked toward the pool tables. "Oh and you really shouldn't let your mouth hang open like that. You might swallow a fly."

"Well, at least we know one of us is getting laid," Alaric grumbled. Damon ignored Alaric and quickly caught up to a smirking Emma.

"What are you up to?" he whispered, feeling the urge to back her into the wall and kiss her until she passed out.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Go on. I'll let you go first."

Damon grabbed a stick and targeted the cue ball toward the heart of the triangle. With over a hundred years under his belt, the ball hit the others with a quick crack and four stripes were pocketed.

"Your turn, honey."

Emma strutted to the other end of the table, touching Damon as she walked by. Damon's hand grabbed her hip, but she easily escaped and took her shot. She missed slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon whispered in her ear as Alaric took his shot.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

After the game ended, with Damon and Alaric winning, the ladies went to get drinks.

"So, is this date as bad as you thought it would be?" asked Damon.

"It's going well so if you and Emma want to you know…"

"I got it. I'll make myself scarce so you can put the moves on Jenna." Leaving Alaric, Damon noticed Emma on the dance floor. She beckoned him to come dance with her. Damon pulled her into him so her back was against his chest. His hands curled around her hips as they danced to the heady beat.

"You were supposed to get me a drink."

"I changed my mind. Besides, isn't this more fun?" asked Emma as Damon kissed her neck. Moaning, Emma slithered her left arm around his neck, her fingers carding through his black locks. Emma rested the back of her head against his chest and trembled faintly when Damon's arms hugged her stomach. Emma's right hand traced the skin of his arm. Damon growled lowly as he took in her scent. He was drowning in her and the seduction.

"You're so transparent," he whispered as his nose ran along the side of her neck until he reached her ear.

"Oh really?"

"You're trying to seduce me."

"Is it working?" Before Emma could turn around, Damon had disappeared. "Damon?" Emma walked outside the bar to look for Damon, but he was gone.

_What in the world did I say_, Emma thought.

When Damon got home, he slammed the door and leaned against the wood, attempting to reign in his bloodlust. Ever since Emma returned, he had been trying to act as if everything was okay, like he wasn't struggling through a blood addiction phase. He immediately grabbed several blood bags. Suddenly, the door smashed against the wall. Emma was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. She was pissed.

"Uh…I know how this looks…"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Emma yelled. "You told me you were done with the mass feedings. Is it me? Have I done something to upset you?"

"Emma, I'm sorry."

"Tell me what's going on, please. We haven't been intimate for…way too long. You won't even drink my blood. What are you so afraid of?"

"Hurting you. I don't know how you can stand to be around me. I killed you," said Damon sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Baby, it wasn't your fault."

"But it was. I riled Jules up."

"Damon, it doesn't matter to me. I love you. Please drink from me. Let me show you."

"Emma…" Damon closed his eyes, her scent tempting him.

"Look at me. I know you're afraid that if we get close again, you'll hurt me because of all the emotions raging inside you. But you won't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Because I know you. Drink from me. Prove it to me and yourself. Don't leave me alone. Time passes differently in Hell, Damon. I was there alone for five hundred years, being tortured, and every moment I wished you'd come save me. And now I'm back here and I almost wish for the torture. Am I soiled now? Am I not desirable to you anymore?"

"What? Of course not. I love you," said Damon, shocked that Emma would think such a thing.

"Then why won't you touch me? I love you so much and—" At supernatural speed, Damon pressed Emma against the wall, his lips smashed against hers.

"God damn it, Em," Damon growled as Emma's legs wound around his hips and she kissed down his neck. "I love you too." The next few moments consisted of a furious tornado of clothes ripping and bloody kisses, nips, and bites. Emma wanted to feel Damon inside of her, consuming her. She wanted to be marked as his mate once more. "Tell me you need me," Damon rasped.

"I need you. I always need you." Damon smiled as he bit her neck. She was perfection. "Make love to me, moyego muzha. _(my husband)_," Emma whispered into his ear. Damon groaned at the words as he separated from her neck. He kissed her recklessly as he pushed into her tight, wet core.

"Yes," Emma moaned as she leaned her head against the wall. Damon's hands wove through Emma's curls, forcing her to look into his eyes as he moved languidly. "Oh, more. Give me all of you. I've been empty for so long."

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Emma. Never," he moaned, moving harder as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. In a fleeting and violent flash, his orgasm cleaved him in two. Emma cried in pleasure as her orgasm throbbed around Damon. In that moment, the world just stopped. "Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you try to seduce me?" Emma only laughed.


	35. Side of a Bullet

When Emma woke, it was to the feeling of something brushing against her back. Opening her eyes, she realized Damon had moved her to the bed in the middle of the night and changed her into one of her nightgowns.

"Wake up, princess. I have a surprise for you," Damon purred in her ear.

"You're cruel," Emma moaned, turning on her back and seeing the object that had been brushing her back was a rose. She then noticed two trays of food lying across the bed. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast in bed. Some eggs, toast, and blood of course."

"What's the occasion?" asked Emma, sitting up as Damon pulled both trays in front of them.

"You being perfect." Emma cupped Damon's cheek with her hand. Love filled her eyes. She didn't know how she had come to deserve him.

"You're too good to me."

"Not possible." He drew Emma to him by her chin for a sweet kiss.

"Ah, geez. You two shared blood, didn't you?" said Stefan, entering the room. Damon and Emma both sighed.

"And the moment's ruined. Thanks, Stef," said Emma as she took a fork and dug into her eggs.

"Can we help you with something, little brother?"

"I might have created a small problem. My plan to call Isobel didn't exactly work out the way I'd hoped."

"Go on," said Damon.

"John Gilbert's back."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say John 'the Jackass' Gilbert is back?" asked Emma after taking a sip of blood to curb her anger. Stefan just looked at the ground.

"You brought back John Gilbert! That was your big move!" Damon yelled as Emma's phone rang.

"What?" said Emma, irritated.

"You drink some bad blood or something?" asked Caroline on the other line.

Emma turned her attention briefly to Damon and Stefan, "Lecture him and we'll meet at the car to visit Uncle John." She then walked to her closet, super sped into a set of clothes, and walked out the door. There went her romantic breakfast. "Please tell me this isn't a crisis of epic proportions, Caroline. I already have one on my plate."

"Sorry?"

"What did you do?"

"He knows."

"Who's he?"

"Tyler! I've been helping him with the transformation and one thing led to the other and we kissed and—"

"Caroline, you're rambling. What does he know?"

"Tyler knows about you, Stefan, and Damon. All of us. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word."

"It's that woman Jules. She had a run in with Damon."

"Tyler was so upset. The look on his face. He was so betrayed."

"This is bad."

"You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?"

"No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed or worse one of us."

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. He and I…we're friends."

"Look just let me handle it, okay?" As Caroline left, Emma sent a text message to Stefan. _Tyler knows about us. Take care of it._

Meanwhile, Damon was berating Stefan for bringing John Gilbert back to town.

"I went to go look for Isobel and I got John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate," Stefan reasoned.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me! Or did you forget that!"

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed."

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer."

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena and Emma safe."

"And how do we do that?"

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway."

"Great job, Stefan. Like I don't have enough problems." Damon then left the house with Emma. When they arrived at the Gilbert House, Damon burst through the door.

"Where is he?" he asked Elena as Emma followed him.

"He's not here. He left. I don't know where he went," said Elena. "He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad, and then took off."

"That's public knowledge now?" Emma asked.

"Apparently."

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Jenna's head's spinning but I'm okay."

"He say what he was doing here?" Emma asked.

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help you."

"Do you believe him?"

"No. I don't believe him for a second."

"Hmm. What do you know? Us too."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Kill him," Damon finally spoke up.

"Damon…" Emma chided.

"I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious."

"Damon!" Elena yelled.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm just gonna have a civil conversation with your father." Emma and Damon both left the house, Elena trailing behind them.

When Emma, Elena, and Damon arrived at the Mystic Grill, they immediately spotted John.

"We just need answers, Damon. Don't do anything stupid," Emma said.

"Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun."

"Damon, I mean it."

"You suck the fun out of everything," said Damon.

"I'm going out for some fresh air. Elena, watch him for me please." As Emma left, Damon joined John.

"John, buddy, how have you been?

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you."

"So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything."

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel other vampires and, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there."

"Only because all of the vervain has left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full. And Emma can't be compelled because she's an Original as well."

"You guys are drinking vervain?"

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep," Damon whispered into John's ear maliciously.

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon. That I can count on you. Then we'll talk." John left.

Outside, Jules approached Emma from behind who was trying to get into Damon's car.

"Excuse me. Emma, right?" Jules asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No. Sorry."

"I know you're lying."

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?"

"Actually it is."

"Well, I have a trick too." Her face began to transform, but when she turned around Jules sprayed her with vervain. Emma screamed in pain, but healed. Before she could retaliate, however, Brady, Jules' werewolf boyfriend, shot her with a wood bullet straight in the head. She may be old, but wood bullets and vervain was never a good combo. She crumpled to the ground unconscious.

When Emma awoke, she found herself inside a cage. She screamed as she removed the wood bullet from her head. Her blood boiled with rage. Damn werewolves.

"I see you got the bullet out," said Brady, sitting next to the cage.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, wolf," Emma spat as she grabbed the bars of the cage. She screamed in pain.

"The bars are covered with vervain. We took all the proper precautions. Emmalyne Petrova, one of the Originals. I know exactly who you are which is why I'm going to enjoy this." He shot her in the shoulder and she screamed.

Meanwhile at the Lockwood Mansion, Stefan was still trying to convince Tyler that they could coexist. Suddenly, Stefan's phone rang, displaying Emma's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Stefan answered.

"That depends," said Jules on the other line. "How badly do you want to keep her alive?"

"Who is this?"

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?"

"Jules. Where's Emma?"

"You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it."

"Where is she?"

"Right here. Want proof?" Brady shot Emma again and Stefan and Tyler both heard screaming.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked.

"Hurt her again and you're dead."

"I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me. The clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies."

At the Grill, Damon was arguing with Elena after she had received a frantic phone call from Stefan.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?"

"Emma told Stefan to take care of it. They were worried that you…"

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course. It's what needs to happen."

"No, Damon. Not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Emma back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?"

"Why? He's a werewolf. He needs to die. I'm willing to kill him. It's a win win."

"Damon, please. Too many people are dead." John suddenly entered the bathroom Damon and Elena were talking in.

"Do you mind?" Damon spat.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing," Elena replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Well guess what, John? Trust works both ways. Get out," Damon ordered.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to get Emma back."

"We don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." As Damon started to leave, he looked at John. "First dad duty. Ground your daughter. Keep her here."

Meanwhile in the woods, Emma was still trapped in the cage, desperately trying not to cry.

"So how many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Brady asked. Emma didn't answer so he shot her with a squirt gun filled with vervain. She screamed in pain.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're a vampire. Why not?" He blew three small wooden darts into her neck and she screamed in pain.

"Let me out," Emma moaned.

"Excuse me? What was that?"

"I'm going to enjoy Damon ripping through you like butter." Brady then left to rejoin Jules outside.

"Get it out of your system?" she asked.

"No. I'm just getting started."

"Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him. It's who we are."

"You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are." A few minutes later, Jules was alone waiting outside. Suddenly, she heard something.

"I know you're out there," Jules said. Stefan walked out of the woods with Tyler.

"Where's Emma?"

"Locked up tight."

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?"

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving without Tyler."

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Emma." In that moment, Damon arrived.

"Oh, my brother, the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me, I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Emma."

"Let go of Tyler."

"Give me Emma. Without a full moon it's not a fair fight and you know it. We will take you."

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." She whistled and a lot of people, including Brady, arrived, surrounding them. They were all carrying stakes, crossbows, and fire. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

"You heard her," said Damon to Tyler. "Go. Get over there." Tyler walked across the clearing to join Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady asked.

"Uh, that'd be me," Damon admitted.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers."

"We can take them," said Damon, looking at Stefan.

"I don't know about that."

"Well then…"

Damon rushed over to Jules but she jumped on top of the RV. Tyler had disappeared inside. One of the werewolves tried to burn Stefan but he grabbed him in a headlock and burnt the two other werewolves. Another werewolf tried to get the jump on Damon, but he casually ripped out his heart from above. Inside the RV, Tyler found Emma in the cage.

"Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get it." Tyler hesitated. "Tyler?" Finally, he walked toward the cage and opened the latch, helping her out of the cage.

Outside, Stefan was fighting with one of the werewolves when a stake was driven through his back. He fell to the floor as Damon fought Brady. As Damon gained the advantage, Jules arrived and shot him in the shoulder with a wood bullet. He fell to the floor. As Emma exited the RV, Jules pushed her against the vehicle with a gun to her back. Tyler looked out at Emma, but didn't do anything. As Brady was about to stake Damon, he suddenly screamed dropping his stake. The other werewolves followed suit.

"What's happening?" Emma asked.

Out of the shadows, Jonas appeared, casting a pain spell on the werewolves. Damon and Stefan rose as the werewolves were incapacitated.

"Elijah sends his regards," the warlock said. "You need to go. Get out of here. Now."

Damon picked Emma up bridal style and the three vampires left in a blur. Jonas then turned his attention to Tyler.

"When your friends awaken, give them a message. They need to get the hell out of this town."

When Damon and Emma arrived at the Salvatore house, John was waiting for them.

"Go upstairs and get out of those dirty clothes. I'll bring you some blood," Damon said to Emma as she walked up the stairs, exhausted. "What do you want, John?"

"We didn't finish our conversation."

"I'll bite."

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside, Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Emma and Elena."

"I agree with that statement."

"So I come bearing gifts." He opened a towel, revealing a dagger and a small vial.

"What is that?"

"Since all the white oak trees were burned by the Originals save for the one stake you used on Emma, which is now useless, Isobel found another way to kill an Original. In this vial is ash from the white oak tree that dates back to the Originals' creation. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plunged into the heart."

"Where is Isobel?"

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side." John then left.

Later in the evening, a knock came to the Salvatore Mansion. Caroline opened the door to see Tyler.

"Is she okay?" Tyler asked.

"She will be. Damon's taking care of her. Do you know what they did to her?"

"I'm sorry, but it's crazy now, okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me."

"I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?"

"Caroline…I'm sorry."

"No it's too late because we're not friends anymore and what happened tonight, that will never happen again so you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of this house!" She slammed the door in his face.

Meanwhile at the tomb, Katherine was sitting on the ground when she heard a noise. She walked to the entrance of the tomb and saw John.

"I know you were expecting someone else," John said.

"Stefan came to me. Wanted to know how to kill an O riginal. I was expecting Isobel."

"She got your message. She was busy so she sent me instead."

"Does Stefan know that you're here right now?"

"No. No one does. This is between you, me, and Isobel."

"I want out of this tomb, John."

"I'm already on it."


	36. Mz Hyde

At the Salvatore Mansion, Alaric arrived and walked into the living room to talk to Damon. Emma had already left the house to attend the Historical Society Tea Party at the request of Carol Lockwood.

"So John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah," said Damon, showing Alaric the dagger and vial. "Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white oak tree that dates back to the Originals' creation."

"You think it's a setup?"

"Could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him. What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?"

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's."

"Ah, the tea party. Emma just left for it. Elijah's the guest of honor."

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party."

"No. That would be stupid. I want to know his endgame before I kill him."

At the Lockwood Mansion, Carol was talking with Elijah as Emma mingled with other guests.

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there," said Carol.

"No. I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating." In that moment, Damon arrived.

"Hi, handsome," Emma said as she joined Damon.

"Hello, gorgeous." They kissed, but quickly separated when they both noticed Elijah and Carol approach them.

"What a surprise. Elijah, I want you to meet one of the founding family members. Damon Salvatore and this is his wife—"

"Emma Petrova," Elijah interrupted Carol. "It's good to see you again."

"Elijah's my ex, Carol," Emma explained when Carol shot the trio a confused look.

"Oh, well, I'll just leave you three to chat then."

When Elijah and Damon entered a separate room, Alaric was watching from afar. John Gilbert joined him.

"What's Damon doing with Elijah?" John asked.

"How would I know?" Alaric returned.

"Because you're his little helper."

"If you say so, John."

"Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean she can't stay in the dark forever." In that moment, Emma walked past them, but not before slapping the back of John's head.

"What was that for?" John asked like a petulant child.

"No one likes a dick, John," she smirked.

Meanwhile, Elijah and Damon were having a polite discussion inside Richard's office.

"What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word."

"Where's Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that."

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day."

"You are welcome."

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here."

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Emmalyne safe and leave the rest to me?" Elijah moved to the door but Damon zipped in front of him.

"Not good enough." Suddenly, Elijah grabbed Damon by the throat and pinned him to the wall. In that moment, Emma walked into the room and closed the door quickly.

"Elijah, enough!" she ordered. Elijah's grip didn't yield. At impressive speed, Emma snapped Elijah's arm, releasing his hold on Damon. "I said that's enough. Don't give me another reason to hate you. Leave."

Reluctantly, Elijah left the room.

When Emma dragged Damon and Alaric back to the Salvatore Mansion, Damon knew he was in for an earful.

"You know I love your recklessness, but sometimes you can just be plain stupid! What would you have done if I hadn't come in in that moment? Elijah could have killed you. He's not a regular vampire. He's an Original. You can't just take him with brute force!" Alaric chuckled throughout Emma's lecture. As he handed Damon a glass of bourbon, she slapped Alaric on the back of the head. "What are you laughing at? This is no joking matter. I don't need you encouraging him."

"Won't happen again," Alaric muttered like a child who had just got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what his endgame is," Damon explained.

"I'm going for a walk outside," Emma sighed, walking away.

"Emma, don't be like that…"

"Oh, just let her go," Alaric moaned. "That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair."

"He's gonna be hard to kill."

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info."

"I'm out of sources."

"Well, I got to go pick up Jenna for dinner. Let me know what your next move is when you think of it," Alaric said as he left the room. Damon leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. However, he was startled when he heard a noise. He walked into the hallway and saw Alaric crumpled on the floor, a stake in his stomach. When he turned around, a werewolf jumped on his back and injected a syringe into his neck. Damon fought with the wolf attempting to get the man off him, but it was useless when the whole contents of the syringe were injected into him. Before Damon lost consciousness, Jules appeared in front of him.

"Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again."

When Damon awoke, he was sitting in a chair. Chains restrained him and an iron collar with wooden spikes was around his neck.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now," Damon groaned. "Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

"This time, it will be you," said Jules as she cocked a carbine. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it."

"My oh my. Werewolves. So disrespectful. You know I haven't gotten my revenge yet for you vervaining me. Come on. Give me your best shot," said Emma, entering the room. One werewolf approached her, but Emma casually ripped his heart out. Two others came, but she ripped their hearts out as well. Damon looked over appreciatively. Jules left while another werewolf cowered in the corner. Emma sauntered over to him. "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes? Where's Jules?" Damon shrugged. "It doesn't really matter." Emma punched the werewolf in the face so hard it snapped his neck. She then walked over to Damon and removed his chains.

"You get yourself in the most ridiculous of predicaments, dear."

Later that night, Damon was in the bathtub with Emma, who was kissing and licking the blood from his healed neck wound.

"Ow. Easy, Em," Damon muttered when she nipped at the skin.

"Don't be such a baby. You've had much worse than this."

"Doesn't make it hurt less. Thank you."

"My pleasure," she hummed against his skin. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be okay. I'm just tired. I have a confession to make."

"And what's that?"

"The night you died, after I…buried you, I killed someone."

"I know. Before my spirit was dragged to Hell, I was there. I had followed you."

"I just felt like I should tell you."

"Why did you do it? Kill her?"

"Because I like it. It's in my nature. It's who I am but then I have to keep it together which means I can't—" Emma turned around and silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Have I ever asked you to be anyone you aren't?"

"Well, no, but I've always assumed that you never—" Emma shut him up with a kiss.

"Don't change for me. The dark, impulsive, sexy as hell yet vulnerable and sweet Damon is the man I fell in love with. I don't want you to change. I love you for all your flaws. Besides, we don't need another Stefan." Damon smirked.

"I don't know how I got so lucky."

"It's the other way around, dear," said Emma as she brought him in for a soft kiss that soon grew passionate. As their hands glided over wet skin, Damon ground his hard erection against her and they groaned at the contact.

Sliding her hand into the water, Emma wrapped her fingers around his hardness, pumping and squeezing him. A series of low groans and curse words in multiple languages left Damon's throat as he leaned his head against her shoulder. Sensing he was near the brink, he grabbed Emma's taunting hand, sank his fangs into her neck and entered her in one swift motion. Emma threw her head back, moaning in pleasure.

"Harder," Damon moaned, separating from Emma's blood as she bucked against him. Emma pushed her hips harder, increasing the pace, as Damon licked down her neck to her collarbone. It wasn't long before they were both moving together, water splashing over the side of the tub.

Determined to drive her to the brink of ecstasy and back again, he massaged her clit with one hand and licked his way up her neck, finding the sweet spot next to her ear. They cried in pleasure when they finally reached their orgasms. Delighting in their visceral pleasure, they simply remained in the water and kissed each other into a state of utter relaxation.


	37. Let The Flames Begin

"What's going on?" asked Stefan on his phone at the Gilbert Lake House.

"Well, I had great shower sex," said Damon, sending a leer toward Emma, who was dressing. "I shaved. Had breakfast. I'm very relaxed."

"That makes one of us and please, I don't need to hear about your sex life."

"I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to..."

"Killing Elijah," Stefan interrupted. Emma's body tensed at hearing Stefan's words. She knew incapacitating Elijah was necessary, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Exactly," Damon replied.

"Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty."

"Well, I've got a crafty little dagger."

"Damon, he's an Original," Stefan protested.

"Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises."

"Wow, Damon. You're actually gonna be careful for once?"

"Yes, Stefan. I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I have a murder to plan. Busy day." He hung up. "Don't think I didn't see that shiver. You don't have to be a part of this if you don't want to."

"No. This is necessary. He's lied and hurt me one time too many. It's time he learned the consequences."

"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're all determined and mad?" Emma simply smiled in response and kissed him.

At the Mystic Grill, Alaric met with Damon and Emma who were having lunch.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked, his arm wrapped around Emma's shoulder.

"No. It was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming," Alaric murmured, annoyed.

"Hmm. Someone's jealous. He sound jealous to you, dear?" Damon asked Emma.

"Kinda do," Emma agreed as Damon noticed Jenna and Elijah enter the restaurant.

"Ah. There's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hey!" Damon yelled, drawing the group to their table.

"Hey, guys," Jenna greeted.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of the historical minds today."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jenna replied.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade," said Alaric, getting up.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party," Emma said.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. We'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?"

"Jenna?" Emma asked.

"I don't know if tonight works…" said Alaric as Jenna agreed.

"It'd be a pleasure," Elijah replied.

"Great."

Around eight o'clock that night, Alaric was discussing with Damon the intentions of his dinner party.

"This is a bad idea," Alaric said.

"There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones."

"No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna."

"Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless."

"Just a fact-finding mission?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Ok?"

"Scout's honor," said Damon as Emma entered the room.

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." Alaric left to help Jenna. Damon waited for Alaric to completely leave the room before he opened a wooden box, which contained the dagger and a bottle of white oak ash.

"What you got there, handsome?"

"Dessert. Are you sure you can do this?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. You can't use this dagger. It would kill you, but not an Original. Not to mention, Elijah will expect you to try something. I have to be the one to dagger him," said Emma as Damon inserted the dagger in the vial, bonding some of the ash to the blade.

"Elijah's strong and fast. It's all about the element of surprise. After dinner, I want you to encourage the gentlemen to take their after-dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls. After a few minutes, speed in here and do it," Damon explained as he handed the dagger to Emma and she hid it in her purse. Suddenly, the bell rang. Jenna opened the door to see John. Damon quickly joined her.

"Who invited him?" Jenna asked.

"John, what a surprise. Leave."

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games," John smiled smugly as he walked inside the house.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party," said Alaric, joining the group.

"What he said," Damon replied.

Later in the evening, Damon opened the door to greet Elijah.

"Thank you for coming, Elijah. Please come in."

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

"No, nothing dishonorable."

"Hmm. Well, that's good," said Elijah, walking into the house and seeing Jenna. "Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you? You look incredible."

After the greetings were pushed out of the way, the group sat around the dining room table for dinner.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town," said Jenna.

"Hmm. Do tell," said Damon as Emma stroked his hand beneath the table.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm. Because they were witches," said Emma.

"The lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around. They were consumed by the fire."

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society," said Jenna.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John added.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

"You know...a healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

"Of course. Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages."

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit," Alaric joked. Damon gave Emma a knowing look.

"The gentleman should take their drinks in the study," she said sweetly.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah said.

As Alaric and John helped the girls clear the table, Damon and Elijah walked into the library.

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the human descendent, the vampire, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground," said Damon.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you. Yes. Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important," said Damon, handing a glass of scotch to Elijah.

"We're not that close," said Elijah, perusing through the large amount of bookshelves. "It's quite a collection you have here. It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Temporarily preoccupied, Emma appeared behind Elijah.

"Elijah, you forgot something at the table."

"And what's that?" said Elijah turning around. However, he was shocked when a dagger was thrust through his chest, piercing his heart. "What have you done?" Elijah crumpled to the ground his skin graying.

"Make sure you leave the dagger in," said Emma. "If it doesn't stay in, he'll come back to life. Take him to the cellar. Quickly. Before anyone notices."

When Damon entered his bedroom that night, he heard the shower running. He knew it could only be Emma, but she had already taken a shower this morning.

"Emma?" He walked into the bathroom and saw Katherine. Needless to say, he was shocked.

"Hello, Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?"

"How did you get out?"

"I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact. Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off."

"And you knew."

"And I'm still here. I didn't run. I meant what I said, Damon. I'm going to help you. So…how about that robe?" asked Katherine, standing naked outside of the shower.


	38. Fly On The Wall

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was lounging on the couch reading through one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals that Elena had discovered at the lake house. Emma walked into the room, putting on her coat.

"Good morning, Damon," she said. Damon looked at her and swiftly pushed her against the wall, his hand wrapped around her throat.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave."

"What is your problem?"

"Wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work."

"You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she?" Damon released her as Stefan arrived.

"What the hell's going on here?" he asked.

"I don't know. You tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" asked Emma. Running up into Damon and Emma's bedroom, he pushed who he believed was Katherine against the wall.

"What are you doing! Stefan!"

"Stop it, Katherine!" he yelled.

"Stop what?" said Katherine leaning against the entryway. Damon appeared behind her. "It's getting really easy being you." Emma just glared at her. If looks could stake.

"What is she doing here?" said Emma as Damon comforted her by wrapping his arm around her from behind and kissing the top of her head.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb," Damon said.

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here," Emma spat.

"You need me, Emma. You all do."

"Like hell," Stefan muttered.

"We all want the same thing. Klaus dead. Yet here you all are running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"I don't need your help and I don't want it," Emma argued.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming?"

"If you know something, say it or get out," said Damon.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch. Maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Losing her temper, Emma launched herself at Katherine throwing both of them out the window. Stefan and Damon both sped outside the house onto the front lawn as the two vampires fought.

"Alright, come on," said Damon as he and Stefan separated the two vampires, Emma in Damon's unbreakable grip while Stefan held Katherine back. "As much as I like a good cat fight, now is not the time or the place. We don't need the whole street knowing we're their vampire neighbors."

Emma wrenched herself out of Damon's grip before growling, "I'm getting some blood. Keep her away from me."

"You just had to provoke her, didn't you?" Damon said to Katherine as Emma walked back into the house.

Later that day, Damon was in the cellar trying to burn Elijah's body with a flamethrower. His efforts weren't successful at all as Katherine joined him.

"Mmm. Burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible," said Katherine smugly.

"No kidding."

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me." Damon tilted his head and turned the flamethrower directly at Katherine. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't being honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, okay? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want." Damon put the hose down and Katherine left to bug Emma who was organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals in the living room. "What are you up to?"

"None of your business," Emma relied tersely.

"We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?" She doesn't answer. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?"

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?"

"No."

"Then you can't help." Katherine tried to grab a journal but Emma slapped her hand. Katherine slapped back and Emma pushed her into a chair.

"Relax, would you? Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power."

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre."

"What was he going to do when he found it?"

"I don't know."

"What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" asked Damon, entering the room as Stefan walked through the front door.

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan asked.

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?"

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power...they wouldn't need one," said Stefan.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon asked.

"We just need to find it," Emma smirked.

Later in the evening, Emma had gone out for the night and Damon was reading one of the Jonathan Gilbert journals, Katherine looking over his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" he whispered.

"I'm bored," said Katherine. She then began to read aloud Jonathan's journal entry, "'Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago.' So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?" Katherine tried to take the journal, but Damon's grip on the book didn't relent.

"Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing? I don't buy it."

"I have no reason to lie to you, Damon."

"Lie."

"I'm hungry."

"You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself." Katherine walked away and into the basement. She grabbed a blood bag, but before leaving she checked on Elijah's body, having sensed a presence. Noticing the dagger easing out of Elijah, Katherine rushed to the dagger and pushed on it. Unknown to her, Luka Martin, astral projecting, was trying to remove the dagger.

"Damon!" yelled Katherine as a wooden chair broke and one of the pieces was thrust into her body, missing her heart. Damon arrived in that moment.

"Katherine," said Damon, removing Katherine's stake. "What happened?" Katherine just looked at Elijah's body as Luka continued to remove the dagger. Acting quick on his feet, Damon grabbed the flamethrower and started to burn the room, setting Luka on fire and killing him.

"What are you doing!" yelled Stefan.

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!"

After realizing the dagger was staying in place, Katherine and Damon moved up to the living room. Katherine was lying on the couch. He handed her a blood bag and drove a stake through her stomach.

"What the hell!" she hissed.

"That's for trying to trick me this morning and being stupid enough to think I'd fall for it. You should know better. I will always know when it's you, Katherine."

"Is this how you treat someone who is trying to help you?" Katherine asked as she removed the stake and Damon headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Stefan called. Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Emma and Elena."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"Wait."

"I don't need your help. I don't want it."

"I know what we can do, Damon, but you have to let me do it."

Once she explained her plan, Damon agreed and dragged Emma out to the quarry.

"I still don't understand why she needs my necklace."

"It'll make it more convincing. Before you know it, Katherine will kill Jonas and our only local witch around will be Bonnie."

"How did you convince her to do this?"

"I didn't. It was actually her idea."

"Wow. That's…not good."

"No. No, that's not good at all."

"Everything's taken care of," said Stefan, walking through the woods with Katherine.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back," said Katherine, handing Emma her necklace. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean."

Emma only began to walk away in response.

"What? No thank you?" Katherine asked.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you. This has to stop. You can't just keep going around town masquerading to be me. This is the last time I'm going to warn you."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll finish our fight this morning. And you'll experience a kind of pain you could never imagine."

"I don't much like you, either, if we're going to be open and frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

Later that evening, Damon was on his bed, reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Katherine joined him, her hair curly and dressed in black lingerie.

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked.

"What's that?"

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. Because according to Jonathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in." Katherine doesn't answer. "Mmm. I should have figured as much."

"She was a loose end. I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out?"

"Do I care?"

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre."

"Because I have no clue."

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now? You hurt me today."

"Don't be such a baby."

"You were mean and very rough and monstrous," smirked Katherine, flirting.

"You deserved it."

"I like this, Damon."

"Katherine. Katherine, there are six other bedroom in this house," said Damon, their lips so close they could kiss. "Go find one." He pushed her away. Huffing, Katherine looked at him and left as Emma walked into the room.

"What's her problem?" Emma asked, closing the door.

"I think she's finally realized her seduction tactics don't work on me. This journal doesn't have anything. What about that last one you read?"

"Nothing," Emma smirked. Damon knew by the look in her eye, she was lying. She didn't want Katherine to overhear them. Emma walked into the bathroom before sending Damon a come-hither motion. Shedding her clothes, they both walked into the shower and turned the water on. Dragging both of them under the water, Emma kissed him and a series of images assaulted Damon, images of pages from the journal and an old dilapidated house. She knew where the site of the witch massacre was.

When they separated, Damon smirked and backed Emma against the shower wall, pressing his hardness against her. Emma moaned in response. Damon blazed a trail of kisses, licks, and bites down Emma's neck to her chest. Growling, Damon picked Emma up and she giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist. Turning the water off, Damon sped them both out of the water and onto the bed.

"Damon, we're getting the sheets wet," Emma groaned as Damon kissed behind her ear.

"I could always stop, but I don't think you want me to," said Damon when a finger glided inside of her.

"Ah, Damon. Don't stop."

"I thought as much," said Damon, half-groaning at how aroused she was.

As quickly as he pulled his finger out of her, he penetrated her folds with his arousal. Both moaning, they met each other's fast deep thrusts. Emma arched into his touch as he palmed her breasts. Playfully, Emma consciously contracted her muscles around Damon.

"Oh, fuck. Where'd you learn that?" He rasped, thrusting faster inside her.

"I have several tricks you haven't seen yet."

Knowing they were both on the verge of release, Damon stimulated her clit languorously and they both came hard, gasping for breath. Recovering from the height of their pleasure, their sweaty foreheads leaned against each other and they smiled. If there was one thing Emma knew, it was that everything would work out the way it was supposed to. They were survivors and they always would be.


	39. World So Cold

At the Salvatore Mansion, Stefan, Emma, and Damon were walking down the stairs in a hurry.

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep," Stefan explained.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is a disaster. The last thing we need is Isobel here to screw things up," said Emma.

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out. Why don't you, uh, call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep," said Stefan, looking at them one last time before leaving.

After Damon called Alaric and notified him of the current situation, he and Emma met Bonnie and Jeremy at Jonas and Luka Martin's apartment. Damon opened the door and checked with his foot to see if he could enter.

"Yep. Everybody's dead."

"We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe," said Bonnie as Emma looked at Luka's corpse.

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate him," Emma said, pulling a blanket over the body.

"Don't be disrespectful. Not to him."

"Fine. We'll bury him."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently."

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close," said Damon to Bonnie.

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it."

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power," said Emma.

"You know where the witches were burned?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Emma asked as Jeremy leafed through one of the grimoires.

"Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" Jeremy asked.

"Not exactly," said Emma. She looked at the shelf, closed her eyes, and raised her hands. All of the books fell off the shelf and one of them opened right in front of her. "It's this one."

"Great. Grab the rest and let's go," said Damon.

Later at the Salvatore Mansion, Emma and Damon had returned home to see Elena and Stefan in the library, discussing the motivation behind Isobel's return.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about Emma's current location?" Elena asked.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning," Stefan answered.

"Well, this is very enlightening and all, but Emma and I have witch stuff to do."

"Does that mean you're going to the—" Emma hushed Elena as Katherine entered the room.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." No one answered. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it," said Damon.

"Where is it?"

"It's in a very safe place."

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor."

"Well, let me be honest with you, Katerina," said Emma, "Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Stefan, Elena, and Damon tried to hold in their laughter, but weren't very successful.

"Fine. Be that way," said Katherine, leaving like a spoiled child.

Later that day, Damon, Emma, Bonnie, and Jeremy hiked up a hill and approached an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

"Is this the spot where Emily Bennett was killed too?" Jeremy asked.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches were burned," Damon said.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked.

"Cause I tried to save her. Emily was my key to getting Katherine back. It was a time when I was stupid and didn't realize I had what I wanted all along," said Damon, grabbing Emma's hand. Emma only smiled.

As the group explored the house, a large creak came from above Emma's head and an old chandelier came crashing to the floor. Emma sped next to one of the walls, missing the light.

"Guess the Bennett witches are still pissed Petrovas practice dark magic," said Emma. As Damon started to walk toward Emma, he was stopped in his tracks in a column of sunlight.

"Okay, whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything," Bonnie said.

"I can't move," said Damon as his skin began to burn. His hand rose reflexively to protect his face. "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something." Bonnie closed her eyes, concentrating, and Damon was able to move again.

"I don't think the witches like you two being here," said Bonnie.

"I guess this is the right place," Jeremy laughed.

"We're gonna wait outside," said Emma as Damon followed her. Once out of the house, Emma looked around the surrounding area and headed for a large oak tree.

"Where are you going!" Damon yelled.

"Come on. I want to show you something." When they reached the tree, Damon noticed a series of symbols carved into the tree.

"What is it?"

"Read it."

"Tatia Petrova, Dominic Petrova, and Emmalyne Petrova. Wait you…"

"We used to play here. I lived in Mystic Falls when I came to the New World. This place holds many memories for me. The village wasn't far away. This was where I was turned into a vampire and it was where the curse ceremony took place."

"What was your sister like?"

"Well, she was very sweet, soft spoken, witty, innocent. Until Klaus ruined her. She told me he loved her, but I saw Klaus for what he really was. A monster, even when he was human, he was always manipulating others. He was always selfish. Inside this tree, I hid something very important."

Emma inserted her hand inside a hollow of the oak tree and removed a small red pebble.

"What is that?"

"It's called a phoenix stone. A witch I trained gave it to me for protection. If an individual has this on them when they die, they will come back to life. It doesn't matter whether they're human or a vampire. However, it will only work once," said Emma as she opened her locket and placed the stone inside. "This is my back-up plan in case this all doesn't work."

"It'll work, Emma. I promise."

"I hope so, but just in case. Don't tell anyone about this, okay? I just want to keep this between us."

"Of course," Damon replied softly before kissing her.

A few minutes later, Emma received a phone call from Carol Lockwood, frantic. John was dead. Emma and Damon immediately left for the Lockwood Mansion. All the guests from the luncheon were leaving as Damon and Emma entered the house. John was lying on the floor by the stairs. Emma examined the body and noticed he had his ring on.

"Damn. And here I thought I'd been rid of one of my problems. He's got his ring, Damon. He'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"What are you talking about? He's dead," said Carol. Emma cringed, not realizing she had spoken aloud.

"Well…here's the thing. John's ring. It's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity," Damon expounded as he lifted up John's body onto his shoulder.

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse."

"He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story…epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now we just have to get him out of here. Come on, Em," said Damon as they left, leaving Carol and Liz in shock.

When Emma and Damon arrived at the Salvatore Mansion, they dumped John on the floor and noticed Elena and Stefan in the library. Evidently, she had had quite a day. She had been kidnapped by Isobel, only for Isobel to kill herself after giving Klaus' witch Katherine and the moonstone. Elena was clutching Isobel's lapis lazuli necklace.

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet…"

"She was your mother. It's perfectly understandable," said Emma.

"Why did they let me go?"

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows where you are and that you're not going to run," said Elena.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us," said Damon, dumping a stack of papers on the coffee table.

"What's this?" Elena asked.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name," Stefan explained.

"You're giving me your house?"

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You will invite us in and when Klaus comes, he'll be staring at the opposite end of that door. It'll make things safer for all of us. You control who gets invited in and who doesn't," Emma answered.

"Although, I'll be super pissed if you lock me out," Damon smirked as John began to wake up. In a flash, Emma rushed over to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Emma growled in response.

"Emma, let him go," said Elena.

"Seriously? It's be so easy, Elena. One slip of the ring and this thorn in our side is gone."

"Let him go. He and I need to talk," said Elena. Against her better judgment, she released John and left for the library. She needed a stiff drink. Stefan and Damon followed her. As she poured a bottle of bourbon into three glasses, her phone buzzed. She read the text message from Bonnie.

"Bonnie's locked and loaded. The spell worked."

"At least something went right today," Damon muttered.

"Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you two took Jeremy and Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know." The group smirked at the realization.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon. To duplicity," said Damon as the three vampires clinked their glasses together.

Meanwhile at Alaric's apartment, Katherine woke up, having been taken by surprise by a warlock earlier today. Katherine witnessed the same warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. There were two vases. One was full of blood and the other was empty and knocked over on its side. She started to get up and noticed Alaric was in the chair. He opened his eyes and rose as the warlock bowed.

"Alaric?" Katherine asked as she rushed over to the door, but she was trapped. Alaric walked towards her.

"Zdravei, Katerina. I have missed you."

"Klaus," said Katherine under her breath.


	40. Courtesy Call

At the Salvatore Mansion, Stefan, Damon and Emma were waiting outside on the porch as Elena signed the deed to the Salvatore's home with a lawyer Emma had compelled.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him," Stefan replied. "Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…"

"We just need to find him," Damon finished.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Stefan asked.

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus," Emma answered.

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked.

"Katherine? Probably."

"It's not like she didn't have it coming," said Emma as Elena opened the door and the lawyer left. The vampires walked to the front door, but couldn't enter.

"I'm sorry. Stefan, Emma, Damon, please come inside."

"Thanks," Stefan said as the vampires walked in.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Stefan asked as he saw the girls grab their coats.

"For a walk."

"No, no, no," said Damon, shaking his head.

"We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it. That kind of defeats the purpose of a safe house," said Stefan, confused. "Klaus is out there."

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And Elena and I will be able to sleep at night knowing that we'll be safe here, but I for one am not going to be a prisoner."

"Don't worry," said Bonnie. "I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how."

"The way I see it next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. We're going shopping. Come on." Emma then left with Elena and Bonnie while Stefan and Damon exchanged glances.

"This is going to blow up in our faces. Mark my words," Damon muttered, pouring himself a drink.

Later in the day at the Salvatore Mansion, Stefan, Damon, Emma, Bonnie, and Elena were in the living room. Evidently, Klaus had sent a message to Emma through a compelled human. He was going to be at the 60s dance at the high school tonight.

"So we go to the dance and find him," said Damon as Emma lounged on the couch, contemplating how fast their current situation was escalating.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like," said Stefan.

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply," Damon snapped. "Besides, Emma's met him. She knows what he looks like." Emma nodded her head in agreement as a knock came to the door. Klaus, masquerading as Alaric, entered.

"There you are," said Damon.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Hey, I need you to put Emma and I down as chaperones at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Emma asked.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him," Bonnie spoke up.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point. I mean what if he…" Damon rushed over to Bonnie, but she threw him to the other side of the room with her powers, not even having to lift a finger.

"Well, I'm impressed," said Emma.

"Thanks for the support, dear," Damon growled.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Emma. I know I can."

That night at Mystic Falls High School, the group was dancing in the gym when a girl walked up to the stage.

"Thanks for being here, everybody," she said through the microphone. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Emma. From Klaus." A song played as shivers ran up Emma's spine.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us," said Damon.

"Klaus always was an arrogant, ostentatious little bastard," said Emma.

"I know everyone here," said Elena.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is," said Stefan.

"Klaus does like his psychological torture," Emma added.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us," said Damon as he took Emma's hand and they danced their way over to Alaric.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted," said Alaric.

"I'm not impressed," Damon said, "Let me know if you see anything out of whack."

After a few minutes, a slow song played and Damon and Emma swayed gently together.

"I need to tell you something, but you can't tell Elena," said Damon, breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"If Bonnie takes out Klaus, the amount of energy she's harnessing will kill her."

"Hmm. I see," said Emma nonchalantly.

"You knew?" he asked mildly curious.

"I suspected as much. The balance of nature is of the utmost importance." Emma let out a large exhale and rested her head on Damon's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought things would turn out this way. I'm going to get some air. I'll be back in a minute." Emma walked into the hallway and leaned against the cold wall. Alaric then approached her.

"You had to get away too, huh? The sixties. Not my favorite decade. I mean whose call was that anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." Emma looked at Alaric, confused. "I must admit you and Damon make quite the cute couple. Nothing like you and Elijah. The years have also treated you quite well, sweet Emmalyne. However, you're still not as beautiful as your sister." He stroked Emma's face and she stepped back reflexively.

"Alaric, what's going on?"

"Okay. I'll give you a hint. I'm not Alaric."

"Klaus."

"Surprise!"

"It's not possible."

"Oh relax, Emma. I'm not here to hurt you. You know that. We have a deal, remember?" said Alaric as Bonnie and Elena walked down the hallway.

"Bonnie! Elena! Run! Klaus is possessing Alaric!" Bonnie didn't move. She only threw Alaric against the wall with her powers.

"Now did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He rushed over toward Bonnie, but she threw him against a display case. He only laughed. "By all means, fire away! If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go. Run. Run!" yelled Emma as Alaric rose. They ran away and Bonnie closed the doors with her powers. Damon joined them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Klaus is possessing Alaric's body," Emma gasped.

"What?" Damon turned his attention to Elena. "Go find Stefan. Now." Elena ran out, leaving Bonnie alone with Damon and Emma. "Can you kill him?"

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him."

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it!"

"If she kills Alaric, he'll just possess someone else," Emma said.

"He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me."

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight. No way." Emma then had a realization, a scary realization. She was going to have to go to extreme lengths to gain the upper hand.

"Bonnie, are you still willing to do whatever it takes to kill Klaus?" Bonnie nodded. "I have an idea, but it's not going to be popular with the others. I knew a witch in the Italian Renaissance. Her name was Marianne. She was one of your ancestors."

"Wait, you want to…" said Bonnie before trailing off.

"It's the only way. We have to fake your death."

While Bonnie kept Klaus occupied, Emma and Damon were standing in a nearby hallway.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. He just dredged up some feelings from the past. I'll be okay," said Emma as Elena and Stefan ran into the hallway, joining the two vampires.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Let her do this," said Damon.

"Damnit, Damon, where is she?" yelled Stefan.

"She's doing what she has to do to ensure our survival," said Emma coldly. Stefan and Elena heard a crash in the cafeteria and ran to the source. Emma and Damon stayed where they were. "She may never forgive us for this."

"Maybe."

Damon and Emma steeled themselves for what they had to do next when they arrived in the cafeteria. Alaric was gone and Bonnie was lying on the floor, dead. Elena was hysterical.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. Damon and I will deal with the body," said Emma harshly.

"What do you mean deal with it!" Elena cried.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death."

"This is Bonnie!"

Damon looked at Stefan before saying, "Get her home. Now. We'll clean this up."

"What about Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"I'll find him. Now go," Emma answered. Stefan ushered Elena out of the room and Damon kneeled to the ground and closed Bonnie eyes. A few minutes later, Damon put Bonnie's body in his trunk as Jeremy met with Emma outside.

"Emma! Hey, I got your message. I can't find anyone. Where's Elena? Where's Bonnie?"

"We need to have a little talk," said Emma sympathetically.

When Emma and Damon returned to the Salvatore Mansion later that night, Elena angrily approached them.

"What did you do with her?" Elena accused Damon who just looked at Stefan.

"Will you please calm her down?"

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you."

"Elena, please calm down," said Emma.

"You knew! Both of you! You knew if she harnessed that much power, she would die, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, we knew," Damon admitted bluntly. Elena slapped him.

"Elena, you need to listen to me," said Emma, forcing Elena to sit in a chair. "I want you to prepare yourself for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it. I cast a spell on Bonnie. She's okay." Elena and Stefan were shocked as Damon walked up the stairs. "I've been around a lot longer than all of you. So maybe in the future you'll trust my judgment."

As Emma began to walk up the stairs to join Damon, Stefan followed her.

"You could have told me," said Stefan.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?"

"You understand what you put her through?"

"See, that's why I didn't tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. You care too much. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind playing the role of the bad vampire in all this. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. I've survived for sixteen hundred years, Stefan. And I haven't made it this long by caring about petty human feelings. At the end of the day, all that matters is we survive."

When Emma entered the bedroom she shared with Damon, she closed the door and leaned against it for a few minutes, taking in a deep breath, before changing into a vibrant pink slip and robe. She joined Damon out on the balcony and he offered her a glass of bourbon.

"I never thought I'd have to turn into that person again," said Emma after taking a sip of bourbon.

"Is it true? About not caring about human emotions? I would have never pegged you for one to turn it off."

"Damon…" Emma rested her glass on the balcony ledge and turned to the night. Damon wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her close.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"I'm such a fucking hypocrite. I value honesty above anything else and I haven't even been honest myself. There are things about my past that I haven't told you and it's eating away at me. Klaus brought it all back. And I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll hate me," she cried.

"Hey, hey," said Damon, turning her around so she could look into his eyes. "I could never hate you. No matter what. Never." Damon led her back into the bedroom and they sat on the bed. "Tell me. I'll still be here in the end."

"When I was human, I was nothing like my sister. I was like Katherine. No, that's not right. I was worse. I manipulated, I used whoever was at my disposal. Before I met Elijah, I was in a horrible marriage with a man named Korbin Landon. My mother and step-father thought he could rein me in. I wanted out. I didn't want to be controlled. That's when I met Klaus and Elijah. They were both fighting for Tatia's love, but I needed them to help me. It was easy to ruin Tatia's reputation and seduce Elijah. He was so honest. Klaus was a bit more difficult considering he was infatuated with Tatia. But I eventually won him over as well. I pitted them against each other for my affection. I convinced Klaus that if he killed Korbin, we would be together and then I stabbed him in the back by choosing Elijah. Klaus has hated me for centuries because of that. After that, I turned. Klaus found me and we slept together again and again and again. Tatia never forgave me for that. Her last words to me were 'I hate you.' I took away her happiness," said Emma, crying.

"Elijah found out, didn't he?"

"Yes. He murdered my family in retaliation. After that I couldn't live with myself anymore. I turned it all off. I didn't care. I couldn't live with the guilt anymore. I got my sister killed. My family. I lost everything. All the legends about me. The Red Princess, the Bloody Queen. All of them are true. I was a monster. Men, women, children. It didn't matter. I lived for the blood and the screams and the terror. I was the first Ripper. I met Katerina after she was turned, taught her how to live, survive, but she already had quite the knack for it. I left her and then I met her in Atlanta again in 1863. I saw what she'd become and it was like looking in a fucking mirror. I had kept it turned off for 1, 433 years and I couldn't anymore. I felt everything, the guilt, the souls of every person I killed and tortured."

"Are you telling me that the first time you turned it back on was when we met? You came to Mystic Falls to kill yourself." Emma nodded tearfully.

"I was disgusted with myself. I saw the blood on my hands. And then I met you. You were so different than any other person I'd met. I realized that I'd never known what love was until I'd met you. I wanted to change for you. I wanted to be the person you deserved. When I decided to pursue you, I promised myself that I would change. That I would be better. And now seeing Klaus and Elijah again, it just brings everything I did back. I want to die, Damon. I want to end it all."

"No. Emma, don't say things like that."

"How can you still look at me with such love after everything I've told you? I'm a monster."

"So am I. We both are. Hell, Stefan even is when he's on a Ripper binge. We all have our dark side, but all that really matters is how we move forward knowing our past. I still love you, Emma. I'll always love you. I will always choose you." Emma leaned her forehead against Damon's and he wiped away her tears. "So no dying on me, okay? I've already gone through that once. I don't think I can do it again."

"Okay," she smiled. Damon kissed her and they fell onto the pillows.

"When this is all over, I'm going to take you away from here for a little while. I have this house on the island of Procida in Italy. Very secluded. It'd be just you and me. Would you like that?"

"I'd love that. I want you to know you're the only person who's ever made me this happy. I love you."

"I love you too."

When the clock struck midnight, Emma woke. Damon was sound asleep. Using Bonnie as their plan wasn't going to work. Emma knew Elijah had another card up his sleeve. Emma crept down to the cellar where Elijah's dead body resided. She removed the dagger from his heart and sat next to the old vampire, waiting for him to revive.


	41. War of Change

As dawn rose over the Salvatore Mansion, Emma waited for Elijah to wake up. Suddenly, air rushed through his lungs and Emma moved over to him. He was shocked to see her. He closed his eyes and his body began to spasm.

"I can't…I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" He staggered over to the door. "I can't…I can't be in this house."

"You're not invited in," said Emma.

"Get me out of here." Elijah slammed into a wall and disappeared. Emma ran after him and met him at the front door. He was outside, gasping for air. Seeing Emma still inside, he tried to enter, but could not. "What happened?"

"Shh!" Emma said, pointing upstairs before whispering, "I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" he whispered. As a sign of trust, Emma handed him the dagger that had rendered him immobile. He took it and they both left the house. When Damon woke, he was surprised to see Emma wasn't in the bed. Usually he woke before her. He walked down the stairs and saw Elena standing in the hallway.

"Have you seen Emma?" Damon asked Elena.

"No, why?" Elena asked, handing Stefan a cup of coffee.

"Stefan, have you seen Emma?" Damon asked.

"Nope. I'm not her keeper. She's your wife."

Damon paced the room before pulling out his phone and calling Emma. "Where are you? Call me." Damon walked into the hallway and noticed the basement door open. He ran down the stairs, Stefan following him. They walked into the room Elijah was being held and saw that he was gone, along with the dagger.

"Damnit, Emma!" Damon yelled.

Meanwhile near the Lockwood Mansion, Emma parked her car. Elijah was sitting next to her, drinking a bag of blood.

"You look better."

"Where did you get the dagger?"

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

"Your ability to make demands has long passed."

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." Elijah nodded and handed Emma her phone.

"It won't stop buzzing." Emma answered knowing it was Damon.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Where's Elijah?"

"He's right here."

"Where? I'm on my way."

"No, Damon. Elijah and I need some time alone."

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted. He'll use you to get to Klaus."

"Elijah is a noble man, Damon. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"You can't do this alone."

"It's my decision, Damon. Please respect it. And please don't do anything stupid. I'll be home soon." She hung up and handed Elijah her phone. Back at the Salvatore House, Damon just stared at his phone.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Stefan asked.

"She did. She's lost it."

"Well, if anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her."

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."

"She'll kill herself in the process. Emma must be looking for another way in which no one dies."

"Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her. "

"No, you need to back off."

"What!"

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. Emma made a good point last night. She's a survivor. We gotta just let her do her thing."

"That might be your plan. Mine's better." He tried to leave but Stefan caught him by the arm.

"I said back off."

At the Lockwood Manor, Elijah and Emma exited the car and approached the front door of the house.

"He's here."

"Klaus is here?" Elijah asked.

"He's taken over Alaric's body."

"Of course he has. It's one of his favorite tricks," said Elijah as he knocked on the door. Carol greeted them both.

"Elijah, Emma! What are you doing here? What happened?" Carol asked, noticing Elijah's dirty clothes.

"I've had a bit of an accident, Carol. I'm hoping you can help," said Elijah.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—"

"It won't take but a minute of your time," Elijah compelled her.

"Of course. Anything you need."

"Thank you. Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing," said Elijah as they both entered the house.

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful."

"How did you know she's not on vervain?"

"Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you killed me. If you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment." In a few minutes, Elijah reappeared in a fresh set of clothes.

"I presume the Martin witches are no longer with us."

"No. But you aren't going to need them. What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel all the power of a one hundred dead Bennett witches?"

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know. I can save the life of your descendant."

"How?"

"An elixir that was formulated from the phoenix stone came into my possession several centuries ago. It will save Elena's life. But what about you? You will die with the amount of power you have to exert to break the curse."

"I have my own form of protection."

"Which is?" Emma sighed and opened her locket, showing him the phoenix stone inside."

"I see. Great minds think alike."

"I will call Elena and have her invite you into the house."

Later that evening, Emma and Elijah entered the house. Emma heard a large crash in the living room and ran into the room to see what the ruckus was about. Stefan and Damon were fighting each other.

"Stop!" she yelled. Instantly, both brothers stopped and looked at her. "What are you? 12? Act your age."

"Stefan started it," said Damon childishly.

"What could you two possibly be fighting over! Never mind. Don't answer that question." Damon scowled at Stefan. They had been arguing about whether or not they should have gone after Emma, which had evolved into a discussion over whom Emma should be with. Damon or Stefan. "Damon, you know Stefan isn't as strong as you. You could have hurt him. Go to your rooms! Now!" They both left, pouting. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, it's like when you were first turned all over again. Stefan's in love with you and Damon's trying to make sure he understands you're his. I can't blame the man," said Elijah.

"I never asked for Stefan's love."

"No one ever does, Emmalyne. It just happens."

"I should go, um, deal with…"

"I understand." Emma walked into her bedroom.

"I can't believe you told Elena to invite him in," said Damon, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You have every right to be angry with me. I never thought it'd come to this. But Elijah has a good plan. It'll work. You can be so stupid sometimes. I love you, you know."

"I know. I let my emotions get the better of me. I know you love me, but when Stefan and I were kids, he always got what he wanted. And I know it's stupid and childish, but there's a part of me that feels like I'm going to lose you to him."

"What is it with boys and competing? You know there's no competition. You told me last night that you would always choose me. Well, it goes the other way around too. I will always choose you. And do you know why? I can be myself around you. You see every part of me and sometimes it scares me, but I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world."

"I love you," Damon said, astounded. "Now tell me about this plan of Elijah's that's going to save us all."

Meanwhile, at Alaric's apartment, two witches were casting a spell. Candles surrounded them. Alaric was standing next to a box and Katherine was looking at them. The witches stopped chanting and looked at Alaric who had opened his eyes and was looking at Katherine.

"Elena?" Alaric muttered before collapsing to the floor. Klaus' warlock opened the box and Klaus exited from the container in his own body.

"Now that's more like it," he smiled.


	42. Fifteen Minutes

It was early morning when Emma felt a presence outside. She quietly left Damon's arms and pulled on a robe. Walking toward the balcony, she saw one of Klaus' witches waiting outside. She motioned for Emma to leave with her. It was time. Emma nodded in understanding. She pulled some clothes on, but couldn't bear to leave Damon without waking him.

"Damon. Baby, wake up," said Emma, shaking Damon gently.

"What is it?" he groaned sleepily. He instantly shook off his weariness when he saw Emma's dejected expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's time. Klaus is waiting for me."

"No, don't leave me," Damon pleaded, clutching her hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I have to. This will all be over soon. I promise. Then we can be together forever. Damon, you have to let go of my hand," said Emma, trying to hold back her tears.

"I can't," he choked. Mentally, he had known this day would come and he was confident that their plan would work. But theory is always different from implementation. He physically couldn't let her go to Klaus. It hurt too much.

Emma's heart broke at the look in his eyes. He was so vulnerable. This was the side of Damon that only she saw, that only lived in these bedroom walls. Emma kissed him sweetly yet passionately and when Damon closed his eyes, giving into the kiss, Emma slipped from his arms.

"I love you," she whispered before disappearing into the cool Virginia air. In that moment, Damon realized Emma had left him and he broke down. He knew Emma would return to him, but even that thought did not ease his pain. He couldn't bear the thought of Klaus hurting his Emma. He had to do something. Maybe if he could get the ceremony postponed he and the witch could sort something out where no one died.

Emma met with Klaus' witch outside who had a smug expression on her face. The old vampire strongly wanted to rip her fangs through her little neck but withheld her urge.

"You ready?" the witch asked.

"Let's get this over with."

At the Mystic Grill, Damon was drinking when Alaric, now Klaus-free, joined him, ordering a glass of bourbon for himself. Before Alaric could strike up a conversation, a young, blonde-haired man joined them.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" Alaric and Damon looked at him.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume," Damon groaned.

"In the flesh," said Klaus before looking at Alaric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked.

"I'm told you fancy my Emmalyne. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret."

Damon's blood boiled when Klaus referred to Emma as his, but he managed to calm himself, "Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

"You are kidding? He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really," Alaric answered.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?"

"Let me be clear. I have Emmalyne. I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have my moonstone. And I will have my Petrova descendant. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus then left.

"That was fun," Damon murmured.

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?"

"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation Emma would forgive me?"

"I think it won't matter 'cause you'll be dead."

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon."

"And you'll still be dead."

"Are you gonna help me or what?"

"What do you want me to do?"

At Alaric's apartment, Katherine was looking for a blood bag in the fridge. Suddenly, she heard a key inside the lock. She went to the front door and saw Alaric.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back," she said.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon, would you like to, uh, come in?"

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine asked as Damon entered the apartment, pushing Katherine against the wall.

"I gave you vervain five days ago. Now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Ric."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back to the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over."

"Okay," said Alaric, leaving.

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine asked, pushing Damon off her.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual."

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

"I just need to delay this thing."

"No. No way."

"You should like this. It's going to buy you another month of your pathetic life."

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing."

"What?"

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear."

"And where'd he get that idea from!" Damon accused.

"Hey! I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."

"What if I told you Elena drank an elixir that will allow her to cheat death?"

"What!"

"Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever."

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb."

"Thank you."

At the tomb, Damon arrived outside. Maddox, one of Klaus' warlocks, was waiting for him.

"Which one are you trying to save? The blond or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

"Wishful thinking." Damon rushed over to Maddox and pinned him to the ground. He began to strangle the witch, but he defended himself, using his powers to throw Damon against one of the stone walls of the tomb. Once Damon was on the floor, Maddox got up and used his powers to invoke a painful headache. Damon screamed. Suddenly, Maddox fell to the floor, suffering from a gunshot wound. Damon rose, confused, and saw Matt Donovan with a gun. Damon then sped toward Maddox and snapped his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Caroline?"

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero."

"Where is she?" Matt asked, cocking his gun, "And what did he do to her?"

"I'm just here to rescue her, okay?" Damon then rushed over to Matt and hit him with the gun. Matt fell to the floor, unconscious. "You're lucky I'm in a hurry or you'd be dead." Damon placed the safety back on the gun and noticed the bullets were wooden. Damon walked into the tomb and Caroline was surprised to see him.

"Damon?"

"Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets," said Damon, walking toward her. "You have some explaining to do."

"What?"

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler asked.

"No, I…"

"Shh. Tomorrow's problem," said Damon, releasing her from her chains. "Let me just get you out of here."

"Wait, Damon. No! I'm not leaving without him."

"It's getting dark soon. How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up."

"I'll help," Caroline added as Damon walked toward Tyler and crouched down in front of him.

"Don't make me regret this," said Damon, breaking Tyler's chains. When Damon, Caroline, and Tyler exited the tomb, darkness had already begun to descend. Matt started to wake up and Caroline rushed over to him.

"Hey, Matt! Did you hit him!" Caroline yelled at Damon.

"Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Suddenly, Tyler growled and held his chest. He looked at the moon.

"It's starting," Tyler said.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go."

"What's happening? Is he okay?" Matt asked as the group walked through the forest.

"He better not wolf out on us," said Damon, his phone ringing. He answered it, Stefan on the other line. "Bad time, little bro."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put."

"She's already gone, Damon."

"What?"

"Klaus and Emma came for her. They took her. John's dead too. Klaus ripped his ring off and killed him when he tried to stop Elena from leaving."

"I'll take care of it," said Damon as Tyler fell to the floor, his transformation beginning.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here," Tyler growled.

"It'll be okay," said Caroline.

"Go!"

"You've got time. We're almost there."

"It's happening faster."

"Tyler, it's okay," said Caroline. Tyler's eyes turned yellow and he rushed toward Caroline, but Damon intercepted him. Damon pushed Tyler away.

"Damon," said Caroline, concerned Tyler may have bitten him.

"I'm fine."

"Get out of here!" Tyler yelled.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't, use these," said Damon, handing Matt a few wooden bullets. "It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go!" They all left in separate directions.

When Klaus arrived at Alaric's apartment, he grabbed his phone sitting on the counter and opened a laptop.

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now," Klaus said to Katherine.

"I don't know. What are you doing? Where's Elena and Emma?"

"I sent them off. It's almost time." The door opened and Damon entered the room.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch. Now give me back my Emma."

"Excuse me?" said Klaus, facing Damon. "Katerina, give us a moment." Katherine left the room. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with Emmalyne the Bloody. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a fifty-fifty guess on who. The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" Klaus threw him his cellphone so he could see the werewolf he had captive.

"Jules."

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse. You learn a thing or two. First rule, always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf."

"Back-up vampire."

"I've got that covered, too." Klaus then snapped Damon's neck. When Damon woke, he was still in Alaric's apartment. Katherine was feeding him some blood from a blood bag.

"What the hell happened?" Damon moaned.

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it."

"Do what?"

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire."

"Who did you call?" Damon grabbed her arm when she didn't answer. "Who did you call, Katherine?"

Meanwhile, Elena and Emma were walking through the forest.

"You have no idea how sorry I am," said Emma.

"What are you talking about? You don't have any choice in the matter more than I do."

"That's not what I'm sorry." Elena looked in the clearing they arrived in and Elena then noticed someone on the ground. She rushed over and saw it was Jenna.

"Jenna? Jenna, Jenna!" Elena couldn't find a pulse. "Oh, my God. He killed her? Why?" Suddenly, Jenna woke up. Elena was shocked.

"I'm sorry, Elena," said Emma. "She's not dead. She's in transition."

Back at Alaric's apartment, Damon rose from the floor, angry that Katherine had set up Jenna to be turned into a vampire. Suddenly, Katherine noticed a wound on Damon's arm.

"What is this, Damon?" Katherine asked, examining a small purple blemish on Damon's forearm.

"It's a werewolf bite."


	43. If It Ends Today

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like," said Katherine, looking at Damon's wound in Alaric's apartment.

"Yep."

"It's not that bad."

"Will be."

"So that's it? You're just…going to die?"

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" Katherine didn't answer. Damon put his jacket on when he spoke again, "Me either."

"One hundred and forty five years and no last goodbye?"

"You don't get a goodbye." Katherine appeared in front of Damon when he turned around.

"Don't leave mad."

"Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine."

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice."

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice."

"It was her or me. I chose her."

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?"

"I didn't let love get in the way."

"Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine."

"Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" asked Jenna at the ritual site.

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked.

"You called me. You were so scared. I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire."

"Klaus. It was Klaus."

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't…I don't remember anything after that. Where are we?"

"We're at the quarry. Klaus brought us here," said Emma.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, do you remember when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena asked, reflecting on the day Jenna found out about vampires.

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's…oh God. He killed me."

"Jenna, listen to me. Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here."

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked as Greta, another one of Klaus' witches, arrived.

"And I bet you're hungry," the witch said. Elena noticed a rock on the floor and tried to rush over to it, but Emma threw Elena across the ground with her powers. Once she landed in the dirt, Emma created a circle of fire around Elena. "Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do."

"Emma, please," said Elena.

"Klaus chose her." Greta cut her wrist with the rocks and moved closer to Jenna.

"Jenna, don't!"

"I can't." Jenna then drank from Greta's wrist.

"No!"

"That's enough." Greta removed Jenna from her wrist and Emma created a circle of fire around the new vampire.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Then the human descendant. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid," said Elijah once he, Alaric, and Stefan arrived at the abandoned witch house.

"So when do we attack?" asked Alaric.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in," Elijah answered.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?"

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself," said Elijah as Stefan's phone rang. He answered it, knowing it was Damon.

"Damon."

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say."

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?"

"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got...complicated."

"We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now."

"He's got Jenna, Stefan."

"What?"

"He got Katherine to lure her out of the house," said Damon as Stefan looked at Alaric.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked.

"He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual."

"Oh my God."

Meanwhile at the quarry, Jenna and Elena were confined to separated circles of fire. Elena was looking at Jenna who was sitting on the ground.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elena.

"I feel like myself…only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything."

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts," said Emma.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do."

"I'm sorry, Elena," said Emma, verging on tears.

"This wasn't your fault, Emma."

"You don't understand. I have to do everything Klaus tells me to. He wanted to know. He figured you wouldn't hand yourself over so easily. He tortured me, threatened to kill Damon. I made a choice. He knows about the elixir. He forced me to cast a spell negating its effect on your body."

"That means….I'm going to die."

"I'm sorry," said Emma as they heard screaming.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"Must be the werewolf," Emma answered. Greta arrived with Jules and threw her to the ground. Jules screamed in pain.

"What's happening to me?"

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free," said Greta as Emma created a third circle of fire around Jules.

"Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" asked Klaus, arriving, as he handed the moonstone to Emma. "I've spent five hundred years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?"

"I remember," said Klaus as Emma threw the moonstone into a bowl, destroying it. Emma yelled in pain as she pushed her magic into the spell. The circle of fire around Jules disappeared. Her transformation into a wolf began so she ran, but Klaus caught her and ripped her heart out.

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie asked Elijah and Stefan outside the witch house as Alaric broke the news to Jeremy.

"A punishment for meddling," Elijah answered.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline but Damon rescued them," said Stefan.

"Let me go take Klaus down now, Stefan. It's the only solution."

"Bonnie, if you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Jenna die."

"Well, Stefan would agree with you," said Elijah.

"We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me." After a few minutes, Elijah and Stefan walked outside of the house after Bonnie performed a spell to locate the sacrifice site. Steven's Quarry.

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time," said Stefan to the older vampire.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive. You're very honorable."

"Are you? Because this whole plan is contingent upon your honor, Elijah."

"I won't fail you."

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to."

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings, parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found."

"You want revenge."

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you."

"Please end this," said Stefan, leaving, as Damon talked with Alaric inside the house.

"He did what!" Damon yelled.

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die."

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!"

"Except for Bonnie." Damon punched the wall, the werewolf bite starting to affect him.

"Stefan, God damnit!"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes."

"Hello, Jenna," said Klaus at the quarry after he killed Jules. Emma was still writhing in pain.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" yelled Elena as the fire surrounding Jenna dissipated.

"Elena, don't," said Jenna.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family. I followed your rules. I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

Sensing a presence, Klaus turned around before he spoke, "Well, well. I don't recall you being on the guest list."

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place," said Stefan.

"Stefan, no!" yelled Emma.

"Well, who's it going to be Elena? Your aunt or your lover? Oh don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus staked Stefan in the back, missing his heart.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now…" Klaus punched Stefan, knocking him to the floor. "Now, it's your turn."

Jenna tried to run, but Klaus stopped her and staked her. She fell to the floor and Elena cried as Jenna's body turned ashen. A few minutes later, Stefan woke up and saw Jenna and Elena's body. Both were dead. Emma had collapsed to the floor weakly.

"What happened?" he moaned.

"Elena tried to go to Jenna, but Klaus attacked her, drained her of blood. I'm sorry, Stefan, but she's not coming back. The elixir has been rendered useless. I had to or he'd kill Damon." Emma then let out one last gasp as death overtook her. Stefan looked at her, powerless.

"I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" The transformation began, but Bonnie arrived and threw Klaus to the ground. Stealthily, Damon appeared behind Greta and snapped her neck. "You were dead!" Bonnie used her powers further to make him suffer. He screamed as Damon picked Emma up, bridal style. He laid her next to Stefan so he could remove the stake from his brother's back.

"Elena's dead. The elixir didn't work. Emma was forced to eliminate it. Get her out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Damon left with Emma as Bonnie continued to hurt Klaus. When she stopped, Elijah arrived in front of his younger brother.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked, breathless.

"Hello, brother." Elijah rammed his hand into Klaus' chest. "In the name of our family, Niklaus…"

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to him," said Stefan.

"I can take you to them. I give you my word, brother."

"Do it and I'll take you both out," said Bonnie.

"You'll die," said Elijah.

"I don't care."

"I'm sorry." Before she could do anything, Elijah left with Klaus at inhuman speed.

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon walked in with Emma. Alaric and Jeremy were there.

"How is she?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know yet," said Damon.

"What about Jenna and Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. They didn't make it. The elixir didn't work." Damon then turned his attention to Emma and took her to their bedroom. Hours passed and Emma still hadn't woken. "Please don't leave me, Emma. I can't live without you. Don't leave me alone. I love you, Emma."

At the sound of Damon's pleading, a groan came from Emma's lips as color returned to her formerly ashen cheeks. She rocketed from the mattress, gasping for breath. Damon sighed in relief and pulled her into his arms in a crushing hug. They both cried at the intimacy and the longing. Pulling himself together, Damon kissed her forehead.

"Jenna was my fault. I'm sorry. I just—"

"It's not your fault," Emma interrupted. "You were trying to save lives. I can't be mad at you for that." Emma kissed him chastely.

"I don't deserve you."

"Neither do I. We both have blood on our hands. I wanted to save her Damon. I wanted to save her so much."

"I know."

"Now all I have left is the promise I made to her. It's gone now. The magic. I can't feel it anymore," said Emma, leaning her forehead against Damon's. Damon nodded in agreement and was unable to withhold his burning desire for her.

"Seeing you lying there. It scared me so much," he murmured in between kisses.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him and they both fell onto the bed. His hands slithered under her shirt, her jacket and scarf having been destroyed from Klaus' torture. His touch was blazing. The raw emotions coursing through them were overwhelming. Even though Emma knew she would come back, Klaus had scared her to death. No pun intended. Damon's bruising kisses moved down to her neck and Emma moaned at the sensation. Ripping himself away from Emma's neck, Damon cupped her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you so much," Damon whispered. Tears trailed down Emma's face.

"I love you too. I was so scared." Damon's eyes melted and he kissed her skillfully. Emma's hands slid over Damon's heated skin covered by his black shirt. Their kisses were languid and passionate as they pulled each other's shirts off. Damon's bite mark was hidden in the darkness of the room as they pulled each other's jeans and underwear off. They let their passion run rampant as they kissed and nipped at each other. His length ground against her core and she let out a sultry moan. Damon massaged the tan flesh of her thighs and sat up, pulling Emma up with him. Smirking, Emma impaled herself on Damon's throbbing hardness and he groaned at the pleasure ripping through him.

Emma instigated a slow, deep pace, softly moaning Damon's name. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her closer to him, his fingers tangling in her brown, curly locks. Emma's back arched when she felt his lips move to her neck and his fangs unsheathe. She was so close. As he drank her blood, they met each other's increasing thrusts. Emma's hands raked through Damon's raven hair and slithered down to his back. Her nails tore through his skin, but it wouldn't be long before it healed. With one final penetration and one last pull of her life essence, Emma burst in pleasure, Damon's seed shooting through her.

Damon finally pulled away from Emma's neck, some of her blood running down from the side of his mouth. Emma licked the blood away as Damon's thrusts slowed. Their foreheads leaned against each other as he slid out of her and lay down on the bed, pulling Emma on top of him. He buried his face in Emma's hair, taking in her fragrant scent. As his hands massaged her scalp, Emma fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning at the Gilbert House, Damon and Stefan were in the living room while Emma went to talk to Jeremy.

"We all set?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work."

Upstairs, Emma straightened Jeremy's tie.

"Jeremy…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you've lost so many people. I have something to tell you. I made a promise to your sister before she... I promised her that if something happened to her that I'd take care of you. So I'm going to make a promise of my own to you. I will always be here for you. No matter what."

"Thank you," Jeremy said gratefully as he hugged Emma.

Half an hour later, Alaric, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon and Emma were all looking at a grave. Emma held five roses. She put three roses on Jenna's, John's, and Elena's graves. She placed the other two on Elena's parent's tombstones and tears trailed down her cheeks. She then looked at Damon and walked away.

As Emma headed with Jeremy and Alaric to a silver SUV, Damon was standing outside of the cemetery. Stefan approached him.

"We're going to head back to the house," he said.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes. What's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, you need to get an idea. Fast."

"We will. We're not going to lose anybody else."

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon rolled up his sleeve and showed Stefan his werewolf bite.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is."

"We'll find something. A cure."

"There is no cure, Stefan."

"Hey, I will do this."

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Emma. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn." Damon clutched Stefan's shoulder and walked away, leaving his brother alone, visibly upset.


	44. Ungodly Hour

At the Salvatore Mansion, Damon was in the parlor, pouring himself a glass of scotch from a bottle he had been saving for ages. Emma had left to check on Jeremy, unaware that a werewolf had bitten her husband. Damon opened the curtains, drank the scotch and, after setting it down on the nearby table, removed his ring. He opened his arms and let his skin burn. He wanted to end it all, but his plans were ruined when Stefan arrived, pushing him out of the sunlight.

"Get off of me," Damon groaned.

"You're not doing this."

"Just did. You know what happened to Emma, Stefan."

"I don't care. You're not dying today." Using super speed, Stefan threw his brother into the cellar and shut the door.

"What's the plan, Superman?" Damon asked.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this."

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one."

"I've got Bonnie looking for something, anything."

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me goodbye. Get it over with." Before Damon could speak anymore, he was rendered immobile by pain and coughed up blood.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength," Stefan said before leaving. As Stefan left the house, he called Alaric who was currently at the Mystic Grill, drinking from a bottle of alcohol.

"Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating," Alaric answered.

"I need your help."

"Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help. Just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood."

"Damon's dying."

"What?"

"Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time."

"What do you need?"

Meanwhile at the Mystic Falls town square, a special screening of Gone with the Wind was being prepared. Emma and Jeremy were there, laying a blanket on the ground.

"You brought me to see a girl movie?" Jeremy complained.

"You have to get out of that house, Jeremy. This is a three-hour distraction from reality. Besides, this isn't just a girl movie. Did you know this movie is based off Damon's favorite book?"

"Damon's favorite book is a romance?"

"Well, he mostly just likes it because he gets to point out the inconsistencies of the Civil War." As they sat down, Caroline arrived with a basket filled with food.

"Hey, there you guys are. Who's hungry?" asked Caroline, sitting down next to Emma.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war," said Caroline, still reeling from the confession she had with her mother several days ago about her vampirism. Surprisingly, she took it quite well. "I know you guys went through hell and my mom knows I'm a vampire so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything we persevere."

"All right. What are we eating?"

"Something good," said Caroline as Stefan joined the group.

"Hey," said Emma. "Look who couldn't resist an epic romance."

"I need to talk to you about something." Emma got up and walked with Stefan away from the congregation of people.

"Have you seen your brother? Damon was supposed to meet me here an hour ago."

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting to transform and Damon was…bitten."

"What?" Emma asked all the color draining out of her face. "No, Stefan. No."

"He told me not to tell you, but I didn't think it was right."

"Stefan…I can't lose him."

"It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it."

"No. He'll kill you."

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. I'm the one that made Damon into a vampire. So if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it. Go talk to him. Even though he won't admit it, he's going to need you."

When Emma arrived at the Salvatore Mansion, she saw Alaric walking out of Damon's room. He had moved his friend from the cellar to his bedroom as the symptoms of the werewolf bite continued to worsen.

"How is he?" Emma choked out.

"Getting worse. He's resting now. In and out of consciousness. I take it you can handle things from here?" Emma nodded. "Let me know how things go."

"Of course." Emma walked into the room and took in the pitiful sight that was Damon. He was soaked in sweat and breathing heavily.

Emma quickly retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom closet and soaked it in water. She didn't question why Damon never told her about the bite mark. She knew why. He had wanted to spare her from watching him suffer. And to be honest, if the roles were reversed, she would have done the same thing. Emma climbed onto the bed and held Damon in her arms, wiping away the sweat on his face with the washcloth.

"Emma?"

"Shh. It's okay, Damon. I'm right here."

"Get out of here. I could hurt you."

"You could try," she scoffed. "I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you."

"Get out of here," said Damon, coughing.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay."

"It's not okay. All those years I blamed Stefan. No one forced me to turn. It was my own choice."

"Shh."

"You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Okay?"

"I will," Emma nodded.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought. Emma, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Inside the night stand there is—"

"No. Absolutely not. Anything but that. Stefan is getting you a cure so I'm not going to stake you," Emma cried. With a weak smile, Damon stroked her cheek.

"Stefan may make it in time, but if he doesn't, I want you to be the one who ends it." Damon knew he was nearing the final stages of the werewolf bite in which an overwhelming blood lust would overtake him. If he was going to die, he wanted to die in peace, not in the throes of bloodlust. Crying, Emma faintly nodded and rested her head against Damon's chest. They didn't speak for several minutes.

"I just got you back. Don't leave me," Emma finally cried.

"I wouldn't if I could help it."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." After a beat, Damon continued, "Emma, it's time."

"No. Hold on a bit longer," Emma pleaded desperately.

"Emma. You can feel it, can't you? In my blood. The pain. I can't stand it any longer. Pozhaluysta, lyubovʹ moya. _(Please, my love.)_"

Tears streaked Emma's face as she reached into the drawer of Damon's nightstand and retrieved a stake. She positioned the tip against his chest where his heart would be. Her whole body was shaking.

"It's alright, Emma. The time we had together was worth it."

"It's not enough," Emma croaked.

"I know, but this has to end. Know that I'll always love you. Keep that in your heart." He placed his hands on top of hers. "Don't make me beg again."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice. Emma turned to see Katherine leaning against the doorjamb. "Unless you don't want this, that is? Klaus' blood is the cure. I thought you were dead, Em."

"I was," said Emma as Katherine sat down next to Damon and made him drink Klaus' blood.

"You got free," Damon said after drinking the bottle.

"Yep. Finally."

"And you still came here?"

"I owed you one."

"Where's Stefan?" Emma asked, confused as to why Katherine had the cure and not Stefan.

"He's paying for this. He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean 'he gave himself over'?"

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother. Good-bye, Emma. Maybe we'll cross paths in a few centuries." Emma turned away from Katherine to see that Damon had fallen right asleep. She slightly smiled and thanked the Lord that Katherine had arrived just in time. Several hours passed before Damon stirred. When he opened his gorgeous blue eyes, a sigh of relief left Emma's lips.

"Hi," he rasped. He leaned in for a kiss, but the only physical contact he received was a sharp slap to the cheek. "Ow," he moaned, massaging his jaw, "I know I've been given the cure and everything, but I'm still recovering from lying at death's door."

"How could you do that to me!" Emma shrieked. She was still upset that Damon had almost made her stake him. She curled up into a ball and, to Damon's distress, sobbed. She crumpled into his body as he hugged her. "I was so afraid! More afraid than when I died! You can never, ever, die on me again. You're not allowed to. My heart can't handle it. I almost killed you! You almost left me!"

Realizing an "I'm sorry" couldn't possibly relieve Emma's fear, he teased her with his hallmark smug grin, "Evil doesn't die so easily. Besides someone this handsome couldn't possibly die from a dog bite."

A laugh escaped her and as Damon held her tightly to him, she finally relaxed. Damon compelled his eyes not to close and relished in the sensation of this beautiful, irreplaceable woman in his grip.

_Procida, Italy _

Emma, sweaty and gasping for breath, lurched out of bed after a rather erotic dream featuring herself and Damon. It had been one month since they left Mystic Falls after the sacrifice ritual. Damon had left for a little while for Rome, having heard rumors flying around about his brother and Klaus. Emma flopped back onto the pillows of her bed. She twiddled with her wet braid as she remembered the dream. She smiled at the memory and at the presence she felt enter the room.

"You're a very naughty boy," Emma smirked. Damon emerged from the shadows and took a seat next to Emma on the bed. "You always did like to manipulate the subconscious. Your skill is impressive. It almost matches my own."

"Did you like your dream?" he asked huskily as he held her hand to his lips.

"Very much so, but I'd rather have the real thing," she whispered just as seductively.

"I think that can be arranged." He kissed down the palm of her hand and when he reached her wrist, his fangs elongated and he bit into her. Damon offered her his wrist and she bit him as well. They both moaned at the taste of each other. Sweet, yet salty. Nothing tasted better to a mated vampire than the taste of their lover's blood. When they separated from each other, their lips crashed into each other.

"You're exquisite. God, I missed you. Rome was torture without you. I should have brought you with me. We could have had such fun. Imagine all the blood," Damon smirked, bathing Emma's lips, neck, and chest with hot, passionate kisses.

"You can make up for it. Show me how much you missed me," Emma whispered. Her sighs sent an electric shock to Damon's groin. Growling, he seized Emma's legs and wrapped them around his waist as he pushed her into the bed. His hands traveled down her body to the hem of her nightgown and with one quick motion he pulled it off her.

"Gorgeous," Damon rasped as he cupped her breasts. He drew one of the perfect mounds into his mouth as Emma moaned, her back arching into his touch. She jerked him by the collar of his shirt to her lips and kissed him eagerly, her hands diving into his raven locks. Damon was just as eager as he cradled her face with his perfect hands. The kiss turned more and more fierce as he grinded into her core, dragging her leg higher and higher.

Emma moaned loudly as she held Damon to her closely. The pleasure was overloading every nerve ending in her body. Quickly, she tugged his shirt off and he kissed down her body. After leisurely kissing up her inner thigh, she shivered when she felt his hot breath on her dripping slit. Emma exploded when his tongue slowly caressed her center in one long lick.

"Oh, Damon, please! Don't torture me," Emma pleaded, halfway screaming, as she flung her leg on his shoulder and tugged at his hair. At her pleading, Damon quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing.

"Tell me you missed me," he rumbled.

"Hmm. I missed you. More than anything."

"Tell me you want me."

"God, do I want you. I need you."

Pure unadulterated lust ignited in his eyes as he clutched her thighs and thrust his large cock into her violently. They both screamed at the feeling as they filled each other to the hilt. Emma's vision grew blurry as she clutched at his back. Her nails dug into his skin as they rocked slowly back and forth, meeting each other's thrusts, the sounds of their lovemaking reverberating through the room. Moans, screams, wet skin slapping together. Their passion for each other continued to intensify as Damon's thrusts grew erratic and uncontrollable. But what truly threw Emma over the edge were Damon's moans. She was the only woman who could make him feel like this and she took great satisfaction in that. Damon was undeniably handsome and women threw themselves at him all the time, but what kept her jealousy at bay was the fact that this gorgeous man was solely hers. Before Emma reached the throes of ecstasy, Damon withdrew from her and at super speed, flipped her over and entered her from behind. All it took was one last passionate, hard, intense thrust and they met their completion.

He fell on top of her smooth back, their fingers intertwined. Damon kissed the long scars on her back lazily and it wasn't long before he withdrew from her and dropped onto the soft feather mattress. His arm wound around her waist and he dragged her on top of him, her head resting on top of his undead heart. They both felt the pull of sleep, but Emma tried to stay awake a moment longer. Damon was panting hard. She hadn't seen him this worn out for awhile.

"Was that better than the dream, Mrs. Salvatore?" he asked.

"It was perfection, Mr. Salvatore," Emma whispered as the moonlight bathed them in a soft glow.


	45. Vision of Love

It was around ten o'clock when Caroline walked into the Salvatore Mansion with a bunch of boxes. Today was Emma's birthday and Caroline was planning a big party.

"Morning," Damon said, behind the blonde.

"Hey, I brought the…" Caroline turned around and was stunned when she saw Damon, stark naked and dripping with suds. She immediately turned around. "Oh my God! My eyes. It burns."

"You know, you should learn to knock. What if I was indecent?"

"Good Lord, Damon. I don't think Caroline needs to be scarred for life," said Emma, walking down the stairs and throwing Damon his jeans.

"You guys ruin all my fun," Damon muttered as he pulled the material on.

"It's okay. He's decent now." Caroline turned back around and glared at Damon who was still smirking from his prank. "What are you doing here, Caroline?"

"Decorating for the party you're trying to bail out on."

"I never said yes in the first place. God, Damon, why did you have to tell her today's my birthday?" Damon only shrugged.

"You were never going to say yes which is why I planned it anyway," said Caroline, walking into the dining room.

"I got a call from Andie," Emma said, turning to Damon. Andie Starr was a news reporter Emma had compelled to help her find Stefan. Surprisingly, they had become good friends and she had even started to bring out Damon's humanity more. "There was an animal attack in Memphis. It was the only one this weekend in Tennessee."

"You're sure it's a vampire?"

"Yes. I was thinking we could go together."

"No, I'll go. I don't want Klaus knowing you're tracking him. He thinks you're dead. Let's keep it that way."

"That's not the only reason, is it? How bad?" Emma asked, remembering the other times she had seen Stefan in ripper mode. Suddenly, Emma's phone rang.

"Saved by the ringtone." Emma scowled at him before answering. It was Matt. Evidently, Jeremy had not shown up for work.

"Alright, I'll take care of it, Matt. Thanks for calling me."

"You go deal with Baby Gilbert and I'll take care of this."

"Damon, one day I'm going to have to see it."

"Well, that day is not today. Now go." Emma turned to leave, but Damon pulled her to him for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Keep that up and the living room floor will never be the same again."

"Tempting, but…Happy birthday, love." Emma gave him a chaste kiss before heading for the door.

"Caroline, keep tonight small!" Emma yelled.

"Wear something pretty!" Caroline yelled back.

At the Gilbert House, Emma pulled open the blinds in Jeremy's room, letting the sunlight wake the boy up.

"Oh, early. Bad."

"It's not early. You're late for work. Matt just called me."

"Well, maybe he'll fire me."

"Aim high."

Meanwhile, after breaking several speed limits, Damon and Alaric pulled up to a house in Tennessee. As Damon exited the suburban, his phone rang. He immediately silenced it.

"Emma?" Alaric asked. "I don't know why you just don't let her come."

"Because Emma was the first ripper and I know it disgusts her. She doesn't need to be reminded of what she did through another ripper's killings. Besides Andie said this was a half-lead."

"Well, they're all half-leads and I'm your accomplice. It's quiet."

"Too quiet." They entered the house, its walls painted in blood. When they walked into the living room, they saw two women sitting on the couch. They were both dead.

"Ugh. Vampire for sure."

"Stefan for sure," Damon corrected.

"How do you know?"

"It's his signature. There's a reason they call him the Ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out, rips them apart, but when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing. He puts the bodies back together." He moved one of the girl's legs with his foot and her head fell off onto the floor.

"Back together?"

"Definitely Stefan." Damon left and then returned with a gas can that was sitting in the house's garage. He started to pour it over the bodies.

"What are you doing?"

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest in staying in the dark, but I do." Alaric moved back and they both heard a creaking noise. "Hang on." Damon pulled the rug up and opened a trap door. Inside it were chains. "Well, what do you know? Werewolves."

After closing the door, Damon lit a match and threw it on the bodies, burning them. The vampire and hunter then left.

That night, Emma stood in front of a mirror in Damon's room, smoothing out her white dress. She hated birthdays. It just reminded her of how old she was and all she had seen and done. She smiled when she saw a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes staring at her through the mirror.

"It's not polite to stare. Don't worry. I'm not going to lose it…at least not before the cake. Good God, I hope Caroline didn't put a thousand candles on it."

"I think she's smarter than that. It's your party. You can cry if you want to. I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry. I didn't pay for it," Damon said, pulling out a small black ring box.

"You stole it?"

"No. Found it." He opened the box revealing a diamond wedding ring with a lapis lazuli stone in the center. "I thought it could replace your wedding ring. It was my mother's. I had the center stone replaced with lapis lazuli and Bonnie spelled it."

"It's beautiful," said Emma, removing her ring from her left hand and replacing it with the ring from the box. She removed the daylight ring on her right hand and placed it in the ring box. "I love it and I love you." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon moaned into the kiss when her hands pulled at his hair.

"I love you too. Shall we?" Damon asked when they separated, offering Emma his arm. With a shake of her head, Emma accepted it and they walked down the stairs.

"I swear to God if someone asks me old I am, I might set you on fire." Damon only laughed.

"Come on. It's not everyday a girl turns one thou …" The rest of Damon's statement was muffled by Emma's hand.

"Don't even go there."

Damon smirked and kissed her hand before removing it. When they walked into the living room, they were both shocked that it was packed with high school students, none of which Emma knew.

"What the hell?" Emma asked as Damon watched a girl take a bottle of his favorite bourbon.

"Hey. You don't what that," said Damon, compelling her. "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people."

"You like?" Caroline asked as she approached the couple. Emma glared at her. "Don't answer that."

"This is keeping it small?" Caroline gave her a shy smile and Emma finally gave in. "What are we drinking?" Emma then walked into the crowd as Damon took a swig of bourbon and went outside to meet Alaric.

"I am every parent's worse nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell," Alaric said as Damon sat down with his friend.

"I love high school parties."

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?"

"Ten o'clock broadcast. Should be here in a little bit. Hello, birthday girl," Damon said as Emma walked out.

"Drink." Emma took Damon's bottle of bourbon and took a long sip. "Jeremy's smoking again."

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked.

"I didn't ask," Emma said as she turned to Alaric. "Talk to him. Please. He looks up to you."

"You're screwed," Damon muttered.

"Andie needs you to pick her up. She's at the station. Her car broke down."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Cause I said so."

"Fine," Damon sighed as Emma and Alaric chuckled. "What so funny?"

"You are so whipped."

"Shut up. Hold the fort down, will you?"

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?"

"Drink more. It'll feel less weird."

Thirty minutes later, Damon arrived at the news station looking for Andie. He walked into the studio and saw her purse and phone laying on the floor. When he looked up, Stefan was in front of him.

"Stefan."

"Hello, brother."

"You don't write. You don't call."

"I need you to stop following me. It's causing some problems."

"With who? Klaus? I'm supposed to care what he thinks?"

"What you're supposed to do is let me go."

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. You're walking a fine line there, my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

"I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go."

"Can't do that."

"Maybe I haven't made my point. Hey Andie? You still there?"

"Andie?" Damon looked up and saw his friend on the scaffold, very close to falling over.

"Damon. I can't move. I can't move."

"Andie, just stay calm. Not cool, brother!"

"Oh, come on. A little bit cool. No? Hey, Andie. You can move now."

"No, no, no." But before Damon could save her, Stefan pinned him to the wall and the reporter fell to her death.

"I said let me go." Stefan then disappeared and rushed to Andie. She was dead.

A few hours later, Emma was walking around the town, looking for Damon. He hadn't come back so she went to the news station and discovered Andie's body. She knew it was Stefan. She smelled him on her friend. Emma was heartbroken. Andie was one of the few humans Emma had liked. As she walked toward the cemetery, her phone rang.

"Damon?" Silence. "Hello? Hello? Stefan? Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. We love you. Hold on to that. Never let that go." The caller then hung up. After pocketing her phone, Emma flew at vampire speed to the falls. It was the only other place Damon could be that she hadn't checked. She was right. There Damon sat, his legs hanging over the edge of the cliff, a bottle of bourbon not far away.

"He killed her," Damon drunkenly muttered.

"I know. I was looking for you and saw the body." Emma's heart broke as she saw a glimpse of Damon's face. He looked so defeated. This wasn't the Damon Salvatore she knew and loved. "Damon…"

"Don't," Damon said as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry. Don't do this, baby. Please. Don't shut yourself off. We've been through too much for you to just throw it away. Let me help."

"Help? How could you possibly help? You have a power to reverse history that I don't know of? He wanted me to stop following him and I just can't! That stupid kid! My brother is now a ripper again and it's all my fault. I should have never told him about that stupid werewolf bite! God, I'm such an idiot. I took everything away from him. I turned him into the ripper, Emma."

"Hey, look at me! I will not allow you to talk about yourself that way," Emma chided sternly. "Take it from someone who's been where Stefan is. There's always a choice and sometimes we don't make the right one. It wasn't your fault. And if I had to do things differently, I'd kick Stefan out of Mystic Falls myself if it meant saving you. I'd never allow you to die on me. This isn't over. So stop acting like it's the end of the world. Stefan called me, Damon."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. He's not lost to the blood yet. He's fighting it. He'll always love you. You're his big brother."

"Emma…"

"We'll drag him back kicking and screaming if we have to, Klaus be damned. I'm not going to let him take another thing from you and I, but you can't shut yourself off on me. You have to feel. Please. You're my only family. You're all I have left. I need you like I need blood. You told me once you couldn't lose me. Well, I can't lose you either. Please, Damon, I can't—"

Suddenly, Damon silenced her with a bruising kiss, which Emma accepted wholeheartedly.

"I love you so fucking much," Damon whispered underneath his breath as tears trailed down both their faces, the raw emotions swirling inside them too intense. Damon hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck. "I'm sorry."

"Shh. Don't be silly. You didn't do anything wrong. Now come on. It's almost midnight and I want to have some fun before my birthday's over," Emma said. Rising from the ground, she kicked her heels off and pulled off her dress.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Damon shot her a lascivious grin before saying, "Well—"

"Forget I said anything. I'm going for a swim." Emma pulled off her underwear and then dove off the cliff into the falls.

"Are you crazy!" Damon yelled when Emma broke through the surface for air.

"Come on. Live a little. Or are you too chicken!"

"Oh, it's on, Mrs. Salvatore," Damon spat, stripping.

"Bring it, Mr. Salvatore." Damon then dove into the water and when he surfaced, he swam toward Emma who was in the water behind the falls. He tugged Emma toward him, her back against his chest.

"You're going to have to tell me to stop," he whispered in her ear as she felt his prominent arousal against her back.

Emma melted in his embrace and as her hand slithered up his neck to land in his hair, he gained full access to her beautiful, slender neck. It seemed like it was hours, not minutes that he kissed the tender, delicate skin. He whipped her around in the water to face him, cornering her against the shallow bank. The collision of their lips was nothing but earth shattering.

Emma moaned when her husband penetrated her. She arched her back wanting more of his searing touch. Thrusting rhythmically, they engaged in a dance that they only knew. The screams she gave him and the movement of her rolling hips only egged him on. As they kissed each other breathless, she bit his lip, needing his blood in her. Damon groaned and with one last movement, they both reached the height of pleasure.

"Well that was different," Damon panted when they separated.

"I don't think we've ever done that before."

"I always knew you were a kinky little vixen."

"Race you to the top of the falls. Last one there has to give the other multiple orgasms when we get home." Damon smirked and they both swam as fast as they could.


	46. Vicious

It was early morning when Damon in only a pair of black silk pajama pants walked into the living room with a packet of blood. As he mixed the blood with his bourbon, his phone, lying near the drink cart, rang. It was a blocked number.

"You're interrupting my drink," he answered.

"You miss me?" said a sultry voice on the other line.

"Katherine. Where are you?"

"Lurking outside your window. Pining away."

"What do you want?"

"I'm homesick. What have I missed?"

"Well, Stefan's still Klaus' little prisoner, Emma and I had fantastic sex, and no one's thought of you since you left."

"Well, since you've given up on your brother—"

"I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is," Damon interrupted.

"Hmm."

"But you do. Are you trailing them?" Damon asked incredulously.

"A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away."

"Which means you know exactly where they are."

"All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit when his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers."

"How do you know that?"

"Spend 500 years running and there will be a few people along the way looking out for you."

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted."

"Where are they?"

"They just arrived in Chicago." Damon hung up and flashed upstairs to a sleeping Emma. He sat down on the edge of her side of the bed and stroked her face. She leaned into his touch.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Damon whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Damon, it's early," Emma groaned.

"Fine. Don't come with me to bring Stefan home."

"Wait. What?" Emma asked, opening her eyes groggily. "What are you talking about? Where is he?"

"Windy City."

"He's in Chicago? How do you know?"

"Came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it." Damon moved to get off the bed, but Emma flipped him over so she was straddling him. "Really? You want to do this now?"

"Are you saying no to sex? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"We really should pack," Damon managed to mutter in between passionate kisses.

"Chicago's a big city, lots of bodies for Stefan to rip through. I don't think holding off for an hour is going to hurt us," Emma smirked before pulling the sheet over them.

Several hours later, Emma and Damon arrived at an old building in downtown Chicago. Emma knew back in the day Chicago had been Stefan's playground, but she had been too busy with other matters to concern herself over the younger Salvatore. Damon had taken it upon himself to keep track of his brother during the Roaring Twenties.

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this dump?" Emma asked.

"There used to be an all girls boarding school around the corner, but it got shut down because of attendance issues. Weird," Damon answered after opening the door to Stefan's apartment. "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home."

"He obviously hasn't been here," Emma said after running her finger across the dusty furniture.

"Tour's not over yet," Damon said, opening a secret door. Inside, was a large collection of alcohol.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster," Emma joked.

"Look harder." Emma entered the closet and saw a wall filled with names. Her blood ran cold at the sight.

"Good God. He modeled himself after me," Emma muttered, remembering her Ripper days as Damon left the closet and headed for the front door. "Where are you going?"

"His old stomping ground."

"I'm coming with you."

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him."

A few minutes later, Damon arrived at an old bar Stefan used to frequent in his Ripper days.

"Well, look at what the wind blew in. Last I heard you hated this place," said Gloria, a witch and the owner of the bar.

"Gloria. Damn. If I knew you were going to age like this, I would've stuck around. Emma be damned."

"I always did like you better, but I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd."

"You've seen him?"

"With Klaus. Bad combo."

"You know where they went?"

"They'll be back later tonight. They're running a little errand for me."

"Gloria, don't be a tease. What kind of errand?"

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire."

Meanwhile, back at Stefan's apartment, Emma was sitting on the bed waiting for Damon to come back. Suddenly, she heard a voice in the hallway. Klaus. She immediately hid in Stefan's closet.

"Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Klaus asked, entering the apartment.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood. I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me about your special little ritual, like Emma's. She was a hoot on a ripper binge."

"I would write it down. Just like she did."

"And re-live the kill. Over and over again." Klaus opened the closet door and Emma moved further to the back wall where Stefan's names were. "Believe me now?" Stefan walked into the closet and saw Emma. He was shocked to see her.

"Look what I found." Emma's eyes widened. He wouldn't. "1989. Single malt."

"My favorite," said Klaus, taking the bottle Stefan handed him. "Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Stefan closed the closet door and Emma let out a breath, relieved.

An hour later, Damon walked back into the apartment. Emma was hiding behind the wall, prepared to strike if necessary.

"Finally!" Emma said, realizing it was Damon who had entered the apartment. "I called you an hour ago."

"Make yourself presentable," Damon said, throwing Emma her travel bag. "I know where Stefan's going to be tonight."

"I told you I was almost discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?"

"I had an hour to realize how much of a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Good. Get dressed. You're all roadtrippy and gross."

"You know where he's going to be?"

"Yes. With Klaus. I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan."

"Okay."

"But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please tell me you can do this."

"I can do this."

When night descended over the Chicago skyline, Damon walked around the back of Gloria's bar. Suddenly, he was pinned to the stone wall by Stefan.

"What is wrong with you!" Stefan yelled.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you!" Damon argued, pushing Stefan off of him.

"Klaus almost saw Emma today. You have to get her out of Chicago."

"We're not going anywhere until you're checked into vampire rehab."

"She's the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"The witch was always intended to die in the curse ceremony and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell her to go home and forget about me, Damon!"

"Tell her yourself." Stefan looked to see Emma in the alleyway as Damon left and walked into the bar.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now," said Klaus as Damon sat on a bar stool next to him.

"Oh honey, I've been called worse."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Give me my brother back and you'll never have to see me again."

"Well, I am torn. I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Suddenly, Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat. Meanwhile, Stefan was talking with Emma outside the bar.

"You shouldn't be here," he said.

"I can't let you do this."

"What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long."

"Come home. We miss you." Emma hugged Stefan and moved to vervain him, but Stefan pushed her into the wall and she dropped her vervain syringe reflexively.

"How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to come home. Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive he'll figure out why it's not working."

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it. Not just for my sake, but for Damon's. As much as he won't admit it, he needs you. I can't let you do this."

"Yes you can. It's done. I don't want to see you or Damon ever again. I just want you two to go." Stefan then walked away, leaving a shocked Emma. Inside the bar, Klaus was attempting to stake Damon with a toothpick.

"I'm a little boozy so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries."

"You want a partner in crime. Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Klaus shoved Damon into wall.

"You won't be anymore fun after you're dead." He ripped a leg off a chair, but Gloria lit it on fire before she could stake him. Klaus threw away the stake. "Really?"

"Not in my bar. Take it outside."

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom," said Klaus, turning to Damon. "When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Before he could say another word, Damon disappeared and met Emma at his car. She was looking forlornly out her window.

This is all my fault. If I had never met the Salvatore brothers, if I had never been so persistent in my affections for Damon this would have never happened, she thought.

"You okay?" Damon asked after turning the car engine on.

"Let's go home," Emma whispered as she clutched Damon's hand. She could bemoan the past all she wanted, but it wouldn't change the present. She had resolved after she had returned from hell that she would never let him go and she wasn't going to break her promise now. She wasn't going to give herself up to Klaus. She would fight.


	47. Exit Wounds

At the Salvatore Mansion, Damon and Emma were in the kitchen, Emma at the stove and Damon chopping tomatoes.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili," Damon said as Alaric entered the room. "Hey, Ric."

"What's up?" Alaric greeted.

"What time are you going to the Lockwood party?" Emma asked.

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing."

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili," Damon smirked.

"Is there a reason why Damon is hanging all over you more than usual, Em?" Alaric asked.

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili and pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found."

"She's in denial."

"I'm not in denial," Emma gritted through her teeth.

Later that day in the town square, Sheriff Forbes was talking with Damon as they walked toward the jail.

"So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" Damon asked.

"Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could compel him."

"Can't we just kill him?" Damon groaned.

"No, Damon! He's Caroline's father."

"Sounds like a douche-bag to me."

"Yeah well, just 'cause you and I are on okay terms doesn't mean that I'm suddenly a big advocate for your 'lifestyle.'"

"Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?" Damon joked. Liz only shook her head at her friend as they walked down the stairs to the old Forbes jail cell.

"Double check him for vervain before you compel him," Liz said as Damon entered Bill Forbes' cell.

"You brought another vampire into this?" Bill asked as Damon removed the tape on his mouth.

"It's the best thing for all of us, Bill," Liz responded.

"So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing."

"I was trying to help her."

"Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your annoying control freak of a daughter." Damon bit Bill's neck, drinking some of his blood. "He's vervain-free."

"Just erase his memory, Damon."

"So Bill, I have a question. What makes you think you can change the basic nature of a vampire?"

"The mind's a powerful tool. It can be trained and retrained. You just have to be strong enough."

"Oh, yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself," Damon said as he began to compel Bill. "You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping."

That night while the Founder's Cook-out continued, Damon was attending the secret Founder's Council meeting. Emma had decided to forego the meeting so she could talk to Caroline.

"There have been no incidences since spring. It's been quiet," Liz added as the meeting began to wrap up.

"Anyone else have anything to add to the minutes? Damon?" Carol asked.

"Ah, no, I think the Sheriff covered it, Mayor Lockwood. Looks like we've made it through the worst."

"Well, I have nothing new to add, so thank you all for coming." Everyone left the room save for Carol, Damon, Liz.

"I have a question. Do you three think that everybody on the council is clueless...or just stupid?" Bill Forbes asked, entering the room. All three of the council members looked at Bill, shocked. Damon's compulsion had failed.

Outside, Emma was walking down the hallway, prepared to leave the party. She was just waiting for Damon.

"Please tell me it's time to go," Alaric said.

"Beyond. I'm just waiting for Damon," Emma replied as she walked outside.

"Wait, wait. Houston, we have a problem," said Damon, grabbing his wife's hand.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion."

"How?" Alaric asked.

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out us. Don't get me started on the irony of that."

"What does he want?" Emma asked.

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised."

"It has," Alaric replied.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply."

"That's not a bad idea. It'll help you keep yourself in control," said Emma, remembering the last time Damon went on a fresh blood bender.

"I should have killed him this morning."

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon."

"Yeah and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do."

"Oh, come on, Damon," Alaric yelled.

"Step aside, Ric."

"Yeah, it's not going to happen."

"Your temporary funeral." Damon then broke Alaric's neck.

"What is wrong with you, Damon!" Emma yelled. He just looked at her and left. Inside Mayor Lockwood's office, Bill was pouring himself some scotch when Damon entered the room.

"Whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer," said Damon, leaning against the door frame.

"Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from...influence."

"Like vampire compulsion."

"Yeah, I tried to tell you..."

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before. My wife would be fascinated by you."

"Well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique...is a little lazy."

"Duly noted. I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the council?"

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons."

"It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?"

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured...you're not self destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband."

"You really shouldn't underestimate me." Damon rushed over and bit Bill, drinking his blood. When he stopped, Bill was on his knees. "Whoo. You know, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's...fresh."

"What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?"

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." He bit him again but Emma stopped him, throwing him through the window into the backyard while Caroline took her father away from the scene.

"Are you crazy!" Emma yelled. "You can't do this anymore, Damon."

"Why not? It's nothing you or I haven't done before."

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are."

"I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?"

"Are you serious? How stupid can you be! Do you really think if I wanted Stefan I'd be here in this goddamn town! No! I would be miles away! Get over yourself, Damon! Believe it or not, not everyone wants Stefan! I married you, not your brother!" Emma yelled as it began to rain.

"Then why do you want him back here so much? There's something between you two and you're lying to me and most of all, you're lying to yourself. I feel like I'm losing you."

"No, you're not. Yes, I care about Stefan, but like a brother. You have me! All of me. You always have!"

"Then why do I feel so guilty? I can't do this anymore, Em."

Emma's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. He was going to leave her.

"No, Damon. Don't do this to me. Please don't go," Emma cried as Damon began to leave. Hearing her tears, Damon rushed back to her and kissed her with all the passion he had left in him. And as quickly as it had happened, he disappeared. Tears trailing down her face Emma sank to the ground, sobbing into the night.


	48. I Miss The Misery

"Hey, it's me. Um, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, which is why you aren't answering, but I just need to hear your voice, know you're okay. Please call me back, Damon. I miss you. I love you. Always. Just please…call me back." Emma ended her message on Damon's voicemail once she reached Mystic Falls High. Caroline had called her. She needed her to drop some supplies for senior prank night and with nothing to do, Emma had been glad to get out of the empty house. When she opened the high school's double doors, she dropped the box she was carrying when she came face to face with Klaus.

"There's my girl," he smirked.

"Klaus," she muttered, shaken to her very core.

"You're supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?"

Meanwhile, Damon was driving down an interstate with Katherine in the passenger seat. While drowning his sorrows at the Grill, Katherine had come looking for him. She needed a partner in crime and he needed a break from Mystic Falls.

"Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker," Katherine suggested.

"Oh, stop being cute."

"Not possible."

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours. Where are we going?"

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back."

"Not to worry. Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break."

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Emma?"

"Let's just say Emma and I are having a bit of difference of opinion on how I should behave."

"Ooh. Let me guess... Emma wants you to be the hero, and you don't like playing pretend."

"Something like that."

"Her loss," Katherine muttered seductively. They kissed for a few seconds before Damon pushed her back into her seat. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore," Damon smirked as Katherine pouted.

Back in Mystic Falls, Rebekah, Klaus' younger sister and Stefan's ex-girlfriend in the twenties, was watching over Stefan who was currently unconscious. Suddenly, he woke up.

"Oh, he lives," Rebekah said.

"What happened?"

"You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper."

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?"

"You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to."

"No, you just failed to mention that the queen's still alive."

"Where is Klaus now?"

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off." Stefan rushed over to Rebekah, pushing her out of the truck.

"Where is she!"

"You really do love her, don't you?" Rebekah asked as she pushed Stefan against the truck and shoved a crowbar in his stomach. "Consider me jealous."

At the high school, Klaus was dragging Emma by the arm through the school to the gym.

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still undead."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!"

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer," said Klaus as they walked into the gym where a few students were. "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." He saw two students and moved closer to them. "You two. I remember you."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked the girl who Emma remembered was named Dana.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up, please, Dana," Klaus compelled. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?"

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody," Emma said.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do."

In the middle of nowhere, Damon pulled Katherine's car over to the side of the road and exited the vehicle. Katherine followed him.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked

"I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension. I'm tired of driving. It's your turn."

"Fine." But before Katherine could grab the keys, Damon threw them into the trees. "Hey!"

"We're not going anywhere until you spill your guts."

"Fine," said Katherine, taking Elena's old necklace out of her pocket. "Do you recognize this? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it."

"Why would Klaus want Elena's old necklace?"

"Does it matter? He wants it and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"But more importantly, when I stole the necklace, I found out something else... something better."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus? No turning back?"

"I'm not turning back."

"Good. 'Cause this isn't going to win you any points at home." Katherine opened the trunk. Jeremy, unconscious, was inside.

"Jeremy? Really?"

Back at the high school, Emma was still in Klaus' custody.

"Where's your new little minion?" Emma asked. "What did you do to Stefan? Damon wants his brother back."

"Stefan's on a time out," said Klaus as Bonnie and Matt entered the gym.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Emma yelled.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started. Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight. Now you, witch, are going to find out why I can't make anymore hybrids."

"I'm not helping you."

"I thought you might say that," Klaus said as Rebekah entered the room with Tyler.

"Get off of me!"

"Hush now," Rebekah chided.

"Rebekah. You must be desperate if you decided to wake her," Emma said to Klaus.

"Don't be rude, Emmalyne," Rebekah replied as she threw Tyler into Klaus' arms.

"Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this."

"I'm going to make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus bit his wrist and fed Tyler his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake, you better hurry." Klaus snapped Tyler's neck, shocking Emma, Matt, and Bonnie.

"He killed him," Matt muttered.

"He's not dead. Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Emma for safe-keeping." Bonnie then ran out of the gym with Matt. "Rebekah, take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"

Back in the middle of nowhere, Katherine was telling Damon about her plan to kill Klaus. Jeremy was lying on a picnic table unconscious.

"What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not dagger dead. Dead dead."

"I'd say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk."

"Do you remember Pearl?"

"Vividly."

"Centuries ago, she told Emma and I about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus. Then she wouldn't tell us any more."

"Well, why not?"

"Because it was her leverage. She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with us."

"Well, this is all great, but she's dead."

"Which is why I never brought it up. Because she only ever told one other person."

"Who?"

"Her daughter. Anna."

"Also dead."

"Which brings us right back around to..."

"To me. Back around to me," Jeremy said, waking up.

At the high school, Stefan entered the gym and Emma rose from the bleachers.

"Stefan," she muttered.

"Klaus, I've come to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty," Stefan said, ignoring Emma.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already."

"Emma means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do."

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Klaus silenced Emma with a slap so hard she fell to the floor. Stefan rushed over to Klaus, his fangs out.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want. You have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this," said Klaus as he began to compel his old friend. "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, Klaus!" Emma yelled.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was his allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it. You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

"Stefan!" Emma yelled, trying to get through to him.

"Now kill them. Ripper." Dark veins pulsing, Stefan rushed over to Dana and drank her blood, killing her. As he fed on Chad, Klaus whispered to Emma, "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot."

"You did this to him."

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table. Now, let's put a clock on it," said Klaus setting up the timer in the gym. "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again, Stefan. Only this time, I want you to feed on Emma. You know you want to."

On the side of the road, Jeremy was trying to concentrate on bringing Anna to him as Damon and Katherine leaned against the side of the car.

"This isn't going to work," Jeremy said as a cellphone vibrated. Katherine looked at it and saw a message from Bonnie.

"I think that your witchy girlfriend's worried that you've run away with your ghostly lover," Katherine smirked.

"Stop with the teeny bopper drama. Focus."

"I'm not helping them," said Anna, appearing in front of Jeremy.

"No, it's okay to help. They're looking for a way to stop Klaus."

"I don't care. Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither of them are."

"What's she saying?" Damon asked.

"Well, she doesn't want to help you."

"My advice? If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs," Katherine whispered to Damon.

"Jeremy, I just want you to know, it's nothing personal." He hit Jeremy's head against the table.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Anna, I know you can hear me. Tell us what you know. The sooner, the better for your little boyfriend here."

"They're looking for Mikael."

"Mikael!" Jeremy yelled.

"Mikael. Is that his name?" Katherine asked.

"Who's Mikael?"

"The vampire who hunts vampires. You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you."

"What's she saying?" Damon asked.

"He's a vampire and a hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him."

"It's time to go find the keys." Once he retrieved the keys, Damon noticed Jeremy was starting to fall asleep. "Don't fall asleep, Jer. You might have a concussion."

"Thanks for the concern, dick."

"Oh, stop pouting. You took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank you once Klaus is dead," Katherine smirked.

"Where's my phone?" Damon asked.

"Do you need to check in with Emma? Make sure it's okay you pummeled her charge?"

"You know you have it."

"What can I say? I needed you present here and now."

"Katherine, phone! Now!" Sighing, Katherine handed the device over. "Bonnie's been texting me."

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Klaus has Emma."

"No turning back, Damon."

"Shut up, Kat."

"Hey, look at the big picture. The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael." Damon looked at Jeremy and handed him the keys to Katherine's car.

"Stay with her so Anna can guide you. I'm going back."

"You're going to get yourself killed! The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid."

"I wouldn't have done it for you."

At the gym, only a few seconds were left on the clock. Stefan was pacing, trying to control himself.

"Emma, you're going to have run. There's no other way."

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up. You just have to want it bad enough."

"Why? Because I love you?"

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me!" Emma said as the buzzer made a noise.

"I can't hold it. Emma, run! Go!" At vampire speed, Emma rushed through the school. She opened a door and bumped into Klaus.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he smirked. Meanwhile, Stefan entered the cafeteria and saw a mop. He broke the wooden handle and drove it through his stomach. In that moment, Klaus entered with Emma. "Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?"

"No!" Stefan yelled.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

"No!"

"You're strong," Klaus said as he removed the stake from Stefan's body. "But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off."

"No!" Stefan yelled, pushing Klaus, but Klaus pushed back and compelled Stefan to turn his humanity off. The emotion drained from Stefan's face and Emma was shocked at what her old lover had done.

"Klaus, are you mad? What have you done?"

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus asked, walking behind Emma and moving her hair to the side. "Ripper, perhaps you'd like a drink from the queen's neck." Stefan's face changes and as he rushed over to drink Emma's blood, she screamed.

Later that night at Mystic Falls Hospital, Emma groggily woke up to find herself in a bed.

"Where am I?" she asked when a nurse entered the room.

"In the hospital, sweetie. You suffered through a terrible ordeal."

"I have to get out of here."

"Ah. Not an option. You've lost a lot of blood." Emma looked to see a bag of blood next to her.

"You're taking my blood."

"Of course. It's very important for your friend, Klaus." Emma began to move, but the nurse injected her with a sedative. "Don't fight it, sweetie. He told me you need plenty of rest." Emma then fell asleep, wishing Damon would come save her.

At the front of the hospital, Rebekah was sitting on the hood of a truck as Klaus explained why his hybrids were dying.

"So the queen isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution," Rebekah muttered.

"Original Petrova Blood."

"How did you know?"

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says," Klaus said. He concluded after Bonnie told him that Emma needed to be dead that the Original Witch was bluffing.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you."

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The witch that cast the Original spell had to die through mystical exhaustion in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..."

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species."

"Leaving me alone for all time."

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?"

"What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid, and get the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Emma." When Rebekah left, Damon arrived, livid. "Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party."

"Where is she!"

"Your wife? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." Damon walked toward the hospital, but Klaus sped in front of him. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."

"You'll have to kill me."

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." Klaus pushed Damon against a car prepared to kill him.

"Don't you want to know about your friend, Mikael?" Damon blurted out.

"What do you know about Mikael?"

"Just that he knows you're here."

"You're bluffing."

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." Klaus threw Damon to the ground and when he rose, Klaus had disappeared. Not caring, Damon rushed into the hospital. He looked through all the hallways until he found Emma asleep. He pulled all the pipes out of her arm and looked at the one that was stealing her blood when she woke up.

"Damon," she whispered.

"Hey."

"You're home."

"I'll always come home. Not even crazy hybrids could stop me. Try to rest," Damon said, slightly smiling as he carried her out of the room.

When Emma woke, she was in her bed. Damon had changed her into one of her slips. As she looked around the room, she noticed him looking out the bay window. He turned around when she propped herself up on the pillows.

"You're awake," he said.

"How long was I asleep?"

"An eternity," he whispered as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"An eternity?"

"About an hour," Damon corrected as he handed her a glass of blood. "You scared me. I brought you some blood." After one gulp, Emma took the blood away from her lips and grimaced a little. She wasn't expecting it to be mixed with alcohol. "I put some bourbon in it. I figured you could use it."

"He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get…to help him. Now he's just…gone. Where were you, Damon? Why did you leave me?" Emma asked, her voice cracking.

"Because I'm a stupid, stupid man," Damon replied, the guilt washing over him in ten foot waves. How could he have done this to her? He didn't think he could hate himself even more than he did now. "I shouldn't have left. I promise you. I will never leave you again."

Emma weakly smiled. She knew he'd return to her. He always did and that was the one thing she counted on. To Damon's surprise, Emma kissed him, her arms weaving around his neck into his hair and pulling him on top of her. His hands grazed over every inch of her body as he worshipped her with his lips. She groaned when he wrenched his lips away from hers.

"Stop. You're still weak. I don't want to hurt you and—" Emma silenced him with a quick kiss.

"Please, Damon. I need you to make me not feel dead inside. Please," she begged. Yielding to her request, Damon pulled her slip off as Emma played with the buttons of his shirt. As they kissed languidly, Damon's leg brushed her core, forcing a moan from Emma's lips. As his lips moved down to her neck, Emma undid his pants and removed his shirt.

"Damon," she moaned as she pushed his jeans off and placed his hand against her core. Emma's back arched as his talented fingers grazed across her folds and pinched at her clit. "Yes! God yes! More!" Damon kissed down her body until his tongue licked against her core and her orgasm cleaved her in two.

Not wasting any time, he penetrated her as she recovered and they moaned at the sensation of bring each other sheer pleasure. With every thrust, he kissed her and whispered the three words she only wanted to hear from his lips. It wasn't long before they both drew each other over the edge, screaming each other's name. Panting, Damon laid on his side as not to crush Emma. It was always intense between them, but this was different. It was…more. They both knew it.

"I love you. Not him. Only you. You do believe me, don't you?" Damon drew Emma on top of him and kissed both of her cheeks, her nose, her jaw, and finally her lips.

"I do. I'm just a…man. We aren't that bright," Damon replied as he kissed her hair and drew his hands across the sensitive skin of her arms. "You are the most remarkable, gorgeous, priceless, gentle, considerate, charming, perfect woman."

"That's a lot of adjectives."

"You're worth every one of them," he smiled. However, the sadness soon enveloped Emma again. He hated seeing her like this. Why did he have to leave? He had put her through hell. Having to face Klaus and Stefan on her own. "If you need to cry, you can. I won't think any less of you. It's perfectly normal."

"Crying is for the weak."

"You don't have to be strong all the time."

"It won't accomplish anything. I'm just tired. It's been a very long day."

"Sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Emma closed her eyes, resting against Damon's chest, but before she could fall asleep, she was startled by an all too familiar voice.

"Well, isn't this cozy." Emma's eyes shot open as she saw Stefan leaning against the doorframe. Quickly Damon pulled the sheet over their nude forms. "Oh, don't mind me."

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked coldly, holding Emma closer to him.

"Last I checked, I live here. Klaus left town, but I have orders to keep an eye on you. From now on, you're under my protection though I don't think you'll need it. So I'll be around. By all means, carry on." Stefan left their room, closing the door, and Emma and Damon looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked. Damon only shook his head and fell back onto the pillows, pulling Emma to his chest.

"It's tomorrow's problem. Just sleep, my love."


	49. Black Iron Lung

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was walking down the stairs after hearing loud music from the living room. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. Emma had endured a hellish night and just wanted to sleep. But what was Stefan doing? Being obnoxious and playing music at seven in the morning. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stepped over two dead girls on the floor. In the living room, Stefan was sitting on the couch while two compelled girls were playing the Ripper's version of Twister.

"Uh-oh. Alexandra, left hand, please."

"Hey! Keep it down," Damon warned. "Emma's trying to sleep. She's going to be in a pissy mood if she wakes up early."

"Oh and we have to bend over backwards to keep the Queen happy, don't we?" Stefan snapped after feeding. Damon only scowled at his younger brother. Ripper Stefan was never fun to deal with.

"The two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug."

"You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house too, brother. Ooh! Would you like a spin?"

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Emma?"

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be," said Stefan as a knock came to the door. Damon opened it and Rebekah entered with several shopping bags.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked.

"Who the hell are you?"

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here," Rebekah complained to Stefan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care."

"You're Klaus' sister?"

"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which one's my room?"

"You're not staying here," Stefan answered. Rebekah looked at Damon and he just crossed his arms.

"Rude. Both of you."

"Why the hell is there so much noise this early in the morning!" Emma boomed, walking down the stairs in only a red slip with black lace and a matching red robe.

"Told you. Bad mood," said Damon to Stefan.

When Emma's eyes focused on Rebekah, black veins appeared on her face. "Rebekah," she spat as the two female vampires sped to each other. But before the confrontation could become violent, Stefan held Rebekah back while Damon contained Emma.

"Come on, ladies. Don't you think it's a little early in the morning to start a cat fight," Damon said.

"You can't hold me back, Stefan. I'm been itching to have a fight with Emma for a while now."

"Klaus needs her. You can't." Rebekah's fangs retracted. Emma only smirked.

"I guess you've lost your backbone, Bex, but being locked in a coffin for almost a century can do that to a gal." Rebekah snarled at Emma before walking up the stairs to a spare bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Are you crazy!" Damon yelled.

"What?"

"Bedroom. Now," Damon ordered. Emma pouted, but did as he asked. As he followed his wife, Damon muttered underneath his breath, "Oh, today's going to be one of those days."

"I heard that," Emma said before going to the shower. While Emma cleaned up, Damon called Katherine who was trying to wake Mikael to no success.

"What?" she answered.

"What? What do you mean 'what?" I've called you like ten times."

"Hmm. Really?"

"Jeremy Gilbert told me that you found Mikael."

"Sort of. He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat. And I've tried everything...gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested."

"Well, try harder. We need him to kill Klaus so I can de-ripperfy Stefan before he destroys my house."

"Fine. I'll give it another shot," said Katherine as she saw a man standing in the cemetery. After hanging up, Emma walked out of the shower in only a towel and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, taking Damon's hand in hers. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Her and I. We have history…and not in the good way."

"I don't even want to know what that means. Barbie Klaus is obviously going to make herself at home so maybe it isn't such a good idea for you to stay here."

"You're joking, right?"

"Not really."

"Damon, this is my house too! I can take her! I'll go kick her out right now!" Emma said, heading for the door before Damon drew her back on the bed.

"Wait! I'm sure you could take Rebekah, but don't you think it'd be a good idea to keep her in this house so we can know what she's up to?"

"Yeah. But why do I have to leave? Do you not trust me around her?"

"Other way around, sweetheart. Just for my own peace of mind, stay at Ric's for a while? He's permanently occupying the Gilberts' couch so I don't think he would mind. I just want to keep you safe and with Elena dead this house isn't safe. If you stay at Ric's, I know you're safe. Please? Pretty please?" Damon pleaded.

"You promise to come to me every night?"

"Yes."

"Okay. But just until Klaus is dead and everything's back to normal. Then you're stuck with me, mister."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Damon smirked before kissing her.

Later that day, Emma, in only a sports bra and yoga pants, was running on a track near Alaric's apartment after she had dropped off some clothes and explained the situation to her friend. He had, of course, had no problem with it since he was staying with Jeremy. As Emma's feet pounded against the earth, she felt her temper and blood lust lessen. Running had always been a good distraction for Emma. As she reached her fifth lap, Stefan joined her.

"Look at you being all fit. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun."

"Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone," Emma said, turning to run the other way, but he followed her.

"You think I'm annoying now?" At that moment, a guy accidently ran into Emma.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Suddenly, Stefan pushed the guy.

"Watch it, dick!"

"Who are you!" Emma yelled to Stefan.

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a vampire blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything." Emma just shook her head and left. "What!"

Around five o'clock, Damon arrived at Alaric's apartment to see Emma lifting weights.

"You're lifting weights? I don't think vampires need to exercise, dear," he said.

"It was either this or someone was getting their head ripped off. Which would you prefer?" Emma asked as she placed the weights back on the stand. "Do you know what's been happening today? Stefan called me a vampire blood bag. He's a completely different person."

"So what's your plan, O warrior princess?"

"I want to lock Stefan up. At least until Mikael comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks."

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood. A lot of it."

"We've gotten him off it before," Emma said, pulling her hair out of its hairband.

"This is different. It's not a stint in rehab, Emma. His humanity's gone. Lights out. No one's home."

"Then do it for me. Every single time I'm around him, I feel like I'm going to fall apart after what he did to me and I refuse to give him that satisfaction. If I can keep him confined in a small space, there's a method I can try to break through the bloodlust and compulsion. I don't know if it'll work, but it's better than killing him."

"It's not his fault, you know."

"I know. It's no one's fault, but Klaus." Emma turned around to head for the kitchen, but Damon pulled her back into his chest. His hand slid across her heated skin.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do, Emma. No one's going to hurt you. Especially not my brother," Damon whispered when Emma turned around to look into his intense blue eyes. Their eyes locking, the slowly burning fire inside Emma launched into an inferno. Their lips smashing together, Damon sped her against a wall.

"I missed you," Emma managed to growl out.

"I missed you too," Damon breathed as he picked her up and sat her down on the dining room table. Moans tumbled from Emma's lips as Damon continued his assault against Emma's flesh. After removing her bra, pants, and panties, Emma helped Damon remove his shirt and pants. "Bedroom?"

"Not enough time," Emma moaned as Damon pressed himself against her. "I can't wait."

Pulling her legs higher around his waist, Damon slipped inside her and the moan she let out was nothing but perfect. Emma pulled Damon to her for a kiss that was as hot as it was intoxicating. They were drunk off each other. Pinning her wrists to the wood, Damon's kisses grew as passionate as his intense thrusts.

"Oh, Damon! Yes! Oh, harder! Yes, right there! Oh, I'm so close!" Emma screamed as her walls clamped around his manhood. As his movements grew faster, Emma met every penetration, her nails digging into the skin of his back. As they both reached mutual pleasure, they cried each other's name and whispered of their love for one another.

That night, Alaric, Damon, Emma, and Caroline were in Alaric's classroom, ironing out the final few details of their plan.

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire," said Emma. "While he's distracted, I'll snap his neck and..."

"I'll bring my car around to pick him up," Alaric finished.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her. Caroline, are you covered?"

"Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blond ponytail tends to follow," Damon snapped.

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away," Emma smiled.

"How? She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers."

"So then preoccupy her with your charm."

"Might have better luck finding the dagger," Alaric said.

"Are you ever not going to be mad at me, Ric?"

"Doubtful."

"If Stefan thinks you and I are on the outs and you're trying to make me jealous, it'll be easier for me to distract him, Damon," Emma reasoned as Tyler entered the room.

"Sorry, I'm late. What's going on?"

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while," Emma explained.

"You can't do that to Stefan."

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Trust me, Tyler. It's in his best interest," Emma added.

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus'."

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion?" Caroline asked. Immediately, Emma and Damon looked at each other.

"Oh no," Emma muttered.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything."

"Oh, boy," Damon murmured.

"Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please," said Caroline as Emma eyed a vervain dart on Alaric's desk.

"I'm just going to go." Suddenly, Emma rushed over to Tyler, stabbing him with a vervain dart. He immediately collapsed.

"What are you doing!" Caroline yelled.

"He's been sired," Damon sighed.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him," Emma elaborated.

"Loyal how?"

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids," Damon answered.

"So how do I fix him?"

"Get a new boyfriend."

At the bonfire, Rebekah was trying to pour herself a beer when Stefan joined her.

"You all right there?" he asked.

"I thought Tyler would be here."

"You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle."

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs."

"Excuse me," Emma said as she arrived and poured herself a beer.

"Emma, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I'm having fun, Stefan. You got a problem with that?" Emma asked after drinking a whole glass of beer.

"All right. Take it easy. We both know you can't hold your beer."

"Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" She then walked away.

As the evening progressed, Rebekah was sitting alone, trying to roast a marshmallow when Damon joined her.

"What? No friends your own age?" Rebekah asked.

"Like you can talk."

"Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through ten of these."

"No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside." He removed the outside of the treat. "But the inside…yum."

"Mmm. It's good," said Rebekah after eating it.

"Yup." From afar, Emma, scowling, was watching the two when Stefan joined her.

"What's that look?"

"What look?" she sighed.

"Well, I hear you and Damon had a big fight and he's got his flirt on with my ex. You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"It's all right. Be jealous. I'm sure Damon will be thrilled."

"I'm not jealous, Stefan!" Emma yelled drunkenly.

"All right. My mistake."

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Emma left, Stefan following her. As Damon watched Emma leave out of the corner of his eye, he handed Rebekah a marshmallow sandwich.

"Can't believe you've never had one of these before," Damon said.

"Well, I've been in a casket for ninety years."

"That's no excuse," Damon said as she ate.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean."

"Well, I could be mean if that's what you're into."

"You're distracting me. Why?"

"Just trying to be a good housemate."

"There's no fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that," Rebekah said as she stabbed him with a wooden stick and left.

"That bitch," Damon groaned as he removed the wood.

At the football field, Emma was lying on the bleachers and looking up into the sky when Stefan arrived. She was still pretending to be drunk.

"I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" Emma asked.

"You're drunk. You need to go home."

"Fine. Unh. Let me find my car," Emma said, getting up.

"You're joking, right?"

"Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party."

"All right, I'm driving you home. Come on," Stefan said as Emma spanned the banister. "What are you? Five? Get down."

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to…" She almost falls. "Oh. Ha. That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you."

"You're hilarious."

"Look, Stefan. No hands." She removed her hands and fell to the ground, but Stefan rushed to catch her just in time. "I knew you'd catch me."

Stefan looked at her as if caught in a trance when her hands found their way to both sides of his face and in under a second, Emma snapped his neck. Making sure no one had seen, Emma hauled Stefan onto her back and opened the trunk of an SUV in the parking lot. Alaric was in the driver's seat.

"Let's go," Emma said when she entered the passenger seat.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look that sober."

"Stefan was right about one thing. Give me bourbon over beer any day of the week. The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's get out of here."

Meanwhile at the Pickett Mausoleum, Katherine was lighting candles when Mikael woke up again.

"Why is it that you woke me?" Mikael asked.

"I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed."

"Would you mind helping me with these? I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath these chains."

"Does that you mean you do know how to kill him?

"I can kill Klaus. And I will." Katherine broke the chains encasing the old vampire. "Thank you."

"A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick. Just saying..."

"I don't feed on living things."

"Then what do you eat?" Frighteningly, Mikael grabbed Katherine by the neck and fed on her.

At Alaric's apartment, Emma laid in bed, waiting in the darkness for Damon to come visit her. She looked at the clock beside her and the time read 1 AM. She huffed. He had promised. Well, obviously he wasn't going to come. Turning on her side, Emma closed her eyes and resolved that tomorrow she was going to give Damon an ear full. But at the Boarding House, Damon had run into some trouble. He was removing the rug Stefan had ruined earlier this morning when he saw a blur and a vase break on the floor.

"Just keep it up, Rebekah. I may let Emma beat the crap out of you." As he picked up the broken shards of the vase, somebody hit him from behind hard and he fell onto the floor.

"This is going to be fun," said Mason as he looked at the unconscious Damon.


	50. Through The Ghost

At the Salvatore Mansion, Damon woke up tied to a chair with a poker through his chest.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Rebekah!" He looked down to see his daylight ring on the floor. "Low blow, Bex. Low blow."

"What the hell happened to you?" Rebekah asked, entering the room.

"Whatever twisted Original game this is leave me out of it."

"I didn't do this."

"Quit screwin' around!"

"I didn't. It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?" She removed the poker from his chest and he screamed in pain. She removed one of the chains and left. Mason was watching the whole scene, but no one could see him.

"Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself!" Mason opened the curtains allowing the sunlight to enter the room and Damon's skin began to burn. He screamed in pain. Suddenly, Emma entered the room in a blur and shielded Damon from the sun.

"I take it this is why you didn't visit me last night?" Emma asked as she put Damon's ring back on and he healed.

"Sorry about that."

"Well, I was going to kick your ass, but maybe I rushed to judgment," Emma said as she removed the rest of the chains and helped Damon out of the chair.

"Let's go find, Bonnie. Stupid witch messed up the spell when she got rid of Vicki Donovan's ghost."

"What? Her ghost?"

"Long story. I'll tell it to you when we get to the car."

After detailing the story to Emma of how Jeremy was seeing ghosts and Matt accidently allowed Vicki to gain more of a foothold in their plane of existence, Damon found Caroline and Bonnie at her house, putting up lanterns for the Night of Illumination.

"Greetings, Blondie, Witchy. I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan," Damon said, stopping his car.

"What do you mean? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Damon just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost," Emma answered.

"What? Why would you think that?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people," Caroline said to Bonnie.

"They can't."

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead."

"Whatever you screwed up, fix it," Emma added before they took off. When Damon dropped Emma off by the old Forbes jail, Damon walked over to the Mystic Grill where we ran into Alaric.

"You know, I've had enough vampires today. Thanks," Alaric groaned.

"Oh come on. Have a drink with me. We've got trouble."

"No, you've got trouble. See, we're not a team. You tried to kill me. We're not friends. I don't like you anymore."

"Ah! But remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I think he's still a little pissed."

"Uh, Damon. Turn around," said Alaric, pointing to a man behind Damon.

"Mason," Damon muttered.

"God, I miss whisky," Mason said, taking Damon's glass and drinking it. He then crushed the glass against Damon's forehead.

"Told ya," Damon said to Alaric. "Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line."

"Actually, I want an apology."

"Good luck with that," Alaric laughed.

"Don't you have a family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid minion."

"That's why I'm here. To help Tyler."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always."

"Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that...what do you know?"

"I know you need to apologize."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Alaric yelled.

"You're right. I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do."

"That's good enough," Mason laughed. "Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel. And come alone."

"What, you're going to bury me alive?"

"Don't tempt me."

Meanwhile, at the city jail, Emma kicked Stefan.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," said Emma as Stefan woke. "How you feelin'?"

"What is this? Let me out of here!" Stefan yelled, looking at the chair and chains.

"Sh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head. First step, drying you out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation."

"This isn't going to work, Emma. You can't do this."

"I can and I will," said Emma, looking straight into Stefan's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as he began to see his arms and hands changing.

"I'm saving your life."

"I'm starving. Let me out! Please let me out!"

"You're hallucinating. That's three months without any blood."

"Let me out!"

"Nine months. Two years. Now five."

Meanwhile at the old Lockwood cellar, Mason was lighting a lantern when Damon arrived with a shovel.

"I'm surprised you showed," Mason said.

"My only other Klaus lead isn't panning out so I'd say I'm highly motivated."

"Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?"

"How do you know so much?"

"There's not much to do on the Other Side but sit around and watch other people screw things up."

"What are we looking for?"

"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an Original vampire. Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried," said Mason as he tried to break through a brick wall with the shovel.

"Oh, come on, give me the thing. Move." Using his vampire strength, Damon broke through the wall and they both looked through the hole.

"Go for it."

"You first."

"What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?"

"The thought crossed my mind." Shaking his head, Mason entered first with Damon following him. After a few minutes of walking through the catacombs, Damon spoke again, "I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Your motives are deceptively pure."

"You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your brother. You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda."

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over? All right. Which way?"

"I don't know. Flip a coin."

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?"

"I'm a ghost. I'm not God. Go left." Damon turned right instead. "Or not. You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?" As Damon continued walking, stakes shot through his body. He yelled in pain. He tried to remove them, but his hands burned. They were coated with vervain.

"Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?" But Mason had disappeared. He returned a few minutes later with a shovel. "Oh, I'm having a bad day."

"Sorry. Thought you might need this," said Mason as he broke through the stakes with a shovel and removed them. "You're welcome."

"What's your game, man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real."

"You know what the Other Side is like? We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption." As they continued to walk through the caverns, Mason arrived at a large cave, but Damon couldn't pass through the opening.

"God! This is not happening."

"What now?"

"I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in. Wait!"

"I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find."

"Yeah, but..."

"Looks like you're gonna have to trust me." Mason walked into the cave and looked at one of the walls, amazed.

"So? What'd you find?

"It's in—" Suddenly, Mason disappeared.

"No, no, no. Where'd you go? Mason!"

Later in the day, Damon was sitting down in the old Lockwood cellar when Alaric arrived.

"You're here," Damon said. "It's about time."

"Didn't have anyone else to call?

"No, actually, I don't, Ric. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and you're pretty much the only one I trust."

"Well, you have a crappy way of showing it."

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?"

"I shouldn't have to get over it. I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Well! Sometimes...I do things I don't have to do."

"You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?

"Yeah. Well...I didn't mean it with him." Alaric smiled and walked into the cave. "So was Mason screwing with me or is there something in there?"

"I found something," said Alaric, stunned.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea," Alaric answered, looking at the drawings on the wall.

Meanwhile, Emma was leaning against the wall of the city jail. Her attempts at breaking through Stefan's bloodlust hadn't been that successful.

"So what are you going to do, Emma? You just going to stand there? Waiting for me to dry out?" Stefan asked weakly.

"No, I'm going to go home, take care of my husband. Be a friend to Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy and do everything else that I have to do."

"That's good for you. You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up."

"I haven't given up, Stefan. I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back. You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, Stefan. Because if you don't, you're going to lose everything." Emma then left, making sure she locked the door.

When she arrived at Alaric's apartment, she peeled off her clothes and clambered into the bed. She was exhausted. The amount of mind control she had used had worn her out. As she started to drift off, she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Damon?" she asked.

"Hey," he whispered. "I told you I'd come." She turned in his arms and kissed him languidly.

"Hi."

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Sleep."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise. I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Sleep." And with that, Emma cuddled into Damon's arms and drifted off.


	51. I'm Rockin

At Alaric's apartment, Damon was pouring Emma a cup of coffee while Alaric went over the pictures he took from the Lockwood cave with Emma.

"As far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. That right there is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf."

"A werewolf," Emma surmised.

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood Diaries. Pictionary style," said Damon, handing her a mug.

"They must have drawn these after I left."

"Left?" Alaric asked.

"I was so angry with Elijah when he turned me that I left Mystic Falls. This cave was where we would hide from werewolves when they turned. These names here. It's Viking. They read Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Esther, and Mikael. The Original family."

"So if Mikael is Klaus' father, why would he be hunting him?"

"Do I really have to tell you this story again, Damon? Mikael wants Klaus dead because he's a bastard son."

"Mason Lockwood said this cave would lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus."

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?"

"Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found and lost."

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is," Alaric suggested.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean. I have an idea," said Emma.

At Mystic Falls High, Emma appeared behind Rebekah who was training with the cheerleaders.

"You! Goody."

"I was hoping we could talk," Emma smiled.

"About what? I'm not after your man if that's what you're worried about."

"Actually, I'd rather talk about Mikael. I know he's hunting Klaus because he's part werewolf, but I think there's more to it, Bex."

"I should get back to the girls."

"Well then maybe I'll ask Mikael when I wake him."

"You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does."

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?"

"If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed!"

"So then tell me!"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Why don't you want me to wake him?"

"I need to get back to the girls."

Thirty minutes later, Emma was walking up the staircase to Alaric's apartment, talking to Damon on her cellphone.

"She is going to tell me. She is scared of him, Damon. I saw her face. I just have to engage in a little mean girl power struggle first."

"Just make sure she doesn't power struggle you into a wheelchair."

"I've got this, Damon. If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. So, how does he look?" Emma asked as she entered the apartment.

"Hmm. Pasty and pouty."

"He'll have to get over it. Call me later," said Emma before turning to Alaric, "Rebekah will come 'round."

"You're sure about that? I mean a thousand year old vampire, I'm sure, is well versed in the art of patience."

"She's a thousand year old vampire who's joined the cheerleading squad. There's a whole different set of rules at play here, Ric."

At the Forbes jail cell, Damon opened the door to see a very pale Stefan.

"You know, if you're gonna keep me locked in here for the next decade I think we can skip the routine visits," Stefan rasped.

"You know I'm not a big champion in this whole recovery plan, but Emma thinks this place is gonna weaken you out, break you down, and make you feel again."

"We should all listen to Emma, right? I mean her plans always work out so well, don't they? Why are you here?"

"What are you talking about? It's family day out at vampire rehab. So I'm paying a visit to my baby brother."

"Go away."

"Nah. Thought we could hang out, do a little brother bonding. How've you been, Stef'?"

"You know, Klaus may wanna keep Emma alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire, brother: Klaus compelled you to protect Emma and if you thought for a second that she was in any danger, you'd be working a lot harder."

"Got me!"

"Yup."

"You got me. You're good. Congratulations. You can go now."

"You really have given up."

"Actually, this is my happy face." Knowing he'd regret it later, Damon freed Stefan from his bindings. "What are you doing?"

"Screw this plan. I think we could both use a drink."

Meanwhile, Emma was having a chat with Rebekah about the death of her mother, Esther, when Damon called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Damon? Where are you?"

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure, I'm overdressed," said Damon as he entered a country bar with Stefan. "Still standing?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I can't talk right now," said Emma as she overheard Stefan in the background. "Is that Stefan?"

"Yeah. I kinda went off book. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"Damon! How could you let him out!"

"I got this, Emma," Damon said, hanging up. "What are we drinking?"

"For me something a little bit warmer, blonder," said Stefan, signaling for a waitress.

"Hi!" the bartender said.

"Hello…Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey and my brother here would love a shot of you," said Damon, compelling the girl.

"What's the catch, Damon?"

"No catch, brother. Drink up. It's on me." Stefan grabbed Callie's wrist and he bit her. "Hi, Callie." After his drink, the two brothers sat a table and started flipping coins into a glass, Callie sitting on Damon's lap.

"Drink up, brother!" said Stefan, flipping a coin into the glass.

"Can you get us another bottle of this?" Damon asked, holding up the empty whisky bottle to Callie.

"Yes, sir," she said, leaving.

"You been on this 'bunny diet' for a better part of fifty years. So, how is it that 'Saint Stefan' of all people is good at a drinking game?" Damon asked.

"Well, the bunny diet gave me a lot of time to practice. Wallow in despair, drown in guilt, regret my existence. It's precision born out of tragic boredom. Drink up, brother!" said Stefan as he flipped three more coins into the glass.

"All that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you are and now you finally agree with me?"

"Damon, you are worse than Emma. Getting me drunk, brotherly bonding. What do you think? I'll break down and you can pull me back from the edge?"

"I happen to like the edge, Stefan. Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. You're all or nothing, man. Can't just be. Although who am I to judge," said Damon as he flipped a coin into the glass. "Drink up, brother."

"So tell me. What's the point of the jailbreak, hm?"

"I thought you could use a hug, Stefan."

"Come on, Damon. You know Emma is gonna hate you for letting me out. And we both know that you care about what she thinks."

"Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you."

"As long as Klaus is alive I do what he says."

"That's my point, Stefan! You've given up! Now you could sit around and be his little bitch. Or you could get mad enough and do something about it!"

"Damon, he can't be killed."

"Maybe I can help with that. The Salvatore boys, I presume?" said Mikael.

"Mikael."

"Hello, Stefan, I believe. Is Klaus out of the country?"

"Can't tell you."

"Has he spoken to you since he left?"

"I can't tell you."

"All right. Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?"

"I'm compelled to do what he says and he says to keep my damn mouth shut!"

"I really hope this game of twenty questions isn't your secret weapon," Damon muttered.

"You see, Damon, I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus."

"Well, Klaus has been running for about thousand years, so…" Suddenly, Mikael jammed his fist into Damon's chest.

"Careful, Stefan. One move and his heart's gone. Now, where is Klaus? Come on! What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course."

"His emotions have been shut off. He can't care," Damon groaned.

"Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die? No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan! I guess you're right! He's a dead end! And so are you, Damon."

"Wait! I can bring him back! I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls."

"And there is our loophole," said Mikael, removing his hand from Damon's chest. "Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours."

Meanwhile, Alaric and Emma were mulling over the cave drawings in Alaric's apartment.

"I filled in what I could. Vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, et cetera."

"That's the white oak tree that was used to create the vampires," said Emma, pointing to one photo, "Which means that was when they burned down the tree after Mikael and I carved two stakes from it."

"Okay so tree equals weapon, sort of. We already knew that. What I'm not sure of is this: we've got the witch symbol and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signify death, of some kind."

"According to Rebekah, Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But...why is that one connected to the witch's death? Oh my god! Rebekah doesn't know the real story! None of us did."

At vampire speed, Emma rushed out of Alaric's apartment to the Boarding House with the photos. Rebekah was on the couch, drinking.

"I thought I told you to leave. Twice!" said Rebekah.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?"

"Nik was there. He told me."

"He lied to you. He lied to all of us."

"And how do you know that?"

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols," said Emma, showing her the photos. "The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned us all into vampires, and this. This is the symbol of a hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother."

"Her necklace."

"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the original witch! Not Mikael! Klaus!"

"No! No, he wouldn't!"

"She put the curse on him. Made it so that he was the only one of his kind. And then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned all that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you!"

"These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, made from stupid people who have no idea how my family was!" Rebekah yelled throwing the photos into the fire.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Why are you doing this to me?

"Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!"

"Shut up! Don't talk anymore!" Rebekah said, crying. Knowing she was going to get any further with Rebekah, Emma left, leaving Rebekah with only her grief.

Outside the bar Stefan and Damon had stopped by, the brothers were walking on the road, only a few street lamps lighting up the road.

"I give you ten points for flair."

"At least, we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from."

"Don't think you had to wait to the last second to have your breakthrough, though."

"I didn't have a breakthrough, Damon."

"Ooh my brother is about to die and I just had to safe his life for the bajillionth time. Careful Stefan, your humanity showing!"

"You know what? You're right, Damon. You're right. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave. See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself."

"Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say..."

"Why are you doing this, huh? What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to safe me?"

"Because I have to, Stefan! Because you are in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot."

"Aw. Better be careful, brother! Your humanity is showing." Losing his temper, Damon punched Stefan in the face and kicked him in the stomach. He then left.

At Alaric's apartment, Emma walked out of the bathroom, ready for bed when she saw Damon lying underneath the covers.

"We got Mikael."

"What? How?"

"I guess Katherine came through. The plan is in motion. See, I told you I had it. Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream. I'm sure you've been planning your rant all day." Emma only shook her head in response.

"I'm not gonna yell at you."

"Why not? I went behind your back, freed Stefan, and you know what? It backfired. He's an even bigger dick than ever...but at least he's a dick on our side."

"I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just wanna go to bed. I think I got Rebekah on our side too," said Emma, sliding underneath the covers.

"Really? What did you learn?"

"I learned that Rebekah's just a girl and she loves blindly and recklessly. Even if it consumes her. She's a lot like me in that regard. When all is said and done, there is nothing more important than the bond of family. "

"Well, you should tell that to my brother."

Emma smiled slightly before saying, "I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon. I think you're gonna be the one that saves him and it won't be because of me. It'll be because he loves you." Emma settled against Damon's chest and he switched the light off. "Did something happen to you today?"

"I already told you, Em."

"Damon, your heartbeat is slower than normal. What happened?" There was a long pause before Damon spoke.

"Stefan saved my life again. Mikael had his hand in my chest and Stefan worked around Klaus' compulsion so he wouldn't kill me."

"I see. I wish you'd tell me these things. I wish I didn't always have to ask."

"I don't want you to worry about me."

"It doesn't matter. I do anyway."

"Emma."

"I'll always worry about you. That's the price I pay for loving you."

"I love you too. Let's go to sleep. You can tell me the rest tomorrow."


	52. We Don't Eat

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan was calling Klaus who was currently in Portland, creating hybrids.

"Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves."

"Your father is dead."

"What did you say to me?"

"Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"

"Well, first I want you to explain to me exactly what happened." Stefan recalled what had happened an hour earlier. The story was that Mikael tried to grab Emma and use her as bait, but Damon and Stefan vervained him. Emma then came along and daggered him. However, Damon and Emma had to make sure Stefan didn't get tongue-tied so Mikael produced a special Original dagger that was spelled so that any creature could use it to incapacitate an Original. Emma daggered Mikael as Stefan watched. "I wanna see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."

"Well, he is here. Come by whenever."

"If you are lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So is what you are saying the truth?"

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."

"I wanna talk to Rebekah."

"That's not a problem. She's right here," said Stefan, handing the phone to Rebekah.

"Hello, Nik."

"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with a dagger?"

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here."

"I'll be home soon."

"Good. I'll see you then, brother," said Rebekah, hanging up the phone. "He bought it. He's coming home."

"Now was that easy or what?" Damon asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Emma replied as she pulled the dagger out of Mikael's chest.

The next day, Emma and Damon were in their bedroom at the Boarding House, preparing weapons for tonight.

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us," said Emma, bringing a few empty wolfsbane grenade bottles to the sink.

"Oh really? Cause Original vampires are usually so reliable."

"Bonnie was right. Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now but he is her brother."

"Her lying, mama-killing, dagger-happy brother. Wolfsbane's ready."

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people that can make it go wrong."

"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret," Damon replied as Stefan entered the room.

"Please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades?" Stefan asked snarkily.

"Never you mind, brother. The less you know the better."

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical."

"You're the one that we should be worried about," Emma interjected. "If Klaus asks you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart."

"You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. If I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait."

In Stefan's room, a few hours before the dance, Rebekah was getting ready when Emma entered the room.

"Getting a head start, huh?" Emma asked.

"Embarrassing truth? This is my first high school dance."

"Ever?"

"I never really had time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Anyway, I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?"

"No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flair."

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know, I just want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

"I know it's really hard. So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town."

"Just be careful. I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. You've seen how volatile Mikael is, Emmalyne. He's not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can. You know that better than anyone. How do I look?"

"Amazing. But you're missing one thing," said Emma as she removed Elena's old necklace from her pocket.

"My mother's necklace."

"It's not Elena's anymore and it was just lying in my old jewelry box. I thought I should give it back. You should wear it tonight. May I?" Rebekah nodded and Emma placed the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you." Suddenly, Emma drove Mikael's dagger through Rebekah's back into her heart.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave anything to chance either," she whispered as Rebekah's complexion grew ashen and she fell to the floor dead. A few minutes later, Damon entered the room and covered Rebekah's body with a blanket as Emma sat on the bed.

"In the back. Harsh!" he said.

"It had to be done. Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side."

"Hey, I'm not judging you. It's very 'Katherine' of you."

"Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon."

"It was a compliment. Sort of."

"Stefan's right. Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up and it's probably gonna be me."

"Emma, you just daggered somebody. You will be fine."

"Yeah, but I feel bad about it. I care too much, that's the problem, Damon. I'm the weak link."

"If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead."

"Do you trust him? Mikael?"

"No."

"What about Stefan?"

"No. Not as long as he is under Klaus's control."

"Then we need a better plan."

"I know what to do. You're just not gonna like it."

"Why not?"

"Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you trust me?" Damon asked, grabbing Emma's hand.

"With my life."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he smiled as Emma's forehead leaned against his.

"I love you…so much," she whispered.

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like this is goodbye."

"Damon."

"I will never lose you, okay? This is not goodbye. This is the beginning of our future. Do you understand me?" Emma nodded. "Good. Now kiss me and wish your dark knight good luck." Emma smiled and her lips pressed heatedly against his.

As night descended over Mystic Falls and the plan to kill Klaus was put into motion, Damon poured himself a glass of blood in the living room when Mikael entered.

"Did my daughter go to the dance?"

"Yep. You missed the photo op. Did you get the stake?"

"I did."

"I'm not gonna take your word for it. No offense to your honor and all..."

"None taken," said Mikael as he pulled a stake from his jacket pocket.

"Fancy. May I?"

"It's the only weapon on this earth that can kill an Original. So I think I'll hold on to it. No offense."

"I'd offer you a drink, but Katherine tells me you're more of a 'vampire on the rocks' kind of guy."

"Well, technically you could still offer."

"Why feed on vampires? Don't tell me it's for the smooth aftertaste."

"I had a hand in creating vampires, but the bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries I've learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent," said Mikael as Stefan walked in.

"Change of plans. Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwood's and he wants your body delivered to his doorstep."

"I'm afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment," Mikael replied.

"Well, he's certainly not gonna come here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that?"

"Didn't depend on that," Damon answered.

"But you do have a plan, right?"

"Oh, yeah. We have a plan. Just doesn't involve you." Suddenly Mikael leaped forward, grabbed Stefan, and fed on him. It didn't take long for Stefan to fall into unconsciousness. "You couldn't just break his neck?"

"Well, the thought certainly occurred to me."

Meanwhile at the Lockwood party, Klaus walked up to Emma who was standing on the balcony of the back porch.

"Where's your husband?" Klaus asked.

"Getting me a drink."

"Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise."

"He came at me. I didn't have a choice."

"Still I'm impressed. You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous. I just don't like you."

"Let's get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for a thousand years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed. You'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me! Even in death my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me you're killing him too."

Outside the house, Damon walked up to the front door where one of Klaus' hybrids was standing.

"Invite only, vampire."

"Here's my RSVP," said Damon as he removed the hybrid's heart. "Hybrid." As Tyler walked down the stairs, he ran into Damon who grabbed him and threw him into his father's old office. "As the host, you should know these hybrids don't make the best first impression."

"Whatever move you're making, Klaus is gonna be ready for you. He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to."

"Tell someone who cares," Damon replied as he attacked Tyler. However, before Tyler could bite Damon, Bonnie came in, inducing migraines. "What the hell is wrong with you! You weren't supposed to witchy migraine me!"

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler!"

"He tried to bite me!" said Damon as he picked up the Ancient white oak stake from the floor and placed it in his jacket.

"What is that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh my god is that the…"

"Shh. They're everywhere," Damon mouthed.

"Why do you have it?"

"Because I'm the only one who can get inside the house."

By the front door, Klaus had come face-to-face with his father who was outside.

"Hello, Niklaus," Mikael greeted.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot. You can't."

"Or you can come outside if you want."

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb."

"They can't kill me."

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce."

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me," said Mikael as a female hybrid pushed Emma toward Mikael. "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies. Emma has cheated death many times. But if she dies one more time on you, her blood is of no use to you."

"Go ahead. Kill her."

"No, Klaus. He`ll do it," Emma warned.

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations."

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one."

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her."

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

"Your impulse, Niklaus," Mikael laughed. "It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael stabbed Emma with a stake and she feel to the ground, seemingly dead. Suddenly, Damon came up behind Klaus and stabbed him in the stomach with the white oak tree stake as Emma rose from the floor.

"Katerina," Mikael whispered, remembering the scent of Katherine's blood.

"Ba boom," she said as she threw two wolfsbane grenades at the hybrids. As Damon was about to stake Klaus, Stefan pushed him off the Original vampire and held him down.

"What are you doing!" Damon yelled. Klaus removed the stake from his body and drove it through Mikael's heart, killing his father. "What the hell did you do?"

"He's earned his freedom. Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free," said Klaus as he uncompelled Stefan. As Stefan turned around to look for Damon, he realized his brother had fled as had Katherine.

About an hour later at the Boarding House, Emma questioned Damon as to what had happened.

"How did this happen?"

"I thought of everything, Emma!" Damon said, pouring himself a drink. "Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. I brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong, I was prepared!"

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead more than anything! That's what we were counting on."

"We blew it."

"Where's Katherine?"

"She went to the hills like usual the minute things got bad. And who blames her! Klaus would've crushed her. I had him, Emma. I had Klaus. This could have all been over!" Damon yelled as he threw his tumbler of bourbon into the fire.

"Hey. Damon…Hey! Listen to me! We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me."

"We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?"

"Then we'll have to let him go. I don't blame you, Damon. You couldn't have possibly known Stefan would screw this up." The pain that his own brother would betray him was evident in Damon's eyes. It drove Emma to the point of madness.

"I failed you," he whispered, placing his hand against Emma's cheek.

"No, you didn't. You did your best to save me and that's all I can ask for and that's all I want. I've lived a long time, much longer than you, and sometimes things happen for a reason. There will be other opportunities, but right now can we live in the moment? No planning, no scheming, no thinking about the future. Can we just live?" Quickly, Damon pulled Emma into his arms and his lips smashed against hers, his hands weaving through her long hair.

"I love you so fucking much it tears me up inside," Damon whispered under his breath.

"The feeling's mutual."

They kissed again and as they reveled in the taste of one another, Emma moaned, snapping Damon's control. In a few seconds, Emma's shirt hit the floor and Damon's lips trailed down her face to her neck and collarbone, his playground. Emma became increasingly aware of her level of arousal and desperately desired release as she tore his shirt from his chest. However, as quickly as things grew intense, they stopped. Emma knew immediately what was wrong.

"Lose yourself in me, Damon."

"You have no idea how dangerous that is."

"Try me." Damon smiled and pounced, pushing them both onto the floor. As the fire next to them blazed, clothes were torn and removed as both vampires gave in fully to their lust for each other. Damon nipped, sucked, and licked at every inch of skin he could find, causing Emma to release a series of delightful moans and whimpers.

Emma's arousal was glaringly apparent as Damon kissed the inside of her thighs. Wanting to hear more of her sweet mewls of pleasure, Damon slid a finger into her and she gasped deeply. It didn't take much teasing for her orgasm to wash over her as moans and a series of curses in a language he didn't recognize left her lips. As he claimed her mouth once more, Damon entered Emma swiftly and with a few sharp thrusts, they both tumbled over the cliff of ecstasy.


	53. Bottoms Up

At Alaric's apartment, Emma was punching a bag hanging from the ceiling when Alaric walked in.

"You're going to put a hole in that thing. Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Nothing to talk about. I'm just channeling my frustration at not being able to kill a hybrid bastard who wants my blood. Have you, um, talked to Damon today?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason. I'm going to go for a run. See ya later."

Suspicious, Alaric left his apartment, meeting Damon at the boarding house. Surprisingly, he was working out as well, doing sit-ups on a board leaning across the coffee table. When Alaric entered the room, Damon cocked a gun.

"Whoa, Damon. Easy. It's just me," Alaric said.

"That'll kill you, you know."

"Yeah. No kiddin'."

"No, the bucket of trans fat you've got there," said Damon, pointing to the bucket of fried chicken his friend was holding.

"Did Emma call you? 'Cause if you're taking her side on this whole cholesterol thing it's gonna put a serious strain on our friendship."

"No, you can binge in peace, Ric. What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you. Emma's acting a little weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"I don't know. Why hasn't she moved back in with you?"

"It's not safe for here, Alaric. Not until Klaus is dead which at this point isn't going to happen anytime soon. Come on. Let's get a drink."

Later, at the Mystic Grill, Emma was sitting with Bonnie at a table after her jog through town. She was pretty freaked out, thinking Klaus had his hybrids following her.

"I feel like I'm going crazy. I'm totally paranoid all the time."

"You have a right to be," Bonnie said. "Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him."

"Why hasn't he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity."

"Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat."

"The same dream?"

"Yeah! Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It's weird."

"What if it's not just some dream? What if it's like...you know...witch dream?"

"It's just stress. I'll figure it out. And what about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?"

"He betrayed us Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone."

"How is Damon handling that?"

"Damon is...Damon," said Emma, referring to the bar where Damon was sitting with Alaric.

"I wonder where Jeremy is," said Alaric. "He's an hour late for his shift."

"Kids today. Where are their values?" Damon asked as he downed a shot.

"This is his mid-term paper. Copied it straight off the Internet. Didn't even try to hide it."

"Somebody's getting grounded."

"Did you say you're waiting for Jeremy, as in Jeremy Gilbert?" asked the female bartender."

"Yeah," Alaric answered.

"He was fired last week."

Once Damon told Emma the news, she was immediately on her phone, leaving a message for her charge, while Damon played darts.

"Jeremy, the minute that you get this, call me! Unbelievable!"

"You are feisty when you're mad," Damon smirked.

"It's not that I'm mad. I'm just…I'm worried."

"Why? Because he lost his job at the Grill? I think he'll survive, Emma."

"He's spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he's moody, he's not really talking to anyone."

"It's typical teenager."

"Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about."

"Not everyone. He still has you."

"Are you okay?"

"What makes you think I'm not okay?"

"Well, you're daydrunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look."

"Hmm. What is my most attractive look?" asked Damon as he pulled Emma into his arms.

"Sober."

"Noted. I'll see if I can make any improvements."

"Don't mind me," said a familiar English voice. Emma turned around to see Klaus.

"Klaus," Emma whispered as Damon moved in front of Emma.

"You're gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate," said Klaus as the jogger that was following Emma showed up behind him. "Get a round in would you, Tony?"

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour," said Damon.

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out."

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh, I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. If I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word."

"What more could you possibly want?"

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan."

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass."

"Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem," said Emma. Smirking, Klaus moved toward Emma, but Damon stepped in between them.

"Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart."

When Emma arrived at the Gilbert home, she saw Alaric and Jeremy in an argument. Evidently, he had invited Tyler into the house. As Emma prepared for her own tirade, Jeremy got a call and walked out of the house to take it. It was several minutes when Emma walked outside with Alaric to see Jeremy standing in the middle of the street.

"Jeremy? What is he doing?" Emma asked Alaric. Suddenly, a car came whipping around the corner and sped toward Jeremy. Alaric ran toward Jeremy, pushing him out of the way and being hit by the car instead. As Emma ran over to Alaric's body, the car pulled up next to him. It was Tony the Hybrid.

"There I go again. Bumping into people." Emma hissed, black veins appearing on her face, and the car drove off. Returning to her normal complexion, Emma checked Alaric's hand to make sure his ring was on.

"He's gonna be alright. Are you okay?" Emma asked Jeremy.

"I don't understand."

"Who was that on the phone earlier?"

"It was Klaus."

"You were compelled, Jeremy. We've gotta get him inside. Help me."

When Emma and Jeremy finally got Alaric somewhat comfortable on the sofa, Damon entered the house.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus' hybrid hit him. Now we just wait. I sent Jeremy to his room."

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members."

"Coffins?"

"Yup. So all we have to do is find four coffins and voila no one else on your Christmas list needs to die."

"He said he wants his family back," said Emma after a beat.

"No! No! I know what you're thinking and the answer is no!"

"If we give him Rebekah…"

"Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her and the first thing she does is kill you! Frying pan, fire. Not an option, Emmy!"

"Klaus' coffins. How many did you say there were?"

"Four. Why?" Emma immediately called Bonnie.

"Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like in your dream. I'm guessing it's not just stress."

"Emma, don't get involved. Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can."

"Klaus won't let me. Bonnie, he tried to kill Jeremy."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We need to find Stefan. Look, I know that you don't think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try."

"You don't need a locator spell. I know where Stefan is."

About a half-hour later, Damon and Emma arrived at the abandoned witch house.

"I thought Bonnie said this place lost all its mojo," Damon said.

"The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life when he got shot by the Sheriff. I guess now they have something they want her to know."

"Witches. So fickle, passive aggressive," Damon mumbled as they entered the house.

"Stefan?" Emma called out.

"Come on, Stef!" said Damon. As his skin began to burn, he rushed to a shadowy corner. "Really! Still!"

"What?"

"Witchy spirits aren't a big fan. And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring! Why aren't you burning?"

"I guess they like me. Wait outside."

"Emma!"

"I'm not leaving until I know if he's here," said Emma, walking further into the house as Damon left. "Stefan?"

"Go away. You shouldn't be here, Emma," said Stefan when Emma arrived in the basement. Damon listened to their conversation from outside.

"Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here."

"Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets."

"Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back."

"Oh, really? Is that what I need to do?"

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants."

"Emma, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything."

"Are you listening to me? He's gonna kill Jeremy!"

"Not really my problem." Suddenly, Emma slapped Stefan.

"Go to hell!" Emma said before leaving the house.

"That didn't go over well."

"Don't even start, Damon!"

"Let me talk to him!"

"You can't get in! The witches won't let you!"

"Here. Take my car keys. You go deal with Jeremy, I'll deal with my brother." At vampire speed, Damon rushed into the house, running in the shadowy spots until he reached the basement where Stefan was sitting in a chair.

"Wow! That was impressive. But the coffins aren't here, so...you can go away now."

"I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk," said Damon as he recovered from his burns.

"Okay. Let's talk."

"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?" Damon attacked Stefan and threw him out of the house. He kicked him in the stomach, grabbed a tree branch, and staked him the stomach. Stefan screamed in pain. "That is for screwing up my plan! You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family! Why! Doesn't make sense! Answer me!"

"Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him."

"But I had him, Stefan! Why did you screw it up?"

"I did it to save you," said Stefan as he threw Damon off of him.

"What! No. No way! You didn't do this for me."

"He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you."

"How many times do I have to get it through your head? Stop saving me!" said Damon as he staked him in the stomach again. After several minutes, Damon spoke again, "Do you know what I can't figure out? Why save me? Is it brotherly love, guilty conscience? Is the switch on? Is the switch off?"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Damon?"

"Deflection. That's not gonna work on me. I invented that."

"We're done. Can't you just go away?"

"Not until you tell me why you saved me. You owe me that."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Fine. Next question. Why did you steal the coffins?"

"Because Klaus' family is one weakness I can use against him."

"Use against him to do what? You're not gonna kill him. You know how I know? Because there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me."

"You're wrong, Damon. Klaus doesn't just get to live forever. There's another way. There has to be."

"Fair enough. But whatever you're doing I want in on it."

"I don't need your help."

"Really? Last time I checked you're hiding in a haunted house."

"I'm in this alone, Damon."

"If you go after Klaus you have to be cutthroat and devious. I'm so much better at that than you. Come on, brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason."

"You want in?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. But it's just me and you. Emma stays out of it."

"Deal!"

"Follow me."

"Wait. I'm not so...welcome in there."

"Don't you worry, Damon. We all want the same thing," Stefan said as they entered the witch house and walked into the basement. "Have a look."

"What? Klaus is allergic to dust?"

"Look harder." Suddenly, four coffins appeared. "The witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They're using their powers to hide the coffins."

"So even if he comes in the house…"

"He won't be able to find them," Stefan finished.

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Emma opened the door to see Klaus standing outside.

"Thank you for coming," Emma greeted as Klaus walked in.

"I trust you have news of Stefan."

"I couldn't find him. But I have something else." Emma walked Klaus down to the cellar and opened the door to Rebekah's cell. She was lying on the ground, daggered.

"My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment."

"You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal."

"The life of my sister in exchange for Jeremy? Yeah I'd say that's a bargain. Consider him spared."

"You should know I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes, she'll come after me."

"I can control Rebekah. Besides, I still need your help finding Stefan."

"I told you I don't know where he is."

"You're lying. Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who's gonna die next! Bonnie? Caroline? Damon?" Klaus smirked at the mention of Emma's husband's name. In a flash, Emma pushed Klaus hard into the wall.

"Touch him and I will gut you like a fish!"

"It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

"He doesn't care about me or anyone else for that matter anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem. And just so you know I'm not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. You can let yourself out," said Emma as she left the house.

When she arrived at the Gilbert House, she continued to clean up the mess from when Jeremy beheaded Tony the Hybrid.

"Did you get rid of him?" asked Emma from the kitchen, sensing Damon enter the house.

"Yeah. Tony the headless hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven's Quarry."

"What about Alaric?"

"Took care of him, too. He'll be fine. How are you?"

"I think I got most of the blood off the porch," said Emma, her voice cracking.

"Emma. Look at me. It's gonna be okay."

"I have to tell you something. I made a deal with Klaus. I gave him Rebekah."

"What? No. No, no, no, you did not do that. She's gonna come here and try and kill you!"

"No, she won't. Klaus won't let her because he needs me."

"And suddenly you trust him!"

"No, I don't trust him. But what other choice do I have? I don't trust Stefan. Do you think he's just gonna give up the coffins?"

"My brother is sort of running his own show right now."

"Yeah. And Jeremy just chopped off someone's head! It's not right. It's not fair. He's sixteen years old. He shouldn't have to live like this," said Emma, turning back to the sink. Knowing she was on the verge of a total meltdown, Damon hugged her from behind for a few moments before turning her around and pulling her into his chest.

"Everything's going to be all right. We will fix this."

"I can't keeping doing this."

"Hey, don't give up on me now. I've known a lot of people, Emma, and you are stronger than any of them combined. It's how you've survived this long. Don't give up now. Come on. No more tears. I hate to see you cry." Emma nodded and wiped away tears after which she gave Damon a chaste kiss.

"Thank you. You always know what to say. You know what we're going to have to do, right?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." After compelling Jeremy, Emma walked out onto the front porch, needing the calm of the wind to quell her raging emotions. Ever since she had taken over Jeremy's care alongside Alaric, she had grown remarkably attached to the boy. Maybe it was those maternal instincts that were buried deep down inside of her. There's a part of her that viewed Jeremy as the son she was never able to have.

"I feel like a horrible person," said Emma, sitting on the porch swing as Damon followed her.

"You just saved his life, Emma. Take it from me, estranged is bad, dead is worse."

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time you compelled him."

"He found out. And he got over it. Again, not dead, Emma! He's so lucky to have you."

"Thank you."

"No problem," said Damon, sitting on the swing and holding Emma in his arms. "There's something I should tell you. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over but he had a good reason."

"What?"

"He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even."

"What? Damon, if he did it to protect you then…why would he even do that? What does it even mean?"

"I don't know," Damon said before kissing the top of Emma's head.


	54. Somewhere Only We Know

As Bonnie attempted to open one of Klaus' coffins, Damon and Stefan were walking up to the old witch house.

"You didn't say anything to Emma about the coffins, right?" Stefan asked.

"No, I said I wouldn't."

"I know what you said."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Because protecting the location of Klaus' family is my number one priority right now. And the fewer people who know, the better." Suddenly, Damon stopped walking. "What?" As Bonnie walked slowly to the staircase of the witch house, she saw Damon. He motioned for her to be quiet. Outside, a hybrid walked out through the back door, running into Stefan. Before the hybrid could vamp out, however, Damon ripped his heart out.

"These hybrids. They're really bringing the neighborhood down," Damon joked as he threw the hybrid's heart on the ground, his hand drenched in blood. A few minutes later, Damon was in the basement, hitting the coffin with a shovel.

"You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?"

"Nope, just the dead one."

"Alright, Klaus has six siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping originals, four coffins. So who is in the lock box?"

"No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think it will help us kill Klaus. So the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right."

"You would think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one. Fine, don't help."

"You know none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus' hybrid friends find our hiding place, right? They need to go away."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea, Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack a bag and take a long vacation while we're at it. How about trying to keep the peace? Don't draw attention to the things we're trying to hide."

"No. I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean."

"And he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know...me!"

"No, he is bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else."

"You sure about that?"

"Well I don't know, Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff."

"Whoa. The only way to call someone's bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong." Stefan then left. "Crap."

That night, Damon, Emma, and Alaric arrived at Founder's Hall for a Council meeting.

"I thought Stefan saved your life," Alaric said.

"He did."

"And now he's willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?"

"It seems so."

"So is his humanity on or off?"

"I think there's another option in play. A dimmer switch, which is a huge problem."

"Why?"

"Because I can't predict how far he is willing to go until someone gets killed."

"So you suddenly care who lives or dies?"

"I have a small list."

"Talk about a humanity dimmer switch."

"Screw you."

"Can't a council meeting ever just be a council meeting?" Emma scoffed as Damon shook his head. After a half-hour of attending the dull as dishwater founder's party, Emma had already gone through three glasses of champagne.

"Damon, I'm bored. Can we go?" Emma complained.

"I'm gonna get a drink, write a check, and then we're out." He kissed Emma before leaving for the bar. As Damon gathered his drink, a conversation between the mayor and a certain hybrid piqued his attention.

"Well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in," said Damon, walking over to Carol and Klaus. "Nice vest."

"Thank you very much. Good to see you, Damon. Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor."

"What do you say, Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation."

"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?"

"Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved him from all that nasty full moon business. I've gone through it myself, only twice, but still, I'm very sympathetic."

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town."

"From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from."

"Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family."

"Not gonna happen."

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the mayor. You and the council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends."

"Please, Damon, just get your brother under control or the council will be forced to take action against him."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh come on, mate. Give peace a chance." Several minutes later, Damon saw Stefan attempting to kill another of Klaus' hybrids. Damon stopped him and pushed his brother against a wall.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"What are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founder's Party!" Damon heatedly whispered.

"What? My plan too extreme for you?"

"No. But I happen to like my head attached to my shoulders."

"I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town. He didn't listen so I'm saying it louder."

"You don't think there's ten more where that came from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make twenty more? Have you forgotten about Emma's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a vampire blood bag for the rest of her life?"

"Protecting Emma is your problem now. See, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore."

"Don't give me that no-humanity crap, you can't just flip your switch. Your switch is fried Stefan, just like your brain. You want to take on Klaus? You want to be the villain? You got to be smarter."

"To be the villain Damon, you have to be the better villain." Stefan clapped Damon's shoulder and left. He soon zeroed in on Emma at the bar.

"Hello, Emma."

"What do you want?" Emma muttered, barely unable to control her anger.

"I need you to come with me."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," she scoffed.

"I thought you might say that." Suddenly, Stefan injected Emma with a dart of vervain and she fell into unconsciousness. When she woke up, she found herself near Wickery Bridge. She was on the ground with Stefan hovering over her.

"What are you doing, Stefan?" Emma asked groggily as her phone rang. Stefan pulled it out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello, Damon. She's a little busy right now."

"Why the hell do you have Emma's phone?"

"I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something. What will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?"

"What?" Emma asked.

"Stefan, leave her out of this. If you touch one hair on her head." Stefan ended the call. "Damnit." Damon immediately sought out Klaus and pulled him into an empty room.

"What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square."

"Stefan just grabbed Emma."

"Well, he's getting desperate."

"He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says. Get rid of your hybrids."

"Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her."

"You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a council party. He's operating on crazy right now."

"Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and right now I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink."

Meanwhile, Emma was still lying on the road while Stefan paced.

"So what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move?"

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one."

"So what are you gonna do? Lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?"

"No. I'm going to kill you." Swiftly, Stefan pulled out a gun loaded with wooden bullets and shot Emma in the leg.

"Are you crazy!" Emma screamed in pain as Stefan called Klaus.

"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice," the elder vampire greeted.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus."

"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back."

"Okay, well then I'm gonna kill your blood source."

"I don't believe you, Stefan. You won't kill her." Stefan then shot Emma in her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I've just shot Emma in the leg and her shoulder. Wooden bullets made from an ancient oak tree. I managed to salvage the pieces from the stake you used to kill Mikael. I will kill her Klaus."

"You wouldn't."

"Really? Try me. Because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family, Klaus," said Stefan as he aimed the gun at Emma's heart.

"Please, don't," Emma pleaded.

"Fine. I'll send them away. You win." Stefan ended the call and threw his gun into the lake. He tried to help Emma up, but she pushed him away.

"Stay away from me. How could you!"

"He had to believe that I would do it. Your fear sold it."

"And what if he hadn't?"

"He did."

"Well, what if he hadn't!"

"He did, Emma! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him!"

"After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?"

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left."

"Is this what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?"

"I don't really care what you think about me, Emma. Not anymore." Stefan left the bridge and Emma began to pull out the bullets in her flesh, crying. It wasn't long before Damon came to her. His blood boiled when he saw Emma, bloody and crying.

"I'm going to kill him," Damon muttered as Emma shakily stood up and fell into his arms. "He'll pay for this. Thank God you're all right. I love you so much. I would've gotten here sooner, but I didn't know where Stefan had you and—" Emma silenced him with her lips.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Take me home." At vampire speed, Damon rushed Emma to Alaric's apartment. He helped her out of her clothes and into the bed. She was so tired she immediately fell asleep. It was midnight when Alaric walked into the apartment. Damon was sitting in the living room in the darkness, gripping a glass of blood. Alaric turned on a low light to check on his friend.

"You okay?" Alaric asked.

"What do you think?"

"Do I need to snap your neck or something to cool your temper?"

"Until Stefan meets his temporary funeral, I'm going to be pissed. I'm just considering how I'll do it. I really should make the little bastard suffer."

"He's your brother, Damon."

"Yeah and my brother just tried to kill my wife!" Damon gritted. "I admit we've done some pretty shitty things to each other, but he crossed a line. He's no longer a brother of mine if he's going to keep pulling crap like this." And with that, Damon left, slamming the door. He needed fresh blood and he needed it now.

The next morning, Liz and Damon were walking through the woods to a crime scene.

"A hiker called it in. My guys got here first."

"Another hybrid?" Damon asked.

"That's what I thought at first. Brian Walters, the medical examiner."

"What's with the stake? He's not a vampire."

"I know. This was a murder." After assuring Liz he would help her look into it, he went home and saw Emma in his bedroom, reading a book.

"Is that blood?" Emma asked, seeing a small bloodstain on the collar of her husband's shirt.

"You know me. I'm a bit of a messy eater." Emma's eyebrows shot up. She could always tell when Damon was lying. "Okay, Stefan and I got into it a little this morning."

"Damon."

"He needs to learn that he cannot touch what is mine. What are you doing here? Why are your bags here?"

"Damon, maybe all it took was having a gun to my heart to realize that I've been letting our relationship dissolve before my very eyes. And I won't stand for it any longer," Emma whispered as she rose from her chair and kissed Damon with all the fire she had left in her. And as they made love, the sun gleaming through the curtains, Emma killed the part of herself that loved Damon. In order for her plan to work, she had to.


	55. Silent Gun

In the basement of the abandoned witch house, Bonnie and Emma were standing in front of the coffins.

"I've been having these dreams for days now. It's like the witches are trying to send me a message."

"I just can't believe that you guys kept this from me this whole time."

"Stefan thought, if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you."

"The rest of the Original family," Emma mused.

"Yeah. Elijah and two others. This one...is the one we can't open. We don't know who is in it, or what's in it, only that I think my dream's telling me it'll help us kill Klaus," Bonnie explained as Stefan entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I needed her to know about the coffin."

"And I needed you to keep her out of it, Bonnie."

"So what are you gonna do, Stefan? Are you gonna kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone?"

"Don't tempt me, Emma."

"I think I know who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Emma to help me find her," Bonnie said.

"Find who? What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realized..." Bonnie pulled out a photo and showed it to Emma.

"Oh my God."

"Who is this?" Stefan asked after looking at the photo.

"Abby Bennett."

"She's my mother."

A few hours later, Bonnie and Emma were at the Salvatore Boarding House searching through a pile of papers, trying to find a clue that would lead them to Abby.

"Los Alamitos?"

"Too old."

"Honolulu?"

"I wish. How many of these are there?"

"A lot. I asked the Sheriff's Office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country."

"Thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with. It's surreal. Having to track down a woman who bailed on her own kid."

"You know you don't have to right? Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you."

"The coffin is spelled shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later," said Bonnie as Damon entered the house.

"Sooner. Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High. Blah, blah, blah," said Damon, handing Bonnie a folder. "A little compulsion helps speed up the research process."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Emma mused.

"I think you're out of practice."

"This is her," said Bonnie, looking at a picture in the folder.

"Yep," Damon agreed. "Road trip. I call shotgun."

"Yea-no," Emma responded.

"Want me to hang out in the back with you?"

"You're not coming, Damon."

"Why? I'm the one who found her."

"Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over fifteen years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience," Emma snapped.

"What's your problem?" Damon asked, never having heard Emma speak to him so coldly.

"Nothing," Emma shrugged. "Stefan just got under my skin."

After Emma left Mystic Falls with Bonnie, Damon met Alaric at the Grill. Dr. Meredith Fell was leaving when Damon sat down at Alaric's table.

"Who's that?" Damon asked.

"My doctor."

"She's a doctor? What's her damage?"

"No damage."

"Come on, Ric. Fact of life. A girl that hot, that smart…damage."

"Well, I'm looking for red flags. Her ex called her a psycho case the other day."

"Yeah, but it comes from her ex, doesn't count."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I wonder how my ex's would call me?"

"Nothing. They are all dead."

"Hm. Well, her ex is the medical examiner so I guess he's dead adjacent."

"She dated the medical examiner?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, I don't think he's dead adjacent. I think he's just dead."

"What?"

"Murdered. Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire."

"Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that."

"Well, red flag number two."

"Who do you think killed him?"

"I don't know but if I was a cop, your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect."

At Mystic Falls Hospital later in the day, Damon was waiting for Doctor Fell as she walked down the hallway.

"You know, we never got a chance to officially meet, Doctor...Fell."

"You're Alaric's friend, right? Damon Salvatore. I saw you at the council meeting. What are you doing here?"

"Strolling the halls. You know, I like to wave at the newborns through the window. I'm sorry about your boyfriend. Animal attack. Brutal."

"Ex-boyfriend. And thanks. I'm still kind of processing."

"Yeah, I'm sure. You know, I just thought I'd come by and tell you, that it wasn't an animal attack. But then I realized, you signed the death certificate." Meredith motioned for him to follow her into a room.

"Would you rather I say he was staked like a vampire?" Meredith asked after she shut the door.

"Wasn't he the guy that coined the phrase animal attack?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because Ric likes you. And if you are a psychopath that would really suck for him."

"You think I killed my ex-boyfriend?"

"I think psychopaths are incredibly high-maintenance."

"If you care about your friend, go figure out how Alaric came into the ICU on his death-bed and walked out an hour later without a scratch."

"Fair enough." Damon turned to leave but Dr. Fell stabbed him with a syringe full of vervain. Immediately she began to take a blood sample from Damon. She then left as he started to rouse prematurely.

About an hour later, Damon arrived at Alaric's apartment where his friend was working out.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked.

"Looking for a bunny. You're good. For now."

"Are you still obsessed with Meredith? I mean, don't you have an original vampire to take care of?"

"Do ten more of those. You're gonna want to buff up if you start dating this one. Self-defense and all."

"What's your problem?"

"Your doctor vervained me and then she bloodjacked me."

"What? I mean, when did you even see her?"

"When I went to the hospital to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which by the way, very sensitive subject."

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I told you I'd handle this!"

"I proved your theory...diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome."

After a frantic call from Emma, Damon immediately headed to the abandoned witch house to hide the coffins. He only managed to hide one before he ran into Klaus in the basement.

"What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less," said Klaus. Suddenly, pain rocked through his body as Damon laughed.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here."

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants. And I have no problem, killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line." The fires from the multiple candles in the room died down as well as the pain inflicted upon Klaus. "Now please show me the coffins." Three coffins were revealed. "Here we are. Where's the fourth? Show me!"

"Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here."

"What did you do?"

"Well, Emma gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time to get all four, but I did have time to get one."

"I will tear you limb from limb. And only then, when you're a writhing mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest."

"Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more," Damon taunted before leaving.

When Damon arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan was there, standing in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, you're still alive. I assume, that means Klaus didn't get his coffins," said Stefan.

"Don't look so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one."

"Probably a good choice."

"Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"So why don't we talk about this?" Damon said, revealing the silver dagger he used to kill Elijah.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked incredulously.

Meanwhile at Klaus' mansion, one of Klaus' hybrids moved the coffins of the Original Family into a large room. Klaus was standing beside him.

"You've got your family back finally. You gonna open them?" the hybrid asked.

"Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"What business?" Suddenly, the hybrid was squirming and fell to the floor, dead. Elijah was standing behind him, holding his heart in his hand.

"So, Niklaus…"

"Elijah?" Klaus whispered, shocked.

"What did I miss?"


	56. Midnight Queen

"You look surprised to see me, Niklaus. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?" Elijah asked.

"You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" Klaus asked nervously. Elijah had no desire for meaningless chatter. He attacked his younger brother, throwing Klaus through a French door. "Easy. I just finished renovating. You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word. I reunited you with our family." Elijah attacked him again, but Klaus undaggered Kol, threatening Elijah with the dagger. "Don't make me do this to you again, Elijah!"

"Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with."

"Mikael is dead."

"What did you say?"

"I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone, Elijah. Forever."

"Why does our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me."

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked as Klaus daggered Kol again.

"Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again."

The next day, Damon was at a meadow in the woods, prepared to have his meeting with Elijah.

"Elijah, my favorite original, back from the dead. You clean up nice."

"You left something in my jacket pocket," said Elijah, pulling out a note.

"Oh, yeah. 'Dear Elijah, let's get together. Plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO.'"

"Damon."

"Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?"

"I'm here. Let's talk."

"I'll start with an easy question, any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" After concluding their meeting, Elijah stayed in the field a few minutes longer.

"You can come out now…Emmalyne."

"How long did you know I was there?" Emma asked, exiting the forest.

"Since the moment I set foot in these woods."

"You always were a good tracker. So you and Damon are going to awaken the rest of the Originals. Sounds like fun. It'll be quite the party."

"Why are you here?"

"Damon doesn't want me to be anywhere near Klaus right now and so far, they haven't made much progress in their plans. They've failed time after time. I can't stand by any longer."

"It was my understanding you were content with letting the Salvatore's handle this situation."

"Things have changed, Elijah. Events have been set into motion. I have a plan to kill Klaus, but in the process, I'm afraid many people will be hurt."

"That's unlike you."

"Take my hand. I want to show you something," said Emma, offering Elijah her delicate hand. A series of images and a heartbeat overwhelmed Elijah.

"Emma, you're—"

"Yes. Do you understand now?"

"But how?"

"We'd always heard the legend of the Red Moon. Now we have proof. My plan will crush Damon, but it's the only way I see us surviving this."

"You're going to turn it off. Emma, it's been a long time since you flipped the switch. Are you sure you can even do it?"

"To be honest, I don't know. The only thing I do know is after everything is said and done, Damon will want nothing to do with me. This is for the best. My return to the side of the Originals was always inevitable. I'm not asking this of you as an Original or even as the vampire who sired me. I'm asking you as a man who once loved me. Help me."

"You really do love him, don't you?" Elijah asked softly, stroking Emma's face.

"And look where it's gotten me."

"Alright. I will help you."

"That's not enough and you know it." Elijah nodded and bit his wrist.

"I solemnly swear under this blood pledge that I will help you with your plan. I will protect you no matter the cost." With those words spoken, Emma brought her lips to Elijah's wrist and swallowed a few sips.

"Thank you, Elijah."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was talking to Stefan, trying to get him out of the house.

"Get dressed. We're going out," said Damon.

"Sorry. Not interested. "

"I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old-fashioned sit down with you and Klaus. I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy," said Damon, looking at two dress shirts in Stefan's closet.

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon."

"He doesn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give my wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin."

"So that's your plan? Stall Klaus."

"Well, if you hadn't gone postal on his hybrids, I may have had some options!"

"So you unleash an Original to help him out?"

"Reviving Elijah was smart. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him. He's in vengeance mode. It's perfect."

"There's nothing smart about trusting an Original, Damon."

"Well, the way you've been acting I trust him about much as I trust you. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up."

That night, Elijah opened the door at Klaus' mansion and saw Stefan and Damon waiting outside.

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived."

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me you seek an audience," Klaus said as the Salvatore brothers entered the house. "Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?"

"It's better to indulge him," Elijah suggested.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear us out."

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." They all sat at the table and ate and drank, except Stefan. "You lost your appetite?" Klaus asked.

"Eat," Damon muttered. "I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Not at all happy, Stefan picked up his fork.

"That's the spirit. Isn't this nice? Four of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother, Damon?"

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier."

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through."

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her," Stefan snapped.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah."

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert."

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself."

"Damon, where is the lovely Emmalyne tonight? I presume your marriage has gone well," said Elijah, eyeing the wedding band on Damon's hand.

"It has gone quite well. We've had a few bumps along the way," said Damon casting a glance at his brother. Klaus laughed slightly.

"I forgot to tell you, brother. Stefan's in love with Emmalyne."

"One more word about Emma and this dinner is over," Stefan said.

"You know what it's probably better just to keep Emma in the do not discuss pile," Damon suggested.

"Why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal," Elijah said.

"Well that's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Emma live happily ever after. No grudges."

"Deal sounds fair, brother."

"I don't think you understand. Emma's Original Petrova blood ensures that I will always have hybrids to fight against those who oppose me. I will never leave her behind. For argument sake, let's say I do leave her here under your protection. What happens when she dies caught between your feuding?"

"That would never happen," Damon said immediately.

"But that's where you're wrong. You two truly believe you can protect her better than the other, but you're deluded to believe that. The worst thing for Emma is the two of you."

"I'm gonna get some air," said Damon, obviously hurt by Klaus' words.

"What is it with men and always trying to protect me?" Emma asked walking into the room, dragging a human body with her. The man was obviously dead. "A girl's quite capable of taking care of herself, gentlemen." Emma wiped a bit of blood away from her lips. "Really, Klaus? Human guards? You know better than that. He was quite tasty though."

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Doing what I should have done ages ago. Emmalyne the Bloody's back, boys,…with a vengeance." Suddenly, Rebekah, Kol, and Finn emerged and stabbed Klaus.

"Hello, brother," said Kol.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," said Stefan, sitting back in his chair.

"Brother, do something!" Klaus yelled.

"I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus," said Elijah.

"We're doing things my way now," Emma added.

"I like what you've done with the place, Nik," said Rebekah as she threw a glass pitcher into a painting.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Well, you're right none of us will be," said Elijah.

"You're staying behind. We're leaving you, Klaus, and you will be alone. Always and forever," Rebekah elaborated.

"I will hunt you down and…"

"And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father."

"I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"On the contrary, you do," said Emma simply. "Oh, Adriana. Come here, dear." From the hallway, a small, black-haired girl appeared. Klaus' eyes widened in realization. Damon and Stefan continued to watch the events play out. "Did you really think when I ran from you that I didn't keep tabs on you, that I didn't know what you were doing or who you were with? How naïve. It took me some time, but I finally found your fae. I believe you were with her in the 60s. But then you sent her away, knowing she was a weakness. If anyone found out, well, it wouldn't be good. She is quite beautiful. It would be a shame if something happened to her. You see, Klaus, I know Adriana's true name, which means I can force her to do my bidding. She's under my thrall now."

"You wouldn't dare. You have your humanity now. You can't hurt her."

"If that's what you believe, you don't know me very well. Looks like I'm going to have to drain her of every drop of her blood to convince you. Feel free to cry for your lover, sweetie." Viciously, Emma sank her fangs into Adriana's neck.

"Klaus!" the fairy cried.

"Stop! Stop it! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop!" Emma withdrew and laughed, throwing Adriana on the couch.

"Ah! Music to my ears! Klaus finally admits defeat! I thought I'd never see the day! Your true weakness to be a woman of all things! How delightful!"

"Emmalyne, don't play with him too much," Elijah warned.

"Yes, I suppose I should get to business," Emma shivered. "Whoo. Fairy blood. It's been so long since I had a taste. Delectable."

"What do you want?" Klaus asked.

"What do I want? Well, I want a lot of things. A new car. A long, long vacation. All the family and friends you've stolen from me. All the emotional turmoil you've put me through to disappear. But most of all I want things to go my way for a change. This tug of war between you and the Salvatore's is officially over. Now I'm willing to offer you a deal. Well, it really isn't a deal, more of an ultimatum."

"What is it?"

"I have no problem letting you stay in this town on a few conditions. You leave my family and my friends alone and you keep your hybrids far, far away."

"And if I don't follow through with your conditions." Suddenly, Emma blurred in front of Klaus and inserted her hand in Klaus' chest, grabbing his heart.

"Emma! Are you crazy!" Damon yelled.

"Relax, Damon. Klaus, if you don't do as I say, I will separate Adriana's head from her shoulders with a butter knife and deliver it to your door step." She removed her hand and Elijah offered her a napkin. She graciously accepted it and wiped her hand off. "Now look at what you've made me do. I got blood on my dress. Oh well. The tables have turned, Klaus. Now do we have an understanding or must I feed again from your lady love to prove my point?"

"We have an agreement. Now give me Adriana."

"She's all yours." Quickly, Klaus ran to Adriana and healed her with his blood. Emma then turned to Stefan and Damon. "You two are still here? Go on. Shoo."

"Are you on vervain?" Damon asked, shocked. He'd never seen Emma this ruthless or vindictive. And he didn't like it one bit. She was worse than Katherine.

"No. I just have other priorities now and they don't include the two of you. Young vampires. I don't know why I bother. It was such a waste of time. I'm returning to Elijah and the Originals, my first family, Damon. Now go home or do I need to show you the way out myself."

Heartbroken, Damon left with Stefan and Elijah felt a slight pang of sympathy for Damon. Damon would never know the motives for Emma's personality adjustment. Elijah wished things had turned out differently. As the Originals continued to destroy Klaus' house, they heard a door open and were shocked when Esther walked in.

"Mother?" Rebekah asked. Esther ignored her daughter and walked toward Klaus.

"Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?" the Original Witch asked.

"You're here to kill me."

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again."

Emma looked at the scene skeptically and realized Esther was the person in the fourth coffin.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me_, she thought.


	57. Worlds Collide

On the porch of the Bennett House, Bonnie was talking to Stefan and Damon about the success of opening the fourth coffin.

"Elijah visited me early this morning. He told me his mother, Esther, was the one sealed in that coffin," Bonnie explained.

"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked.

"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago," Damon said.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus," Stefan complained.

"Well, not anymore...at least not according to Elijah."

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds."

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked.

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us. I believe him. I also had another visit this morning. It was Emma."

"What'd she say?" Damon asked immediately.

"Not much. She only gave me this. It's an invitation to a ball being held by the Mikaelson family. Esther wants to meet me and Emma told me to make sure the both of you didn't know about it."

"What is with her?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. She was real hostile. What'd you do to her?"

"Nothing! Before I awakened Elijah, she was ecstatic to be moving back in!"

"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why," said Bonnie.

"Well, that a dumb idea," Damon commented.

"No, she's right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion," Stefan added.

"Esther has tried to kill Emma time and time again. I don't trust her. Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Emma lived or died?"

"What for? It's your job now. Oh, wait. I forgot. She wants nothing to do with either us. She's flashing puppy-dog eyes at Elijah." In his anger, Damon pinned Stefan to the wall by his throat.

"Damon," Bonnie warned. Damon then released his brother. "Stefan has a point. I should find out what she wants."

"You may be a witch, but you can't protect yourself from Original vampires."

"I'll go," Stefan suggested.

"You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go with Bonnie. Emma and I've got some stuff to work out anyway."

Meanwhile at the Mikaelson Mansion, Emma was sitting on the couch, painting her nails while Kol stood in front of a mirror, adjusting his tux for tonight's party.

"Emma, tell me how handsome I am," said Kol cockily.

"Oh, Kol. You know I can't be compelled," Emma smirked. Finn laughed as the door opened.

"What are you doing here, Emma? I told you to go home," said Klaus. As much as he needed Emma to create new hybrids for him, he didn't want her living in his house. The wounds from her betrayal of him when they were human were still too fresh.

"I'm making myself at home. Hope you don't mind, dear."

"What does Damon have to say about your new attitude?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Kol laughed.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself, Kol," Klaus snapped.

"And who are you, my father?"

"No, Kol, but you're in my house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside."

"Enough! Niklaus...come," said Esther.

"What happened to peace, acceptance, family?" Klaus asked as he walked into another room with his mother.

"You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?"

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?"

"You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the Other Side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same."

"I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me."

"It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift."

Meanwhile, Elijah and Emma had walked out of the house and onto the grounds of the Mikaelson property.

"Have you talked to him?" Elijah asked.

"No. And if Bonnie does as I asked, we won't have to worry about the Salvatore's tonight. But you didn't bring me out here to talk about Damon. What's wrong?"

"Mother. Her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least."

"Do you think it's an act?"

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask."

"Well, I was planning on stopping Bonnie from talking to Esther, but maybe we should let things play out."

Around ten o'clock, the Mikaelson Ball was in full swing. Damon was speaking with Carol Lockwood at the moment.

"Hanging out with your new besties?" Damon asked.

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile."

"Hmm, well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from."

"I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it."

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"

"I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out." After sending Kol a withering glare, Damon turned to see Emma walk into the room in a gorgeous black dress. Damon was floored.

"Excuse me, Carol." When Emma spotted Damon walking toward, she turned around to leave, but was caught in the mass of people. "Ah, ah, ah. I caught you."

"Yes, you did. Why are you here? I thought I made it perfectly clear to Bonnie that you and Stefan were not invited."

"We're her plus ones."

"Funny."

"Why are you so mad at me? Did I say something wrong? Forget a birthday, anniversary? You've walked straight into a lion's den. You owe me an explanation."

"I don't owe you a damn thing! For a century and a half, I let you do as you please. Now I'm doing the same. I have to go. The dancing is going to start soon and I have to find a partner."

"We are married," Damon smirked as he extended his hand toward her.

"Well, I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt," said Emma as she accepted Damon's invitation and they walked into the ballroom as Stefan watched.

In the ballroom, Damon and Emma were in the middle of waltz. They were probably the best dancers in the room.

"You look stunning, if it isn't obvious," Damon smiled.

"Thank you. Elijah picked out the dress," said Emma, knowing the comment would get under Damon's skin. Her tactic worked. Damon's smile instantly melted into a frown as he twirled her around into Stefan's arms. "Hmm. The younger brother dances."

"Well Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no. Took you about thirty seconds to put Damon in a mood."

"Well, I haven't exactly been nice to him."

"I think he needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself, Emma. That is what you're doing, isn't it?"

"I need to talk to you," Emma whispered in Stefan's ear.

"Okay. So talk."

"Not here." Stefan and Emma then left the room and walked outside. "I need to know what Esther is up to. And the only way for me to find that out is for Bonnie to meet with Esther…alone."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Damon is paranoid. He won't let Bonnie get anywhere near her. And you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything. So...what, am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong. What do you need me to do?"

"Make sure that Bonnie gets into that room with Esther. Alone."

"Consider it done."

Once Emma witnessed Bonnie enter the room where Esther was, she stood outside and watched through the window. She knew Esther had spelled the room with sage so her enhanced hearing would be useless, but over the years Emma had mastered the art of lip-reading. She was furious when she saw Bonnie agree to perform a spell that would link all the Originals including herself. Esther was trying to kill them. She immediately pulled her cellphone out of her clutch and called Elijah.

"What's wrong?" he answered.

"We have a serious problem. Your mother just cast a spell linking us all together. She's going to kill us," said Emma as she saw Damon approach. "I have to go. We'll talk about this more in depth later."

"What the hell is your problem, Em! Having Stefan snap my neck!" Damon yelled.

"You were in the way of my plan."

"There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't even be here!"

"Do you think I like going behind your back? If we're going to be honest, I don't. I like your focus when executing a plan. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and it would've ruined everything."

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore."

"And neither do I. Maybe you haven't gotten the memo yet, but I've flipped the switch, Damon! I don't care. Now there's no need for you to be mad at me for including Stefan."

"I'm mad at you because I love you!"

"Well, maybe that's the problem," said Emma, realizing her words would be the metaphorical stake to Damon's heart. His angry eyes softened as he cupped her face with his hand.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" he whispered.

"Nothing."

"I know you haven't turned off. You told me you couldn't."

"I lied."

"I know your humanity's in there. You never gave up on me and I'm not going to give up on you."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Well, if your humanity's gone, why are you still wearing the necklace I gave you?"

"It matched the dress, but now that I think about it I don't need it anymore." Emma yanked her necklace off, throwing it in the dirt. Damon shook his head and picked the necklace up as Emma began to walk away.

"I'm not going to give up on you! I know my Emmy's still there!" Damon yelled. In response, Emma laughed.

"Your Emma's gone, Damon. The beast in me finally ate her. But if you need proof…" Suddenly, Emma sped in front of a human and rendered him immobile when she sank her fangs in him. Damon quickly pulled her off when the other Originals and Stefan appeared.

"Emma! Are you crazy?" Stefan yelled.

"Maybe a little. Elijah, Kol, how about you say we find someone to eat in town?"

"Sounds tasty," Kol smirked.

"Let's go," Elijah agreed.

"Later, boys. Enjoy the rest of the party." In a flash, Emma, Elijah, and Kol disappeared, leaving Damon heartbroken.


	58. Perfect

When Emma walked into the Salvatore Boarding House through the back door, she heard Damon escorting Rebekah to the front door. One sniff of the air and she knew instantly what had happened between the two of them. She was pissed, but when Damon came into the living room to see Emma sitting in a chair by the fireplace, she made sure not to show her emotions.

"Hate sex. Never thought you had it in you, Damon," Emma smirked.

"Uh…"

"I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about. You forget. I don't…"

"Yeah, you don't care. I got the message. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend? Elijah? Or is it Kol now?"

"Jealous?"

"Please."

"You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them."

"Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win. Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?"

"Maybe because she included me in the linking spell, you idiot!" Damon's smirk fell. Stefan walked into the room after hearing Emma yell.

"Well, that's not good," Stefan said.

"No shit, Sherlock. I need you to help me stop Esther."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty," Damon said.

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed, Esther doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked.

"The witches that released Esther, she's drawing her power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken."

"Broken? You want us to kill them."

"I'd do it myself, but seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them."

"Oh, how super specific of you," Damon snapped.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, Esther will have the power she needs to kill me and the Originals. I suggest you get started," Emma said before walking out the door.

While Damon started to come up with a plan, Stefan walked downstairs to the freezer containing their blood supply. He pulled one out and looked at it when Damon caught up to him.

"Clock's ticking. You gonna help me brainstorm a plan or are you too busy fixing yourself a snack?" Damon asked.

"We need to call Bonnie. There's got to be a way for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power."

"A. What if she's with Esther? B. What if she can't cut her off? C. I don't know how any of this stuff works and D. neither do you!"

"You got a better plan?"

"Worst case scenario, simple mechanics. Can't draw power from a dead battery."

"Kill them."

"It's our only option," Damon said as he took the blood bag from Stefan and drank it.

As night descended over Mystic Falls, Emma, Elijah, Klaus, and Kol walked to the abandoned witch house, knowing it's where Esther would be.

"They're coming, Mother!" said Finn.

"No. It's too soon. The moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!" said Esther to Bonnie and Abby. They retreated into the house as the four old vampires appeared.

"Stay beside me, Mother."

"It's okay, Finn. They can't enter." Emma tried to walk through the circle, but flames surrounded the circle. Emma retreated back to the three Mikaelson brothers.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn."

"Be quiet, Emmalyne. Finn knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity," said Elijah.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago," Esther returned.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me," Emma said.

"End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell," Klaus threatened.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry. You've wasted your time."

Meanwhile inside the witch house, Damon and Stefan were tracking Abby and Bonnie. Bonnie walked down into the basement and was met by Stefan.

"Stefan? What's going on?" she asked.

"You can't go through with the spell. Not with Emma attached to it."

"Stefan, I-I can't stop her. She's channeling us!"

"Bonnie, if you can't stop her. I have to find another way."

"No…Stefan, no." Bonnie tried to escape but Stefan blocked her way. "What are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead."

"Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch." Suddenly, Damon grabbed Abby, bit his wrist, and fed her his blood.

"This will only hurt a second," said Damon as he snapped Abby's neck. When the brothers left the witch house, Esther's power gone, Damon went to wash his hands in his bathroom at the Boarding House. Stefan entered the bedroom.

"I lost that coin toss, Damon. It should have been me who turned Abby. Why did you do it?" Stefan asked.

"Cause I'm not blind. I see what's been going on around here. You're hanging by a thread, Stefan. Barely over your last ripper binge and all you want is to be the old Stefan again."

"That part of me is gone for good."

"Oh yeah? How long has it been since you've had a drop of human blood?"

"How'd you know?" Stefan asked after a beat.

"Spend 146 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tells. Answer the question. How long has it been since your last drink?"

"Since the night I shot Emma on Wickery Bridge."

"See? You have enough to feel guilty about. Why add to the list? By the way, you're welcome." Damon then left the room and walked down the stairs to the library. Elijah was waiting for him.

"What do you want?" Damon gritted.

"I'm not sleeping with your wife if that's what you're angry about. I'm leaving town, but I need to talk to you about Emma."

"So talk."

"She's going down a very dangerous road."

"The village idiot could have told you that."

"There are some things I can't tell you because I made a blood pledge to her, but I can tell you that what you saw last night, it wasn't real. Emma hasn't shut it off."

"And why should I believe a word that comes out of your mouth?"

"Emma has a plan to kill Klaus. In order for it to work, she needed you out of the way. She's still there, Damon. She's just pretending not to care. That's all I wanted to tell you. Don't give up on her, Damon," Elijah said as he headed toward the door.

"Who said I gave up on her?" Damon finally said. Elijah smirked. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Meanwhile at the Mikaelson Mansion, Klaus was in the parlor when Rebekah entered the room.

"I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too. I have no clue where Emma is."

"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me. There's something I need you to see. I went down to the Lockwood Caves today. The Natives told the story of our family history and I found something troubling."

"What?"

"A picture of a Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree."

"And? We burned that tree to the ground.

"The markings that precede are a native calendar. A White oak tree, three hundred years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik." Unknown to Rebekah and Klaus, Emma had been listening outside. Smirking, she walked into the shadows and called a number on her cell.

"Hey. It's me. I need you to get to Mystic Falls as soon as possible."


	59. Next Contestant

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan was in his room, writing in his diary. He was suffering through heavy blood withdrawal. His hand rapidly hitting the table, his ring making a loud knocking sound against the wood.

"Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever," Damon mocked as he entered the room.

"What do you want?" Stefan scowled.

"I was hoping we could hang. You know a little brother bonding. I know we don't actually 'hang out.' We team up. We join forces. We activate our Wonder Twin powers," Damon mocked.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as Damon rifled through Stefan's bookshelf.

"Digging up clues. Most of the Originals are gone, but now we have a whodunnit in town. Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"If memory serves, he wasn't the first Founder's Council member killed that year or even that month."

"Your point being?"

"I'm trying to remember what year it was."

"1912."

"So much for vaguely," said Damon as he grabbed one of the diaries on the shelf and threw it to Stefan. "1912. Or as I like to call it, last time Mystic Falls had a serial killer on its hands."

_Mystic Falls, 1912_

As the funeral of Zachariah Salvatore came to an end, two women approached Stefan.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Salvatore. I'm told you're a distant cousin of Zachariah."

"His nephew, actually. Miss...?"

"Lockwood. Marianna Lockwood. And this is my friend, Samantha Gilbert."

"As in Jonathan Gilbert?" Stefan questioned.

"My late grandfather. Did you know him?"

"Crossed paths. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be inappropriate, but no one seems to be willing to discuss the details of Zachariah's death."

"He was murdered and he wasn't the first," Samantha answered.

"Samantha, don't be a gossip."

"Why not? He should know. He's a founding family like us. Be careful, Mr. Salvatore. It's not a good time to be a founder in this town." Samantha and Marianna left. Stefan turned to look at a nearby tombstone. A crow sitting on the crumbling material flew away as Damon appeared.

"Have you been eating the relatives again?" Damon asked.

"Damon," said Stefan, a smile tugging on his lips. However, Damon's frown didn't disappear.

"It's been a long time, brother."

"It's been almost fifty years. I'm surprised you came."

"And miss the funeral of, what do you call him? Uncle Zachariah?"

"I see you're still mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you, Stefan? You made me become a vampire and now I walk the world, drinking other peoples' blood."

"Any chance you took it all out on our nephew, Zachariah?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who killed our family, remember? May father rest in peace."

"I'm not like that anymore, Damon."

"Well congratulations, Stefan. But if you'll excuse me, I'd like to live out my eternal existence as far away from you as possible."

"Damon, wait. Let's grab a drink. Catch up. I've missed you, brother."

"What do you say, dearest?" Damon called to a tree behind him. Emma appeared and walked toward the two boys in a beautiful black lace dress.

"I don't see why not. Our trip to New York can be postponed for a night. Besides, I'm feeling quite peckish myself," Emma replied as her hand found its way wrapped around the crook of Damon's arm.

_Mystic Falls, Present Day_

"What do you say, brother? Wanna get drunk?" Damon asked.

"Ah, I get it, I get it. You're bored. For lack of a better word, your wife's dumped you, your best friend's in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself."

"Well, there's that and I was hoping you could help me solve a murder," Damon admitted as he took the journal from Stefan and walked out of the room.

At the Mystic Grill, Carol and Rebekah were sitting at a table together, talking.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mayor. I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community."

"A long line of Lockwood women used to keep those records. Back before any of them had actual jobs."

"I've been to the Founder's archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for."

"It probably got cut down. Big old trees built half of this town in the 1900s," said Carol as Stefan and Damon entered the Grill.

"Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledgers during that period?"

"Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatore's."

"So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman have in common?" Damon asked at the bar as Stefan's ring ticked against the wood. "Come on. Knock it off." Stefan poured himself a drink. "You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit."

"They were all on the Founder's Council, Damon. That's what they all have in common."

"But why them? Huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families. I mean, hey, if you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore."

"Which Salvatore would that be?" Rebekah asked, coming up behind them.

"Our nephew," Stefan answered.

"You two have another brother?"

"Our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War. She had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere."

"And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?"

"You're full of a lot of questions."

"I'm just researching the town history. I grew up here after all."

"You know you don't have to disguise your true motives, blondie Bex. If you want more sex, just ask for it."

"Not enough liquor in the world."

"Oh, come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile." Stefan grabbed his glass and bottle and moved from between Rebekah and Damon to Damon's right side. "You'll have to excuse my little brother. He's jonesing for some O positive."

"I'm not jonesing."

"So, did they ever catch the killer?" Rebekah asked.

"Nope. Wrote it all off on vampires."

"Maybe it was a vampire."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon," Stefan smirked.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother. But these weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then."

"There was Emma."

"Emma was too smart to pull something like that."

"What about Sage?"

"Ohh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex."

"I knew a Sage once. Trashy little thing," Rebekah muttered.

"You really think it was Sage who was killing all those founders back then?"

"Town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it."

After Rebekah left the Grill knowing she wasn't going to get any more information from the brothers just yet, Damon and Stefan moved to a table and played a game of darts.

"So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912," said Damon as he hit a bulls-eye. "Who the hell is doing it now? It's not that psycho, Dr. Fell. She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men." Damon threw another dart, but Emma caught it before it hit the board.

"That's a bit sexist, don't you think? A woman could easily kill a man with the right motivation."

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a new lover to attend to?" Stefan smirked, trying to prod Damon.

"Elijah left town and I needed a drink. Why are you so grumpy?"

"He's on a master cleanse. Trying to be a better man and all. Don't goad him. He's testy when he's being self-righteous."

"I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore."

"Oh, okay, fair enough. My mistake," said Damon as he pulled out Stefan's journal. "You used to be self-righteous." Damon then began to read Stefan's journal aloud, "Dear diary, Damon has lost his way. Though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his."

"Ouch," said Emma, smirking, as she snatched the journal out of Damon's hands. She too read Stefan's journal aloud. "His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile." Emma then closed the journal, shaking her head. "Whoo. Judgy."

"Well, this is fun," Stefan muttered.

"You know, if I'm being honest, you weren't that much fun in 1912 either, Damon."

"I wasn't. My guilt was absolutely crushing me. I wasn't having any fun at all," said Damon as Stefan's ring ticked against the table. "You're doing it again."

"Alright, you know what, I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here."

"Sure. First, admit you're jonesing."

"Damon, I'm not…" Suddenly, Damon rushed over and grabbed Stefan by the collar of his jacket.

"Admit it."

"Okay, fine, I'm freaking out. I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?"

"Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too."

When Stefan shoved Damon off him, he left the Grill, Emma and Damon following him into an alley.

"So he doesn't want to drink human blood?" Emma asked.

"Ah, he's an eternally guilty conscience."

"He can't possibly think he can survive without feeding."

"Oh, on the contrary, he's determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. He's a stubborn one, my brother. Think I'm gonna need some help with this one. Would you mind?"

"Why not? I don't have anything better to do tonight. What can I do?" Damon looked to see a woman getting out of her car. He looked at Emma and then rushed over to the room

"Hello," Damon greeted.

"Hi."

"This may seem very forward but you're just so pretty," said Damon, turning up the Salvatore charm.

"Thank you."

"And please don't scream, you're about to have a very, very bad night." Damon finished compelling the woman and he bit her. Suddenly, Stefan stopped walking and rushed over to Damon, pulling him off the woman.

"Damon, stop!" Stefan yelled as Emma caught the woman.

"Sorry brother. It's dinnertime. Have a bite."

"What are you doing?"

"Tough love, Stefan. You're not gonna survive this cold turkey thing. You never do. It's time to get that monkey off your back."

"No."

"Feed or I'll let Emma have her way with her. You know she'll kill her."

"You know I will," Emma taunted, her eyes darkening.

"Then her blood will be on your hands. Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. Come on, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you."

"Why are you doing this? You know what blood does to me."

"Because you let it control you. You always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it."

"This is rubbish," Emma groaned. She extended her fangs in preparation to bite the woman's neck, but Stefan rushed over and pushed Emma out of the way. As Stefan started to feed, Emma left, her work done.

"Alright, that's enough. Come on. You're gonna bleed her dry. You're gonna drain her. Come on." Damon pushed Stefan off of the woman. "I said that's enough! Hey, you wanna fight hunger or do you wanna fight me?"

Later that night, Stefan was sitting in front of the fireplace at the Boarding House when Damon entered.

"They let Ric go. Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear. I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. And before you know it you're gonna be the king of moderation."

"Why do you even care, huh? The whole brother bonding thing? Because you can stop. Go back to hating me. It was a lot easier," said Stefan, walking toward his brother.

"Can you for one minute actually believe that I'm trying to help you?"

"I don't need your help."

"You don't need my….are you kidding me? Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"1912, Stefan. The last time I convinced you to drink human blood. The Founder's Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade's end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge and I didn't do anything to stop you."

"You couldn't have."

"Sure I could of. But I just didn't want to. But I want to now. And whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don't need me."

"Why?"

"Cause right now, you're all I got," said Damon, the wounds of Emma's betrayal still fresh.

"I did some digging into the old family archives from the 1900s."

"Oh, so now you want to be helpful?"

"Want me to go back to being mad at you?"

"What'd you find?"

"Well, nothing from 1912, they never did arrest anyone for the Founder's murders. But, they did get a confession ten years later."

"They did? Who?"

"Jonathan Gilbert's granddaughter, Samantha. They assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum."

"Then what?"

"Trail ends there. I mean, she was a Founder, you know how they like to look out for their own."

"Samantha Gilbert. That is very weird."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her."

"So what, Samantha Gilbert is alive, running around Mystic Falls, killing Founders?"

"It's not possible, if she became a vampire, we'd know about it, right?"

"Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life, I mean she was a Gilbert, right? Those rings were passed on for generations."

"Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today. Doesn't protect her from old age."

"Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings. Jeremy has one of them and the other's…"

"Alaric's," Damon finished. His best friend was a serial killer.


	60. Future Starts Slow

It was very early in the morning as Emma sat in a bar just outside of Mystic Falls, a bottle of Absinthe on the counter next to her. Her hand rose to touch her chest, missing the feeling of her pendant. Her heart ached for her Damon. She knew all this was necessary to protect what was hers. She had tried to kill her love for Damon, but it was pointless. He was too imbedded into her soul.

"Absinthe? You must really be in a lot of trouble if you're drinking this stuff," said a fiery red-head.

"Hello, Sage. Good to see you," Emma smiled as her friend sat down. "This stuff as you so put it is the only thing keeping me together right now."

"He finally dumped you, huh? I told you that Damon was nothing but trouble."

"He didn't dump me. Kind of the other way around. I have a problem, Sage. A very big problem."

"I assumed you did. Otherwise, you wouldn't have called me away from looking for Finn."

"I have a plan to kill Klaus, but I need some help. I'm pretending I have no emotions around Damon. I'm kind of avoiding him."

"You always were a good actress. Is he buying it?"

"Don't know. Though I don't know how longer I'm going to be able to control my anger if Damon has any further associations with Rebekah the Original Slut."

"Well, he seems to be taking the break-up well."

"I mean what was he thinking! Stupid man," Emma slurred drunkenly.

"What do you need my help with exactly? You want to exact revenge on Damon?"

"No. I may be petty, but I can't exactly blame Damon for sleeping with the closest ho after the way I've treated him. Rebekah is my problem. She and her brother are looking for the last remaining white oak tree in Mystic Falls. Damon is trying to figure out what they're up to. I don't want anyone to have a white oak stake. See my problem?"

"So why don't you just tell Damon about the tree?"

"Can't. It'll ruin my plan. However, if you got involved and helped…"

"Gotcha. I'll call you tonight," said Sage as she headed for the door.

"Sage!" Emma called.

"Yes?"

"Don't disappoint me. It'd be a shame for me to have to kill you before you saw your lover again." Sage nodded in understanding and left.

Around noon, construction workers and townspeople were at the site of Wickery Bridge, attending the restoration fundraiser, when Alaric, Meredith, and Damon arrived. Damon immediately spotted Rebekah talking to Carol Lockwood.

"Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be," said Damon.

"Tell me again. Why are we here?" Alaric asked.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer."

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith asked as Carol approached them.

"Alaric, I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign? The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today."

"I-I don't have the sign actually it slipped…it slipped my mind. I've been…busy."

"Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just unveil it when the bridge is complete."

"Get me out of here," Alaric muttered as Carol left.

"My pleasure."

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit," said Damon, noticing a familiar red-head.

"Who is that?"

"Blast from the past." Damon walked over to Sage as Carol began to make a speech.

"Damon Salvatore, my favorite student," Sage purred.

"Sage, my hottest teacher. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing through."

"Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls," said Damon as Rebekah walked up to them.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Rebekah smirked.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know she used to beat men for sport," Damon warned.

"She always was quite common," Rebekah replied.

"Rebekah. What a happy surprise."

"What are you doing here, Sage?"

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in."

"Mmm, Finn. You just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going."

"He probably went looking for me."

"Or quite possibly he forgot all about you."

"I doubt that."

"No? Cause he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life."

"God, I hate that elitist Original bitch," Sage muttered as Rebekah left. Later, Sage and Damon walked together in the woods.

"Finn, really?" Damon asked.

"He's my one true love. He turned me so we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since. Please don't tell me that you and Rebekah are friends."

"Not unless you count hate sex."

"Good, cause her and Klaus always treated me like some peasant whore."

"Oh, she's just lurking around because she wants something from me. Can't figure out what it is though."

"Why don't you get inside her head and find out?"

"Cause it's impossible. She's too strong."

"I bet I could get in there."

"Sage, she's an Original. It's not gonna happen. The only person who could get into Rebekah's head is currently on a bender and not speaking to me."

"Emma. I heard about that. Sorry. I actually just saw her this morning. A word of advice, everything's not as it seems, Damon."

"What do you know?" Damon asked, suspicious. Sage and Emma were best friends. They told each other everything. Maybe she would know what had driven Emma to the edge.

"I know you shouldn't give up trying to get through to her. She's a mess that girl. But that, mister, is all I'm going to tell you. Now about this Rebekah problem. Have you forgotten everything Emma and I taught you? Rebekah may be an Original, but she's a girl. You find her weakness and exploit it and I'll walk right in. That is if you want my help."

"You won't tell Emma."

"Consider my lips sealed." Damon chuckled and smirked. This was going to be good. Back at the fundraiser, Rebekah walked past the catering table when Damon came up behind her.

"Did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy?" Damon whispered.

"We're talking now, are we? You were quite mean to me the other night. Telling me to go away at the bar."

"You like mean."

"No, I don't."

"No? You didn't get a thrill back there pushing Sage around, crushing her dreams of true love?"

"Maybe a little," Rebekah slightly smiled.

"See? Mean. Can Sage and I interest you in a drink back at the house?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Well, you know what they say, two's company, three's a party. Fine." Damon put his drink down on the table and leaned toward Rebekah, brushing his hand past her hip. "Enjoy the rest of your day." He then walked away, leaving Rebekah puzzled.

At the Boarding House, a man was playing piano. Sage sat next to him while Damon uncorked two bottles of wine.

"Remember this song?" Sage asked.

"Alright Miss Master Seductress, where's our victim?"

"Patience. Between her craving for affection and her pathological fear of being left alone, our little get together is too tempting to resist." Sage bit the wrist of the man playing the piano and fed on him.

"Finn's gone, you know."

"I choose to believe otherwise," Sage countered, licking her lips.

"He strung you along for 900 years. Didn't bother to call. He's gone," said Damon, handing her a glass of wine.

"You know, the Damon I knew was holding out for someone too."

"Yes, he was. Hope's a bitch, Sage. Get out while you can," said Damon as the doorbell rang.

"The sweet chime of desperation." Rebekah then entered the room with a bottle of wine.

"I stole it from Nik who stole it from Emma who stole it from a Queen. Not sure which one. Well this is depressing. What happened to the party?"

"It just arrived," said Sage as he took the bottle of wine from Rebekah and snapped the neck off.

As Damon and Sage danced together, Rebekah watched them and sat down next to the man on the piano. She bit his neck and began to feed. Damon moved away from Sage and sat on the other side of their human donor.

"How 'bout a duet?" he asked as he grabbed the man's wrist and began to feed as well. They both stopped after a while and wiped the blood from their lips. Damon pushed the man, now dead, off the bench and moved toward Rebekah. He gently grabbed her face in his hand and Rebekah stood up. They were about to kiss when Rebekah hesitated.

"What about Emma?"

"I don't want her. I want you." Damon kissed Rebekah and Sage watched from the couch, smiling. However, the presence watching outside the window was anything but happy. Emma was utterly fuming.

Several hours later, Damon and Rebekah were lying in Damon's bed. Rebekah was asleep when Sage entered the room. She quietly walked over to the bed and sat next to Rebekah. She placed her hand on Rebekah's head, easily slipping into her mind. She smiled. Nodding her head to the bathroom, Sage walked over to the shower, stripping. In the shower, Damon followed her.

"I take it back. Your plan is amazing," Damon said as the showerhead noisily beat down on them.

"I told you if you got her comfortable enough, she's an open book."

"Well, are you gonna torture me or are you gonna tell me what she's up to?"

"I'd rather show you." Sage kissed Damon and he received Rebekah's memories.

"There's another tree." A few minutes later, Damon was in the library looking for the logging mill records when Sage walked in.

"Milling records?" Sage asked.

"Our family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber. It's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on our land and milled by our yard. The ledgers will tell me where it was shipped. Business archives should be around here somewhere. Get upstairs. Make sure you keep her distracted." Sage walked back up the stairs. Damon pulled out one record from 1912. He flipped through it and found where the tree was shipped to. The old Wickery Bridge. "You've gotta be kidding me." About a half-hour later, Damon was burning the milling record from 1912 when Sage entered the room again.

"Rebekah just left," she said.

"Happy, I hope."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yep. 1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest, its most valuable wood came an old white oak tree that was used to make the Wickery Bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah's gonna chase her tail for a long time."

"So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an Original?"

"Yep."

"You see how this could be a problem for me, right?"

"Why? Because of your true love Finn? Let me tell you something, I met the guy, you're not gonna miss him."

"I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step."

"Alright, let's make a deal. You let me kill Rebekah, I consider Finn untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes. It's a promise."

After Damon dressed, he walked back into the library, looking for Sage.

"Sage, let's go. We have Originals to kill. Sage?" Damon inwardly cursed as he realized Sage had betrayed him. He drove toward the bridge and saw Rebekah and Emma standing in front of a bonfire of wood from the white oak tree. Damon stopped the car and got out, slamming his door in frustration.

"Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you. Again," said Rebekah before turning to Emma, "I'll leave him to you."

"Emma! Why!"

"Did you really think I would let you get your hands on a stake that could kill me? You already did it once, Damon. I wasn't going to let it happen again."

"Bonnie removed you from the linking spell! It was the first thing we did when Elijah and the others fled! I saw her do it! You would have been fine!"

"Well, maybe you should have told me that then. But, it's beside the point. I don't think Sage would have been too happy with me if I let you stake Finn. Later, Damon." In a flash, Emma left.

"You set me up," Damon said, turning to Sage who was leaning against his car.

"No. I'm just looking out for myself."

"I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend!"

"And you lied to me, Damon! The Originals are linked, if one dies they all die. If I can get inside her head, don't you think I'd be able to get inside yours?" Damon rushed toward Sage and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her against his car.

"I should end you."

"I'm nine hundred years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me." Sage pushed Damon off of her and threw him down onto his car. "Do you really think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies?"

"Let me tell you something, your long lost love has a suicide wish. Cause when mama witch linked them together in a spell he's the one that volunteered to die."

"He wouldn't do that."

"He didn't want to live. Not for you. Not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. Now, when I do find another way to kill those Originals, I'll start with Finn."

Later in the evening, Sage was walking through the woods when she was pinned to a tree. Emma's eyes were filled with rage as she tightened her grip on her friend's throat.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Sage choked.

"When I said help Damon, I didn't mean help him get into bed with Rebekah!"

"It was the only way. Trust me. If there had been another way, I would have pursued it."

"How is he?" Emma asked, releasing her grip.

"He misses you and he still loves you, that much I can tell. What are you up to, Emma? Why did you distance yourself from him like this? It's hurting the both of you."

"The less people who know about my plan the better, including you. Have you talked to Mary recently?"

"About a week ago. She's still nuttier than a fruitcake. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason. Just curious."

"No. Emma, no! You can't. That weapon is…" Swiftly, Emma pinned Sage to the tree.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, Sage. I am your elder. Get in my way and Finn's first on my hit list. Stay out of it and consider him spared. I actually liked him. He was the most mature of the bunch." And with that, Emma disappeared into the shadows.

At the Boarding House, Stefan and Damon were in the library, drinking, when Emma entered the room, carrying a large parcel.

"Hello, boys," she greeted with a smirk.

"What do you want now? Haven't you done enough? You had Sage double-cross me, the tree's a pile of ash, and now I find out Alaric's got a psychopathic alter ego," Damon groaned.

"Why don't you just leave town, Emma?" Stefan asked.

"Boys, boys, boys. I'm going to teach you the first lesson in being a villain. You need to have a little bit more of an imagination. It's why your plans quite frankly, suck. No pun intended. You know, I'm a philanthropist. I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks, and…" Emma ripped the paper off what she was carrying. It was the Wickery Bridge sign. "Historical signs made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge."

"They think all the wood burned," Damon said.

"Rebekah needed to think there was no wood left and bringing Sage in was a necessary evil. I couldn't exactly help you sleep with Rebekah. I knew Sage would get in your head, though. And you, Damon, sold your rage perfectly."

"We have a weapon," said Stefan.

"What is with you, Em? First you're with the Originals and now you're bringing us a weapon. Whose side are you on? Us or them?" Damon asked, puzzled.

"How about neither? I'm on my side, Damon. And you two can either get on it…or die. Now let's go kill some Originals."


	61. Chokehold

Damon had just returned to the Salvatore Boarding House with Alaric after giving Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt their stakes. Damon was currently occupied with hiding his stake underneath a pile of firewood in his bedroom.

"Did you learn nothing from the moonstone in the soap dish?" Alaric asked.

"Well, where'd you put yours?" Damon asked. Suddenly, the two heard a loud noise downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Alaric asked as Damon left the room and walked down the stairs. He turned around and saw Alaric thrown down the stairs.

"Ric?" Damon turned around and was then stabbed in the stomach by Rebekah.

"Hello, lover," Rebekah purred before Damon fell into unconsciousness.

Later in the day, Stefan entered the Boarding House when Emma called him.

"Hey," Stefan answered.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"I just got home. Why?"

"Finn's in the town square with Sage. We have an opportunity."

"I thought you were going to spare Finn."

"I changed my mind. I'm fickle like that. Now get Damon down here."

"Uh, that might be a problem," said Stefan, seeing Alaric injured on the staircase. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Rebekah happened," Alaric muttered.

"Crap," Stefan muttered.

"What?" Emma asked over the phone.

"I think Damon's philandering ways may have caught up with him. We need to plan our next move."

"Rebekah has Damon. Our next move should be finding him."

"No, we need to stay on point. See an Original. Kill an Original. That's the plan."

"Yeah, that was the plan before Damon's life was hanging in the balance."

"I thought you didn't care about Damon."

"Let's just say he's integral to my plan."

"If Damon even knew for one second that we were talking about missing a chance to kill these people, he would lose his mind."

"Yeah, and if the roles were reversed he would stop everything to save you."

"I know what my brother would want."

"What he would want and what we should do are two different things." Stefan didn't respond. "Fine. I'll go save Damon myself. As usual." Emma then hung up. She had a feeling she knew exactly where Damon was and the only way she'd get him back was if she made a deal with Klaus.

At Klaus' mansion, Rebekah was clamping bear traps around Damon's wrist, hanging him from the ceiling.

"I found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal?" Rebekah asked.

"You've got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky."

"You pretended to be interested in me and then you slept with me so your trampy friend, Sage, could steal my thoughts. Ever since then I've felt this incessant need to one up you. So I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system." Rebekah ripped Damon's shirt open and cut his chest with a knife.

"You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?" Damon groaned in pain.

"Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Emma. But, since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries." She then cut Damon's throat as Klaus entered the room.

"Well, look what you've caught. Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much."

"Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter," Klaus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You know, why don't you just leave me be and go?" Klaus grinned and left. He walked into the foyer to see Emma, carrying a large bag. She had just received a text from Stefan that they had killed Finn.

"You need something, Emma?"

"Damon. You made me a promise, Klaus. You promised no one would get hurt."

"Well, I'm not the one who captured your ex-lover."

"No. Rebekah is and she listens to you, which is why I'm offering you a deal," said Emma as she tried to tune out Damon's screams and maintain her stoic façade. She threw the bag on the floor, revealing the white oak stakes.

"White oak? But Rebekah said…"

"I fooled you both into thinking that the white oak was gone and now Finn is dead. I presume you broke the linking spell, which is why you aren't all in flames. Now, if you release Damon, I will give you these stakes. It's all that's left of the tree. I promise."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Look into my eyes and see if I'm lying."

"Fine," said Klaus after a beat. "Rebekah! Get out here! Now!"

"What? I'm busy," Rebekah snapped, walking into the foyer.

"Dispose of these please. And I'm afraid you're going to have to say goodbye to your new toy."

"He's mine."

"Rebekah," Klaus warned.

"Fine," Rebekah muttered, walking away.

"Thank you," said Emma as she walked toward the room where Damon was being held.

"Emma?" Klaus asked.

"What?"

"I think you're starting to lose your touch." Emma only rolled her eyes in response. Her heart broke when she came upon Damon, weak.

"Emma?" he asked groggily.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'don't sleep with the enemy.'"

"What are you doing here? Rebekah will kill you."

"No. She won't. Klaus won't let her." Emma opened one of the traps and grabbed Damon, holding him up while she opened the second one. Damon was too weak to move on his own so she held him up as they walked out of the room down the hall. Damon started to fall, but Emma urged him on. They made it to the empty parlor, but Damon collapsed on the floor. Emma fell down next to him.

"No. Look at me. I know you're hurting and part of it's my fault, but you can't give up on me. Not when we're so close," said Emma, letting her humanity break through. She raised her wrist to his mouth. "Drink."

Instinctually, Damon bit into Emma's wrist and began to feed. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked at Emma. He rested his forehead against hers and Emma then realized he had fallen asleep. Using her vampire strength, Emma picked him up and took him to her car.

"I love you, Damon," Emma whispered as she buckled her husband in and stroked his face with her hand. When Emma hit the road, Stefan called her.

"How's Alaric?" Emma answered.

"He'll be okay. I gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home. We seem to have another problem though. Sage and this Troy guy she turned died within an hour of Finn."

"What? Were they bitten by a hybrid or…"

"Hybrid bites don't look like this. It's the blood, Emma. The bloodline. It has to be. Finn turned Sage. Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn."

"So when an Original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them. If the Originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would…it'd just be dead."

"We need to find out who turned our bloodline, Emma. We know you're an Original in your own right so you wouldn't be affected. When are you coming back to the house?"

"It's going to be awhile. I have Damon. He's okay. I'll find out about the bloodline, Stefan, while I'm gone."

"Are you going out of town?"

"Something like that."

"Where are you going, Emma?"

"Sorry, Stefan. It's not part of the plan," Emma said as her car sped past a sign reading "Thank you for visiting Mystic Falls."


	62. Turn It Back

When Damon woke, he was in an unfamiliar room. The only recognizable presence was the woman sitting on the plush bed next to him. Emma was dipping a cloth in water and Damon shivered a bit when she pressed it to his wrists, cleaning the blood that dried there.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's a little cold."

"Where am I?" he groaned.

"New York. Albany."

"The coven house?"

"Yes."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About ten hours. Though I'm not surprised. Rebekah has a way with a knife."

"Sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize to me. It's not like we're still together or anything." Even though she was putting up a brave face, Damon knew Emma was hurt. As she turned her face away, Damon placed a hand on her cheek. "Damon."

"Look at me."

"I can't. Not now. Not ever again," Emma whimpered. In a flash, Emma was gone and outside, the pounding rain attempting to wash away her pain and mask her tears. She leaned against a tree in the forest that surrounded the house when Damon came looking for her.

"Do you think I'm ignorant or just plain stupid! Your blood is in me, Emma. If you didn't want me to know, you shouldn't have let me feed."

"I couldn't let you die."

"It is true? You've been faking it this whole time, just to protect yourself, to protect…our child." When those words left his lips, the barriers Emma had erected came crumbling down.

"Yes. It's true. I'm pregnant and it's yours," she cried, turning around to face Damon. "The blood moon…it happened the night of the Homecoming Dance. I thought it was just a legend, but…it allowed us to have a child and I know it's the worst possible timing, but I can't lose this again. I made a choice as much as it kills me inside knowing what I've done to you. How I've pushed you away. I never stopped loving you, Damon, and I'm sorry."

"Why must you be so goddamn stubborn! Why do you have to do everything by yourself!"

"Because it's the only way I know!" Emma spat. "You don't know what it's like! Even when you hated your brother, you were never alone! I've been alone for a thousand years! You don't know of the loneliness and the despair, when you realize all you have is the blood." Suddenly, Damon appeared right in front of Emma, their breath mingling.

"You were never alone with me. Emma, you can kick and scream as much as you want, pretend to turn it off, but I'm not going to let you leave me. Never."

Damon's lips crashed against hers, silencing any other words that needed to be said. Every part of Emma was pressed against Damon as he pushed her against the tree. Her hands ran up his chest to the strands of his wet hair.

"Damon," Emma moaned as her beloved pressed kisses to the column of her throat.

"Tell me what you want, Emma, and I'll give it to you. You and our child," Damon whispered.

"I want you." And with those three words, Damon picked Emma up bridal style and took her back to the bedroom.

They stumbled onto the bed as they pulled each other's clothes off. Their hands were everywhere, needing the feel of each other's skin after so long. Emma moaned as he kissed her. It was everything that she had been missing. She felt the consuming need that was Damon's love for her. As her nails scraped across Damon's back, he groaned. He needed her and he needed her now. Foreplay would have to wait.

With one deep thrust, Damon was inside her. Their moans and groans filled the room.

"God, I forgot how tight you are," Damon groaned. "Hmm. I've missed you, my wife."

"I love you, my husband." Damon silently returned the sentiment with the brief rub of his nose against Emma's. With every thrust, they moaned together and the pleasure pulled them under the waves of ecstasy as they screamed each other's name. As Emma panted trying to regain the feeling in her extremities, Damon tenderly kissed her stomach.

"I love you," Damon said as Emma stroked his hair tenderly, "And I will love this child." The smile on Emma's face was beautiful. "Will you come home with me?"

"Yes. After a few things are settled here. We need to find out which Original bloodline you belong to."

"And why's that?"

"Stefan killed Finn yesterday. And after Finn died, Sage did as well. She was a part of his line."

"I see. Well, what's your plan? Do you know who sired Katherine?"

"Yes. A dear friend of mine. Rose. She's no longer alive."

"So it's a dead end."

"Not exactly. No Original sired Rose. Mary Porter did."

"Scary Mary?"

"I don't know which Original sired her. A few friends of mine are bringing her to me along with a weapon she has been housing for me."

"A weapon?"

"Do you know how when a white oak stake is used on a vampire it becomes useless after the first kill. Before the ancient white oak tree was burned I hid a piece of it and later had it spelled by a witch with a special metal that would make it invulnerable. It can kill all the Originals. No one knows of its existence except me, Mary Porter, and now you."

"This has been your plan all along."

"Yes. I'm sorry I never told you what was going on, but I—" Damon silenced her with a kiss.

"Shh. Let's never speak of that time in our lives again. It's water under the bridge. I'm just glad you're back in my arms again." Emma kissed him, but she was soon pulled out of their make out session when the phone on nightstand rang.

"Sorry. I have to get this. Hello? What? What do you mean she's dead! Damn Kol. What about the package? I see. Come back to the nest. I'll be leaving soon so you'll be in charge once again, Lawrence."

"What's wrong?" Damon asked once Emma hung up.

"Kol killed Mary. So there goes the search for your Original bloodline. And the weapon is gone. Lawrence smelled the scent of a witch around Mary's hiding place. It's most likely Esther has it. There goes my diabolical plan."

"We can still get it back. We should head back to Mystic Falls."

"Yeah. Jeremy should be back home by now. Klaus used Bonnie to break the linking spill by threatening Jeremy's life so I had Caroline go retrieve him from Denver. I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of shit to clean up in Mystic Falls."

"We'll do it together, okay?" Damon said as he kissed Emma's hand. She nodded, but silently feared what she'd be jumping back into in Mystic Falls.


	63. Save Yourself

At the Boarding House, Damon was looking out through the window as Emma slept on the bed peacefully when Alaric called him.

"Where've you been?" Damon answered. "I left you ten messages last night."

"Sorry about that. I just needed to get my head together. I think I need to get out of town. Somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out which means I'm still a threat to everyone."

"I don't know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric," said Damon as Emma came up behind him in a hot pink robe and kissed his neck. Damon held her hand that was pressed against his chest.

"It's just for a couple of days. I'm stocked up on Bonnie's herbs so I should be fine. I gotta go." Alaric then hung up. Damon spent a few seconds looking at his phone.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Alaric's leaving town. This doesn't smell right."

"Let's go check out his apartment then."

"I have a gift for you," said Damon as he walked to his dresser. He pulled out Emma's necklace. "I thought you might want this back."

"Thank you," Emma smiled.

"My pleasure. Now let's go see if Ric's gone to the dark side again."

That night, Emma had just finished talking to Stefan at the decade dance Caroline had dragged him to. Damon texted Emma to meet him in the hallway. She checked to see if anyone was following her and when she turned back around, Damon surprised her.

"Don't do that. It's not funny!" Emma scolded.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny. We have a problem."

"What?"

"I found Bonnie's herbs in Alaric's loft untouched."

"Oh no," said Emma as Jeremy and Stefan came across the couple. "If Alaric is sick, then we need to find a cure. Something."

"We tried medicine. We tried magic."

"Why don't you two get him off the vervain. Compel him," Stefan suggested, having overheard the whole conversation.

"To what? Pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who hates vampires."

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Emma asked.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery."

"What?" Emma asked, astounded.

"No way in hell!" Jeremy yelled.

"Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing."

"You are out of your mind!"

"Jeremy," Emma said as the young Gilbert turned around and left. Emma followed after him.

Outside the high school, Emma was following Jeremy when Esther showed up.

"Hello, Emmalyne," she greeted. "If you wish to help your friend, Alaric, I suggest you come with me."

"Jeremy, go inside and get Stefan and Damon, now!"

"I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come," said Esther as Jeremy walked back inside. Knowing she had to do something, Emma followed Esther. When Damon and Stefan walked outside, they were suddenly stopped by an invisible force. They looked down and saw a line of salt around the school.

"Salt. It's a binding agent for a spell," Stefan said.

"We're trapped here," Damon further explained to Jeremy.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Emma and Esther walked into the Salvatore Tomb where Alaric was waiting.

"You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being an Original Petrova, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell," Esther said.

"Just please don't hurt Alaric."

"She's not hurting me."

"What's going on? What are you doing with him?"

"I'm going to remake him."

"Remake him?"

"Make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructible. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband, Mikael, I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires."

"You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?"

"He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect. His hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death, that hatred will be magnified."

"You don't know that. You don't know anything about him."

"That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on The Other Side. I spoke to him. I nurtured him, knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance."

"Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are."

"You don't know who I am, Emma. You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way, befriending vampires instead of killing them."

"You don't mean that."

"They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands."

"When you are ready," Esther said.

"No, Ric, please don't. Don't do this. I won't help you, I'm not gonna give you my blood, you're gonna have to kill me!"

"That won't be necessary." Esther gestures toward Emma and her hand began to bleed. Esther held Emma's wrist so that her blood poured into a bowl. "Drink. And let it be done." Alaric drank the blood and then Esther staked Alaric with the indestructible white oak stake. Emma then felt a tug at her soul.

"What did you do?" Emma asked.

"I transferred your vampirism to Alaric. You no longer suffer from the bloodlust, Emma. You are human. You should be thanking me." Emma was shocked.

"My baby?"

"Dead I'm afraid. You'll miscarry in a few days."

"You! How dare you!" Emma screamed.

"He'll wake soon. When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete."

"You said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this...this is just as evil!"

"Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die."

"How, if he's immortal?"

"All you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all."

"Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus!" Emma said as Alaric woke. Before Esther could say another word, Alaric came up behind her and staked her. Once Esther was dead, it didn't take Bonnie long to break through the barrier spell.

"Damon's here," said Jeremy as he entered the tomb. "And Klaus took Esther's body."

"Does he know about the stake?" Alaric asked.

"No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed. What's going on?"

"Listen Jeremy, I'm not gonna complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire."

"So, what we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die? No, no we can't!"

"Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay. After everything that's happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming." Jeremy turned around and walked away.

"You should go, Emma. Take care of him." Emma walked out of the tomb as Alaric shut the door.

When Damon came home that night after making sure Alaric was comfortable in his last final moments, he saw Emma walk out of the bathroom. Dressed in only a short white lace slip and a matching white robe that was half off her shoulders, Emma approached Damon who was now sitting on the bed. Damon tried to ask a number of questions. Are you okay? Is something wrong? But he was silent. Words weren't necessary. He knew what had happened. She was human now and she just miscarried. He could smell the blood. He also knew what she needed as soon as the robe disappeared from her olive-skinned arms. He turned over the comforter and Emma pulled her slip up and over her head. She slid into her side of the bed and simply looked at Damon, examining every inch of his face, as he disrobed as well. As she moved closer to him, Damon wound his arms around her, pulling her on top of him.

He crushed her mouth with his as she impaled herself on his hard cock. Moving at a slow and steady rhythm, Emma's lips continued to devour him and her hands never left the sides of his neck. Groaning, Damon's hands traced down the length of her body to her ass where he pushed her harder onto his erection. Emma gasped, leaving his lips and arching her back. She drove faster on him and his eyes closed in pleasure and pain, his head digging farther into the pillow. Her hands clawed at his chest, drawing blood at her scratches. The superficial wounds closed almost immediately as Emma lapped at the blood on his chest. The power she had over him was like a drug, almost better than the high she received from blood. Almost.

Damon drew her to his tempting lips with one tug of her hair. His tongue pillaged her mouth, leaving her faint and desperate for more. Exploiting this distraction, Damon turned her onto her back and lifted her leg higher and higher, plunging into her relentlessly. His lips never left hers as he caressed one breast gently while squeezing the other. She pressed her body closer to his as she gasped and wove her hands thorough his hair. This was classic Damon. Sweet and gentle one moment, while rough and wild the next. Damon was always a considerate lover as every time they were under the sheets he sought her release first. As her first climax began to wash over, Damon crashed harder and harder into her, biting tenderly into the flesh of her breast, drawing her blood into his mouth. Emma wailed as she came completely undone.

After her body settled, he sat up and pulled her into his lap. He penetrated her languidly, but it only took mere seconds for his thrusts to become unremitting and insistent. His hands skimmed over her and eventually meandered to her wet cavern. He stroked her clit methodically in an attempt to drive her over the edge. His attempts achieved the desired effect as she seized his head and kissed him brutally, her tongue taking everything he had to offer. He struck her clit and she felt every part of her melt and turn to fire. As he continued to pound into her, he forced her to look into his eyes. He wanted her to see him when he came. Spellbound by his striking blue eyes, they came together. Nothing could have broken the bond their eyes shared.

When they both collapsed, Emma on top of his chest, Damon felt wet tears trail down his chest. Emma was crying. From using his body so shamelessly or from the weight of everything surrounding her he couldn't tell. There were no words of comfort that he give her to help with her deep loss. All he could do was be there for her in any way she would allow. And that was what he did as he ran his hand gently through her hair, massaging her scalp every so often.


	64. Run

At the Gilbert House, Emma was making sure Jeremy was doing okay. Damon had escorted her, worried that Klaus would try to make a move. The doorbell rang and Damon was shocked to see Stefan holding Bonnie by the arm, blood dripping from her neck.

"We have a problem," said Stefan. Once Bonnie explained that Alaric was now an evil vampire vampire hunter, Stefan brought her a towel for her neck wound.

"What do you mean he turned? I thought you were standing guard, Stefan!" Damon yelled.

"Don't blame me. Blame Bonnie the blood bank. She fed him."

"I had no idea what was happening. Okay, the witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he'd turn," Bonnie explained.

"So, where's the stake now?" asked Damon.

"Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know."

"Alright, so how do we kill him?"

"I've been trying to figure that out. A witch can't truly make an immortal creature. There is always a way to undo a spell," Bonnie answered.

"So, what's the witchy work around?"

"That's the problem. I don't know."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Emma was in Alaric's old room when her phone rang. She picked it up to see Alaric calling her.

"Whoever this is it's not funny," Emma answered.

"Well, who else would it be?"

"Ric?"

"Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her."

Downstairs, Jeremy heard the doorbell ring and he opened the door to see Klaus outside.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Now is that anyway to treat a guest?" Stefan came up behind Jeremy.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside."

"Why don't you go up to your room?" Stefan suggested to Jeremy.

"Now," Damon added. Jeremy sighed and walked up the steps.

"Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you."

"Yeah, about that. Something happened," Damon said.

"Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here. I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, Emma."

"Can't help you there." Damon clapped Stefan on the shoulder, pulled his brother back, and slammed the door in Klaus' face. "Emma! Babe, we're leaving! Now!"

Outside, Klaus paced across the front porch. He stopped and picked up the newspaper by the front door. Inside, Stefan walked up the stairs and into Alaric's old room. Jeremy was there, but Emma had disappeared.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. She was just here a few minutes ago." Stefan walked out of the room and down the stairs to meet up with Damon.

"Where is she?"

"She's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here? Where did she go?" Damon asked, angry, as Bonnie walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" she asked as Damon looked out through the blinds to see Klaus pacing with a newspaper in his hands.

"Klaus wants in. We have to keep him out." Suddenly, Damon saw Klaus pull back his arm and throw the newspaper at the window. "Ah, duck!" As the projectile smashed through the window, Damon ducked. Stefan grabbed Bonnie and they both fell to the ground.

"I think you're probably gonna want to let me in!" Klaus yelled. No one answered. Klaus walked over to the neighbor's house with a white picket fence. He placed his hands on the fence and looked around. He saw a soccer ball and smirked. Back inside the house, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon were standing in the kitchen.

"Car is gone," said Damon.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asked. Suddenly, the front door burst open and a soccer ball flew in the house. Klaus walked up the porch with two pieces of fence in his hand. He hurled one piece into the house and it narrowly missed Damon's head, stuck in the wall behind him. Stefan grabbed Jeremy and Bonnie and pulled them down to the floor.

"Missed me!" Damon yelled as he pulled the wood out of the wall and threw it back at Klaus. The wood just grazed Klaus' shoulder. Klaus broke the remaining wood in half and threw one piece at Damon, but it hit a picture. "Missed me again!"

As Klaus aimed the last piece of wood, Stefan's phone rang.

"Alaric," Stefan answered. When Klaus came back to the house with a propane tank and a newspaper torch, Stefan came up to the front door. "Put it out."

"Come outside and make me."

"Emma's not here," said Stefan, stepping outside. "Alaric has her and Caroline. He's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." Klaus angrily threw down the newspaper and propane tank.

"Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death."

"I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too."

"I'll take those odds," said Damon.

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies."

"I'm good with that too."

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?"

"Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Emma and carries her to safety?"

"Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?"

"Nothing."

"Caroline's in there. Don't you have a thing for her? Or did she just reject you too many times?"

"This isn't really helping too much," said Stefan as Bonnie walked outside.

"I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over fifteen years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."

"If and might? Your words inspire such confidence."

"I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours."

"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Emma will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves."

Later at the Salvatore Boarding House, Abby and Bonnie walked into the parlor of the house.

"Why didn't I have to be invited in?" Abby asked.

"Only vampires live here," said Bonnie as Damon entered the parlor with a glass of blood in his hand.

"We had signed over the deed to Elena, but she died. The seal broke, very long story. Blood? Ah, come on. Think of it as a peace offering. Fine. More for me."

"We called you here because I need help with a spell. Esther created a vampire that can't be killed. I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael."

"Bonnie, it's too dangerous. Your magic comes from the Earth. It's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation, places you can't handle."

"You turned your back on me for sixteen years. You have no idea what I can handle."

"Gotta say I'm team Bonnie on this one. How hard can it be to parch a vampire?" Damon asked.

"The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate."

"That's exactly what we want to do," Bonnie said.

"To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?"

"What? What does that mean? Bonnie, I don't speak witch."

"I have to stop a human heart."

Once Abby explained the mechanics of the spell to her daughter, Bonnie left with Damon for Mystic Falls High. Jeremy was sitting on a picnic table outside.

"They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in from the south entrance," said Bonnie.

"Try not to kill him, will you?" Damon said as Klaus and Stefan walked up to them.

"Look at this. One big, happy family," Klaus mocked as Bonnie pulled out a small vial of her blood.

"Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart."

"If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two, hold him down," said Stefan as Damon took a drink from the vial and handed it to Stefan, who drank as well before passing it to Klaus.

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong."

"Or you're just lying to save your ass," Damon muttered.

"I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter," said Klaus after drinking the remainder of Bonnie's blood.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan asked. Stefan, Damon, and Klaus walked into the school, leaving Jeremy and Bonnie behind.

In the school, Caroline was walking down the hallway, having escaped thanks to Emma. She continued to walk backwards when suddenly Klaus grabbed her from behind. He covered her mouth so no one could hear her scream.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. It's me," Klaus whispered as he removed his hand from her mouth. "It's okay. You're safe. We'll save Emma. You go straight home. You stay inside, do you understand?"

"Thank you," Caroline nodded. Klaus then rushed away as Caroline ran out of the school. Meanwhile, Alaric was throwing Emma against a locker. He grabbed her by the throat, holding her up against it.

"I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Emma. You don't deserve to live."

"So then, why am I still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me. Do it! Kill me!" Surprisingly, Alaric released Emma from his grasp. Stefan and Damon then rushed up to Alaric and grabbed him by the arms. However, Alaric pushed them off of him and broke Stefan's back. He fell to the ground temporarily dead. Damon rushed toward Alaric, but Alaric snapped his neck, temporarily killing him as well. Klaus rushed toward Alaric and placed his hand into Alaric's chest, but Alaric shoved Klaus away from him. As they continued to fight, Emma yelled at both of them.

"Stop!" Alaric looked up at Emma to see that she had a knife at her throat. "Let him go or I'll kill myself.

"Put it down, Emma."

"Why? Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!"

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" Emma asked as she began to cut her throat open.

"Stop! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Alaric yelled. In his moment of panic, Klaus seized the chance and threw Alaric off of him. He rushed toward Emma, grabbed her and left. Alaric rose and realized that they were gone.

A few hours later, Elena woke to find herself in a chair at Klaus' mansion. She looked down to see a nurse inserting a needle into her arm.

"Be careful. Moving only makes it hurt more," the nurse warned as Emma's blood began to run through a tube out of her body.

"What are you doing?"

"Draining you of all your blood," Klaus answered.

"Emma?" asked Tyler, walking into the room.

"Tyler, help me!" Tyler stopped halfway.

"He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters worth, please Tyler."

"Tyler, please. Get Damon, please."

"No, Tyler, get the bags." Tyler stood there for a moment and then rushed toward Emma, but Klaus intercepted him. "Forget the girl and get the bags. Now." Tyler looked at Emma and then walked out of the room.

"So, that's it? You're just gonna bleed me dry."

"Yes, even though you're human, your blood will still work on my hybrids. I already tested it out. Although if you died with vampire blood in your system, you'd be worthless to me. So there's really no point in having you around. Don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep."

Meanwhile at the high school, Damon's phone began to ring. Damon woke from the dead and grabbed his phone.

"Why am I still alive?" Damon asked as Alaric walked up to them.

"Get up!" Alaric yelled as Stefan awoke. "I said, get up. Klaus is gonna kill Emma."

"What?" Damon asked.

"What are you talking about? Klaus needs Emma's blood to make hybrids. She's the last person that he'd kill," Stefan said.

"The witch bound my life to Emma's. If she dies, I die. Klaus figured that out and now he's taken her. Now, I'm trapped here until the sun goes down, so you two better get doing what you do best. Saving Emma's life."

Back at Klaus' mansion, the nurse switched out the filled blood bag for a fresh one. Emma was growing weaker by the second.

"What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your army," Emma said to Klaus.

"These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family."

"If you believe that, then why take my blood at all? You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again."

"Sweet dreams, Emma. It's been fun." As Klaus walked away, Emma struggled to break her bonds, knowing she was fading fast. Tyler quietly came into the room and removed the ropes tying Emma to the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh." Tyler continued to untie Emma from the chair.

"Tyler," Emma said as she saw Klaus standing in the doorway.

"So much for that sire bond."

"I'm not your little bitch anymore."

"How did you break the sire bond?"

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love."

"That's impossible."

"Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

"You know you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery."

"You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone! Come on, Emma." Klaus rushed toward Emma and pushed her to the ground. He then grabbed Tyler by the throat and pushed him against a wall. Klaus attempted to remove Tyler's heart out of his chest, but Tyler and Damon grabbed Klaus' arms. Stefan put his hand into Klaus' chest and Bonnie performed her spell that would desiccate Klaus. As the desiccation finished, Damon moved away from Klaus and immediately rushed toward Emma.

"Hey. You okay?" Damon asked.

"I knew you'd save me."

Damon picked Emma up bridal style before whispering, "Always."

"What did you do to him?" Emma asked sleepily.

"We desiccated him, like Mikael. Come on. Let's get you home before sunset."

When Damon got Emma settled at the Gilbert House, he sat by her side in the bed.

"It's really over," Emma whispered.

"It really is. I have to leave for a little while. I'm going with Stefan to hide Klaus' body. Sleep now. I'll be back as soon as I can." Emma nodded and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Later that night, Stefan and Damon were on the road, driving to drop Klaus' body in the Atlantic.

"Yeah," said Damon as he patted Klaus' casket.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"You're in a good mood."

"Yeah I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead, my girl's back, and my brother's halfway sane, again. Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, Stefan. Come on say it. Say it."

"We won."

"Once more with feeling."

"We. Won."

"Thank you."

"Nah, you know what, thank you. Turns out we make a pretty good team, huh?"

"It only took a century and a half."

Meanwhile at the Gilbert House, Emma woke up to use the bathroom and when she walked back into her room, she grabbed her head in pain and fell to the ground, her nose bleeding profusely.


	65. How'm I Supposed To Die

When Emma woke, she realized she was in a hospital bed. Meredith and Jeremy were outside her room, observing her.

"She's gonna be fine," Meredith assured Jeremy "She got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about."

"But she collapsed. There was blood."

"Honestly, Jeremy. She's okay. She's just…she's been through a lot. Is there anyone you want to call?" Damon immediately popped into Jeremy's mind and he called him.

"You did what!" Damon yelled.

"I took her to the hospital. When you find someone unconscious, you call 911."

"Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal! Every remaining Original is gonna want Emma dead to stop Alaric. She's a sitting duck in there."

"Well, Meredith wants to keep her here for observation."

"Jeremy, get Emma home. We're on our way," said Damon before hanging up.

"You know one of us needs to keep moving, right? If Klaus really is the sire of our bloodline, we need to keep his body hidden before Alaric finds him, kills him, and we all end up dead."

"Our life is one, big proverbial coin toss."

When Emma was released from the hospital, Stefan came back to visit her as Matt whipped her up something to eat.

"I'm being over coddled. I feel completely fine."

"You're on house arrest. And Damon said to make sure you're coddled," Stefan argued.

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you the hell out of town?" Matt asked.

"And do what? Go on the run for the rest of my life? No thank you," said Emma as she rose from the couch. "And I'm not an invalid. I'm done with the couch."

"So, you're just gonna let her call the shots?" Matt asked as Emma left the room.

"I'm letting her make her own decisions."

"Even if they're wrong?"

"Nothing wrong with free will, Matt. Trust me, you don't realize that till you lose it."

"Stefan," Emma called from the foyer. They walked into the hallway and saw Elijah inside the house.

"Elijah," Stefan muttered.

"Hello again," Elijah greeted.

A few minutes later, Elijah was sitting at the dining room table with Matt, Stefan, and Elena.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed and the weapon is in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth and Alaric will follow us."

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century where Emma is able to live out the rest of her natural life? I suspect you have no plans of turning again. You hated being a vampire."

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that Klaus' done to us, I can't just let you bring him back," Emma said.

"I give you my word, Emma. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners."

"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over," said Matt.

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so Emma, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

Suddenly, Damon responded on the phone, "Not! Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!"

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us, Emma will come to no harm. Do we have a deal?"

"No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention NO?" Damon responded.

"Emma, it's up to you," Stefan added.

"Oh come on!" Damon complained.

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Emma asked.

"He's my brother. We remain together."

"This is probably going to bite me in the ass, but…we have a deal," Emma sighed.

Later at a storage complex, Damon and Bonnie exited the elevator and entered a room full of storage units.

"You know, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Emma sells our souls to the Originals?" Damon whined.

"It was her call."

"You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever."

"Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it."

"Hidden. I was gonna use Unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious. So…1020. Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of old Playboys, one beef jerkified Original," said Damon, opening the unit. Bonnie walked in and opened the casket. Klaus' desiccated body lied still in it until he opened his eyes. "Creepy."

"I need a minute."

"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Bonnie.

"We lost Elena, Jenna, and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?" Damon left and closed the door to the storage unit. "You should burn in hell. But if you die, so do my friends. So does my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?"

Later Damon was relaxing on a couch outside when he called Stefan who was leaving the Gilberts' house.

"Bonnie just left. Rebekah should be here soon to pick up the body," Damon said.

"I've got Caroline and Elijah in place. Jeremy is gonna lead Alaric to us."

"You just had to let her make the choice, didn't you?"

"What would you have done, Damon?"

"Grabbed her, gagged her, thrown her in a well. I don't know, anything other than let her trust Elijah."

"You know she'd just hate you for it, right?"

"Yeah, but she'd be alive and she'd hate me. Thus, the eternal difference between you and me, brother."

"As soon as we get the stake and hand over the coffin, get out. Alaric's got half the police looking for Klaus' car."

"Will do," said Damon as the elevator dinged. "Gotta go. The Original sister is here. It's about time, sexy Bex." Suddenly, Alaric came up behind Damon, grabbing him in a chokehold.

"How did you find me? Where is Klaus?"

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Klaus?

"In a storage locker. There's only about a thousand of them, have at it." Alaric snapped Damon's neck and then he began his search for Klaus.

Meanwhile, Emma woke up from her nap to find herself in the passenger's seat of Matt's truck, driving away from Mystic Falls.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"It was the only way I was gonna get you in this truck."

"The tea. You drugged me? What the hell is going on, Matt?"

"I'm getting you out of town, Emma. It's the only way to keep you safe."

Back at the storage complex, Alaric had broken the locks off and opened the doors to several storage units. After not being able to find Klaus' body, he heard the elevator bell ding and Rebekah come out.

"Damon! Damon, where are you? Damon, this isn't funny." Rebekah walked down a line of storage units while Alaric continued his hunt for her.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by Damon, who covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. They quickly rushed to unit 1020 and removed Klaus' casket. As they wheeled it to her car, Alaric came out of nowhere, grabbed Rebekah and slammed her head against the car. Damon rushed at Alaric but Alaric kicked him out of his way. Alaric opened the casket, pulled out the white oak stake, and killed Klaus with it, straight in the heart. Damon grabbed Rebekah as Klaus' body was set aflame. Rebekah screamed and cried at the loss of her brother.

"Next," said Alaric, turning around.

"Rebekah, run. Run!" said Damon, pushing Rebekah the other way. She took off at vampire speed. Damon rushed toward Alaric to distract him, but Alaric threw him to the ground and ran off in search of Rebekah.

When Damon recovered from Alaric's blow, he called Stefan who was in the woods with Jeremy.

"Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead."

"I feel okay. Do you feel anything?"

"No."

"It took Sage about an hour before she got sick."

"Yeah or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline."

"Well, if he wasn't lying, an hour is not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls."

"For us to have our epic goodbye, Stefan?"

"Not us, brother. You and Emma."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to say goodbye for both of us, won't you? Call me if you cough up a lung," said Damon before hanging up.

On the road, Emma was still stuck in Matt's truck.

"We have to go back. Listen to me, Matt. If Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline, then they're all gonna die. We have to go back, Matt!" Emma yelled, having heard the news that Klaus was dead.

"Emma."

"What!"

"Damon's not with them."

"What?"

"He's a hundred miles out of town. I can keep driving to him or I can turn around and go back. It's your choice." Emma pulled out her phone and called Damon.

"Let me guess. You're calling to see if the grim reaper's paid a visit?"

"How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out Klaus is a big, fat liar."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will."

"Hey, uh, where are you?"

"About forty-five minutes away from you. I'm not going to let you die alone. I'll going to see you soon, Damon."

"Yeah. Real soon," said Damon, seeing Alaric behind him. "Goodbye, Emma. I see you're still pissed. I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip." Alaric rushed over toward Damon and punched him in the face.

In the woods, Elijah was waiting for Rebekah. She finally appeared with tears in her eyes.

"He's gone, Elijah. There was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived. You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline."

"I thought he did."

"It wasn't me. It wasn't Kol."

"It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it."

"Then how are they still alive?" Later, Rebekah called Stefan who was on the other side of the woods.

"Hello?" Stefan answered.

"You're alive. Congratulations."

"Rebekah."

"Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running."

"What are you talking about? We had a deal."

"I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead. There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric."

"Rebekah, no." Rebekah ended the call and stood in the middle of the road where Matt's truck was driving over a bridge. Matt swerved to avoid her, but it sent the truck careening over the guardrail and into the water.

At the storage complex, Alaric had beaten Damon up very badly.

"You're not gonna fight back?" Alaric asked.

"You're kind of invincible, Ric."

"Don't call me that. We're not friends."

"We were."

"Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through and now I'm gonna break you." Alaric hit Damon in the face, knocking him backwards.

"Is that all you got?"

"Not quite." Alaric attempted to stake Damon, but Damon grabbed the stake and threw Alaric off of him. He wasn't going to give up so easily. As Alaric and Damon continued to fight, Damon grabbed Alaric's wrist and the stake fell out of his hand, Alaric progressively growing weaker.

"What's happening?"

"Oh no," Damon muttered. Alaric fell to his knees and Damon cradled him in his arms as Alaric died.

"No. No, no, no, no. Ric, Ric! You are not dead. You are not dead!" Damon yelled, crying, as he realized his Emma was dead. Damon immediately rushed out of the building and sped toward Mystic Falls Hospital. In the morgue, Emma's body was lying on a stretcher. Stefan was sitting next to her, tears in his eyes.

"Where is she?" Damon asked, bursting through the hospital doors.

"No, Damon. Wait," said Meredith.

"Where is my wife!"

"You need to know, when Jeremy brought Emma in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion. It was hemophilia, a disease I think she suffered from when she was human."

"What are you saying?"

"He was so worried, I didn't want to tell him, but I – I helped her. She needed my help."

"You what!" Damon yelled, realizing Meredith had fed Emma his blood.

In the morgue, Emma's eyes shot open and she gasped one name: Damon.


	66. Just A Little Girl

Emma gasped for air as she woke up to the sound of crickets chirping and sirens blaring throughout the streets. When she opened her eyes, she saw Stefan sitting on the end of her bed, watching her.

"Stefan?" Emma asked, confused.

"Hey. You've been in and out for hours."

"Wh-what happened?"

"You were in an accident."

"Oh my God. Matt is he…?"

"Alive?" Damon interrupted, leaning against the doorjamb of his room. "Ask Stefan. The hero."

"He's fine," Stefan replied.

"Thank you. I thought that I – how did you…?"

"Save you?" Damon asked. "He didn't." Damon's blood boiled at the fact Stefan had saved a human over Emma.

"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew."

"My hemophilia," Emma murmured.

"Meredith Fell made a choice. She used Damon's blood to heal you," Stefan nodded.

"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had my blood in your system, Emmy," Damon finished.

"Oh my God," said Emma, panicking. "Does - does that mean that I – am I dead?" Silence. "No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Whether it was supposed to happen or not there is no way out of it," said Damon, glaring at his brother every so often. "We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three."

"I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't – I don't want to be – I can't be a vampire!" Emma cried.

"You won't be. It's not like before. You have a choice, Em," said Damon, sitting on the bed, his expression softening.

"I'll let you two talk," said Stefan as he left the room and closed the door.

"I don't want to be a vampire, Damon," Emma cried.

"I know," said Damon, placing his hand on his wife's cheek. "I would have saved you. In a heartbeat, no question."

"And then Matt would be dead, because you couldn't let go. And I knew that. Matt would be dead, Damon. For me, someone else would be dead."

"But you wouldn't be! And you would have gotten to grow up and had the life that you wanted; the life that you deserve. And I know that I didn't used to get that but I do now and I wanted that for you, Emmy, and I would have gladly given it to you and let Matt die; because I am that selfish. You're what I live for. A life without you; it means nothing."

"I can't do it, Damon. Not again. Not after knowing what it turned me into. I can't. It's not's me. As much as a bitch as I was when I was human, it was never me."

"I know, but I need you to know that I will always love you, whether you're a human, an in control vampire, or a Ripper. Nothing will ever change that."

"Why do you have to say that?" Emma whimpered, placing her hands on Damon's face. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you." He kissed Emma's hand. "Because I want you." Then her cheek. "And most importantly, because I need you…here with me." And finally her lips.

After tears and hugs were exchanged, Damon left the room, closely the door gently so Emma could get some sleep. He walked down the stairs to the drink cart. Stefan was sitting on the couch while Elijah was rifling through the bookcase. Damon poured himself a hearty glass of bourbon and walked in front of the fire. He drank it all in one gulp.

"That was a nice speech," Stefan said, breaking the silence. Damon and Elijah looked at each other and then at Stefan.

"Has your brother always been this much of an imbecile?" Elijah asked.

"Shut up, Stefan," Damon growled.

"I know you're mad at me."

"That's an understatement. I'm not mad. I'm livid. I mean, what the hell is wrong with you! What in the world were you thinking letting my wife die!"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Well, I think that's quite obvious," Elijah muttered. He was as angry and confused as Damon at this whole mess. He had had no luck in tracking down his sister for Damon so he could exact his vengeance. So he had decided he'd be more useful here in case Emma decided to transition.

"What was I supposed to do? She wanted me to save Matt. I saved Matt!"

"How could you possibly believe a mere human's life is equivalent to Emmalyne's!" Elijah yelled.

"I knew she'd come back as a vampire. I smelled your blood in her, Damon, when I came back to Mystic Falls."

"You weren't there the night Emma looked me in the eye and told me she hated being a vampire," Damon growled. "She never wanted this life. She was happy being human. She saw it as a gift. You shouldn't have let her die! And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother."

"Trust me, Damon. I know I'm scum right now, but yelling at each other isn't going to solve our problems. I promise I'll fix this."

"Promise. That's funny," Damon scoffed. "You promised me that while I was dealing with Klaus, you'd keep Emma safe. Now, she's in transition. Dead, Stefan. So excuse me if I don't take any more of your promises to heart. Besides, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Nothing matters now. She's made her decision. She's not going to complete the transition. She'd rather die than have to go through what she did when she was a new vampire and who could blame her."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Emma was in bed, breathing heavily. She grimaced as her hearing intensified. She heard electricity running through a light bulb and looked at the lamp on the bedside table. The door creaked open and Jeremy entered the room.

"Jer," Emma muttered. The younger boy hugged her.

"Are you okay? I watched Vicki go through this. She was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place. All these old memories came flooding back."

"I'm fine. I'm not Vicki."

"No, you're not. You're you. You act like everything's okay so no one worries about you but you need help."

"I said I'm fine, okay?" Emma snapped as she continued to hear the electricity. "I'm sorry. I just need some rest." Jeremy nodded and left. Almost growling, Emma pulled the lampshade of the lamp and crushed the bulb in her hand.

"Sensitive, huh?" Stefan asked, entering the room, one hand behind his back.

"You have no idea. If you've come to talk me out of my decision, you should just leave."

"No. I know when you've made your mind up, there's no stopping you. Which is why I have to do something that's going to make a lot of people hate me."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. Suspicious, she rose from the bed.

"Losing you will kill my brother, Emma. He'll meet the sun and I can't lose him. I know you're doing what you have to do, but so am I." Stefan then revealed a blood bag in his other hand.

Meanwhile, Elijah poured Damon another drink downstairs.

"You're handling this quite remarkably," said Elijah as he handed him another glass.

"On the contrary, I'm hardly keeping it together."

"I'm surprised you accepted her choice."

"My brother never gave me a choice. You never gave Emma a choice. After all the shit she's been through, she deserves to have a normal life, to have a choice. She misses her humanity. And she's not the only one. I know I talk a big game, but…if there was something I could do to be human again…I'd do it. As much as I love her, as much as I want her to be with me, I can't force her to turn. I can't ask her to go through all of that again. Not for me." Elijah nodded in understanding.

"I'm surprised by you, Damon. You are quite the enigma. I used to think Stefan was the honorable one, but I believe I was sorely mistaken and misjudged you. You're twice the man your brother will ever be."

Suddenly, the two vampires heard a crash from upstairs and sped up to Emma's bedroom. They saw Stefan leaning against the wall and blood spattered on the floor, the crimson liquid trailing down Emma's face and staining her hands. Salty tears mixed with the blood as she gasped.

"Damon," Emma whimpered. Elijah and Damon's eyes widened in shock.

"Emma," Damon whispered, stunned. Damon flashed over to Stefan, pinning him to the wall by the throat. "What the hell did you do!"

"I did what I had to."

"You forced her to transition," Elijah spat.

"How dare you! How dare you lay a hand on her!" Damon gritted out.

"No," Emma murmured, her eyes glazed over. "Why? Why did I do that? The beginning. I have to go to the beginning." Emma then sped out of the bedroom through the window into the darkness of night at astonishing speed, even for a new vampire.

"Damon, we should go after her," said Elijah.

"No. Leave her be."

"Damon, she could do something stupid," Stefan reasoned.

"Oh, like kill someone? Thanks, genius!" Damon yelled, irate. "Like I didn't know that! Even as a newbie, with as much blood as you crammed down her throat, she won't need to feed for a while. She'll go into the mountains. Let her sulk. Unlike you, she actually has a reason to." Damon then removed his grip from his brother, letting him sink to the floor. "You disgust me." In the blink of an eye, Elijah snapped Stefan's neck.

"I think we've had enough of your brother's interference for one day," Elijah explained. "We have to go after her."

"I just said…"

"You don't know the whole story, Damon!"

"What are you talking about? It's not like she's been compelled or anything." Elijah shifted in his shoes. "She was compelled! How? When?"

"I'll explain on the way." The two vampires then rushed out of the house and into the forest. "It was when we lived here over a thousand years ago. Little known fact, an Original vampire can compel another Original vampire, but only once. After that, they become immune."

"You compelled her to forget something when she was an Original?"

"It wasn't just me. Klaus and I both did…for her own survival," said Elijah as Emma frantically ran through the forest into the deep mountains.

"Well?" Damon pressed.

"We changed her history. Everything. When Emma and her family came to the New World, her mother married the chief of the settlement. A vicious, intolerable man, but he had money. It was the only way for them to survive. Thank God, Tatia never saw what Emma's step-father and step-brother did to her." Damon stopped in his tracks.

"Did they…beat her?"

"Worse. They raped her."

"What? Why in the hell…She was a witch. Why didn't she stop them?"

"Emma wasn't stupid. When her mother remarried, she noticed her step-father and her step-brother, Dominic, eyeing Tatia. She knew what they wanted. She approached them and said that if they ever laid a hand on her baby sister, she'd kill them herself. They didn't believe her. So she told them that she'd take Tatia's place. It was terrible, Damon. Even her new husband, Korbin, joined in. She was their punching bag. They treated her like a common whore. Worse than Sage. Every few nights I'd see her in the village. She tried to cover up the bruises. She'd even go into the mountains for days until they healed, but eventually the three men didn't care about keeping it a secret any longer. They bruised her face one day…badly. She could hardly walk. They tied her up in the town square and explained the bruises away as punishment for stealing. Bloody cowards. Secretly, I asked Mother to heal her. Klaus and I both begged Emma to do something, but she refused. She loved her sister above all. She said 'if this is the price I have to pay, then so be it. I'd make the same choice in a heartbeat.'"

"Sounds like, Emma," Damon scoffed. "Always blindly protecting those she loves."

"Yeah."

"So you compelled her to forget about her abusive step-father, brother, and husband."

"We did more than that. When she turned, Emma did something…atrocious, even under the current circumstances. She went home, fully intent on taking her mother and sister away, but things didn't work out the way she planned. The first moment she saw them, they were dead. All her pent-up rage, it…"

"Amplified," Damon caught on. "She killed them."

"No. She slaughtered them, but not before torturing them a good bit. Tatia and Emma's mother saw the whole thing. It was bad, Damon. I've never seen anything like it. She literally painted the walls with their blood, organs strewn aside. She enjoyed it and made her sister and mother watch. She was angry, at everyone. At God, at men, at nature, at her mother for turning a blind eye, even her sister. She couldn't control it. She couldn't be selfless anymore. She lost herself. After that, she killed her mother. Thankfully, I got there when I did and rescued Tatia. I compelled her to forget what she'd seen her sister do. Klaus and I then managed to restrain Emma and we both compelled her to forget she had killed her family. We made her forget that they abused her. We made her remember that she had the loving family that she had always wanted. We placed the burden of her first killings on our shoulders."

"My God. You did the right thing, Elijah. And as much as I hate to admit it, so did Klaus."

"Did we? Because now she's going to remember everything. She'll know it's all been a lie. Do you really think she'll be able to handle that? For over a thousand years, she thought she had the perfect family and that Klaus and I ripped it away from her. This could be the one thing that pushes her over the edge."

"We won't let that happen. She said she had to go back to the beginning. Do you know what she meant by that?"

"Their graves. Before Emma left Mystic Falls, she made sure her whole family was buried away from the settlement. I saw her at the gravesite. The last words she said to me were 'this is just the beginning.' It's not too far from here, but we need to hurry." A few minutes later, Damon and Elijah arrived at the base of a large hill overlooking the mountains.

"This is close to our cabin," Damon muttered.

"What?"

"Emma and I have a place here. Not too far away. We built it this summer. When we needed to get away from everything, we'd go there. I think you should let me talk to her. Go unlock the place. It's five miles to the west and bring some clothes for both Emma and I. Drop the bag off by the door. You won't be able to get in without an invitation," said Damon as he threw Elijah a set of keys. "And it might be a good idea for you to leave town for a bit. I don't know how she'd react if you saw her."

"Damon."

"Hmm?"

"Tell her I'm sorry. Klaus and I…we both are, even though he would probably never admit it." Damon nodded. As he began to walk up the hill, it began to rain. However, the rain couldn't silence the gut-wrenching sobs coming from his wife. Five gravestones were placed in a straight line at the top of the hill. Emma had collapsed in front of her sister's, her hands clenching the dirt.

"Emma, honey." Emma just cried harder.

"I want to die," she choked out.

"No, you don't. You're just hurting right now."

"Yes, I do. I want to die. I think I'm going insane. Everything is…I have to die."

"No, you don't."

"What makes my life so special? Because I love you? Almost everyone I've ever loved is dead!"

"You couldn't have possibly known what would have happened, Emma. The bloodlust it's…unpredictable."

"No. I knew. I knew what it'd do to me, but I didn't care. For most vampires, their first kill is unintentional, but mine? I knew what would happen. I wanted those bastards to die, to suffer. I should have died that night, just like I had planned right after I killed them. But Elijah and Klaus stopped me, planted in my head these false memories, these lies. I could kill them, but yet I'm grateful for what they did. How messed up is that? I have to end this pain, Damon."

"If you die now, it's not gonna change what happened."

"Every single person that's been hurt...Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me. My family. Elena. Jenna. Ric."

"Our actions are what set things in motion. It's what we have to live with. It's why we keep fighting to live…to make up for our poor choices. Do you remember who told me that? It was you."

"I made a choice, Damon. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt."

"You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you."

"No. Please don't do that. Don't rationalize this. I only stopped because I loved you. Because I wanted to be the person you deserved. I'm not a good person, Damon. I'm evil." Damon sighed and sat on the ground next to Emma.

"Look at me." Emma's eyes finally met Damon's. "You are not evil and you are not good. You are Emma. You're the woman who sacrificed herself to save her sister."

"And then I sacrificed her to curse Klaus."

"Emmy, you're the woman I fell in love with, the woman I gave everything up for, the woman who wanted to protect the little bit of family she had left, the woman who made me see my humanity, the woman who's faced so many horrors and somehow managed to come out of it still intact, the woman who brought my brother and I closer together and made me want to be better…for you. You may not be a perfect person, but you're perfect for me. At the end of the day, isn't that all that matters?"

"Damon, you don't understand," she cried.

"Then tell me."

"It hurts. It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and that pain...That pain is with me all the time. And every day, I think that if I just...If I just give myself over to the blood, let the Ripper out, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Damon. And the next time I hurt somebody...it will be you."

"There will be no next time."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I don't. But what I do know is that I can't lose you. Not again. You're all I have left. So if you choose to die, then we die together."

"I can't do it, Damon. The bloodlust. I can't be her again. I would break. I can't be the Ripper."

"You won't be. I'll help you. We'll do whatever we have to do to get you through this. Just don't leave me."

Emma nodded her head, whimpering, and fell into his arms. The floodgates were opened and every emotion she felt gushed out. Damon wrapped his jacket around her and picked her up. Several hours later, Emma was sleeping in a bed at their cabin in the woods. Damon had tried to stay awake, but his mating bond with Emma had taken a lot out of him. He had felt everything she had felt and it was absolutely horrifying. The guilt, the pain, the sadness, her own self-loathing. As Damon began to fall asleep, he heard a presence outside. He knew it wasn't Elijah. He had already left town. Damon walked downstairs and opened the door. Stefan was standing on the porch.

"How the hell did you find out about this place?" Damon asked.

"I followed your scent. Now move." Stefan tried to enter the house, but was incapable.

"Sorry, you can't. You haven't been invited in. Emma and I took the proper precautions when we built this place. Now the one who should really move is you." Damon walked out of the house and pushed Stefan off the porch. "This is your fault. All of it. You have no idea what she's been through in the past three hours. Everything has changed for her and it's your fault."

"I respected her wishes, Damon!"

"Oh really? Was that what you were doing when you forced the blood down her throat!" Stefan lunged for Damon, but the elder brother threw him in a tree. "Why? I don't understand! For one who supposedly loves her, how could you not save her first?"

"She wanted me to save Matt."

"She wanted me to save Matt," Damon mocked. "If she wanted you to walk into the sun ringless, would you do it! You know what? Fine. She wanted you to save the human. But you're a vampire! Why didn't you get them both out!"

"I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. I'm off human blood."

"On or off the wagon, it just doesn't fucking matter," Damon laughed mirthlessly. "All you do is wreck everything. On human blood, you tried to kill her on the bridge. Off it, you let her drown." Damon then threw Stefan into another tree, breaking the large oak in half.

"I'm sorry."

"You're…sorry? That's it? That's all the great Saint Stefan's got! You damned her, brother! You took away her choice, her free will, and all you've got to say is sorry! I promised myself Emma would have a choice and you just took it all away!" Stefan looked down, knowing what he did was unforgiveable. "Speak!"

"I don't know what to do to fix this."

"That's because you can't! You did this. This is your fault. I had no choice and now neither does Emma."

"That was under totally different circumstances!"

"Like Hell! I'm barely keeping it together, Stefan. Trust me. Having to keep your own emotions not to mention the emotions you feel from your mate in check is not easy! I want to rip your heart out so badly I can taste your blood. But I'm not going to. Do you know why? Because unlike you, even though I may be selfish, I let people make their own choices. And then when they make the wrong one, I fix it. This is my choice, brother. One I'm probably going to regret. I choose not to kill you because I want you to see what you turned her into."

"What I did…she's yours, Damon. She always has been and now she's going to stay. You should be thanking me." Losing his temper, Damon punched Stefan so hard it cracked his nose and jaw.

"Thanking you? You truly have lost your mind." Damon then stalked back into the house, slamming the door shut. He heard a fire crackling and walked into the living room. Emma was up and going through an old wooden chest. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Emma replied. "Damon…"

"Don't worry. I let him live. For now."

"I hate that you two fight over me. It was never supposed to be like this."

"It is what it is. What are you doing?" Damon asked as he sat down next to Emma on the floor.

"I just wanted to go through some old things. Tatia made this for me." She handed Damon a soft purple blanket.

"A baby blanket?"

"Yeah. She was good with fabrics. She was talented. Made me all sorts of things. She made this for Marina. It was the only thing I had left of my baby when I came to the New World. I can still smell her scent faintly. In a few more centuries, that will probably die too."

"You can say it."

"Say what?"

"The thing you've been wanting to say, but have been too afraid to."

"There's nothing I can say, Damon. It's not going to change anything," Emma sighed.

"Might make you feel better. Look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it. Turning again. I mean, I know I've thought about it a hundred times."

"Why have you never brought it up?"

"'Cause I knew if it was an option, you would have. And as selfish I am, I couldn't do that to you."

"Didn't stop Stefan."

"He shouldn't have done what he did. He did it because he loves you."

"No. He did it because he loves you. I know that I love you, Damon. I know that. But I lost my life over a thousand years ago and I thought I had a second chance. My future…it was ripped away from me. There were things I wanted to do. Things I wanted to have that I'll never be able to now. Start a family. Grow old. I was supposed to have a lifetime of those choices, and...now? That's all gone. I don't want to be a vampire, Damon. I never wanted to be one."

"I know, but I'm going to make you a promise. You were able to get pregnant before."

"That was only because I was an Original."

"Just let me finish. You were able to get pregnant. Original or not, that means there is a way and even if we search all over the world and there isn't a way, we can adopt. I would do that for you because I love you so much. I promise you, no matter what we have to do, I will give you the life you deserve." Emma smiled and kissed him.

"I know you will. You said I was perfect for you. Well, you're perfect for me too. I know you'll never admit it, but you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened. It was my choice for Stefan to save Matt."

"You don't know what it was like for me, watching Ric die in my arms and realizing you were dying too. I've never felt that helpless since I was human, Emma. I never thought I'd ever feel that way again. I would've given up everything to save you, even my own life. You're my world, Emmy. I keep thinking that maybe it's what I deserve…to lose you. As punishment for what I've done over the last century and a half. I want to be who you deserve, but I don't know if I can be. I hate to say it, but maybe Stefan's right. Maybe I'm not good enough for you."

"And since when do you listen to your brother? Don't ever think like that, Damon. If anyone's not good enough for you, it's me. Trust me, my sins make yours look like good deeds. I've been married four times and three of those marriages failed horribly. You are the best, most wonderful man I've ever met. You're all I ever wanted in a husband. You love me, protect me no matter what the cost. Most girls dream of a love like that, but never get to experience it. I know you would have saved me, Damon, but the truth is…you already have. You saved me from killing myself…twice. I wandered the world without a purpose for over a millennium. But you…you changed everything. You made my life worth living. You love every part of me, not just the human parts, but the demon inside me too. And I'll never be able to repay you for that. No one loves me like you do and I will never love another man like I love you. That's my promise to you."

She pulled his lips to her and it was the most honest, sincere, loving kiss they had ever shared. Everything was out in the open. Through all the pain, suffering, and self-loathing, they realized all that mattered was that they loved each other. Every bump in the road had brought them closer to each other and as much as it had pained them, they would go through it all again. Their relationship hadn't been any stronger than it was now and they both had the feeling that it would only grow stronger as time passed. Emma had finally found her home, her sanctuary, and she wouldn't give it up for the world.

Meanwhile at the Lockwood Cellar, Bonnie was looking at Klaus' desiccated body, lying in a coffin.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bonnie turned around and saw Klaus in Tyler's body entering the cellar.

"What is that doing here, Klaus? The deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got."

"Yes, when I assumed I'd be a pile of ash. But apparently, fate and oxygen intervened and there I am. Put me back."

"I can't right now."

"Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the Council. They're on a war path and this body's vulnerable."

"Fine. I'll work on it, but it's going to take some time."


	67. All You Wanted

Emma moaned at the sensation of the wet sponge cleaning her arms. Damon kissed her neck as he placed the sponge on a shelf by the bathtub.

"Better?"

"Best. Husband. Ever," Emma groaned as Damon's hands slid down her shoulders to her arms and then to her hands. As he touched her sensitive skin, Emma's back molded into his chest. "I missed you while you were away."

"I missed you more."

"I'm sorry."

"What for, love?"

"I never told you I was sorry. For what I said at the Originals' ball. I…I didn't mean it," said Emma, turning around. "I just…" Damon silenced her with a kiss.

"Shh. It doesn't matter now. None of it does. I still love you. Nothing will change that. Let's let the past stay in the past. You don't have anything to feel guilty about."

Emma scoffed. "Have you met me? I have loads to feel guilty about."

"That's the transition talking. Your emotions are heightened."

"No. It's not that. I remember what that felt like when I transitioned before. This is… different."

"Different how?"

"I used to be able to pretend I flipped off the switch when I couldn't turn my humanity off. When we first came here, I didn't care who lived or died. It…it made no difference to me, but I feel it now. I feel everything. I can't even pretend. Do you know what that's like? After not feeling for so long and then it all comes rushing back? It's overwhelming. Just the thought of having to kill someone to survive…it makes me sick."

"Hey. You don't have to kill to survive."

"Let's not kid ourselves, Damon. I'm going to end up killing someone sooner or later. It's the inherent nature of a vampire. I don't want to lose myself again. I can't."

"You won't. You didn't have someone to pull you back from the edge back then. You do now."

"That's not the only thing I'm afraid of."

"What?" Emma hesitated. "Emma, you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

"This person I'm turning into…is different. And I'm afraid maybe you won't…Never mind. It's stupid."

"You're afraid I won't love her?" Damon asked, shocked. Emma closed her eyes, sniffling, and backed toward the other end of the tub. Damon pulled her into him. "Hey! Don't you ever think that again. I love you, no matter how much you change or who you change into. You know I miss my humanity more than anything. Vampires straddle the edge between being human and between being an animal. And do you know what keeps us from being consumed by the animal? The longing we have for our humanity, the emotions that makes us human. It doesn't matter to me if you become the most compassionate person on the Earth. If anything, it makes me love you more. Yes, you have a darkness in you, but you also have a light and both of them are as beautiful as you."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"It's just weird. I've never felt like this before."

"It'll take some getting used to I'm sure, but you'll survive. We always survive."

"Speaking of surviving, I have something to tell you, but you probably aren't going to like it. Actually, I'm sure you aren't going to like it."

"Okay. I'm bracing myself for your next bombshell."

"I know it's stupid and you'll probably tell me I told you so, but I think I should try the animal diet…that Stefan should show me. He's the only vampire I know that it worked for." There was a long silence. "Damon?"

"Okay," Damon replied calmly.

"You aren't mad?"

"Nope."

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Damon laughed.

"Do I think it's pointless? Yes. But I understand your need to try out other…options. As much as I hate you needing Stefan to show you, you're right. He is the only vampire that's made the animal stuff work for him. So I'm not going to stop you. Just know that I'll be here when you need me."

"I don't understand. You were so mad at Stefan before."

"Still am, but that doesn't change anything. He's still my stupid baby brother and you're still my wife, the light of my life. The better question is why aren't you mad at him?"

"Anger is a pointless emotion. I wasted so many centuries just being angry. I don't want to live like that anymore. The first step to forgiveness is being willing to forgive and if Stefan helps me with animal blood, I'm willing to forgive him."

"There's my girl," Damon smirked. "Quid pro quo was always your style."

"Well, I never said the old Emma was completely gone. She's just a little deeper now." Before they could kiss, Damon's cellphone rang. Damon sighed and looked at the caller ID. Jeremy.

"This kid is such a pain in the ass," Damon grumbled before answering. "What, Baby Gilbert?"

"We have a serious problem."

"What's going on?" asked Damon, not having heard Jeremy so freaked.

"I just talked to Dr. Fell. The Council's making their move. They locked up all the blood at the hospital, arrested Mayor Lockwood and the Sheriff. They've taken vampires, Damon. Rebekah, Caroline, and Stefan. Your house is a wreck."

"It's always something," Damon groaned. "Emma and I are on our way. Where is Bonnie?"

"Doing witch stuff. I'm going over to see her."

"And Meredith?"

"She's waiting at your house."

"Alright. We'll be there soon." Damon hung up. "Let's go clean up the idiots' mess, shall we?"

At the Lockwood Cellar, Klaus in Tyler's body was sitting on the coffin containing his body when his phone began to ring. He saw Carol on the caller I.D.

"You incessant woman!" He then answered the phone. "Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Tyler, thank God. Are – are you okay?"

"Fine. Why? What's going on?"

"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The Council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better."

"Mom, I'm okay. Relax."

"You didn't answer your phone, honey. I was so scared that you were with Caroline."

"Why? What happened to Caroline?"

"The Council took her."

"What do you mean they took her?"

Meanwhile, on the road, a black van was being escorted by two police cars, one in front and one in back. Inside the van, Rebekah woke up, Caroline and Stefan were sitting beside her. Rebekah struggled to get out of the ropes tying her down.

"Vervain ropes," Stefan muttered.

"Looks like Alaric outed all of us to the Council," said Caroline.

"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" Rebekah asked haughtily. Suddenly, the wheels of the van began to screech. The vehicle flipped over and the van landed on its side.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan groaned. Outside of the van, one of the police cars had been completely destroyed and another silver SUV was seen with its front end smashed in. The other police car that was escorting the van whipped around and began to drive back toward the van. Meanwhile, Klaus broke off the back door of the van and rescued Caroline.

"Tyler?" Stefan and Caroline asked in shock.

"I'm harder to kill than you think." He ripped off the vervain ropes tying Caroline down.

"You're alive? How are you alive?" she cried.

"No time. Come on, we've got to go."

"Wait!" Stefan yelled.

"What about me?" Rebekah asked.

"Keep them busy, little sister." Rebekah and Stefan looked at each other in shock as Klaus and Caroline escaped.

"No," Stefan gasped.

"That's not possible!" Rebekah shrieked.

When Emma and Damon arrived at the Boarding House, the Sheriff was there, picking up some things.

"Ah, man. That was an antique vase from the Ming Dynasty. Cost me an arm and a leg," Emma groaned.

"I'll buy you a new one," Damon said. The Sheriff shook her head at the two. "Please tell me you have something, Liz. Anything."

"I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything."

"So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz!"

"Damon, relax. When Caroline called to say she got away…did she know where they were planning to take her?" Emma asked.

"No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape."

"Perfect. We've narrowed it down to nowhere," said Damon as Matt entered the house. Damon rushed toward the human and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him up against the wall. "In what world are you the one that gets to live!"

"Damon, stop! It wasn't his fault!" Liz yelled, trying to pull Damon off him.

"Let him go, Damon! Now!" Emma ordered. With a growl, Damon released him.

Meanwhile in the woods, Caroline supersped Klaus into a tree and they began to make out.

"I never thought I'd see you again! I don't get it. How are you alive?" Caroline asked.

"This is going to sound incredible, but I…." Caroline silenced him with a kiss. She helped him take off his jacket and shirt, but then Klaus pulled away. "Easy, love. Wrong time. Wrong place. Wrong equipment."

"But you're miraculously alive. We're fugitives on the run. All signs point to hot hybrid vampire sex. Wait. Did you just call me love?"

"I don't know, love. Did I?"

"What the hell did you do to Tyler!"

"That's what I enjoy about you. So much more than a pretty face."

"Oh my God, you're Klaus. You're disgusting!"

"And you're a glorious kisser." Caroline slapped him. "Listen, I didn't have to risk exposure to come save you."

"Oh, you do one semi-decent thing and now you're my hero? Oh, I need to go sanitize my mouth!"

"Your mouth was all over me. I was an innocent victim."

"Put Tyler back!"

"Gladly. Then maybe I'll take you up on your offer of hot hybrid sex." Klaus looked at her, smirked, and walked away.

At the Salvatore House, Emma and Damon were trying to come up with any idea as to where Stefan might be.

"With your vervain and Alaric's weapons, they could be anywhere," said Liz.

"Come on guys, think," Damon groaned.

"You said they had Rebekah, right?" Emma asked Liz. She nodded. "It takes a lot to hold a vampire, especially an Original. Reinforced steel, iron doors."

"The Pastor has a cattle ranch," said Matt. "Those pens could easily be modified."

"Well, guess what? Looks like you get a chance to prove how sorry you really are. Let's go," said Damon.

At the abandoned witch house, Klaus and Caroline had come to see Bonnie getting Klaus out of Tyler's body.

"She said she's not strong enough," said Jeremy.

"You were strong enough to put me in here. Surely, you're strong enough to get me out."

"Emma was right. She told me using dark magic had consequences for Bennetts. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous."

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!"

"She said she can't okay? We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right, Bonnie?" Klaus ripped open his shirt, took a deep breath, and extended his claws on his right hand. He punctures his chest with his claws and grabbed Tyler's heart, beginning to rip it out. "What are you doing?"

"Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else."

"You're hurting him! Stop! Stop!" Caroline yelled.

"He's bluffing. He needs a witch to do that," said Jeremy.

"What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten? Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler!"

"Stop, please! You're killing him!"

"Fine, I'll do it! Just stop."

"Good. Let's begin." Bonnie began to perform the spell.

"This is black magic. She shouldn't be doing this," said Jeremy. Suddenly, Tyler's eyes opened.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, hey," he smiled. Tyler then collapsed.

"Tyler?"

"I warned you, child. I warned you to stay away," said Sheila, appearing in front of her granddaughter.

"What's happening? Let me go!" said Bonnie as Sheila grabbed Bonnie's hands.

"I can't."

"Let me go!"

"Bonnie, what's happening?" Dark veins began to creep down Bonnie's arms toward her Grams.

"You made your choice. Now they're taking it out on me!" The veins began to creep up to Sheila's face and she screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Grams! They can't do this to you! Please, don't do this to her!" Sheila disappeared and Bonnie fell down on her knees, crying. "What have I done?! What did I do?! What did I do? What did I do?"

Outside the Pastor's house, Damon had arrived to distract the deputies and Pastor with Matt while Emma went to the barn to release Rebekah and Stefan.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here."

"Let him go. The boy's innocent," said the Pastor, opening the front door.

"Well, that's the point. Give me my brother, he's all yours. Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill him. I want to kill him."

"Go away! You are not invited in and I'm not coming out!" Suddenly, Damon was shot in the chest and fell to the ground. In the barn, two officers fell to the ground, knocked out by the butt of a gun.

"Who's there?" Rebekah groaned. She then saw Emma appear. "Impossible. I killed you."

"Yeah, you did." Emma then cocked a shotgun and blew off the lock on Stefan and Rebekah's cages. "Don't say I never did anything for you." Emma then helped Stefan out of his cage.

Outside the pastor's house, Damon was lying in the grass. Two officers came around the corner with their guns out, approaching Damon's body. One of the officers gently nudged Damon with his foot. Damon didn't move. Surprising them though, Damon got up and grabbed the guns out of the officer's hands. He killed both of them by snapping the neck of one of them and stabbing the other with his own gun.

Later at Klaus' mansion, Klaus, back in his own body, was putting the last three bags of Emma's blood in an ice box. Rebekah rushed into the room, in tears.

"How dare you save Caroline over me!"

"Hello brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not."

"You left me!"

"I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on; find some more werewolves."

"So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family!"

"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." Rebekah grabbed one of the blood bags and threw it against the wall. "NO!" Klaus turned to face Rebekah and she had the last two blood bags in her hands. "Drop them."

"I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!"

"Put the blood down, Rebekah."

"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don't even care!"

"Drop it!"

"You want your family?" Rebekah squeezed the blood bags and they burst, leaning no more Original Petrova blood for Klaus to make hybrids. "Here's your family!" Klaus rushed toward Rebekah and grabbed her by the throat.

"You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on; you're not my family, you're not my sister, you are nothing." Klaus snapped Rebekah's neck and walked out of the room.

At the Boarding House, Damon and Emma were lying on the roof, looking at the stars.

"Gosh, it's been so long since I did this," said Emma.

"I think it's time we enjoy the little things in life. It won't be long before some more shit hits the fan."

"Yeah, the whole Council knows who we are now. Everything's about to change."

"I'm cooking up a revenge plan as we speak. We'll figure out a way to deal with them."

"You don't have to convince me that everything is gonna be okay."

"I know. Wish I could though. Wish I could tell you that you'll never feel pain. But you will." She kissed him.

"I'm gonna get through this. Just like we get through everything; one day at a time." Emma slightly chuckled.

"What is it?"

"I'm happy," Emma smiled. "Maybe with you…this transition won't be so bad." He kissed her and Emma laid her head against his chest, watching the sun begin to rise. It was a new day. A new beginning.

The next day, Pastor Young was at his house with the Council. Secretly, he released the gas hose from the back of his stove.

"Folks, by now, you know that the vampires have escaped. And it won't be long before they retaliate against us. But fear not. For I have been chosen to lead us in a movement. Hear me, loved ones. Soon you'll be free to pass through the gates." The pastor pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "And we'll all reunite in eternity. Friends. We are the beginning." He lit the lighter. The Council members screamed with fear and the house blew up.


	68. Can't Go Back

Emma had just finished making coffee when she heard yelling from upstairs. She sighed as she figured the reality of her current situation must have set in for Damon. Carrying a cup of coffee for her husband, she hurried up the stairs to Stefan's room and saw the two brothers in a glaring contest.

"Everything okay up here?" Emma asked.

"We're just having a little disagreement about process," Stefan answered.

"Why don't you go wait for me downstairs, Stefan?" Growling, Stefan left the room. Emma then turned to Damon. "I thought you were okay with everything."

"Well, that was then. This is now. I changed my mind. You need human blood, Emma, from the vein."

"You know what will happen if I do that. Name me a vampire who didn't kill at least one person when they were new."

"Name me one who went on a bunny diet and didn't kill dozens."

"This is ridiculous. You and I both know this has nothing to do with the blood."

"I just don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave either, baby, but, Damon, I'm starving. I have to eat sometime. Trust me. Desiccation is not a good look on me."

"Let me come with you then."

"You teaching me how to eat from animals? Yeah. I'm sorry. I just don't see that ever happening. You hate the animal diet. Stefan needs to teach me. We both agreed on that."

"Then let me tag along to make sure there's no…funny business."

"Damon, I have some self-control."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

"Stefan," Emma sighed.

"Yeah, Stefan."

"I've made it perfectly clear to him what this is about."

"Emma, he's a guy. We read into this kind of stuff. I guarantee you he has a different opinion on why you want him to teach you blood control."

"Alright, how about we make a little deal?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms around Damon's neck. "I will text you every hour I'm gone just to let you know I'm okay."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Half hour."

"Deal." He kissed her. "I just worry about you. You're going to be miserable."

"I'll be fine. Walk me to the door." The two vampires then walked to the front door where Stefan was waiting.

"Can we go now?" Stefan asked, impatiently.

"You really need to learn the art of patience, Stefan," said Emma before she turned to Damon. "I won't be gone long. I love you." They kissed each other passionately, languidly. Stefan turned away in disgust.

"I love you too," Damon replied when he broke the kiss after a few minutes. "Come home soon."

"Finally. He keeps you on a pretty tight leash," Stefan said when he and Emma began to walk down the driveway toward the woods. Emma slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't be a smartass. If I were you, I'd tread lightly around Damon, Stefan. He's not exactly in a brotherly mood."

"You think I don't know that?" Stefan sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. An hour or so, they were walking through the woods. They saw a deer eating nearby. Emma breathed heavily.

"Close your eyes," said Stefan. Emma closed her eyes and Stefan pinned the deer to the ground. The smell being too much for her, Emma pounced and drank from the deer. A few seconds later, she pulled away, breathing heavily, blood all over her face.

"God, that tastes terrible," Emma groaned.

"It gets easier. It just takes some time."

Meanwhile, at Pastor Young's cabin, a man entered the house which had crime scene tape around the door. He searched around the house with a flashlight and made his way over to the stove. He saw the gas line had been taken out of it. He then saw a burnt light. He opened the oven door on the stove. Inside he found a letter with the name April on it. He opened up the letter and glanced at it. He proceeded to leave the house with the letter.

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon poured himself a drink when Liz entered his house. She threw a newspaper in front of him and Damon looked at the headline.

"'Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young farm.' Really?"

"Better than 'Town Council blown up. Police have no suspects.' Unless the perpetrator is right next to me."

"Well, don't look at me. I always take credit for killing people," said Damon as he heard the door open. Emma came in and kissed Damon on the cheek.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, Town Council blew themselves up," said Damon as Liz stared at Damon. "Seriously, stop looking at me like that, Liz. If I was going to kill twelve people, I wouldn't blow them up, I'd have a dinner party."

"The explosion was sparked from inside. This wasn't an accident."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Emma.

"The Council's dead, Liz. I see that as a win," Damon added.

"I've known some of the Council since I was a kid. They were my friends."

"Well, your friends tried to kill your daughter." Liz sighed and left.

"So…did you…you know…blow them up?" Emma asked.

"Am I wearing my 'I Blew Up The Council' t-shirt?"

"You said you had a revenge plan."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have time to implement it." Suddenly, a wave of nausea accosted Emma. "You okay? You don't look so good."

"Oh, crap," said Emma as at super speed she flashed up to her bathroom and vomited the animal blood she had ingested earlier into the toilet.

"Emma?" Damon asked as he rushed into the bathroom, his wife coughing. He immediately sat next to her, rubbing her arms as she threw up all the blood she had eaten from her hunting. Damon's heart broke when he heard her muffled sobs. "Shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"It's not okay," Emma replied as she leaned back into Damon's chest, wiping the blood off her face. Damon realized she was right. She looked like crap, bags around her eyes, her skin deathly pale. She needed to eat. She was on the verge of desiccation. Knowing he had to do something, Damon bit into his wrist and offered it to her. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you need. Drink."

"What?"

"You're a new vampire now, Emma. You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick." It didn't take long for Emma's lips to latch onto the warm wound. Damon moaned at the initial contact and stroked Emma's hair as she drank. The color of her cheeks drastically improved.

"I'm sorry," she murmured when she pulled away.

"Shh. You have nothing to be sorry for." Emma sniffled as she tucked her head underneath his chin.

Later, that day, Emma and Damon heard a commotion downstairs. Caroline had brought Tyler there wounded from a Hunter.

"Please tell me that's the last one," said Caroline as Damon and Emma walked downstairs. Stefan had just finished pulling a wooden bullet out of Tyler's torso with a pair of metal tongs.

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked.

"Some guy just burst into my house and started shooting. Crazy lunatic," Tyler muttered.

"Let me see those," said Emma, curious, after Stefan dipped the bullet in alcohol to clean it off. She took the tongs and looked at the bullet. "Hmm. These were specially carved. The length, the width. I'd be sending Klaus a thank you card if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were a normal vampire, we'd be burying you right now. Who did this?"

"Some guy named Connor Jordan. He knew what he was doing. His gloves must have been steeped in vervain. He was looking for a vampire and he didn't hesitate for a second when he found one."

"I've seen work like this before. I just can't remember where," Emma murmured. She touched the bullet, but recoiled as it burned her. "Ow!"

"Vervain?" Damon asked.

"No. I don't smell vervain on it. This is something else." Emma took a closer look at the inscriptions and dropped the tongs in realization. "Oh my God."

"What? What is it?" Caroline asked.

"That conniving bitch. She really did it. She finished the succession line."

"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Tyler asked.

"These bullets. They aren't an average hunter's. This is a serious problem. We need to get rid of this guy as soon as possible. He's one of The Five."

"Which is what exactly?" Damon asked.

"Well, you have vampires hunters like Alaric and then you have these guys. They were formed in the 1100s by Tanielle Soso, an ancestor to the Bennett line. She was the last of that line to ever perform dark magic. This symbol carved into the wood is their insignia. They are highly skilled hunters and will stop at nothing to kill all of us. This particular hunter must be a descendant of them. Klaus can never know one of them is here."

"Why?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"Did you not hear dangerous hunters that will stop at nothing to kill us all?" Emma deadpanned.

"No. Stefan's right. There's more to it. What are you not telling us?" Damon asked.

"I don't know that much about them personally. When I heard about their existence, I stayed the hell away from them. I let the Mikaelsons deal with them and what I heard about them I heard from Elijah. The Originals had been following the Normans as they conquered the South. Feeding, turning people as they went. But with bloodshed came exposure."

"So these types of hunter have been around for nine hundred years?" Stefan asked.

"Apparently. Though our new little guest in town is the first I've heard of since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years. Rebekah had a thing for one of them. Alexander was his name I believe. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets which she told me after he tried to kill her. Alexander was looking for creatures of the night which was why the Originals felt quite safe around him wearing daylight rings. Alexander told Elijah that he had an ultimate weapon that no vampire could survive."

"A weapon."

"Yes. Tyler, did you see a tattoo anywhere on this man's body?"

"No."

"Hmm. Interesting. They've gotten smarter. In order to find the weapon, you need to solve the puzzle. The tattoo. It's a map."

"A map to what?" Damon asked.

"To a cure. A cure for vampirism." Everyone's eyes widened. "Oh, don't get all glassy-eyed. It's a load of crap. A cure, please. What utter nonsense."

"If we could get a cure…" Stefan began.

"Are you deaf! It is too dangerous, Stefan! Elijah had the same idea and he ended up daggered. Bloody Rebekah and her stupidity. I hadn't heard from Elijah in days. I came to their villa in Italy and I found them all daggered. The Five were still there. I killed them all. Ripped out Alexander's tongue along with the rest of them."

"Why haven't you searched for this cure?" Damon asked. "You've said yourself that you hate being a vampire. Why wouldn't you do everything you could to…"

"Nothing in life is free! Everything has its price…even a cure. You should all remember that. What do you think will happen, Damon, if we find the cure? Turn me human. As a regular vampire, I'm useless to Klaus. As an Original vampire or as a human, I'll be Klaus' blood bag again. I'd rather die than do anything for that bastard. If you want to waste your time and get yourself killed for a worthless cause, be my guest. But I'll play no part in it. I won't waste my life for some suicide mission."

Emma then walked out and Damon followed her several minutes later. He saw her in the closet picking out a dress for the memorial this afternoon.

"Please tell me you aren't going to pursue this, Damon," Emma sighed. "I can't…I can't lose anybody else."

"I promised you that I'd never leave you and that's a promise I intend to keep so no, you have my word that I will not pursue it. I trust you. If they've got you spooked, then you're right. We need to stay away from them. We need to kill this hunter in town before more of them start popping up. But, Emma, I can't speak for Stefan…"

"I know. I saw the look in his eyes. You should talk to him. Maybe you can get through to him."

Later, Emma was at the Mystic Falls Church, laying out memorial pamphlets on the rows of benches in the church when Matt walked up to her.

"How are you feeling? You look a little strung out," he said.

"I'm fine. It's just my emotions are all over the place. Everything's heightened. I mean just the sight of all the names of the dead makes me want to cry for a week." Emma paled.

"You okay?"

"I have…have to go." Emma ran out of the church and to the bathroom. She vomited all of Damon's blood into the toilet. Believing it to be over, she went to the sink and coughed up more blood. She looked in the mirror, breathing heavily, and saw blood staining her dress and dripping her down her chin. A few minutes later, Emma was cleaning up the bathroom on the phone with Damon, who was carrying a garment bag and her purse.

"I'm here. I'm here," he said to her on the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the basement bathroom." Emma then saw the knob on the door rattling and turning. "Is that you at the door?"

"Not yet." Emma heard a knock.

"Sorry, there's someone in here!" she yelled to the man outside. "Damon, hurry." Damon picked up the pace as he rushed down the stairs to his distressed wife. He saw Connor Jordan sitting on a couch outside the bathroom. Damon saw him and stopped outside the bathroom door.

"Never seen you before," said Damon to the man. "Stalking small town funerals?" Emma then opened the bathroom door and saw Damon.

"Oh, Damon, thank God." She poked her head out the door and saw Connor. "Sorry, I – I spilt coffee all over my dress." Suspicious, Connor got up. Emma looked at Damon and he nodded to her. She closed the door to change.

"Sorry about her. My wife…she's such a klutz," said Damon.

"We haven't met. I'm Connor Jordan," said Connor, holding out his gloved hand.

"Damon. Germaphobe. Everything okay in there, honey!" Damon yelled to Emma.

"Yeah, just a minute!" she called back as she dumped all the bloody tissues she'd used to clean up the room into her bag.

"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls? Bible salesman?" Damon asked.

"No, actually I'm in environmental clean up."

"Oh."

"Heard you had a bit of a pollution problem."

"Huh, well, I was unaware. I breathe pretty easy," said Damon as Emma came out of the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry that took so long.

"No problem.

"Well, enjoy your stay. We love visitors and the scenery is to die for." He mockingly gasped. "Funeral pun. Too soon. Sorry." The two vampires then left. "He's the hunter," Damon whispered to her.

"How can you tell?" Emma asked.

"He reeks of suspicion not to mention he's wearing those gloves that Tyler told us about. We should take care of him."

"Not here. There's too many people."

"You really don't look good."

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm fucking starving."

"You should go home. It's not a good idea for you to be around all these people when you're this hungry."

"It'll look bad if I'm not here. I just have to get through this. Don't leave me alone."

"Come on. I brought you something," said Damon. As they moved behind a tree, Damon pulled a blood bag out of Emma's purse. "Here." He handed her the bag and she ripped the top open. She began to drink, but started to feel sick again. She spat the blood out.

"No, I can't. It tastes like…what's wrong with me?" Damon wiped the blood off her chin.

"I don't know, maybe it's your Petrova witch blood rejecting the transition."

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

"No, you're not dying. You just need to drink from the vein."

"No. No, I don't – I can't risk killing anyone, Damon. Maybe I'm better off dead."

"Don't you think like that. Emma, you'll be fine. Okay?" He caressed her cheek and tilted her chin up for a kiss. The church bells then began to ring. "Go inside. I'll be there momentarily." Emma nodded and walked back toward the church. Stefan then showed up. He saw Damon picking up a blood bag and putting it away. Damon noticed him.

"Ah great. Just what I need right now," Damon muttered to himself.

"What's in the bag, Damon?"

"Mid-service snack. Church always gets me hungry. The whole blood of Christ thing, you know." Stefan glared at him. "I brought it for Emma."

"Are you really that intent on having your way?"

"It's not my way! It's the only way!"

"If she hurts someone, she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off. Maybe even desperate enough to shut off her humanity, turn into a Ripper. She's strong. If we help her, she can survive this."

"She's starving, Stefan! She hasn't been able to keep blood down for days."

"What are you talking about? She told me she was fine."

"Well, then she lied. Your four-legged protein shake was a bust. The juice box is a no go. She can't even keep my blood down. We're done doing things your way, Stef. Let me take care of my wife. I know her a hell of a lot better than you do."

"She drank from you?"

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Damon smirked. Stefan walked past him into the church and stopped when he saw Tyler with Caroline.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?"

"Being sensitive to the community's loss."

"With a hunter out to get you?"

"I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be."

"Also, if he shows his face, I'm gonna kick his ass," Caroline added. Stefan walked away and moved down a row. Mayor Lockwood was at the podium, preparing to start the memorial as Stefan sat down, two rows behind Emma.

"Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey? Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" Emma stood up and walked to the podium. Connor was in the balcony getting ready to shoot anyone who revealed themselves as a vampire with his sniper rifle. As Emma prepared to speak, Damon walked in. He dipped his hands in a bowl of holy water and touched his forehead, chest, and shoulders in the formation of a cross.

"Don't know why that always makes me smile," he muttered to himself. Damon sat down next to Stefan as he saw Emma. "She doesn't look so good."

"Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources."

"Jealousy's beneath you, brother," Damon mocked.

"Oh, bite me."

"The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them." Stefan and Damon glanced at each other. Emma held on to the sides of the podium, stopping her speech as she smelled and heard blood dripping from somewhere. Stefan, Tyler, Damon, and Caroline all smelled it too.

"Do you smell that?" Caroline asked Tyler.

"Blood," Tyler replied as Emma began to breathe heavily.

"Nobody move. Don't turn around. It's a trap," said Damon to Caroline, Tyler, Emma, and Stefan via vampire hearing. Emma looked at the back of the room and saw blood seeping from the balcony and dripping into the holy water.

"I um…" Emma began. Knowing she was about to lose it, Damon came up to the podium and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay, it's okay. I got you, I got you." Damon led Emma off the stage and back into the row next to Matt. The priest went over to the podium. Connor continued to follow Emma with his gun, but pointed it back at the podium.

"Please turn to page forty two in your hymn book. Let us join together in a song." Everyone in the room stood up and began to sing. Connor pulled back his gun. Emma leaned on Damon when they finally get back to their seats.

"The blood. Damon, the blood, I can smell it. There's so much."

"It's alright; just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back, come on you can do this."

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked.

"She's hungry. She hasn't fed."

"So, get her out of here."

"We can't. There's somebody watching us," said Stefan.

"I'm gonna go rip his head off now," said Damon.

"Don't you dare leave me," Emma gasped.

"You do that, Damon, and you risk exposing all of us," Stefan reasoned.

"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off."

"Damon, I'm losing it."

"You have ten seconds before I go old fashioned on the new guy," said Damon to Stefan.

"Don't do it, Damon. Please."

"Three, two, one. Bye."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Emma, feed from me," said Matt. Damon and Stefan looked at Matt. "It's okay, everyone will think you're upset. Just feed from me." Damon looked at Matt and Emma. He let Matt take Emma in his arms. Connor pointed his gun down at Emma and Matt. "It's okay. You'll be okay." Emma moved Matt's collar and began to drink from his neck. Connor still had his gun pointed on them, but only saw Emma "crying" on Matt's shoulder. After a while, Emma stopped drinking and her face returned to normal.

"Thank you," she whispered. She pulled away from Matt and Connor lowered his gun. Emma wiped the blood from her mouth as Matt hid his wound. On the other side of the room, Tyler moved past Caroline and up the aisle. Caroline watched him, confused.

"Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young." Connor recognized Tyler and pointed his gun at him.

"What do we do?" Emma asked as everyone sat down.

"Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of…" Connor shot at Tyler and the hybrid fell to the floor. Everybody started to scream, duck into the aisles, and rush out of the church. Damon made his way out with the crowd while Caroline rushed toward Tyler.

"Oh my God," said Carol. Caroline ripped the stake out of Tyler's chest.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Tyler groaned.

"Damon's way ahead of you. Stay here, I have to help him," said Stefan. Outside the church, Connor threw his duffel bag full of weapons in the bed of his pickup truck. He got in his car and shut the door. Suddenly, Damon rushed toward the truck and ripped the door off. He grabbed Connor out and threw him onto the ground. Connor still had his pistol with wooden bullets and shot Damon multiple times. Damon grabbed the gun and threw it aside. Connor rolled Damon over and pulled a stake from his belt. As he was about to stab Damon in the heart, the vampire used his strength to fight him off.

"Damon?" Stefan called. Connor heard him and ran to his truck, driving off.

"Ow," Damon moaned as his brother ran toward him. Stefan held his hand out to Damon. Stefan started to pull him up, but stopped and punched him in the face. "Uhh, what the hell was that for?"

"You know what," said Stefan as Emma ran out of the church.

"Stefan!" she yelled. However, the younger Salvatore just walked away.

"Don't mind him. He's just being a little girl. Never could take losing very well," Damon grimaced as Emma helped him up. Later, at the Boarding House, Stefan was sitting in the living room, having a drink. Emma walked down the stairs, having removed all the bullets Connor had put in her husband.

"You lied to me," Stefan muttered.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you."

"Come on, Emma. You lied to me. You fed on him."

"Oh my God! He was right. You did read into this!" Emma walked in front of Stefan, making him look at her. "Look at this. You see this mark." Stefan glanced at the mating mark on Emma's shoulder. "It means I'm bound to your brother. I will never leave him and I will never love another man like I love him. And I know you don't get that, you don't understand how I could possibly love him, but the reality of the situation is that I do. And if you don't start to accept that, one day you're going to wind up with a stake in your heart. I went to Damon because he understands me."

"And I don't?"

"No. You don't. And you never will until you get your head out of your ass and start thinking about other people for a change and not just yourself."

"You went to him. I wanted to help you, but you went to him!"

"He's my husband!" Emma hissed. "Of course I went to him. It will always be Damon. And until you can accept that, stay away from me. I'm done, Stefan." Emma then stormed out of the house.

That night, Damon was at the cemetery, sitting on a bench with a bottle of bourbon, talking to a gravestone.

"My brother is such a freaking idiot. He called everyone to the high school. They're floating lanterns in the sky. Can you believe that? A Japanese lantern is the symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a news flash, we're not Japanese! Do you know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Emma is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating, little children. I know what you're going to say; 'It makes them feel better, Damon.' So what?" Alaric then appeared, sitting next to Damon. "For how long? A minute, a day? What differences does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong." Alaric chuckled. "So, thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit. You owe me big."

"I miss you too, buddy." Damon walked away from the cemetery when he heard sniffling. He saw Emma sitting in front of Elena Gilbert's grave.

"I don't know how you put up with that bastard. He's such a pain in the ass. Just because I asked him to do me a favor doesn't mean I'm in love with him. Stupid Stefan. God, why am I crying!" Emma yelled, wiping her eyes. "I'm so sick of crying and crappy human stuff!" Damon tried to withhold a laugh as he approached her. She was so devastatingly adorable.

"Your emotions are a bit heightened right now," he said, sitting down next to her.

"I feel like I've been crying since I died. My life it's – it's like a neverending funeral. We keep burying people, Damon. You want to know what's heightened? This grief, I can't stop feeling everyone's grief. All the hurt, I feel like it's trying to explode out of me." She took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Ric."

"Ah. Skipped out on the paper lanterns, huh?"

"Yeah, not really my style."

"Not mine either."

"Want some company?"

"Yeah. Company would be nice." Damon sat down and Emma cuddled into his chest. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep, the drama of the day taking its toll.


	69. Happening

"Well, looks like that hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night," said Damon, walking out onto the front porch where Stefan was working on a motorcycle. "So basically he's got vampire poison in a bottle. I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna eat him."

"I'll go with you," said Stefan, standing up.

"I don't want your help. I just want to kill this guy, take my girl, and get the hell out of this town."

"Where is Emma, by the way?"

"Retail therapy."

Out in the woods, Emma was leaning against a tree when Matt Donovan approached her.

"At first when you said you wanted to do this in the woods, I thought you were joking," said Matt.

"If I start to feel like I can't control myself, there's plenty of room out here for me to run. Besides, Damon shouldn't know about this. He might get a little jealous. Thank you for doing this. I can't keep anything else down."

"It's okay. I kind of owe you my life. Remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't make Stefan save your life so that I could turn you into a human blood bag."

"Just let me do this for you." He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and extended his arm toward her. They stared at each other for a moment. Emma grabbed his wrist and sank her fangs in, drinking his blood. Within seconds, she pulled away. "Was that enough?"

"No," Emma huffed as she wiped the blood off her face. "But if I had anymore, I'm afraid I wouldn't stop. You should go." Matt nodded as he bandaged his wrist and left.

At super speed, Emma ran further into the forest until she reached a small waterfall with a cave hidden behind the gushing water. She hopped down into the shallow water of the lake and was about to enter the cave when she sensed someone in the distance. Utilizing her super speed once more, she ran the man following her into a tree, her hand pinning his neck to the bark.

"Geez, edgy much," the man muttered.

"It is rude to sneak up on a lady, Kol," Emma spat as she released him.

"You've gone soft, Em. I watched you feed on that kid. It's obvious you're starving. Why not kill him?"

"I've killed enough. How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough. It's different this time, isn't it? The blood lust is too strong for you to resist. You want to give in. You wanted to drain every drop from him."

"Kol, I love you like a brother, but I will kill you if you don't shut up!"

"You were going to the cave weren't you?"

"What difference does it make to you if I was?"

"You shouldn't beat yourself up too much. You weren't yourself back then."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"And you aren't going to turn into her again."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know what's driving your blood lust to ridiculous levels of intensity. I have a message from Elijah."

"Hmm. And why isn't Elijah telling me this?"

"Little coward's afraid that if you saw him, you'd cut his head off."

"Well, you can tell him that I forgive him for what he did to me, but if he has something to say to me, then he should be man enough to say it to my face." Emma turned to leave.

"Don't you wonder why this bloodlust is different? You know I'm right, Emmalyne. It's not just a desire for blood. It's a need. Like something inside your body is growing and needs the blood." Emma sped to Kol and pinned him to the tree again.

"Are you taunting me! My child is dead! Your mother made sure of that!" Emma growled.

"Elijah has been re-evaluating the blood moon legends. It appears our initial translation might have been wrong. You should visit the Seer. Or you can continue to mope in your misery and self-loathing."

"You better not be lying to me."

"I wouldn't do that to you. I think too highly of you for that. I re-translated the legends myself. The Seer has all the pertinent details."

"Then why don't you tell me about it?"

"I think you'd believe it more from her."

"Alright. I'll go see her. You should leave town as soon as possible. One of the Five is lurking around."

"Why haven't you killed him yet?"

"You know exactly why. You remember what happened to me the last time I did that."

"Well, if you don't kill him, someone else will. I don't think you'd want to subject Damon to that kind of pain, would you?"

"I'll come up with something. I always do," said Emma before she took off further into the woods.

Meanwhile, at Mystic Falls High, Jeremy was in a classroom with Connor.

"Do you mind telling me who you are and why I'm here?" Jeremy asked. "I mean, I'm happy to miss Bio but…"

"I looked into your family's history. You and your deceased sister have been through quite a lot."

"What are you, a social worker? Why do you care?"

"Because you saw this." Connor rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a tattoo that only Jeremy could see.

"It's a tattoo. Big deal."

"I call this a hunter's mark. As in vampire hunter."

"A – a vampire hunter? Look, I'm sorry man but…"

"Jeremy. I know your family's history in this town, so you playing dumb just makes you look dumb."

"Why the show and tell? I don't even know you."

"Because it's invisible. To anyone but another hunter or a potential hunter. Find me a vampire. I'll train you, teach you how to do what I do. I'm on Hudson off Route 13. Don't show up unless you find one."

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Why don't you start by asking your friend with the bandage on his neck?"

Later, Damon arrived at Connor's trailer, having been tipped off to its location by Jeremy. Before he entered, he called Emma. He hadn't heard from her all day and was getting a little worried.

"Hey, it's me," he said, leaving a message. "Where are you? And why aren't you answering your phone? I'm worried, Emmy. Call me back." Damon opened the door to Connor's trailer and stood on the top steps, testing to see if he could enter without an invitation. He smiled when he saw that there was no barrier. He entered the trailer and saw a distillation setup and newspaper clippings. He touched one of the clippings and was suddenly shot by two arrows. He yelled in pain and went to remove the arrows, but saw that they were attached to a bomb.

"Great," he moaned in exasperation. A half hour later, Meredith Fell entered Connor's trailer.

"Why were you being so cryptic?" Meredith asked, entering the trailer.

"Come in. Close the door."

"Tell me that is not a bomb."

"Okay. It's a kitten. It's an adorable, exploding kitten."

"Why didn't you call your brother?"

"Because I'm proud and stubborn and…oh, look! You're already here."

"What about Emma?"

"She's currently AWOL. Come on, you're not gonna get hurt. All I need you to do is be doctorly and cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself, but if I move…" Damon touched the string of the arrow, pulled his hand away, and made a soft kabooming noise.

"Okay." Meredith grabbed a knife lying on the table. While Meredith was cutting the arrow, Damon picked up a letter from Pastor Young.

"So, how well did you know Pastor Young?"

"He was a patient of mine. He was always a nice guy."

"Nice, crazy guy. He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls."

"What does he mean 'a greater evil is coming'?" Meredith asked, looking at the letter as she continued to pry the arrow out from Damon's back. "Don't we have great enough evil already?"

"You'd think."

"Okay, I think that should be good." Damon yanked out the arrow and dropped it on the table.

In the high mountains of Virginia, Emma found a dank cave lit by torches. She entered the passage and walked down a set of steps that led to a space underground. The cavern was filled with vampires that guarded a woman known only to the Vampire Community as the Seer. This woman had the remarkable ability to see into the future and discern events. Years ago, by Emma's orders, vampires had been sent to protect the Seer as she was a valuable asset. Emma nodded to the vampires and they walked out toward the cave entrance so Emma could speak with the Seer privately.

"Hello, old friend," said the young, blind woman. "The last time I saw you was in the 1920s, New York. I gave you advice about the young vampire you're smitten with. I helped you repair your relationship with him."

"Yes. I am indebted to you for that. We are very happy, Damon and I. I seek your advice, Seer. I have been approached by my vampire brother."

"Kol. Such a nice, young man. I spoke with him several days ago. You are here because of the Blood Moon Legend."

"Yes. When I was an Original, Damon and I conceived a child on the Blood Moon. Esther, the Original Witch, terminated my child before it could be born. Kol implied that…"

"Say no more. I know what you seek. What you believe to have lost is merely an illusion brought forth by the Original Witch. She is quite crafty, that Esther. Elijah mistranslated the Blood Moon legends when you found them a thousand years ago. The legend describes that a female Original vampire as old as time itself will be able to bear children to one man and one man only when she is impregnated on the night of the Blood Moon."

"I am no longer an Original."

"That part of the legend was not translated correctly, my dear."

"Then what's the correct translation?"

"The female vampire that straddles two worlds, the one of death and the one of magic. The original and only vampire-witch. The vampire that had her magic sealed away and stripped from her. Emmalyne, you are special. It matters not whether you are an Original, a human, a vampire-witch, or just a regular vampire. You will always be able to conceive children, but only with one man, a man that you share a close vampire bond with."

"Damon and I have a mating bond."

"No. I see that the bond you have is stronger than that. It is more. It is the most powerful bond one vampire can share with another." Emma gasped.

"You mean…"

"Yes. Your child is still alive, Emma."

"But I miscarried. I saw the…I saw it."

"Your child may have lost its physical form, but it still exists inside you. Its spirit never left you. As we speak, your child is regenerating itself. It has been ever since you turned back into a vampire." The Seer placed her hand on Emma's stomach and smiled. "I can feel its presence even now. It will be a strong child. Just like its mother."

"Can I see? Can I see its future?" The Seer nodded and took Emma's hands in hers. As she was accosted by images, tears trailed down on Emma's face.

Meanwhile, Connor was outside of his trailer, carving a symbol into a wooden stake. He heard Jeremy approaching.

"You got a vampire for me?" Connor asked.

"No, but I know where you can find one. There's a Dr. Meredith Fell, she uses vampire blood in surgery. I think she has a deal with one, her blood for his."

"You see, that's the problem. When a town protects one vampire, word spreads, more come, they feed, they turn, soon you got a full on infestation."

At the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler was surprised to see Klaus standing in his living room. Klaus smirked as he realized Tyler had been keeping secrets from Caroline about a certain werewolf girl. Tyler's phone rang, but Klaus answered it.

"Hello, Damon," Klaus greeted.

"Klaus? Where's Tyler?"

"Tyler's otherwise occupied making big decisions about honesty and what not. I hear you have a vampire hunter lurking around. There anything I can do?"

"I'm going after the hunter, so if he'd like to join."

"He wouldn't. I however…"

Later at the hospital, Connor walked into a hospital storage room when he sensed a vampire presence.

"Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?" Connor asked.

"Did I say that I was a germaphobe? Pft, sorry, I meant vampire," said Damon as he walked out from behind a rack of medical supplies. Connor pulled out a gun to shoot Damon, but was struck by an arrow. He dropped his gun and bent down to pick it up, but was shot by another arrow. He looked at both the arrows and saw they were attached to bombs. "Stings, doesn't it?" Connor attempted to grab his gun again, but Klaus kicked it out of the way.

"Hello, mate," said Klaus as Damon smirked. Connor attempted to pull the arrow out from his side as Damon and Klaus watched in amusement.

"Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling."

"You two are gonna kill me anyway."

"Well, let's not be too hasty. I feel like we're just getting to know each other," said Klaus.

"Let's start with the basics. Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me in on this 'greater evil', because I've fought this guy." Damon pointed to Klaus. "And there's nothing more evil than that."

"Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets."

"I'm not telling you anything. And if you think if you kill me it's gonna be over, there's another waiting to take my place."

"See, this is what I like to hear; vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos," said Damon.

"What do you mean tattoos?" Klaus asked. _Shit_, Damon thought, _Me and my big mouth_.

"Don't bother, you can't see the damn thing."

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Klaus asked as Damon grew more nervous. Connor looked at Klaus and attempted to stake him, but the Original Hybrid was too quick and caught him by the arm. "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." Klaus twisted his arm and grabbed the stake out of his hand. He saw the mark carved into the wood and recognized it. "You're one of the Five."

"And I'm faster than your average hunter." Damon saw that Connor was about to pull the string to the bomb and rushed out of the room, leaving Connor and Klaus behind. The bomb exploded and Damon was thrown through the air, landing face down on the floor. He looked behind him as the massive fireball dispersed.

Later, firefighters and officers were inside the room where the explosion occurred. Carol and Damon were standing in the hallway outside of the room, talking.

"So, the sniper was inside?" Carol asked.

"Yep, still is. In tiny little pieces."

"Good. I'll cancel the curfew and call off the extra patrols. I can't say I approve of your methods."

"I'll give a donation. You can name a wing after me, Mayor." Damon walked away and saw Jeremy.

"See, I told you I could be a badass," said Jeremy.

"Shh, badasses don't say that." In another wing of the hospital, Meredith was drawing blood from Emma.

"This won't take long will it?" Emma asked.

"It shouldn't. But I don't understand what I'm looking for."

"I need you to run an HCG panel on my blood."

"HCG? Emma, you're a vampire. You can't get pregnant."

"There's a loophole to that rule. Just check it please. I saw someone who told me I was pregnant. I just need to make sure. I can't have another false alarm."

"You've been through this before?"

"Yeah. Before Ric died. Just check my gonadotropin."

"You sure know a lot about this," said Meredith as she ran the test.

"Live for a thousand years and you get bored pretty fast. In the 20s, I was a doctor."

"Hmm. Damon's been looking everywhere for you."

"I know. I've been kind of avoiding him."

"Blood problems?"

"Yeah. I don't want him to know I'm struggling."

"He's going to find out sooner or later."

"He didn't know me when I went through my first transition. I don't want him to ever have to see me like that." A machine beeped and Meredith removed a sheet of paper from the printer. She was shocked at the results. "What's it say?"

"Oh my God. It's positive." Emma let out a long breath and a slight smile braced her lips as she placed her hand against her stomach. "When are you going to tell Damon?"

"I don't know," said Emma, her smile fading. She should tell him. He deserves to know. When she kept it from him the last time, she lost the child, but every fiber in her being told her to keep this to herself. For now.

Later, Emma was walking through the forest to the cave she was going to earlier this morning. She lit a torch at the entrance and was shocked when she saw Damon leaning against the wall.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hey. What are you…"

"Doing here? Well, that's the question isn't it? What am I doing here? What are we doing here, but more importantly what are you doing here? You don't answer your phone."

"It was dead."

"You're a terrible liar. Kol told me you'd come here."

"You talked to Kol?"

"Yeah. Saw him right before he breezed out of town. Told me you were beating yourself up and were going to the place where you relived your kills, your cave of horrors." Damon walked further into the cave and saw all the names written on the walls and ceiling in chalk. It could have easily been millions of names. "Lot of names here. Why are you coming to this place? You told me you'd stopped. That the past was the past and that it should stay there. Why are you reliving all this?" Damon was trying to remain calm, but she could tell he was furious.

"I'm not reliving it. Every time I feed I feel like I'm closer to falling off the edge and I come here to remind myself of what I was when I fell off the cliff. It helps with the control."

"No, it doesn't and you know it. It just makes your guilt triple. Did you really think I didn't know about Matt? I know you better than you think, Em. I know that this distance between us keeps growing. There are days you barely look at me and now I know why. This? This is nothing you should be ashamed of. You're a vampire! We hunt, we feed, we kill. Emma, you don't have to be like this. None of us do. You just have to learn the right way to be a vampire. And I'm gonna teach you." As Emma sniffled, he pushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," she cried. Damon's eyes softened and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Shh. I know it's hard, but you should have just come to me." Emma nodded in response.

Across the forest, Connor woke up on the couch in his trailer. He attempted to get up, but he was pushed back down by Klaus.

"You saved me."

"Congratulations. You just became worth more to me alive than dead."

"What – what did you mean when you said I was one of the Five?"

"You don't know your own history? Well, let's just say, it's made you the most well protected vampire hunter in town."


	70. DNA

Stefan was examining the hunter's mark on a wooden stake when Damon entered the room carrying a box on his shoulder.

"What is all this?" Stefan asked.

"Some personal items that I snaked from the vampire hunter's RV. May he rest in peace. I'm searching for a supernatural handbook." Damon's phone then rang. It was Sheriff Forbes. "Liz Forbes, my favorite sheriff. What? That's...concerning. Keep me posted." Damon hung up and continued to rifle through Connor's boxes.

"What? You're not gonna tell me?" Stefan asked.

"Can't tell you. Private. We're in a fight."

"You're in a fight. I'm not in a fight, I'm over it, I've been over it."

"Very well, then. They didn't find any remains at the explosion site."

"So Connor's still out there."

"Damnit. I'm gonna need you to get on this. Today. Klaus knows about him being one of the Five and Emma and I have things to do."

"Like what exactly?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm teaching Em how to feed without killing anyone. She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever." Stefan was about to say something, but Damon stopped him. "Ah, ah, we're not in a fight, remember?"

Damon sped up the stairs and saw Emma walking out of the bathroom dressed in a cream powder dress with a sequined black and gold skirt and high black pumps. Her hair was pulled into a messy chignon.

"My, my. You look good enough to eat," he smirked.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Damon. I'm glad you can find hilarity out of my predicament," Emma snapped, walking closer to her husband who was leaning against the doorjamb.

"I wasn't picking fun at your new vampireness. What? I can't say you look pretty?"

"Well, when you put it that way," said Emma, picking at the hem of Damon's shirt.

"Hey, you trust me?" Damon asked, guiding her chin up so she'd look at him.

"Always," she smiled.

"Then trust me when I say you'll get through this," said Damon before he kissed her forehead, nose, and finally her lips. "Come on. We're going out."

"Out where?"

"Bonnie's going to see some professor guy at Whitmore College and I thought we'd tag along. Lots of nice bars in that town, a few lingerie stores, and there just happens to be a great liquor store down the street from it. What do you say? You up for it?"

"Damon, I don't know if I can…"

"For me? Please?" Emma couldn't resist the adorable pout on his lips.

"Okay. For you."

"That's my girl."

Meanwhile at the Mystic Grill, Rebekah showed up and placed a set of car keys on the countertop of the bar.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"The key to your new truck. It's parked outside, payed for, insured, everything but a big red bow."

"If that's your idea of an apology, you should probably give it to Emma. She's the one that you killed." Matt left and Klaus walked up to his baby sister.

"You're trying too hard," he teased.

"Last I heard you were leaving town, forever."

"Well I was but then I thought to myself how can I when my sister, clearly so desperate for love and affection, is left here bribing the help."

"What do you want, Nik? I thought I was dead to you."

"Things change, Rebekah. I've stumbled upon something I think might be of interest to you."

"Doubt that."

"No? Well, what if I told you the Brotherhood of The Five still existed."

"What?"

"You see, and like that bygones. Come on, love, work to do."

"We don't have anything to do. There is no we. I don't care about The Five and I don't care about you."

"As you wish."

Later at Whitmore College, Damon, Emma, and Bonnie pulled up to the front of the school.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this? Us crashing your trip?" Emma asked.

"If I could spell you out of wanting blood, I would, but I can't, so better you learn now."

"Oh college. Good times," Damon smirked.

"You went to college?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, plenty of times. I always had a thing for sorority girls."

"You're disgusting."

"I know."

"Don't worry about him. He's just trying to make me laugh," Emma said as the two girls walked off to a building, Damon following them. The three of them walked into a classroom where Professor Shane was teaching.

"When I say the word 'witch', what pops into your head? Halloween costume? Villain of a fairy tale? Maybe an ex-girlfriend?"

"Is that him?" Emma asked Bonnie.

"Yeah," Bonnie smiled.

"He's kind of..."

"Hot," Bonnie finished as Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. Women.

"Now, in reality, or in this reality at least, witches appear to cross every culture in history. They're the architects of the supernatural; responsible for everything that goes bump in the night from ghosts to vampires to doppelgangers," said Professor Shane as Damon put his arm around Emma's shoulders, taking her hand.

"What is this guy, Witch-a-pedia?" Damon whispered to his wife. Emma laughed.

"Am I interrupting you guys?" Professor Shane asked the couple. "Or is it maybe the other way around?"

"I was just saying how much I love witches," said Damon.

"Yeah, you and me both, brother. Alright, listen, we should probably talk about the readings that none of you did." Emma looked at Damon and smiled.

Back in Mystic Falls, Klaus opened the doors to a room in his mansion. Connor was chained up to a piece of wood.

"Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail," said Klaus as Stefan walked out of the shadows.

"I was gonna take him, but I figured you went through a lot of trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain."

"It's from the Inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch."

"What'd you get out of him?"

"Not enough. He's mum about the Council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over. What brings you snooping?"

"Well, I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled."

"You're full of mysteries, aren't you?" Klaus asked Connor.

"I told you. I don't know anything."

"Thankfully, I know plenty." Klaus walked out of the room with Stefan and closed the doors to Connor's prison. "So, what's with the home invasion?"

"I figured you kept this guy for a reason. I know he's one of the Five."

"You know of the Five."

"Emma told us. She wants nothing to do with this business. Neither does Damon, but I want the cure."

"Fine. You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate. Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her. I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do, unless she believes we've made up."

"And what's in it for me?"

"You'll get what you came for. We all will."

Later at the Mystic Grill, Stefan came to a table and sat next to April who was talking to Rebekah.

"You won't remember any of this," he compelled before turning to Rebekah. "Klaus wants me to fake peace with you, so you'll talk about the Five."

"Yeah, I bet, but don't help him. He'll just betray you. It's what he does."

"Alright, well, forget him. Help me instead."

"Why? You hate me more than he does."

"I can give you the one thing he won't."

"And what's that?"

"A clean slate. I'm not saying that I'm willing to forgive you for what you did to Emma, but I'm willing to set it aside and start over."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, you're obviously not leaving town anytime soon and I'm just looking for a way we can all get along. Plus you can't be too happy wandering around school with no friends."

"Well, what if I don't care what you or anyone else thinks?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you care what Matt, over there, thinks. So, maybe I can talk to him about a clean slate too."

Later, Rebekah and Stefan met Klaus at his mansion.

"Is this a trick? How do you know he's one of the Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?" Rebekah asked.

"Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last. Let's eat." The three walked out of the room to the dining room. "I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier. Rebekah, love, eat your veggies."

"I'm not eating until you apologize."

"For which indiscretion? There have been so many."

"You broke my neck."

"You threw away Emma's blood so I can't make any more hybrids."

"Because you took me for granted."

"That's what big brothers do, sweetheart!"

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now," Stefan murmured.

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?"

"I'll take it under consideration. You know that tattoo isn't gonna do us any good if we can't see it."

"We can't, but someone else can. You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them." A hybrid walked into the room with Jeremy in his grasp. Stefan sped toward Jeremy, but Klaus beat him to it. "I wouldn't. Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist."

"I'm not helping you with anything." The hybrid grabbed Jeremy's hand and tossed his ring to Klaus.

"Oh, I'm afraid you are." A few minutes later, Jeremy was sketching Connor's tattoo on a notepad.

"You set me up at the hospital. Led me into a trap. Why?" Connor asked.

"You were trying to hurt people who are important to me."

"Important to you? That vampire just threatened to kill you! I don't understand how you can see the tattoo if you're a sympathizer."

"And what exactly do you understand? Because a couple days ago, you seemed to have all the answers and now you know jack. Where did this tattoo come from? Why am I the only one who can see it?"

"Years ago, I met someone with the mark. Claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires, like it was engrained in his DNA. He told me the same thing I told you, that if I could see the mark, I was a potential."

"Who was he?"

"Just a guy I served in Iraq with. I lost track of him and then one day; tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand, but the more vampires I killed the more it spread like – like it was trying to tell me something. I just – I just don't know what." In the next room, the vampires were continuing their discussion.

"Well, now we have the map. What do we do next?" Rebekah asked.

"We don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception."

"But, I haven't, instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! You know, at least I fared better then Finn. Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment."

"No, Finn was a dullard. He was more interesting lying in a box."

"You want the cure for Emma, don't you? So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts! You know what? You can shove your cure." Rebekah walked out of the house. Klaus smirked as he turned to face Stefan.

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of her before you chased her off," Stefan replied.

"She never would have told me what I needed to know. But she'll tell you."

"What do you need me to find out?"

"The map is useless without the tool to decipher it. Alexander's sword. She knows where it is. And you're gonna get her to tell you. You have a chance to save Emma from the very thing that is going to destroy her. You can call it a deal with the devil, if you like. But you know you won't walk away from it."

"I'm done," said Jeremy, walking into the room.

"What is this?" Klaus asked.

"It's the tattoo." Klaus grabbed Jeremy by the throat. "I've seen the tattoo, you impertinent punk. There's more to it."

"That's all of it. He says every time he kills a vampire it spreads." Klaus threw Jeremy back into a chair.

"Nate!" A hybrid walked in. "Tell the girl to take Jeremy home. Keep the hunter alive at all costs."

That night at the Salvatore House, Rebekah walked into the front door. Stefan was pouring himself a drink in the parlor.

"I got your message. I'm sorry. I know you wanted my help. He just makes me so angry," said Rebekah.

"No one deserves to be treated that way."

"I wanted it back then. The cure. I was willing to leave behind my family for it. I really did believe Alex when he said he loved me. He promised we'd be married. We even picked out a church. Salmatorane in Briano. I know you want my help, Stefan. But I just can't do anything that lets my brother get what he wants. I buried him. Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that? But that's what you wanted to know, isn't it? Because I buried him with his sword."

"I'm sorry, little sister, but you're right," said Klaus as he walked behind Rebekah. Rebekah faced her brother. He had the silver dagger and white oak ash in his hands. "You really are a hopeless fool." Klaus dipped the dagger in ash. Rebekah attempted to rush past him, but Stefan stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah," Stefan replied. Rebekah turned to Klaus again.

"Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward!" Klaus avoided Rebekah's eyes. "Do it!" Finally, Klaus stabbed Rebekah with the dagger. As she began to desiccate, Stefan covered her body with a blanket.

"I have a plane waiting. I'll get the sword. My hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. You put Rebekah somewhere where no one will find her and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today." Klaus handed Stefan Jeremy's ring.

"I'll take care of it."

"No one knows about our deal, you understand? Not Damon. Not Emma. Nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So, if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and every memory from the lot of you."

"I won't say anything."

"It's just you and me in this, Stefan. Some secrets are stronger than family."

At the college, Professor Shane was in his office when Bonnie walked in.

"Hey, Bonnie," said Shane. "I put your grandmother's stuff around here somewhere. There were a couple of family photos and a first edition Stephen King. Did you know she liked Cujo?"

"This is amazing," said Bonnie, looking at all the pictures and objects in the room. "This all stuff you picked up on your travels?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I do this thing. It's like a one man traveling occult exhibit to small towns. It funds my crazy Indiana Jones adventures. Do you practice? Like your grandmother did? I'm a true believer. Just don't tell anyone."

"No, I–I don't practice. Not anymore. I lost control of myself and there were consequences."

"Yeah, witches love their consequences, don't they? You know, there are other ways to practice magic. If you're interested."

"Are you…?"

"No. No, no, no. I'm just – uh- I'm just a guy with a very open mind who's seen a lot of things and I'm willing to pass some of them along. If you're up for it."

"Sure."

"You were with two others if I remember correctly."

"Yeah. My friend, Emma, and her husband. They drove me over here. Who knows what they're up to now."

Outside a bar, Emma and Damon were laughing as they burst out the back door both of them carrying a bottle of bourbon.

"That is the second bar you've gotten us kicked out of!" Emma laughed, obviously drunk, as she took a swig from the bottle.

"I can't help it if I'm so attractive."

"You were being creepy! You could be a little less subtle when looking for a target."

"Well, alright, Miss Master Seductress, let's see what you got," said Damon as they walked to a bar down the street. "I'll wait in the alley. You bring him out." Emma walked into the bar and spotted a man at the bar. A stressed businessman it appeared who was having one last drink before going back to his annoying wife and kids. He immediately noticed Emma as she shot him a flirtatious look and then turned away in mock modesty. The man got up from his seat and sat next to her.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked.

"I needed a break from the husband. Let loose a little."

"Hmm. I know the feeling."

"To letting loose," Emma toasted. The man clinked his glass with her bottle. After he took a sip of his drink, Emma's eyes met his. "You're going to come outside with me and not make a sound," she compelled. The man nodded and walked into the alley with Emma. She threw him against a wall, bit him, and began to drink. Damon came out of the alley and was enthralled by the pure beauty of her. She was a natural.

"Nice choice," Damon complemented. "Now remember the idea is not to kill him. Emma. Step away from the ledge. Emma!" Emma finally pulled away, her mouth dripping with blood. She then bit her wrist and fed him her blood.

"Leave and forget about this," she compelled.

"Nice touch," Damon smirked before he licked the blood away from the corner of her lip. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good." She jumped into his arms, hugging him. "For the first time in so long, I feel good." Damon smiled and closed his eyes as he held Emma tighter. They were going to be okay. Everything was going to be back to normal.

Later that night, Connor had escaped from his prison and showed up in Professor Shane's office.

"Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls killing vampires?" Shane asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Why the hell did you send me there?"


	71. Running Out Of Time

As the rain pelted against the window of Damon and Emma's bedroom at the Boarding House, the new brunette vampire woke up in a sweat. Taking an unneeded breath, stressed from the recent content of her dreams, Emma looked to her side and saw that Damon was fast asleep. She didn't know how he did it. A bomb could go off and the man wouldn't wake up. Quietly, Emma slipped out of the bed and pulled on a pinkish beige silk robe. After tying it over her white slip, she walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. She removed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a long drink. She relished the cool water gliding down her throat as she leaned against the cold window in the breakfast nook. Even though Emma knew her baby couldn't be harmed by alcohol due to its vampire healing factor, she knew it was better to be safe then sorry so she was on a break from Damon's bourbon stash. Emma needed the cold after the dream she had woken up from. No matter how much she tried, she kept reliving it every night, the night oh so long ago that she killed her family. She couldn't get it out of her head, how much of a monster she was that night. She didn't recognize herself. Emma jolted when she felt two arms come around her.

"It's just me," Damon whispered in her ear. Emma automatically melted into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"I always wake up when you leave the bed. You aren't sleeping well." It wasn't a question. It was a fact. She knew it. He knew it. What was the point of denying it when they both knew the truth?

"Yeah. I've been having some bad dreams."

"A bad dream you can shake off. This is more than that."

"Every time I close my eyes I go back to that night…when I ended them."

"You weren't yourself."

"I know. Still doesn't change what happened. Still doesn't make the guilt go away. It's not like I want to dream about it. I try so hard not to, but…I guess even when I'm unconscious I have to be punished for what I did."

"No, you don't," Damon smirked, an idea striking him. "Come." Damon took her hand led her back upstairs to bed.

"I can't sleep, Damon. Not after seeing all that," Emma protested as she laid on Damon's chest, his hand running through her hair.

"Just close your eyes. Trust me." Emma finally relaxed as his motions lulled her into a light sleep. Just as the dark recesses of her mind began to release their terror in her dreams, Damon appeared and sent the memories away. Dream Emma smiled as she realized what he was doing.

"We're dream walking," Emma muttered. "We've never done this."

"We never could. You could always enter my dreams when I was human and we never fully trusted one another as vampires…until now." Dream walking, a shared dream state between two vampires who shared a close bond. Few vampire couples could achieve it. "So the question now is what would like us to dream about?"

Emma knew this was her opportunity to test Damon without revealing too much about her current condition. She still was battling with herself about telling Damon of her pregnancy. She knew the responsible, mature thing to do was to tell him, but the selfish part of her wanted to keep this to herself for just a little longer. There was a part of Emma that knew Damon would be a great father, but there was also a part of her that knew he was unpredictable and that he might not react the way she expected him to. If she was being honest, she was scared. No, terrified. They had so much going on their life with Klaus and Stefan and anything else supernatural that might get thrown their way. Could they handle this on top of it too? She wanted this baby so badly, but she was unsure and constantly doubting herself.

"I'd like…I'd like to dream about the future. Our future."

"I think I can do that," Damon smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted. He was all too familiar with Emma's tests. To most men, it'd probably bother them that their woman was always questioning them, but Damon lived for it. He loved to see the surprise on her face when he proved her wrong or did something unexpected yet wonderful at the same time. The distance that had been growing between Emma and Damon had slightly diminished after Emma's feeding at Whitmore, but there was still something there. He knew it. He just wasn't sure why Emma wasn't talking to him, but he knew better. If Emma didn't want to talk about something, she wasn't going to talk about it, no matter how much he prodded her. So he just let her be. When she was ready, she would come to him. For now, he'd wait and be there for her and let her know he loved her.

In a swirl of images and colors, Damon took Emma back to the place where the two rekindled their romance after World War II. Aix in the south of France. Unfortunately, the house had fallen to ruin in the sixties, but as Emma rose from her bed everything was brand new. The lights, the furniture. As she passed through the hallways, she was shocked when she saw a pink room. A room for her baby. Tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't mentioned anything about children after the day she turned, but Damon still knew. He still remembered. At the sound of laughter, Emma ran into the kitchen and out the back door. In the back yard, Emma saw Damon lying down on a picnic blanket while a little girl in a cute white dress played in the nearby field. When Damon sensed Emma's presence, he patted a spot on the blanket next to him.

"You are the most amazing man," Emma whispered as she plopped onto the blanket. "How could you…how did you know? That this was my greatest dream? To raise a child in the south of France."

"I know you a lot better than you think. Besides, you're not the only one with plans of their own. The time I've been the most happy and carefree was when I was with you…here. The house…the foundation's still there. I want to restore it and then when all this Klaus-Stefan-supernatural crap is out of the way, we'll go back to Aix. Back to where it really began and then we can raise our family," said Damon, his eyes still closed. His eyes opened, however, when he heard small sniffles. He looked to see Emma crying. "Hey. What's wrong? Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. They're happy tears," Emma smiled. Emma knew then. He was ready. He was more than ready.

The following morning, Stefan was on the phone with Klaus in his room.

"How the hell did Connor escape?" he asked as Klaus wandered around an excavation dig site in Italy.

"I'd blame my hybrid's numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me, you're going to help me."

"Well, he could be anywhere now."

"Think, Stefan. He took the hybrid's head which means he wants werewolf toxin."

"Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires."

"Which is a pity, as I'm half the world away digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood and therefore, the antidote. Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple; find him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive. He's no good to us dead."

"Damon's been looking everywhere for him, if they cross paths…."

"You'll need to keep Damon in check."

"Be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth."

"You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he prefers Emma the way she is."

"Nice try, Klaus. But I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you."

"And I trust no one. Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box. The more who find out about the cure, the more who will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words, tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?" Stefan disconnected the call, his silence answering Klaus. An hour or so, Damon walked briskly into the library of the cabin. Lately, the couple had been spending more time at the cabin than the Boarding House. Emma was reading a book on the couch. Her favorite, Jane Eyre.

"You seen Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Hi to you too," Emma smirked sarcastically.

"He's not answering his phone and he's not at the Boarding House, which you know, big deal, we've only got a killer vampire hunter on the loose."

"I haven't talked to him today."

"Hmm. Give me your phone. Maybe he's dodging me." Emma gave Damon her cell and he called Stefan. His voicemail picked up. "So, either he's dodging both of us…"

"Or something's wrong." A few minutes later, Damon received a text from Connor. It read Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown.

"Oh yeah. Something's very wrong." After Damon called Tyler, all the usual suspects minus Bonnie met at the Lockwood Mansion.

"So we each take a different entrance, hit them at the same time," said Damon as Stefan entered the room. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Coming up with a plan."

"Yeah, we have a plan. The plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him."

"That's not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages."

"Hence, the open heart surgery."

"Damon's right. Connor's strong, but he's not going to be able to take all of us," said Emma, knowing she'd have to initiate her plan for Connor soon.

"I called in the hybrids to help too," Tyler added as Caroline walked into the room.

"My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go."

"Good, great. No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around," said Damon.

"Alright, hold on. You're not all going," said Stefan.

"He shot me like nine times. If we're killing him, I want in," Tyler argued.

"Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into."

"Until you figure it out?" Damon scoffed. "Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants?"

"This guy is known for setting traps, right? We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom."

"Does he?" Emma asked.

"He's had it before."

"Fine. Fine, if you want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we're gonna need some extra help. So, where the hell's the Wicked Witch of the West?" Damon asked, angry.

"She can't do magic," said Caroline.

"Really? Well, call her, tell her Jeremy's life is in danger; maybe that will bring her out of retirement." Damon walked out of the room, hitting Stefan with his shoulder on the way out. Emma sent a glance to Stefan and then followed her husband.

When Stefan walked into the town square, he called Klaus.

"You expect me to care about bloody hostages?" Klaus asked.

"Well, you should. Damon does. So does Caroline, Tyler, Emma. If any of them get to Connor, then you just wasted a trip to Italy. I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy. So, if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids on board with my plan." From Alaric's loft, Emma watched Stefan through the blinds as he hung up on Klaus. Damon was combing through a chest of drawers and took out some vervain darts and a mini crossbow.

"Who was he talking to?" Emma asked.

"Bonnie, hopefully. Maybe she decided to make herself useful again," Damon replied as he took out a large map and spread it on the table.

"What is that?"

"It's our way in. Courtesy of Alaric Saltzman's interest in the Mystic Falls Underground Railroad."

"The tunnels, like the ones in the Lockwood cellar."

"Yep," said Damon as he took a picture of the map with his phone. Emma's phone rang and she placed it on speakerphone.

"What did you find out?" Emma answered.

"I can only make out the voices," Stefan replied.

"How many hostages?" Damon asked.

"Three. Jeremy, Matt and April Young."

"Those idiots. They're like danger magnets."

"We have to get them out of there before we even think of dealing with the hunter," Emma reasoned.

"I just need a little more time," Stefan replied.

"Well, the clock's ticking, brother."

"You know, I could do without the colored commentary," Stefan snapped before hanging up.

"I'm going in these tunnels," Emma said. Damon grabbed her by the wrist.

"No, you're not. This guy doesn't know that you're a vampire. Let's keep it that way."

"Well, maybe that's it. I can offer to trade myself in exchange for the hostages."

"No. Best case scenario is now you're a hostage. Worst case scenario: he figures you out, kills you on the spot."

"Stop treating me like I can't handle myself."

"So what? Now you're gonna take on a professional killer?" Damon rushed to grab the crossbow off the bed and pointed it at her. "Bang. You're dead. Now what?" Emma rushed Damon, knocking the crossbow out of his hand. She grabbed his throat with one hand and used the other hand to point the crossbow at his heart.

"Head shots no good, it has to be the heart. So, now you're dead. Just because I'm new again doesn't mean I've forgotten all my tricks. Damon, I am being held together by the weakest of threads. If I lose anyone else…"

"You won't. We'll get him out. I promise." A few minutes later, Emma was looking through the blinds down at the Grill. "Stefan is on his way. This will be over soon."

"Will it? I mean, haven't we already been here before with Jeremy? Isn't this why we sent him to Denver?"

"Well, we'll get him out of this and we'll compel him down to the Bahamas. You've got a nice place there. Maybe he'll find an island girl." Stefan then entered the loft.

"Did you find the tunnel map?" Stefan asked.

"Got it. It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls, so how about we get this party started."

"Not yet. Klaus is sending one of his men. He'll take the front, you and I can take the tunnels."

"Since when did we team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?"

"Well, I already told you, Connor has werewolf venom. We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it so they're our best bets."

"Well, how are you sure that he even has werewolf venom? Why is Klaus involved, Stefan?" Stefan turned around and sneakily picked up a vervain dart on the desk.

"Stop being paranoid, Damon."

"Start telling the truth, Stefan! Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?"

"I am telling you the truth. This is the best way to get everyone out."

"Okay, what is with you two? We're wasting time," Emma snapped.

"You know what, she's right. Screw your plan. I'll kill Connor myself." Damon and Emma began to walk to the door, but Stefan rushed at Damon and stabbed him in the back with vervain.

"Stefan!" Emma yelled as Damon collapsed. "Are you crazy! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Damon had the right idea with the tunnels," said Stefan as he laid Damon on the couch and took Damon's phone. "But, I'm not gonna go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way."

"If you can't count on him! You just vervained him!" Emma yelled, outraged.

"Do you think he cares about April or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out for you, but then he'll go right after Connor, no matter who gets hurt."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You're not coming with me, Emma."

"You need my help, Stefan."

"What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself? And what if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you. I'll get Jeremy out, okay? I promise."

"No."

"Emma, please. I just need you to trust me and I know I don't deserve to ask that from you, but you need to trust me."

"You have ten minutes. After that all bets are off." Stefan nodded and left in a blur. A few minutes later, Emma saw the front windows of the Grill blow out. She immediately called Stefan.

"Stefan, call me! There was an explosion at the Grill. I need to know what's happening!" Emma demanded as Damon groaned on the couch. "Damon, hey. Can you get up?"

"Ohh, where's Stefan? I'm gonna kill him." Damon sat up slowly, but was burnt by the rays of sunlight coming through the window. "Ow!"

"He took your ring? Why would he do that!" Emma said as Damon rolled off the couch and onto the ground.

"Because he's playing us. All this stalling, getting hybrids, taking my ring, add it up. He's either made a deal with Klaus or he's compelled."

"Then I need to get in there."

"No, Emma. This guy is dangerous!"

"So am I, Damon!"

"Then you need to be smart. He doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can and you kill him."

At the Grill, Stefan was trying to negotiate with Connor. Emma listened into the conversation.

"I can give you the truth. Just put down the gun and let Jeremy go!" she overheard. Angry, Emma opened the front door. Connor pointed his gun at her.

"Please. Don't hurt him." Connor pointed his gun at Jeremy.

"You come any closer, he's dead."

"Emma, get out of here!" Jeremy yelled.

"Just – just let him go."

"I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three! One! Two!" Connor yelled at Stefan. Stefan stood up and raised his hands in surrender just as Emma rushed at Connor. He shot his gun and the bullet hit Jeremy's stomach. Emma threw Connor to the ground and sat on top of him. She grabbed him by the throat and began to choke him. Jeremy was bleeding profusely, clutching his wound. Stefan noticed that a bomb was about to go off and he rushed toward Jeremy, grabbed him, and threw himself and Jeremy over a table. The bomb exploded.

"Jeremy?" Emma called. In her moment of panic, Connor managed to rip her hand off his throat and tossed her to the side. He rolled on top of her and grabbed her by the hair. He moved to stake her, but Emma grabbed his wrist and began to twist it. Stefan rushed at Connor and knocked him off Emma. He kneeled down next to Connor, grabbed him, and rushed off. Emma, breathing heavily, rose from the floor.

"Damn," she muttered, not seeing Connor or Stefan anywhere. She walked over to Jeremy and fed him her blood. She turned away as black veins began to protrude from her face. Not seeing the blood anymore, she returned to normal.

"I'm sorry – I…"

"It's okay. You don't have to hide it. I know you're not going to hurt me."

"How did this happen, Jer? Why did Connor come after you?"

"He said I was like him because I could see his tattoo."

"His hunter's mark."

"Stefan didn't tell you this?"

"No. Wait, who else knows about this?"

"Well, that's the thing, I don't even know. Apparently, I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can't remember. Someone compelled me." Emma automatically knew who. Stefan.

"I think I know who," she seethed.

In the underground tunnels, Stefan was leading Connor through the passageway when Damon came across them.

"Good work, brother."

"It's over, Damon. I have him."

"Not after what I just went through. I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel. But it'll be worth it."

"I'm taking him with me."

"That's the thing, you're not. I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go through you, I'm gonna kill him."

"You better back off, Damon."

"Why? Because Klaus wants him alive?"

"This has nothing to do with Klaus. You're just gonna have to trust me on that."

"Don't want to, don't have to. Not gonna. Now, give him to me, brother."

"Run as fast as you can!" Stefan yelled to Connor, pushing the hunter away. Connor ran as Stefan rushed at Damon, pinning him to the wall. "You're not gonna kill him."

"Don't tell me you're stupid enough to keep this guy alive for some mythical cure."

"It's our only hope, Damon."

"You're an idiot and I'm an even bigger idiot for not killing you on the spot." In another part of the tunnels, Connor was still running, trying to find a way out. He took a turn and Emma sped in front of him. She grabbed him by the throat and bit his neck. Emma pulled away and looked him dead in the eyes, blood dripping from her lips.

"Stay the hell away from Jeremy!" She released him and he fell to his knees.

"Look at you. So worried about a human. You're the biggest monster he'll ever meet." Connor moved to stake Emma, but she caught his wrist.

"Too slow," she muttered before snapping his neck. Connor fell to the ground, dead. A few minutes later, the Salvatore Brothers found Emma in the woods, digging a grave for the hunter. As she dug the hole, she cried.

"Emma," Stefan said. Emma glared at Stefan and then looked away.

"I need to bury him. I killed him, I should at least bury him." Stefan walked toward her, but she pushed him with amazing force into a tree.

"Emma…" Stefan began.

"Don't!" she cut him off. "Not. Another. Word. I heard you talking to him. I told you not to tell Klaus about the cure, but yet you did it anyway! You said you were going to protect Jeremy! Keep me from this. You said that I could trust you, Stefan." Stefan looked down, ashamed.

"Emma, it's complicated," Damon said, feeling sorry for his brother. He never thought that day would happen.

"No, it's not, Damon! It is quite simple. You want to know why? Because he's dead now. It's just like before. It's a never fucking ending circle! Yet again my first kill was intentional." Emma cried as she went back to digging the grave. Damon and Stefan stood there, helpless.

That night at the Boarding House, Stefan walked into his room and saw Damon sitting at his desk, drinking a glass of bourbon and reading his journal.

"How is she?" Stefan asked.

"Angry, full of guilt, hasn't said a word to me other than that she wants to be left alone," Damon replied.

"Is that my journal?" Stefan said, taking the book away from his brother.

"I had to go through six locks to get it. I needed something to back up your insanity. You figure out how to tell Klaus you lost a hunter and a hybrid?"

"He's on a plane, which means I get to live for another six hours."

"Well, I got your back, you know, when he comes to murder you. This is stupid you know. Going after a cure we don't have, can't find, and probably doesn't exist."

"I believe him, Damon. You didn't hear Klaus' story. I believed every word he said."

"Well, I'll remain a skeptic for now. So what's your next move?"

"Well, they're called the Five for a reason. Means there are other hunters out there and I'm just gonna keep looking until I find one."

"Sure, Stefan, since you asked; I'd be happy to go on a suicide mission with you for a potentially non-existent cure. No problem."

"Yet a couple of hours ago, you were ready to rip my heart out."

"Because you were being a pain in the ass. Tell me one thing. Why do you want to cure her?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A legitimate one. You want to cure her because she's a vampire and she's not cut out to be? Or you can't love her if she is one?"

"She's not supposed to be this person. You and I both know that. I don't want her to be."

"I want to be clear about one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm fine with her either way, brother. So, if I do this, I'm doing it for you. Someone's got to keep you out of trouble." Damon took one last drink and walked out of the room. Meanwhile, in the shower, Emma's head was resting against the cool tile. She lifted her hand to her face and saw the blood staining them. She angrily washed it off herself. As she exited the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, Emma was shocked to see blood splattered all over the room. She turned to the mirror and saw the word "KILLER" written in blood.

"No, no, not again," she muttered. Emma slipped and when she sat up, she saw the room was spotless. "It's starting."

"Emma?" Damon called, walking into the room. "Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" Damon kneeled down to the floor and took Emma in his arms.

"Blood. So much, too much."

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I'm right here."

"It was everywhere."

"It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine," Damon whispered in her ear. But Emma knew she wasn't. Nothing was going to be fine. The horror was just beginning.


	72. Thread of the Thing

After the incident at the Boarding House, Emma couldn't stand being in the bedroom any longer so she went to sleep at the cabin. Besides, someone needed to be there to watch over Jeremy. Jeremy had been doing some training in the woods ever since Connor came to town and the cabin was a lot closer than his house. However, even there sleep didn't come to Emma. She was breathing hard and twisting and turning in the sheets. Finally giving up, Emma went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Can't sleep?" Connor asked. Emma turned around, but saw no one. She turned back around and gasped when she saw a bloody Connor leaning against the counter. "You know it makes sense. Guilty conscience."

"I know you're not real. I've been through this before. You're a bloody hallucination. You're not really here."

"And how do you know that I'm not here?" Connor walked toward Emma and she backed up.

"Because you're…because you're dead."

"Yes, I am. Was that the first time that you've taken a human life?"

"No." Suddenly, Connor grabbed Emma in a chokehold, trying to strangle her. Emma thrust her elbow into his stomach, releasing herself from his grasp. She pushed him, sending Connor flying against the table. Connor got up and started to walk back toward Emma. She grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the neck. She removed the blade, but then realized she'd stabbed Jeremy, not Connor. "Oh my god!" Jeremy fell to the ground. "Jer! Jer! No, no, no." Emma looked down at Jeremy's hand and saw he was wearing his ring. However, it didn't make her feel any better. When the sun rose, Emma called Damon over. Jeremy was lying dead on the couch while Emma paced.

"I can't believe this happened. What am I going to say to him?" Emma asked.

"Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Ric crazy?" Emma glared at him. "We should call Stefan."

"I don't want to talk to that jerk! He's been lying to me and hiding things from me. He compelled Jeremy to forget God knows what," Emma spat.

"In all fairness, I think you killing him kinda trumps that."

"I don't trust him right now, Damon." Stefan then walked into the house.

"Hey," said Stefan, walking into the house.

"PS, I called Stefan," Damon whispered to Emma.

"And invited him in!" Emma yelled. Damon shrugged.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, walking over to Emma.

"I need to go upstairs and shower. Clean all the blood off my hands," said Emma, recoiling from Stefan. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom just as Jeremy came back to life with a dramatic gasp.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?" Stefan asked.

"What happened?"

"Long story, buy the e-book," said Damon. A few minutes later, Stefan walked up the stairs into the bedroom just after Emma changed into a robe. She saw Stefan, but walked past him.

"Emma. Hey. Listen, I know you're still upset about yesterday and I get it, believe me, but just let me help you."

"I don't want your help right now, Stefan."

"But you'll accept Damon's?"

"Don't make this about Damon. You've been working with Klaus doing God knows what, and don't insult me by trying to deny it."

"Listen, it's not what you think, okay?

"Don't you get it? I don't care, Stefan. I don't want to talk to you and I don't wanna be around you right now. Take a hint and get the fuck out of my house." Emma walked past him, but Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Please just…" Emma ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"No! This is Jeremy's blood on my hands, Stefan. I stabbed him in the neck last night. So forgive me if I'm not in the mood to listen to you try to talk your way out of this." Emma walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

While she was in the shower, she cleaned her hands of Jeremy's blood and looked down. She saw blood. She gasped and backed up. When she looked up at the showerhead, there was nothing there. She looked back down and saw blood again. Freaked out, Emma jumped out of the shower. Downstairs, Damon was cleaning up the blood when Stefan entered the room.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Damon asked.

"School. Bonnie has him volunteering for some occult exhibit."

"Or maybe he didn't want to linger in a house where Emma just jammed a knife in his neck." Stefan's phone rang.

"It's Klaus."

"Oooh, time to face the music. Pay the piper. Dance with the devil," Damon mocked.

"You know, I'm glad you find this amusing. If he finds out I told you about our deal, he'll kill both of us."

"Quit avoiding him. That means shady. Shady people get outed."

"I don't want to talk about it," Stefan answered the phone.

"Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future," said Klaus, dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy."

"Well, life's full of ifs, Stefan. But let's accentuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five; we'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right?"

"You're using your calm voice today. Who's getting killed?"

"Not you, if that's what you're worried about. But I am concerned about your brother's beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?"

"What do you know about that?"

"I'll tell you. Where are you?"

"I'm at their cabin."

"How convenient. So am I." Klaus knocked on the door. Stefan opened the front door and walked outside, past Klaus. "You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside."

"It's bad enough I'm out here talking to you. What do you know?"

"I know Emma's going to be going through a rough time. She went through it once before. She killed the original five hunters, remember? I'm sure she killed Connor to spare you all from the pain. When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence."

"What kind of consequence?"

"The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires; if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny then he'll take you down with him."

"What do you mean? Connor's dead."

"I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Emma his final vampire kill. She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up, keep her away from any sharp wooden objects."

"She's not going anywhere with you."

"Well, if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out."

"She's stronger than that."

"Is she? Believe me, it's not the first time she's tried it. I was the one who kept her in check the last time this happened."

In the house, Emma came out of the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and adjusted her sweater. She gasped when she saw Connor through the mirror behind her. Connor touched the blood on his neck and walked toward her.

"Would you like some? You seemed to enjoy it when you drank from me."

"You pissed me off."

"You snapped my neck with your bare hands."

"You tried to stake me."

"Because you're a monster and you deserve to die. Admit it."

"No!" Emma walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Damon, I have to tell you…" Emma looked at Damon, but saw Connor instead.

"Decomposition starts in the first twenty four hours. I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you."

"No!"

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. Emma ran to the front door. "Emma!" Emma ran out onto the porch and Klaus supersped toward her, grabbing her and running off. Damon ran onto the porch. "Emma!" Damon looked at Stefan, the both of them worried. Immediately, they called Bonnie.

"You lost her?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, lost is a very strong word. We just technically don't know where she is," said Damon.

"I'm more worried about what Klaus said about this hunter's curse," said Stefan.

"How does Klaus even know about this?" Bonnie asked.

"How does Klaus know anything? Guy's like a billion years old," Damon quipped.

"He said it was a witch's curse."

"You know if I could do anything to help, I would. But I…"

"But nothing, wave your magic wand, hocus pocus, begone hunter ghostus, whatever," said Damon.

"The spirits won't let me do the magic I'd need to break the curse. But I can ask Shane for help, he knows everything about everything."

"Great, you two do your thing," said Stefan.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"I'm gonna get her back."

"You sure that's a good idea? She kind of hates you right now."

"Then let me try to make her not hate me."

At Klaus' mansion, Klaus dragged Emma into a room.

"Get your grubby little paws off me!" Emma yelled.

"Gladly," Klaus said, releasing her. "I apologize for the lack of windows; it's to preserve the art. And of course to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun."

"I'm not gonna kill myself, Klaus."

"You wanted to the last time. Problem was you were truly immortal then. Tell me something. You did this for Damon, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, you bloody idiot. I wouldn't wish this hell on anyone. I went through it for fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never-ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time. Now what does Stefan know about the Five and the cure? How much have you told him?"

"All he knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive. You should have listened to him when he said he had it covered, love."

"What else does Stefan know?"

"Well, that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it? How did you make it stop? The hallucinations."

"I didn't. Eventually it just stopped." Klaus then left the chamber, locking the door. Emma leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. A few minutes later, one of Klaus' hybrids, Chris, placed a duffel bag on the bed.

"Clothes, toothbrush. Klaus said you're gonna be here until he figures out where to put you."

"Just...please go away," Emma hissed. Chris left and Connor appeared.

"I can't. I'm going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you've become. So, tell me, how did it feel to drain the life out of me?"

"It was horrible. It was the worst thing that I've ever done."

"You're lying."

"Yes, I am. I liked it. I loved the taste of your blood. Are you happy now?"

"I'm not happy, Emma. I'm dead. Did you know I had a family? A brother, parents."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you sorry about your parents? It's your fault they died."

"Don't," Emma warned.

"They died because of you. You murdered them. And I'm not going to stop until you've taken your last, miserable breath."

"I'm not going to let you do this to me."

"Then get rid of me. Kill yourself. You never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. Now look at what you've become. You're a monster, and you deserve to die." Emma turned away. "You don't want to listen to me? Fine." Emma turned back around and saw an all too familiar face, a face that haunted her.

"Then how about you and I have a little chat?"

"Tatia," Emma cried, a tear falling from her eye.

"Hey, sissy. You miss me?"

Meanwhile at Mystic Falls High, Professor Shane was giving a lecture on some artifacts.

"You're looking at what people believed to be the world's first tombstone. This item was donated to Whitmore College last month."

"Oh, I just remembered how I know him. Through my dad," said April to Matt.

"That guy knew your dad?"

"Yeah, he taught a theology seminar at Whitmore last year."

"It belonged to a very powerful witch, a witch so powerful in fact that Silas, that was his name, created a spell that would grant him immortality. Now legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman, so Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. This might actually be the origin story of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn,'" Shane continued.

"You got this?" Damon asked Bonnie, entering the room.

"Yeah, I'll bring him to you."

"Now, it's said that Silas wants to rise again," said Shane. Damon stopped in his tracks to listen to a little bit more of Shane's speech. "Regain his power, wreak havoc on the world. Maybe we should be afraid. Or maybe it's all a bunch of crap and this is just an old rock." Damon then walked away. "Alright, listen, enjoy exploring the exhibit. I'll be around to answer any questions. Thank you for coming." Everyone got up and began to wander toward the exhibit as Shane walked over to Bonnie. "Hey, you made it."

"Nice cautionary tale. Qetsiyah sounds like a badass."

"Nothing compared to Silas."

At Klaus' mansion, Tatia was circling around Emma who was sitting in a chair, crying.

"Don't you ever stop crying? Poor Emma. Always the victim. Except now you're a killer. What does Damon think of the new you?"

"Shut up!"

"He's never seen you like this before so…uncivilized. The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know. You're like Katherine now, maybe worse."

"I am nothing like that bitch."

"Tell me. Did you get a thrill out of killing me on that altar? Did you want to finish the job after killing mama?"

"Shut up!" Emma yelled weakly. Her head fell into her hands. She was unraveling at the seams. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

At the high school, Damon sat at Alaric's desk. He opened a drawer and found a bottle of bourbon. He took it out with a smile and propped his feet up on the desk.

"You're missing all the adventure, pal," said Damon as Bonnie and Shane entered the room.

"Shane, this is my friend, Damon. He's kind of an expert on this stuff too."

"I audited your class. Very enlightening."

"That's right, I remember you. What's your specialty?"

"The origin of a species."

"Ah, I think Darwin would arm wrestle you for that distinction."

"Not that species."

"You're into the monster stuff. Alright, awesome."

"I was kind of hoping you might have stumbled upon this at some point, maybe." Damon pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Shane.

"This is the hunter's mark. Where did you get this?"

"Came to me in a dream. Do you know anything about the hunter's curse?"

"Why, you got a dead hunter in the trunk of your car or something?"

"Metaphorically speaking."

"Legend says that if a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until..."

"Until?" Bonnie prodded.

"Until the new hunter is awakened and their legacy is passed on. They're called potentials. Listen, I have a bunch of research on it. Why don't I go grab it for you?"

"That'd be great." Shane handed the piece of paper back and Bonnie looked at Damon.

"How are we supposed to find a potential hunter?"

"Yeah, about that," said Damon, dialing a number on his phone. "Little Gilbert, your services are needed."

At Klaus' mansion, Tatia was still tormenting her sister.

"You were such a good girl when you were human. Always willing to sacrifice yourself for me, your friends; except weren't they usually the ones that ended up getting hurt?"

"I never wanted that."

"Mom and I died because of you. Elena, Jenna, and Ric died because of you. Bonnie lost her Grams because of you. Her mom was turned into a vampire because of you. You know, she probably secretly hates you. Did you ever think of that? I bet she'd be relieved if you were gone."

"I'm not gonna kill myself!"

"Ugh, why not? Your very existence brings people nothing but pain. And what do you think will happen when your daughter's born? The same thing will happen. You're a curse. You're a monster. You deserve to die." The door unlocked and Stefan entered the room. However, that's not what Emma saw. Connor.

"Emma. Hey. Hey, it's okay. It's me," said Stefan.

"No, no. Stay - Stay away from me."

"Let me help you." Emma rushed toward the bed and grabbed a lead pipe underneath it. She rushed at Stefan, but he grabbed her by the wrist. "Emma, stop!" Emma threw Stefan against the wall and stabbed him in the stomach before rushing out of the room.

At the high school, Damon and Bonnie were standing in the hallway while Bonnie looked through papers about the Five.

"How did I not know any of this stuff about Jeremy?"

"The witch who loses her powers gets left out of the important conversations."

"Is everything okay? Is it Emma?" Jeremy asked, rushing into the room.

"We figured out how to help her. You need to kill a vampire," said Bonnie.

"Great, give me a stake. I'll kill Damon right now."

"Easy, Van Helsing. We'll get you one. Don't worry."

"Before you do this, you need to know what you're getting yourself into." Bonnie pushed the papers into his hands as Damon's phone rang.

"You can rest easy, brother. We figured out how to solve our little Emma problem," Damon answered.

"Yeah, well, now we have a bigger one. I lost her."

"What! Again!" Damon yelled.

"She's in bad shape. I tried to help her but she attacked me. Listen, you go find her, alright? Talk her down. She'll listen to you. Just tell me what I need to do to end this."

Outside, Emma was walking down a street. She was having flashbacks to the night she first turned, the night she killed her family and then when she killed Connor. Connor and Tatia walked on either side of her, tormenting her.

"Are you ready to die yet? You know it's your only way out of this," said Connor.

"You can't take back what you did. It can never be undone. You're a monster. You deserve to die." Emma stopped abruptly and realized she was standing on Wickery Bridge. She walked over to the railing and looked down into the water.

"It's okay, sweetie." Emma looked and saw a brunette woman standing beside her.

"Mama?" Natasha Petrova smiled at her eldest daughter and pushed her hair behind her ear. She gently caressed Emma's cheek.

"I know what you're going through. It's okay. This bridge is where your life should have ended. You were ready to die, remember?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do, honey. You know exactly what to do." Natasha looked down at Emma's hand, staring at her wedding/daylight ring. Emma looked at her. "That's right. The sun will come up and this will all be over. It's the right thing to do, Emma. You know it is. Admit it."

"Because I'm a monster. And I deserve to die." Emma looked back over the bridge, took off her ring, and dropped it into the water below. As dawn approached, Emma began to second-guess herself. "Wait. I can't do this. I can't leave Damon. I can't let my daughter die."

"Your daughter was never meant to be brought into this world and Damon's better off without you, don't you see that?"

"But Mama, he won't have anyone."

"Yes, he will. He'll have his brother and you won't hurt him anymore."

"You're – you're right," she cried. "I – I – I'm sorry I…Mama, I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"You didn't. You were everything I ever wanted you to be. But you died, and you were supposed to stay dead." Behind Emma, Damon approached her.

"Emma."

"Damon?" Emma turned. She turned back and saw her mother was gone. "How did you find me?"

"Didn't take a genius to figure it out. You're sentimental."

"You were right, Damon. Vampires kill people. Stefan was right too. I can't live with myself."

"Look at you, being all glass is half empty. Let's just go talk about this before you do something stupid, okay, babe?" Damon then looked at her hand. "Where's your ring? Where's your ring, Emma? We need to get you inside. What you're going through is a curse. We know how to break it, but we just have to get you inside."

"I know it's a curse, love."

"You knew?"

"I wanted to protect you. I couldn't let you go through this. It would have wrecked you," said Emma, seeing Connor. Damon looked over at the mountains and saw the sun had inched its way farther up in the sky.

"Damn it, Emma." He rushed at her, but she sped away from him.

"It has to end. All the things I've done to you, to everyone, all this guilt. I can't do it anymore. I can't hurt you anymore. I'm not strong enough." Suddenly, Emma felt the side effects of the curse lift. Emma breathed heavily and saw that Connor was gone. "He's gone."

"It's okay." Emma gasped as her flesh began to burn.

"Damon?" Damon rushed at Emma and threw himself and his wife over the bridge into the water.

When Emma woke, she was in bed at the cabin. She looked at her hand and saw she had her wedding ring back.

"Fished it out of the river for you." Emma turned to see Damon sitting on the end of the bed. "Little tip, vampires hate to swim. How are you feeling?"

"My head's clear. I can remember everything, but not like I lived it, like it was a really bad dream. You saved me. Thank you."

"Well, you know what they say about suicide. Don't do it," Damon mocked as he moved to sit closer to her.

"I just can't believe that I almost…"

"You weren't yourself." Emma took his hand in hers.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you..." Damon tightened his grip on her hand, shaking. He rubbed circles on the back of it before kissing it.

"I'm about to take a very high, annoying road and tell you something. Because I know that you think Stefan's been lying to you. Which, yeah, he has, but everything that he's been doing, he's been doing for you. To help you. And after he kills me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off of Wickery Bridge, okay?" Emma laughed softly. "There may be a way out of this for you, Emma. He's looking for the cure."

"I'm not a total idiot, Damon. I figured that. You know it's funny. No one even asked me. No one ever asks me what I want; they just assume. I don't want it, Damon. If this cure, can only be used for one person then I don't want it. I have other priorities now. I don't want a life without you."

"Well, looks like you proved me wrong again."

"What do you mean?"

"You always manage to surprise me. It's one of the many things I love about you, but lately…I've felt like there's this space growing between us and I didn't want to push you. No one can push you. I thought maybe you were upset with being a vampire again, that maybe some part of you hated being with me because of that."

"You're so cute," Emma smiled.

"Cute?" Damon pouted. Emma kissed him.

"I love you…so much. You know what I want more than anything? I want to go away to some secluded island in the middle of nowhere, be with you, and have the family we've always wanted. That's my secret. That's my dream. I don't need a cure if I can have that, but I have a feeling Stefan isn't going to give this up so easily."

"I'm sort of helping him."

"I understand and if that's what you want to do, I'm okay with it. He's your brother and no matter how much the two of us wish he could get used to…us, he probably isn't. He's a part of our life whether we want to admit it or not so we might as well get used to the idea. I love that you want to protect your brother and I love you…forever." Damon leaned his forehead against hers.

"What did you see in the hallucinations?" he asked hesitantly.

"Damon, I…" said Emma, turning away.

"Emma, please."

"Connor, Tatia…and Mama." Damon could tell she was on the verge of a breakdown and pulled her in for a hug. "I don't think they ever forgave me, Damon. They died hating me," she whimpered.

"Shh, my love. They didn't."

"You don't know that. You didn't see the look in their eyes. Mama was horrified and Tati…I killed her. She despised me," Emma replied as Damon brushed away her tears.

"No, she didn't," said Jeremy, walking into the room.

"Jeremy?"

"They're here. I can see them." Jeremy smiled at the two females lingering by Emma's bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They know it wasn't really you who did those things. It was the Ripper. And they're proud of you. Proud of who you've become and how you sealed the Ripper away…forever. They love you." Emma collapsed into Damon's chest, letting out all her repressed emotions. Damon mouthed a thank you to Jeremy and he nodded in reply.

Later that day, Damon walked into the Grill. He took his jacket off and sat down at the bar.

"Bourbon," he said to the bartender. "Make that two."

"You're still saving a spot for Mr. Saltzman, huh?" Matt asked, walking up to the vampire.

"I'd say I'm in the market for a new drinking buddy. You're not qualified."

"I know that you don't like me. But I dug up some stuff about the explosion at the Young farm, I kind of need to tell someone about it." Damon quirked a brow. "April mentioned that her dad knew that Professor Shane guy. Which wouldn't be creepy, except, he had all that info about the hunter's curse, and we live in a town where, you know, anybody who knows stuff is creepy until proven otherwise."

"You're on the verge of impressing me. Drive it home."

"I got the Sheriff to dig up the pastor's phone records. Turns out, he made like a call a day to the same number the last month he was alive. And on the day that the Council got blown up at the farm, he called it ten times. The office of Professor Atticus Shane."

Meanwhile in the woods, Emma emerged from the cabin and saw Stefan leaning against the pillar.

"Hey. You can come in if you want," said Emma.

"No. That's okay. I was just leaving. I'm sure you're still pissed Damon invited me in anyway."

"Stefan, wait. I'm sorry that I stabbed you."

"Nah, it's alright, I probably deserved it. So, um, Damon told me that he clued you in."

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Nah, screw Klaus and his secrets. We all want the same thing. We just have to work together for it."

"It's funny how things change. If you'd told me how close a cure was a few years ago, I would have jumped at the chance, but now…things are different now. Much more than it ever used to be. Stefan, I don't want a cure if it only works for one person."

"You know Klaus won't stop until he gets his hands on it."

"Yeah. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Stefan…there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about and I need you to take it seriously."

"Okay."

"After you fed me the blood, I was so pissed at you. I wanted to kill you." Stefan looked. "I'm sorry. I don't want to lie to you. You know how I hate lies."

"It's okay. Go on."

"I almost killed myself that day. I was so close to it, but your brother made me a promise. He promised to give me something I so desperately wanted. A family."

"Emma, vampires can't procreate."

"You ever heard of the Blood Moon Legend?"

"I'm…familiar with it, yes. Once a year, on the eve of the blood moon, a mated vampire couple may be able to conceive. It's rare. Are you saying that you're…"

"All I'm saying is that Damon and I want a family. The legend's true. I got pregnant once before. Esther killed the child though."

"The night Ric was turned?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'm talking to you about this first because you need to understand something. For Damon and I to have a family, I don't want you two always fighting over me. I can't raise a child in that kind of environment. It's not healthy. These feelings that you've kept for me for so long are not healthy."

"I just miss you."

"You know what I miss? I miss the Stefan that was my best friend. I miss the Stefan who loved his brother more than anything. That's the guy who made me happy."

"We can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this. Not anymore."

"I know. And you shouldn't have to." Stefan looked away from her.

"It's time to let go. I understand, Emma. Don't worry about me. I'll be there when you have that family and I'll be the best uncle there is." Emma laughed. A genuine laugh. "And the best friend to you I can be."

"Thank you," Emma said before Stefan took off. She looked down and placed a hand against her stomach lovingly. "One down, my little girl, one to go."


	73. Closer

In the woods, Stefan was doing pushups as he talked to Caroline on speakerphone.

"What do you mean you're not coming? I don't need to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record totally sucks. Besides, you're a founding family member, by definition you have to be here," said Caroline as she prepared for the pageant at the Lockwood Mansion.

"I let Emma go. By definition, I don't need to be anywhere."

"Did that sound as depressing to you as it did to me?"

"Oh, I'm not depressed. I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe anymore."

"Well, you can't. As your sober sponsor, I am not going to let that happen. Try and sublimate."

"She wants a family with Damon, Caroline. There is a line and I'm not going to cross that one."

"What? I'll never understand her obsession with that jerk. He's…Damon. And you're…you. And I'm–revolted. You know, I'm gonna talk to her. I'm going to shake some sense into her clearly diseased brain. Everyone knows you're better for her."

"Yeah, well I don't know what good that'll do. Emma's stubborn and being a vampire again has changed her."

"All the more reason you need to cure her." Caroline then noticed Emma walking over to her. "Look, I got to go. Be careful. And remember, there is sublimating and then there is insanity."

"I'll be fine. Bye." He hung up and Klaus rushed up behind him, grabbing him in a chokehold.

"In what world do the words tell no one mean tell your brother and every teenage sycophant in town?" Klaus asked.

"The secret's safe. No one who knows about the cure will endanger us. Trust me, you know I want to find it more than anyone else."

"Well then, I suggest you find some more vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim. And try and keep this one to yourself, would you?"

Later at the Boarding House, Stefan walked down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder. Damon intercepted him on his way out.

"Where have you been?" the elder Salvatore asked.

"Oh, you know, out." Stefan walked past Damon toward the front door.

"Where you going?"

"Out."

"Okay, I see shady Stefan is back." Stefan stopped and walked back toward Damon. "Please don't tell me that you're still working with Klaus."

"You obviously haven't heard. I'm done pursuing Emma. You win, Damon. I'm moving out. Gonna crash at Caroline's." Damon stayed silent for a moment with a blank, expressionless face.

"Oh. Got it. Uh, well, I'll be quick then. So, apparently, if we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunter's mark. Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0 I suggest we find a different hunter."

"Okay. And?"

"And I was gonna ask Professor Shane, but turns out he's shadier than you are. Matt Donovan connected him and the Pastor through phone records. Apparently, the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the Council."

"Ah, so you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him, that sort of thing."

"Yeah, unless he tells me what he's up to. What do you say? Should we tag team this?"

"Nah, I'd say you're on your own."

"Or we could just blow it off and go get drunk. Brother bond over some Tri Delts. If you, you know, want some quality time." Stefan grimaced and laughed.

"Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life." Stefan patted Damon on the arm and walked out of the house. Stefan couldn't have been more wrong. Damon wasn't happy at all. He felt his brother slipping away into Ripperdom. He didn't want to see Stefan like that again. He never wanted to clean up another ripped apart body or see Stefan's horror at what he'd become. Yes, Damon loved Emma. Fiercely. But he loved his brother too. It hurt him to know that only one of them would get what they wanted. Someone would end up hurt. Winning was never Damon's intention.

At the Lockwood Mansion, Emma was arranging flowers in a vase at a table when Caroline walked over to her.

"Look, we're pretty good friends and I would never pick sides, but are you sure that this is what you want? Because you and Stefan would be great together." Emma rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Picking sides."

"It ain't happening, Care."

"Yeah, I know. Stefan filled me in on all the gory Damon details."

"He did? Is he okay?"

"No, he's heartbroken."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Lie to him?"

"No, but you shouldn't have crushed him like that."

"Caroline, I'm not going to deny who I am and what I want just because it might hurt his feelings. This is my life and I'm going to live it the way I want to." Professor Shane walked down the steps over to Caroline and Emma.

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost. I'm here to interview contestants."

"You're Professor Shane," said Emma.

"Yeah, that's right. Professor by day; pageant judge by other day. In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I'm apparently awarding a scholarship."

"Uh, inside by the parlor," said Caroline.

"Right in here?"

"Mhm."

"Alright, I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination." Caroline laughed quietly as he walked away.

"He's the one who told Damon how to break the hunter's curse," said Emma.

"He's also the one that has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep."

"And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls? Jack of all trades or kind of creepy?"

Meanwhile, Matt and Jeremy were taking boxes from the back of Matt's pickup.

"I heard that you're April's escort. How'd that happen?" Matt asked.

"Well, she needed a date." Matt grinned and laughed. He grabbed one of the kegs on the truck bed, but it was too heavy.

"Okay, let's just take these in and we'll come back for the kegs."

"No, wait. You want to see something cool?" Jeremy jumped onto the truck bed and picked up a keg in each hand as if they weighed nothing, jumped down from the truck bed, and placed the kegs on the ground. Matt looked at him with a mix of being impressed and worried.

"How did you just do that?"

"Ever since I was awoken as a Hunter, I've had all this energy, like all the time."

"Jer, I think you need to talk to someone about this. I mean, look what happened to Connor, okay. A byproduct of this energy is that you're gonna want to kill vampires."

"I'll be fine." The next morning, Matt thought his worry was more justified after talking to Jeremy and looking at some research.

"How do you wake up with a knife in your hand and not remember how it got there? It's that hunter's mark, Jer. It's messing with you."

"What if I'm turning into Alaric? I've probably died too many times with this ring on my finger and I'm developing an alter ego like he did."

"Newly awakened hunters may not be fully conscious of their actions. Their sub-conscious pushes through until the urge becomes a basic instinct," Matt read from some hunter research. "You're not having a psychotic break, Jer. You either tell Emma or I will."

"Fine, I'll tell her when I see her." Jeremy's phone beeped. It was a text message from Stefan: _Meet me at Lockwood Cellar. Don't tell anyone._

"Alright, we should probably get going. Need a ride?"

"Uh, no. Go ahead, I'll meet you there."

"Alright."

At the Lockwood Mansion, April was preparing for the pageant. She held up two dresses, one red and one blue, for Caroline and Emma to pick from.

"Blue," both girls agreed.

"Really? The blue seems a little safe," said April.

"Safe is good when it comes to the judges," Emma said.

"She's right. Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit last year and practically got laughed off the court." Emma laughed. Damon then walked into the room.

"She got my vote," said Damon. Emma smiled seeing him. Caroline threw a small black box at him and hit his chest.

"Get out, lurker!" Caroline yelled.

"Ouch. You wound me, Caroline," Damon smiled sarcastically. Emma tried to hold back a laugh. "Where's Professor Shane?"

"Check the judges' table." Caroline closed the door on him, but Damon put his hand up and pushed it back open.

"Red one, definitely," said Damon to April.

"We've already agreed that the red one is a little bit too showy," said Caroline.

"It's a pageant. That's the whole point."

"Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No. I don't think you did."

"Neither did Elena and she wore blue. When my wife was in the pageant…"

"Damon, no," Emma said, embarrassed.

"She wore red and she won."

"You were Miss Mystic Falls?" April and Caroline both asked Emma, shocked.

"It was a lifetime ago."

"This is besides the point. Nobody cares what you think, Damon," said Caroline.

"I care," said April.

"See? April cares. Red, right, Emma?"

"Now that I think about it, the red is pretty." Caroline's cocky face fell and Damon smirked.

"And my work here is done." Damon walked out of the room and Caroline looked at Emma.

"Uh, what happened to thirty seconds ago when you hated the red one? What happened to safe is good?" Caroline asked.

"One day you'll learn, Caroline. Safe isn't always good. April, wear whichever one you want to wear. You'll be beautiful either way." Emma walked out of the room.

"What just happened?" Caroline asked, confused. In the hallway, Damon was walking down the stairs, Emma following him.

"Damon." He stopped at the bottom of the staircase and turned to look at her.

"Still here." There was a moment of silence and Emma sighed. It was time.

"We need to talk."

"Stefan told me he's done pursuing you, he's moving out. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not."

"What did he say?" Emma asked as she walked down the remaining stairs and into another room with Damon.

"Oh, you know Stefan, he kind of just went on and on about it and wouldn't shut up."

"So, he didn't tell you why?"

"Nope. But I'm sure it has something to do with you acting weird, so why don't you tell me?" It was the moment of truth.

"Damon, I'm pregnant. Our baby's still alive," she smiled. Damon stared at her, speechless, unreadable. He was shocked, floored. No, it couldn't be. Was she serious? Was this real or was he just dreaming? They stared at each other for a long moment. Emma was relieved when she saw his eyes light up and a slight smile come across his face. He put everything together. This was why she'd been acting so secretive, so strange. This was why she hadn't let him feed on her during sex. Every moment since Emma had turned had been leading up to this, to their dream. God, did he want to kiss her, but he was numb, still processing this revelation. Professor Shane then walked by, but stopped when he saw Damon, ruining the moment.

"Damon Salvatore. Looks like we travel in the same circuit," said Shane. Damon and Emma looked over at him. Damon was not pleased at all that his moment with his wife had been interrupted.

"Professor Shane. Just the guy I wanted to see." He turned to Emma. "We'll talk about this tonight, okay?" He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Okay." The two men walked out of the room together, but Damon gave her one last look. Alone, Emma smiled and giggled like a schoolgirl before walking outside. She could have cried. Some time ago, she'd given up on ever having her happily ever after. She had held her deepest secret close to her and tried not to think about it because knowing this desire existed only made her heart crack into tiny pieces. But sometimes she'd think about it and the need for it would utterly consume her. Today, she realized she'd no longer feel that way because she now had everything she'd ever wanted. Her family…was real.

"So, I'm in search of another Hunter," said Damon, walking with Shane outside.

"Hunter?"

"Mhm."

"With a capital H? Why?"

"Same reason anyone needs a Hunter. Loneliness, drinking buddy, or for golf."

"I thought you said you already had a Potential."

"I did, but he ended up being a potential problem."

"There's nothing I can do to help you."

"Hmm, why don't you help me with this…why are you here? What's in your little lesson plan there, Professor?"

"You think too highly of me, Damon. I'm gonna go find the other judges."

"Hey, no pity votes for April Young, okay? I mean, just because her dad blew up a house with a dozen people in it doesn't mean she should get a tiara. But you knew him, didn't you? Because I hear you two racked up a pretty impressive phone bill."

"If you want to know something about me, Damon, just ask."

"Okay. How did you convince the Pastor to kill all those people?"

"Did you just accuse me of mass murder in the middle of a high school pageant?" Damon smirked at him as Carol Lockwood came on stage.

"Welcome to this season's Miss Mystic Falls." Everyone clapped as Damon and Shane stared each other down. Shane finally walked away, gulping down his champagne.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes. As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court." As Caroline introduced the girls, Emma and Damon exchanged looks across the yard. Matt then approached Emma.

"Have you seen Jeremy?" Matt asked.

"He's probably up there with the escorts."

"Yeah, Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts. He's not here. Did he tell you about his nightmares?"

"What nightmares?"

"The ones where he kills you."

"What? I'll find him, but…April's about to get abandoned."

"I got this."

"And finally, we have a last minute entry, April Young accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert," Caroline introduced. April continued to walk down the steps but stopped and looked around for Jeremy. Caroline also looked for Jeremy but kept a large smile on her face. Matt walked up to where the escorts were lined up and held out his arm for April. Everyone applauded and April breathed a sigh of relief. She walked down the remainder of the stairs with a smile and took Matt's arm.

"Jeremy's running late."

"I guess you'll do."

"You lead," said Matt as they reached the dance floor. As the dance began, Damon and Emma looked at each other, remembering when they had danced together at the first Miss Mystic Falls in 1864. Emma had felt like her heart would leap out of her chest that night. It had been a night of firsts for them. Their first date, first time he'd told her he loved her, their first kiss. She had been stunning in her red ball gown covered with black lace. She was the belle of the ball and to her surprise had won that night. Emmalyne Petrova, Miss Mystic Falls of 1864. She remembered the exact words they'd said to each other that night after the pageant.

"I don't think I've ever had so many people look at me in my entire life," Emma said.

"Well, we are a good looking couple. Of course people were impressed." Emma looked away. "Don't go shy on me now, princess. Hey. I love you okay?"

"I love you too."

That night Emma knew that Damon was a good man, patient, selfless, loving, a man who would never give up on her. That was the night she had fallen in love with him. She knew their life would be dangerous, but she also knew they'd survive. And now in the present, those thoughts resonated even more with her as she and Damon smiled at each other.

However, Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when Caroline walked to her.

"Hey, what's with the last minute escort change? Where is Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. I called him. He's not picking up," said Emma as Damon walked up to them.

"Do the math. Emo teen, open bar, it's fine."

"Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me."

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling."

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him."

"Okay." Damon walked away.

"Okay, you go home, I'm gonna start asking around here," said Caroline.

"Maybe Damon's right. Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods."

"No, Damon is never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you not see that?"

"I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me?"

"Fine, friend-tervention. I think your love for Damon is really starting to cloud your judgment and I don't like it. And the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf."

"Easy, love, you're making a scene," said Klaus, Caroline's date for the evening.

"Wow, Caroline, pot calling the kettle black much?" Emma snapped before walking away.

"How did I become the bad guy?"

"Let's get you a drink. I'll tell you all about being the bad guy."

Inside the house, Damon was on the phone with Stefan who was in the Lockwood Cellar.

"Please don't tell me that you've roped Jeremy into a world of crazy," Damon grit out, angry.

"I had no choice. Emma needs the cure."

"I should've known. You lied to her. You told her you were done with the chase, but you aren't! When is this going to stop, Stefan! It's getting old…fast!"

"She isn't herself anymore."

"Of course you would think that. Leave it alone, Stefan." Damon was worried. If Emma was given the cure, he wasn't sure what it would do to the baby. After Stefan hung up on him, Damon sat at one of the tables spread across the yard. He looked over and saw Professor Shane sitting down at a table with Hayley, Tyler's friend. Damon saw Tyler and stood up.

"Hey," he called. "How do those two know each other?"

"They don't. Paranoid much?"

"The Council just got burnt to a crisp. Some mysterious Hunter just blew through town and this guy just happens to know everything about everything. Yes, paranoid." Damon walked back into the mansion and saw Shane alone in a room.

"Oh, you again. I must be the least intimidating mass murderer ever," said Shane.

"Well, you still never gave me a name. And it's kind of urgent."

"Listen, there is no other name. Look, at any given moment there are five Hunters in existence, alright. Most of them have no idea who they are or what their purpose is. It means finding more than one in a lifetime is next to impossible." Shane walked past Damon, but Damon supersped in front of him.

"Subtle," Shane laughed.

"Like you didn't already know."

"Well."

"You have five seconds to give me another name or you die."

"You know, since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a Hunter, it means you're interested in the mark. It's probably because of where it leads, but here's the thing, even if you complete the mark and you get the map, the thing that you're looking for is sealed with a spell only a certain kind of witch can perform."

"What kind of witch?"

"Come on, Damon." Damon grabbed Shane by the wrist and squeezed it.

"I'm old, Shane, and I learned from the oldest of vampires. You don't want to piss me off and I love pressure points. What kind of witch?"

"Come on, you're a big boy. You can figure this one out."

"A Bennett witch."

"Aren't too many of those lying around as I'm sure you know. So, none of this matters until Bonnie's back in touch with her magic and between the two of us, who do you think she trusts to help her get there?" Damon released Shane. "Five seconds are up, unless you just realized you need me alive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scholarship to award." Shane walked past Damon.

In another part of the house, Emma had tracked Jeremy down. Jeremy placed one of the stakes in his hand until he began to bleed. Emma walked into the room and Jeremy took the stake away.

"Hey, where have you been?" She asked. She then noticed the stake. "What are you doing with that?" Jeremy stood up. "Put it down."

"Connor was right. All I can think about is killing vampires."

"You're nothing like Connor."

"I want to believe that. And I know I don't want to hurt you, but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart."

"Why would you say that? It's me, Jeremy."

"And you're a vampire."

"Jer, I would never do anything to hurt you." Suddenly, Emma smelled blood on his hand. Veins began to crawl toward her eyes. "No. Get it away from me." She turned around and Jeremy strode toward her with a stake. She turned around quickly, grabbed his wrist, and threw him to the ground. Realizing what she'd done, she walked over to him and kneeled down.

"Jer, Jer, hey, Jer, wake up. Jer, please wake up." Suddenly, he opened his eyes and staked Emma in the neck with a hidden arm cuff stake. Emma gasped and clutched her neck. Jeremy kneeled down in front of her and raised the stake to finish her off. Matt walked into the room.

"Jeremy!" he yelled.

"Get out of here, Matt."

"Jeremy, you don't want to do this, okay. That's Emma. It's that stupid mark on your arm."

"Shut up, Matt!"

"Jeremy, look at me! I'm human and I'm telling you not to hurt her." Jeremy hesitated for a moment, but looked as if he was still going to stake Emma. Suddenly, Stefan rushed into the room, grabbed Jeremy, and held him against the wall.

"Get him out of here, Matt!" Stefan pushed Jeremy toward Matt. Matt grabbed him and left with Jeremy. Stefan kneeled down in front of Emma as she tried to remove the stake from her neck.

"Let me do it." Emma continued to gasp for air as Stefan gently took her hands off the stake and pulled it out. Emma breathed a sigh of relief and continued to gasp for air. She finally caught her breath and then glared at Stefan. She pushed him down.

"You bastard," she spat before taking off, grabbing a tissue out of her purse to clean up the blood from her wound.

"Emma, wait," said Stefan, catching up with her on the front yard.

"I have to find Jeremy. This shouldn't be happening to him."

"Emma, wait. It's my fault. I'm starting to think that when a Hunter kills a vampire, the urge to keep killing gets stronger."

"Stefan, I'm quite close to going Ripper on your ass. Please tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you this entire time." Stefan looked away. "Tell me that you haven't been making him kill vampires, Stefan."

"We need the map to get the cure."

"Did you not listen to a word I said on the porch!"

"He's the only way to fix all of this."

"You mean me. The only way to fix me. You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am, Stefan. You can't change it, cure or no cure. Let me go, Stefan. It's time you let me go." Stefan was clearly upset by Emma's words. Damon approached them, but stopped a few feet away from them. Emma and Stefan looked over at him and Emma looked back at Stefan. Stefan walked away, hurt by Emma's rejection.

Later that night, Emma and Damon were alone at the Boarding House, lounging on the couch, Emma's back resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, the side of his face against hers.

"Hmm. Adria. I like that name. But how do you know it's a girl? Isn't it a little early?"

"True. It's only been two months, but she's special, Damon. She talks to me. We have a mind link."

"You're kidding."

"No. She has my magic in her too. It's why I haven't been able to connect lately, do any spells. I think she did the mind link spell herself." Damon laughed.

"My little girl, a witch prodigy. So is she going to be human or vampire? How does this all work?"

"I've been seeing a special doctor. She knows all about it. She's a vampire, been researching about this for years. The child of a mated pair is always born the species of its mother. She'll be vampire with a smidge of witch. Just like me."

"I hope she looks like you."

"I hope she has your eyes."

"So our daughter told you she was a girl."

"Yeah."

"She telling you anything now?"

"She's about to fall asleep, but she's very happy that her father knows her now. She likes your touch. It soothes her," said Emma as Damon rubbed her stomach. "Soothes me too."

"You're amazing," said Damon, stunned.

"So are you." Emma sighed. "Jeremy wants to kill me."

"Welcome to the club."

"Stefan wants to fix me and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me with you. "

"Screw what they think."

"My thoughts exactly."

"You want to know what I think?" Emma sat up and looked at him. "I don't think I've ever seen you more alive." The sincerity of his words were obvious in his tone and eyes. He meant what he said. As a vampire, Emma was vicious, magnificent, flawless. During her short time as a human, Damon had thought she was perfect, but she was even more so as a vampire. Stefan and Caroline were crazy to think she needed to be fixed. You don't fix a person. You just accept who they are and Emma was most certainly not damaged. Damon loved his brother, but anger bubbled inside of him for making Emma think she should be ashamed of herself.

Emma smiled and laughed. God, did she love this man. When everyone doubted her, when no one would accept her, when everyone seemed to hate her, even herself, Damon was the only one who had been there for her, who loved her either way, who accepted her no matter what, who didn't judge her. He was always there for her to tell her that it's okay, that she's okay. That was why she loved him. Because they were real, they were epic. Because they never let each other go.

"That dance that they did today kind of reminded me of when…"

"When we danced together," Damon smiled. Emma nodded.

"I wanted to dance with you today." She looked up at Damon and he got up from the couch. He offered his hand to her. And she took it graciously, smiling as Damon led her over to the front of the fireplace. His touch was electric as their fingers wound together. His other hand went to her waist while hers wrapped around his shoulder.

"Gentleman Damon. Such a rare occasion. You don't need to worry, love. I'm still sleeping with you tonight." Damon chuckled.

"Oh, I'm a lucky bastard. Drop-dead gorgeous, clever, witty, and shockingly bitchy. It's such a turn-on."

"Just wait until you see the pregnancy hormones. I've been ridiculously horny for days." They both laughed and fell silent.

Content, they slowly danced together, her head resting against his, their joined hands brought to the skin underneath which his heart slowly beat. Nothing had ever felt so easy, so right, so natural to Emma. She loved him so much. Emma loved that when they were alone together they could forget the rest of the world existed. She loved their banter. She loved that they could joke and laugh at each other so freely and it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. She loved that they accepted and loved each other for who they were and they didn't turn their backs on each other. They still had each other even when everybody else was judging and trying to fix them. She loved that they had fun, that they could be themselves and just enjoy their time together. She loved the sexual tension too, their fire and insane chemistry. They were so alike it sometimes scared her. She loved that they made each other happy. She loved that they'd seen each other in their darkest moments and still cared. She loved that no matter how often they pushed each other away, they always came back. She loved that despite the differences at their core, they're very much similar and they both knew it.

Knowing the moment was right, Damon spun her out and when she returned to him, their lips crashed together. Her hands cupped his face and neck as the kiss grew deeper. She wrapped her arm around his neck bringing him closer. Needing more of her, he wrapped her other arm around him, clutching her body to him as if his life depended on it. Emma's hands ran through his hair in frantic desperation as the kiss gained more steam and Damon's hands moved up the small of her back. Every touch led to more, but it wasn't enough. At least not for Emma.

At vampire speed, she shoved him into the wall. Knocking a dresser out of the way, her lips assailed his again and she ripped his shirt. Agreeing that they both needed more, Damon rushed her against the wall of the fireplace, hoisting her up so her legs wound around his waist. Her dress hiked up high on her thighs as his hand wrapped around her waist, grinding her against his erection. Groans and moans filled the room as they kissed more voraciously. Emma had never felt more alive in that moment as they consumed each other.

Knowing the living room probably wasn't the best place to celebrate Emma's news, Damon sped her into the bedroom and let her down. As he locked the door, he threw his shirt and pants off and turned around to see Emma lying seductively on the bed in nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties.

"I think I like these new hormones of yours," Damon groaned in desire, a fire of lust igniting in his eyes. Before he could even make a move on her, Emma grabbed him and pushed him down roughly, straddling him. Her hands running across his chest, she kissed him. Her fire stunned him and made the demon inside him purr in delight that this beautiful creature was his. All his. He growled as she kissed him and he tugged at her lips, causing a sinful moan to leave her lips.

She parted from his lips and nipped, licked, and bit at every inch of skin available as she made her way to his stomach. Damon thrashed on the bed, clawing against the pillows, his skin flush, as she grabbed his member. He groaned as she licked him and took him in her mouth.

"Emma," he moaned before he grabbed her and pinned her on her back. His kisses didn't last long against her lips. If she got to tease him, so did he. Hot, open-mouthed kisses trailed down the valley of her breasts. Soft sighs and moans came from her lips as he cupped her bra-clad breasts with his hands. Unfastening her bra, he threw the garment across the room and attacked her perfect mounds with his mouth, his hands massaging the skin of her sides. Her hand ran through his hair as he kissed down her stomach to her panty line. Slipping the scrap of material all the way off, her arousal crashed over him like a wave.

"Damon, please. I need it," Emma sighed, not able to stand anymore teasing. And with one lick, a string of Russian curses and sighs left Emma's lips.

"You smell so good, darling," Damon growled before crawling up to her neck. Emma laughed, kissed his cheek, and wrapped her arm around his back as he ground his erection against her soft folds. When touches and kisses were no longer enough, he hoisted her leg around his waist and inched into her. They both groaned and as Damon, completely overwhelmed, grew accustomed to her tightness, Emma kissed his shoulder and arm comfortingly, her leg hiking up his waist. Slowly, he thrusted into her before working her up to a fever pitch, faster and harder to the precipice of ecstasy. As they ground into each other, Damon pulled her up onto his lap.

As she rode him, veins appeared around both of their eyes. She nuzzled his neck and growling, her fangs pierced the soft flesh of his neck. When Damon bit her, they both moaned. It was pain and pleasure, all wrapped up into one beautiful package. Tears fell from Damon's eyes as he felt the life growing inside Emma and bonded with his beautiful unborn daughter. When they separated, Damon stared Emma right in the eye.

"I love you and I love Adria," he whispered. And before they both fell over the edge, their lips met for the most perfect kiss they'd ever shared.


	74. Speechless

Damon opened his eyes drowsily when he heard the sound of birds chirping outside. He looked across the bed and saw that his other half was missing.

"Emma?" he called, looking around.

"Hey," Emma replied, coming out of the bathroom, wearing only the remnants of his shirt.

"Hey." Emma jumped onto the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and her hands ran through his hair as they kissed.

"Morning," Emma replied when they parted.

"Morning. Morning to you too, moy malen'kiy _(my little one)_." Emma's heart melted when he kissed her stomach. Damon pulled back to the pillow and smiled. He felt like his face was going to crack so he tried to occupy himself by playing with the ends of Emma's wavy hair.

"What's that face?"

"What face?" he smirked. However, he couldn't get rid of that goofy grin.

"That face."

"I'm happy," Damon replied, slightly rolling his eyes. She giggled and he pulled her in for a kiss. He hooked his hand around her knee and pulled her on top of him. Emma could feel how hard he was beneath the white sheet as her lips moved down his neck to his chest. When she nipped at the skin near his hipbone, he couldn't take anymore and flipped her underneath him. He kissed up and down her stomach, grinding into her. "Hmm. You're so perfect."

"Oh, Damon," Emma moaned wildly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, as he entered her. As he slammed into her further and further, her breathing grew harder and harder. In a bright flash, they came and Damon moaned when Emma dug her nails into his back, drawing blood. He collapsed against her, his face nuzzling her neck as his back healed.

After taking a borderline clean shower, the couple walked down stairs together.

"So I have a doctor's appointment today."

"Wait, does she know you're a…"

"She's a vampire I know from New York and she's done a lot of research concerning blood moon pregnancies. She knows everything about everything. But she had a previous engagement today so Meredith's going to check me out and send the results to her."

"Alright. I'll take you. Bag?"

"Got it." She grabbed her bag from off the table.

"Scarf?" Damon took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Mm-hmm." Damon pulled away and kissed her again. "Listen, Damon, we…"

"No, no no. Don't ruin it." He placed a finger to her lips, but she pushed his hand out of the way, smiling.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say."

"Well, I'm assuming it starts with, 'What are we?' and then ends with, 'Going to tell Stefan?'"

"He should know."

"I know he should know. I just don't know when he should know it."

"Well, he knows that something is going on between us."

"Yeah, but can't we just let ourselves enjoy one secret, selfish day before we destroy his? Just one day? One day?" He held up one finger and Emma wasn't able to resist his pleading, puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. One day," she smiled.

"Yes." They opened the front door and saw Stefan walking up. They stopped, the tension clear in the air.

"Hey," said Emma.

"Hey," Stefan replied.

"Pereyti vpered. Ya budu zhdatʹ vas v bolʹnitsu. _(Go on ahead. I'll meet you at the hospital.)_," said Damon to Emma.

"Khorosho. Ne opazdyvayte. _(Okay. Don't be late.)_" Emma walked past Stefan, avoiding his gaze.

"Where's she going?" Stefan asked.

"Shopping."

"Listen, we need to talk." Sometime later, Stefan told Damon that he and Caroline suspected he had forged a sire bond with Emma.

"Sired? Really, Stefan. That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and you've said some crap in your day."

"It was your blood that turned her, right?"

"This is ridiculous. I finally got Emma to a good place about being a vampire and you two idiots can't stand that she's happy because of me."

"All right. You know what? Prove me wrong. Tell her it's okay to drink from a blood bag."

"She can't. Her weird witch blood rejected the blood from the bag."

"Right, because you told her to. You said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein. She almost died to make you happy." From the look on Damon's face, it was clear he didn't believe a word his brother was saying. "Look, just ask her to drink from a blood bag. Make sure you tell her how happy you'll be if it works, and if I'm wrong, I'll be the first to apologize."

"When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic," Damon growled before walking away.

A half hour later, Damon was with Emma in an examination room as Meredith ran the ultrasound on the expectant vampire.

"She's real small so you won't be able to see her well, but everything looks completely normal," said Meredith.

"Is that her?" Emma asked, looking at the screen, Damon holding her hand.

"Yup. That little oval shape is her."

"Are you crying?" Damon asked.

"No. Yes."

"Honey, it's okay."

"I'll forward the results to your doctor, Em," said Meredith before leaving.

"Sorry. Vampire emotions and pregnancy emotions leave much to be desired."

"I have something for you." Damon pulled a blood bag out of his coat pocket. "I thought you could use some lunch."

"Damon, I can't. You know I can't. I think the reason I keep throwing up the blood is because Adria needs it fresh."

"Last time you tried it, the circumstances were less than optimal and I think maybe you should just give it another try. See if it works. I really think it will." Emma looked at Damon, nervous. "Please. For me?" He handed her the bag and she ripped the top open, putting it in her mouth. She began to drink and Damon looked at her while she drank, concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It tastes like blood. Last time, it was like hot garbage. "

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm better than okay. I mean, maybe last time, it was a bad batch or something. I can't believe this, Damon. I don't have to hurt people anymore." She smiled while Damon looked defeated. She threw her arms around Damon and hugged him.

Later that day Damon was in the library, rummaging through old papers while Emma was out shopping.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, entering the room.

"Emma is sired. You were right, I was wrong. Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy. But what are we gonna do about it?"

"Well, I'm working on it. Here." He held up a picture for Stefan to see. "Remember that?"

"New Orleans."

"1942, to be exact."

"What was in New Orleans in 1942?"

"Other than bourbon and beads... Us, Stefan."

"Oh yeah. What was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?"

"That was no ordinary girl. That was Charlotte. She was crazy about me from the minute we met. So, of course, when she asked me to turn her, I did. She was sired to me."

"I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?"

"More like when she went all Fatal Attraction on me, then I had to make a clean break."

"How'd you do that?"

"Ah ha." He found the paper he was looking for and handed it to Stefan. It read Valerie LaMarche, 920 Dauphine St.

"Who's Valerie LaMarche?"

"The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond. Pack your bags, baby bro. We're going back to Bourbon Street."

That night, Emma brought a wooden crate into the parlor filled with wine bottles. She had invited Bonnie and Caroline over for a girl's night.

"One for you." She handed a bottle to Bonnie. "And one for you." She gave the next to Caroline.

"I'm assuming this is for Caroline," Bonnie said, holding up a bloodbag.

"No. That's mine."

"I thought…" Caroline began.

"Are you saying that…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Thanks to Damon, I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire."

"That's amazing," said Bonnie.

"Uh, what do you mean thanks to Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Well, he suggested that I try it again. So I did and it worked. No more snatch, eat, erase."

"So where is my least favorite Salvatore?"

"Out with Stefan for the night, don't wait up. Brother bonding," said Emma, reading a text.

"Hm, so you guys check-in text. What else do you do?"

"I know that you're not the biggest fan, but he's my husband. Would you mind laying off on all the hate?"

"OK, new girls' night rule - no boy talk, yeah? Plus, why talk when we have this?" Bonnie asked, pulling out a bag of herbs.

"Is that stoner tea?" Caroline asked.

"It's spirit tea. It opens up your chi or whatever. Come on, it's not drugs! Shane is helping me do natural magic without having to access the spirits."

"Mm-hmm."

"Don't judge."

"OK, fine! I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening! Even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice."

"I'll drink to that," said Emma. Bonnie and Caroline held up their wine bottles while Emma touched their glasses with her blood bag. "Cheers."

In New Orleans, music was playing as people partied in the streets. Damon and Stefan walked through the crowd, looking at the surroundings.

"Well, the city is the same. Just brighter," said Stefan.

"Have you been back here since '42?"

"Nope, not since I shipped off to join the war effort and you didn't."

"Somebody had to entertain the ladies who had been left by their menfolk." Damon's cellphone chimed and he looked at the message. "Hey, good news. Emma is at the house with the girls where she can't get in trouble. Bad news - I think they got into the Dom."

"So she does everything you say, huh?"

"Sire bond is not that literal, Stefan," Damon scoffed.

"Really? Name one thing that you've asked her to do that you haven't gotten, huh?"

"You know what I haven't gotten? Blame, guilt. I get it, Stefan. I get that your pissed that Emma has feelings for me. Bet you blame the sire bond for that, too."

"Yeah, you know what? I absolutely do."

"Why, because it's impossible to think she could have feelings for me?"

"No, because two months ago she had turned it off and dumped your sorry ass. And right after she turned back into a vampire, she's in your arms?" Damon rolled his eyes. He didn't know that Emma had been faking it due to the pregnancy and they had been together when she was turned human. "It's impossible for her to be so blind that she doesn't see how wrong you are for her." Hurt, Damon walked away. "Hey, wait, Damon, I'm sorry."

"What'd you say?"

"I apologize, all right? As much as I hate this sire bond thing, I shouldn't take it out on you. It's not really your fault."

"Well, don't get all warm and fuzzy on me yet," said Damon, stopping in front of an apartment. "This is where the witch lived."

"What, you weren't expecting to find the same exact witch in the same place?"

"No, but since I couldn't remember where the store was, figured it'd give us a start."

"Maybe there's another place to start. You think Charlotte might be in New Orleans?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. Kind of told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans, and I'd meet her at the corner. I was gone by morning." Stefan looked at him and walked away "Where you going?"

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. See how literal the sire bond is." Damon sighed and followed after him.

"There's no way she's gonna be in the same spot after seventy years."

"So, what are we gonna tell Emma?"

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell her anything."

"Well, we can't just lie to her."

"It's not a lie. It's an omission for the greater good."

"Oh, I see. I see. That's Damon speak for 'Lets not do the right thing, lets just do what's right for me.'"

"Oh, what about you, O selfless one? Are you doing what's best for Emma or what's best for you? Only reason you want the cure is because you think if she's human, she'll fall in love with you. I'm gonna go get a drink. Hunt me down when you stop being a dick."

Damon proceeded to walk away while Stefan remained at the corner, looking ashamed. Damon made his way around the corner and walked down a deserted street. He heard a noise behind him and stopped. He turned to look behind him, but spotted no one. When he turned back around, an unknown vampire rushed at him and threw him to the ground. Stefan heard the commotion and rushed to where Damon was. He threw the vampire off of his brother and Damon got up.

"What the hell just happened?"

"She kissed me."

"Damon, I always knew you'd come back for me. I must have counted literally every brick on every building in all of New Orleans," said Charlotte. Damon was taken aback. Stefan looked horrified.

"Literally every brick?" Stefan asked. Damon looked away, clearly ashamed. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, but Damon backed away from her.

"Charlotte, please tell me you had a full life and that you've done something other than counting bricks," said Damon.

"Of course I have. I'm not crazy."

"Then why are you still here?" Stefan asked.

"You know when someone breaks up with you and there's a song that reminds you of them. First, you hate it, but then it brings back all the good memories of them. Counting the bricks is my song and I've been playing it for decades."

"That's a really long time stuck listening to the same song," said Stefan dryly.

"Well you know, in the plus column, you know New Orleans better than anyone in the world. Which is really nice, because we need your help finding someone," said Damon. A few minutes later, Stefan and Damon entered a shop.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" a woman asked.

"Hi. We're looking for a witch. Sorry, no time for pleasantries," said Damon.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"Look…Nandi, is it? Let's skip the part where you pretend like you don't know what we're talking about. We need a spell that could break a vampire sire bond. Now, there was a witch here named Val. Ring any bells?"

"She was my great-grandmother."

"She had a grimoire and it had a spell. It required a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice? You brought me here knowing that the spell required a human sacrifice," Stefan said.

"Well, I was hoping the recipe had changed."

"Look, there's no magic like that here. I sell herbs and homeopathic remedies and dress it up with a little witchy-woo-woo for the tourists, but I don't practice."

"Okay, fine, listen, just tell us where we can find someone like your great-grandma who can break the sire-bond and won't flake out on us like old Val did."

"There's no one. All of her stuff is gone - the grimoires, her journals. We lost it all during Katrina. If a spell like that ever existed, it's gone for good." Damon and Stefan left.

"Witch is lying. Doesn't practice magic, my ass," Damon said.

"Human sacrifice? Did you really think I would go for this?"

"Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures."

"Did you kill those 12 people in 1942?"

"Absolutely, I did, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant a clean slate with Emma."

"Hmm."

"So…are you gonna help me good cop/bad cop this witch or not?"

At the boarding house, the girls had moved the party up to Damon and Emma's bathroom. Emma was lying in the tub and Bonnie and Caroline were sitting next to her.

"Oh God. I love this bathtub."

"Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of iniquity after you dumped him at the Originals Ball," Caroline laughed. Emma sat up and glared at Caroline. Bonnie was also unamused. "Ok, I'm sorry. I've been good all night. I am stopping now."

"No, don't stop on my account. Rip away. I mean, it's only Damon, right?" Emma asked.

"Well, say what you want about Ripper Stefan, but at least he wasn't a man slut. I mean he's such a sociopathic narcissist."

"Caroline," Bonnie scolded.

"He's always been there for me when I needed him," said Emma. "Look, I know you two have issues with him, but I'm happy, and I wanted to spend tonight with my friends so that I could tell them that the best thing that could possibly happen…I'm pregnant. Damon's the father."

"What!" Caroline shrieked.

"You're kidding?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Emma got up from the bathtub and walked away, leaving Caroline and Bonnie in shock. As Emma cleaned up the mess from the party in the parlor, Bonnie and Caroline came downstairs to talk to her.

"Emma, come on," said Bonnie.

"Party is over. You guys need to leave."

"Don't be mad, okay? We're just looking out for you," said Caroline.

"Do you think it makes me happy that you guys hate him? I get it. His track record has been kind of spotty but I don't hate him. I can't. I love him."

"Ugh, you're not in love with him, Emma. You're sired to him," said Caroline. Bonnie and Emma looked at her in shock.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"I...look, I'm sorry that it came out like that, but it's true. Damon's blood turned you. You couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so. Then he suggested that you try again with blood bags and suddenly..."

"No. There's no way, I..."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Yeah. Ask Stefan about it. He can explain it better than I can."

"I'm sorry, you talked to Stefan about this!" Emma yelled.

"It's not your fault, Emma. Okay, Damon took advantage of you."

"Get out." Caroline stood there speechless. "Now!" Emma strode past Caroline and Bonnie and opened the door. "I said leave." Suddenly, Adrian and Kim, two hybrids, appeared in the doorway.

"Hello girls," said Kim as she rushed into the house and knocked Emma into the wall. The two hybrids took Caroline and disappeared. Bonnie and Emma looked out the front door, worried about Caroline. Later, Emma met with Tyler in the woods.

"Bonnie says no luck with the locater spell."

"They've got to be here. They're not dumb enough to risk getting caught by Klaus in town."

"Well, what do they want with Caroline?"

"Kim is trying to prove that she's the Alpha. If I can make her submit, the pack will fall in line and we can finally get them free of Klaus. You'd think they'd play along with how much they hate him."

"But Adrian doesn't, does he? I mean he's still sired to Klaus."

"Being sired doesn't mean you feel differently about someone. I hated Klaus but I still did everything he said. The bond affects how you act, not how you feel." Suddenly, they heard Caroline scream and ran toward her voice.

Inside a stable, Caroline's hands were tied up in shackles. Kim was pressing down on the chains.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To show Tyler who's in charge." Kim cracked Caroline's wrists and she screamed in pain. Tyler and Emma rushed into the barn and towards them.

"Stop! Stop it, Kim. Caroline's with us. Alright? We're all on the same team," said Tyler.

"She's on your team, not mine." Behind Tyler and Emma, the other hybrids entered the barn. The hybrids restrained Emma and Tyler while Kim continued to torture a screaming Caroline. Tyler attempted to free himself from the grasp of the two hybrids holding him back.

"Stop it! Stop!"

"Ease up, Kim. Klaus won't like this," said Adrian.

"That's a very good point. Do you think he'll like this?" Kim picked up a stake and showed it to Tyler and the rest of the hybrids.

"Kim! Don't do it. I swear to God!" Kim lowered the stakes toward Caroline's heart.

"No, wait, wait, wait, wait," said Emma. "If you really want to hit Klaus where it hurts, then torture me instead. He's fixated on keeping me alive. You want real revenge or not?"

Kim hesitated for a moment but lowered the stake. She got up and moved toward Emma. She grabbed Emma by the throat and was ready to kill her when Tyler managed to get himself loose from the hybrids holding him back. He grabbed Kim and stuck his hand in her chest, grabbing her heart. Kim gasped in pain. The other hybrids moved towards her.

"Stay back! I'll rip her heart out right now! Kim put you all at risk today but I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my own friends to get what I want. Now, we broke the sire bond, but if you want to be free we have to work together. No one can step out of line. Now, you're either with me or you're against me. Submit. Submit or you die." Kim fell down on her knees and Tyler kneeled down with her, keeping his hand in her chest and his grasp around her heart.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Kim muttered. Tyler removed his hand from her chest. Kim gasped and caught her breath. Tyler looked around at the other hybrids. One by one, all of the other hybrids got down on their knees, submitting to Tyler and showing him that he was the Alpha.

Back in New Orleans, Nandi was doing some work in the shop when Damon entered behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Calling you out. You're not Val's great-granddaughter. You're her daughter. You're 80 years old. You don't look a day over 50. You're a practicing witch."

"Get out of my store."

"Give me what I want." He began to walk toward her, but she gave Damon an aneurysm.

"I gave you a chance to leave with your life." Suddenly, Stefan entered the store from the back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. We don't want any trouble, okay? We just - we just need your help. That's all," said Stefan.

"I told you there's no one here who can help you. The kind of magic my mother practiced, it's unnatural. Witches don't even call it magic. We call it expression." Nandi stopped the aneurysm spell.

"Is that like black magic?" Stefan asked.

"Worse. Channeling the power of human sacrifices calls on darkness that can't exist on this plane without swallowing you whole. She sold you a bill of goods about breaking the sire bond because she wanted access to that power and you gave it to her when you killed those 12 people."

"Are you saying there's no spell?" Damon asked.

"The bond can't be broken with magic. A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turns, human feelings. Vampirism only heightens those emotions. You want her free? You have to set her free. Tell her to live her life without you and never think of you again, to stop caring about you, and then leave her. That's the only way around the sire bond."

The following morning, Damon left a bar.

"How'd it go?" Stefan asked.

"I set Charlotte free."

"Must've been hard. Doing the right thing, especially when it's not something you want to do."

"Get to the point, Stefan. You don't think I'm gonna be able to do what I need to when I have to tell Emma to stay away from me."

"Well, I mean, selflessness isn't exactly one of your most obvious character traits, Damon."

"Yeah? Well, one of these days you're gonna realize you don't know me half as well as you think."

_New Orleans, 1942_

At the train station, Damon stepped out of a taxicab in full uniform, ready to go to war with his brother. He entered the train station and placed his luggage on a cart.

"You can come out now. I smelled your perfume since Bourbon St."

"Hello, Damon," said Emma, appearing out of the shadows.

"Emma. Long time, no see. You look good. What are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I think we both said a lot of things we didn't mean."

"Yeah. I missed you."

"Me too. Damon, I know what you did and you're not going overseas with Stefan."

"Well, Uncle Sam begs to differ."

"You killed 12 innocent people."

"How do you know they didn't have it coming?"

"Listen, you know I'm the last person to preach about vampirism. I sent Lexi to Stefan. Your brother has spent the last twenty years racked with guilt, fighting the temptation to drink human blood. He's serving in war as penance for the pain that he has caused. If he finds out what you did, he'll want to know how it is you function without guilt for the things that you do. He'll turn to you for guidance like he did before and he'll become the Ripper of Monterey all over again."

"I've pretty much been on my own since our little falling out in 1912. Did you ever think that I just need my little brother?"

"And that's why you can't go. It might be good for you, Damon. But it will destroy Stefan. For once, you need to put someone else in front of yourself. You need to let him go." Damon knew she was right. He picked up his luggage from the cart.

"Good luck, brother. Well, you coming, Emmy?" Emma smiled and placed her hand in the crook of his arm

"Have I ever told you how much I love a man in uniform?"

Damon chuckled as he led her back to his cab.

_New Orleans, Present Day_

"I didn't know about that," said Stefan.

"Yeah, well, next time I'll hang a billboard."

"Look, I know it may seem like I'm being unfair about this, like I'm upset about losing Emma to you, and I am. But after all this is over, if she doesn't feels the same way about me, at least it'll be her choice."

"The dreaded C word. I know what I have to do, Stefan. The issue is how Emma's going to react. She's more impulsive than I am and that's saying something."

Later that day, Emma was cleaning up the wine bottles from the sleepover last night. Damon walked in the room and leaned against the doorframe. Emma didn't look behind her, but she knew he was there.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey back."

"How was your night?" Emma asked, turning around.

"Awful. Yours?"

"Same."

"Emma, um...we need to talk."

"I know that I'm sired to you, Damon." Damon stopped in surprise. "Caroline told me. That's what you and Stefan were doing, isn't it?"

"I went to see a witch in New Orleans."

"Oh, and now you think you know everything there is about sire bonds? Witches don't have good track records with vampires, Damon. Why didn't you come to me? I could have told you everything you needed to know."

"What do you know about it?"

"I know a bond doesn't affect how I feel, just the way I act. And I know that a sire bond is the most pure expression of love. It only develops when the love is real and pure. It amplifies love. It does not create it. My feelings for you haven't changed, Damon. Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed, Emma."

"Damon, I'm happy. Just like you were yesterday morning before we knew about any of this."

"You know what would make me happy? To know that this entire time that I've been completely in love with you; that what you actually felt for me; was real."

"It is real. I know that it is. Damon, don't let Stefan brainwash you into convincing yourself of something's that not true! I know what you're about to do. Please, don't do this to me. To us," Emma pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't want to do this, Emma. I'm not the good guy, remember? I'm the selfish one. I take what I want. I do what I want. I lie to my brother, I don't do the right thing. But I have to do the right thing by you."

Emma's heart broke as she heard Damon…beautiful, damaged Damon…start listing all of his faults – everything he's been accused of, everything he believes about himself. But it was all wrong. That's not who Damon really was. He's proved time and time again that he isn't selfish with her or Stefan. Doing what he wants? That goes out the window every single time her needs and wants outweigh his. Lying to his brother? He had the perfect opportunity to do that on many occasions. He could have easily gone back to Stefan, shrugged and said he knew he was right, that Emma wasn't sired and played the sire bond for all it was worth. Emma took his hand and placed it against her heart.

"Does this feel wrong?" She then moved it down to her stomach. "Does this feel wrong?" Damon closed his eyes as he felt his daughter's heartbeat. He was speechless. No, it wasn't wrong. It was the most real thing he'd ever felt in his life. Damon fell to his knees, the emotions becoming too much for him. He couldn't do this. Not when she looked at him like he was her whole world.

"Emma, I have to do right by you."

"Damon, you just said yourself that you're selfish. Well, be selfish. Let me be selfish with you. Keep me. Don't break your promise. You promised you'd never leave me. That you'd make me happy. That we'd have the dream of the house in Aix. Don't do this to me. I haven't done everything you've wanted me to do since I turned."

"What are you talking about? Of course you have."

"No. We're in a fight right now, aren't we? You hate when we fight. When I was hallucinating on Wickery Bridge, you told me not to kill myself. I didn't listen. Last night, Caroline was abducted by hybrids. I exchanged myself for her. I told them to torture me. I knew about the sire bond then and I knew it'd piss you off. I'm still my own person, Damon. I love you and we want to make each other happy and we're so close. We've left the lives of bloodshed behind ever since we came here. We've grown."

"I can't have this kind of control over you, Emma."

"So what? So you're just going to run away? Like a coward?"

"Stefan says it's the only way."

"Fuck Stefan and what he wants! I think we can both agree that he's extremely biased! When I found out I was first pregnant, I ran to Elijah and pretended to turn it off, because I was too afraid of how you would react. I was too afraid of what it meant. And I was wrong, Damon. It was the worst decision I've ever made. I won't let you make the same choice I did. I won't let you feel that kind of regret."

"Emma, I promised Stefan, but I don't know how to push you away."

"That's because you're not."


	75. I Gave You All

Emma woke up in Damon's bed, holding his hand underneath the pillow. She turned to her side and looked at Damon who was still asleep. She gazed at him for a moment before he spoke up.

"This would be so much more fun if we were naked."

"That was your call, not mine," Emma chuckled as he opened his eyes.

"I was being a gentleman." He rolled over onto his back, letting go of Emma's hand. "This was bad." Damon got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. "I should have made you leave. Sent you packing. I promised Stefan." Emma sighed and sat up. "You're sired to me, Emma. Which means everything that you think you feel might not even be real."

"Damon, we discussed this. It feels real. And I'm not ready to let go of that."

"I can make you. Invoke the sire bond."

"So do it," Emma dared, walking up to him.

"I told him I would set you free. Right after I didn't tell him that you're pregnant."

"So, what do you want to do?" Damon moved closer to her so they were only inches apart.

"I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave."

"So do it." Damon was about to kiss her, but her cell phone went off. Emma growled.

"Saved by the cell phone."

"I have to meet Bonnie. She's teaching Jeremy how not to kill me. Wanna come?" A few minutes later, the pair drove up to the Gilbert Lake House.

"What the hell is Professor Shadypants doing here?" Damon asked, seeing Shane by the front door.

"I invited him." Damon looked at her, not happy with her decision. "Trust me. I dislike it just as much as you do, but I didn't really have a choice. They're going to try some hypnotherapy on him." As they got of the car, Damon's phone rang. Stefan quickly explained that he was looking for Alexander's sword.

"Well, he's not walking around with it. Check the rest of the house," said Damon.

"I am. I haven't found anything."

"Try the sock drawer. People leave the sketchiest stuff in sock drawers."

"I'm gonna need real ideas, Damon."

"Here's two: Kill Tyler before he goes to Klaus or, since Klaus has suddenly become MVP in our relay race for the cure, tell him about the hybrids and he'll kill Tyler."

"Nobody's killing Tyler. Look, I know it's a touchy subject, but do you know where Emma is today?" Damon looked incredibly guilty.

"I think she's running around… trying to figure out how to deprogram Jeremy."

"How'd she take it last night? You tell her to stay away from you?"

"Not. Well."

"You okay?"

"Peachy. Gotta go. Bonnie has enlisted Dr. Evil in her plan and I have to thwart him." Damon quickly hung up. He walked toward the back of the lake house and saw Emma sitting on the edge of the dock by the lake. Evidently, the de-programming session hadn't worked.

"You're not allowed to feel this sorry for yourself unless you're sitting on a bar stool. Fortunately, I travel with the bar." He pulled out a bottle of bourbon and uncorked it.

"It didn't work. I shouldn't have put so much hope into reprogramming someone's mind. If it were that easy, then you and I wouldn't be in this situation.

"You ever heard of a spell that could break a sire bond?

"No," Emma sighed, placing her hand on Damon's cheek. "The one spell that I've never found is how to break somebody from loving too much." Damon looked down. He knew this was hurting her just as much as him.

"Maybe there's something else they can try with Jeremy." Damon walked back into the lake house.

"Shane wants to try again," said Bonnie.

"Survey says: Ehhh. Professor Shane has been dipping into the magical herbs a little too much; if he thinks using a vampire to suppress the need to kill another one is gonna work on a Hunter…It's like dangling a cheeseburger in front of someone on a master cleanse. Just find someone else to attach your warm and fuzzy detour feelings to." Over the course of Damon's little speech, he glanced at Bonnie numerous times, clearly hinting to Jeremy who he should place his feelings on. "Gee, I wonder who that could be."

"You," Jeremy replied, looking at Bonnie. "I feel that way about you."

"Well, this isn't awkward at all. I'll be anywhere else," said Damon before leaving the room. Outside, Emma was standing at the end of the dock, wrapped in a blanket. Shane walked up to stand beside her.

"Emmalyne the Bloody. It's an honor," he said, holding out his hand. She turned away.

"I try to forget about that part of my life."

"Understandable. It was good thinking using Bonnie as Jeremy's emotional touchstone. Damon is very intuitive. Yeah, Bonnie told me about your relationship with him. I don't mean to pry, obviously." Shane looked down at Emma's small baby bump.

"It's complicated."

"Aren't they all?" Suddenly, Damon walked towards them with an axe in hand.

"If your hypno herbs work, we should be singing 'Kumbaya' around the fire by dinner. So now, tell me why I'm not killing you?" he asked.

"Damon," Emma warned.

"I'm serious. Why are you after the vampire cure?"

"I didn't say I was looking for the cure, but I can tell you where to find it," Shane answered.

"Klaus' sword will tell us where to find it."

"The sword will lead you there, sure, but so can I."

"What? How?" Emma asked.

"Cause I've already been there." Emma and Damon looked at each other, shocked. Shane took them to the living room and showed them an old rock.

"It's a rock," said Emma.

"It's not just any rock."

"Hm, so is this that silly little wives tale that you told at the occult exhibit?" Damon asked, walking over to the bar behind the couch and grabbing a bottle of alcohol.

"Right, long story short. Once upon a time, there was a witch named Silas who loved a girl, who wanted to be with her forever, so he and his best friend, another witch, made an immortality spell and then Silas' best friend witch got jealous and killed Silas' girl before he had a chance to make her immortal. Well, cursed to an eternity without his one true love, Silas finds a way to reverse the immortality spell and then before he has the chance to take it, his former friend buries him underground, leaving him and the cure to rot."

"So, it's a cure for immortality," said Emma, intrigued. "Makes sense. Human blood is the life force of an immortal. No more immortality, no more need to feed on blood."

"You dig up Silas and you've got your cure," said Shane. Shane then showed them a picture of the hunter's mark. "This is the mark of the Brotherhood of the Five. And up the arm, you have the murder of a girl by a witch. The symbols in the vines are your map, which obviously, you no longer need. When this mark is complete, it will contain the spell that we need to dig up Silas."

"And where'd you say he was buried? Oh, I forgot, you didn't," said Damon.

"You've threatened to kill me, what, like three times already this week."

"Yeah."

"The location is how I'm gonna survive your bad moods."

"And what's in it for you? If not the cure, then what?" Emma asked.

"I'm in this for Silas, alright, up until this point he's only been myth."

"So write a thesis," Damon replied.

"Would you rather be the guy who writes about Noah's Ark or the one who sails it down the Hudson River?"

"I'm not buying it," said Damon to Emma.

"You don't have to buy anything. You just have to believe that I can fix Jeremy. And when his Hunter's mark is complete, I'm gonna take you to the cure." Shane walked out of the room.

"Listen, I'm not saying I trust him, but I think he'll get us through this." Damon scoffs. "And you think it's a bad idea."

"Maybe because I think he blew up twelve people at the Young farm."

"What?"

"Little tip, Professor, I heard you before you even took your first step." Shane was standing in the doorway behind Damon.

"I see we're back to the false accusation part of our relationship."

"What is he talking about?"

"Damon discovered that I was in contact with Pastor Young prior to the explosion at the Young farm. And the Pastor was severely depressed. He had lost his wife to cancer and he sought me out for a little supernatural assistance. I tried to help but he was too far gone. I just – I never expected that he would take eleven innocents with him." Jeremy and Bonnie entered the room.

"Emma," said Jeremy. Damon prepared to defend Emma and his unborn child if necessary. "It's okay. I think I've got this."

"Emma, don't move, okay?" Bonnie asked. "No matter what." Emma saw the stake in Jeremy's hand.

"Jeremy, remember the detour. Choose the right path," Shane coached. Jeremy nodded and walked toward Emma. Damon intercepted him, blocking his way. Jeremy looked down at the stake, then held it up for Damon to take. Damon took it from him and let him walk over to Emma. Jeremy stopped in front of Emma and hugged her.

Later that night, Emma saw Damon leaning against the railing of the deck. She smiled at him and waved him to come over. He smiled but looked away. Emma grabbed a strand of mistletoe and walked out to him instead.

"Of all the drama, you're missing the actual fun part." Emma held the mistletoe overhead.

"Emma, we can't. I can't." She threw the mistletoe on the banner.

"Damon, you can't keep telling me that this isn't real. I know how I feel and that you feel it too, so stop fighting it."

"Let's go for a walk." They both left the lake house and walked into the forest.

Meanwhile at the Boarding House, Caroline walked into the parlor where Stefan was sitting on the sofa.

"Matt can't find April. I can't reach Tyler. This is a disaster." Stefan remained silent. "Is this you in crisis mode? Cause it's a lot more subtle than mine."

"You know I thought I'd be happier watching Klaus get led away to his slaughter, but for some reason I can't help but feel kind of guilty."

"Yeah, you and me both. All day I've been trying to remind myself of all the horrible things he's done."

"See that's the thing. We've all done horrible things. And I'm sitting here, trying to figure out what makes us any better than him. And I think it's just that we have family we can trust."

"Yeah, you're right, Stefan. Trust is everything. Have you heard from Damon?"

"Yeah, he's still with Jeremy at the lake house."

"Did he happen to mention where Emma was?" Caroline avoided his gaze until the end of the question, when she glanced up at him.

"Wait, why are you – why are you asking me this?" Caroline looked up at him with a very meaningful look, but didn't say anything. Stefan could guess as much from the look she is giving him though. He sat back down the couch. "They're together, aren't they? How together are they? Caroline, tell me. How together are they?"

"She's pregnant." Stefan knocked over a chess piece on the board gently. But suddenly, he knocked the board off the table with such force that it flew halfway across the room. He proceeded to knock the end table and it flew across the room as well. Caroline closed her eyes and started to cry. Stefan breathed heavily as he stared blankly at nothing.

In the forest, Emma and Damon stopped at an outcropping that overlooked the lake.

"It's good to see you like that. All normal," said Damon. "I want that for you. Christmas was always mine and Stefan's favorite holiday when we were kids. Not that I've celebrated it since. I kind of miss that."

"You're thinking about how upset he'll be when he finds out that you and I are together."

"I've been lying to him all day."

"No, you were helping me with Jeremy."

"The point is not what I was doing. The point is that I'm here with you. I was supposed to invoke the sire bond, Emma, send you away."

"So what now? So, things aren't easy and you're just gonna push me away? I've known you for almost a hundred-fifty years. That's what you do, Damon. You think that you don't deserve something, so you ruin it," said Emma harshly. "I'm not gonna let you pull that this time. This doesn't have to be hard anymore." She touched his arm.

"Listen, if we can find this cure then…"

"You're unbelievable," she recoiled.

"What? What'd I say?"

"After everything, I thought you…Why does everyone want to fix me!"

"Emma, that's not what I meant."

"Of course it is. I shouldn't be surprised. Everyone wants to fix me. Why not you too? Why? What am I doing that's so wrong!"

"Nothing, Emmy. I promise. I just don't want this stupid sire bond hanging over us. I can't have this kind of control over you. It was never supposed to be this way."

"Do you love me?"

"What? How can you even ask me that!"

"Do you still love me like you did that night at the Miss Mystic Ball all those years ago?"

"No. I love you more. I love your fire, your spirit, how even in the grimmest of situations, you manage to have a smile. I love you more than the night we forged the blood bond, more than the night we both thought I was dying, more than the night we conceived our daughter. I love you more than I can even express. I would never be able to do this if I didn't. Please don't make this hard, Emma." She slapped him.

"How dare you say that to me! After all we've been through, all the centuries we've lived. So help me God, I will make this the hardest thing you've ever done. If you're going to leave, then you're going to know that it's not what I want. You're going to know that you're ripping my already torn heart to pieces. You're going to see every tear and hear every word I have to say and you're going to know that right now you're breaking your promise, your word to me that you'd _never ever_ leave me!" she cried.

"Emma, please don't cry," he moaned painfully, his eyes welling up.

"I'm not crying. Stupid hormones. If you can say the words, knowing this, then you aren't the man I fell in love with. If you do this, you do it for you because I know what I want. Tell me to forget you."

"What!" he yelled, horrified.

"Do it! Make me forget about you!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"I'm not, Emmalyne!"

"Tell me why. Does the thought of my love scare you that much? This isn't about me, Damon. This is about you! And all your damn insecurities! You're so scared to think that someone could possibly love you."

"You're sired to me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Stop saying that! I'm not! I love you. This is me." She grabbed his hand and placed it against her cheek. "This is me. I don't know why everyone thinks I'm this paragon of morality. I'm not! I'm evil. I'm the bloodiest vampire that's ever existed, worse than Klaus! I don't deserve the happy ending! I deserve the wrath of Hell and I got it! I lived in that pit for three hundred years! But being tortured down there was nothing compared to what you're doing to me now! If you're going to leave me, you might as well just rip my heart from my chest!" she wept.

"Don't say that."

"I'm selfish, Damon. I'm just like you. That's why we work. When you were bitten, I rejoiced that Stefan traded himself for the cure. The thought of losing you…it terrifies me. We both deserve each other. After everything I've been through, that we've been through…don't do this to me. Please." Tears trailed down her cheek and he pulled her in for a hug, stroking her hair.

"I have to," he replied, his voice broken and beat down. He felt like he'd just been through a four-hour siege. Her words cut him, slayed him to ribbons.

"I'll never forgive you," said Emma as storm clouds moved in and rain began to pelt down. "I'll never come back. I can't have you reject me again."

"This isn't a rejection. You and I are right. I know that more than anything. We're just not right, right now. I have to do this. It's the right thing. I don't want everyone looking at us like I'm using you. I don't want Caroline or Stefan…"

"Screw them! I don't care!" Emma yelled, pulling away from him. "I know the truth. I know what's real. That's all that should matter!"

"I used to think I was selfish with everything, but with you. I can't. I love you too much. Emmy…" He cradled her face with his hands. "I love you more than anything. You saved my soul. You gave me my humanity back. It's one of the many reasons why I loved you and when I find this cure and we break the sire bond, you and I will run away together. From everything. It'll be just you, me, and Adria. But for now you're gonna go home. I'm gonna stay here with Jeremy. I'm gonna help him complete the mark. I'll teach him how to hunt, I'll protect him, and we'll kill vampires without you."

"Damon, please."

"I'm setting you free, Emma. This is what I want. This is what will make me happy." Emma gasped, feeling the weight of his words. She pulled away from him, his touch scalding her. Tears trailed down her cheeks, soaking the ground. She collapsed and screamed in pain.

"Emma," Damon groaned, wanting to touch her, but knowing he shouldn't.

"You're full of shit!" she cried. "Happy! This is what'll make you happy? To see me like this! To be separated from your daughter! She's screaming at me right now to make you see sense! She doesn't want to lose you again. She just wants her papa. But if I have to leave to make you see reason then I will. I always thought you were the one person who wouldn't push me this far, to this," Emma sobbed, her voice cracking. "I thought you were different than Elijah, Klaus, Korbin…Just know whatever happens now…it's on you." Damon eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do.

"No. Emmy, don't do this. You're stronger than her."

"No, I'm not. My strength…it's gone now. You, your love, was my strength, my armor. And now you've stripped it from me. I gave you everything, Damon. So this is all that's left. It's all that I know."

"As your sire, I command you to not turn it off."

"Sorry, Damon. I'm not sired to you. I never was." Damon immediately saw the humanity switch flip in her eyes. "Goodbye, Damon. Forever. Because there's nothing left for me but blood and screams after this. "

"Emmy, don't," he begged.

"It's too late. It's done." Emma then flashed away through the trees. Damon tried to pursue her, but lost her.

"Emma, come back! Emma!" he yelled as lightning flashed in the distance and the rain soaked him to the bone. Emma was gone and she wasn't coming back.


	76. Love Bites (So Do I)

"Goddamnit, Emma!" Damon yelled in the forest as he approached the lake house.

"What happened to you?" Jeremy asked. "Where's Emma?" Damon growled.

"I sent her away."

"Oh," said Jeremy, thinking it was probably for the best.

"And then she flipped the switch."

"Ooh," he grimaced.

"This is bad."

"Well, if she's anything like Stefan…"

"She's not. That's the problem. She's unleashed Emmalyne into the world."

"Huh?"

"Em has a split personality. Emma, the girl you and I know, and then Emmalyne, the bloodthirsty Ripper who doesn't care about anything, but the thrill of the kill. I need to find her."

"Just relax. Maybe she was just trying to make you think she turned it off."

"I saw it in her eyes. If she's really turned it off, it'll kill us both."

"Or bring you closer together," Jeremy muttered before walking back into the house.

Emma ran swiftly through the woods, dodging fallen trees and jumping over ravines until she reached the Salvatore Boarding House. Hyperventilating, she flashed up the steps to her room and grabbed her suitcase. At vampire speed, she placed all her clothes and makeup in the bag. She looked at a picture of her and Damon on the mantle. She pitched it into the wall in anguish, the glass cracking. She then realized she was still carrying a piece of Damon with her. The necklace. She yanked it off, breaking the chain, and threw it on the bed. She zipped up the bag as she walked down the stairs. When she entered the hallway, Stefan tackled her.

"He didn't release you! And you're fucking pregnant!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" She pushed him into the wall. "Oh, grow a pair, Stefan! I don't have time for your bullshit."

"Well, you're going to make time, damnit! You hurt me!"

"Oh. Boo-hoo, poor, helpless Stefan. You're a hundred sixty years old, jackass! You think you're the only one holding a wounded heart? Think again!"

"Emma, go easy on him," said Caroline. Emma hissed.

"No one asked for your input, child."

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked.

"At the lake house. He ripped his own heart out and my own by leaving me all while you two have been gossiping. Newsflash: my marriage is none of your business!"

"You were sired," Stefan whined.

"I'm not sired, you idiot! There never was one. He ordered me to not turn it off, but I never was a good listener."

"Emma, I know it's hard, but…"

"You know nothing!" Emma yelled, a bit of emotion peaking through. "You truly think he's selfish, that he took advantage of me, but the only people who took advantage of the sire bond are you two."

"You're just confused," said Caroline.

"Ha! Confused! I haven't been this clearheaded in months. I really should have turned it off sooner. Emotions make things so complicated. Oh, Stefan. You really are pathetic, thinking there's a sire bond at play. How desperate you must be to resort to such measures. You've really shown your true colors. You really think I'd go for a loser like you? Please. I have much better taste in men. You know, now I understand why Damon goes through three cases of bourbon a week. It's the only way to cope with living with you idiots!"

"Emma, he's wrong for you. You can do better than him," said Caroline. Emma laughed.

"Oh, you really believe that. I'm no angel, Caroline. What you're going to witness in the next few months is me. You know out of all of us Damon is really the only who makes any sense."

"He's selfish!"

"Oh, really? Who saved you and Matt from Tyler's attack and got bit? Damon. Who has saved you and I, Stefan, multiple times? Damon. Who saved Rebekah even when she tortured him and tried to kill me? Damon. Who saved Bonnie? Damon. I could go on if you'd like. Also, since we're on the point of who is better for me…Stefan, wasn't it you who turned into a ripper for the entire summer, murdered people left and right, bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee? Oh, but Damon and I keep a secret from you and he's the villain. Okay," Emma mocked.

"Alright, let's just cut out the hostility and talk about this like civilized vampires," said Caroline.

"You want to talk about the sire bond? Alright, we'll talk about it. I think you're both sad and pathetic and bored and in desperate need of a hobby. I wasn't with Damon because of the sire bond. I was with Damon because I was in love with him. Being with Damon made me happy. When I was with him it felt unpredictable, like I was free. And with you two, lately I feel like I'm a project, like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. Stefan, you make me sick because when you look at me all you see is a broken toy. And honestly, I couldn't think of anything more miserable than having to spend an eternity with you. I mean really. All you are is a selfish, spoiled, arrogant, self-righteous, insensitive, manipulative, immature little prick who is throwing a temper tantrum because he isn't getting what he wants."

"How many more ways can you rip my heart out!" Stefan yelled.

"I don't know, but hey, remember that time you nearly killed me on Wickery Bridge?"

"Emma, we're getting off point. There are things about New Orleans that you don't know."

"Damon tells me everything. You're going to have to try harder than that."

"He killed twelve innocent people."

"I know. I was there…boy. I was the one who convinced him he needed to let you go to the war on your own." Stefan recoiled, shocked. "Surprise. I want you to know something. I'm going to be leaving for a long while. If you see Damon, tell him that. Now if that's all, I have terror and mayhem to spread. See you next century, losers."

"Emma, don't."

"I no longer care, Stefan. And while I'm doing as I please, I'm going to be concocting multiple ways to hurt you and Caroline. First on my list is ruining every chance you have of finding the cure and making your life hell. If you thought Klaus was diabolical with his plans, you've seen nothing." Emma then disappeared with her bag into the woods near the Lockwood Cellar. She sniffed the air and sensed a presence. Kim and other hybrids surrounded the woods. "Well, well. Look at what we have here. Fresh meat."

"We don't want any trouble," said Kim. "We're just waiting for Tyler."

"Oh. Well, that's too bad for you, isn't it? Because I'm in the mood for trouble," said Emma, veins crawling from her eyes. At vampire speed, she tore Adrian's heart from his body.

"No!"

Emma dropped the heart to the floor, her face blank. Emma saw a pipe from the gate to the cellar lying on the forest floor and slashed at the hybrids. A hybrid jumped at her, ready to attack her, but Emma sliced her head off. She slashed at another hybrid's throat with the make-shift weapon. She then threw the pipe at another hybrid, pinning him to a tree. She ripped the hybrid's head off and removed the pipe from his chest. After several minutes, she stood midst the dead hybrids, breathing heavily, her coat, jeans, and sweater soaked in blood. Suddenly, Kim attacked her from behind, but it was too late. Emma already had her hand in the hybrid's chest. With a swift pull, Emma removed the organ.

"Looks like you beat me to it," said Klaus, holding the hunter's sword, anger swirling in his eyes.

"I believe this is yours, Niklaus." Emma threw the heart toward him and it landed with a plop by his shoes.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Klaus asked as Emma licked the blood from her hands. "Emma, answer me!"

"I do not acknowledge that name."

"Emmalyne," Klaus realized.

"Hmm. Give the hybrid a prize."

_Shit. This is bad. When Emma fully turns it off, she reverts to her split personality. Emmalyne,_ thought Klaus.

"You've turned it off."

"Would you like to join me for a little carnage, Nik?"

"I think I'll pass. I like a little blood as much as the next guy, but you have a tendency to take things too far. Remember Turkey?"

"Oh, that was fun."

"You almost exposed us! Turn it back on."

"Now why would I do that? Emotions. So useless. That's how weak little Emma got her heart broken. Not once, not twice, but three times. I mean really. You'd think she'd learn. First Elijah, then you, and now Damon."

"What'd he say to you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Don't you see! It no longer matters! Emmalyne the Bloody is back and my shell of a former self is locked away. Now, we either go and have some fun or you leave. Otherwise, I'm going to rip your heart out," Emma said cheerfully, appearing behind Klaus.

"I'll go. But this won't be our last conversation."

"I would hope not. You were always the fun Mikaelson brother. Call me when you feel a spree coming on." Klaus then left. Spotting the cellar, Emma walked down the steps. She didn't notice that April was hiding behind a wall, in tears and frightened. Emma approached the coffin lying in the middle of the cellar and opened it. She saw Rebekah daggered. Emma gripped the dagger and pulled it out.

"Give 'em hell, Bex," Emma muttered as the dagger fell with a clang to the floor. Emma then took off with her bag. When she reached a county road, she dropped her bag and lounged across the road. Eventually, a car stopped in the middle of the road.

"Hey, are you okay?" a man asked, coming out to greet her.

"Well, that's a matter of opinion." The man spotted the wedding band on her hand.

"You're married. Where's your husband? What's his name? Do you have his number? I'll call him for you so he can pick you up."

"My husband is no longer relevant and as a matter of fact, neither are you." Veins trailed down Emma's face and she attacked him, ripping him apart. As she reveled in the blood, she heard screams from the car. Emma looked to the sedan and saw a woman and teenage girl in the car. "Hmm. Dessert." Quickly, Emma attacked them and was obviously drunk on the blood. "Whoo! What a rush." Emma then groaned in pain. "Damn you, child!" Emmalyne was temporarily stuffed away and the real Emma made an appearance. "What the hell?" Emma trembled, seeing the blood and bodies all around her and over her. "Oh my God. She's back."

Emma pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"I need your help. She's back."

"Where are you?" asked a masculine voice.

"I don't know."

"Just calm down. Are you still in Mystic Falls?"

"I think so. I think I'm on a county road."

"Alright, just stay where you are. I'm coming to you."

"There's so many bodies."

"Emma, just stay where you are. You hear me?"

"I can't hold her off much longer. I feel her pushing her way through. I'm sorry."

"Emma! Emma!" Emma's malicious personality returned and ended the call.

"Well, that's inconvenient." Her phone then lit up. A call from Damon. Emma laughed, dropped the phone, and crushed it with her boot before disappearing into the darkness.


	77. Cut

Damon sighed as he walked out onto the dock at the Gilbert Lake House. Three months had passed since Emma left town and it had been pure hell for him. He pulled out his phone and listened to a message he had saved when he was hunting for Stefan and Klaus last summer.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you? I miss you, honey." Damon cut the message off. It was too painful to listen to. He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out Emma's necklace. He had found it a week after she left, lying on his bed.

He knew now more than ever it was over. For good. Anyone could tell you that Emma and Damon had a tumultuous relationship. They fought like cats and dogs, but that's what made them work. They challenged each other. But Damon had gone too far. If Emma was upset with him, she'd just leave town for a few days and come back once she'd cooled off. She wouldn't take all her stuff with her. She wouldn't ransack his room in a fit of rage. She knew how much of a neat freak he was. And she most certainly wouldn't have left her necklace behind. No note was necessary for Damon. The necklace said it all. She was done. He should've taken the hint, but he didn't. He hunted her down and found her in Rio de Janeiro two months ago. She was a mess. Pun fully intended.

_Rio de Janiero, Two months ago_

He knew she was close. He could smell her scent of lilies and jasmine. What alarmed him was that her heavenly scent was mixed with the pungent odor of blood. He traced the source down to a popular nightclub downtown. As he tried to enter the bar, he was surprised to see that it was locked. At 11 at night? Not likely. He went around the back and kicked the door down. What he witnessed horrified him. He couldn't have even imagined this kind of brutality. Blood smeared across the walls, body parts littering the floor. He'd seen some pretty bad Ripper jobs Stefan had done. But not even Stefan would have been capable to produce this kind of massacre. It was quite apparent that Emmalyne the Bloody was a different kind of monster entirely. He'd have to tread lightly. He heard heaving sobs from behind the bar and saw Emma crouched in the fetal position.

"Go away. I don't want to see you," Emma sobbed, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Emmy," Damon sighed, grabbing a bottle of bourbon from the shelf and sitting next to her, "I didn't travel to another hemisphere to go home without you."

"I can't stop it. She's in my head. Taunting me. It won't be long before she comes back and I don't want to hurt you."

"I can help you."

"No, you can't."

"If I can get Ripper Stefan back on the bunnies, I can help you."

"It's not the same! She's different! Stefan doesn't have split personalities! I don't even remember what happens to me or what I say when she comes out. All I see are bodies. I wake up next to piles of bodies not remembering a thing! She doesn't care about anything, Damon! Not you, not Adria, nothing!" Emma broke down.

"Shh! Come here, come here." He held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth as he kissed the crown of head. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. Just stay calm."

"You can't be here. I couldn't bear it if I hurt you. I'd rather die." That's when Emma realized something. She pushed Damon away, roughly. "You have to kill me."

"WHAT! Are you insane!"

"Do it. Stake me right now!"

"No! There's another way! Don't give up! Don't take the coward's way out. That's not you."

"Damon, kill me. I've been this monster for two thousand years. I can't be her again. Kill me. Get it over with! I've lived long enough!"

"No, you haven't! What about our daughter! What is she telling you right now?" Emma let out a sob and ran her hands through her hair. "Emma, please. Come home. Come home with me." He held out his arm for her to take and she tentatively grasped it. Suddenly, her eyes grew dark and she pulled Damon closer to her and sank her fangs into his neck, severely weakening him with five pulls after forcing his hands behind his back so he couldn't move. Damon collapsed to his knees when Emma released him. "Emma?"

"Emma no longer exists. She's dead. And I'm not going anywhere. I can't believe you actually fell for that." Emma then snapped his neck and he fell to the ground.

_Mystic Falls, Present _

It had all been a trick. He hadn't been talking to Emma that night. It had been the devil, the monster that had been sleeping inside Emma for all these years he'd known her. He didn't know how to get through to someone who truly didn't care. He could only hope that the real Emma would break through. The night she snapped his neck Damon realized he had lost the one woman he'd ever loved. He wanted to blame Stefan. None of this would have happened if they hadn't come up with their half-assed sire bond theory, which ended up not being true. Damon wanted to kick himself for believing for even one second the possibility that her feelings might not be real. But deep down, Damon didn't blame Stefan. Because Stefan wasn't the one who broke Emma's heart. He wasn't the one who left her. Damon did. It was all his fault and he knew it.

Halfway across the world, a pained scream resounded from a house imbedded in a small alcove on the world-renowned beaches of Bali. It had taken a few weeks, but Kol had finally found Emma. Ever since that phone call, he'd been worried. Bali was Emma's one true safe haven from the rest of the world and Kol had immediately transported her there when he found her. Needless to say, she'd been quite resistant. He'd gotten his hands on some vervain and sedated her the whole way. She had then been put on a strict detox program and he had compelled Emmalyne the Bloody to bring Emma back and remain asleep.

"Alright, try to relax. That was the last tremor," said Kol as he laid Emma back down on a bed that was situated on the large second-floor balcony that wrapped around the house.

"You call that a tremor," Emma wheezed before coughing up blood on the sheets.

"Well, what do you want to call it?"

"Pain! I need more drugs!" Emma yelled, clutching her very round belly.

"It seems the fresh air isn't doing her much good," said Emma's doctor, Mary. "We should move her back into the house." Mary removed the nasal cannula and IV that had been helping Emma survive and Kol picked her up. He moved her to another bedroom, filled with teak wood furniture and surrounded by glass sliding doors.

"There you go," Kol muttered, tucking Emma under the brown sheets.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright. I know how painful this can be."

"Thank you. For not just this. For everything."

"Don't mention it. I'm going to get you some blood, okay? Mary will hook you back up." Kol left as Mary entered the room and saw his wife, Eliza, in the kitchen. Kol had met Eliza, a vampire Emma had turned, in the 1600s and just recently, they'd found their way back to each other.

"How is she?" Eliza asked.

"Not well. She's getting worse. More pale, starting to lose her vision."

"This is ridiculous! I'm not going to let my best friend die just because she's too stubborn to call her husband!"

"I know, Liza, but what do you want me to do? It's not what she wants."

"Screw what she wants! She's your best friend too!" Kol growled.

"You're right. Screw this. We're going to Mystic Falls." In the bedroom, Mary moved an oxygen tank and IV rod next to Emma's bed.

"How much longer am I going to have to withstand this?" Emma asked.

"Just until Adria's born. This wouldn't be so difficult if you'd just call Damon."

"No."

"You're just like him. So damn stubborn," said the raven-haired doctor.

"Well, you would know. You raised him."

"That I did," Mary sighed. "You still love him, don't you?"

"I'll always love your son, Mary. That will never change."

"I can see that. That's my ring, isn't it?" Emma looked down at her hand and saw her wedding ring.

"Yeah. I'm surprised Emmalyne didn't junk it the first time she saw it."

"Hmm. She probably knew it was your daylight ring."

"I have other rings. You can have it back if you like."

"No. I don't want it back. Damon is still your husband and if we're going to be honest, it looks better on you. He couldn't have picked a better person to pass my wedding ring onto. You need to call him, Emma. You might not make it through the birth if you don't."

"No. I don't care."

"You would leave your daughter without a mother?"

"I know you and Kol and Eliza would take care of her."

"Just consider it. Please?"

"I'll take it under advisement."

"Get some rest. You're most likely going to have a long night."

"Mar?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd he do this to me? He broke my heart," Emma sniffled.

"Oh, sweetie, he didn't mean to, I'm sure. But you know how Damon is. I've watched him all is life and he's always been screwed over, by my husband, by Stefan, by Katherine."

"But I was always there for him."

"Exactly. That's why he pushed you away. He was afraid of losing you and he was trying to protect you. He'd rather not be with you to keep you safe than be with you at all. Damon had everything he'd ever wanted. You, Adria. He was even on somewhat good terms with his brother, but when you get what you want, you have everything to lose and I don't think he's ready to lose everything just yet. He's scared. Don't worry. I know my boy. If you don't find him, he'll find you."

"No. I couldn't bear seeing him again. Now knowing what I did to him. I think I hurt him as the Ripper."

"Try not to think about it," said Mary as she injected a substance into Emma's IV. "I've given you some morphine and a sedative. Hopefully, that'll help you get some rest." Emma nodded before she buried her head into the pillows and instantly fell asleep. When she woke, she was surprised to see a chair by the side of the bed. Her vision was getting worse so she couldn't exactly make out the blurry shape, but she saw the tie around the man's neck.

"Lijah?" Emma asked drowsily. Elijah put down the book he was reading and grabbed Emma's hand gently.

"Yes. It's me."

"I'm sorry. I can't see very well. What are you doing here?"

"Kol and Eliza had to run an errand. They asked me to come watch you while you were gone."

"You flew all the way from Tuscany to do that?"

"How'd you know where I was?"

"You're crashing at my house in Italy, Elijah. Don't you think my housekeeper would send me an update?"

"I shouldn't be surprised," Elijah chuckled. "You and your spies." Emma tried to laugh, but coughed in pain.

"Don't make me laugh."

"You're in pain."

"What tipped you off? The no eye sight or the fact I can't move my body."

"What happened? I leave and everything goes to hell in a hand basket?"

"Stefan happened. As I'm sure you can see, I'm quite pregnant. Stefan was jealous. He came up with some crazy idea that I was sired to Damon after I turned back into a vampire. Damon, of course, believed him. I couldn't handle it. I turned it off and Emmalyne took over. If Kol hadn't found me, I don't…Ever since he sent Emmalyne away, I've been sick. Mary says it'll go away once I give birth."

"I should rip that bloody idiot a new one," said a voice from across the room. Emma slightly turned and blurrily saw a chair pulled up to the opposite side of the bed.

"Kl-Klaus?"

"I'll leave you two to talk," said Elijah.

"No," Emma whimpered, grasping Elijah's hand harder.

"I'm not here hurt you, Em. I just wanted to see you," Klaus explained.

"Like Hell!" Emma rasped. It pained Klaus to see her so weak.

"Is that so hard to believe? You're about to have a child. That's a historic moment."

"You disgust me." Elijah began to pull away from Emma. "Don't leave me with him, Eli."

"You'll be fine. I'll be just outside. And he's given me a blood oath that he won't hurt you right now." Elijah walked out of the room.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Try to relax," Klaus replied, walking around the bed and sitting down closer to Emma. "Mary told me you have an injured lung."

"How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I know you killed Carol Lockwood. She was my friend. How could you do that?"

"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself."

"It's because you were hurt. Which means that there is a part of you that is human."

"How could you possibly think that?"

"You two would never admit it, but you're a lot like Damon. Sometimes I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done. I find myself seeing you as Nik again. I know you're in love with Caroline and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved. You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"Is it such a crime to care about your safety?"

"Your passive-aggressive bullshit may work on Caroline, but not on me. You're only here because you're worried about your blood bag. Once you get that cure, you'll force it down my throat. Then your hybrid factory's open for business."

"No. That's not why I'm here. I want to destroy that cure. I don't want it to be used against me and I heard you wanted the same thing as well."

"Can we discuss this when I'm no longer sick?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You could quite possibly die from this child being as weak as you are. I could tell Damon where you are…" Emma was about to say something, but Klaus put his finger on her lips. "But I'm not. I think it's the only way you'll learn to trust me again."

"We've stabbed each other so many times in the back we've both lost count. What makes you think anything you say would change how I feel about you?"

"Guess you'll just have to trust me."

"You have to earn trust, Klaus. I can't just magically hand it over. How…how is he?"

"Damon? He's as well as he could be given the circumstances. I'm surprised he hasn't killed half the town already."

"He has amazing control. I envy that."

"He and I have been helping Jeremy kill vampires."

"I knew you two would make a good team."

"Yes. We seem to get along a lot better than I did with Stefan with his humanity turned on. We're trying to find the cure before Stefan does. He's teamed up with my sister. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Sorry. Emmalyne did it. Sorry I killed your hybrids too."

"They would have been dead one way or the other. They'd all been un-sired."

"We spent a lot of time fighting each other, didn't we?"

"Almost a millennium."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I used both you and Elijah for my own personal gain. It wasn't right."

"I understand why you did it and if I was in the same circumstances, I probably would have done the same thing. I'm grateful for your apology, but it's not necessary. So…now maybe we can stop being mortal enemies and start to be friends again."

"Friends? Are you crazy? You sicked a vampire parasite on me. You don't have friends, Klaus."

"The malach wasn't my doing, Emma. It was Maddox."

"Your witch?"

"Yes. He didn't quite like my plans concerning you."

"Let me guess. Your hybrid plan?"

"No. I had a dream of reuniting my family, Emma. And part of that dream included you."

"What?" Emma asked, shocked.

"I knew about you and Damon and I was glad you had finally found someone. That you had put the Ripper in her place. I wanted to be friends again. I wanted it all to be like it was before we turned."

"That was a long time ago, Klaus."

"Well, history often repeats itself, you know?"

"That's what worries me."

"Drink my blood."

"What?"

"You may be weak, but I'm sure your blood reading abilities haven't failed you just yet. Read my blood. See the truth for yourself." Klaus bit his wrist and after a moment, Emma latched on to the wound. She was surprised at what she saw and felt. His romantic attachments for her may be gone, but he dearly wanted to be friends again. He even regretted using her to make his hybrids. Emma and the Original Family. They had been a kickass team. After a few pulls, she separated from his wrist and Elijah entered the room again.

"Nik?" Emma asked.

"Yeah?"

"We can be friends again, but if you screw me over or try to use my blood again for your hybrids, I will kick your ass."

"I understand. I should go back Mystic Falls. Make sure the children haven't burnt the house down. Elijah will keep me apprised of your situation. I can't wait to meet your daughter." Emma laughed. "What?"

"She just called you Uncle Nik. Needless to say, I never thought I'd hear that." Klaus chuckled and before he walked away, he patted Elijah on the shoulder.

"You're awfully forgiving, given everything he's done," said Elijah.

"Someone has to forgive him, Eli. We didn't choose this life. Might as well be me. I'm as good as dead anyways."

"That's not true. You're going to survive this."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You and I have our differences. Ever since we divorced, we made sure to stay away from each other, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you." Elijah got up to leave again, but she grabbed his hand. "Would you lay me? I haven't been sleeping. When I couldn't sleep, Damon would always lay with me."

"Say no more." Elijah took his tie and blazer off and spooned Emma from behind. Emma grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist. "This is okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Eli."

"Silly girl. There's no thanks necessary." He kissed Emma's temple and she instantly feel asleep.

The next morning, Jeremy and Matt were sparring outside the lake house.

"All right, go ahead. Make a move," said Jeremy.

"I drove up here to be your wingman, not kick your ass." Jeremy flipped Matt over. "Okay I get it, I get it. You're a badass."

"Did you see that?" Jeremy asked Damon, like a child needing approval from their father.

"Couldn't miss it. It was in slow motion," Damon replied grouchily.

"Then, teach me something useful."

"Okay." Damon grabbed a stake on the table and threw it to Jeremy. "Take a seat at the bench, quarterback. Karate Kid wants a shot at the title."

"Jeremy, you're not ready for this," Matt warned. Jeremy ran toward Damon, but Damon grabbed him by the arm and grabbed his neck.

"Predictable," Damon admonished. "Now, all I have to do is apply a little pressure in your jaw." He then saw a pizza deliver truck pull up. "Really? Again?" Jeremy tapped Damon's arm and he let him go.

"Double pepperoni three days in a row. You guys eat anything else?" the delivery girl asked.

"Why? You offering?" Damon asked as he took the pizza and gave her some money. "That's something extra to cut off the pizza pipeline for a couple a days. No matter how much they beg, don't come back."

"Sorry, guys."

"What? You're going to starve us now?"

"If that's what it takes to make you into a hunter. Now, run around the lake…twice." Jeremy sighed and began to jog. Damon looked at Matt. "Keep him company."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"You do if you want to eat." Matt took off running. Just as Damon put down the pizza, someone tackled him.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" Eliza yelled before punching him in the nose.

"Liza! You broke my nose!" Damon whined, getting up.

"Get over it you, big baby."

"Go easy, dear. You're older than him," said Kol, exiting the woods.

"Kol? What the hell's going on?" Damon asked.

"I really thought more of you, Damon. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let my best friend shack up with you," Kol replied.

"What are you two talking about?"

"This is an intervention," Eliza piped up. "It's time for you stop being such a jackass. We're taking you to Emma. She needs you."

"Last time I checked Emma was rippering her way through Brazil. She made it perfectly clear she doesn't need me." Eliza punched him in the nose again. "What is with you and noses! Psycho! I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try," Eliza taunted. "You're a coward."

"You want to say that again," Damon growled.

"Sure. You're. A. Coward." Damon was about to pounce on Eliza, but Kol sped in front of her.

"As much as I love a good fight, enough with the antagonizing, Eliza. And you, you lay a hand on my wife and you'll be sorry."

"You're married to her?"

"Is that such a surprise!" Eliza yelled.

"Yes. You're annoying."

"I dare you to say that again."

"Sure. You're. Annoying," Damon mocked.

"Enough!" Kol yelled. "You need to see Emma, Damon."

"Why should I? She's made it perfectly clear she doesn't need me."

"You should go because she's dying," said Mary, exiting the woods. Damon turned around and was shocked by who was in front of him.

"Mama?"


	78. Hanging On

"Mama?" Damon asked, astounded. "No. No, it's not possible. You were dead. We buried you."

"Oh, good. I arrived just in time for the family reunion," Klaus smirked as he walked out of the woods.

"Oh, not now, Niklaus," Mary groaned. Words escaped Damon. What. The. Hell. He then looked at Kol.

"It's a long story that we can all discuss on the plane ride to Bali."

"Who's going to watch Jeremy?" Damon asked.

"I called Stefan. He's on his way," Klaus replied. "Now go take care of your lady love. She doesn't look well."

"What's wrong?"

"We'll explain on the road," Eliza sighed. "Come on. We've got to go. There's isn't much time left." A few minutes later, Damon, Mary, Kol, and Eliza were on a private jet headed to Bali.

"You said you'd explain, so explain," Damon demanded, sitting down across from Mary, Eliza, and Kol.

"Emma called me the night she turned it off," Kol began. "She still had a little bit of control over Emmalyne, but she was slipping. I searched everywhere for her. I finally found her in Santiago. I vervained her, locked her up, and detoxed her. I then compelled Emmalyne out of her."

"Is that even possible? Emmalyne's part of her psyche."

"It's difficult. It works best if you can crack through the blood lust. I had Eliza take some things from your house, things that might trigger a memory. She saw a flower encased in resin. She broke down. Once I could reach her humanity, I was able to seal away Emmalyne. For good. No more bouts of split personality for Emma. I don't know the significance of the flower, but…"

"The daffodil. I gave that to her. I'd visited Katherine in Tokyo. When I came back to Monte Carlo, I told her that my future lied with her."

"Well, that moment was most certainly special to her. It held so much emotion that she flipped the switch back on. After that, she got sick."

"What do you mean? Vampires don't get sick. I mean unless…she didn't get bit by a werewolf did she?"

"No. Mary can explain it better than I can."

"I know we have to talk about a lot and I'm sure you're very angry with me, but just listen. The pregnancy is making Emma sick. She wanted us to not bring you to her, but she's too close to birth to not let you know. I think she wants to die."

"Too close to birth? How is that possible? She's not nine months pregnant."

"Wow. You really know nothing," Eliza muttered. "Vampire pregnancies are different than human pregnancies. Didn't Emma tell you that?"

"We were a little busy," Damon smirked.

"Figures."

"A vampire pregnancy occurs twice as fast as a human one. She's nine months pregnant, Damon," Mary explained. "After Adria is born, she'll grow very quickly. Three times as fast until she reaches the age of one. A vampire child's body progresses rapidly in the early stages in case the parents die. It's a defense mechanism. Once she reaches the age of one, her body will develop like any human. She'll stop aging at twenty-five, her mother's age when she was turned."

"Okay, this information is all well and good, but what does it have to do with Emma being sick? And how do you know all this?"

"Because once upon a time I was like Emma," Eliza said.

"Wait, you had a…"

"Yes," Eliza smiled, taking Kol's hand. "Kol and I had a blood moon child. Her name's Arianna. She's living in Paris."

"I thought this blood moon thing was a one couple, one shot deal."

"That's what the witches want you to think," Kol said. "But you're right. There is a catch. Blood moon pregnancies only occur between couples who have a blood tie."

"Is that like a mating bond?"

"No. It's different," Eliza replied. "Although, a blood tie can develop from a blood mating bond ritual. I think that's why you all thought Emma was sired to you. Blood ties strongly resemble sire bonds, but they're not the same thing. It's also very rare to forge a blood tie between mated vampires. You and Emma exchange blood, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you take it from her first or at the same time?"

"We aren't on a schedule, Eliza, if that's what you're asking."

"That's my point. In order for a blood tie to form, vampires have to exchange blood at the same instant, not once, not twice, but three times. It's pretty unlikely to drink each other's blood at the same exact second. The blood tie connects you to Emma. You two probably haven't particularly felt it due to Adria. Emma's a witch. Magic makes blood bonds a little wonky."

"I had Emma's blood tested," Mary added. "It shows all the signs of a blood tie, not only between you and Emma, but between the two of you and Adria. That's why Emma is sick. This kind of illness in vampires only occurs when the blood moon child is distressed. The child seeks to make both parents happy. For example, Adria knew you weren't happy with Emma hunting with your brother. So she made her throw up the blood. When you told Emma drinking from the blood bag would make you happy, Adria allowed it. You two have been separated for three months."

"Adria's pushing Emma's body to the limit. She's trying to get her to come to me the only way she knows how," Damon realized.

"Yes. Typically, a vampire pregnancy is painful for the mother because of the increased growth rate, but for a blood tied couple it wouldn't matter," said Kol. "Eliza went through chest and pelvic tremors, but I was always there with her to lessen the pain through the bond. Without you, Emma has…"

"Oh God. What I have done," Damon muttered.

"You didn't know, son," Mary consoled.

"I want to know every detail. How bad is it?"

"It started out with insomnia, headaches, dizzy spells, loss of appetite, fatigue. And then it got worse. Chest and pelvic tremors, muscle atrophy, fever, blood rejection, one of her lungs collapsed and now she's losing her vision."

"She's going blind and can't breathe! Why didn't you fucking call me!"

"It was her wish."

"You guys are worse than Stefan! If she told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it!"

"What matters is that you can do something about it," said Eliza. "Adria's growing fast and Emma's probably going to go into labor in a few days. Emma is vulnerable right now and sore due to the growth rate. And that isn't going to instantly go away after Adria's born."

"What do you mean?"

"It took me several months to get back to my full strength even with Kol helping lessen my pain. She's going to need help getting around. So are you off this bloody sire bond kick or what?"

"I was off it the moment you said she was sick. How long until we get there?"

"A few more hours. Elijah's with her at the house. He'll call us if there are problems." Kol and Eliza left to sit in a different aisle so Mary and her son could talk.

"You should get some sleep," Mary observed. "You need it."

"No, what I need is to see my wife. Where the hell have you been all my life?"

"I'm sorry."

"Who the hell turned you?"

"I'm not going to answer that question because I have something I want to ask you first."

"And what makes you think I would answer it?"

"You'll like this question. It's easy. When you first met Emma, what did you think of her?"

"I'd taken my horse to the river by our house. Emma was sitting by the bank. She looked lost in her thoughts."

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

"It's rude to stare at a lady," said Emma, not turning around to see Damon behind her. "It's also kind of creepy that you're out here at night in the middle of nowhere."

"This river is on my property. And you're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself. What are you doing out here?"

"I needed the air and a place to think."

"About what?"

"Life, the future. I'm not sure what I want."

"Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants."

"Well, Mister Know It All, what is it that I want?" Emma asked, turning around.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure, and even a little danger."

"So, what do you want?" Emma asked, intrigued.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for." Emma smiled.

"That's a lovely horse." Emma approached the beast and petted his snout.

"Watch it! He's…" The horse nuzzled Emma's hand. "Temperamental." Damon was astounded. Shadow never let anyone else but Damon touch him.

_Present Day_

"She was stunning," Damon told his mother. "And it wasn't just the horse. She took me by surprise. She took my breath away. She challenged me. No one had ever asked me what I wanted until that moment."

"That feeling you have right now. That love you have for her. I want you to hold on to that feeling as I tell you who sired me." Damon then put two and two together.

"No. No! Wha-No! Not possible! No way! Emma did not sire you!" Mary looked down. "What-How. I don't believe you."

"It's true."

"She-she betrayed me?"

"No!" Mary insisted. "You were too young to remember, but you met Emma when you were three. Your father had been on a business trip. While away, I had to go to town. You were sick with scarlet fever. You would've died if it hadn't been for Emma. A large rain had set in across town. No one was supposed to be traveling, but I was determined to get to the apothecary to get you medicine. My horse slipped and fell and I broke my leg. That was when I met Emma. I thought she was going to kill me. I think she did too, but I begged her not to. I told her that you were sick. She pitied me and used her blood to heal me. She then took me back to the house and fed you her blood. After you were cured, I asked her to turn me into what she was."

"Why would you want that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your father."

"Dear old dad," Damon scoffed. "I'm not sorry Stefan killed him by the way. The things he did to you. The ways he hurt you."

"That's why I asked Emma to turn me. Until I got pregnant again. We postponed the plan, but Emma had to leave. I waited and then had a messenger approach her as I got closer to my due date. I figured it would be more believable if I died during childbirth. Emma arranged it all. I called on her while I was in labor. She slipped in when the maids left to let me rest. She also gave me a vial of poison she had created. I drank it after your brother was born."

"And you died."

"Yes. Emma dug me up after the funeral and taught me how to feed. Several years later, I told her I was leaving to go out on my own, see the world, do all those things women in that time weren't allowed to do. I made her promise me something. That first encounter you had with Emma by the river, Damon…it wasn't by accident. I made Emma promise that she'd check up on you, make sure you were okay. I guess there was a part of me that hoped she could make up for the mother you lost."

"This is unbelievable. You set us up?"

"Not really. I didn't know she'd fall in love with you."

"I'm so angry with you. I can't believe you did this. How could you leave Stefan and I with that bastard of a father!"

"You think I wanted to leave?"

"Who knows?"

"I had to get away, Damon. He would have killed me. I had no one. All of my family lived in France. You were my Damon. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," said Mary on the verge of tears.

"You still left. And I've had to live with that for two centuries."

Damon got up from his seat and sat down next to Kol near the front of the plane.

"It's funny, isn't it? No matter how long you live you can still be surprised," Kol said.

"How did you lessen the pain for Eliza?"

"Skin on skin contact works, but the best way I found to counteract the effects of the pregnancy was to give Eliza my blood regularly. It seems to lessen the potency of the effect of the child's blood tie."

"Makes sense. The more blood from varied sources she has, the less one source is going to influence her."

"Don't look so down, mate. Once Adria's born, you won't have to worry about this."

"It's always something. Thank you for looking after her."

"You two are a lot alike. Always thanking me for something that doesn't require such a gesture. Emma's like a sister to me and is my daughter's godmother. I'd do anything for her."

"I don't know how I can ever make up for what I said to her."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. And if you need a hint, take her somewhere. Doesn't matter where as long as it isn't Mystic Falls. Emma likes to travel, experience new things. She once told me that it doesn't matter what corners of the globe she travels to or how many times she revisits places. She always learns something new."

When they finally arrived in Bali, Damon immediately ran to Emma's room after hearing a scream. Elijah was trying to help her through the stomach and chest pain.

"Oh God," Damon whispered before rushing to her side. Elijah moved so Damon could hold her. He bit his wrist and offered the wound for her. Emma lightly grasped the arm, not really noticing it was Damon next to her, and fed. Pull after pull, she felt herself grow stronger until she fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness. When she woke again, she was surprised to see she could see clearly. Her sight had returned. Groggy, Emma tried to move her arm, but she couldn't. Someone had a hold of her hand. She looked down and saw Damon holding her hand. Asleep, his head was resting on her stomach while the rest of his body was slouched over in a chair. She wanted to ring Eliza's neck. She knew her friend was responsible, but her anger melted away when she saw the tear tracks down his face. He had been crying. Feeling her move, Damon roused.

"Hey," he said.

"Yesli by ya mog dvigatʹsya, ya slomayu nos. _(If I could move, I'd break your nose.),_" Emma groaned.

"Eliza bitʹ vas k nemu. _(Eliza beat you to it.)_," Damon chuckled. Emma laughed, but then grimaced.

"Don't make me laugh please."

"Are you still in pain?" he asked, concerned.

"No more than I'm already used to."

"You need more of my blood."

"I'm not going to feed from you again."

"Don't be stupid."

"Since Kol compelled Emmalyne away, I've been beginning to remember things. I hurt you, didn't I?"

"Emma, that doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it does. Because it matters to me. I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. After everything you've been through, I don't blame you for turning it off."

"You're too forgiving."

"I learned it from you."

"You should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You hurt me, Damon," Emma whimpered. "You did something you promised you'd never do to me."

"Knowing what I know now, if I could go back and change things, I would."

"But you can't."

"I'm so sorry."

"Pretty words. I've spent a month consumed by blood and two months alone and in pain. And I could say it's your fault, but it's not. It was my choice to turn it off. Because I wasn't brave enough to face a world without you in it. I've been independent, strong for so long that I've never let anyone take care of me. And now, I don't have the strength to be like that anymore. I just…I just need someone to take care of me."

"I can do that. I will be that for you. That's all I've ever wanted. To be needed, to be loved."

"No. I want to trust you, God, I do, but I can't. Not when you broke me so easily. I can't let you in again if you're just going to crush me again. All I've done is sit in this goddamn room and try to remember every moment we had. But if you're going to make me go through more of this sire bond shit then go away. Because I don't want anymore memories of you doubting me."

"I know it's a lie. We have a blood tie with Adria. That's it. And you were right. I should have never let Stefan make me think something that I knew deep down wasn't true. I'm not going to leave and I don't care what it takes to win you back. It's okay if you don't trust me right now. I can deal with that. What I could never deal with is you not loving me anymore."

"I'll always love you. I loved you before I even knew you."

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"Everyone always wants me to be happy, but they want me to fit into their vision of my happiness. That's why I don't care about what Caroline and Stefan think. I was happy with you, Damon. I've always been happy with you."

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yes. Of course. Don't ask questions you know the answer to. I wouldn't have stayed with you if I wasn't. Damon, I know it seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know about me and you and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. When you meet the right person, you know it. You can't stop thinking about them. They are your best friend and your soul mate. You can't wait to spend the rest of your life with them. No one and nothing else can compare. And my choice…it's always been you."

"If we're going to be honest, I think if anyone's sired it's me." Emma tilted her head in confusion. "Since the moment I met you, I was doomed."

"I take it you've seen your mother."

"Yeah. That was…fun." Emma was about to say something, but Damon stopped her. "I know we have a lot to talk about concerning her, but that doesn't have to be right now."

"Yes, it does. I need to explain why I never told you."

"Emma, it's not necessary."

"Yes, it is. When I met you in Mystic Falls for the second time, I was planning on killing myself, but before I did that I was going to tell you she was alive, but then…you surprised. You told me what I wanted in life. You didn't even know me, but with one look you could tell what I'd always wanted. I had to know you. And then I ended up so in love with you that I couldn't think of how to tell you about Mary. I didn't want to lose you. I was afraid."

"It's not your fault."

"Damon, I killed your mother."

"She asked you too. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at her. I spent my childhood thinking my mother was dead. Instead, she was just a liar. But yet, I know how abusive my father was toward her. I'm not like Stefan. I never conveniently ignored what he did to her."

"Speaking of Stefan, have you talked to him?"

"Not recently. He's still pouting and touting the sire bond."

"I've given up being mad at him. If that's what he needs to do to rationalize our relationship, then let him say whatever he wants."

"If he'd never mentioned those two words, we wouldn't be in this mess. He's such a child. I mean you'd think he'd grow up after a 160 years."

"Does he know you're here?"

"No. Once I heard you were here and sick, I dropped everything and left. Don't think I haven't noticed you haven't asked about the others."

"You know, after leaving Mystic Falls and returning back to normal again, I find myself not really caring about Bonnie and Jeremy and all of that nightmare. I had another life beyond all of that. I had the coven, I had businesses. Now being away from that town, the things that were going on…they don't seem so important now. Adria changes things too. Klaus came to visit me."

"What'd he want?"

"A clean slate."

"What? Please tell me you didn't give him one." Emma looked away. "Em."

"There's a part of me that can identify with him, Damon. I thought you two were getting along."

"Just because I tolerate him doesn't mean I trust him."

"Well, his blood tells a whole different story."

"You drank from him!"

"Oh, unclench. It wasn't intimate or anything. He showed me what he really wanted. And I found myself able to forgive him."

"How? How! He tried to kill you. Multiple times."

"When you've lived as long as I have, all you have are the ties you've forged. All the friends I have are vampires, Damon. And I'm not going to burn those bridges. Klaus…he's been lonely for the longest time. In that respect, our vampire lives have been quite similar. The Original Family and I…we used to be the best of friends. He wants that again. It's what he's always wanted. That malach that was sent to my home in Monte Carlo. Klaus never sent it. His witch did. When I drank his blood, what I saw surprised me. When we were first turned, it wasn't uncommon for the Originals to split up. We turned numerous vampires, but we knew we had to have rules. Of course with rules, comes responsibility and none of the Mikaelsons wanted to tackle that particular beast. So I told them I would take care of it. That was how I became Queen. Klaus doesn't want things to be like that anymore. He wants the Originals and I to come back together, like we once were. Damon, you should know…I don't have any intentions of ever going back to Mystic Falls." Damon nodded in understanding.

"Neither do I." Emma looked at him in surprise. "You are my home. Where you go, I go whether you want me there or not, whether you trust me or not. Besides, it might be nice to see the Coven again. I don't trust Klaus though. Not after everything he's done."

"Neither do I."

"But you said you made a deal."

"We did. He wants to destroy the cure. I want to make sure it's never found. I may not be angry at Stefan, but he deserves to be punished. I believe he wants the cure for more reasons than he's letting on. I think he wants it so that he can turn human again. He's always hated being a vampire, but after everything's he's put me through…I don't want him to have it. He doesn't deserve it. Klaus no longer has any desire to create hybrids. I've made it clear to him that he's going to have to prove to me that I can trust his word again. I just…I need to know you're onboard with this."

"I am," Damon replied, his grip tightening on her hand. "You look exhausted. Try and get some rest." He was about to remove his hand from her stomach, but Emma pulled it back.

"Leave it there. Everything…she's finally quiet." Damon smiled and moved to kiss her on the lips, but frowned when she moved her head. He kissed her cheek instead. He knew she'd said it, but it was another thing to witness. Emma really didn't trust him anymore. Well, he'd just have to prove her wrong. "Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Move."

"You just told me to stay."

"I think my water just broke."


	79. Been A Long Day

Groans reverberated throughout Emma's house in Bali. She had been in labor for almost 48 hours. Damon walked into a birthing room his mother had specially prepared for his wife. He sat behind Emma on the bed and placed a bowl of water and a sponge on the nightstand. He soaked the sponge in the bowl and placed the cold material against Emma's neck. Emma moaned at the sensation.

"Just try to relax," he whispered.

"You tell me to relax one more time and my foot is going to be permanently shoved up your ass," Emma snapped, trembling. Damon grimaced. The first few hours of labor Emma had handled like a pro. This wasn't her first rodeo, but as the process had grown progressively longer, Emma's limited patience had been snuffed out. Her whole body was covered in sweat. She was beat and as pale as a ghost.

"Emma, you need to push," said Mary, watching the progression of the baby.

"No. I can't," she gasped, leaning her head back on Damon's shoulder, panting.

"You can do it, honey," Damon reassured her.

"I can't," she whimpered. "All I feel like I've done is push. No more."

"Adria's almost here. Just one more, love. Hold my arm and you push as hard as you can."

"I'll break it."

"I'll heal. I want to see my daughter and I know you do too. She's almost here. You're so close to getting to hold her." Damon wrapped his arm around her collarbone and with both hands, Emma grabbed his arm. As Emma pushed, screaming, he whispered words of encouragement.

"That's it. I see the head," said Mary. "One last big push." She then heard a crack. Emma had broke Damon's arm. She looked up at her son.

"I'm sorry," Emma cried. Damon stroked her hair.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. Just keep pushing." With one last strangled yell, Emma pushed Adria all the way out and collapsed against Damon's chest. She laughed when she heard Adria crying. As Mary cleaned Adria up and checked her vitals, Damon reset his arm and it healed.

"You feel up to holding her?" he asked, seeing Mary approach them with Adria wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

"For a little bit. I'm so tired." Mary placed Adria in her arms as Damon pulled Emma's hair out of its loose ponytail and braided it for her. "She has your eyes. She's so beautiful."

"Yeah," said Damon as Adria gripped his finger, "Just like her mother."

"Have you two considered a middle name?" Mary asked.

"No," said Emma as Damon said, "Tatia."

"What? Really?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Emma stroked his cheek.

"Thank you." Damon noticed Emma's eyes beginning to droop.

"Alright. Time for mommy to get some rest." Damon began to move.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Mom and I are going to feed her some blood and then I'll come back with her." However, Emma didn't hear him. She was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead "Sleep well, moya dusha. _(my soul)._ You've earned it."

The next morning, Emma groaned as she woke, still sore from the birth. She looked toward the middle of the bed and saw Adria asleep. Damon was on the other side awake.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning. How long have you been awake?"

"I didn't go to bed."

"Why?"

"I wanted to watch my girls."

"My girls. I like that." Damon grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"You have given me the greatest gift. This was one of the best nights of my entire existence."

"Damon."

"You can laugh if you want. I know it sounds sappy."

"It's not sappy. It's sweet. Did she cry at all last night?"

"Not a peep. I think we got lucky with this one." Emma giggled.

Three months came and went and Emma would never have gotten through it if it weren't for Damon. Emma knew he would make an amazing father and every second she saw him with Adria, he proved it. Even when Emma was in rehab to gain back her muscle strength, he had been with her every step of the way.

One night Damon and Emma took a walk down their private stretch of beach.

"I know I've said it once, but I feel like I should say it again. Thank you for everything. I wouldn't have made it through all this if it hadn't been for you," Emma smiled. Damon stopped walking and turned to face her. His hand cupped her face.

"There is no place in the world I'd rather be than by your side." The two continued their walk down the beach. "You'll still thinking about Adria, aren't you?"

"This is the first time we've left the house. I'm her mother. I have reason to worry."

"She's with Eliza and my mother. You know they'll take care of her."

"I know. It's just my maternal instincts messing with my sense of logic. Speaking of your mother…" Damon groaned. "You really should give her a break. I think you've beaten her up enough as it is. You need to forgive her."

"Why should I? She lied to me. And how come you're on her side?"

"Because I know what it's like to be in an abusive relationship." Damon closed his eyes at his lack of tact. Insert foot in mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"It's okay. That was a long time ago. I understand where she's coming from. When I was with Korbin, if there was anything I could have done to get away from him, I would've done it. I was that desperate. And by the time Mary was ready to come clean, you were already a teenager. She was afraid you'd hate her. She was afraid you'd treat her like you're doing now. She's already seen Stefan and he's forgiven her. Why can't you?"

"You're right. We can move past this, but that doesn't mean I'm forgiving her. What she did was wrong and you know it."

"Alright. I think I can handle a compromise," Emma replied as they reached a picnic spot Damon had prepared earlier.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked as they sat down and began to eat.

"What do you mean?"

"You've only been able to walk for a few weeks now."

"Oh, I'm okay. Still a little shaky sometimes, but if you're with me, I feel better. My neck's been pretty sore lately though." Damon pulled Emma in his lap and massaged her neck. She moaned in content.

"That feel better?" he whispered seductively.

"Fantastic." Emma melted in his arms and traced circles in the palm of his hand. She turned away as she felt her fangs come down.

"Hey."

"I never thought you'd see the terror I can evoke with this face." Damon tilted her face back toward him and kissed the veins underneath her eyes. Emma gasped in surprise.

"Never hide from me. This doesn't make you hideous. It makes you even more beautiful because we're the same. Forever and always." Emma took a deep breath and the veins receded. "I want to kiss you so badly."

"Damon," Emma warned.

"I know. We're waiting…until you can trust me again. Emma, I want you to know I've never felt like this with anyone else."

"Like what?"

"When I kiss you, you're the only thing that exists. I know that you're the only woman I'll kiss for the rest of my life. Everyday I count my blessings, thanking God that you were brought to me, because a life without you…it holds no meaning. I'm sorry I said those things to you at the lake house. I was just so afraid of the possibility of losing you that pushing you away seemed like it was the only option that wouldn't completely destroy me. Emma, I want you to know that you're my everything, my forever."

"That's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me," Emma whimpered, her forehead leaning against his.

"Well, savor it. Cause you know I'm not a sappy kind of guy." Emma giggled.

"You're more of a romantic than you'd like to admit." Emma's head rested in the crook of his neck as they watched the sun set. "Have you spoken with Stefan?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I tried. But when he answered the phone and said 'go to hell, jackass' I took the hint."

"Oh."

"I do have to go back to Mystic Falls though."

"What? Why?"

"When I told you I dropped everything and left, I wasn't kidding. I just want to pack up everything and move it here. I'll leave my car in the garage I think though. I've got a flight out tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll pack a bag."

"No. Don't do that. It's a one man job. I'll just be gone for a few days. You stay here with Adria."

"Fine," Emma pouted.

"Are you pouting?"

"No."

"You are!"

"I'll just miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back as soon as I can. And then I have a big surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Tell me!" Emma whined.

"Nope. My lips are sealed."

The following morning, Emma and Mary took Damon to the airport. Even Adria, now a fully developed one-year old, had joined in on the ride. Emma had been okay with Damon leaving for Mystic Falls for a short trip last night, but now that it was actually happening, anxiety had set in. Ever since he'd come to Bali, they'd been attached to the hip. He took care of her. She relied on him. She never wanted to be one of those needy girls, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she did need him. She was so close to being able to trust him again. She just prayed something didn't happen in Mystic Falls.

"Alright, here's the gate," said Damon.

"You'll call me when you land?" Emma asked.

"Of course."

"Papa…no go," Adria muttered. Emma and Damon looked at Adria in Mary's arms in surprise.

"That was her…" Damon began.

"First words."

"Papa, no go," Adria said again.

"I'll be back soon, monkey. I promise. Give Daddy a kiss." Adria kissed Damon's cheek. Damon then turned to Emma. He took her hand and kissed it. He moved to walk away, but Emma grabbed his hand more firmly. "What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"No," Emma whimpered, wiping her watery eyes. "Stupid hormones."

"It's not pregnancy hormones. I think those even out after you give birth," Damon teased. "Baby, it's just for a few days."

"I just…never mind, it's stupid."

"What? Tell me."

"I just have a bad feeling." Damon took Emma's hand and placed it on his chest above his heart.

"I promise I'll be extra careful."

"Extra extra careful?"

"Extra extra careful."

"Okay." Damon turned to leave again, but she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. Damon groaned as his hands rested at her waist and moved up her back. God, it'd been too long since he'd felt her lips on his. Softly, Emma parted from his lips. "Thought I'd give you a little incentive to come back soon."

"Tease."

"You know it." Damon stole one last kiss from her lips before leaving.

Damon whistled when he entered the Boarding House. He had just got off the phone with Emma and taken a call from an old buddy of his from New York. His surprise for Emma was almost finished being set-up. Damon was the epitome of excitement. At vampire speed, he flashed through his room and packed all of his and Emma's things away.

"You going somewhere?" Stefan asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Nice to hear from you, little brother. As a matter of fact, I am."

"Where?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"You've packed all your stuff."

"Have you always been this observant?" Damon mocked.

"Why?"

"An…opportunity has arisen."

"So you're just going to drop everything with this cure and take up an ambiguous opportunity?"

"Some things are more important, little brother."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise by telling you just yet."

"When you coming back?"

"God, Stefan, you are not my mother. I do what I want, when I want, with who I want and it's none of your business."

"You've seen Emma."

"And if I have what are you going to do? Frown at me to death?" Damon turned around to zip up his bags. Suddenly, Stefan sped behind Damon and snapped his neck. When Damon woke up, he saw he was in the cellar. Stefan was leaning against the dirt mound in the cell where the vervain used to grow, handling a wooden stake.

"Easy there, buddy. You lost a lot of blood."

"You bled me out!" Damon groaned.

"Yeah. I didn't really have much of a choice. We don't have any vervain, so... this was the only way I could weaken you."

"You sound real torn up about it."

"I think it's best for everyone if you stay in here."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"It's better for Emma, at least until we find the cure, and then once she's no longer sired, you can both do whatever the hell you want." Stefan closed the cell door behind him.

"Stefan, wait. Stefan!" Stefan locked the door and left. "Damn. Looks like your bad feeling was right, Emma."


	80. 99 Problems

Damon was resting in the cellar, trying to conserve his strength, when he heard footsteps and saw Stefan outside the cellar door.

"You coming to snap my neck again?" Stefan threw a vial of blood toward Damon. "Oh man, really? You practically bled me dry. At least spring for a bag or something. I'm thirsty." Stefan set a water bottle between the bars of the door. "Not exactly what I had in mind." He got up, groaning, and headed to grab the water bottle. He then saw Klaus standing outside.

"Hello, mate."

"What are you doing here?"

"Babysitting," he smiled. He winked at Damon when Stefan wasn't looking.

"Oh."

"Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours, so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back, or if he just annoys you, bleed him out again," said Stefan.

"Silent treatment, huh? Is that your best shot? He's still pissed at me for getting back together with Emma," Damon explained to Klaus.

"You sure about that? 'Cause I saw him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on."

"Well, well. Looks like my brother ripped out a page of my revenge sex handbook."

"Well, why don't you two enjoy your little, uh, villain bonding time?" Stefan said before leaving. When Klaus heard the door shut, he opened the cellar door and closed it.

"Get me the hell out of here," Damon groaned, lying back down on a cot.

"I've called Kol. He's making arrangements."

"Good. Now get me out of here."

"No can do."

"You and Emma have a deal. Friends don't let friends' husbands starve in a cell."

"True, but I'm playing the role of Emma's little spy in this town so we can destroy the cure. Stefan needs to trust me. And I don't think letting you out would win me any points. Don't worry, mate. Emma'll be here by dark. Since we're both stuck here, I have a question for you. How is it that Emma manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it willful ignorance or perhaps something more pathological?"

"Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others. Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm."

"Come on. There must be a secret. It can't just be your blood bond with her. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation?" Klaus looked a bit vulnerable. "What is it you say to her?" Damon eyes shot up when he realized Klaus was asking for relationship advice. He chuckled.

"Wow. The big bad wolf needs relationship advice from little old me? I think this has something to do with a certain blonde vampire. I think you murdered Carol Lockwood, and I think you're worried that Caroline's never going to forgive you."

"You've done worse."

"Debatable. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick."

"Debatable." Damon shrugged.

"If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving."

In Bali, Emma was performing Tai Chi on the beach, trying to relax her rattled nerves. She hadn't heard from Damon in days and it was making her more than a little worried. As she moved into another relaxing pose, Eliza rushed out onto the beach.

"Em! Em!" Emma lost her balance at Eliza's yelling and fell face-forward into the sand.

"What!" Emma growled, wiping sand off her face.

"Ooh. Sorry. Kol just heard from Klaus."

"They making a move on the cure?"

"No. Jeremy's still killing vampires in order to complete the mark. Emma, Stefan has Damon captive."

"WHAT! I'm gonna kill that little, pompous freak!"

"I called Gavin and Brayden. They're on their way to Mystic Falls to bring Damon back."

"Call them back. Tell them I'll meet them there."

"What? You're leaving?"

"He's my husband, Eliza. We may be going through a bit of a rough patch right now, but if anyone's going to save him, it's going to be me."

"What about Adria?"

"I'll take her with me."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Adria's been picking up magic quickly. She's already learned the basics of a protection spell and she's only a year old. She can protect herself if necessary." Eliza nodded.

That night, Emma held Adria's hand as the two walked toward a dark road. Adria had been developing quite quickly. She may only have the body of a one year old, but she was quickly mastering speech and walking.

"Mama, who they?" Adria asked, seeing two gruff yet handsome looking men. The two men turned to see Emma and were puzzled to see a child with her.

"Adria, this is Gavin and Brayden. They're friends. Gavin, Brayden, this is Adria, my daughter."

"A blood moon child," said Brayden. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Adria."

"As it is a pleasure to serve you once again, my queen," Gavin added. "It has been a long time since you required our services."

"I think we'll be seeing much more of each other, Gavin. And please, it is no longer necessary for coven members to refer to me as the queen. We're all friends here."

"We've done recon on the situation," said Brayden. "It seems Stefan has left the house. The only vampires there are Klaus and Damon."

"Is there anyone else?"

"A human and a witch."

"Hmm. Jeremy and Bonnie."

"Can we kill them? You know how I hate witches," said Gavin.

"No, that won't be necessary. They're allies. No witch-hunting, Gavin. Brayden, you are responsible for my daughter's safety. I'm permanently reassigning you to her. I want you to stay outside the house with Adria. If Stefan arrives and tries anything…"

"It would be my honor to protect her with my life."

"Gavin, I'm promoting you. You're now my personal bodyguard."

"I am humbled. Should we call upon another of the coven to be Damon's bodyguard?"

"Are you kidding? Damon would flip out if I did that. He likes to think he's untouchable and the biggest badass vampire around. So no. I won't be assigning anyone to him. However, if you sense that Damon is in danger, you immediately assist him."

"Understood."

"Mama, Mama!" Adria yelled, pulling at Emma's jeans.

"What is it, Addy?"

"See Papa?"

"Yes, we're going to see Papa now." Emma then looked at the two vampires before her. "Well, you heard the lady. It's time to see Papa." In a flash, the four vampires disappeared and arrived at the Boarding House. Emma handed Adria off to Brayden and then she kicked the door down to the house, Gavin close behind her.

Bonnie and Jeremy rushed into the hallway and were shocked when they saw Emma.

"Emma," Bonnie gasped.

"Where is he!"

"Where's who?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon. Where. Is. He."

"It's alright, darling. I'm here." Emma saw Damon coming down the stairs. Without thinking, she jumped him. He managed to keep his balance as Emma hugged him, burying her face into his neck. "Klaus let me out. He got bored after a while. He seems to be sticking to your deal."

"Don't scare me like that ever again," Emma said as Damon stroked her hair.

"You going to let go anytime soon?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Emma pulled away from his neck and her lips collided with his. Damon groaned and his hand fisted her hair.

"I love you," she murmured when she pulled away.

"Say it again," said Damon, searching her face. Did she finally trust him? Were they okay now?

"I love you."

"Don't ever stop saying that." Damon then saw Gavin, smiling at the happy couple. "Hey, Gav."

"Damon. Good to see you, buddy."

"You too. You still owe me for that poker game in '23."

"You cheated!"

"You're such a sore loser."

"What the hell!" Stefan growled, walking in through the back door with Caroline. "I thought Klaus was watching you!"

"He got bored and split," Damon smirked. Damon tapped Emma's leg, signaling for her to get down. She shook her head. "Be good and I might spoil your surprise."

"Fine," Emma sighed, unhooking her legs from Damon's waist and letting go of him.

"You bastard, you're still using the sire bond against her!" Stefan yelled.

"Ugh. It's like talking to a fucking brick wall!" Emma moaned.

"How am I supposed to fix her when you're constantly messing with her head!" Damon and Gavin both saw Emma's patience snap in her eyes. Ferociously, she let out a growl and pinned Stefan to a wall.

"I've had it with you! Must I spell it out for you! I DO NOT NEED FIXED! I choose to be with Damon of my own free will. There is no sire bond, Stefan. Damon and I have a blood tie. It closely resembles a sire bond, but it isn't the same thing. It's a sire bond without the control. And let's make one thing crystal clear. You do not own me, Stefan! I do what I want, when I want with whoever I want!" Emma then released him.

"God, you're even starting to sound like him. You should really keep your bitch on a leash, Damon." Gavin growled and was about to move, but Damon placed a hand in front of him, ceasing his action.

"Osel _(Jackass.)_," Emma muttered.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked. He punched him. "No one talks about my wife like that. No one." He then turned to Emma. "Sorry about that, dear."

"My hero." She hugged him. She rubbed his back and nuzzled his neck.

"Well, now that you're back. I need to talk to Rebekah about the new additions to Team Retrieve The Cure," said Stefan, massaging his jaw.

"What does Rebekah have to do with this?" Emma asked.

"She's on our team."

"Great. I release her to cause havoc and she joins you. Why would you possibly think that you could trust her?"

"Let me guess, she pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sack?" Damon smirked. Everyone was shocked.

"I bet you were just dying to get that out, weren't you, Damon?"

"Oh, was that supposed to be a secret? Maybe you should have made that a little clear while you were bleeding me dry in the cellar."

"Stop it. Both of you," Emma warned.

"Yeah, why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon? You've managed to use that sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you?" Damon was about to make another move, but was surprised when Gavin hit his brother. Everyone looked at him.

"What? I don't get a shot?"

"Why are you still with this jerk, Emma! Stefan is totally your soul mate," said Caroline.

"I'm sorry. Have you not had your blood this morning or were you just born stupid?" Gavin asked. Caroline's mouth about dropped to the floor.

"Oh, I knew there was a reason I liked you, Gavin," Damon chuckled.

"Who the hell are you?" Caroline asked.

"He's Gavin," said Stefan, wiping a trail of blood from his lip. "He's from Emma's coven. That means there's more of you here."

"You got that right," said Brayden, entering the room with Adria.

"Brayden, I told you to stay outside."

"She's a squirmy one."

"You're a thousand years old and you can't handle a child?"

"Papa!" Adria ran to Damon and he picked her up.

"Papa?" Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, and Caroline yelled.

"Hello, Addy!" He kissed her cheek.

"Aww!" Caroline and Bonnie cooed. "She's so cute!" Caroline moved toward the little girl, but Emma stood in the way.

"Touch my daughter and you die. You are on my shit list."

"You've given birth," Stefan said, surprised.

"What tipped you off? The miniature vampire?" Gavin asked before turning to Damon. "How are you two brothers? He's so dense."

"It's a mystery. Alright, little brother, rest of you, listen up. Emmy and I are done. We are leaving town. Gavin, my bags are upstairs. Could you please get them?" Gavin nodded and flashed upstairs. "We're done with this cure hunt. Emma doesn't want it and neither do I."

"How can you say that?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, there is no cure for loving your brother which is what I know you're hoping for. And frankly even if there was, I wouldn't take it. I don't care. I'd rather suffer from loving him, than not loving him at all and missing all the beauty his soul," said Emma as Gavin came down the stairs with Damon's suitcases. "We're returning to our coven and as you know, Stefan, my family is exclusive vampire access only. You're not invited. Neither are you, Caroline. So don't come after us or I'll sick my Cleaners on you and they'll erase you. Jeremy, it's been nice being your guardian, but I think you're old enough to be on your own now. Been nice knowing you, kid." Emma then turned to Damon and Adria. "Adria, do you remember that little trick I showed you on the way over?"

"Cro-cro," Adria smiled brightly.

"Yes. We're going to do it right now." Emma then turned to the others. "See you never." Emma and Damon walked with Adria out of the house, Gavin and Brayden following them. As they walked down the road illuminated by street lamps, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan watched them leave. Black smoke began to rise and the five vampires transformed into crows disappearing into the dark night.

"I've got to admit. That was a pretty badass exit," Jeremy muttered. Later that evening, Damon, Adria, and Emma were sitting in the aisle of a plane heading to New York City while Gavin and Brayden were sitting in the opposite aisle. Adria was sound asleep in the window seat while Emma had her head lying on Damon's lap. He gently stroked her hair.

"You have no idea how much you punching Stefan turned me on," Emma smirked.

"Oh really?" Damon asked, intrigued. "Remind me to do it more often then."

"So our layover is in New York."

"Actually, we're staying in New York."

"What?"

"It's where your surprise is. But that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not within the last hour."

"Well, I love you."

"Does this mean…we're good now?" Emma looked away and saw Damon's face drop. She looked back up at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, we're getting there and I have faith that we'll be as strong as ever. I'm still trying to deal with everything I did when I was Emmalyne. I just need a little bit more time. I know that's a lot to ask." Damon silenced her with a kiss.

"Take as long as you need. I'll still be here. I'll wake you when it's time to land. Sleep." Emma nodded and dozed off. When she woke up, she found she was in a limo. She turned and saw Damon.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did you carry me off the plane?"

"I sure did."

"Adria?"

"Brayden got her. I think he's becoming quite attached to her."

"I assigned him as her bodyguard. He's trustworthy."

"You don't have to tell me that. I trust your judgment."

"Where are we?" Emma asked, noticing the car wasn't moving.

"We're at your surprise." Emma got up and opened the car door. Outside, Gavin, Brayden, and Adria were waiting. In front of them all was a huge cruise liner. Emma instantly noticed all the guests on board were members of her coven.

"Damon, what is this?" Emma asked, seeing Kol, Eliza, and Elijah on the ship.

"I figured after all the crap we've gone through, a nice long vacation was in order. So I did this."

"You stole me a cruise?" Emma asked, shocked and flattered at the same time.

"A cruise with all your vampire friends as guests and all the human crew compelled to take us wherever we want and not to fuss about our blood tendencies. It's fully stocked with enough liquid refreshment for everyone. Do you like?"

"Do I like? You're the best husband ever!"

"I'm glad you like it. I had Eliza bring all your stuff over from Bali too. We have the best room in the place."

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Emma smirked.


	81. Your Love

"Wow. This is the life," Eliza moaned as she received a massage at the Canyon Ranch Spa aboard the cruise ship. "You have the best husband ever."

"Yeah. He is the best," Emma moaned as her masseuse worked out a particularly sore spot.

"I mean he must be really crazy about you. He'd have to be to buy you a cruise ship."

"Oh and don't forget he re-named it after me."

"Right. The Russian Princess. Clever. You know, Kol never bought me a ship."

"Well, Kol's been locked in a box for the better half of the cruise sailing century."

"Thanks for letting him out by the way."

"Thank Elijah. He was the one who helped me pull it off."

"I'm surprised you agreed to spend the morning with me. I thought you and Damon wouldn't be leaving your cabin until next century."

"We haven't really been in the mood." Emma looked away from her friend.

"What do you mean you haven't…whoa, are you telling me you haven't at all!"

"No." Eliza turned and looked at the two humans massaging them.

"Go away. It's time for girl talk," she compelled. The two humans mechanically nodded and left. "What is wrong with you!"

"Me!"

"Yes, you!"

"Hey, whose side are you on? You hated Damon."

"That was before he cured my best friend and gave Kol and I a free trip around the world. He's kind of grown on me. What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you nothing me, missy! Spill it!"

"Really, there's nothing. The night Damon and I were on the plane…I lied."

"What do you mean? About what?"

"He asked me if I trusted him and I said we were getting there. But before I said that he looked so devastated. I lied to him, Liza. I trusted him the moment he punched Stefan in the jaw."

"Then why would you say you didn't?"

"I was scared. Because if I tell him that then everything goes back to normal."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"If everything goes back to normal, then I risk letting him break my heart again. He crushed me, Eliza. If he ever did that to me again…" Eliza grabbed Emma's hand.

"There's a huge asterisk next to your logic. The only reason Damon said those things was because Stefan interfered with your relationship. If he'd never told you guys about this crappy sire bond theory, you two would still be together and happy. And Adria wouldn't be telling me-" Eliza immediately clammed up.

"What? What did Adria say to you?"

"She came to me one day and asked me if you loved Damon."

"What?"

"She sees how affectionate Kol is with me and you've needed space to deal with all this Ripper and Damon stuff. Did you really think she wouldn't notice?"

"When we landed in New York and I opened that limo door and saw what Damon had done, I knew it was okay to trust him again. And it wasn't because he made some grand gesture. It was because he wanted to prove to me that I could trust him, that he'd keep his promises to me. Damon kept his promise that we'd leave Mystic Falls."

"You need to tell him that."

"I am. Tonight. We'll be reaching London soon. We're going to have an early dinner at Signatures. Then I'm planning to take him somewhere on the mainland."

"Kol and I will watch Adria tonight, if you want?"

"That'd be great. Thank you."

"I just want to see you happy. And I know you're happiest when you're with your man."

That afternoon, Damon was walking Emma to the restaurant, making sure she kept her eyes closed.

"I still don't understand why I have to keep my eyes closed," Emma whined.

"Because."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"You and your surprises."

"You know you love them."

"You spoil me."

"You know you love that too. Okay, now you can open them." Emma was shocked when she saw the restaurant completely empty, lit only by candlelight, and with hundreds of rose petals in various shades scattered across the floor. "Oh, Damon."

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." Emma bent down, grabbed a handful of rose petals, smelled them, and moaned softly at the scent.

"How did you do all this?" Emma asked, dropping the petals to the floor.

"I told all the coven I wanted the place for the night. Besides, there's like five other restaurants on the ship. It's not that much of an inconvenience. And I had the roses flown in from the helipad," Damon replied, hugging Emma from behind. She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"You're amazing."

"I try."

They both sat down and a waitress took both their orders. Damon gave Emma a sly smirk.

"What?" Emma asked, slightly irritated that the waitress had been hitting on her husband.

"I know that look."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You wanted to rip that girl's throat out."

"No, I didn't," she scoffed.

"Yes, you did. You're jealous."

"No, I'm not. I'd just prefer it if my waitress wasn't ogling you."

"Now, what word describes that emotion? Oh yeah! Jealous. Don't pout. I think it's adorable. I don't mind you fighting over me."

"I'm not jealous. I wouldn't want to inflate your ego."

"Too late for that." Emma shook her head.

"Thank you for all of this. You didn't have to do it."

"Of course I did. You're my wife and it's Valentine's Day. After everything you've been through, you deserve the best." Emma blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Damon, did you have any plans after dinner?"

"Not particularly. Why do you ask?"

"There's some place I'd like to take you on the mainland."

"Alright. What about Adria?"

"Kol and Eliza are going to take care of her for the rest of the night."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. But we should change clothes after dinner. It's a little remote." Damon nodded and their meals were served. Later that evening, Damon and Emma were walking down the roads of rural England.

"What are we doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Damon asked.

"This isn't the middle of nowhere. See. There's a stable up ahead."

"And we're going there why?"

"I own all this land and the stables. It's easier to get to where we need to go by horseback."

"You aren't taking me out somewhere to kill me are you? Cause that's a terrible Valentine's Day present," Damon joked.

"No. Of course not. I know it's a little remote, but trust me. It'll be worth it." A few minutes later, the two were on horseback, the two brown mares running across the plains of rural England. Just as the sun began to set, Emma stopped her horse a short distance away from the bank of a lake. "This is it. We're here."

"And where is here exactly?"

"This is where I was before I came to Mystic Falls and met you in 1864. This is the place where I set Rose's ashes to rest. She always wanted to be set free from her vampirism in the English countryside. This was where she grew up. Her village wasn't too far away from this spot."

"I know Rose was your friend. You don't talk about her much."

"She died right before I met you. A werewolf bite killed her. She was sick for days. At the time, I…I didn't think there was a cure. I begged her not to do it, that I'd find some way to save her, but…while I was gathering herbs to help her fever, she slipped out of the cottage we were in. She never had a daylight ring. By the time I came back, all that was left were her ashes."

"I'm sorry. I know losing her was painful for you so…why would come back here, why would you dredge all that up again?"

"I've never brought anyone else to this place. Rose was like a sister to me. She was turned by Mary Porter in the 1400s. We first crossed paths here. At the time, I was straddling the edge between being Emma and being Emmalyne. She brought me out of the blood haze. She helped me realize there was a life beyond that. It wasn't until I met you that I decided I'd never be Emmalyne again."

"She was your Lexi."

"No. She wasn't as self-righteous as Lexi. She was better than her. After that, we did everything together, went everywhere together. She knew every secret I ever had. When she died, I was so consumed by grief. She was my constant companion and I felt like the world was collapsing around me. I wanted to end it all, but I needed to keep my promise to Mary. So I went to see you one last time before I drove a white oak stake through my heart."

"That's why you were at the river."

"Yeah. When I saw you again, you surprised me. You knew me better than I knew myself. The day Rose was on her deathbed, she told me it may seem like all men have done to you is screw you over, but one day, you'll find the man that's right for you. She said when you find that man that you can trust with your heart completely, you bring him here. I'd like to meet him one day. So now all I have to say is this. You now know everything about me. You've seen every dark corner of my soul. I trust you, Damon. Completely. The question is…can you love someone as broken as me?" Emma asked, her eyes welling up with tears. Throughout her whole speech, Damon was becoming emotional as well. He sped in front of Emma and kissed her with everything he had.

"For months, I've been waiting for you to say those words to me. I cannot tell you how much I love you," he panted. "No words can quantify it. I fucked up everything that day in the forest and I thought for so long you would never forgive me. I'd sit on that damn pier at the lake house and I wanted to tear my own heart from my chest for hurting you so much. And I know probably somewhere down the line I'll screw up again and maybe it'd be better if I left you and never saw you again, but…I'm selfish, Emma. I want to be selfish with you just how you want to be selfish with me. You're my home and I don't want to go anywhere without you."

"I screw up too, Damon. That's just how we are, but we're good together because we admit that we make the mistakes. We fight because we care about each other so much. I've never had that with anyone else and I love it. I love you. So know that you don't have to go, you can be with me forever and I'll never judge you, I'll never ask you to live up to any expectations because I just want to bask in the joy you give me. Damon, I'm free of everything now. My obligation to Elena is done. I no longer care what your brother thinks. And we're both in the Originals' good graces now. The rest of the world could burn to ashes but as long as I had your love it's the only thing that matters to me. When I wake up and when I go to bed, all I want to see is you. You're the reason I look forward to the day…I choose you, Damon. Always and Forever. Let me prove it to you."

Damon couldn't say anything to such beautiful words. Well, that and the fact that Emma had him pinned on the ground. She slid his jacket and shirt off and then his lips met hers, his hands viciously pulling her jacket and top off. Their breath mingled in the English air as they both pulled their jeans and underwear off. Damon groaned as he pushed her core against him. Nothing separating them, he slowly slid inside her, both of them wanting to relish the sensations.

"Damon," Emma moaned, her canines throbbing. Her hands grabbed his hair as he thrust into her.

"Say it again." She knew what he wanted to hear.

"I trust you." He moaned as he stole a kiss from her.

"Again."

"I trust you. I love you. Tell me when to stop."

"Never. Never stop saying that to me." Emma drew his mouth to hers and lost herself in the drugging kiss. Massaging her breasts, Damon thrusted harder and Emma moaned, arching her back.

"No one will ever know you like I do," he smiled.

"No one," she smiled back. Both panting, Damon halted his motions, enjoying her heat surrounding him. He rested his forehead against hers and just looked into her eyes. He could see the trust, the love, the passion, the happiness he brought to her. "I love you, Damon."

"I love too," he replied before moving again. As his hands ran up her back, she could feel that coil inside both of them about to snap. She rocked against him and they both cried out as they took the plunge into pure bliss. She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure radiate throughout her, as Damon kissed up her neck.

"Don't ever abandon me."

"I promise," Damon whispered, "Never again. I promise." They both collapsed to the ground and looked up at the stars that illuminated the night. The first blissful night of the rest of their lives. No revenge plans, no struggling to stay alive, no drama, just them and the life they'd always wanted.


	82. At Last

Emma let the warm breeze that wrapped around her home in Aix weave through her hair. She sat on a bench near the pool as Damon played with Adria in the nearby field. She smiled and laid her hand across the gold pendant lying across her chest, remembering the day one year ago when Damon returned it.

_One year ago_

Damon and Emma walked around the marketplace of Aix, Adria walking in between them, holding both their hands. Damon stopped when he sensed a presence.

"Mama, swings, swings!" Adria said, seeing a playground. Emma looked at Damon.

"Go ahead. I'll get the stuff for dinner." Emma kissed Damon on the cheek and left with Adria. When Emma and Adria were out of earshot, Damon walked toward an alleyway and vamped out.

"Unless you're an Original or a member of my wife's coven, I suggest you steer clear," Damon warned.

"Relax. It's me." Damon's eyes returned to normal when he saw his brother.

"Stefan?"

"Long time no see, brother."

"So you're the one who's been following us."

"Sorry. I'd been trying to work up the courage to see you, but I was afraid you'd try to stake me."

"What do you want?"

"I can't check up on my brother?"

"Last time we saw each other you left me in the cellar to rot."

"Yeah, well, I was pissed at you."

"And you're not now?"

"Things have changed. The cure…it was a hoax."

"Well, I'd say I told you so, but…"

"I didn't come here to tell you about that."

"Then what did you come here to tell me?"

"I'm sorry. For what Caroline and I did. We were wrong and there's no excuse for how we drove you two apart. And I know I don't deserve to ask to be a part of your life again, but…I miss you, brother. I've had a long time to come to terms with everything that happened between the three of us. I didn't keep my promise to Emma."

"What promise?"

"I promised I'd let her go and be her friend, be the best uncle to your daughter. I'd like to make up for that."

"I don't trust you." Stefan moved to turn away. "Come with me." Stefan looked surprised. The two walked out of the alley and toward the playground where Emma was pushing Adria on the swings. Emma turned and was slightly alarmed when she saw Stefan. "Look, who I found skulking around." Adria turned to look at Stefan. "She can sense your intent. I may not trust you, but Adria will tell me everything I need to know."

"Mama, who's that?" Adria asked.

"Um, this is…" Emma trailed off, not sure she wanted Adria to meet Stefan.

"I'm your Uncle Stefan," Stefan finished, kneeling down to Adria. She took his hand smiled.

"You have a nice aura. Will you push me on the swings? Mama isn't any good at it and Papa goes too high."

"Sure," Stefan smiled. As the two walked toward the swings, Emma approached Damon.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Letting him back into our lives again?" Emma asked.

"I don't trust him."

"Neither do I."

"But Adria does." Emma smirked at him.

"You're sneaky, you know that?"

"It's part of my charm. Adria's senses have never failed. If I can't trust Stefan, I'll have to trust her. Besides, this finally gives us a moment alone."

"Damon, we're in public."

"I didn't mean _that_. Although, I'm sure it could be arranged." Emma playfully hit his arm. "I have something for you. I waited to give it to you because when you wear it around your neck again, I want it to mean something." Damon pulled a black necklace box out of his jacket and opened it. Inside the box was Emma's old necklace.

"Oh, Damon."

"Turn it around." Emma took the necklace out of the box and looked at an inscription on the back. _Always and Forever._ Emma hugged him.

"Thank you. Will you help me?"

"Sure." Emma pulled her hair back and he clasped the necklace around her neck. When she turned back around, she kissed him.

_Present Day_

"You know I saw it a year ago, but I still find it hard to believe," said Stefan, coming out of the house a dishtowel on his shoulder.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"Damon's a damn good dad."

"I always knew he would be and I always knew you'd be a good friend and uncle."

"Took us awhile to get here."

"It doesn't matter how long it took, Stef. All that matters is that we're here."

"Dinner'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks. Don't forget all the Originals are coming over. Make sure there are enough settings."

"I'd better get on that. Auntie Bekah gets upset when she can't find her knife." Stefan walked back into the house. Emma turned to look at her husband and daughter in the field.

"What are you doing just sitting there all brooding like!" Damon called. "Come on, slowpoke! Don't let me have all the fun." Emma smiled and at vampire speed reached the two.

"Dinner'll be ready soon."

"We have enough time for a walk?"

"I think so." As Adria ran through the flowering fields, Emma put her arm in the crook of Damon's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. He placed his hand on hers and the two walked into the distance, following their daughter as the sun began to set, completely content with the way their lives had worked out. All the pain, the drama, and the heartbreak had been worth it. After it all, it brought them closer to their dream.

THE END


End file.
